


Krazy Knights of Kirkwall

by theCelticMyst



Series: A Doctor in Thedas [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 128
Words: 201,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCelticMyst/pseuds/theCelticMyst
Summary: This is the third story in the Doctor in Thedas series.  It begins one year after the Blight and goes through the destruction of the Chantry in Kirkwall and the beginning of the Mage/Templar War.  This series began with a discussion, between the author and a friend, about Bioware changing canon.  This turn into a theory that someone was going back and messing with the timeline.  Naturally, they needed someone, say The Doctor, to go fix it.  Hence, in the first story it is learned that Elanna Levellan the wife of the Dread Wolf stole Captain Jack Harkness' time device and used it to make it easier for Solas to tear down the veil and defeat his enemies.  The Doctor is trying to stop her and repair as much of the timeline as he can.  Some he can not and others he decides to change himself.  This is the story of what happens in Thedas as events are changed.   It is also the story of those in Thedas as they fight Blight, find their destinies, and take a stand. (It's a long drawn out soap opera)





	1. If Not the Daleks, then Who?

**200,100 A.D.**

**The Game Station/News Satellite 5**

 

                A fleet of hundreds of Dalek ships floated above Earth.  It was an invading force of about half a million.  Inside the satellite, the Doctor quickly constructed a last defense for the planet while a small band of humans who had been sucked into the deadly games running on the station fought back against the invaders.  A larger group huddled on the lower floors, unwilling to believe what had happened.

                The Doctor continued to spread a message of hope to those who fought, but had done something that bellied any belief that any of those on the station would still be alive a few hours from then.  He had taken Rose Tyler home.  She had protested and begged to remain at his side, but he had promised to keep her safe and that was what he was going to do.

                In another room in the station, Jack worked.  “I’ve called up the internal laser codes,” he reported into a communicator in his watch.  “There should be a different number for them on every screen.  Can you read them out to me?”

                As Jack’s voice came through the central communicator, the Doctor looked up.  His usually cheerful face grim.  “She’s not here.”

                “Well, what a time to take a leak,” Jack commented.  Did she really need to go to the bathroom _now_?  “When she gets back tell her to read me the codes.”

                “She’s not coming back,” the Doctor declared.

                “What do you mean?”  Jack felt a twinge of panic and worry.  “Where did she go?”

                “Just get on with your work,” the Doctor ordered.

                Jack figured things out quickly.  “You took her home, didn’t you?”

                “Yea,” the Doctor said simply.

                Jack nodded.  “The Delta Wave is it ever going to be ready?”  The Delta Wave was their planned defense of Earth against the invading Daleks.

                Another voice permeated the upper levels of the satellite.  This one was cold and mechanical.  “Tell them the truth, Doctor.  There is every possibility the Delta Wave Could be complete, but no possibility of refining it.  The Delta Wave must kill every living thing within its path with no distinction between human and Dalek.  All things will die by your hand.”

                Now, in the room with the Doctor, two separate monitors displayed the two people he was talking two, Jack and the Dalek Emperor.  It was Jack who spoke next.  “Doctor, the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth.”

                “You would destroy Daleks and humans together,” the Dalek emperor pointed out.  “If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?”

                “There are colonies out there,” the Doctor countered.  “The human race will survive in some shape or form, but you’re the only Daleks in existence.  The whole universe is in danger if I let you live.”  He turned to the screen where Jack bowed his head in acknowledgement of the dilemma.  “Do you see, Jack?  That’s the decision I’ve got to make for every living thing; die as a human or live as a Dalek.  What would you do?”

                Jack’s face and voice we filled with deep understanding.  “You sent her home, she’s safe.  Keep working.”

                “But he will exterminate you!” The Dalek Emperor cried out.

                Jack smiled.  “I never doubted him.  Never will.”

                The Doctor smiled in return and jumped to his feet.  “Now you tell me, God of All Daleks, because there’s one thing I never worked out.  The words Bad Wolf spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in.  How’d you mange that?”

                “I did nothing,” the Emperor tried to keep fear out of his voice.

                “Oh come on,” the Doctor shook his head.  “There’s no secrecy now, your worship.”

                “They’re not part of my design,” the Emperor insisted.  “This is the truth of God.”

                The Doctor’s face hardened and he looked up at the sign that blatantly read _Bad Wolf Corporation_.  If not the Daleks, then who?


	2. You Make a Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose decides she's not going to sit back.

**Earth**

**2009 AD**

Rose Tyler, the woman who had travelled through time and to the far reaches of the galaxy, sat in a diner with her mother and sort-of boyfriend; both of whom were urging her to find a job and get back to a normal life.  How was she supposed to get a job as a shop girl when she knew the glories of the universe, when she knew of worlds where magic existed and worlds where science corrupted its people?  How did they expect her to do that when _he_ was out there somewhere?  Worse, he was going to be killed fighting daleks while she munched on chips.

                “You don’t understand,” she huffed at her mother.  “He’s out there somewhere and he’s going to die while I just sit there.”

                “You said he was hundreds of years in the future, so you’ll be long dead before he is,” Mickey the Idiot pointed out.

                “No, it’s happening right now,” Rose’s voice rose.  “That fight is happening right now and he’s fighting for us; for the whole planet and I’m just sitting here eating chips.”

                “God knows I’ve hated that man,” her mother, Jackie Tyler declared.  “But right now I love him.  “You know why I love him?  Because he did the right thing, he did the right thing and sent you back to us.”

                Rose stared at the two people who were once the two closest people to her in the world while they went on about how she should go back to a normal life and Mickey went off about how she thought she was better than them now.

                “What he did is show me that there is a better way,” Rose declared.  “You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say ‘no’! You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away!  And I can’t…”  She stood and ran out of the café.  She ran to the TARDIS and she was going to find some way to get back to her Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	3. Welcome to Kirkwall's Alienage, the Hellhole of the Shithole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallian Tabris becomes the defender of Kirkwall's elves.

Dragon 9: 31

**Kirkwall**

                “It’s simple.  Bash ‘em now, ask questions later.”

Kallian Tabris didn’t like what she was hearing from the city guards.  She had just overheard two of the brutes talking to each other.  Since the Doctor had sent her to this Maker forsaken city, she had quickly learned that there was a place worse than the alienage in Denerim that was the alienage in Kirkwall.  She hated it here, but was told to wait, for there would be a great exodus of elves here to the Qun. 

She had doubted the Doctor, but just a month before a ship full of Qunari had wrecked and they had set up a compound in Kirkwall.  They wouldn’t leave and just said they were waiting for something. She was still waiting for the right time to pretend to join their forces so she could begin spying for the Doctor.  It would have been nice if she had heard from him since she left Ferelden, but she had not and she was growing worried.

“See like here,” the first guard who had been speaking approached a pair of teenage city elves who appeared to be cuddling on a nearby low wall.  He grabbed the boy and punched him, and then he knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.  “He was obviously bothering this pretty young lady.”

“I don’t think he was, Rajon,” the other guard protested.

“Nonsense,” Rajon grabbed the elf girl.  “He was bothering you, wasn’t he?  And now you’re going to thank us for helping him.”

“Let me go,” the girl was trying to go to the boy’s side.

“Now that’s no way to thank us,” he shook her roughly and pushed her up against the wall.  “It looks like we’re going to have to teach you some manners.”

“I believe her parents have taught her well enough,” Kallian approached them.  “Why don’t you let those two run home and we’ll discuss this.”

“Aren’t you a pretty thing,” Rajon let go of the elf girl and approached Kallian.  The girl ran to her friend and started to check his injury.  He was slowly coming to.  “Are you planning to thank both of us on the girl’s behalf?”

“Oh, I plan to take care of you for her,” she assured them.

“Rajon, we should go,” the other guard insisted.  “We’re not supposed to be causing trouble.”

“There’s no trouble here,” Rajon insisted.  “Is there, my pretty pet?”  He leered at Kallian.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” she smiled.  Rajon became emboldened and grasped her breasts.  As he did so, Kallian brought her leg up and kicked him expertly below the belt.  As he screamed, she grabbed his arm and brought it behind his back as she dug her knee into his spine.  “If you come here making trouble again, you will not be leaving with all of your body parts.  Do you understand me?”

“We’re the viscount’s guard,” Rajon protested you can’t treat us like this.

Kallian grabbed his sword and used the hilt to knock him out.  She turned to his companion.  “Remove your companion from here.  If I see this again, I’ll personally bring it, and the body of the guard harassing those who live here, to the viscount.”  She watched as the guards left.  Who was running Kirkwall and where was the Doctor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are Solicited


	4. Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Wolf comes to the rescue

**200,100 A.D.**

**The Game Station/News Satellite 5**

Jack knew that there was no way he was going to live through the next twenty four hours, but he also knew he had to hold on as long as he could to keep the daleks from beating the Doctor.  He turned to the woman beside him in ridiculous pigtails.  Lynda had been dragged into one of multiple Big Brother houses that existed on the Game Station.  “All right, Lynda, you’re my eyes and ears.  When the daleks get here give me the signal.”  He went on to assure her that she was secure and the door would keep them out, although it was obvious neither of them truly believed that.

The space station began to vibrate as dalek ships flew into the view screen’s range.  “This is it, ladies and gentlemen,” he announced.  “We’re at war.”  He ran out the door as thousands upon thousands of daleks floated out of their ships to the space station.

Jack activated as many defenses on the station that he could think of.  The machine that represented the original cold hearted, matter of fact host of _The Weakest Link_ blasted at the invading aliens only to be beheaded within moments.  The ventilation shafts slowed the creatures momentarily, until they started using them for their own purposes.

Instead of going up, and after the Doctor, as had been expected they went down.  Those humans in the bottom floors, who had thought that they were safe, soon learned otherwise.  Those who had chosen to fight could only listen helplessly while those people were exterminated.  Then they watched just as impotently as the dalek ships began to attack the nations of Earth.

Then the daleks came for those who were defending the station.  Jack watched as those who shot at the invaders with him, fell one by one to the unstoppable killing force that had been launched against Earth.  Lynda was grateful that the door that kept her between the station where she monitored the stations activities for the Doctor and Jack and the daleks did its job and kept the creatures out; only to watch as three floated before the viewing window and broke the glass, causing her to fall out into the empty vacuum of space.

Jack realized that he was virtually alone as he shot at the daleks who advanced on him.  “Last man standing!”  He declared.  “For God’s sake, Doctor, finish the thing already!”

“Finish that thing,” the Dalek Emperor repeated.  “And kill mankind.”

The Doctor moved faster, determined to take the daleks out before they could turn their terror on another planet.  He loved Earth, but they were colonizing, it wasn’t the end of humans.  And there were other planets he loved and protected.  These were the biggest threat to all.  He knew that better than anyone.

 

Hundreds of thousands of years before, Jackie Tyler and Mickey desperately tried to move the TARDIS.  Inside, Rose shouted encouragements.  Then something snapped and the center of the TARDIS opened.  Glorious bright light flooded into Rose.

Mickey and Jackie called her name as the TARDIS doors closed on their own and the TARDIS disappeared.

 

Jack continued to shoot at the oncoming daleks, there were too many but he refused to give up.  “Doctor, you’ve got twenty seconds maximum!”  As he backed up toward the elevators, he ran out of bullets.  He pulled out a hand gun and kept shooting.  When that gun was also empty, he stared at the three daleks who had backed him into a corner defiantly.  The look on his handsome face belayed any fear he felt.  If he was going down, then he was going down a hero who was not afraid to meet his maker.

“Exterminate,” the lead dalek commanded.

“I kind of figured that,” Jack still refused to show any vulnerability in his cool façade.  He held his arms out and the dalek fired.  There was an x-ray flash as Jack’s skeleton could be seen in the rays light.  Then he lay dead, slumped against the wall.

 

The Doctor pulled up on a lever.  He had it!  The wave was ready.  He looked up to see a row of daleks floating into the room.  From behind him, another row also appeared.  More and more came into the room until he was surrounded.  It was not fear that he displayed either.  “You really want to think about this,” he advised.  “’Cause if I activate this signal, every living creature dies.”

“I am immortal,” the Dalek Emperor declared.

“Do you want to put that to the test?” The Doctor challenged.

“I want to see you become like me,” the Emperor revealed.  “Hail the Doctor, the great exterminator!”

“I’ll do it!”  The Doctor’s hands were on the wave, ready to press.  Yet he hesitated to cause so much death and destruction… again.

“Then prove yourself, Doctor,” the Emperor challenged.  “What are you, a coward or killer?”

The Doctor went to press the mechanism to release the killing wave, but he couldn’t do it.  He could not bring himself to end so many lives again.  Slowly he released the device; the device so many had given their lives to give him time to prepare.  “Coward, any day.”

“Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness,” the Emperor gloated.

“And what about me?” the Doctor wondered.  “Am I becoming one of your angels?”

“You are the heathen,” the Emperor declared.  “You will be exterminated.”

“Maybe it’s time,” the Doctor closed his eyes.  As he did so, he heard a sound.  It was a whine that brought hope and terror into millions of hearts.  A sound that heralded an avenger and defender of the people.  The sound that so many times had heralded the Oncoming Storm.

Now the daleks felt fear.  They all turned as a blue box began to materialize.  “The TARDIS is returning!”

“You will not escape,” the Emperor would not allow it.

The Doctor turned.  He had not summoned the TARDIS; he had left it on the Earth of hundreds of thousands of years before.  He had left it with Rose.  The doors opened, the light inside glowing brightly, illuminating the space station and the outline of the woman he loved beyond reason. 

The light became blinding.  It was shooting out in rays as bright as a noon day sun.  Rose stepped forward, glowing.  The Doctor fell back before her.  “What have you done?”

“I looked in the TARDIS,” she answered.  “And the TARDIS looked into me.”

“You looked into the Time Vortex, Rose,” the Doctor clarified.  “No one is supposed to see that.”

“This is the abomination!”  The Emperor declared.

“Exterminate!” One of his daleks commanded its brethren.   It released its killing beam.

Rose caught the beam in her outstretched hand and blocked it and then forced it back into its owner.  “I am the Bad Wolf.  I create myself; I take the words, I scatter them in time and space.”  She waved a hand and the letters of the Bad Wolf Corporation flew off the wall into space for no barriers could hold them.  “A message to lead myself here.”

“Rose, you’ve got to stop this,” the Doctor was desperate.  “You’ve got to stop this now.  You’ve got the entire vortex running through your head.  You’re going to burn.”

She looked down at him, loving and compassionate.  “I’ll keep you safe, my Doctor, protected from the false god.”

“You can not hurt me,” the Emperor of the Daleks, the false god, declared.  “I am immortal.”

“You are, tiny,” Rose informed him.  “I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them.”  She raised her hand towards the Emperor.  The dalek between them disintegrated.  “Everything must come to dust; all things.  Everything dies.”  The Doctor watched her as her hand raised again.  More and more of the daleks dissolved.  “The Time War ends.”

“I will not die,” the Emperor refused.  “I can not die.”  Yet there was now fear in his voice as he saw the golden lights glowing in Rose’s, the Bad Wolf’s, eyes.

Outside of the space station, the dalek ships became mere atoms floating in space, as did the daleks aboard them.  Screaming, their emperor joined them.  Inside the station, Rose held her arms out as she let the power flow through her to destroy those who had been bent on destroying the descendants of her people.

“Rose, you’ve done it.  Now stop,” the Doctor pleaded.  “Just let go.”

Tears were falling, unnoticed down Roses face.  “How can I let go of?  I bring life.”

Below them, Jack’s eyes shot open and he gasped, and then began breathing heavily.

“Rose,” the Doctor’s voice was full of desperation.  “You can’t control life and death.

“But I can,” she looked down at him.  “The sun and the moon, the day and night… why do they hurt?”

“The power’s going to kill you,” and he would lose another person he loved.  “It’s my fault!”

“I see everything,” her tears continued to flow.  “All that is, all that was, all that ever could be.”

The Doctor stood up, realizing what he had to do.  “That’s what I see, all the time, and doesn’t it drive you mad?”

She nodded.  “My head.”

“Come here,” he commanded.

“It’s killing me,” her voice became softer and more pained.

                He took her hands.  “I think you need a doctor.”  He pulled her into his arms, leaned over slowly, and finally kissed his Rose.  The vortex slowly seeped out of her and into him as they held on to each other.  He slowly pulled away, but the vortex continued to stream out of her and into him.  As it left her, she collapsed into his arms.  He kept careful hold of her as he lowered her to the ground.

                Then he stood and blew, letting the time vortex return to its home in the TARDIS.  As it emptied back into its rightful vessel, the doors of the TARDIS closed on their own, leaving the Doctor and his Rose alone in the Space Station, unaware that there were now any other living around them.  The Doctor leaned over Rose, caressing her cheek as he inspected her for any injury.

 

                Lower in the space station, Jack slowly stood.  The pain from being dead so long was evident on his face.  He tried to work out the stiffness in his legs as he slowly walked forward; all that was left of the daleks who had killed him was dust.  He sifted it through his fingers as he tried to figure out what had happened to him.  It was then he heard the whine of the TARDIS.

                He ran to the top of the station, floor 500, only to see the TARDIS disappearing on him.  He was alone.  He was on a space station orbiting Earth in the year 200,100 A.D. and he no longer had a device to allow him to move through time.  He wondered if he should try and hail a passing ship.  He needed to get back to the Doctor to understand what was happening.  There was one place he knew the Doctor would return to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited


	5. Regenerating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor regenerates

**The Time Vortex**

                The TARDIS flew through the time vortex of its own volition, until the Doctor returned to the controls.  Rose lay unconscious beside him for some time.  Finally, she stirred.  “What happened?”

                The Doctor glanced at her.  “Don’t you remember?”

                “It’s like,” she slowly got off of the floor.  “Was there singing?”

                “That’s right,” the Doctor’s voice was cheerful.  “I sang a song and the daleks ran away.”

                “I was at home,” she recalled.  “No, I wasn’t.  I was in the TARDIS and… there was this light and… I can’t remember anything else.”

                The Doctor’s face grew concerned as he glanced at his left hand.  It was letting off a glow.  He looked back to Rose, trying not to let her see what was happening.  “Rose Tyler,” he smiled.  “I was going to take you to so many places; Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona.  You’d love it, fantastic place.  “They’ve got dogs with no noses.”  He laughed, causing her to join in.  “You tell that joke a hundreds of times a day… and it’s still funny.”

                “Then why can’t we go?” She wondered.

                “Maybe you will,” he shrugged.  “Maybe I will.  But not like this.”

                “You’re not making sense,” she pointed a finger at him.

                “I might never make sense again,” she was nonchalant.  “I might have two heads… or no head.”  He laughed.  “Imagine me with no head.  I’d say that’s an improvement.  It’s a bit dodgy, this process.  You never know what you’re going to end up with.”  He jerked back from the controls

                “Doctor!”  Rose ran to him.

                “Get away!”  He commanded.  He grimaced, in pain.

                “Tell me what’s going on,” she pleaded.

                “I had to absorb the energy of the time vortex,” he revealed.  “And it took a bit out of me to do that.  Maybe part of my body’s dying.”

                Rose ran her eyes nervously over him.   “Can’t you do something?”

                “Yea, I’m doing it now,” he held his right hand over his left wrist as he continued to grimace in pain.  “Time Lords have this little trick; it’s sort of a way of cheating death.  Except… it means I’m going to change.”

                She shook her head in defiance of the facts in front of her.

                He shook his head in response.  “And I’m not going to see you again.  Not like this, not with this exact face.  “And before I go…”

                “Don’t say that,” she continued to plead.

                “Rose,” his voice was firm.  “Before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic; absolutely fantastic.”  He smiled.  “And you know what?”

                She shook her head.

                “So was I,” he continued to smile through the pain.

                She returned the smile, trying to hold back tears.  Then stepped back as bright lights shot from his neck and wrists.  After several minutes, his hair began to lighten and grow.  His chin grew longer, though still chiseled and his eyes became bigger.

                This new man looked at her.  “Hello,” his voice and accent had changed.  He swallowed and his tongue moved around in his mouth.  “New teeth, that’s weird.  So where was I?  Oh, that’s right, Barcelona.

                The Doctor had begun life in his tenth body… and it was a cute one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited


	6. Boy, Kirkwall Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian is attacked by bandits outside Gameln's home.

** Kirkwall **

Marian Hawke wasn’t paying attention to the squalor around her as she trudged towards her uncle’s house.  House she snorted, it was more of a glorified shack and was becoming overly full.  Living with her uncle now were her mother and brother, along with their cousin, Daylen Amell, and herself.  All they needed now was to have Gamlen’s long lost child show up or perhaps the infant of one of Carver’s conquests.

                She had been trying to raise fifty gold pieces to invest in the Deep Roads expedition that her good friend Varric’s not so pleasant Brother, Bertrand, was hosting.  Varric had been sending her the odd jobs here and there, but she had plenty more gold to collect.  She was also shocked at how deep the criminal element ran  in Kirkwall.  It was unsafe for the unwary to travel at night.

                She heard a commotion behind her and turned to see dozens of men and women seeming to descend from the sky and attack her.  What the heck?  Were they jumping from nearby buildings without hurting themselves?  For some reason, they decided to attack her.

                She sighed as she lifted her staff and brought down a storm of fireballs on her attackers.  She then cast a cone of cold around herself.  Carver and Daylen ran out of the house to see what was happening. 

                Carver ran at her attackers, his double handed broadsword swinging.  He began dispatching them one after another as yet more suddenly seemed to drop from the sky. 

Daylen ran beside Marian and began casting ice spells, encompassing a few of their opponents in ice.   “Do you think this is funny?”  He yelled to his opponents.  He ran one through with the sharp end of his stave.  “Yea, it was funny when I impaled you!”

“What is going on?” Gamlen came out of the house, saw the skirmish, and walked back in.

After several minutes, all of Marian’s attackers were dead.  They quickly began looting the bodies.  Back in Lothering, looting bodies would actually produce worthwhile items, here she found torn trousers and a moth eaten scarf.  Boy, Kirkwall sucked.  She finally slumped back home and collapsed in a chair at the worn dinner table.   “That is the third time this week that I have been randomly attacked.”

“It happens to all of us,” Daylen slid into a chair beside her.  “I want to know why these groups are so fond of jumping off buildings.”

“You noticed that too?”  Marian laid her head on the table momentarily. 

Leandra came up and began running a loving hand down Marian’s head, smoothing her hair.  She turned to her brother.  “I need to get my children out of this slum.”

“We handled it mother,” Carver insisted.

Barkspawn, Marian’s mabari, came up and laid his head on her lap.  “Oh, now you show up,” Marian laughed.  “Where were you when you were needed?”

Barkspawn let out a woof in response.

“So what are we doing tomorrow, Cous?” Daylen sat back in his chair. 

“I was going to visit Aveline and see how she is doing,” Marian announced.  “Varric is coming with me.  Afterwards, we are going to finally take that amulet the old dragon lady gave us to the Dalish Elves.  Daylen and Carter, would you like to come with us?”

“I have nothing better to do,” Carver shrugged.  He had tried to get in with the city guards, and had even asked for Aveline’s help, but they had not given him a place among their ranks.

“Do you think the elves could give me any help in locating my mother?” Daylen’s mother had disappeared after he’d been taken to the Circle of Magi as a child.  He had been trying to subtly ask around about her, but it seemed that many of the people were so afraid of the local Templars that they were hesitant to talk about a family that regularly gave birth to mages and then had one of their members mysteriously disappeared.  They were not willing to even speculate about what might have happened to her.

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask,” Marian shrugged.  “Well… with the Dalish you never know, but go for it anyway.”         

 


	7. The Old God Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neria finds the location of an Old God

**Amaranthine**

 

Neria Surana sat in her comfortable office in Vigil’s Keep.  She had had it redecorated after Amaranthine had been given to the Grey Wardens.  It now was done in soft browns and deep blues.  She sat behind a large, oak desk with a large tome opened in front of her.  The tome had been brought to her by Fergus Cousland, the one great reason she regretted being an elven mage.  She sat up as she read a new passage, then read it again.

“You seem excited about something,” Nathaniel Howe had walked in, without Neria realizing it.  He put a hand on her back.

“Nate!” She jumped a little.  “I have found the first of the Old Gods locations.  Have I ever mentioned that there were ten, not seven of them?  I found one.  Arturim sleeps under Hunter Fell in Nevarra.”

“Arturim?”  He had never heard of that Old God.

“She was the Dragon of the Hunt,” she explained.  “I want to go **after her.** Think about it, we could stop new Blights if we only hunted down and killed the Old Gods before the darkspawn could taint them.  Think about the millions of lives we could save.”

“I’ll go find our fastest rider,” Nate left while Neria began writing a lengthy letter to Weisshaupt outlining her discovery and her wishes to go after the Old Gods.


	8. The Hanged Man Has the Better Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina recruits her friends to help her return a piece of jewelry.

**“** No, no, I’m fine,” Marian Hawke assured her companions.  “I just wish I was dead.”

“Did you guys let Daylen cook dinner again last night?” Varric was concerned.

“Worse,” Daylen laughed.  “Carver made dinner.  I made breakfast.”

Marian just hoped that they weren’t attacked by one of the myriad groups of bandits that plagued Kirkwall and seemed to fall out of the sky.  They were just outside of the viscount’s offices, but the guard never seemed to come to help when those bandits went after prey.  She wondered where they were half the time, but she had to admit that the crime world of Kirkwall likely kept them very busy.

“Next time, just come and have dinner with me at the Hanged Man,” Varric insisted.  “Whatever you pick up there would likely be less poisonous than Carver and Daylen’s cooking **.”**

“Good point,” she nodded as they made their way to the guard’s barracks. 

They easily found Aveline.  The red-haired refugee was staring at the guard roster, fuming.  Her hands were clenched in tight fists and she was grinding her teeth.

“I take it you don’t like the assignments,” Marian commented from behind her.

Aveline whirled around.  “Hawke!  It’s good to see you.  No, there is something off about the assignments… again.”

“Why doesn’t anyone call me Marian?” She wondered.  “What’s off?”

“I’m not quite sure,” Aveline admitted **.** “There are people who are on unusual patrols and those alone who shouldn’t be.  I need a favor and I’ll pay you.”

“Of course,” Marian assured her.  “We’re friends… and I could use the money.”

“Come with me tonight,” Aveline pleaded.  “Something is going down in Sunder Mountain.”

“I have to go see a group of Dalish Elves who have camped there anyway,” Marian shrugged.  “We can go right after I drop off a little trinket.  Come with us.”

“Sure,” Aveline agreed with a shrug.  “Why not, I’m not doing anything better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	9. The Dalish are a Bit Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke gets rid of an amulet and gains two new companions

“So you’re telling me that this woman was a dragon and then she became a woman, but the darkspawn ran from her,” Varric’s voice was thick with excitement.

“That’s right,” Marian confirmed.  “She saved us and got us to a ship.”

“Wow,”  Varric took out a pad of paper and began to jot down excitedly.  “And all she asked in return was that you drop off this amulet.”

“That’s right,” Carver interjected.

“And it took you more than a year to get around to doing so,” Varric added.

“Um…  I’ve been busy,” Marian shrugged.

“Besides, elves are scary,” Carver confided.

Daylen raised an eyebrow.  “The love of my life was an elf.”

“Was?” Varric pressed.

Daylen sighed.  “It’s likely that she died  when Uldred pulled a coup at Kinloch Hold, which resulted in Abominations running amok and blood literally flowing in the halls from what I’ve heard.   She hasn’t tried to contact me.  I met up with Leonardo, a fellow apostate who escaped from the Ferelden Circle after he helped to defeat the archdemon.  He said that he didn’t see her again after the uprising.”  A tear escaped at the thought that his beautiful Neria no longer remained anywhere in Thedas, hopefully happy and content.  He had once dreamed of    returning to the circle and somehow freeing Neria so they could be together again, but now that would never happen.  He would never see her beautiful face or bask in the glow of her dazzling smile.  Another tear followed.

“Woa there, Raindrop,” Varric had seen him cry twice already over his mother’s unknown fate.  “I didn’t mean to bring up even more painful memories,” but he was still jotting down in a notebook.  His writing was interrupted by a cry and a group of mercenaries who charged out of nearby trees.  He wondered if they had done anything to be targeted by _these_ mercenaries.   He quickly unholstered Bianca and began putting bolt after bolt into them.

                Hawke shot another mercenary with a fireball.  “These are members of the Flint Mercenary company.  They have a bounty on their head, remember.”

                Aveline bashed her shield into yet another of the mercenaries and then ran him through with her sword.  “I’m bothered that they were so close to the Dalish.”

                Carver just grunted as he raised his sword and ran at another one, as Daylen blasted the mercenary with a jet of water that through her off of her feet.  Then produced a bubble to encase and drown her. 

                It wasn’t long before the mercenaries were all dead and Hawke and Varric were looting their bodies.  Hawke found a cutlass that looked nice and should be worth at least of few coppers.  She also found a cute hat and yet another moth eaten scarf.  She turned to Daylen.  “Where did you learn to use water as an element in your magic?”

                “It was after I escaped from the Mage Circle,” he explained.  “I’ve told you that I ended up in Highever.  I found the ruins of an abbey in a nearby forest.  The people who held rituals there worshipped the Maker, but they predated Andraste.  I found scrolls in what appeared to have once been a priest's office.  They described how to use water magic.”

                “Where are the scrolls now?” Marian would like to see them.

                “I left them there,” he shrugged.  “I went there often to get away from Emily, she was rather… demanding at times.”

                “Who is Emily,” Carver wondered.

                Daylen shrugged.  “She was Howe’s top Lieutenant there,” he didn’t mention that he had had a sexual relationship with the woman.

                “Raindrop indeed,” Varric knew he was hiding something.

 

 

                They were greeted by two armed elves with the intricate tattoos that the Dalish were famous for.  “What do you want, Shem?”

                “What did you call me?” Marian took a step towards one of the elves.

                “It is an elven word for human,” Varric explained.

                “Oh, I know what it is,” Marian looked the elf in the eyes.  “It’s a racial slur for humans.  Call me that again and you are going to find your shield shoved up your butt so far you’ll wonder how I found so much room and your children’s children will feel the effects.”

                “Now look here…” the sentry began.

                “Hawke, don’t threaten the locals, please,” Aveline pleaded.

                “What brings you here?” the other guard inquired, hoping to stop the bloodshed that Marian was obviously willing to bring.”

                “I came to deliver an amulet,” she held it up.

                “Oh, the Keeper, Marethari has been expecting you,” the second guard was surprised.  “I admit that I thought you’d be an elf.  You may pass.”

                Marian gave the first guard a warning look that said she would like nothing better than to spread his intestines across the mountain face before she went to seek the clan’s Keeper.   A more helpful clan member pointed her out of Marian.  She approached the elderly elf.  “Marethari?  I was told to bring you this amulet,” Marian held it out.

                Marethari studied the amulet, cocking her head this way and that.  “Andaran antish’an, travelers.  Indeed I am Keeper Marethari.  Let me look at you.” 

                “I know,” Marian held out her arms.  “I got lucky and had good looking parents.”

                Marethari seemed surprised at what she saw.  “There is truth in your face.  A rare thing in a human.  Tell me how this burden fell to you child.”

                “Well,” Marian began.  “There we were, living our own lives in Lothering when they darkspawn decided to get all up in our business and over ran the town.  I ran from them, because there was a large horde and they apparently were being led by an archdemon as it was a Blight and everything.  My family came with me, as I wasn’t going to leave them behind.  We fought off horde after horde, although one particularly nasty ogre killed my little sister, Bethany.  Then we found ourselves surrounded by the corrupted features.  I thought we were done for, but a dragon swooped from the sky and destroyed them all.  Then the dragon turned into a semi-kindly old woman, who saved us in exchange for bringing you this amulet.  It was a whole thing.  So what exactly have I been carrying around?”

                “It is a promise, child,” Methari responded.  “Made by those whose word still has weight.  And therefor it still has terrible power.  There are few things stronger in this world than a promise kept.  Remember that.”

                “Well, that’s why I’m here,” Marian shrugged.  “I wouldn’t want to go up against that dragon lady.”

                “I honor you for coming to me,” Methari pronounced.  “But I’m afraid your part in this is not done yet.  The amulet must be taken to an altar at the top of the mountain and given the Dalish rite for the departed.  Then return the amulet to me.  Do this and your debt will be repaid.”

                “You want me to perform this ritual?” Marian wasn’t an elf and she barely visited the Chantry as it was.  “Are you going to teach me this rite for the departed?”  Why couldn’t she just leave the amulet with the old elf and be on her way?

                “I’ll send my first with you,” Methari assured Marian.  “She will see to it that the ritual is done.  And when it is complete, I must ask that you take her with you when you go.”

                “Your first?”  Marian was confused.  “First what?  Is she your first born child?  I don’t collect first born children.”

                “Your people would call her my apprentice or heir,” Methari explained.  “Merrill would have taken my place as Keeper, but she has chosen a new path.  Please, guide her safely from here.”

                “That’s weird,” Marian shrugged.  “But very well, I’ll take her.”  Why she was now taking Dalish cast offs she did not know.

                “That is not all I need from you,” Methari continued.

                “Of course not,” Marian sighed.  “What else do you need me to do?”

                “One of your human warriors fell from the sky near here,” she began.  “It was quite strange.  It was the middle of the night, when the sky suddenly became bright and he fell into the middle of the camp.  He should have been dead from the fall, indeed he appeared dead at first.  But he then opened his eyes and began breathing.  He asked if a dwarf and human name Varric and Bethany had been by lately asking about Fen’ Harel.  However, once we explained where he was, he asked for you.”

                “He’s probably one of my fans and travelled all this way for an autograph,” Varric shrugged.

                “Nevertheless,” Methari continued.  “He has recovered from his fall and I would have you take him with you as well.  Indeed, he has said how he would like to join Marian Hawke’s friends on their endeavors.  There was something about a Deep Roads expedition.  Then he became delirious and started talking about an arch darkspawn and Merrill somehow joining the ‘forces of Fen ‘ Harel,” Methari didn’t add how much that had scared her.  Merrill was headstrong and foolish.  If a cult that worshipped Fen’ Harel popped up among the Dalish, Merrill would be likely to join them.

                “Very well,” Marian couldn’t believe she was agreeing to all of this.  “We’ll take him as well.”

                “Good,” Methari led them to where a handsome man with dark hair and the prettiest face she had ever seen lounged between a man and woman, an arm around each of them.  He smiled at her as she approached and stood up.  “Hello, I’m Jack Harkness.”

                Marian had to fight not to giggle for some reason.  He certainly was charming.  “Marian Hawke.  Methari tells me that you would like to join us.”

                “I would,” he grinned.  “I am skilled with a shield and sword.  I have fought at the sides of several grey Wardens.”

                “Oh really?”  She wasn’t sure she believed him.

                “Really?” Varric was curious.  “Do tell me.”

                “Varric?” Jack eyed him and then realized that he was looking at a younger version of the dwarf he knew.  Varric would not age much in the next ten years or so.  “I’m honored to meet you again, I’m sure you don’t remember me, but we’ve met.”

                “Can you lead us to Merrill?” Marian hoped he could.  She didn’t want to be wondering the mountain side all day.

                “Of course, follow me,” Jack slung an arm around Marian and led her north-east.  They were halfway up the mountain when they encountered a small elf who had been looking at something in her hand.  As nothing was there, Marian assumed the elf had been playing with magic.  This must be Merrill.

                “Merrill,” Jack held out both arms.  Merrill had been one of the first elves he had befriended after he fell back into Thedas.  She was a total loon, but she reminded him of someone; he just couldn’t remember who.

                “Oh, Jack,” she blushed.  “Who are your friends?  Are they the ones the Keeper told me about?  Aneth ara.  I’m so sorry, I didn’t ask your name.  Unless… it’s not rude to ask a human their name, is it?  I’m Merrill, which you probably knew already.  I’m rambling, sorry.”

                “I told you, it’s only rude if their name is Rumpelstiltskin and they want your first born,” Jack smiled fondly at her.

                “You seem awfully nervous,” Hawke observed.

                “You’re only the second human I’ve seen up close,” she confessed.  “And Jack is just so pretty that everyone is both nervous and awed around him.”

                “It’s true,” Jack conceded.

                Marian laughed.  “It’s alright.  It’s actually kind of cute and charming.  My name is Marian Hawke.”

                “Thank you,” Merrill fidgeted.  “I’m afraid I’m not very experienced with your kind.  The Keeper said you came from Ferelden.  I spent most of my life there.  We only came north a few years ago.  Have you been in the Free Marches long?  Do you like it here?”

                “I miss the cold.  And the forests.  Kirkwall doesn’t have enough trees.  But, hey, no darkspawn!”

                “We should go,” Merrill urged.  “Your task is for Asha’bellanar.  It’s not wise to make her wait.”

                “We’ve made her wait for well over  year,” Hawke pointed out.  “Do you know the witch who sent me here?”

                “No,” Merrill said quickly.  “Not personally.  My people tell stories of her, though.  You’re very lucky.  Most people who meet Asha’bellanar wind up in little pieces… hanging from trees.”

                “What am I supposed to be even doing with the amulet,” Marian pressed.  “All she told me was to bring it to your clan.”

                “It’s a funeral of sorts,” Merrill explained.  “I’ll perform it when we get to the mountain top.  Getting there is the tricky part.  Our hunters haven’t been able to reach the summit.  Dark things are about.”

                “Of course there are,” Marian wondered what the Abyss was wrong with the entire area.  “Let’s go and get this over with.”

                They had only taken a few steps before they were attacked by walking skeletons.  The skeletons were more of a nuisance than a danger and were easily dispatched.  After a few more steps, there were more walking skeletons.

“Why are there so many skeletons on this mountain?” Marian demanded to know.

“Dark rituals took place everywhere around here when Tevintor was in charge,” Jack revealed.  “Plus, there is some other… evil nearby.  Something I have yet to discover.  I had this friend… well, he could have figured it out.  I wish he was here.”

They hit yet more skeletons.  This time while fighting, Marian felt a fire ball whirl by her so close that it singed a bit of my hair.  “My hair!  Who hurt my hair!”  She whirled to see Merrill using magic against the skeletons.  “Watch it!  You almost hit me.”

“Oh, sorry,” Merrill grimaced.  “I’m not used to using my magic in battle.

“Obviously,” Marian grumbled.  “Is this why the Keeper wanted us to take you?  Is she afraid of the thousands of Templars that occupy Kirkwall?”

“All Keepers and their apprentices are mages,” Merrill revealed.  “It is I who wish to leave.”

“I’m sure that Hawke will be happy to teach you to use your magic more affectively in battle,” Jack gave her a pointed look.

“Of course,” Marian grumbled.  Sure, she didn’t mind yet more responsibility.  She wasn’t convincing herself, though.

“The stories tell us that once all elvhan once had the gift,” Merrill continued.  “But so like many things, it was lost.  It’s a Keeper’s job to remember, to restore what we can.”

“Does the Chantry know about the Dalish mages,” Marian had a hard time believing that Templars were not purposely targeting Dalish Clans to get to their mages.”

“Oh, they know,” Merrill’s voice became harsh and bitter.  “Keeper Marethari told me that was one of the reasons we never camped in one place too long.  They usually won’t pursue us if we stay away from the cities and towns and keep moving.”

“Right, I’d be careful if I were you guys, the local Templars have a reputation,” Hawke warned.

 

After fighting several more skeletons, they came upon an elf sitting at a fire.  He saw Merrill and Jack and sneered.  “So the Keeper finally found someone to take you from here.”

“Yes,” Merrill raised her chin.

“Then finish your task quickly, human,” he addressed Hawke.  “We can not get rid of these two so soon.”

“Oh, Perry,” Jack’s grin was roughish.  “You’re just jealous about the night that I spent with Whilelm and Elisabeta.  How did you not know they weren’t just friends like she claimed, it was obvious that it wasn’t their first time together.”

“I have made my choice,” Merrill added.  “And I will save our clan, whatever you think.”

“Elisabeta has also made her choice,” Jack wiggled his eyebrows.  “It’s time to move on and get over this.”

They continued to climb.  “I’m sorry about Wesley,” Jack commented to Aveline.

She stopped in her tracks.  “How do you know about him?  I don’t believe we’ve even met. Did you know Wesley?”

“We met briefly,” Jack admitted.  He didn’t add that Aveline had been in too much of a rush for a funeral pyre, so he and Rose had taken care of sending her husband on to the maker.  That caused him to briefly wonder how Rose was and where and when she and the Doctor were now.

“He was a good man,” she sighed.  “Thedas is less for his loss.  I still miss him.”

“I lost my twin sister that same day,” Carver sniffed.

“Did you?”  Jack wondered if the Doctor ever planned to reveal to the Hawkes that Bethany was still alive.  Then again, without his interference she would most definitely be dead.

Merrill led them to a dark cave.  She stopped as she stared into it.  “I’m sorry, you’re really not seeing the Dalish at their best.  We’re good people that look out for each other.  Just not today, apparently.”

“Family is like that,” Marian shrugged.  “There are days I would love to sell Carver to the next Dalish tribe that travels through.”

“Really?”  She eyed Carver.  “He is so handsome and valiant, though.  I mean… Let’s go.  Ash’bellanor isn’t known for her patience.  She led them into the cave.

In the cave, they were set on by giant spiders, which they easily dispensed of.  Then they came through in another section of the mountain.  They then climbed up the mountain to a spot that Merrill claimed was sacred, where the ancients of the Ancient elves used to go to sleep and would not wake for centuries. 

“I guess they died in their sleep,” Jack commented. 

“They could have picked a more comfortable place, though,” Marian observed.

Merrill finally came to an altar.  “Maharen na melana sahlin.  Emma ir abelas souver inan isala hamin him dor’felas.”

“Do you know what she’s saying?”  Marian hissed to Jack.

“I know a little elvish,” he listened for a minute.  “She is asking Abelas for a pony for Christmas.”

“What’s Christmas?” Marian wanted to know.

“That’s more complicated,” Jack assured her.  “She also is hungry and wants a ham and cheese sandwich.”

“Well, she can get that at the Hanged Man,” Varric muttered.  “Let’s get on with this already.  I want off of this mountain.”

“We have to go find out what is happening with the guard patrols before we get back to Kirkwall,” Aveline reminded him.

Merrill put the amulet down on the altar.  “In uthera na veras.”  The ground shuddered and flames shot from the altar for a moment.

 Bright lights flashed, as Flemeth seemed to emerge from the amulet.  “Ah, and here we are.”

Merrill bowed before Flemeth.  “Andaran atish’an, Asha’bellanan.”

“One of the people, I see, so young and bright,” Flemeth looked kindly on Merrill.  “Do you know who I am beyond that title.”

Merrill stayed in her bow, her arms outstretched.  “I know only a little.”

“Then stand,” Flemeth commanded.  “The people bend their knees too quickly.”  She turned to Hawke.  “So refreshing to see someone who keeps their end of a bargain.  I half expected my amulet to end up in a merchant’s pocket!”

Marian gave a half smile.  “No one wanted to buy it.  Maybe because it had a witch inside?”

“Just a piece,” Flemeth revealed.  “A small piece, but it was all that was needed.”

“So your soul came to it after your body was destroyed,” Jack deduced.  “Elissa and some of her friends killed you.”

“It was inevitable,” Flemeth shrugged.  “I know my Morrigan very well.”

“What do you think, Daylen?” Marian asked her cousin.

“This is no magic I have ever seen or read about,” Daylen observed.  “What are you, a spirit or abomination?”

“I am a fly in the ointment,” Flemeth proclaimed.  “I am a whisper in the shadows.  “I am also and old, old woman.  More than that you need not know.”

“Old is relative,” Jack shot back. 

“You would know about being older than you seem, wouldn’t you?”  She studied Jack.  “Yet you are different than I.  When I try to puzzle you out, all I can see is a wolf… a bad wolf.”

“Is Morrigan someone I should know?” Marian pressed.

“She’s a girl who thinks she knows what is what better than I, or anyone,” Flemeth responded.  Then she laughed.  “And why not?  I raised her to be as she is!  I can not expect her to be less.”

“I’m not sure if she’s your daughter or your enemy,” Marian admitted.

Flemeth’s voice became calm and thoughtful.  “Neither is she.”

“I don’t understand,” Marian admitted.  She didn’t like encountering things she couldn’t understand.

“You don’t need to understand me, child,” Flemeth assured her.  “Know only that you have saved my life, just as I once saved yours.  An even trade I think.”

“You have plans, I take it,” Marian observed.

“Destiny awaits us both, dear girl,” Flemeth pronounced.  “We have much to do.  Before I go, a word of advice.  We stand upon the precipice of change.  The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss.  Watch for that moment… and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap.  It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly.”

“Cheap advice from a dragon,” Marian retorted.

“We all have our challenges,” Flemeth pointed out.  “Step carefully.  No path is darker than when your eyes are shut.”

“I have a word of caution for you,” Jack spoke up.  “When the dragon that was slain at Morrigan’s request lay dead, there are those who reported seeing a blonde elf waiting by it… as if waiting for something to happen to the dragon.  You either have an alley who knows you well or an enemy that knows too many of your secrets.”

“Thank  you for the warning,” she nodded to Jack.  Then she turned to Marian Hawke.  “Now the time has come for us both to leave.  You have my thanks… and my sympathy.”  She turned back into a dragon and flew away.

“Why will she not teach me that trick?” Marian grumbled.  She wanted to learn to be a dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited


	10. Guarding the Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian helps Aveline stop an ambush

“Can we go ten minutes without being attacked,” Hawke wondered as they trudged along the path where Aveline’s fellow guard should be.  They had been attacked by two separate groups of bandits and giant spiders.

“These spiders are making me miss the bears of Ferelden,” Carver commented.  “They at least had some dignity.”

“The bandits in Ferelden also had better loot,” Marian commented as she went through the items they had taken from the second group of bandits.  She stopped and looked at the side of the trail. “Oh, elfroot,” she picked some before continuing on.

They hit a third group of bandits.  These ones were a little tougher than the first two, but not by much.  When they all lay dead, Aveline inspected the bodies.  “They’re a little too well equipped for this.  Captain Jeven needs to know about this.  Let’s get back to the barracks for your reward.”  She turned and walked off.

“Aveline,” Carver called to her as they walked away.  “You didn’t tell them not to take me in the guards did you.”  A guilty look flashed across her face.  “You did, didn’t you?”

“Varric,” Hawke turned to her friend.  “Let’s go get drunk at the Hanged Man after this.”  She turned to Jack.  “You’re welcome along, of course.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited


	11. Well, Well... Enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flemeth/Mythal attempts to wake up Solas/Fen' Harel. There is a problem.

Flemeth made her way down Sunder Mount on draconic wings. She had an appointment to keep all right. Her ancient paramour continued to sleep and she was determined to, finally, awake him after all of these thousands of years.

She flew to the mouth of a cave hidden by ancient trees and shrubbery. The cave itself wound down far into the Earth. He was sleeping, waiting for her to finally bring him back to awareness. Transforming back to her human form she stepped into the cave and was shocked to find that she wasn’t alone.

A dwarf stood in front of her. “Enchantment!”

“Out of the way,” she commanded. “I have an important appointment in there.”

He shook his head. “No Enchantment.”

“I don’t have time for this,” she raised her hands and blasted. When she lowered them, he was still standing there. “How the…”

He smiled. “Enchantment.”

“Who are you?” She demanded, but he refused to answer. She turned away. “You can’t guard this cave forever, I have another appointment anyway. I need to visit my daughter… and my grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited


	12. Parting Advise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neria gives Anders some partig advise.

**Amaranthine**

Never give up,” Neria advised Anders.  “You never know what is going to happen next.”

“I don’t want to go on some suicide mission,” Anders admitted.  “I think you’re crazy to go hunting Old Gods, but I’m not happy about being left behind, either.”

“I need you to keep an eye on Justice, Kristoff’s body is failing and I don’t think he can retain the spirit much longer.  I need you to make sure Justice doesn’t do anything stupid,” Neria pleaded.  “He is really beginning to smell, so I hope he figures things out.  I’m only taking Nate, because I once heard him suggest Justice merge with a living host and I don’t want them doing something stupid.”

“You can count on me,” Anders assured her.

“Good,” she smiled.  “Weisshaupt is sending some Orlesian to overlook the keep while I’m gone.  Try to get along with him.”

“As long as he isn’t a Templar, we should get along fine,” Anders assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited


	13. Don't Take Dubious Jobs From Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian is offered another job.

“A friend of a friend of mine once said that _there are books of which the back and covers are by far the best parts_ ,” Jack commented as he looked at the cards in his hand.

“Was that my publisher?” Varric wondered.

Marian laughed.  “I don’t know how I feel about you featuring me in the latest one you are working on.”

“That’s one that I’m putting on the back burner for now,” Varric played a card.  “I want to write one about the Hero of Ferelden, so I’m trying to gather stories about her.”

“Elissa?”  Jack perked up.  “I know Elissa Cousland-Theirin: The Hero of Ferelden.”

“No,” Daylen shook his head; not in denial, but in awe.  “How did you meet someone like her?”

“I worked in Highever, at Castle Cousland before the Blight began,” Jack revealed.  “It was also before Rendon Howe and his forces attacked the castle in the dead of the night after most of Highever’s soldiers had left to fight the darkspawn.  I was still at the castle that night.”

“How did you survive then?” Carver challenged.  “There were fewer survivors from that attack than there were from the Battle of Ostagar.”

“I had help from a friend named The Doctor,” Jack began his tale as they continued to play Wicked Grace.

Jack had only gotten as far as his and Rose’s escape from Cousland Castle, with the Doctor’s help, when the yawning started. 

Daylen slung his arm around Marian.  “I think it’s time to go home Cousin.”

She nodded, but took another swig of her ale.  “Let’s…”  She stopped as a dwarf approached their table.  He was swarthy and looked like a mix between an Orzammar dwarf and a Raivani pirate.  “Do I know you?”

“Andraste’s kickers,” he eyed the group.  “Are you… the one that mercenary told me about?  The one looking for work?”

“Well, I do like work,” she eyed him as he fidgeted.  “Are you afraid I was going to attack you?”

“Oh, no, no!”  She waved his hands in front of him.  “Or I hope not, anyhow.  My apologies, human.  I haven’t been on the surface long and this place makes me nervous.  It’s even worse than the taverns in Orzammar, if you can imagine that.  I keep thinking I’ll fall up into that sky any minute!”

“What a bizarre thing to be scared of,” Daylen commented.

“But I digress,” he waved his hands again.  “I need some help; rather badly, in fact.  Some product of mine has been… misplaced.  The men who were supposed to deliver it decided not to.  If you retrieve my property, I could reward you handsomely.”

“Just what did the men steal?” Marian demanded to know.

The dwarf chuckled.  “Did I saw steal?  I don’t know that I would go that far.  They seemed like perfectly reasonable smugglers.  They smiled and everything.  The goods _are_  valuable, however.  And my client wants them very badly!  You know how these Templars can be.”

“Lyrium,” Marian realized what he meant.  “You’re smuggling lyrium to Templars?”

“I don’t know if you are brave or foolish,” Daylen commented.

“Shh, Shh,” the dwarf looked around.  “By the Paragons, not so loudly!  My word, I’m not cut out for this.  I should have taken the job sweeping out stables like mother insisted.”

“Make it worth my time and I’ll help you,” Marian declared.

“Oh, I will,” he assured her.  “Or I’ll try to.  The gentlemen conduct their business at night in a little hovel within the alienage.  If you have to kill them, then I guess it can’t be avoided.  But I’m sure they’ll be reasonable.”

“This is the second job we have received from a dwarf today,” Carver observed.  The other one had them hunting Tal Vashoth so he could make an impression on the Qunari who were held up in the city.  He wanted them to sell him their black powder, or the secret to making it.

“We might just get enough gold for the expedition after all,” Marian was hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	14. This Town Needs Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian continues to help clean up the streets of Kirkwall.

Things didn’t go so well when they got to the Barracks.  Aveline closeted herself in the guard commander’s office with Javen and the yelling could soon be heard.  “I don’t know how they do it where you’re from, Guardswoman, but I decide the patrols, not you and your whim!  You may have been put up for lieutenant in your first year, but I’ll have no show offs in my command.  Have I made myself clear?  Report to your post before I have you and your Ferelden accomplice jailed.”

“That was a lot of yelling for doing him a favor,” Marian observed.

“He’s dirty,” Jack concluded.

“We killed a band of highwaymen,” Aveline pointed out.  “What does it matter whose patrol it was?  It’s not the first time he’s made me wonder like this.  Something is very wrong.”

“So let’s find out whose toes you actually stepped on,” Marian suggested.

“Then we should check the duty roster,” Aveline deduced.  “And see who was supposed to take that route.  What have I stepped into this time?  I can tell you that I won’t let threatening my friends go, though.”

As Aveline made her way to the duty roster a nervous guard with a slight build hurried to her side.  “Aveline, I owe you for clearing that ambush the other night.  Spared me a mess of trouble.”

“Brennan,” Aveline addressed her compatriot.  “That route was yours?”

“It was,” Brennan concurred.  “Single patrol.  I’d have been dead for sure.”

“So there was nothing unusual about it at all?” Hawke pressed.

Brennen shrugged.  “It had been clear for weeks.  It didn’t get unusual until we heard about you and Aveline.  The captain reassigned me after he heard what you did, and I passed the satchel to Donnic for his patrol tonight.”

“The Satchel?”  Marian was very interested in knowing what was in that satchel.

Brennen didn’t think it was a big deal.  “It had pay and order assignments.  Captain has us run deliveries to the outposts during light duty.  It’s usually just an updated copy of the roster.  The satchel for that night was heavy, though.  Anyway, thanks again, Aveline.  You’re a good one.”

“So the satchel gets heavy the same day we discover an ambush,” Aveline observed.

“I bet there’s a perfectly reasonable lie that explains why your captain arranged this,” Marian commented.

Aveline shrugged.  “I’d be willing to hear it, but not while a guard may be walking into a trap.  Brennan said Donnic… a good man.”  She turned back to the roster.  “Donnic… Donnic.  I’ve got his route.  A night walk in Lowtown.  Let’s go make sure his quiet patrol stays that way.”

 

Marian stopped by Gamlen’s house to update her mother on her jobs and where she would be for the night.  Marian had assumed a lot of the duties of the head of her household, but her mother worried.  Plus, she wanted Barkspawn with her.  She then joined her friends for dinner at the Hanged Man before they intercepted Donnic’s patrol.

She greeted the bar tender as she walked in.  “Any news from Ferelden.”

“It is the strangest thing,” he commented.  “There has been a drastic plunge in the pigeon population there.  Who would hurt those poor birds.”

“That is weird,” she agreed.

“Also, there seems to be trouble brewing with the Arl of Redcliffe’s family,” he added.  “I hear his wife may have tried to poison him, because she prefers his brother and mabari to him.  It sounds strange to me, but that’s what I hear.”

“So does she prefer both his brother and mabari, depending on her mood, or both at the same time?” Marian was a bit confused. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged.

She shook her head as she joined the others at the table.  “There is some strange news out of Ferelden lately.”

“I know,” Daylen leaned forward.  “Did you hear about the pigeons?”

“We have an hour to eat,” Aveline declared impatiently.  “Then we need to get to Donnic before he finds himself in an ambush.”

“Yes, mom,” Marian muttered.

“What was that?” Aveline’s voice was sharp.

“Nothing,” Marian said an airy, high octave.  “Mom,” she added under her breath.  She turned to a barmaid and ordered.

 

When Marian’s group had finished eating dinner, they exited the Hanged Man and took in the squalor and desperation that was Lowtown.  “There’s always coin getting rid of idiots.  Especially thugs who target the streets because it’s dark,” Varric commented to no one particular.

“This town needs Batman,” Jack responded.

“Who?” Carver wondered.

It seemed as if Varric’s words were prophetic, because the moment they stepped around a corner they were set on by a group of thugs who quickly realized they had picked the wrong victims.  As they dropped one by one, their colleagues seemed to appear from the sky as they jumped off of roofs to the streets below.

“You should have run,” Aveline commented as she cut yet more down.

It wasn’t long until the streets were littered with the bodies of the thugs.  “This town obviously needs more guards,” Carver pointed out.

“You don’t take orders well,” Aveline countered.

Marian ignored them as she looted the thieves’ bodies.  Then she continued on to where Aveline insisted Donnic would be.

As they approached the area, they were set on by more bandits.  Marian cast a hail of fireballs as Aveline and Jack once again hefted their shields and swords.  Daylen moved to stand back to back with her as he called up a powerful windstorm, which knocked his enemies back and then drowned them in minute amounts of water.

“Bianca’s getting quite the work out,” Varric’s voice was cheerful.  He let out a strafe of bolts and felled when goon after another.

Carver let out a war cry and began to hew through their foes, while Barkspawn charged in. 

When one of the bandits got to close, Marian cast a small jagged wall of ice around herself, freezing the bandit and one of his friends.  She turned to see that Aveline and Jack had synched into a pattern and were easily taking out those around them on one side of her, while Carver and Barkspawn took the other.

When the bandits were all down, she noticed a man in a guard’s uniform laying on the ground.

Jack studied the bodies.  “These guys were Coaterie.”

“How would you know that?” Carver challenged.

“I’ve been studying the groups around here since I… landed… in Kirkwall,” Jack declared.

As the guardsmen tried to sit up, Aveline rushed to his side.  “Who?”   He looked up at her.  “Ave… Aveline?  You’re a beautiful sight.”

Aveline smiled through the blood now caked on her face.  “Guardsman?”

“I mean…” he stumbled.  “I was on patrol and they came out of nowhere.  I took a few down, but there were too many at once.  The Captain said this route was supposed to be quiet.”

Marian bent down and investigated the bag that Donnic had been carrying.  She handed it to Carver who studied the contents for a moment.  “The seal of the viscount,” he reported.  “Office details, city accounts.”

“Valuable to a guild of thieves,” Marian observed.

Aveline bowed her head and fisted her hands.  “A sacrificial delivery with one of our own.  Captain Jeven will answer.”

Marian tsked.  “Selling out his own… forget guard captain, this man needs to be in government.”

“Not now, Hawke,” Aveline admonished.  “Jeven needs to see how justice works.  This goes to the office of the viscount.  This will be known.”

“So do we wake up the viscount?” Jack wondered.  “I wonder what he wears to bed.”

“Probably silk pajamas and a soft, velvet cap,” Varric predicted.

“The captain likes his thieves so much, let’s see if they welcome him in prison,” Aveline was determined to see him thrown in there immediately.

 

It was only a couple of hours later when they accompanied the viscount and some of the guards into the barracks.

“You were right, Varric,” Jack conceded.  “It was silk pajamas and a velvet cap.”

“I’m always right, Face,” Varric crowed.  “Never doubt me.”

“How dare you!”  Captain Jeven was screaming as he yanked his arm out of the grip of one of his own guardsmen.  “I am the guard captain!  I won’t be treated like this!”  The guard grabbed his arm again and one of his companions took the other.  Jeven glared at Aveline who now stood in front of him, arms crossed and a slight smile on her face.  “Ferelden bitch!  This was your affair.  I’ll see you hanged!  Quartered!  This will not stand!”

Bran Cavin, the viscount’s seneschal, looked after him.  “We found a number of his debts to… suspect people.  Such poor character.”  He turned to those standing near him.  “But you, Aveline Vallen, have proven your loyalty and ability.”

She looked down.  “The guards deserve better than him, messre.”

“Indeed,” Bran agreed.  “The viscount would have you put your care for the men into direct practice.  You will assume the captain’s job.”

“What?” She looked up and stepped back.

“In due time, of course,” Bran lifted a hand.  “There will be training, approvals.  Months, at least.  But who better to build respect than the woman who exposed this… embarrassment.  Resolve any outstanding business, guardswoman.  You will be very busy.”  He turned and walked out of the office.

“Congratulations,” Marian yawned.  “I’m going home and going to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	15. Ser Pounce-A-Lot's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Pounce-A-Lot gets a new home, because Stroud is egregious.

The Doctor had a bounce to his step as he approached Vigil’s Keep.  “It has been awhile since I’ve seen Neria and her little band.  I hope they are doing well.  Varric’s books seemed to have lost track of them.”

“Halt,” a guard stepped forward.  “Identify yourselves now.”

The Doctor laughed.  “You know me, Severus.  I was with Neria’s team when she killed the Architect.”  In truth, it had been the Doctor who had killed the arch-darkspawn and his minions, but he didn’t advertise that.

“You know me,” Rose stepped around him. 

“Lady Rose,” the guard bowed.

“Is Neria here?” Rose hoped.

“No,” the guard sighed.  “She went on a dangerous mission with several other Grey Wardens.  The high and mighties up in Weisshaupt sent an Orlesian to be Warden Commander in her absence.  Lady Rose, you are friends with their majesties, right?”

“Yes,” Rose had a bad feeling about this.  “Queen Elissa and I are good friends.  What’s wrong?”

“Those guys at Weisshaupt have insulted Ferelden by sending one of those masked minions of Empress Celine’s, do they think we have forgotten how the Orlesian Grey Wardens left us all to die during the Blight?” The guard bristled.  “If it weren’t for their majesties, Ferelden would look worse than the Anderfells and we’d all be dead.  This Stroud, though, he is a hard, by the book type, who is making life unbearable for everyone.”

Rose looked at the Doctor.  “Does no one in Weisshaupt know the history between Ferelden and Orlais?  What were they thinking?”

“We’ll look into this,” the Doctor promised.

“I’ll go to Denerim myself,” Rose promised.

 

The Doctor decided not to announce himself, but to instead talk to the Ferelden Wardens one by one.  The first one he talked to was Justice.  Kristoff’s body was literally falling apart, but Justice claimed he wasn’t ready to go back to the Fade.  When asked about Stroud, Justice replied that Stroud was not like Neria and did not consider that Ferelden Wardens were all new and young.  He also revealed that Stroud didn’t like him and wanted to force him back into the Fade.

He then visited Marianna, a particularly scholarly Grey Warden.  She had been recruited after the death of the Architect and the Mother.  She was in the practice field, wielding a practice long sword under the hot sun.  A deep frown on her face.  She told him two things.  One was that the one thing he could really do for the Wardens was to make sure Commander Neria came back safely.  The other was to see Anders; Stroud had ordered him to give up his cat, Ser Pounce-a-lot, because Stroud and the Orlesian Wardens he had brought with him thought it made him too soft.

So the third visit he made was to Anders.  Anders was sitting in his room watching Ser Pounce-a-lot chase a ball of yarn.  Ser Pounce-a-lot meowed happily when the Doctor walked in and rushed to him.

“I missed you, too,” the Doctor scooped Ser Pounce-a-lot up and scratched him under his chin.  “You recognize me, don’t you, you pretty kitty.  The others are still not seeing passed the new face.”

“Who?” Anders stood, then he saw Rose come in as well and thought about the words just said.  “Doctor?”

“It’s him,” Rose confirmed.  “What is going on here?”

“Weisshaupt thought that sending Orlesian Wardens here while Neria was gone was a good idea,” Anders pouted.  “Now they tell me that I can’t keep the best companion here.  Ser Pounce-a-lot has fought more darkspawn then that milksop has and saved more lives.  He’s and his cronies are just as bad as the Templars.”

“Where is Commander Surana?” The Doctor pressed.

“She went to Hunterfell in Nevarra,” Anders explained.  “She is hunting an Old God named Arturem.”

“She is in the Deep Roads hunting Old Gods?” Rose shook her head. “That’s awfully dangerous.”

“She is determined to get rid of them before anyone else dies in a Blight,” The Doctor understood her reasoning.  “Have Varric or Bethany returned here?  They were on a mission for me.”

Anders shook his head.  “They aren’t Wardens, though, so I doubt Stroud would let them stay if they did.  I’m surprised he hasn’t kicked the two of you out.”

Rose shrugged.  “He doesn’t know we’re here.  Besides, it looks like I’m grabbing my horse and heading back to Denerim.”

“Stroud gave your Nebula to one of his Orlesian Warden buddies,” Anders announced.

The Doctor put a restraining hand on Rose’s arm and she covered it with her own as she counted to ten.  “Where is she now?”

“I’m not sure,” Anders sighed.

Ser Pounce-a-lot patted the Doctor’s chest and meowed.

“Pounce says she is in the stables and doesn’t like the Orlesian, she thinks he smells funny and wants her to do fancy gates,” the Doctor announced.

Ser Pounce-a-lot meowed again. 

“She isn’t a prissy Orlesian mare, she’s a Ferelden Fodder,” the Doctor continued to translate. 

“I’ll head to Denerim immediately,” Rose decided.  “And I’ll let Queen Elissa know that the horse she gave me was being ridden by a smelly Orlesian.  I’m sure they’ll have something to say in response to that.”

The Doctor didn’t like being separated from his Rose for long periods, but he knew the best thing for Ferelden was to have Rose report what was happening in Ameranthine personally.  He nodded.  “Meanwhile, I’ll make sure that Neria makes it back here in one piece.”

Ser Pounce-a-lot meowed again.  Then he looked at Anders and meowed.

“I would love to keep you, too,” Anders responded.  “But if you are still here in the morning, Stroud has threatened to take you to the Deep Roads and leave you there.”

Ser Pounce-a-lot turned back to the Doctor and meowed. 

“Of course you will come with me,” the Doctor responded.  He turned to Anders.  Ser Pounce-a-lot will stay with me in the TARDIS until we get this all sorted out.  Just promise me you’ll be here when I get back.”

Anders gave him an innocent look.  “Of course I will be, where else would I be?”

Ser Pounce-a-lot looked at him, meowed, then turned to the Doctor and meowed again. 

“I have my doubts, too,” the Doctor admitted, but left.

He was only gone for ten minutes when Justice dragged what was left of Kristoff’s corpse into Ander’s room.  He looked like a zombie from one of Earth’s horror movies.  “I have a proposition for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	16. A Brooding Elf Enters the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and company spring a trap and meet Fenris.

“Siblings are the friends the Maker gives you that you aren’t sure you want,” Marian declared.

“All I asked was if you’re really going to hand the lyrium over to Anso to sell to the Templars,” Carver objected.

“He will probably sell it to the washed out, but still addicted, Templars,” Varric predicted.  “Like that Samson guy.  I still can’t believe he pretended like he was actually helping out young apostates when he was handing them over to someone who was selling them to Tevintor slave traders.”

“He probably thought he was helping them,” Carver objected.

“From what I hear, being a slave might be better than ending up in the Gallows,” Jack admitted.  “The bartender at The Hanged Man told me that Meredith had the hair of dead mages weaved into a blanket to keep her warm in the winter.”

“I have no desire to meet the woman, that’s for sure,” Marian shivered.

Barkspawn yapped in agreement.

“I surely don’t,” Merrill shook her head.  “A Templar started trailing me in the market the other day.  I was afraid he was going to figure out that I was a mage and drag me to that horrible place.”

“Have many Templars been bothering you, Merrill?” Carver was worried.

“Oh, no,” she laughed.  “I no to avoid them.  Besides, my neighbors are this couple who are really good with swords, so the Templars and guards have been messing with us less.  I mean, they still go to the alienage to cause trouble, but not as often as they used to.  Kallian, my neighbor, is even organizing some of us into a kind of watch where we look out for each other.”

“They have swords?” Varric repeated.  “Don’t let Aveline know.  She might try to do something about that.”

“They are just keeping law and order,” Merrill protested.  “Aveline can’t get mad about that.  It’s what she does, too, and what Hawke does.”

“I’m just in this for the money,” Marian responded. 

“Yet you go vengeance for that nice man earlier today,” Merrill pointed out.

“You mean the religious zealot?” Jack wondered.

“Yes, the one who has a picture of Andraste in front of his crotch,” Merrill responded.  “Is that normal?  Do many men where the façade of holy women in front of their crotch or does it mean he wants to… lay with her?”

“It isn’t usual where I come from,” Jack muttered.

“No one wore such fashions in the mage circle,” Daylen added.  “I think it might be the second part, but I’d imagine the Maker might get a bit put out about someone thinking of his Bride in such a … carnal… manner.”

They soon found themselves in the alienage where Anso had told them the smugglers and their contraband stash of lyrium was.

“It isn’t that for from my house,” Merrill noted.  “I wonder if I have seen any of the smugglers on the street or near the market.”

They entered the house and were soon set upon by a group of bandits.  It was hard to tell if they were just bandits or smugglers.  It only took five minutes to kill them all, so either way they weren’t very good at leading a life of organized crime.

When Marian then went for the lyrium, she found all of the chests in the little house empty.  “You have to be kidding me.  Let’s go tell Anso that his lyrium is long gone.”

“I don’t like the feel of this,” Jack muttered.  “Something is definitely off.”

“You’re just being paranoid,” Daylen opened the door and found the alienage filled with men in Tevinter style armor.  “Or maybe not.”

Marian quickly cast a rain of fireballs, while Merrill began zapping people with lightning strikes.  Jack and Barkspawn gave war cries and ran out to combat.  While Daylen knocked his opponents down with jets of water and then let Carver finish them off.

A few doors down, a door opened and Zevran and Kallian emerged with their swords drawn.  “Do we really have Tevintor Slavers in Kirkwall now?”  Zevran stabbed one of them with a long dagger and then used his sword to behead him.

Kallian lunged at another slaver and ran him through.  “We managed to get them in Denerim’s alienage.  They’re like other vermin; they aren’t wanted and almost impossible to get rid of.”

“See, there are my neighbors,” Merrill waved to them.

“You know those two, Daisy?”  Varric rapidly shot one Tevintor after another.

“Oh, yes, they’re very nice,” Merrill proclaimed as she activated a walking bomb in one of the corpses.  “They even know the Hero of Ferelden, although Kallian doesn’t like her much.”

“Why ever not?” Marian threw a fireball.  “Didn’t she save the entire kingdom?”

“Oh, yes,” Merrill watched as Kallian beheaded another slaver.  “But she saved some piece of scum named Kendall and Kallian is never going to forgive that.”

Soon, the streets were empty, but soon a man appeared; he was bristling.  He approached Marian.  “I don’t know who you are, friend, but you’ve made a serious mistake coming here.  Lieutenant!  I want everyone in the clearing.  Now!”

Behind him, a blood soaked man stumbled out.  “Captain…”

A deep, sexy, voice spoke from the shadows.  “Your men are dead and your trap has failed.  I suggest running back to your master while you can.”  The man speaking emerged revealing a white haired elf with strange tattoos, which glowed blue, all over his body.

The man in the Tevintor armor grabbed the newcomer by the shoulder.  “You’re going nowhere, slave!”

The newcomer’s hand glowed and then he plunged it _through_ the chest of the man in armor.  It went all the way through.  “I am not a slave.”  He turned to Marian.  “I apologize.  When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they’d be so… numerous.”

Marian was studying the visible tattoos, they were now white.  “Don’t worry, we do this sort of thing often.”

“Impressive,” he looked at the bodies and then turned back to her again.  “My name’s Fenris.  These men were imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magisters lost property, namely myself.  They were trying to lure me into the open.  Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone.  Thankfully, Anso chose wisely.”

“Everything Anso said was a lie then?”  Marian was more than a bit offended.

“Not everything,” Fenris held out his hands.  “Your employer was simply not who you believed.”

“If you couldn’t fight them, why not just run?” She was put out about being used.

He gave a half shrug.  “There comes a time when you must stop running, when you turn and face the tiger.”

“Does all of this effort have something to do with those markings?” Jack wondered.

“Yes,” Fenris displayed uncovered arms.  “I imagine I must look strange to all of you.  I did not receive these markings by choice.  Even so, they have served me well.  Without them, I would still be a slave.”

“Anso’s job did seem a little too easy,” Marian conceded.

Fenris began searching the leader’s pockets.  “It’s as I feared,” he declared.  “Danarius is here.  I hate to impose further, but I need you to come with me to his mansion.  I must confront my master if I want to be free.”

“Sure, why not?” Hawke shrugged.

“You’re on your own there,” Kallian declared.  “I just came out to keep my neighborhood safe.”  She and Zevran turned and went back in to their home.

 

Marian and her companions followed Fenris through the streets of Hightown.  While it was in better repair, they were still attacked by three different groups of bandits on their way to Danarius’ mansion.  One time, the bandits were even dressed as guards.  The goods that the thieves had been carrying turned out to be just as bad as those in Lowtown; Hawke discovered when she looted their bodies.

“They weren’t really guards,” Carver demanded.

“I don’t know,” Varric shook his head.  “With this city, you can never be sure.”

“I want to know who is in charge of picking up all of those bodies off of the street,” Merrill decided.  “They must be awfully busy, but they are all gone again come morning.”

“Does anyone investigate the deaths?” Jack questioned.  “How does one know if someone has been murdered or was killed while trying to rob the wrong group?”

“We’ll have to ask Aveline when she is done with guard captain training,” Marian decided.

Fenris studied the home as they approached.  “No one’s left the mansion.  I’ve heard nothing within.  Danarius may know we’re here.  I wouldn’t put it passed him.”

“I could stand to know a little more about this Danarius,” Marian decided.

“He is a magister of the Tevintor Imperium,” Fenris revealed.

“Oh, is that all?”  There was a tremble under Varric’s laugh.  “Nothing to worry about then.”

“There, he is a wealthy mage with great influence,” Fenris continued.  “Here, he is but a man and he sweats like any other when death comes for him.”

“Except the part where he is a trained Tevintor Magister,” Marian pointed out.  “What’s the worst that can happen?”

“It is good that you do not fear death, but that does not mean you should be reckless,” Fenris obviously did not know Marian well.  He turned and led her into Danarius’ mansion.

They had barely made it passed the foyer when they were attacked by shades and a rage demon.  It was the same from room to room.  “What kind of blood magic is he performing to get this many demons?” Daylen wondered.

“I don’t think we want to know,” Marian muttered.

“He is a Tevintor Magister, that should be enough to tell you what kind of man he is,” Fenris snarled.

“Wow, bigotry from an elf, how quaint,” Varric commented.

“Most elves I know have a problem with humans due to some trauma in their lives,” Jack commented.  “None so focused on one specific group, though.  There was this one elf, though, a Dalish mage who seemed to hate pretty much everyone.  She and Fenris would probably make a cute couple.”

“Do not play match maker with me, human,” Fenris warned as they fought off yet another wave of shades.  This time Marian found a key on one of them.

“Technically, I’m… never mind,” Jack shook his head.  “It would take too long to explain.

It turned out that the key was to Danarius’ room.  While there were a few chests in it, it was otherwise empty.

“He’s gone,” Fenris wanted to hit something.  “Take what you can, I’ll meet you outside.”  He walked away while Marian went through the chests.

 

Marian found a few health potions, lyrium, and three gold pieces in the chests.  It was better than what she had expected from Anso.  When she was done, she strolled out the door.

“It never ends,” Fenris declared when they walked out.  “I escaped a land with dark magic only to have it follow me at every turn.  It is burned into my very flesh and now I find myself in the company of even more mages.  I saw you, Hawke, I saw you performing _magic_.  You are a mage.”

“I’m a mage?”  Hawke gripped Daylen’s robes.  “Did you hear that, Daylen?  He was me perform magic, so now he thinks I’m a mage.”

Daylen threw a comforting arm around her.  “Don’t worry, Marian.  You’re no more a mage than I am.”

“I do thank you for your help,” Fenris amended.  “Do not think I don’t… and I will welcome your company as long as I don’t see you perform blood magic.”

“It’s all in a day’s work for people like us,” Jack smiled at him.  “Hi, I’m Jack Harkness.”

“Oh, don’t worry about Hawke,” Merrill laughed.  “I’m the only one in the group that does blood magic.”

“Let’s go the hanged man where we can discuss this over a few pints,” Varric holstered Bianca and led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments wanted.


	17. Those Templars Be led By Madame Cray Cray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen confronts Wilmot

Shaking hands gripped a bottle filled with blue liquid while voices echoed in the background; they were crying for help, but there was nothing he could do.  One by one, familiar faces twisted in agony as bodies fell to the ground.  One by one, those he had once stood with fell.  _No_ , Cullen closed his eyes.  This had happened in the past, he didn’t want to remember anymore.  He steadied his hands as he drank the lyrium, closing his eyes.  His hands stilled and the voices stopped.  When he opened his eyes he was in the Gallows and not a distant keep in Ferelden as it was overrun by blood mages and abominations.

A soft knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.  “Come,” he commanded.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Knight Commander, but another recruit has gone missing,” a middle aged mage bowed.

From her calm voice and the brand on her forehead, he knew she was tranquil.  He knew this mage, though.  Yolanda had been well past her Harrowing and had displayed no trouble controlling her gifts.  She was a bit on the wild side and could be rebellious at times, but nothing major.  Uldred had also been in complete control of his powers, Cullen reminded himself.  “Yolanda, when were you made tranquil?”

“Two weeks ago,” she responded.

“Why?” He hadn’t realized he had asked out loud.

“I snuck into Meredith’s rooms,” she explained.  “I had wanted to check out her blanket to see if it was really made from hair.  She thought I was trying to get Templar secrets, though; either to escape or take over the tower like Uldred tried in Ferelden.”

“Did you tell her that?”  He pressed.

“I did,” her voice was still calm.  “She has trouble believing such rumors exist about her, though, and naturally did not believe me.  I can see how she would be suspicious.” 

“When is the last time the recruit was seen?”  He changed the subject.

“It was two days ago,” she responded.  “He and a couple of his friends went to the Blooming Rose.”

“The men are spending too much time there,” Cullen rubbed his eyes.  “I don’t like it and I know that Meredith has told them that that place and those… girls and boys… are restricted.”

“Yes, she has, Commander,” Yolanda agreed.  “Yet the men find they have needs and seek the company of those who work at the establishment.”

“I’ll grab Robin and Will,” Cullen decided.  “We’ll question the… ladies.”

 

It was only a few hours later that the three Templars made their way to The Blooming Rose.  Cullen’s face was already pink when they entered.  He approached Madame Lusine, who gave him a bright, lascivious smile.  “What would you gentlemen… and lady… like?”

“Information and answers,” Cullen tried to keep his voice even, but couldn’t help the crack.  He had never been in a place like this before.  He wasn’t completely inexperienced with women, and only liked to be with women, but his only encounters had been a couple of drunken nights with friends and the entire experiences were never spoken of again.

“Really?” Lusine ran a bold hand through his blonde curls.  “I could give you the first one free… if it’s on me and the second and third ones for that matter.”

He took a step back and cursed as his subordinates noticed his face turn beat red.  “We need to talk to your employees, ma’am.  It seems that several of our Templars are missing and they were last seen here.”

“You think I had something to do with their disappearances?”  She became indignant.

“No, ma’am,” he assured her.

“You’re obviously not stupid enough to invoke Meredith’s wrath,” Robin added.

“However,” Cullen continued.  “Your employees may be of help in finding them.  They may have let something slip while they were… talking.”

“Of course,” Lusine nodded.  “I’ll get them for you.”

 

The interviews took hours, even with three Templars doing the questioning.  Nothing useful was learned and they had to return to the Gallows without much information and the recruits still missing.  A week later, Wilmod, one of the first recruits to disappear, reappeared.

Cullen had Wilmod watched and tried to question him, but when he did so the recruit would act confused.  His answers to all questions were vapid, banal, or weak.  After a few weeks, Wilmod snuck out of the Gallows and Cullen had him followed.

He found Wilmod on the Wounded Coast.  The recruit had set up a camp and was waiting for someone.  “There you are,” he looked around as he approached.  “Is life in the gallows so hard that you would rather rough it out here than live under Meredith’s rule?”

“I need my space,” Wilmod shrugged.

He grabbed Wilmod, he had enough of the man’s evasions and lies.  “Andraste be my witness, Wilmod.  I will have the truth from you.  Now!”

Wilmod cowered back.  “Mercy, ser, mercy.”

Something was wrong with the recruit, something sickeningly familiar.  “Were it that easy.”

“Don’t hit me,” Wilmod pleaded.

The lyrium in Cullen’s blood hummed.  Something was definitely off.  He kneed Wilmod in the stomach and drew his sword.  If the presence he was feeling was really there, threatening the recruit should work.  Too many were missing and their lives and souls were at stake.  “I will know where you are going and I will know now.”

A new voice interrupted their desperate dance.  “I thought Templars only treated mages this badly.  Nice to see you’re branching out.”  Cullen turned to see a dark haired woman with a blood smear on her nose.  She was accompanied by several men, a guardswoman, and an elven lass.

One of her companions shook his head.  “It’s the blasted knight-captain.  Don’t.”

Did they have a reason to worry about him?  Cullen couldn’t concern himself with that now, now with so many recruits disappearing.  “This is Templar business, stranger.”

Wilmod began to laugh.  Cullen silently cursed, knowing he had been right about him; especially when Wilmod sprang to his feet unnaturally.  “You have struck me for the last time, you pathetic human.  To me!”  There was a flash of light an abomination appeared in Wilmot’s place.

“I was right,” Cullen cursed.  Three more abominations sprang from the ground.  “Maker preserve us,” it was happening again.  At least this time he had no friends around whom he’d have to watch die.  He held up his shield and attacked.

The strangers jumped in swinging staffs and swords.  The dwarf had a repeating crossbow, something Cullen had thought was impossible to produce, and was shooting bolt after bolt at the abominations.  He shield bashed one and cut at it, but his foot slipped on the blood of one of the other abominations and he felt himself losing his balance.  As he crashed onto his back, the abomination lunged.  So this would be it, after having survived the horrors of Kinloch Keep he would be killed by an abomination after all, only it would be in the wilds around Kirkwall.  Then a fire ball flew passed his head and hit his attacker.  It was followed by a blast of cold that stopped in its tracks.

The stranger was an apostate.  His life had just been saved by an apostate mage.  He climbed back to his feet to see an attractive dark haired man plunge his sword into the remaining abomination, while the dwarf struck it with a bolt from his impressive crossbow.  The creature exploded.

“People should stop messing with us,” the dwarf crowed.

Cullen coughed, realizing he was covered in blood.  Yet he felt vindicated.  “I knew.  I knew he was involved in something sinister; but this, is it even possible?”

“Do you think he was possessed?” The woman with the blood smear wondered; the apostate.

His life had been saved by an apostate, what was he to do?  “Normally, we only worry that mages will fall victim to possession.  I have heard of blood mages or demons in solid form, who could summon others into unwilling hosts, but I had not thought one of our own would be susceptible.”

“You shouldn’t have been out here alone with him,” the blood smeared woman pointed out.

Did she think him incapable?  “I am Knight Captain Cullen,” he introduced himself.  “I thank you for your assistance.  I’ve been conducting an investigation of some of our recruits who have gone missing.  Wilmod was the first to return.  I had hoped to confront him quietly, out of sight.”

“If you didn’t know he was possessed, why draw a sword on a recruit?”  The attractive man who wielded a sword and shield was curious.

“He had only been back a few days when he left again secretly.  It set off some warning bells,” Cullen scanned Wilmot’s camp sight.  He wondered if there was anything there to give clues about the others whereabouts.  “I meant to scare him into a confession.  He had to believe my threats were genuine.”

“Do you know what happened to Wilmod while he was gone?”  The guardswoman pressed.

Cullen began to wonder what this group’s avid interest was about.  “Obviously more than I had anticipated.  Wilmod has never been fully… convinced of the Order’s rules.  Mages can not be our friends,” he had learned that the hard way.  “They must be watched.  I thought Wilmod might be meeting some old friends who’d escaped the circle.” 

“I’ve got friends who are mages.  Are you saying they need to ‘always be watched as well?”  Blood smear challenged.

“I was at the Circle Tower in Ferelden during the Blight,” Cullen revealed.  “I saw firsthand how Templars trust and leniency can be rewarded.  I still have nightmares about Uldred’s depravities.”

“The recruits believe that Meredith has gone cray cray and was conducting some sort of deadly ritual,” Blood Smear revealed.

“What?  That’s preposterous,” Cullen gave a little laugh.  At least he hoped it was.  Meredith was quite zealous about her calling as  Templar, but she wouldn’t hurt her recruits.  “The recruits can be worse than a weaving circle with their rumors.  There is a vigil before Templars take their arms, but the gravest danger they face is falling asleep.”

“I was trying to find another recruit,” she revealed.  “A friend of Wilmot’s  Do you know where Keran is?”

Cullen shook his head.  He hoped Keran wasn’t becoming possessed as well.  “He also disappeared.  They were last seen together at the Blooming Rose.”  Meredith wasn’t just not hurting her soldiers, she was trying to protect them against themselves Cullen decided.  “But I had no luck in interrogating the… uh… young ladies there.  I doubt they know anything of magic or demons.”  Not that he had interrogated them too closely.  They had kept hitting on him, which just caused him to blush and stammer; him, the Knight Commander.  “Who are you stranger?”  Why would an apostate be searching for a Templar recruit?  It made no sense.

“I’m Marian Hawke,” she introduced herself with a smile.  The elf growled a bit when she turned her charming smile on Cullen.  It sounded as if he was either jealous or part bear.

“Marian Hawke?”  He must have been wrong about her, Cullen decided.  He had heard of her, she used to be a mercenary and helped a lot of people.  She was not exactly in hiding or keeping a low profile.  There was no way she could be an apostate.  The fireball must have come from one of her companions.  He scanned them.  There was a Dalish elf who looked decidedly nervous.  It was probably her.  Cullen had heard that the Dalish elves usually had a couple of mages in their clans, he had never been overly concerned about it as he had also heard of a clan turning on their own First and killing him when he became possessed.  “I’ve heard of you.”

“Nothing good, I’m sure,” she laughed.  “I’d be willing to search there,”  she volunteered.  “I have never been to the Blooming Rose, but Daylen and Carver here have been wanting to check it out.  Plus, I have to go there anyway.  I’m hunting down a missing woman for her husband and it seems she had a… special friend… who worked there.”  Both men looked embarrassed, but neither one denied it.

Oh, good.  Cullen didn’t want to go in that place again.  He had needed to spend several hours in the chantry, praying, after the last time.  “The Order would truly be in your debt if you would help us with this.  No one at the brothel would speak with me for fear I would shut them down for serving our recruits.”  That was the explanation from the madam the second time he had gone to question them at least.  “If you learn what manner of creature did this to Wilmot, please come tell me at the Gallows.  I will ensure you are rewarded.”  He turned to leave.

“Wait,” Varric handed him a card.  “Why don’t you come and play a few rounds of Wicked Grace with us tomorrow.  We’ll let you know how the investigation is going.  Keep that in case you ever need me.”

Cullen nodded, but tucked the card in his pack as he walked away.  He had to tell Meredith what had happened.

 

Cullen wasn’t sure what compelled him to show up at  the Hanged Man the next night.  It was likely the fact that he just needed a drink.  Meredith was coming down harder on the recruits since she heard about Wilmot.  As he approached the table where Marian sat with her friends he could hear them arguing.  He just shrugged, ordered a drink, and went to join them.  He needed a relaxing night out, after all.

 

Marian studied Fenris, who sat beside her, as he went on and on about how she should have encouraged Fenryial into a Circle of Magi and not sent him to the Dalish.  She found Fenris to be quite attractive and his voice was something she could usually listen to for hours, but not when he went on and on about how evil magic, and mages by extent, were.  She wondered how he really felt about her, knowing she was a mage.  He made her feel ashamed of how she was born.

“We were not going to send that poor kid to the local Tower of Doom,” Isabela disagreed.  Isabella had just joined them the night before, after Marian had helped her with a ‘duel’ that had ended up really being a trap.  She was a pirate captain without a ship whose favorite activities seemed to be flirting and sex.  She and Jack were horrible together, they could just flirt with each other for hours in the most ridiculous manners.  Isabela also had set her sights on Fenris and already complimented his eyes three times.

“We did what was best for the kid, Broody,” Varric assured him.

Cullen came and sat down with them.  “What seems to be the trouble?”

“The only problem I see right now is that I haven’t me you before,” Isabela leaned across the table.  “I’m Isabela, a ship’s captain in search of a ship.  Would you like to be my ship?”

“Uh…”  Cullen looked at the others.

“Leave the Knight Captain alone, Isabela,” Jack admonished.  “He’s not for you.”

As the next hand was dealt out, Marian got down to business.  “I haven’t found Keran yet, but let me tell you what I did find at the Blooming Rose.”   She then went into a tale that involved both an over the top male prostitute in her search for the missing wife and a dangerous blood mage who had a hand in the disappearance of several recruits; a now dead blood mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged


	18. Bring Back the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric and Bethany make a deadly mistake.

“There is a fine line between support and stalking,” Varric pointed out.  “Let’s stay on the right side of that line.”

“I’m not stalking,” Bethany protested.  “I’m supposed to keep an eye on Evelyn since Morrigan returned to her own time.  It’s not like we found Fen’Harel.  I don’t think he’s woken up, if he had you’d think _some_ of the elves would have heard about it.”

“Not if he wanted to keep a low profile,” Varric disagrees.  “You don’t know Chuckles like I do, no one suspected him.  Besides, we check on Evie.  She’s fine.  She was studying and contentedly had her nose in a book.”

“So,” Bethany shrugged.  “There is no harm in seeing what the senior enchanters are hiding in their top secret lab.”

“Which is why I’m here picking the lock,” Varric didn’t want to admit that he was also curios.  The door swung open and they walked in.  There was a nest sitting on a table with two eggs nestled inside.

“Are those dragons’ eggs?”  Bethany went for a closer inspection.

“They are,” Varric agreed.  “Do these mages think they can control a dragon?”

“Either that or they plan to harvest them for spell parts,” Bethany frowned at the thought.  “Oh, Varric, we can’t let them do that.”

“Dragons aren’t exactly warm, cuddly pets, Sunshine,” Varric pointed out.  “What would we do with two dragon eggs?”

“I don’t know…” She walked around as she thought, that’s when a caged creature caught her attention.  “Why did they imprison you?”  She asked the rabbit.  “The poor bunny, we need to free it.”

“I’m not sure if that’s wise,” he wasn’t sure he wanted to know why a rabbit would be kept in a mage’s secret laboratory.

“It’s not like it would hurt us,” she pointed out.  Bethany opened the cage, then screamed and threw up a barrier as the bunny leaped at her, buck teeth bared.  Then it went for Varric’s throat.

 Varric used Bianca, his beloved crossbow to bat the Beast away.  “Run!”


	19. Denerim Dilemmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose makes it to Denerim

Denerim hadn’t changed much since Rose had last been there.  As she rode Galactica towards the castle, she was greeted warmly by the royal guards.  A stable boy rushed to take care of Galactica as she rode through the gates. 

He rubbed the horses’ nose.  “I haven’t seen you in over a year, Galactica.  How are you girl?”  She brushed his shoulder affectionately.

Had it been over a year?  That was sometimes the problem with travelling in a TARDIS.  One sometimes ended up in a different time or place than they had planned.  It was also hard to keep track of time when one was off having adventures and discovering new things.  Still, she missed the people of Thedas when she hadn’t been here for a while, especially her friends.

She walked into the palace, looking for the seneschal or Grainne, the mistress of revelries.  Instead, the first person she recognized was Arl Eamon.  He was far from one of her favorite people.        The man was overly ambitious and wanted to control the throne from behind the scenes.  He paid her little attention, though.

“I’ll be in Redcliffe for at least a moth,” Eamon was telling an apparent fashion victim.

“I should go with you,” her accent was distinctly Orlesian.            

“No,” he shook his head.  “It would look suspicious.  Keep an eye on things while I’m gone, though.”  He finally noticed Rose.  “You’re back.”

“And you’re leaving,” she shrugged.  “Everything all right at home?”

He didn’t answer, just glared at her.  “Is there something you needed?”

“I’m just here to say hiya to her and make sure all is alright with her,” Rose nonchalantly waved.  “I shall go do that as soon as you tell me where she is.”

“She’s holed up in her office with her Mistress of the Wardrobe,” Eamon sniffed.  “They have conferences with each other multiple times a week.  I wasn’t aware that Couslands were so concerned about fashion.”

“Eamon,” Rose sighed and shook her head.  “Every woman is concerned with fashion.”  She walked towards Queen Elissa’s study without further concern for Arl Eamon or the woman he thought the queen didn’t know was spying on her.  She had one of Elissa’s guards announce her and then strolled on in.   Queen Elissa sat behind her desk with Gertrude and Grainne in attendance.  Behind her was her mabari hound, Dragonsbane and a puppy.

“Rose,” Gertrude, Queen Elissa’s mistress of the Wardrobe and one of her top agents of ROOS (the Royal Order of Secrecy) hugged her.  “It is good to see you.  Will your Doctor also be paying a visit?”

“Not yet,” Rose noticed all three women frown.  “He is trying to find some friends of ours who were trying to locate an… elf who is a danger to Thedas.  I came to check in on all of you.”  She smiled as Dragonsbane stood up and trotted over to her, the puppy at his heels.  “You included.  I thought you were off playing stud somewhere.”

“Alistair went and got him about a month ago,” Elissa also stood and went to hug Rose.  “He thought I needed my old friend… and a puppy.”

“Why?” Rose held her old friend close.

“I’m still not…”  Elissa shook her head and sniffed.  “It’s been two years since we wed and I’ve never done anything to stop a pregnancy, but… nothing.”

“Now the Orlesians and Eamon’s people are gossiping,” Grainne added.  “They say the Theirin men are cursed and if Alistair doesn’t find a new queen, a political one, the Theirin bloodline will die out and the throne will be in the hands of the Orlesians again.”

“It’s a bunch of malarkey,” Gertrude proclaimed.  “The Orlesians are not snatching Alistair and Elissa’s throne away, ever.”

“Of course not,” Rose would be anything that Eamon was behind the whispers.  He had always wanted Alistair to make a  political match, one of Eamon’s choosing.

“If the Theirins died out, the throne should go to the Couslands anyway,” Grainne pointed out.  “And the lack of an heir seems to be just as much the Theirins fault.  Who is to say Alistair isn’t to blame?”

“We’re both to blame,” Elissa admitted.  “He told me the taint would make it hard for us to have a baby together.  It’s not like he couldn’t have had one with someone else, he got Morrigan pregnant after all.”

“Magic and science got Morrigan pregnant,” Rose reminded her.

“Besides, I’ve told Elissa that I would go and get schwanger for her,” Gertrude revealed.  “I would find a man with reddish hair to do the deed and then we could go out into the country for nine months and Elissa could claim the baby was hers.”

“You did what?”  Rose had trouble with the concept of one of Elissa’s staff being willing to get pregnant with the intent to hand over the baby.  She had heard of surrogate mothers before, but had not realized anyone in Thedas would willingly get pregnant with the express intent to pass the baby off as someone else’s.

“Actually, we both volunteered,” Grainne revealed.

“Heck, we’d just try and get each other pregnant,” Gertrude announced.  “But I don’t think that would work.”

“I must admit that I am grateful to have such a loyal staff,” Elissa was sometimes worried about just how loyal they were, but she needed their shoulders to lean on more and more lately.  “However, I want to have Alistair’s baby.  If it were just a matter of an heir, I could name Fergus’ child as our heir; that is if he ever got around to remarrying and having an heir.  Right now the Couslands don’t even have an heir of their own.”

“He is probably still trying to get over Oriana AND Neria at this point,” Rose reminded her.

“I know,” Elissa agreed.  “I wouldn’t know what I would do if Alistair had left me because society wouldn’t accept me as his wife.”

“You would have refused to leave his side,” Rose predicted.  “And you would have made sure he stayed single.”

“You’re right,” Elissa conceded.

“Now who is this little fellow?”  Rose picked up the puppy.

“That is Wolf’s Bane,” Elissa introduced the puppy.  “She is one of Dragonsbane’s daughters.  She’s a menace to any evil wolf.”

“Just not bad wolves?” Rose wondered as the puppy licked her face.

“Mabari were originally bred to fight werewolves,” Elissa reminded her.  “Too many think she is my replacement for not having a baby of my own.”

“Those people are dummkopf,” Gertrude proclaimed.  “Like the people in Orlais, I have updates from our spies there.”

“Speaking of Orlais,” Rose was now petting Wolf’s Bane.  “Are you aware that there is an Orlesian commanding the forces in Ameranthine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are Solicited


	20. Running From the Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric and Bethany regret letting the Beast free

The Doctor double checked the TARDIS’ instruments.  The ship was searching Thedas for Future Varric and Bethany.  He had left the pair a cellphone, but they weren’t answering it.  He should have left them a sending crystal and would next time.  They may not have figured out how to answer a phone.  He was surprised when he finally found them in Ostwick. 

Setting the TARDIS down, he began to search for them in almost every building.  He wondered if he should check on Evelyn Trevelyan while he was there.  She would be about fourteen now and probably getting into all sorts of trouble.  His thoughts of this secret charge must have been on his mind even before he realized it, because he found himself in front of Ostwick’s circle.

Unlike other circles, this one was more open.  It was a marble structure with arching columns and beautiful friezes.  There were gardens all around where mages and Templars both roamed.  The two groups didn’t seem to intermingle, though, with the exception of one Templar who was holding a mage who appeared to be in his late teens to very early twenties by the neck of his robe.

As he got closer, the Doctor could hear what the Templar was saying.  “I saw you trying to kiss her.  She’s only fourteen; if you even look at my sister wrong again, I’ll make you wish you were born a eunuch.”

“Hey,” the mage held up his hands.  “She might only be fourteen, but she is a cutey and is developing quite nicely if you know what I mean.”

Another Templar, this one a rather pretty woman, grabbed the mage and punched him.  “Oh, did Brian forget to extend my threat?” She questioned. 

The Doctor belatedly realized that these were the Trevelyan twins.  He guessed Evelyn was in safe hands for now and continued on.  A few buildings away, he saw another commotion and realized he had found his wayward companions.

“How did it get loose?”  A Templar was asking as he deflected a white streak off of his shield.

“I don’t know,” a mage cast a freezing spell at the cotton tailed horror they were fighting, but missed.  “It was locked up in the secret laboratory.  Someone must have set it loose.  When I find out who it was, they will wish they had been thrown into the abyss.”

Another Templar screamed as the Beast sprang passed her shied and ripped into her neck.  She fell to the ground. 

It was then that the Doctor saw a familiar face.  She was watching the chaos with a little smile on her face, it was Elanna Levellan and she still wore the time device she had stolen from Jack Harkness.  She glance at him and didn’t react,  it was then that he realized she didn’t recognize him anymore.  He thought briefly of going after her then and there, but there was a more pressing matter to take care of.  He went to the small group fighting the vicious Beast.  “Might I be of assistance?”

“Who are you?” Catrina, the Senior Enchanter of the Ostwick Circle demanded.

Dang it, he had been wearing a different face when he had met them before.  “I’m a friend of Ser Smith.”  He side stepped as the harbinger of death hopped towards him, blood dripping from its buck teeth.  It was then that he noticed Varric and Bethany sitting on a nearby roof, looking down in terror.

“Tell him that his friend, Morrigan, escaped the tower,” the Doctor realized that the Templar who had spoken was Ser Robert, the Knight Commander of Ostwick.

“She didn’t escape,” he assured them.  “She just went to report to Mr. Smith.  She told us that you were keeping one of the most dangerous creatures she had ever seen in the circle and sent me to collect.  I see now that she was right.”

“Fine,” Ser Robert kept his shield up.  “Take the blasted creature if you can.”

The Doctor stepped forward and looked the Beast in the eyes.  He squeaked and twitched his nose for a few minutes.  The Beast twitched its nose back.  Then it wiggled its cotton tail and launched itself at the Doctor.  The Doctor caught it and held it by the neck.  He squeaked and twitched his nose again and the Beast went limp, but waited for its moment to get free and end the upstart who now held it in its grasp.

The Doctor looked up to his two companions who were still sitting on a roof.  “Well, are you guys coming?”

“Who are you?” Bethany questioned.

“I’m the Doctor,” he informed them.

“Licorice, you’ve changed,” Varric proclaimed.  He would have to come up with a new nickname for this lighter version of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are desired.


	21. The Bleak Nights of Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirkwall group drinks and has doubts

“When did my jobs start to include telling people that someone they once loved is dead?”  Marian Hawke laid her chin on a table at the Hanged Man as she stared at her cards.  Earlier that day she had had to tell Ghyslain deCarrac that his wife, Ninette, was dead.  Then she had told Ninette’s longtime lover, Jethan, as well.  All they had found was her hand and her wedding ring, along with a sack of bones.

“Don’t start on how you think it was the guard’s job again,” Aveline pleaded.  “There is not enough proof to conclude there was foul play.”

“If there was and the guards did nothing about it, it will give Meredith an excuse to step in,” Cullen cautioned.  “Especially if your killer turns out to be a mage.”

“Hawke, have another drink,” Fenris handed her a bottle.  “I used to… well, in my former life… I was trained to give massages.  Danarius found them to be relaxing, would you let me?”

“Sure,” she raised up the arm not holding her cards, but let it fall again.

Fenris stood up, walked behind her, and began kneading her shoulders.  Hawke purred in contentment as she let him.  She drew a card and threw another one down.  “That feels good.”

“Good,” Fenris’ deep voice rumbled in her ear.  “I’m glad you like having my hands on you… I mean the massage.”

Varric coughed.  “There is another matter I need to speak with you about, waffles.”

“Does it involved another missing person whose body parts I’m going to find?” Marian didn’t want to do that again for a while.

“I have a hand in a jar, it’s a friend’s hand,” Jack revealed.  “Hands don’t have to be bad.”

“I’m sure your friends would have liked to keep his,” Daylen pointed out.

“Nah,” Jack waved his free hand.  “He was still regenerating, he has a new one.”

“O.K., Face,” Varric coughed.  “Anyway, Hawke, you have the money for Bartrand now.  We just need maps into the Deep Roads as well.”

“Where are we supposed to find those?”  Marian turned to Cullen.  “Do the Templars have maps?”

“Not of the Deep Roads,” he assured her.  “We have no reason to go down there.  We’re trained to fight mages, not darkspawn.”

“I know of a man,” Varric continued.  “He is a Grey Warden from Ferelden.”

“The only Grey Wardens from Ferelden that I know of is sitting on the throne,” Marian pointed out.

“Are,” Jack corrected.

“What?”  Aveline was confused.

“There were two Wardens who survived the Battle of Ostagar, Alistair Theirin and Elissa Cousland,” Jack explained.  “They are both alive and married after the Battle  of Denerim.  They now rule Ferelden together.”

“You still have to finish telling us your story, Face,” Varric reminded him.

It was then that Cullen was struck by a memory, a memory of a time that he would like to permanently forget.  “You were in Kenloch Hold.”

“I was there with the Doctor,” Jack confirmed.  “It was a nasty time, let me tell you.  I have seen garms during mating season, but even that didn’t match the chaos that was taking place in that mage tower.  The Doctor did manage to rescue a couple of the mages who had become abominations and turn them back, though.”

“What?” Cullen was confused.  Once a mage gave in to blood magic and became an abomination, that was the end.  There was no way to save them.

“He is working on a way to make it easier, though,” Jack continued.

“Where is this Doctor now?” Aveline had a feeling they could use him, especially in a city like Kirkwall.

“I don’t know,” Jack admitted.  “I haven’t seen him in some time.  Not since… well, not since I died the first time.”

“Now you really have to continue your story, Face,” Varric insisted.

 

Cullen wondered if he should tell Meredith that there were Grey Wardens living in Kirkwall.  He decided that just one wouldn’t hurt anything or anyone and not to bother her with the matter.  After all, the Wardens governed their own.

As he went to his room, he noticed that the candles were lit in Tranquil’s chapel.  He slowly opened the door and saw two of his men standing on either side of a mage.  They were putting another mage through the Rite of Tranquility?  The mage was facing a statue of Andraste as the carefully measured candles flicked and reflected off of the statue in a strange pattern that put the mind in a deep meditation.

A priestess came out from behind the statue and began to chant.  This was a chant that they did not teach the lay people and those among both mages and Templars whispered didn’t come from Andraste.  In the priestess’ hand was a vial.  When the mage was in a deep, meditative, state, the priestess would pour the vial into their mouth and have them drink.  Cullen didn’t know what was in the vial, but it was that that produced the lyrium tattoo on the mage’s foreheads.  Well, that and a long needle, dipped in he didn’t know what, that they punctured the mage’s skulls with.  Most thought there was an actual brand placed on the mage’s forehead, but there would be no way to keep one still through the ritual to do that.

He moved to see which mage it was, wondering if this one had done something to truly deserve this fate.  Then he reminded himself that of course he had, mages could not be trusted and were dangerous creatures.  He recognized Karl Thekla, a mage who was never able to hide his rebellious streak.  This was better than letting another Uldred cause what happened in Ferelden than anywhere else.  He turned and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome.


	22. Apostates are Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke meets Anders

Marian wondered why she had never before been to the little shop and refugee center in Lowtown.  It was for Ferelden refugees, but until Varric had taken her there, she had never heard of it; she was a Ferelden refugee. How helpful was the place if it stayed this far below official notice?

            As she walked in, she was treated coolly by a woman, dressed in Ferelden style, behind a counter.  “If you’re seeking aid, leave your name with my girl.  We serve everyone here, no one came from Ferelden without trouble; but I can’t give priority to anyone who’s already found work and lodging”

            The Blight was over, were there still Fereldens living on the streets, Marian wondered.  She would need to find a way to do something about that.  “I hear you know where I can find a Ferelden Grey Warden.”

            The woman crossed her arms.  “The only Ferelden Grey Warden I’ve heard of is sitting on the throne; we’re out of the Blight’s path now.  Why would you need a Warden?”

            “Actually, the king and queen were both apparently Grey Wardens," Hawke corrected the woman.

            The assistant interrupted.  “The healer was one once, wasn’t he; a Warden?”

            The proprietress uncrossed her arms and gave her assistant a scathing look.  “Well, he’s not one now and busy enough without answering fool questions about it.”

            Marian was becoming suspicious.  “Who are you protecting?”

            The proprietress gestured around.  “You see what our people face in Kirkwall.  They have no jobs, no homes, most can barely buy bread.  This healer, he serves them without thought for coin.  He’s closed their wounds, delivered their children; he’s a good man.  I won’t lose him to the blighted Templars.”

            Hawke was beginning to think he sounded too good to be true.  “Tell me he has killer eyes and a nice smile; I’ll marry him on the spot.”

            His Ferelden protector actually giggled.  “As it happens, he’s got the eyes, but I’ve never seen him smile.  It’s always seemed like he must have lost even more than the rest of us.  I suppose you can seek him out Anders certainly hasn’t turned anyone else away.  Look for the lit lantern in Darktown.  If you have need enough, Anders will be within.”

            “Thank you,” Marian looked around again.  There was a couple seeking work and a child who looked as if she hadn’t eaten in days.  “Is there anything that I can do to help here?”

            “Donations are most welcome,” the Ferelden owner declared.

            Marian scraped together what she could to put in the box, and then she pulled an apple out of her pack and offered it to the little girl.  “If any of your clients need a sword to protect them, call on me.  I’ll aid them free of service.  I’m Marian Hawke and I don’t like the way my people are being treated.”

            “Good,” the woman nodded.  “I’ll remember your name.”

            Marian and Varric had barely stepped outside when they were confronted by a group of men in tattered clothes.  “We heard you talking about the healer in there,” one of them got up in her face.  “What do you want with him?”

            “Well, after the way the proprietor talked about him, I think I want to have his babies,” Marian admitted.

            “I’d fight you for him, but Bianca gets jealous,” Varric shrugged.  “Don’t you, Bianca?”  He took the crossbow out and began stroking it.

            The thugs didn’t look amused.  “He really loves that crossbow,” Marian assured them.  “Look, I’m a Ferelden just like you and I definitely don’t work for the Templars as they are just as likely to throw me into their prison.”

            “You’re a Ferelden mage?”  One of the other thugs studied her.   “We should have realized by your accent.”  He turned to his buddies.  “It’s O.K., she’s Ferelden.”

            Marian headed towards Darktown.

 

            Within an hour of going into Darktown, the only place in Kirkwall that was even worse than Lowtown, Marian found the lit lantern.  She entered a dilapidated building where a small bed was set up.  She quietly entered.

            There was a boy on the bed and a couple, who appeared to be his parents, standing over him nervously.  A handsome blonde man, who had to be Anders, was working healing magic on him.  His eyes were focused and his jaw set.  After several minutes, the boy sat up and the couple raced to embrace him.  Anders slumped over a bit. 

            When he turned to walk away, the father came up and put a supporting arm around him, patted his shoulder, and left.  Anders placed his thumb and forefinger above his eyes, rubbing.  Marian swore she saw a brief flash of blue, before he grabbed his staff and whirled to face her.  He held out his left hand and proclaimed.  “I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation, why do you threaten it?”  His voice seemed to reverberate.

            Okey dokey, something was not quite right with the healer Marian decided.  “I’m just here to talk.”

            He didn’t take her reassurance at face value.  “Of what?”

            “The Deep Roads,” she watched his expression change as she announced this.  He was obviously not a fan.

            He did straighten, though.  “Did the Wardens send you to bring me back?  I’m not going.  Those bastards made me get rid of my cat.  Poor Ser Pounce-a-lot, he hated the Deep Roads.”

            “You had a cat named Ser Pounce-a-lot?”  Why did she find that so cute?  “In the Deep Roads?”

            “He was a gift, a noble beast,” he explained.  “He almost got ripped in half by a Genlock once.  He swatted the bugger on the nose, drew blood, too.  The blighted Wardens said he made me too soft.  I had to give him to a friend in Ameranthine.”

            She wondered who this friend was and chastised herself for it.  She was already involved in some insane flirtation with Fenris and wasn’t a slattern.  She shouldn’t care.  She tried to steer the topic.  “I’d always hear that joining the Wardens was for life.”

            “That’s only partly true,” he explained.  “The tainted by the darkspawn for life and plagued by nightmares about the archdemon parts don’t go away.  But it turns out that if you hide well, you don’t have to wear the uniform or go to the parties.”

            “So you came to Kirkwall just to escape the Wardens,” she deduced.

            “You say that like it’s a small thing,” oh the things he could tell her about life as a Grey Warden.  “Yes, I’m here because there’s no Warden outpost, no darkspawn, and a whole host of refugees to blend in with… and some reasons of my own.”

            She waited, but he obviously wasn’t going to elucidate on those reasons.  “I’m part of an expedition into the Deep Roads, any information you have could save people’s lives.”

            He crinkled his nose and shook his head.  “I’ll die a happy man if I never think about the blighted Deep Roads again.  You can’t imagine what I’ve gone come through to get here.  I’m not interested… although,” he crossed his arms and eyed her.  “… A favor for a favor, does that sound like a fair deal?  You help me, I’ll help you.”

            Why was everyone always asking her for favors?  She was a refugee herself and seemed eternally cursed with bad luck.  “Let’s be more specific, I don’t do anything involving children or animals.”

            He continued to study her.  “I have a Warden map of this area, but there’s a price.  I came to Kirkwall to aid a friend; a mage, a prisoner in the wretched Gallows.  The Templars learned of my plans to free him.  Help me bring him safely passed them and you shall have your maps.”

            Why hadn’t he told her that before?  Of course she would get the poor soul in the Templars custody out if he were willing to run.  “What do the Templars know of your plans?”

            “I don’t know,” he admitted.  “I have been exchanging notes with Karl through a maidservant in the Gallows and the letters stopped coming.

            “Do you have a plan to get in and out of the Gallows?”  She knew Meredith was paranoid and slipping in and out would not be easy.

            “We shouldn’t have to,” he assured her.  “He’ll be in alone in the chantry tonight, Maker willing; but if there are Templars with him, I swear I’ll free him from them; whatever the cost.”

            “I would help any mage in such circumstances, map or no,” she revealed.  The thought that any mages would not want to help free their brethren sickened her. 

            “If you anger the Templars, they might come after you, waffles,” Varric cautioned.

            “I welcome your aid,” Anders still didn’t smile, but his lips relaxed a bit.  “I’ve already sent word for Karl to meet me in the chantry tonight.  Join me there and we’ll ensure that no matter who else is with him, he’ll walk away free.”

            “I’ll be there,” Marian swore.  Then she turned and left.  She needed to meet Fenris for lunch and then they were to meet Javaris Tintop and accompany him during his meeting with the Arashok.  It was going to be a busy day.  She should send a note home that she would likely not return until early morning.  Her mother worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly encouraged.


	23. Walking Into Another Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian Hawke and company walk into a trap

Marian ended up running later than she had planned to and her plans were switched up.  Rather than meeting Fenris for lunch and then going with Javaris to meet with the Arashok, she was forced to gather a handful of friends and take them with her.  Included in the party were Varric, Fenris, Jack, and Daylen.  She had planned to take Isabela as well, but the moment she mentioned they were going to the Qunari encampment, Isabela announced that she had to see some other friends.

            The meeting with the Arishok didn’t go well.  Apparently, there was no agreement between him and Jaravis, only the one in Jaravis’ head.  Taking Fenris had been a blessing.  Marian was delighted to realize that he spoke Qun, as was the Arishok.  Before she knew it, they were brooding buddies.

                After Marian had extended her apologies again to the Arishok, who was obviously not happy with Jaravis or the dwarf’s presumptuousness, she and her friends retired to the Hanged Man for lunch.  Varric was the first to speak, as they ordered there lunches.  “Well, that was a waste.  I’m sorry, Hawke.  I should have seen through Jaravis’ dwarven druffalo shit.”

                “No,” she waved off his apology.  “It was worth the gamble.  At least I learned that Fenris spoke Qun.  She turned to Fenris.  “Why didn’t any of us know you spoke Qun?”

                “It never came up,” Fenris scowled, or perhaps that was his neutral expression.  “I’m sorry, Hawke.  Is there anything more you want to know about me?”

                “Oh, yeah,” she grinned at him.  “There is.  What is your happiest memory?”

                “That’s what you’re going to ask him?” Isabela joined them at their table.  “There are things I want to know about you, too, Fenris.  However,” she leaned forward, displaying her ample cleavage.  “We’ll need to be alone for… that.”

                “Really?”  The scowl didn’t change.  He did, however, begin a story about watching a band of Fog Warriors attack a group of Tevintor envoys.  If he had told the truth, the day he met Hawke was his happiest memory, but he didn’t want to explore why.  It was bad enough that he was friends with a mage, he should not want more.

 

                After dinner, Hawke headed to the Chantry to help Anders and his friend.  She didn’t want too many of her friends with her, as that would alert the Templars that something was up, but she didn’t want to go alone.  In the end, she took Daylen, Varric, Merrill, and Jack.  She also had Barkspawn of course.  

                Anders was waiting for them when they arrived at the chantry.  “I saw Karl go inside a few minutes ago.  No Templars so far, are you ready?”

                “I didn’t see anyone suspicious out here,” still she looked around again.  “Let’s do this fast.”  She didn’t want to be captured by Templars either.

                “All right,” he could see the worry in her eyes, but knew better than to acknowledge it.  “I’ll do the talking.  You watch for Templars.”

                “Let’s go,” she agreed.

                Anders scanned her friends.  “Can this many people move quietly…” He trailed off as he noticed her cousin.  “Daylen.”

                “Hello, Anders,” Daylen waved.  “It’s been too long.”

                “Has it?”  There was a literal flash of blue in his eyes.  “We’ll discuss that after we get Karl out.  Jack,” he opened his arms.  “It has been too long since I’ve seen you my friend.  The last time I saw you, you were running off with the Doctor and Rose.  Are they here, too?  You weren’t with them when they returned to Adamant.”

            “I haven’t seen them in a long time,” Jack returned Anders hug warmly, holding on tight for a minute.  “Not since… well, I’ll tell you over a pint of ale.  You can tell me about the last time you saw them,” which sounded like it had been since Jack’s death; his first non-death that was.

            “That sounds great,” Anders agreed. 

            They quickly moved into the Chantry, all the time keeping their eyes out for Templars and Grand Clerics.  “Would the Grand Cleric allow a trap to be set up in her chantry?” Jack wondered, as they began quietly moving up the stairs.  “This is supposed to be a peaceful house devoted to the Maker isn’t it?”

            “There are Templars that I would never categorize as peaceful,” Daylen confided.

            “Those are the ones I’m worried about,” Varric confided.

            They finally found Karl on in one of the second floor rooms, staring into a fireplace.  He spoke without turning around, his voice calm and even.  “Anders, I know you well.  I knew you would never give up.”

            Anders voice rose and sped up.  “What’s wrong?  Why are you talking like…”

            Karl turned around, revealing a stony gaze and a circle brand on his forehead; the sign of one who had been made Tranquil.  “I was too rebellious, like you.  The Templars knew I had to be made an example of.”

            “No!” Ander’s shook his head, unwilling to believe what was before his eyes.

            “How else will mages ever master themselves?  You’ll understand, Anders, as soon as the Templars teach you to control yourself,” Karl’s voice was still calm as everyone turned to face the approaching Templars, their swords were drawn.

            “It’s a trap,” Jack pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

            Karl addressed the approaching Templars and indicated Anders.  “This is the apostate.”

            Anders eyes now glowed blue and the glow stayed for several moments before he fell to his knees.  Then he began shaking.  When he stood, not only were his eyes glowing blue, blue light came out of him like flames.  He spoke and the voice was not his own.  “You will never take another mage as you took him.”

            Jack closed his eyes a second, although his companions could tell he rolled them behind their lids.  “Hello, Justice.”

            Anders attacked the Templars as Marian threw freezing bolts at them, felling Templar after Templar.  One tried to drain her mana, but Merrill danced by her as she cut her hand and began working blood magic upon them. 

            “It’s a blood mage!”  One of the Templars shouted.

            The chantry soldiers all turned on the Dalish elf, in their zest they left themselves open to Varric’s bolts, Jack’s sword, and three other mages.  In a matter of minutes, they were all dead.

            Karl’s expression change and he seemed to have come out of a stupor.  “You brought a piece of the Fade into this world.  I had already forgotten what that feels like.”

            Marian was confused, she had never heard of anyone being untranquilized.  “I thought the tranquil were cut off from the Fade forever.”

            “When you’re tranquil, you never think on your life before,” Karl informed her.  “But it’s like the Fade itself is inside Anders, burning like a sun.  Please, kill me before I forget again.  I don’t know how you brought it back, but it’s fading.”

            A tear appeared in Ander’s whisky hued eyes.  “Karl, no.”

            Marian didn’t want to kill a fellow mage, especially one who had already become a victim of the chantry.  “Maybe we could find a cure.”

            Anders turned to her.  “Can you cure a beheading?  The dreams of tranquil mages are severed, there is nothing left of them to fix.”

            Karl spoke up again, his voice pleading.  “I would rather die a mage then live as a Templar puppet.”

            Marian agreed with him.  She looked back at Anders, he had to do it.  “I would rather die than be tranquil.  Help him.”

            Anders nodded and then looked down.  “I got here too late.  I’m sorry, Karl.  I’m so, so sorry.”

            “Now!” Karl begged.  “It’s fading!”  His voice suddenly calmed.  “Why do you look at me like that?”

            Anders approached him.  “Goodbye, my friend,” he stabbed Karl.  He then turned to Marian.  “We should leave before more Templars come.”

            They quickly left the chantry.  As they exited the grounds, they began to speak again.

            “Are we just going to leave all of those Templar bodies back there?” Merrill wondered.

            “It would take too much time to move them,” Daylen assured her.  “Don’t worry; they won’t know it was us.”

            “Although, Elthina is either going to have a nasty surprise in the morning or she was in on this,” Jack suspected it was the latter.

            “I’ll meet the rest of you at the Hanged Man tomorrow night,” Marian told her friends.  “Meanwhile, go get yourselves some alibies for the night.”

            “I’m sure I can find a couple of chantry sisters around here who would love to be my… alibi,” Jack sauntered off.

            Daylen wiggled his eyebrows at Merrill.  “Want to be my alibi?”

            “Oh, one thing before you go, Amell,” Anders held up a hand.

            “Yes, my friend?” Daylen was thrilled to realize he had this old friend nearby in Kirkwall.

            “This,” Anders punched him, sending Daylen to the ground.  Merrill rushed to him.  “That’s for Neria.  I’m sure she’d have liked to deliver it herself.”

            “Neria?” Daylen blinked.  “She died in Kinloch Hold during Uldred’s uprising.”

            “We fled together shortly before then,” Anders revealed.  “She ended up in Highever.”

            “Highever?” Daylen’s mind reeled.  All of those times in Highever, when he had thought he had seen his Neria, it had really been her.  She was alive?  He wanted to know where she was now and go to her.

            “Yes, Highever,” Anders repeated.  “Does the name Emily ring any bells?  If you’ve forgotten, she was a lieutenant in Howe’s service that you were tupping for fun.  Only Neria didn’t think it was very fun and neither do I.  If I were ever to find someone whom I loved as much as you seemed to have loved Neria, who returned my affections, I would never betray her; not like that.”

            Daylen rubbed his cheek.  “No, I’m sure you’d find a whole new way to betray her.”

            Anders turned back to Marian, who was trying to figure out exactly what was going on.  “Let’s go.”

            They heard Daylen and Merrill behind them.  “Do you still want to be my alibi?”  She was asking.

            “Not in the same way,” his voice cracked.  “Let’s go get drunk.”

 

 

            Marian and Anders entered his clinic later, walking close together.  Anders was telling her of meeting Neria again when he was in Amaranthine and what she had told him of her time in Highever.  He still suspected that Neria hadn’t told him everything.  Fergus Cousland had visited Amaranthine once when he was there.  There was obviously something between the pair and it had hurt them both.

            “Is it wrong if I say that I hope to enjoy such a loyal friendship with you some day?” Marian wondered.  Why had she just said that?  She needed to stop flirting so much; hanging out with Jack and Isabela was rubbing off on her.

            “I…” He looked pensive.

            She changed the subject.  “That wasn’t normal magic you just did, was it?”

            “I…” He fidgeted.  “This is hard to explain.  When I was in Amaranthine, I met a spirit of Justice who was trapped outside the Fade.  We became friends and he recognized the injustice that mages in Thedas face every day.”

            “So that is why Jack said hello to Justice,” Marian deduced.  “How is this spirit different than a demon?  Are you a functioning abomination?”

            “Just as demons prey on the deadly sins of mankind, there are good spirits who emulate our virtues,” Anders explained.  “There are spirits of compassion, fortitude… justice.  They are the Maker’s first children, and they have all but given up on us; so, no, I am not a functioning abomination.  Well… I guess I may be.  To live outside the Fade, Justice needed a host.  I offered to help him.  We were going to work together, bring justice to every child to ever be ripped away from his mother to be taken to the circle; but… I guess I had too much anger.  Once he was inside me… he changed.”

            “My parents spent much of their time and energy, while raising myself and my siblings, to keep us from being ripped from them,” Marian recalled.  “My father taught Bethany and I to control our powers and my mother did everything in her power to forge ties in Lothering that would ensure our neighbors would be willing to hide and defend us if the Templars came knocking on doors.  The children and parents who couldn’t protect them do deserve a champion.  I… commend you for wanting to be that champion.  You said that Justice had to have a host, but you met him outside the Fade.  What happened to his previous host?”

            Anders blanched.  “He inhabited the body of a fellow Warden, Kristoff, first.  Kristoff was already dead which meant that his own issues didn’t corrupt Justice, but… bodies decompose.”

            “Uck,” Marion wrinkled her nose at the vision that popped into her head.  “So, you now have this spirit of justice living in your head?”

                “It’s not like that,” Anders tried to explain again.  “He’s gone now.  He’s part of me.  It’s not like we can… have a conversation.  I feel his thoughts as part of my own.  Not even the greatest scholar could tell you where I end and he begins.”

            “I’m sorry this happened to you,” she laid a hand on his arm.  “It must be difficult.  Did your personality change much?”

            “I thought I was helping my friend,” Anders wondered if it were his time as a Warden or Justice that seemed to have killed his once fun loving spirit.  “He would have… died, I guess; if that means anything and he wanted to help me.  He knew what mages had suffered, but my anger… when I see Templars now, things that have always outraged me.  Things I could never do anything about… he comes out and he is no longer my friend Justice.  He is a force of vengeance and he has no grasp of mercy.”

            “Is there a way to separate you two?  If you aren’t a true abomination, maybe you can get him back out,” Marian suggested.

            “I don’t think so,” Anders admitted.  “The only way a spirit has been separated from a living host is by its death.  The curse is of my own making.  All I can do now is control it.”

            “Do you control it?” Marian had her doubts.  “Can you bring him out at will?”

            “No,” he truly wished he had that kind of control.  “He comes only when I’ve lost all power over myself.  It’s a madness, a frenzy.  I only find out after what I might have done.”

            “So, that explains the whole sexy tortured look,” she observed.

            He was pleasantly surprised by her response.  “Perhaps I should check a looking glass more often.  I had never thought to find a woman who would look past what I just said.  My maps are yours; as am I, if you wish me to join your expedition.”  He had sworn off such adventures, but he found himself desperately wanting to spend more time with her.  “I thought I was done with the Grey Wardens, but if you have need of me… I will be waiting here.”

            Oh, she had need of him all right.  She shook herself, she had obviously been hanging around Jack and Isabela too long.  She had no time for romantic entanglements and was not the type to even be involved with more than one flirtation at a time.  What was wrong with her?  She turned to leave, but spun back to him once again.  “Some friends and I are getting together to play cards at the Hanged man the night after next.  I would… really like it if you came.  You seem to know Jack already, he’ll be there.”

            “Then so will I,” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	24. Hoes Before Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Marital discord erupts when Isolde is caught in a compromising position.

** Redcliffe **

Isolde Guerrin was bored.  It had been two weeks since she had returned from Caer Oswin, where she had met up with her husband for Bann Loren’s soiree.  He had been on a hunt for a new bride and held a soiree for the nobles of Ferelden in hopes of getting one.  All that he accomplished, was realizing that he wasn’t ready to move on from the death of his wife.  It was the first time she had been able to enjoy an event in over a year without the queen’s disapproving gaze, and the noble women often followed the queen’s lead.

Now she had been cooped up in Redcliffe castle while her husband was living it large in Denerim.  She was sure he had a string of mistresses in the capital city that he was taking to galas and balls while she suffered in her exile; just because the King and Queen of Ferelden had taken a disliking to her for some reason.  Well, Teagan was now in residence in Redcliffe Castle and she refused to be bored any longer. 

She called her ladies-in-waiting to her and had them dress her in a thin red chemise and run matching ribbons through her hair.  As she stood, she admired herself in the mirror.  She was still the vibrant beauty who had won the heart of an arl, one who had once been willing to do almost anything for her.

The castle was quiet as Isolde made her way to Teagan’s room and quietly opened the door.  Teagan was sitting in front of his fire, wearing only his trousers, and sharpening his sword.  Isolde slipped her arms around him from behind.  “A copper for your thoughts.”

“Do you think when King Alistair sets Elissa aside, because she has failed to produce an heir, that he will allow me to marry her?” Teagan wondered.

Isolde tried to push down her outraged pride.  Here she was, dressed to get his notice, and he was thinking of another woman; a woman who would likely never be hiss.  “I don’t think you should be worrying about the Theirins,” she ran a hand down his chest.  “I think you should worry about what his happening with the Guerrins.”           

“The Guerrins?”  Teagan put down his sword and turned to face her.  “Is something wrong with Eamon?”

“Obviously,” she ran her hands up his bare torso as she pressed against him.  “He thinks I will be content living here alone, while he parties with  courtiers in Denerim.”  She slid her hands back down his chest and let them slide even lower.  Oh, yeah, he was interested tonight.

Teagan felt Isolde’s hands on him.  He had already been hard and distended when she came in, as he had been dreaming of a future where Alistair had set aside his beautiful, brave wife and she, finally, came to him for comfort and reassurance.  He didn’t have to worry, as the king should, about producing an heir; that was Eamon and Isolde’s job.   He would take the lovely Elissa in his arms and touch and kiss her soft, smooth skin everywhere as he had yearned to do now for two years.  Then he would pull her under him and hear her wanton cries as he plunged into her again and again.  Yet, now he had to wait.  That didn’t mean that Eamon’s overly willing wife couldn’t help him take the edge off. He took the wrist of the hand that was fondling him and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm.

“Teeeeaaaagan!” She breathed, already beginning to writhe.

He slanted his mouth over hers, he hated the way she said his name and this seemed to be the best way to silence her.  Shifting his arms, he lifted her as she clung to him, carrying her to his bed.  He closed his eyes, pretending she was Elissa.  It still shocked him how obsessed he was becoming over one of the few women to ever resist his advances.  He ran kisses over Isolde’s face, as he wanted to do to Elissa, while slowly lifting the hem of her chemise until he could lift it off of her.

“Oh, Teagan!”  She clutched at his back, scratching him.

He let his mouth wonder down to her bony shoulders and small breasts, then further as he illicit screams and moans from her.  She continued to quake and quiver as he kissed passed her belly button and to her closely cropped blonde curls, settling between her legs to use his tongue on her for several minutes until she started screaming and demanding.  “Teeeaaaagan!  Putaine Teeeeeaaaagan!  I need you to putaine me.” 

He quickly pulled his trousers down, reared up and plunged into her.  He set a hard, fast paced rhythm; rising up on his arms for leverage as he arched his back.  “That’s right.  Who’s in you, baby.  Who’s the one pleasuring you?”

“I would like to know that, too,” a cold voice said from behind them.

Teagan turned his head to see his brother watching him screw his wife.  Rather than jump up or try to cover himself in his embarrassment, he thrust into Isolde three more times; emptying into her.  For her part, Isolde had been screaming so loud, with her eyes screwed shut, that she didn’t even realize that she had an audience until she came down from her own orgasm.

“Eamon?”  She blinked up at him.

“Hello, Isolde?”  Eamon’s arms were crossed as he glared at his brother and wife.  “Did you forget I was in Denerim and sleep walk into the wrong room?  Then you, Teagan, must have accidentally fallen into her.”

“Yes,” she nodded vigorously.  “That is what happened, it was exactly that way.  I was dreaming of you.”

“And calling my brother’s name?”  He threw up his hands.  “I’m done here.  Teagan, congratulations, you can stay here and be the Arl of Redcliffe.  Keep Isolde, too.”  He marched to his room, slammed the door, and locked it.  He ignored the banging from his wife as she called to him, he could not believe that the beautiful Orlesian flower he had married would betray him with the brother who had gone into exile with him when they were little boys and their father joined Queen Moira’s fight against the Orlesians.  They had found themselves living with relatives with in the Free Marches, with only each other to rely on. 

He had only himself left to rely on, himself and those who had revealed to him what was happening under his own roof; that which he had been blind to.  He would return to Denerim where he would renew his efforts to become the true force behind the throne.  That was where his future was.  He didn’t need Redcliffe and those within its castle anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	25. Demons and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petrice has a job for Hawke.

“I don’t know if calling Isabela the town sausage wallet was a good idea, waffles,” Varric commented as he and Marian exited the Hanged Man.  “I know she offended you, but now she knows she can get under your skin and how.”

“I stand by what I said,” Marian shrugged.  “Besides, she had it coming.”

“Is that because she _is_ the town sausage wallet or because she was flirting with _both_ of your men?” Varric questioned.

“I don’t have _any_ men,” Marian insisted, although she knew exactly which two men he was referring to.  Fenris was just a flirtation; she was attracted to him, but he hated mages and she _was_ a mage.  She wasn’t sure how he really felt about her, but thought of him as a friend.  On the other hand, Anders was definitely a good friend, but he kept telling her that he would never be interested in a romantic relationship with her since he would only end up hurting her.

“Is Marian still denying that she is in some weird flirtation circle with Fenris and Anders,” Daylen walked up from behind them.  He had been trying to pry information out of Anders.  All Anders would tell him was that Neria was still alive, he wouldn’t say where she was, though.  He just kept claiming that he wasn’t exactly sure and Daylen really didn’t want to know what she was up to.

“I’m not…” she was interrupted as Fenris and Anders both came out of the tavern.

“Carver wanted me to let you know that he is going to walk Merrill home,” Fenris announced.  “He told me to accompany you to ensure you also got home safely.

“He told me to tell her he was taking Merrill home,” Anders dissented.  “And that she and Daylen should go on without him.  They are fully capable of getting home on their own.  Despite what you seem to think, being mages doesn’t make them incompetent.”

“I would never imply such a thing about Hawke,” Fenris grumbled.  “She is a lady and should expect such courtesies.”

“Then go walk Aveline home,” Anders suggested.

“Aveline doesn’t need help getting back to the barracks,” Fenris declared.  “No one in their right mind would attack the guard captain.”

“This is Kirkwall,” Jack reminded them as he, too, emerged from the Hanged Man.  “No one here is in their right mind.”

Marian suspected that Fenris and Anders just liked to Argue.  If Anders complained about it being cloudy, Fenris would insist it was a sunny day.  “I can see my way home, but if anyone wants to walk with me feel free.”  She had barely rounded the corner when she noticed a chantry sister standing in the middle of the street.

A burly man with atrocious side burns came up to the sister.  “Here, miss.  Word is you’re looking for help and paying well.”

“I need someone native to the darkplaces beneath Lowtown,” she answered.  “If  you claim as much, yes, I’ll pay.”

“I am,” he threw an arm around her, which she shrugged off.  “I am.  Let’s just step into this alley and me and my fellows can have a look at the money you offer.”

Isabela spoke from behind them, having walked up behind Marian unaware.  She had planned to just give her friend a little scare to pay her back for the meat wallet comment, but she had overheard the conversation between the ruffian and the chantry sister.  “Can you get this deep into Lowtown and be that stupid?”

“Never underestimate anyone’s level of stupid,” Jack advised.

“We could just let her pay the consequences of her stupidity,” Anders suggested.  “She is part of the chantry, after all.”

“No,” Marian sighed.  “We’re going to do the stupid… I mean right… thing again and go save her.”

Sure enough, as they followed the chantry sister, she was being assaulted by the burly man’s associates.  The mages stood around, inspecting their nails as Varric, Jack, Isabela, and Fenris ran off the would be bandits.  After all, none of them were dumb enough to actually perform magic in front of a chantry sister.  In front of a Templar like Cullen, sure, but those chantry sisters could be even more zealous than a crazed, mage hating Templar.  Heck, Cullen had even become a friend, but Elthina never would.

As Fenris sliced one bandit in half, Marian showed Anders her broken nail.  “Look, I got that rushing in to save the nitwit.”

“Ah, poor, Hawke,” He kissed her hand.  “Does that make it better?”

Soon, the bandits were gone and they were left staring at the Chantry sister.  She spoke first.  “Well, thank you for your timely intervention.  I am… out of my element.”

“Coming to Lowtown was a foolish risk,” Marian chastised her.

“I had to come to get the type of person I needed,” she insisted.  “Someone of bloody skill, but also integrity.  Perhaps the kind who would leap to someone’s defense.  I have a charge who needs passage from the city.  If you are willing and capable, meet me at a safe house nearby.”

“Integrity?”  Isabela snorted.  “I just came so I could loot the bodies.”

“You do make a lot of assumptions,” Marian agreed.  “It has almost gotten you killed already, sister.”

“That’s all the more reason to end this quickly,” the chantry sister was obviously anxious to get her business done and return to Hightown.  “You must need coin, everyone here does.  Varnell.”   A Templar stepped out of the shadows at her command.

“A bloody Templar,” Anders hissed.  “Just what we need.”

“I hope you will come,” she tried to sound pleading, but failed.  “This matter only grows more urgent with time.”  She walked away.

“You don’t need this, Hawke,” Anders insisted.  “You’ve had a hard enough day as it is.”

“He’s right, Waffles,” Varric chipped in.  “You fought dragons at the bone pit before lunch and now own half a mine, where Fereldens are being employed.  You have enough coin already.”

“I have enough for the expedition,” she agreed.  “But what about making sure my mother has enough to feed and clothe herself while I’m gone?”

“We can’t ask Hawke to neglect her mother’s needs,” Fenris rumbled.  “Let’s go see what this chantry sister wants.”

It didn’t take long to find the safe house.  They were met by yet another Templar.  “Does Meredith know her Templars are running around Lowtown with Chantry sisters at night?” Jack wondered.

“I am expected,” Marian raised her nose at the Templar as if he were beneath her and then walked into the house.

“I thank you for coming,” the chantry sister claimed.  “This matter is delicate and I need someone of… limited notoriety who will not link this to me.  It is an escort, but I think you’ll agree that the nature of the party makes this… unique.”

“If this is a criminal matter, I draw the line,” Marian warned.  “I hang out with the   
Captain of the Guard, she’s like an older sister to me, and she would frown on that.  You don’t want to be on the receiving end of one of Aveline’s frowns.”

“I wouldn’t think that you’d be afraid of the guard, but what I am asking is not exactly… criminal.  I am Sister Petrice,” or so she claimed.  “This is my burden of charity.”

“That would be the first charity I’ve seen in this city,” Jack muttered.

A Qunari saraabas stepped forward.

“Oh, boy,” Isabela’s voice held both sarcasm and worry at the same time.

“Would even a Templar bind a mage like this?” Petrice questioned.

“Yes, yes they would,” Anders assured her.

Petrice circled the saraabas.  “A survivor of infighting with their Tal-Vashoth outcasts.  I call him Ketojan, a bridge between worlds.  The viscount and others feel that peace begins with appeasement.  This mage would likely be returned to his brutal kin.  He can serve a better purpose.  I want him set free.      He must be guided from the city without alerting his people, or being seen in my care.”

“I’ve had dealings with the Qunari leader,” Marian revealed.  “He and my buddy Fenris, the broody elf over there, seem to be rather buddy buddy.  Fenris was at their compound, by himself, yesterday, brooding with the Arashok.”

Fenris grunted in acknowledgement.

“You have dealt with their leader?” Petrice looked as if Marian had just said had just said she was dating a goat.  “If you have interacted with the Qunari, you know how they treat those who leave their heathen order.  The Arishok would doom this poor creature, but knowing them is useful.  If they challenged you, attacking an ally would only confirm their barbarism.  You are still right for this task.”

“If you are so intent on this, why aren’t you using chantry resources?” Jack was suspicious.

“My order will soon realize that the Qunari presence is more than a test of faith, it is an open challenge.  But for now, I must act on my own,” Petrice explained.  “Helping this mage shows how Qunari heresy can not be ignored.  His flight is vital.”

“Vital to what?”  Jack had read parts of _A Tale of the Champion_ , but it had been long ago.  However, he seemed to remember Petrice’s name and not in a good way.  She was up to something.

“That is a good question,” Daylen agreed.  “And why are you so uninterested in who you are hiring?”

“If you were important enough to know, I would need someone else.  But if you insist, what is your family name?” She assumed that he had a last name, but that it would still be unimportant and beneath her grandiose notice.

“My name is Hawke,” Marian revealed.

“Strong,” she liked the name, but not its origins.  “Very Ferelden.  The Qunari have hardly pressured the southern nations.  You have not seen as many converts, or those who have refused.  If this action, if any action, can lessen their influence then it must be done.”

“You don’t just stumble on a Qunari mage,” Fenris challenged.  He had spent time in Seheron and only seen one.  “How did you get him?”

“For all their blasphemous certainty, the Qunari do have deserters,” Petrice assured them.  “Those who seek freedom are hunted mercilessly.”

“Just like all mages in Thedas,” Anders pointed out.

“You mean the Tal-Vashoth,” Marian gave Anders a warning glance.  They didn’t need this crazy chantry sister to realize that they were mages.  “They seem to accept their roles.”

“Even there rebels conform,” Petrice crossed her arms and lifted her nose off to the side.  “Ser Varnell observed one of their bloody exchanges.  This poor mage was the only survivor.”

“And you think this mage was being hunted?” Marian wasn’t so sure.

“I am certain no thinking creature would willingly submit to this,” Petrice declared.  “If he was not running before, he seized the opportunity now.”

“I can get him out of Kirkwall,” truth be told, Marian would free a mage of any race.  “He is a bit conspicuous for the streets, though.”

“It’s better out there than here with the Templar,” Daylen pointed out under his voice.

“This mage will be a fine example of how cruel the Qunari are, even to their own” Petrice was certain.  “But only if it plays out just so.  There is a passage under this house.  It leads to the warrens of the undercity.  It is dangerous, but that is why you were hired.  Good luck.”

As Marian navigated the warrens, she was surprised that none of her companions dissented.  Anders and Daylen also agreed that, no matter their race, all mages deserved to free.  Fenris and Isabela were against anyone being enslaved, although Fenris still felt all mages should be imprisoned in towers.  Jack and Varric exchanged stories throughout the trip.  That included when they were fighting giant spiders.

There was also a group of bandits who thought the warrens were their territory.  When they attacked, Ketojan broke his bands and fought for them on that occasion.  He only gurgled at Hawke when she tried to ask why he was helping them now, though.

That was when Jack tried to talk to him.  “Hi, Jack Harkness, it’s good to meet you.”

The sarabaas was taken aback for a moment, somehow realizing that he was, indeed, being hit on.  He only gurgled and mumbled at Jack, though.

“That’s it,” Isabela declared.  “He only defended us because his lead was threatened.  He just wants someone to throw him sticks and rub his belly.”

The sarabaas just growled at her.

Marian just continued her way through the warrens and emerged on the wounded coast.  She was a little surprised that it was now early morning.  She wondered if they should camp somewhere and take naps before returning to Kirkwall.  She was getting tired.  She was still walking to the coast when she encountered a band of Qunari.  It figured.

“You will hold, basra vashedan,” one commanded.  “I am Arvaarad, and I claim possession of Saarebas at your heel.  The members of his karataam were killed by Tal-Vashoth, but their disposal leads only here, to Saarebas and to you.”

“Yep,” Jack commented.  “It’s a trap.  I feel like Admiral Akbar lately.”

“Who?” Marian looked back at him and then to Isabela.  Had she heard of this admiral?  Isabela just shook her head, so Marian turned her attention back on Arvaarad.  “I just got here, coming from the other way.  If there was a trail, I didn’t leave it.”

“Yet you are here with Serabaas,” Arvaarad pointed out.  “The crime is his freedom, his leash held by unknowing basra.  We will not allow that danger to continue.  Let your own mages doom you, Saarebas will be properly confined.”

“You are a special kind of stupid, aren’t you?” Varric commented.

“I am one of those mages,” Marian revealed.  “I will stand with others of my kind, no matter what their race.  I will not allow anyone to go back with you against their will.”

Arvaarad marched menacingly towards her, yet it was not to her he spoke.  “Seraabas, show your will remains bound to the Qun.”

The serabaas growled and knelt.

Arvaarad’s voice was smug as he addressed Marian.  “He has only followed you because he wants to be led.  He is allowed no other purpose.”

“Sister Petrice called him Katojan,” Marian turned to the Qunari at her side.  “You are Seraabas?”

“Seraabas is his role and his name, as you understand it.  It is the accusation and acknowledgement of being a mage,” Arvaarad declared.

“Oh, so being a mage is an accusation?” Marian bristled.  She noticed a certain blue light coming into Ander’s eyes and had no desire for him to control it.  “And you are Arvaarad?  Is that he accusation and acknowledgement of being an asshole?”

“My role is to hold the leash and hunt the gray ones who leave the Qun,” Arvaarad could not figure out how that related to the area that feces came out of.  “Or bas who have not yet been enlightened.”

“That’s it,” Marian lifted her staff.  “This mage is not going to be leashed by the likes of you, nor will I let any others fall victim to your butt headedness.  He will choose his own path, as will every mage.”  She called down a hail of fireballs on the Qunari.

“Know that your bigotry and ignorance were permanently silenced by mages,” Anders attacked.

Jack and Isabela looked at each other, shrugged, and unsheathed their blades as they joined the attacks. 

Daylen threw a blast of water at one of the Qunari, blasting him back and drowning him where he lay.  “I think you need to clean your views, scum.”

“Why are people so willing to challenge us?” Varric wondered as he unholstered Bianca and began raining bolts onto the Qunari. 

Soon Arvaarad and all of his minions were dead.  Fenris just shook his head as he viewed the carnage.  “Does this make you feel better Hawke?”

“It does,” Marian acknowledged.  “It really does.”  She turned back to Serabaas, who was struggling on his knees.  She hadn’t seen him getting stunned, but there had been a strange device Arvaarad’s hand.  “Can you stand?”

Serabaas growled, and jutted its chin towards the device that now lay beside the lead Qunari’s body.  Hawke walked to it and sent her magic coursing through it, causing it to shatter.  As the pieces blew through the air, Serabaas stood.  “I am… unbound.  Odd… wrong… but you deserve honor.  You are now Basvaarad, worthy of following.  I thank your intent, even if it was… wrong.  I know the will of Arvaarad.  I must return as demanded.  It is the wisdom… of the Qun.”

Marian couldn’t believe it.  He was free, why would Serabaas return to those who oppressed him?  “So after all of this, now you want to die?”

Serabaas walked to the coast with Marian trailing after him.  “I do not want to die.  I want to live by the Qun.”

“Which means dying,” Marian pointed out.

“Yes,” Serabaas had reached the sea and stopped walking.  “Is that so hard to grasp?  I have chosen, it is bred in the bone.”

Of course suicide was something hard to grasp.  Marian had fought for years to protect her life and those lives of her family, why would someone just throw theirs away?  “Existing is not a choice.”

“It is the only choice,” Serabaas disagreed.  “Asid tal-eb.  It is to be.  Before you go, I must tell you that the sister, Petrice was not honest.”

“What do you mean?” Marian recalled Jack saying that she couldn’t be trusted.  In the warrens he had told her that he once heard her name and that she was not a good person.  Anders pointed out that many in the chantry were not.

“I can not say what she wanted,” Serabaas admitted.  “But it was certainty not of the Qun.  And her guard smelled of death and bell peppers, a most disgusting combination.”

“Others of your kind live outside of the Qun,” she didn’t want to see this man who had been through so much throw away his life.  “You could, too.”

“They are not my kind,” Serabaas insisted.  “I am Qunari.  They are not.”

“But you don’t have to be,” Marian pointed out.  “They have chosen to be free, it is a wonderful choice.  You should try it.”

“No,” Serabaas would not see a way outside of the teachings in which he was raised.

“Of all the ridiculous, spineless, mind-controlled, senseless piece of shit arguments that I have ever heard!”  Anders was getting frustrated.  How could anyone reject what he had fought for for so long?

“You have to let him be true to himself,” Jack advised.

“What comfort has freedom brought you, mage?”  Marian wasn’t sure if the Qunari was addressing her or Anders.  “You would have more if you submitted to the Qun.”

Anders was right, Marian decided.  That was a piece of shit argument.  However, she could not force him into anything.  That went against the very rights she championed for mages.  “Do as you will.”

“You are closer to being Qun than you know,” the Seraabas unintentionally insulted her.  “Certainty is comfort that is the way of the Qunari.”  He handed her an object.  “Take this secret thing, Basvaarad.  Remember this day.”  He self-immolated right before, turning to ash when he was done.

“What is wrong with these things?” Varric wondered.

Anders put an arm around Marian.  “Certainty may be a comfort, but self-determination is freedom.  Freedom is worth a lot more than certainty; free agency is always worth fighting for.”

Marian stared at the ashes.  “She may not have known about this, but clearly Patrice set a trail right to us.”

“If this was her doing, I have a few questions for her,” Ander’s voice hardened.

“I was hoping to just camp nearby and get a map, but I think we need to confront Patrice now,” Marian turned back towards Kirkwall.

 

“Leave nothing,” Patrice ordered her Templar minion and lover.  “It must be clean with no ties.  It…” She stopped as she heard foot steps behind her and turned.  “Hawke,” how the heck was she still alive?  “It was Hawke, right?  From the streets?  You took the Qunari from the city?  Without incident?”

Isabela guffawed.  “Without bloody incident?  You know better.”

“Mind your tongue, woman,” the Templar threatened.

“Oh, you have a problem with women?” Isabela taunted.  “Is that why you’ll only do the deed with chantry sisters?  You don’t want us judging you against real men?”

“I don’t judge,” Jack wiggled his eyebrows.  “Branching out might give you a happier outlook in life.”

“Please do speak your mind,” Petrice wanted to change the subject before her little minion lost control and was killed by a loose pirate wench.

“Oh, don’t play games, Petrice,” Marian rolled her eyes.  “The bodies of the mage’s karataan led strait to us.  Why?”

Petrice was offended.  “You come back speaking their language,” that is what offended her.  “And think to lecture me?  _If_ such a plot existed, if the Qunari had murdered you for trying to help their slave mage, then yes, someone might have found that useful.  It would have cast doubt on appeasement.  Perhaps your death would have been a tragic necessity.  Perhaps finding the mage was a rushed opportunity.  But all we have now are dead Qunari and the word of a sympathizer.”

“Some of us are a lot harder to murder than you think,” Jack warned.

“Your Ketojan is dead,” Marian yelled at her.  “He killed himself rather than be fee.  Do you not care?”

“I assumed he wanted to escape, just as I would,” Petrice shrugged.  “My pity is genuine, but they are not like us.”

“How many times have those words been used to justify unspeakable crimes through this universe?” Jack wondered.  “Sometimes delivered with people with a lot more charisma and power than you will ever have, Petrice.”

“I am not speaking to you,” Petrice spat out at him.

“Yea, but I bet you are wondering what I look like naked,” he responded.  “I’ll give you a hint… it’s fabulous.”

“You are so full of ifs and perhaps,” Marian gave a bitter laugh.  “Why are you dancing around your lies?  Do you think us stupid?  No, don’t answer that, obviously you do.”

Petrice sneered.  “If a chantry sister were to admit they incited anything, it would no doubt end in appeasement.  You, on the other hand are just a Lowtown thug.  You are hardly that important.  That’s not an insult, it’s why a chose you.  Rest assured any ifs and perhaps are not for your benefit.”

“None of us will forget this, sister,” Jack warned.  “Have no doubt that you are not dealing with the people you think you are.”

“Take your coin,” she ordered.  “Disappear back into Lowtown.  Rest assured, I will not make the mistake of looking for help outside of the faithful again.”

“Oh, is the chantry sister upset that we aren’t all crazy zealots like her?” Daylen taunted.  Petrice shot him a glare as she walked away.

“That one will be back,” Isabela predicted.  “Unfortunately.”

“She just said she wouldn’t seek help outside the chantry again,” Daylen reminded her.

“Yes,” Isabela agreed.  “But she lies and she’s a snake.  She is going to wait in the grass to strike again.”

Marian yawned.  “I’ve been up for thirty hours I need to…” She wobbled on her feet.  Fenris rushed to catch her, but Anders was faster. 

“I’ve got her,” Anders assured the others.  He turned to Daylen.  “Tell her mother that I am going to take her to my clinic to make sure this is just exhaustion.”

“I’m fine…” Marian laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

“Of course you are, Waffles,” Varric commented.  “Take care of her blondey.  We’ll check on her later.  Go home, Broody,” he looked at the bristling Fenris.  “Anders, will make sure she is alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	26. Really Ociffer, He's Fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is brooding and a Templar is saved.

Hawke slowly woke up.  The first thing she realized was that she wasn’t in her own bed.  The second thing was that she wasn’t alone.  She knew she should be concerned, even scared, instead she felt secure and content.  As she opened her eyes, she realized she was in Ander’s clinic.  Anders, himself, lay on his side beside her.

He blinked, his soft brown eyes looking into hers.  “Good morning… although, I suspect it is afternoon by now.”

“How did I get here?” She snugged closer to him. 

“You passed out from exhaustion.  Marian, I don’t like you pushing yourself like that,” he admonished her.  “You worried me.  I had a friend like you once.  She got in all sorts of trouble and dragged me along when she could.  I didn’t think I’d be doing that again.”

“Really?”  She wondered who the friend was.  “Where is she now?”

“The last I heard, she was hunting down an Old God in hopes of killing it before it could become an archdemon,” he revealed.  “I don’t know if she succeeded or not.  I got a bit weighty the last time we talked alone, sorry for putting that on you.”

“You can tell me anything,” she assured him, reaching out and running a finger down the bridge of his nose.

“Anything?” he smiled a little.  “Be careful what you offer.  I just… I hope I didn’t seem too selfish when I told you about Justice.  I didn’t know what would happen.  I figured a willing host, a friend…it had to be better than playing the demon and haunting some corpse.  Kristoff looked really, really bad at the end.”

Maker, his smile was enough to make a woman swoon and she wished desperately that it would return.  “Well, he can’t complain about his looks, anyway.”

He drew back and sat up.  “No, don’t go there.  That’s not going to end well.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

She wasn’t going to let him get away that easily, besides she just had a vision of him pinning her down and having his way with her.  “Hurt me.  I might like it.”

He stood.  “No.  You saw what I did in the chantry.  That’s who I am.  A year ago, maybe we could have had something, but I’m not that man anymore.  I’ll break your heart and that might kill me as surely as the Templars.”

She was beginning to dislike Justice, he was what had changed in Anders life a year before.  From his words, it wasn’t that he didn’t have any romantic feelings towards her; it was that he was sure he would hurt her, so he was rejecting her now.  She sat up and began straitening her clothes, not looking at him.  “I need to go tell Commander Cullen about the people who had Keiren and assure him that he isn’t some abomination.  I’ll come see you when we’re ready to leave on the expedition.” 

“Marian… I…” He wouldn’t look at her, but she was also avoiding eye contact with him.  “I don’t like the idea of you going to the Gallows.  Take Varric and Fenris with you.”

“I’ll also see if Aveline can accompany me,” she agreed.  “I’m not dumb enough to go near Meredith’s stronghold by myself, don’t worry.  It seems I only do stupid things where you’re involved.”  With that she left.

 

“What did that _mage_ do to you,” Fenris demanded to know as he accompanied Hawke to the Gallows.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Marian really didn’t.

“He took you to that clinic of his this morning, just the two of you, while you were unconscious” Fenris pointed out.  “Now you have been brooding ever since.”

“You’re one to talk,” Varric interjected.

“He did what?” Aveline liked Anders well enough, but didn’t fully trust him.  Now she learned that he was toting an unconscious Hawke around.

“I passed out from exhaustion,” Marian explained to Aveline.  “As far as I can tell, Anders tucked me into a bed and watched over me while I slept.”  Then he rejected the very idea that there would ever be anything between them except friendship.  “That’s all.  We had a little fight afterwards.  It was nothing big and had nothing to do with anything he had done,” except reject her.

“I don’t like you being alone with the abomination,” Fenris asserted, seemingly forgetting they were now in the Gallows and the heart of Templar Central in Kirkwall.

“Abomination?” Cullen had heard the last part as he approached the small group.  “Where?”

“All over Hightown,” Varric said quickly.  “Have you seen what they are charging?”

“It’s truly the most evil thing I’ve seen,” Marian agreed.

“Keiren returned a couple of days ago,” Cullen was happy to see the recruit back.  “He won’t say what happened to him, though.  I must know if he is… an abomination like Wilmod was.” 

“An abomination,” Marian waved her hand and laughed a little.  “Oh, no.  He was just tied and gagged; there is no reason to think he came in contact with bloodmagic or demons.”

“What about the people who took him?” Cullen couldn’t see how Wilmod was turned into an abomination and Keiren was in danger.

“Oh, they were crazy,” Marian agreed.  “Their leader wore white lipstick, that is a worse offense than even bloodmagic and that is saying something.  She wanted to drive Meredith even crazier, so she was snatching recruits.  It seems that everyone thinks that all Meredith needs a bit of a push to go full nutters.”

“The book keeper at the Blooming Rose did say that Wilmod was in there so often that she was surprised he had time to be a Templar,” Varric added.  “I’m sure that becoming an abomination was probably a side effect of some disease he picked up there.”

“We could let you question Isabla,” Marian added.  “I’m sure she’s encountered almost every type of sexually transmitted disease there is.  She has likely even had at least half of them.”

“That’s for sure,” Aveline agreed.

“I’ll have her come visit you,” Marian decided.

“No, that’s quite all right,” Cullen quickly assured her, sweating a little at the thought of being alone with the promiscuous pirate.  “I’ll take your word for it and reinstate Keirin to his full duties immediately.”

“Good,” Marian patted his shoulder.  “I’ll see you for Wicked Grace on Friday night. “

She left with her friends.  Fenris waited until they were out of the Gallows before he began muttering about his friends all being thieves and liars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very welcome.


	27. Sneaking Around the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirkwall has some time traveling guests.

**Chapter 27**

“I don’t think I should be here in Kirkwall,” Bethany looked around nervously.

“Relax, Sunshine,” Varric assured her.  “The likelihood of you running into any of your family is slim.”

“I’m more worried about running into Templars,” she admitted.  “If half the things that I have heard about this Meredith and her Gallows are true, then I have reason to worry about being locked up in there.  My family finding out I’m alive would be fine.”

“Oh, the woman is several cards away from having a full deck,” Varric agreed.  “She has a two of spades and four of hearts, that’s it.  I’m worried about running into myself.”

“That would cause a paradox,” the Doctor agreed as he trailed after them.  “That is why we’re going to go to Varric’s solicitor and then the alienage and that’s it.”

“Why the alienage?” Bethany saw no logic in that.

“I have… had… a friend that lived there,” Varric recalled.

“I have another friend that I’m having wait there,” the Doctor revealed.  “I need to check up on her.”

Varric got a sad look on his face.  “The biggest problem is that I wouldn’t be sure what to do if I came face to face with Daisy now.  Do I walk away, hug her, shake her, or kill her now?”

“Right now she’s still you friend,” the Doctor reminded him.  “She isn’t one of Fen’ Harel’s most devoted disciples… yet.”

“How do I keep that from happening, though?” Varric’s second biggest heartache, after Hawke’s death, was when Merrill turned on her friends on Fen’ Harel’s orders and killed Aveline.

“I’m working on it,” The Doctor promised.

Varric walked into his solicitor’s office and handed him a letter.   “I need that delivered exactly two weeks from today.  You’ll notice it is Bartrand’s handwriting.”

“It is,” the solicitor studied Varric.  “Are you feeling all right, Master Tethras.  “You look warned and like you’ve aged overnight.”

“I just need some more sleep,” Varric assured him.  “Exactly two weeks.”

 

“I thought things were bad back home, but this place makes the alienage in Denerim seem like Val Royal or what I hear Val Royal is,” Kallian Tabris announced as she handed the Doctor a cup of tea.  “When can I go and pretend to join the Qunari already?”

“Are you considering joining them for real?” He didn’t truly doubt her, but he knew there was a reason so many in the alienage were going to defect.

“No,” she sighed.  “I value my individuality too much.  Still, I had to kill the magistrate’s son a few weeks ago.”

“That saved Hawke from having to do it,” Varric revealed as he and Bethany walked in behind Zevran.  The assassin had offered them a tour of his home, but there wasn’t much home.  “You do know that he was killing elven children, don’t you?” 

“Why do you think I killed him,” Kallian countered.

“It would have been easier if you had just let me do the dastardly deed, darling,” Zevran kissed the top of her head.

“There is another deed I want you to do,” the Doctor revealed.  “Your neighbor, Merrill, has something dangerous in her home.  I want to you to get it for me.”

“What is it?” Kallian fidgeted.  “Is it endangering the alienage?  Merrill is a sweet little Dalish, but she also tends to be rather… naïve.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Varric agreed.

“It is a broken mirror,” the Doctor revealed.

“Are you afraid she will cut herself?” Zevran wondered.

“There is that, too,” the Doctor admitted. “But, no… the mirror can do much worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are begged for.


	28. Dreadful Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eamon returns to Denerim.

Alistair Theirin gazed at his beautiful wife as she placed a small piece of the roll she had been playing with in her mouth.  He wondered for what must be the thoundth time how he had been so blessed as to win her heart.  He knew that she had several concerns on her mind, the rebuilding of Ferelden and the reports coming in from her spies in the Free Marches. 

“I’m concerned about Kirkwall,” she announced when she was done chewing.  “My ROOS agents report that there are a high number of Ferelden refugees living in abject squalor is reprehensible and the treatment of mages there is disgraceful.”

“I’ll contact the viscount,” Alistair promised.  “They should know that we will take them all back with open arms.”

“We will,” she agreed.  “Many of their homes were destroyed and I still have mages working to recover the land that was tainted by the darkspawn.  Hopefully in the next year we will have enough farms and villages renewed enough to support the survivors.  I want them to know they are welcome home now, though.  I lost my home for almost a year; I don’t want anyone else to be without their homes.”

He had taken a bit of a turkey leg as she spoke.  “Neither do I, he agreed.  Perhaps we should co-ordinate an effort to locate all of the…”  He stopped as Eamon strolled into the hall.

“Oh, look whose back,” she didn’t bother to hide the roll of her eyes. 

“Something’s wrong,” Alistair stood, so did Ylainie.

The spy, who thought she was securely ensconced among the queen’s ladies, went to her real master and embraced him.  Eamon wrapped his arms around the Orlesian eclair and embraced her.  He watched Alistair approach.  “May I speak with you privately, your majesty.  I will need your help with the Grande Cleric and possibly the Divine.”

Alistair’s eyes grew worried and he put a hand on his pseudo-uncle’s arm.  “What happened in Redcliffe.”

Eamon shook his head.  “Not here.”  He would wait until dinner was over, then he would start the process of ridding himself of the woman he inexplicably adored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly encouraged.


	29. Old God Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neria and the Wardens of Amaranthine are hunting an Old God.

“That is a lot of darkspawn,” Oghren had seen hordes when he fought at the side of the Hero of Ferelden during the Fifth Blight, the group he saw in the distance rivalled the one that had attacked the city of Denerim under the direct command of the archdemon.  They seemed intent on something.

“That must be the prison up there,” Nate deduced.  He turned to the five new recruits who were left of the thirteen tanks they had brought along; twelve new recruits and Oghren.  “Breathe guys; it should be over one way or another.”

“That’s what we’re afraid of,” Tohmas commented, hefting his broadsword.

The darkspawn turned, almost as one.  However, they didn’t attack the Grey Wardens; they ran.  Some seemed to be disappearing from the middle of the group.  As gaps in the horde could be seen, Winged Horrors were revealed.  Oghren stepped back a moment.  “I encountered those when I was in the Deep Roads with the Hero of Ferelden.  They wiped out most of my… well, Branka’s… household.”

“They’re just statues,” Richard objected.

“They’ll move when you’re not looking,” Oghren assured him.

“How much had you drunk when you were last down here?” Henrietta guffawed.

“Well… no more than usual, which is always a lot,” Oghren hiccupped.  “But that doesn’t change what happened.  The Hero could tell you.  Look at the darkspawn,” he waved his flask.  “Something is obviously scaring them.  They’re scary monsters, they wouldn’t be afraid of a mere statue.”

Neria studied the statues.  She had heard of these creatures before.  They didn’t always stay in the Deep Roads; they had ventured into Denerim more than once and plagued the alienage for a few days.  “Laura and Vanessa, I want you to …”

“Have them keep an eye on those Weeping Angels… I mean Winged Terrors,” a strange man ran forward, a broadsword gripped expertly in his hands.  Behind him were two people she had met before, Varric and Bethany.  “Then have half of your tanks take on the darkspawn while we take care of the Old God.”

“Do I know you?” Neria studied him for a second.  “How did you get here?”

He smiled, it was a nice smile.  “Yes, you do know me.  I got here by landing my TARDIS nearby and then cutting a path through the darkspawn.  At the last part, Varric raised his crossbow and Bethany waved her staff.”

“Who are you?” Neria didn’t think she could forget that face so easily.

“I’m the Doctor,” he announced.

“He looks different now,” Varric explained.  “He says it’s a thing when his body gets irreparably damaged.  Licorice totally changed his looks, now he’s Pretty Boy.  He is even a better fighter than he was before.”

“That’s because this is a _fighting hand_!”  The Doctor held up his right hand.  “In this case, I have brought it to help you fight the darkspawn and old god.

Neria ran to him and quickly embraced him.  “You don’t know how happy I am to see you right now.”  She then turned to her people.  “Laura and Vanessa, you heard the man.  I want you to keep your eyes on the Winged Horrors at all time.  Tohmas, Richard, Henrietta, Frank, and Molly you will keep the darkspawn away from us.”  She waited for their acknowledgement and then proceeded forward. 

They soon came upon the area where the darkspawn had been digging.  There was a large hole and then a magical barrier.  As Neria stepped up to the barrier, she realized that the shimmering blue encircled a sleeping dragon.  “The Old Gods are dragons.”

“They appear that way,” the Doctor corrected, but did not elucidate  He scanned the barrier with his sonic screwdriver.

Neria began to use her magic to bring down the barrier.  She assaulted it with electricity, having to bring in a full lightning storm to make a dent.  “Remind me to bring another mage with me next time.”

“That would be a good idea,” he agreed.  Hit it right there, he indicated a spot to the right.  Three lightning bolts hit the spot at the same time.    

The prison shattered, causing a loud explosion that reverberated throughout the Deep Roads.  The five tanks who had been charged with keeping the darkspawn away had their weapons drawn and quickly engaged a group of the tainted terrors.  They were not the only danger to be reactivated by the blast.

“Vanessa!” Laura cried out as her friend disappeared.  There was a Winged Terror where Vanessa had stood.

Neria commanded the crystal on her staff to burn even brighter as the few other sources of light disappeared.  Soon another of her people started to cry out as did the darkspawn who had rushed to seize their window of opportunity to taint the old god.  She didn’t have time to concern herself with them, though.  She had to destroy the ancient creatures before her.  It was beginning to stir and time was short.  “Oghren!” She yelled for him.

Oghren launched himself at the creature, axe swinging.  Nate began to shoot arrow after arrow into the creature and Sigrun’s sword and dagger flashed as she too launched herself at it. Neria cast lightning bolt after lightning bolt after it.  The Doctor jumped passed her and swung down on the creature’s neck.   He lifted his sword and Neria concentrated her lightning on the same spot.  Finally, the creature’s head blew off and into the darkspawn.  They turned and ran, leaving the bodies of Henrietta and Tohmas.  Laura was nowhere to be seen. 

The Winged Terrors were now facing them, eyes wide and sharp teeth exposed.  There was movement in the shadows from behind.  “They are trying to surround us,” the Doctor warned. 

Bethany lifted her own staff and a second light appeared.  She faced the weeping angels who were attempting to grab her from behind.  “You’ll definitely need more mages next time, Surana.  Luckily, the Doctor did bring me.”

Neria’s lips lifted in a half smile.  “I hope you’ll be one of them, Bethany.  I think I’ll need you.  Why were you avoiding me before in Amaranthine?”

“Oh, it wasn’t you I was avoiding,” Bethany assured her.  “It was Anders.”

“Anders?  What did Anders ever do to you?”  He was one of Neria’s closest friends.

“It isn’t what he did to Bethany, it’s what he’s going to do to her sister,” the Doctor failed to clarify more.

The two mages stood back to back as they kept their light on the now stone winged statues.  The group stayed within the circle as they slowly made their way out of the chamber.  When cleared, the survivors breathed a sigh of relief that they only had the darkspawn to face now.

The Doctor looked back for a second.  “Run!”


	30. A Timely Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and company prepare for the Deep Roads expedition.

Marian stared at Bartrand, her arms crossed.  “I don’t know if I trust you.”

“I know I don’t trust you,” he countered.  “If it weren’t for the money and the maps that Varric insists we need, I’d have washed my hands of you.”

“That’s right, I do have an equal share in this venture and they are my maps,” Hawke countered.  “I should be allowed to bring more than just two other people besides Varric and myself.  This is darkspawn logic.”

“There isn’t much room left.  This is an expedition into the Deep Roads, not a picnic,” he groaned.  “Who invited their mother?”

Hawke turned to see her mother, Leandra, marching towards her.  “That would be my mother.  What’s wrong?” She addressed Leandra.

“You can’t take Carver on this foolish adventure,” Leandra declared.  “Would you have me lose all of my children?”

“Mother,” Carver was chasing after her.  “I’m not a little child.  I can handle myself.”

“You’re my child,” Leandra turned to him and then back to Marian.  “You can’t do this.”

“Do you mind leaving your family drama at home?” Bartrand sneered.

Marian hated to agree with Bartrand.  “Mother, could we wait for this discussion at home?  You know we’re doing this for you, that we can’t leave you to live in that shack with Gamlen in Lowtown.”

“I’m going, Marian,” Carver was adamant.

“She can only take two others anyway,” Bartrand continued to insist.  “So you might as well get used to the idea of staying home.”

Marian reluctantly relented.  “I’ll let you know tomorrow.  Come on, Varric, I think I need a drink.”

 

Marian was still trying to decide who she would be taking on the expedition, which was set to leave in three days’ time, when she walked back into the tiny shack she shared with her family.  She was greeted by too many voices at once.

“So, you’re back,” that was Gamlen.  “You have yet more mail.”

“You can’t leave me behind,” there was Carver.

“You’re not taking your brother,” And Leandra.

“Is it true that you can only take two others, Cous?” That voice belonged to Daylen.  “You have to take me.  You need another Mage down there and Anders will be busy trying to sense darkspawn before they attack.”

She hadn’t even considered the fact that Anders could sense darkspawn.  Daylen was right, she needed to take the Grey Warden Mage.  “I’m still trying to decide.  Where is the letter?”

“On the desk, where they always are,” Gamlen grumbled.

Marian walked to the desk and found the letter in question.  When she opened it, she was surprised to find that it came from Bartrand.

_Marian,_

_I am sorry for my over gruff attitude later.  I must admit that the Stone did not give me much charisma or charm when it gave me my sense of greed.  I have changed my mind.  You may bring four other companions, along with my handsome brother, with you._

_Bartrand Tethras_

_P.S. Bring this letter with you as I will have had a lot to drink the night before and might forget that I sent it._

Marian triple checked the signature.  It appeared to indeed be from Bartrand.  She would approach her companions in the morning and then talk to Bartrand that afternoon.

 

Carver was still throwing a fit that he would not be taken down into the Deep Roads the next morning. Marian had two reasons for the decision. One was that it was Leandra’s wish that he stay behind and Hawke both loved and feared her mother. The other was that Fenris was frankly better with a broadsword than Carver, plus he had that whole rip your still beating heart out of your chest thing going for him.

Carver was even less pleased when she confirmed that Daylen _would_ be going with her.

When she told Fenris that he would, indeed, be going down into the Deep Roads with her, he was a bit confused as he had already assumed he would.  He was not happy, however, that the “stinking abomination”, referring to Anders, would also be with him.

Anders was no less thrilled to have Fenris along.  He protested taking the “crazy, broody elf” with them.

She also stopped by to see Jack and ask him to accompany them.  Aveline was too busy to go down anyway and Isabela thought the expedition sounded boring. Merrill did protest being left behind, until she learned that Carver was also not going.  Then she was suddenly o.k. with the arrangements.

 

Marian took her companions with her the next morning to Hightown as they readied to leave.  The head merchant accompanying the group, Bodahn, was chatting with her about what he expected to find.  She learned that Bodahn used to go into abandoned thaigs all the time when he lived in Orzammar. 

“What is this?”  Marian turned to see Bartrand marching up to her.  “I told you that you were to bring only two others with you.”

“You sent a letter saying I could bring two more,” she protested.  “That is exactly what I’m doing.  I even brought the letter,” she handed it to him.

He read it and then read it again.  He turned to Varric.  “Do you know anything about this?” He handed him the note.

Varric was confused.  “It’s your handwriting Bartrand.  It looks like you had a moment of common sense and then forgot it when you got drunk last night.”

He had gotten drunk the night before, Bartrand conceded.  “Fine, but no more than those four.”

“Of course,” Marian turned to her party and began to prepare them for their descent into the Deep Roads.


	31. Delving Through the Deep Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and company go into the Deep Roads with Bartrand. A Lot happens

“What is going on with you and the love triangle?”  Varric nodded at the squabbling Anders and Fenris.

“There is no love triangle,” Marian insisted.  “Fenris runs hot and cold on me so much that I have no real idea how he feels.  Anders has made it clear that nothing will happen between us, because he ‘will just hurt me’.  I don’t suppose you want to go on a date when this is over?”  She looked around, they had entered the Deep Roads.

Varric smiled at his best friend.  “Bianca gets jealous.”

Bartrand held up a hand for everyone to stop as one of his men ran to him.  “There’s been a collapse,” the man reported.  “The way forward is blocked.”

“What?”  Bartrand advanced on the hapless lackey.  “Is there some way around.”

The other dwarf shook his head vigorously.  “Not that I’ve been able to find.  The side passages are too dangerous.”

Bartrand stroked his mustache for a few moments and then punched the minion.  The minion fell to the floor, unconscious.  “Useless, What am I paying you blighters for?”

His other men just looked at each other and shrugged.  They were used to Bartrand’s outbursts.

“Set camp,” he demanded.

“Your brother has some interesting leadership techniques,” Marian quipped as they set down their packs.

 

Shortly after dinner, Varric noticed Bartrand talking to more of his lackeys.  Somehow, his brother looked even less happy.  “Problems, brother?”

“Sodding Deep Roads!” Bartrand threw up his hands.  “Who knows how long it’ll take to clear a path!”

“Should we not try to find a way around, instead?” Varric pointed out.  “Seems like a logical choice.”

“You think I’m an idiot?”  It was a good thing Bartrand didn’t give anyone a chance to answer his question.  “The scouts say the side passages are too dangerous!”

“Well, it’s a good thing you brought me along,” Marian smiled mischievously.  “My friends and I don’t mind a little… danger.”

“We’ll take a look,” Varric assured him.  “If we come running back, screaming, you’ll know staying put was the right decision.”

“Fine, fine,” Bartrand waved them away.  “Find a way around, just do it quickly!”

“This is why I left the Wardens,” Anders messaged his forehead.  “I hate the blighted Deep Roads.”

“It’s why we brought you along mage,” Fenris drawled.  “Stop griping, you’re the one he can actually sense the darkspawn.”

“They’re all around us,” Anders pointed out.  “It makes it harder to pinpoint the ones about to attack.”

“Let’s just go,” Marian picked up her staff and headed out.  She had barely made it four feet when Bodahn intercepted her.

“Er, I hate to add to your burdens, my friends, but I fear I must,” he began.  “I fear my boy, Sandal, wondered off.  He’s somewhere in those passages right now!  I beg you, keep an eye out for him.  He just… doesn’t understand danger like he should.”

“We are going to search the side passages,” Marian reminded him  “We’ll do our best to bring him back.”

“Poor Sandal,” Bodahn lamented.  “I can’t believe he’s done this.”

Varric watched Bodahn walk away and then turned back to Marian.  “Let’s move quickly then.”

They began to explore through the side passages, keeping an eye out for possible darkspawn and other nasty creatures.  There were twists and turns as they explored.  Marian could almost make out the outline of the city that had once stood there.

They were walking through their third building, when they were attacked by darkspawn.  “Um, darkspawn are nearby,” Anders remarked.

Marian gave him a long side-glance before she brought down a hail of fireballs.  Then she followed that with several cold spells.  Behind her, Daylen sent a large wave that knocked the creatures to their feet before Fenris and Jack moved in, swords flashing as Anders created a barrier around them.  Soon the darkspawn were dead and they were able to move on.

They had moved across two rickety bridges when they had to do it all again.  Then it was a large room.  Then they moved into a large cavern and all of the darkspawn already lay dead.

“Well, I’ll be a monkey’s uncle,” Varric looked at the one creature still standing in the room.  “Isn’t that Bodahn’s boy?”

Sandal turned and looked at his ‘rescuers’ as they approached.  “Hello.”

“Talk about dumb luck,” Anders commented.

Marian studied the boy.  “What the…?  Are you injured?  How did you do this?”

Sandal handed her a rune.  “Boom.”

“And how did you do that?” She looked at a large ogre that was frozen in mid charge.

Sandal looked at the ogre and then back at Marian.  “Not enchantment.”

As Sandal walked back to the camp, Varric looked back after him.  “Smart boy.  Come on, we still need to find a way passed that collapse.”

They skirted around the frozen ogre as they made their way deeper into the roads.  It wasn’t long before they found themselves battling more darkspawn.

“So,” Fenris addressed Jack as he decapitated a Hurlock.  “You knew the abomination before he came to Kirkwall.”

“I knew Anders and I knew Justice, but they were not joined together,” Jack corrected.  “Anders was very different then.  He was more lighthearted and a passable flirt.  I mean, he wasn’t as good as I am, Short and Broody,” Jack winked at Fenris, liking the new nickname he had come up with for him.  “But he was good.  If old Anders were still around, he would have had Marian on one of those beds in his clinic, naked and crying out his named dozens of times while Aveline and Merrill pined for him.”

“He would not have,” Fenris protested.  “Marian wouldn’t…”

“I think I want this old Anders back,” Marian cast a small, jagged wall of ice around her for protection.  “This one doesn’t even want me.”

“It not that…” Anders cast a healing spell on Daylen who hadn’t been watching his back, then threw an arcane bolt at a grenlock.

“That sounds more like the Anders I knew I the Circle Tower,” Daylen agreed, as he drowned one of the Hurlock’s.  “Although, he spent more time with Neria.  If I hadn’t trusted her so much, I would have been worried.”

“We know who was trustworthy in that relationship,” Jack muttered under his breath as he used the shield bash on a darkspawn.

“Marian!”  Fenris’ voice was firm.  “You are not to even consider getting naked with that abomination.”

“I’ll get naked with whomever I want,” she protested as she threw a fireball at the last of their opponents.  “It’s not like you are trying to get naked with me.”

“I…” Fenris shut up.

“He’d better not,” Anders glared at the elf, as Jack noted both of their expressions.

Finally, they came to a large set of stairs.  When they opened the door at the end, they were attacked by a pair of ogres.  Marian froze one while Daylen formed a large column of water around it, drowning it.

Fenris and Jack hacked at the other one, while Varric filled it with arrows.  Soon, both were dead.  Then Varric went about disarming bear traps in the room.

“Did the ancient dwarves worry about bears in the Deep Roads?” Jack asked Varric.

Varric shrugged.  “Have you been to Ferelden or Orlais, both countries have massive bear populations, so anything is possible.”

They walked through a door at the end of the room, which just led to another door.  After meandering through more roads, they entered a large building and encountered a dragon.

“Maker’s breath,” Anders cursed.

“It’s only a small dragon,” Jack shrugged.

“It’s a dragon!” Marian smiled.  The only other time she had gotten to fight a dragon was when she cleared out the small nest in the Bone Pit.  Her eyes sparkled.  “Let’s kill it!”

“You are way too enthusiastic about this, cous,” Daylen protested.

Marian threw a freezing spell at the creature, as Anders set a confusion hex.  Then Varric unleashed a rain of bolts.  When the bolts stopped flying, Fenris and Jack moved in.  Jack went for the creatures wings as Fenris aimed for the neck.  Marian then hit it with a fire ball, as the two men continued to hack.  Varric aimed for the eyes and in ten minutes, the creature was down. 

They went through the door the dragon seemed to be guarding and down another road.  As they reached yet another door, one that Marian thought was indistinguishable from the others, Varric spoke. “Ah, this door leads right to where we want it to.  Let’s go tell Bartrand.  He’ll be so pleased.”

“How can you tell?” Marian wondered.

 

Bartrand was pacing impatiently when Marian’s team rejoined his expedition.  Varric was the first to greet his brother.  “Bartrand!  We found a way around your damned cave-in!”

“It’s about time,” Bartrand turned to his people.  “Let’s move out!”

 

Marian and Varric led Bartrand back through the long winding tunnels and buildings to the door.  Bartrand harrumphed at all of the darkspawn bodies they had left behind, but otherwise said nothing about the feet they had pulled to clear a path.

“Do you get the feeling we are unappreciated?” Anders commented to Jack.

“Oh, yeah,” Jack agreed.  “I also don’t trust the look Bartrand has in his eyes.  I’ve seen it before, right before I was shot.”

“You were close enough to see into someone’s eyes, but not to dodge an arrow?” Anders was surprised.

Bartrand stopped when they made it to the other side of the door that Varric claimed was the other side of the collapse.  The building must be ancient. 

“Is this what you were expecting?” Marian prompted.

“I thought… and abandoned Thaig, something old, but… what is this?” Bartrand scanned the ancient runes.

“How did you even know it was here?” Marian wondered.  There was not even any sign of darkspawn here, it seemed as if nothing had been in this thaig, if it were a thaig, in thousands of years.

“Old scavenger tales,” Bartrand revealed.  “After the third Blight.  A week below the surface, they said, but nobody believed them.”

Varric also looked around in awe.  “It looks like they were right.”

Bartrand addressed his men again.  “Make camp here!  We need to look around.”

Fenris went to Marian as Bartrand set up camp and she began to explore.  “I know that the overly handsome human and the abomination agree with me, this Bartrand can not be trusted.  He has the look that Danarius got right before he poisoned someone.”

“We’ll be careful,” she promised.  She explored through the building they were in, only to realize that it was one of the least impressive of the thaig.  As she made her way through the ancient roads, without encountering darkspawn, giant spiders, or other nasty things that liked to live in the darkness of the Deep Roads.  They then came to the ruins of a grand staircase that led to yet another building.

Varric eyed it speculatively.  “Hmmm… whatever’s through there, it seems still intact.  Think we’ll find anything?”

“Of course, it will probably be cursed and try to kill us,” Marian predicted.

Varric nodded at this.  “Hmph.  I guess we’ll need to go down there to find out.”

Marian led the way.  This was the first time in the thaig that she was attacked.  There were a handful of shades and a golem.  She threw a fireball at them as Varric began to empty bolts into the shades.  Daylen unleashed his water magic and Anders reinforced their warriors as they moved in.  Fenris managed to pummel the golem into dust, while Jack took out the remaining shades.

“That was interesting,” she observed as she continued to the building.

“You should have saved them for Bartrand,” Daylen decided.  “It’s about time he gets his hands dirty.”

“Have you seen his nails?” Varric wondered.  “He _never_ gets his hands dirty.”

The first door of the building led to a long hall.  At the end of the hall was a room with an extremely high raised dais.  On the dais was an altar.  As she walked up the stairs, Marian noticed an artifact on the altar.  It glowed on its own, sending out little sparkling lights.”

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Varric was impressed.

Marian studied it.  “Is that… lyrium?”

“It’s definitely magic,” Anders confirmed.  “And not the good kind.”

Varric continued to examine the thing.  “Doesn’t look like any kind of lyrium I’ve ever seen.”  He turned at a sound and saw his brother walking in behind them.  “Look at this, Bartrand; an idol made out of pure lyrium, I think.  Could be worth a fortune.”

Bartrand whistled.  “You could be right.  Excellent find.”

Marian walked slowly to the idol and picked it up.  Then handed it to Varric. 

He took the idol cautiously.  “Not bad.  We’ll take a look around, see if there’s anything father in.”  He tossed the idol to Bartrand.

Bartrand easily caught it.  “You do that.”  He walked away, closing the door behind him.

Marian caught the movement behind her.  “The door!”  She ran for it, her companions at her heels.

“Bartrand!” Varric shouted.  “It shut behind you!”

Bartrand laughed as he jimmied the lock and both bolted and blockaded the door.  “You always did notice everything, Varric.”

“Are you joking?”  Varric tried to force the door open, but it refused to bulge.  “You’re going to screw over your own brother for a lousy idol?”

Bartrand was so overconfident, he stayed at the door to commentate.  “It’s not just the idol.  The location of this thaig alone is worth a fortune and I’m not splitting it three ways.  Sorry, brother.”  He walked away, leaving his own brother to die in the Deep Roads.

“Bartrand!  Bartrand!”  Varric yelled after him.  They had had their problems, but he never thought his own brother would betray him.  “I swear I will find that son of a bitch and I will kill him.  Oh, let’s hope there is a way out of here.”

Marian looked around.  “Well, there’s another door at the end.  Let’s see where it leads.”  She went through, the others followed.

 

Marian led her team through more and more roads, hoping for a way out of the Deep Roads.  She had led them down here, they came for her, and she was going to get them out.

“So,” Jack turned to Anders as they followed Marian.  “What did possess you to join with Justice?  He seemed a little vengeance driven and unstable when I left Amaranthine.”

“Oh, he wasn’t that bad,” Anders insisted.

“Well, he may not be as vengeance driven as say Queen Elissa, but he definitely has an affinity for it,” Jack commented.  “He just doesn’t have the excuses that Elissa does.”

“No excuse?” Ander’s eyes flashed blue.  “What about all of the wrongs done to mages?”

“I meant before he joined with you,” Jack amended.

“So the crazy spirit was already crazy before he joined with the insane mage,” Fenris observed.

“Anders wasn’t crazy… at least not before,” Daylen defended him.

“Thanks,” Anders muttered.

“Well, not as crazy as say Jowan,” Daylen amended.  “I wonder whatever happened to him.”

“He was caught by the Templars, but Loghain happened on the scene,” Jack told him.  “Have I not gotten to that part of my story?  I heard most of this second hand from Queen Elissa’s group of Blight Fighters.  When Loghain arrived, he captured the Templars and threw them in the dungeon of the Arl of Denerim’s estate; that is after he arraigned for Rendon Howe to become the new Arl of Denerim.”

“Wait,” Varric pulled out a notebook.  “O.K.  Go ahead.”

Jack had gotten to the part where Jowan had been thrown into the dungeon of Redcliffe castle by Isolde when they were attacked by both shades and strange rock creatures. 

“What in the name of the Maker are those?”  Marian looked down at the bodies after they killed them.

“I don’t have a clue,” Varric admitted.  They looked at the rest of the party, who all shook their heads.

As they continued on, they encountered more of the creatures.  Jack had gotten to the part of his story where The Grey Wardens and their companions had found Jowan in the dungeon, when they were not only attacked by more shades and rock creatures, but a very large rock creature confronted them at the end of their skirmish.

“Enough,” it declared.  “You have proven your mettle.  I would not see these creatures harmed without need.”

“I’d say being attacked on sight gives us plenty of need!” Marian countered.

“They will not assault you further, not without my permission,” the creature swore.

“What are these things?”  Varric questioned.  “They seem like rock wraiths, but…”

“They hunger,” the creature gave a non-answer.  “The Profane have lingered in this place for ages beyond memory, feeding on the magic stones, until the need is all they know.”

“The lyrium,” Marian deduced.  “That’s what sustains them?”

“I am not as they are,” the creature claimed.  “I am… a visitor.”

“Abomination,” Fenris growled.

“You’re a hunger demon,” Marian could sense it now.  “You were drawn by their need.  You don’t want me to hurt them, because you are feeding off of them.”

“I would not see my feast end,” it agreed.

“I would,” Jack countered.

“I sense your desire,” it continued to address the group.  “You seek to leave this place, but you will need my aid to do so.”

“Don’t do it,” Anders advised.  “Demons will trip you up every time.”

“You may not have gone through the Harrowing, Cous, but you know better than to bargain with demons.”

“This is one time the abomination and I agree,” Fenris growled.

“We don’t traffic with demons,” Jack’s voice was firm.

“What are our options?” Varric wondered.

“Oh, this is easy,” Marian aimed her fire ball at the creature’s center.  “Everyone get him!”

Ander’s and Daylen’s energy bolts followed.  Then a hail of arrows were released from Bianca.  By the time Fenris and Jack moved in, there was little left to destroy.  However, about half a dozen profane showed up to give them their share of the fun.  Those, too, were soon nothing but rubble.

Somehow an abomination managed to pop up in the middle of the battle.

“Where in the name of Andraste’s Bloody Nose did that come from?”  Marian wondered as she unleashed a hail of fire balls on it.

“I don’t know,” Anders admitted as he quickly healed a cut she had received.  “It makes no sense, but when do any of our battles follow the rules of logic?”

“Didn’t that demon know that messing with us is suicide?” Varric commented as they continued on.

They had to fight their way through several more profane, but easily continued to navigate their way through the thaig until they came to another large set of stairs.   They climbed up into another large building.

“What is this place?” Marian wondered as she looked around.

“This is the vault,” Varric answered.  “The dwarves would have brought their…”  He stopped as they heard what sounded like an avalanche.  As they turned, they saw a giant profane pull itself together.  “Oh, that can’t be good.”

Daylen formed a large column of water around the creature to keep it from moving.  Marian then hit it with winter’s grasp, aiming for the glowing red middle of the creature, while Anders sent a bolt of electricity to the same place.  Varric hit it with pinning bolt after pinning bolt.  As the creature was effectively trapped, Fenris jumped up and easily beheaded the thing with his broad sword.  The rocks fell back to the ground.

“Rock wraiths aren’t even supposed to be real,” Varric commented as they turned from the thing.

“It looked pretty real to me,” Marian pointed out.

As they took a few more steps, Varric’s eyes widened.  “I suppose it doesn’t matter.  Look at what it was guarding!”  In front of them were dozens of chests and piles of gold.

“Let’s see if there is something that can help us get out of here,” Marian didn’t plan to leave the treasure behind, but it would do her no good if they died trapped with it.  Sure enough, among the hundreds of gold pieces and dozens of gems, was a key.  They collected everything they could carry and got the Fade out of that thaig.


	32. Wary Wardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update from Weisshaupt

**Weisshaupt**

The halls of Weisshaupt were rumored to be lovely, but that was by those who had never set foot in them, Frey decided as he carried a message to the First Warden.  He’d be in a meeting with the Commander of the Grey.  While the message was from the leaders of one of the nations of Thedas, those leaders were also Grey Wardens.  He scanned the message again.  Yes, they would both need to hear this, he just hoped neither decided to shoot the messenger for what he bore was not pleasant.  He walked into the First Wardens, plush, luxurious office in time to hear him arguing with the Commander of the Grey.

“The Orlesian Wardens at Montsimmard are demanding more funds,”  the Warden Commander, Berthed Stuttgart, reminded the First Warden.  “You must curtail their spending, it is getting out of hand.  It is as if Commander Valeska is trying to compete with Empress Celene for extravagance.  There is no longer a Blight so he can’t keep using it as an excuse to seize weapons and buildings.”

“The Blight never even reached Orlais,” the Warden Constable had been sitting so quietly in one of the plush chairs that Frey had not noticed him.  “If the Empress learns of this, things could go badly for us.  Remember what happened in Ferelden.”

“I’ll send Chamberlain Joshua to them to come up with some alternatives,” Gustave Boudreaux decided.  “He will come up with some alternative ways for them to raise funds.”

“Or they could worry more about the darkspawn,” Stuttgart snarked.

“Um… sers,” Frey coughed.  “Well… speaking of Ferelden.  A letter has arrived from there.”

“What do the Dog Lords want?” Bordeaux poured a cup of sherry and sneered at the letter in Frey’s hands.

“They’re… not happy… about… well,” he coughed.  “Let me read the letter to you.  It comes from Queen Elissa Cousland-Theirin, but is also signed by King Alistair.”

“Both were excellent Wardens,” Stuttgart inserted.

“Yes, well…” Frey took a deep breath and began reading.

_Compliments to the Illustrious Leaders of the Grey Wardens at Weisshaupt.  We have a simple question for the First Warden, Commander of the Grey, and those who are presently leading the order… What in the name of Andraste’s Bloody Knickers do you think you’re doing?_

_It has come to our attention that, in the absence of Commander Surana, you have appointed an Orlesian as the Commander over Amaranthine.  To our understanding, the Commander left her seneschal and one of her men in charge when she left to go hunt down one of the Old Gods, yet you seem to have taken it upon yourselves to appoint a new commander.  The Ferelden Royal Family would like to remind the leaders of the Wardens that we gifted Amaranthine to the Grey Wardens to aid in the rebuilding of the Ferelden Wardens, this purpose is greatly hindered by bringing in an Orlesian, especially one who has reportedly already managed to offend all of the Ferelden born Wardens under his command.  We would also like to remind those at Weisshaupt that we managed to stop a Blight while the Orlesian Wardens played politics and left us to die.  While you may have forgotten this, Ferelden’s people have not.  Nor have the nobles and commoners alike forgotten the treatment of its people under the Orlesians during the heinous occupation of their country.  Indeed, Ferelden’s king and queen both had grandparents who perished under Orlesian hands._

_So we are giving you a choice.  You will either remove Stroud and the Orlesian cronies he purportedly brought with him or we’ll be paying a visit to Amaranthine.  Please consider the Ferelden policies on an Orlesian holding land in Ferelden when making this decision._

_Yours in time of Peace and Blight,_

_Queen Elissa Cousland-Theirin_

_King Alistair Theirin_

_P.S. Stroud tried to give my friend’s horse to one of his lackeys, this will not be forgotten._

_P.S.S.  What did you guys do to the griffons?  Why didn’t we get to have griffons?_

            “It should be noted,” Frey fidgeted.  “That Queen Elissa is not known for her forgiving nature… as she doesn’t have one.”

            Stuttgart stared at Bordeaux and shook her head.  “You made an Orlesian the Warden Commander of Amaranthine?  What were you thinking?  I thought you were the politically savvy one?  How much did Celene pay you to do it?  I’ll fix this,” she stood and headed back to her own office.  “I’ll send a letter to Commander Surana letting her know her presence is needed and what happened in her absence.  I suggest you try to assuage the Ferelden tempers.”


	33. Not So Happy Reunions or... YOU!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Hawke's party falls fouls of darkspawn taint, but they meet up with a group of Wardens. This leads up to an unexpected reunion.

“Whatever happened to those rogue mages from Starkhaven that you and Hawke helped escape?” Varric questioned Anders.

            “Those ones who wanted to kill Trask even though he was trying to help them?” Fenris recalled.  “The ones whose leader was performing blood magic?”

            Anders shrugged.  “They were heading east, but my sources have lost track of them.  I hope they made it to Ostwig or Markham.”

            Marian stopped walking.  “This part of the Deep Roads looks familiar.”

            “We’re back where we started, and in only five days,” Varric’s voice was light.  “Not bad, eh?”

            “Could we… slow down?” Daylen weaved on his feet.  “I’m not feeling very well.”

            “Let’s make camp if you’re sick,” Marian didn’t like his color.

            “I’ll wager it was those deep mushrooms we found,” Varric recalled that Daylen had seemed to enjoy them, but they all had been hungry.  He turned to see the mage fall to his knees.

            “No, I…” He collapsed.

            “Daylen,” Marian and Anders reached his side together.

            Anders studied his friend.  Daylen’s eyes had been bled white and his skin was splotchy.  “It’s the Blight.  I can sense it.”

            “I’ll end up like all of those others back in Ferelden, won’t I?” Daylen tried to contain the chattering of his teeth.  “Aveline told me what Wesley looked like before… she had to end it.”

            “There must be another way,” Marian didn’t want to kill her cousin, she had already lost her dear, sweet Bethany.

            “I’m not going to make it to the surface,” Daylen declared.  “It’s coming on fast.  At least I’ll see Neria again.”

            “Anders already told you that Neria isn’t dead,” Varric reminded him.

            Daylen couldn’t believe what Anders had said about Neria never wanting to see him again, he must be trying to spare his feelings.  “I’ll get to meet my cousin Bethany, too.  I’m sure she will be waiting by the Maker’s side to say hello to me.”

            “Um, actually… about that,” Jack glanced at Marian.  Perhaps this wasn’t the right time to tell her that Bethany wasn’t dead.  Then again, they could use some good news right now.  “Well…”

            “There might be something we can do,” Anders interrupted.  “When I left, my Warden Commander had gone to Navarra to… well, that is still a Grey Warden Secret, but she had planned to stop in near Kirkwall.  She suspect that there is an Old God asleep somewhere near the city.  She speculates that is why it seems to always attract trouble and people of… nefarious natures.”

            “Does that mean the Grey Wardens are here?” Marian held on to the possibility that help was close by.

            “If the Grey Wardens are here, I know where.  We could bring Daylen to them.”

            “And do what?” Daylen wondered.  “Become a Grey Warden?”

            “Is becoming a Grey Warden a cure?” Marian wondered why more didn’t join the Wardens once the Blight started then.  Why had Ferelden been cut down to only the two?   

            “Yes,” Anders reached out and touched Marian’s cheek.  “I suppose it is, but… it’s not without a price.  It’s one… not everyone is willing to pay.”

            “What price?”  Marian studied him.  Had Anders paid some horrible price he regretted.

            “Maker’s breath,” Daylen groaned.  “Spit it out.”

            Anders looked away from Marian for a second and then back.  The expression on his face was pained.  “The process of becoming a Warden is… unpleasant.  And irreversible.  It also means that none of us may ever see Daylen again.  He might survive the Blight, but it will be at the price of becoming a Grey Warden.  It’s not an easy life.  Trust me.”

            “What about you?”  Marian touched Ander’s hand.  “You’re not a Grey Warden anymore.”

            He pulled away from her.  “You think I got away?  Eventually they, or the Circle, will drag me back.  I’ve got no illusions about that.”

            “Not if I have anything to say about it, they won’t,” she swore.  “Let’s not waste any time.”

            “Then I hope I’m right,” he stood up and took Marian’s hand.  “Fenris, you’re the strongest.  I need you to carry Daylen.”

            “I don’t do as you order, mage,” Fenris growled, but he picked up Amell and threw him over his shoulder, following the others.

 

            “Do you ever look around a place and think ‘I’ve been here before’, but you don’t remember when?” Varric scanned the thaig.  “I mean, the Deep Roads tend to all look the same, but this one is beginning to look eerily familiar.”

            “We’re near Kirkwall,” Neria supplied.  “Haven’t you mentioned that you lived there…” She stopped midsentence, then shook her head.  “That’s weird.  It’s almost as if I’m sensing darkspawn, but not quite.  If I didn’t know better, I would think there are more Grey Wardens nearby, but there are no basis near Kirkwall.”

            “Kirkwall…” Varric hadn’t been in this exact section of the Deep Roads before, but he had been near enough that one Grey Warden could likely sense another one.  “And there had been a Grey Warden with him.  “I think it’s Anders you’re sensing.”

            “Why isn’t Anders still in Amaranthine?” A deep furrow appeared between Neria’s brows.  “Did he come looking for us?  Wait, have you and Anders even met?”

            “We have now,” Varric fidgeted and glanced towards the Doctor.  “As a matter of fact, I should be with him.  It’s Hawke’s group, the one that Bartrand abandoned during his expedition and left for dead.”

            “Hawke?” Bethany’s eyes widened and she looked around.  “Marian Hawke?”

            “The very same, Sunshine,” he confirmed.  “Um… Doctor, I don’t know much about time travel, but I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t be meeting up with myself.”

            “You’re right about that,” the Doctor agreed.  “The consequences would be… bad.  I want you to go check the nearby tunnels to make sure Lavellan isn’t around to take advantage of this situation.”

            “I would be surprised if she is,” Varric still indicated for two of the Wardens to join him.  “We didn’t meet up with Neria the first time around.”  He left down a nearby tunnel.

            “The first time around?” Neria looked after Varric. 

“My ship travels in time as well as space,” the Doctor explained.  “Varric is from the future, if you will recall.  It’s why I didn’t let him meet Anders before.”

“What about Bethany?” Neria indicated the other mage.  “You were careful to keep her away from Anders as well.”

“I’m not from the future,” Bethany revealed.  “There are just people who think I’m dead.  At least one of them is apparently with your Anders.  Doctor?”

“It’s up to you,” he decided.  “It won’t hurt anything for your family to know you are alive at this point.  Although, I don’t recommend you return to Kirkwall with them.  Meredith is still in charge there and she’s crazy.”

“We’ll just pretend we’re all Grey Wardens,” she sighed.  “Perhaps if things had gone differently in Lothering, I would be.”

“Then let’s act like Grey Wardens,” Neria suggested.  “I’m sensing darkspawn nearby.”

 

Anders was still reaching out, trying to find the other Grey Wardens as he navigated the tunnels of the Deep Roads.  He continued to sense them, but the feel of the taint suddenly changed and became stronger.  “Hmm.”

“What is it?” Marian looked around.

“I think they’re nearby,” he commented, but this didn’t quite feel right.  “Or it could be darkspawn.”  Sure enough, a Hurlock lumbered towards them.

Anders and Marian pulled out the staves, but neither created the crushing electric cage that appeared around the creature, nor the bolts and fireball that took care of its companions that had been lurking behind it. 

A group emerged from the street behind the creatures.  “Anders,” their pretty, brunette, elven leader greeted him.

“Fancy meeting you here, Surana,” he gave her a slight bow.

“I could say the same for you,” Neria crossed her arms.  “Didn’t I leave you in Amaranthine?  I thought you had no real interest in even fighting darkspawn.  Didn’t you say you had done your part by fighting the Architects forces?”

“I’m not fighting darkspawn,” he assured her.  “I came looking for you… well, I came after I ran away from Amaranthine.  You don’t know how bad it is there.  They put an Orlesian in charge in your place.  He made me get rid of Ser Pounce-a-lot.”

“I know,” Neria sighed.  “The…” she was cut off by a loud cough and one of her companions vigorously shook his head.  “A friend told me.”

“I need your help,” Anders admitted.  He looked back and Fenris approached, carrying Daylen Amell.

“You… mean _him_ as a recruit?”  Neria’s eyes widened and her jaw clenched.  “Of course you do.”  She turned to Fenris and Hawke.  “I’m sorry, we do not recruit out of pity.  Being a Grey Warden isn’t an easy life and Daylen Amell has shown that he likes to take the easy way out.”

“Neria, with the Blight over, you don’t have Warden Recruits just lining up to join,” Anders reminded her.  “You can’t let your personal feelings get in the way.”

“Fine, I’ll take him,” she relented.  “He’ll probably die anyway.  I’m not sure if that will make me sad or happy.”  She turned to her companions.  “We must move quickly if we’re to reach the surface in time.”

“Wait!” Marian’s attention had turned from her ill cousin and she was trying to convince herself that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

It was Jack of all people, who convinced her that she was not hallucinating.  “Bethany?”  He stepped towards one of the other Wardens.  “I thought you were with…” He cut himself off and glanced nervously at his own companions.  “Weren’t you searching for the location of Fen ‘Harel?”

“I was,” it _was_ Bethany’s voice that came out of the Doppelganger.  “I never found him, but we ran into…” there was another cough interrupting her.  “A friend who rescued us from a very vicious rabbit in Ostwig.  Then our travels brought us back to Commander Surana.”

“Bethany?”  Marian walked slowly to her.  “You’re dead.  I _saw_ you die!”

“I was merely badly injured, you might even say seriously maimed” Bethany explained.  “I was rescued by a friend and travelled with him for some time.  Right now I’m… with the Grey Wardens.”

“You became a Grey Warden?” Marian grabbed Bethany and hugged her to her.  “Does that mean you aren’t coming home with me?  Mother mourns you every day.”

“Tell her I’m alive and O.K., but I can’t come home,” Bethany clung to her sister, she would explain later that she wasn’t actually a Warden, but the Doctor was right; Kirkwall was not a good place for her to be right now, even if her family was there.”

“I’ll come and visit as soon as I can,” Bethany promised.  “I’ll have to be careful, though.  You know  that Kirkwall is a dangerous place for an apostate, for two apostates it would be a constant, vigilant battle against those crazy Templars there.”

“You’re right,” Marian nodded.  “With Daylen and I both living at Uncle Gamlen’s, I thought they would surely come knocking on the door any day now.  Take care of yourself,” she still didn’t let her sister go.

“Bethany,” Jack interrupted them.  “Have you seen the Doctor?  I have been trying to track any movements of his TARDIS to find him, but the magic in this world is interfering with my equipment.”

“I’ve never known anything to interfere with your ‘equipment’, Jack,” Bethany joked.  “I can assure you, though, that I haven’t seen the Doctor any more recently than you have.”  She was careful not to look at the Doctor as she said this.

“Well, he… regenerated,” Jack knew that much.  He had the hand that the Doctor had lost in battle while still regenerating.  “He’d look different now.”

“Then how would I know if I saw him?” Bethany wondered.

“Good point,” Jack nodded.  He still gave her a hug.  “It’s good to see you.  If you do find him, let him know I’m looking.”

“Of course,” she nodded.

Daylen stirred.  Moaning, he opened his eyes.  “Neria?  I’ve died and gone to the Maker’s side and you are here waiting for me.  My sweet, beautiful Neria.  Now we can be together forever my love.  I’ve thought of you every day since we were separated.”

Neria knelt beside him.  “Oh, did you?  Well, I’ve thought of doing this since I caught up to you in Highever,” she slapped him.  The sound rang through the halls of the Deep Roads.  “You lying, cheating piece of rubbish.”

“What did I do?” Daylen blinked in confusion.  “Why are you hitting the sick man?”

“The one I know about name was Emily,” Neria reminded him.  “Does in ring a bell or should I try ringing it for you?”

“Neria, if you actually want to save him, we should get going,” Nate spoke up.  “If we are going to leave him to die, then we can let Bethany continue saying goodbye to her sister.”

“You aren’t going to let my cousin just die are you?” Bethany’s eyes widened.

“No,” Neria sighed.  “Let’s get going.”

Daylen turned his head to look at Marian.  “Find out what happened to my mother for me.”

Anders stood at Marian’s side as they watched the Grey Wardens take Daylen away.  He started to slip an arm around her, but heard Fenris growl and thought better of it.

“Let’s get home,” Varric began leading them back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are most welcome.


	34. I'll Beat You With That Old Ball and Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Elissa have a fight, it ends up spilling out into a tavern. Fun times.

“Won’t someone think it strange that your Mistress of Wardrobe and Mistress of Affairs have their own office?” Grainne wondered.

            “You don’t have your own offices, you share one,” Elissa was demonstrating the hidden nooks and crannies she had designed into the room to Grainne and Gertrude.  The pair would now be heading ROOS, the Royal Order of Secrecy, for her.  They were essentially sharing the duty of her spy masters while maintaining cover roles in her personal household.  The two had more than proven that they could work well, though.

            Despite their physical differences, Gertrude was from the Anderfells.  She not only dressed in the style of her people, but had the blonde hair, wide shoulders, and thicker bones of the people who survived in the harsh wilderness, there.  Grainne, on the other hand, was from Highever, and was short, slight, and had a head full of tight, fiery curls.  Her family had served the Couslands for generations.  Both were fiercely loyal to Elissa.

            “It’s a nice office,” Gertrude was stashing communications crystals in some of the hidden nooks and crannies.  “Thank you.”

            “I still need you to for your cover jobs, it is I who should thank you,” Elissa embraced both of them.  “What is our little spy up to?” 

            She didn’t have to say who she meant.  “Ylainie has decided that Eamon’s apparent split from Isolde is her opportunity to become and arlessa,” Gertrude snorted.  “He does apparently like them Orlesian.”

            “Eamon plans to give the arldome to Teagan,” Elissa revealed.  “He apparently told him he could have it all and that he would rather just stay in Denerim.”

            “Isolde is on her way to Denerim,” Grainne revealed.  “She says she is going to fight Eamon’s annulment of their marriage and claims to have something to convince him.  My sources say it is something kind of obvious.”

            “I guess we’ll find out tomorrow,” Elissa opened the door.  “I’m going to go check in with my husband.”

 

            “I have spoken to Grand Cleric Margaret,” Eamon paced in front of Alistair’s desk.  “I have also written back and forth with Divine Beatrix.  She is questioning my claims against Isolde.  I know what I saw, it was all pretty obvious.  I think the woman just wants a bribe.”

            “She could just be getting senile,” Alistair pointed out.  “After all, she’s been Divine for fifty years now.”

            Elissa walked in, having heard the last two parts of the conversation.  She nodded to Eamon and sat on the edge of Alistair’s desk to wait to talk to him in private.   She wanted to give him an update on ROOS and her handing over of the reigns.

            “Beatrix has brought up Conner in all of her communications,” Eamon pointed out.  “The Chantry cares about children apparently, perhaps even more than they do about adulterous wives and cuckolding siblings.  However, since Conner can not inherit anyway…” he stopped.  He truly did regret that his son could not be arl.  He turned to Elissa.  “What brings you in here, your highness?”

            “I needed to speak with Alistair alone,” Elissa informed him.  “It will wait, though.  Continue.”

            Alistair patted her leg lightly.  “Ah, the old ball and chain is demanding my attention again.

            What did he just call her?  “Excuse me?” Her teeth were gritted and she was glaring at her husband.  “Did you just call me ‘the old ball and chain’? I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was dragging you down.  Please, just continue with your more pressing concerns.  I don’t want to be a burden,” she slammed the door on her way out.

            Eamon stared at Alistair.  “You know I’m not a fan of your decision of who to marry and will support you if you realize that you need a wife who can ally you to a foreign power and provide children, but I don’t suggest you ever call her such things if you want to keep her around.”

            “What?” Alistair threw up his hands.  “I didn’t do anything wrong, other men call their wives that.”

            “Not ones with happy marriages,” Eamon shook his head.  “I would appreciate it if you put some pressure on Divine Beatrix for me.  Otherwise, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Knowing the queen’s temper, he wondered if Alistair would be sleeping in his office that night. At least he had a comfortable, if empty bed at his Denerim estate.

            Eamon Guerrin was shocked when he walked into his room and discovered that his bed was _not_ empty.  Ylainie lounged on his bed wearing only her chemise.  “Um…”  He felt himself hardening just looking at her.  Her blonde hair was swept up and held by combs that urged his fingers to pluck them out.  Her chemise was transparent enough that he could see her rosy nipples through it, as well as her crop of blonde curls.  She made quite the picture.

            She stood up and sauntered to him, putting her hands on his chest.  “I have been sending you signals that our one drunken night together wasn’t enough.  She pushed him gently, yet firmly back to the bed.  “Even before we were betrayed by Isolde and Teagan, I wanted more from you.  You don’t seem to be getting my signals, though.”  She pressed down so he was sitting and then climbed into his lap.  Then she fused her lips to his, sliding her tongue sensuously into his mouth where his tongue rushed to greet her.

            “How silly of me not to notice,” he gasped when she came up for air, then he gripped the back of her head and brought her mouth back to his.  Yes, this little eclair was exactly what he needed to get over his depraved wife.

            She undulated on his lap, pressing her core against the noticeable bulge in his trousers.  Pulling, back she whipped his shirt over his head and ran her hands down his chest.  “Very silly,’ she let her lips follow her hands, nipping at his nipples and belly button.  Soon, she was on her knees in front of him.  “I’ve thought about this every night for weeks now,” she opened his trousers and pulled him out.  “I’ve fantasized about what I want you to do to me with it.”  She leaned down and drew him into her mouth.

            Eamon let out a low moan.  Isolde had never… He lost all thought for a few moments as Ylainie swirled her tongue around his member then slid it almost all of the way out of his mouth only to then slide it all the way back, almost to his hilt.  She did the same thing a few more times before standing back up.  “No…” He protested.

            “Did you like that?”  Her smiled was confident.  “Perhaps we should do it again later.  For now,” she slid her chemise off.  “I was wondering if there was anything else you would like to do with me?”

            Eamon grabbed her by the waist and threw her down on his bed, rolling on top of her.  She laughed and wrapped her legs around his hips.  “I have a few ideas for later.  As for now…”  He reached down, adjusted himself, and thrust fully into her; his boots still on and his trousers still up to his thighs.  He smiled assuredly as the beautiful Orlesian who was less than half his age moaned his name and tightened her legs encouragingly.  He obliged her by sliding halfway out and then in again, setting a leisurely pace as he gazed adoringly at her.

            Ylainie watched the bead of sweat that pooled on Eamon’s forehead as he moved in and out of her, letting his hands wonder.  She lifted her back as he fondled her breasts.  Then one hand moved between where they were joined and rubbed her clit.  “Oh, Eamon, oui.  Just like that cheri.”  She came apart under him.

            Eamon sped up his pace and soon followed, shocked that he could keep up with the young Orlesian filly.  He collapsed onto the bed.  “Are there any other hints that I should be getting?”

            She chuckled.  “No, I think you understand now.”  Once his annulment came through, she would become his arlessa, she would make sure of it.

 

            “O.K.  Now tell us what that man of yours did,” Gertrude commanded.

            “It’s more of what he said,” Elissa took a sip of what the drink that the tavern her ladies had dragged her to called wine.  After she had left Alistair’s office, she had changed into workout clothes and gone to train with the soldiers; only none of them were willing to train with her for fear of being hurt.  It was obvious to all of them that their queen was in a snit.  She had had to content herself with destroying a training dummy.  When she had gone back in, her ladies had insisted on dressing her as a mercenary, which is how they were dressed as well, and going out.  They didn’t even give her a chance to tell anyone where she was going.  So far they had received three offers for mercenary jobs and a more interesting proposal.  “He called me his old ball and chain.”

            “Ugh,” Gwendolyn’s expression bespoke how she would feel if her husband had ever said that about her.  Gwen was the wife of one of the banns located in the Hinterlands.  She had come to court and immediately impressed the other ladies with her talent with hair and her skills with a bow.  She was responsible for the intricate braid that wound around Elissa’s head.

            “Knowing your husband, he probably thought it was funny,” Rose pointed out.

            “Well, it wasn’t,” Elissa took another sip.  She looked at her companions’ drinks.  Rose was enjoying mead, Gertrude had ale, Grainne was sipping whiskey, and Gwen was playing with her glass of brandy.  “I don’t know where he got it into his head that it was…”  She trailed off as the tavern door opened and everyone cheered.  Her face fell when her husband walked in.  She wasn’t ready to talk to him.

            That didn’t matter, though, because he didn’t even see her.  He went to a table of cheering men.  They appeared to be farmers, blacksmiths, and the sort.  “How did you slip your shackles tonight, Alistair?” A big burly man who had to be a blacksmith asked.  “I’ve had to make a lock pick to get pass my own old ball and chain.  She never lets me out.”

            Elissa glared at the man across the room, hoping to somehow develop magic powers that would let her incinerate him on the spot. 

            “It wasn’t easy,” Alistair joked.  “She’s a rogue, you know.  It isn’t easy to slip pass someone like her.”

            “I had to wait until my old nag was asleep,” another of the king’s companions commented.  “Luckily, she’s heavy with our next babe and goes to bed early.”

            Grainne put a hand on Elissa’s arm.  “Don’t do anything stupid.”

            Elissa took a deep breath; she could verbally skewer her husband when they were back in their castle.  Grainne was right; she shouldn’t start something with her husband in front of their people.  As she watched, a particularly buxom barmaid sauntered up to Alistair’s table.  She leaned forward so her breasts were pressed against his side.  “Is there… anything… I can get for you?”

            “I’ll have ale, Meighann,” he ordered.

            “Anything else you’d like?”  She ran a finger down his arm.

            “That’s it,” Elissa stood up and grabbed another patron’s large tankard as she passed by.  She stood in front of Meighann as the barmaid turned.  “I don’t think I appreciate the service here!”  She threw the tankard’s contents into the barmaid’s face.  “Is there anyone else’s husband whom you’ve been propositioning?”

            “I should call the guard!” Meighann sputtered. 

            “Go ahead,” Elissa threw the empty tankard on the table.  “I know the guard captain.”  She then turned to the farmer who had spoken earlier.  “And you should be home with your pregnant wife.  What if something was to go wrong while you’re here getting drunk?”

            “Let’s go outside, Lis,” Alistair grabbed her arm and hauled her outside of the tavern.  “What has gotten into you today?”

            “What’s gotten into me?” Her voice was raised.  “I go to some dive, instead of the Gnawed Noble Tavern, only to learn they know you by name.  That includes some floozy barmaid who was all over you!”

            “She wasn’t all over me,” he huffed.  “She’s just the friendly sort.  She doesn’t mean anything by it.”

            “Yes, she does,” Although Elissa had to admit that her husband wasn’t the type to clue into such things.  “Did you even notice I was gone before you _snuck_ out of our home?  Before you slipped by the old ball and chain?  Is that really what you think of me?”

            “No, it’s just an expression,” his voice was also rising.  “Although, I apparently can’t go out drinking without you assaulting barmaids and my friends.”

            “That man had better not be your friend,” she threatened.  “Not with the way he talks about his wife.  He doesn’t know how good he has it; at least she can give him a child.  It’s not like you, who is chained to a woman who can’t even give him an heir because his beloved father figure made her drink from a cup of vile badness!”  She was now screaming and there were tears in her eyes.

            “There was a…” Alistair’s voice was drowned out for a moment as a cacophony came out of the tavern.  They could hear glass and wood breaking inside.  He regarded his wife with exasperation.  “Your friends have started a bar fight now, a big one from the sounds of it.”

            “Do not go blaming my ladies,” Elissa suspected they were the ones who started whatever mischiva was going on inside.

            “I know your ladies,” he reminded her.  “Their leader isn’t known for her sweet personality or forgiving nature, after all.”

            “Oh, so I’m a burden on you and a sour tart, too,” she glared at him.  “Is that why you were so welcoming to the attentions of barmaids?”

            “I’ve never said…” He threw up his hands.  “I’m not welcoming any barmaid’s attention.  She’s that friendly with everyone.”  His point was accentuated by the sound of more glass shattering.

            “Oh, hello,” a familiar looking man approached, yet neither of the couple could say where they had seen him before.  He looked at the tavern and then at them.  “Is Rose in there?”

            “She is,” Elissa confirmed.  “Do I know you?”

            “Yes, you do,” he didn’t elucidate any further.  “I didn’t expect you to get her into any bar fights when I left her with you, though.  Alons-y.”  He ran into the tavern.

            “Doctor?”  Rose had told her he looked different now.  Elissa turned back to her husband.  “Alistair I don’t like…”  She broke off as the Doctor emerged from the chaos, her ladies and the tavern keeper in tow.

            “You’ll be paying for this,” the tavern keeper shouted at her ladies.  “I’ve got the guards coming.”

            “I know the Captain of the Guards,” Elissa informed him.  “I’ve done some work for him.”

            “Of course a bunch of unruly mercenaries like yourselves have,” he grumbled.  “Well, I know the king.”

            “So do I,” Elissa countered.  “I’ve even slept with him.”

            “The only person he sleeps with is his wife,” the tavern keeper informed her.  “That old ball and chain keeps him on a short leash.”

            “What did you just call her?” Gertrude took a step towards him.

            “I called her a liar if she says she…” He stopped, noticing the Elissa was standing in front of the king and the pair had apparently been having an argument.  “Oh.”

            “What’s going on here?” Sergeant Kylon stepped forward.  “I heard there was a particularly nasty fight at this establishment.

            “Sergeant Kylon?” Elissa smiled at him.  “How are things going in the Market District?”  She gave him a quick hug.

            “Lady Cousland… I mean your majesty,” he blushed.  “I… had reports of fighting.”

            “It was just a bit of sport,” Elissa assured him.  “One of the wenches didn’t know how to keep her hands to herself.”

            “Then there was a man who needed to be set strait about how to talk about his wife,” Gertrude added.

            “The wench is just very friendly,” the tavern keeper insisted.  “And some of the men like to grumble about their wives.  They don’t mean anything by it, they love their spouses.”

            “That wench, Meighann, fully admitted that she was trying to lure Alistair into her bed,” Gwen declared.  “All it took was a threat of a pummeling to get her to talk about her plans.”  She glanced at Alistair.  “Has she complained about the streets not being safe and how she needed a big, strong man trained with a sword to walk her home at night?”

            “I suggested Bruce, the blacksmith, do it,” Alistair shrugged.  Had she been trying to lure him into her home?

            “Since Gwen said she wouldn’t beat Meighann’s overly painted face if she talked, I had to do it for her,” Grainne added.  “Gwen took on the blacksmith.

            Alistair turned to Elissa.  “Your ladies beat up my friends?”

            “Along with half the other tavern who insisted in jumping in,” Gertrude admitted.

            “It was pretty fun,” Rose added.

            “Rose,” the Doctor tried to sound stern, but ended up laughing.  “I’m sorry I missed all the fun.”

            “No, you came in and ended our fun,” she sniffed.

            “Most of my patrons are now unconscious,” the tavern keeper still wanted to know what the late comer had done to accomplish that.  He had seen one person rushing at his blonde lady friend with a barstool and it had been as if a storm struck.  When the dust settled, he and the ladies were the only ones left standing; well, them and a group who had stayed back and just enjoyed the show.

            “I need Rose’s help on another matter,” the Doctor grabbed Elissa and kissed her on the forehead.  “Men can be stupid, go easy on him.  I’ll return for you in a while.”

            He then turned to Alistair and kissed him on the forehead as well.  “She’s going through a rough time; you need to be more understanding.  Mean nicknames don’t help, they hurt.”  He took Rose’s hand and began to walk away.  “Oh, Alistair, find better friends.”  They disappeared into the night.

            “You heard the man,” Elissa turned and walked back to the castle, head held high and her ladies trailing after her.

            “Damnable woman,” Alistair cussed and he rushed to catch up with his wife.  He had been so busy sneaking out, though, that he hadn’t noticed her missing.  What kind of husband was he?

 

            Alistair was still trying to figure out what he had done to get his wife in such a snit, as he prepared for bed.  She had said goodnight to her ladies and then grabbed her night rail.  Now she was methodically changing from the clothes she had worn to the tavern.  It was the first time he had taken note of how she looked.  Why was she dressed as a mercenary?  She looked dangerous, sexily dangerous.  He let out a sigh, she wouldn’t be in the mood to play naughty king and aggressive mercenary at the moment or perhaps, aggressive king and captured mercenary.

            She glanced over at him at the sigh.  “What?”

            “I like the outfit,” he admitted.

            She yanked the nightgown over her head and then unwound the braid.  “Alistair, you’re not going to get me any less mad that way.”

            “I know,” he climbed into bed.  “But when you calm down, perhaps we can both dress as mercenaries and pick a fight at a tavern.”

            She tried not to smile at him as she climbed into bed.  “Maybe we can.  We need to check on the reconstruction efforts in West Hills soon.  It could be a fun diversion while there.”

 

            The royal couple still seemed a bit at odds when they heard pleas the next day.  Alistair was dressed in a padded brown tunic and dark brown pants, despite the fact that his wife had commented at her distaste of the outfit more than once.  I small gold crown sat on his head.  Beside him, Elissa was decked out in a dark blue leather bodice and split skirt.  She wore black trousers underneath and long black boots.  Her hair was twisted around the small, gold circlet that indicated her rank and then it was braided down her back.  She looked more ready to go into battle than to listen to please or dispense justice.

            Bets were being made on how long the queen would remain mad at her beloved husband.  Others tried to figure out what caused the rift.  Rumors flew.  Some suggested that he had considered finding a surrogate to get pregnant and pass the baby off as theirs.  Others thought he had given into Eamon’s urgings to put her aside and find a wife who would give him an heir.  A few suggested he had said something stupid, as husbands were want to do; at least in their wives’ eyes.

            Speculation was not helped by the appearance of Eamon at court that morning, looking overly pleased with himself.  Few noted the presence of Ylainie by his side and most of those who did, thought that meant she brought him news from the queen’s household that pleased him.

            The first few petitioners were typical.  There were two banns who had a minor border dispute.   The next wasn’t a petitioner, but a new bann who came to swear fealty.  Her father had died and she now took his place.  Plus, there was a representative from Weisshaupt who had come to assure them that the situation in Amaranthine was being fixed.

            Then Isolde Guerrin waddled in, her hand resting on her extended belly.  She glanced at her husband and glared at her rival at his side.  Then she lifted her chest and went before the throne.  “Your majesties, I have come to dispute my husband’s attempts at an annulment.  While at Caer Oswin, at Bann Loren’s soiree, my husband and I had marital concourse and I have become pregnant as a result.  Your majesties must see that he has no grounds to set me aside.”

            “Wow,” a loud courtier commented.  “The last time a Ferelden Queen became pregnant was over thirty years ago and the Orlesians seem to be able to do it at will.  Perhaps the king does need to go and get himself an Orlesian bride instead.”

            Elissa tried to school her face as she flinched at the comment, turning she didn’t see her husband react at all.  “We do not oversee annulments,” Elissa pointed out.  “We recognize your marriage.  It is to the chantry that you must make your pleas.”

            “Did you or did you not commit adultery with your brother-in-law, Bann Teagan Guerrin?” Alistair questioned.

            Isolde countered with a different piece of logic.  “Did your brother not lay with several different ladies and only think to put his wife aside when she failed to bare an heir for him?  Queen Rowan was not, your majesty’s mother, so why should I be held to different standards than the previous king?”

            “It’s different,” Alistair wasn’t sure why, but he would defend the logic. 

            Eamon stepped forward.  “How can I be sure that the babe is mine and not Teagan's?”

            “Because I can do math,” Isolde pointed out.

            “You betrayed me woman!” Eamon shouted.

            Elissa looked at Ylainie, who was still standing beside the arl, looking smug.  Although, a worried expression was now on her face.  She had had enough of the misogyny of the court.  It had only been two generations ago that they were led by a queen and she wondered if such thoughts were allowed to flourish in Celene’s court.  She was also sick of the comments the courtiers were making about Isolde easily becoming pregnant when she could not.  She had to get out of there.  “Enough!”  She stood.  “Lady Isolde, this is a matter for the Chantry.  That being said, I will personally send letters to the Grand Cleric and the Divine about this matter as a woman knows who the father of her child is and the law is clear that it is your husband’s responsibility.”  She walked out of the room, noting that her husband didn’t follow, but instead began chastising the arlessa for her adultery again.  Did he not realize his pseudo uncle was just as guilty?

            She realized that she had to not just get out of that room, but out of the castle as well.  She needed away from the two face courtiers.  Worse, she needed away from the man she loved, the husband who was acting as if she were restricting him and had begun to ignore her upon occasion.  Well, she needed to go to the West Hills, anyway.  Now was as good a time as ever.

            Elissa first rang for Amethyne and asked the girl to begin packing for her and to have someone prepare Dragonsbane for the trip, along with the puppy, Wolf’s Bane.  She wanted their company.  She then went to her office and wrote the two letters she had promised Isolde she would and had them sent out.  Her next stop was the office of ROOS.

            Gertrude and Grainne both greeted their queen as she walked in.  “What’s wrong, my lady,” Grainne stood and walked to her.

            “I’ll get over it,” Elissa shook her head.  Then she wrapped her arms around her friend and sobbed.  “How can Isolde get pregnant again, when I can not?”

            “Well, she wasn’t forced to join the Grey Wardens by that Duncan fellow,” Grainne pointed out as she hugged her friend.  “I believe the taint has a lot to do with your problems.”

            “Point taken,” Elissa tried to wipe away her tears.  “Tell that to those gossiping courtiers, though.  I can’t stand to be around them.  I’m going to go to the West Hills to check on the rebuilding efforts there and see what more we can do on this end.  I’ll send word when I arrive and when I’ll be back.”

            “Who are you taking with you?” Gertrude inquired.

            “Dragonsbane,” Elissa supplied.  “And the puppy for company.”

            “That’s it?” Gertrude stood.  “I know you’re capable of taking care of yourself and Dragonsbane is formidable when there is trouble, but you are going without another human when you’re upset.  I’m coming, too.  Grainne can handle things here by herself for as long as you need me.”

            “I’ll be staying busy learning who these courtiers are and getting enough information on them to ruin their live forever,” Grainne agreed.  “I’ll let you know if we get intelligence of a political matter that needs your attention.”

            “Fine,” Elissa agreed.  “I’m leaving in two hours.”  She went to her office, wrote a note to her husband, and left it on his desk.  She then had a letter sent to Bann Wulff warning him of her upcoming arrival.

            At the end of two hours, she rode away from Denerim without anyone else the wiser.


	35. Keeping Kirkwall Krazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian is busy helping her friends.

Marian was beginning to think that people wanted too much from her.  She had returned home from the Deep Roads, to tell her mother and uncle that Daylen was now a Grey Warden, only to be greeted by Carver in a Templar outfit.  She had shouted about how it was a betrayal of Bethany and herself.  Carver had claimed that he was just trying to make a life for himself.  Right, by joining the very people who hunted her and serving the woman who made it too dangerous for Bethany to return home.  She didn’t tell her mother that Bethany was alive for two reasons; one was that she would not be coming home.  The other was because she didn’t want Carver to find out.

            She had gone about her business.  She and Varric had sold the artifacts she found in the Deep Road and she had purchased her family’s estate in High Town.  Between the treasure and the money coming in from the mine, she had a more than comfortable income coming in.  She had also come under the notice of the viscount.  He asked her to find out what the Qunari wanted and how to either appease them or get rid of them.  She had agreed to do it, but had no idea how.

            As she was leaving the Viscount’s office, she had stopped to see Aveline only for Aveline to have a strange request.  “You want me to do what?”

            “I need you to give something to Guardsman Donnic, here in the barracks, and he is not to know it’s from me,” Aveline repeated.

            “Donnic?” Marian remembered him.  “The one we pulled from an ambush?”

            “The event that put me here,” Aveline, too, remembered when Marian and Donnic had met.  “Yes, but this is a different need of the guard and its captain and you’re doing very badly at the no questions asked part.”

            “You need me to do something as simple as this?”  Marian was feeling very, very unappreciated and put upon.

            “I protect many people, citizens well beyond the men and woman I command,” Aveline pointed out.  “But who do I really know besides you?  I need a friend to do this.  It’s a short list.”

            And there was the guilt.  “It must be something important if you’re going through all this trouble.”

            “That’s none of your business,” Aveline announced.

            She was feeling guilt tripped and put upon now.  Aveline was asking her for a favor only a friend could do for her, but getting snippy when she asked questions.  “That seems abrupt, even for you.”

            “I already regret this,” Aveline sat down on the edge of her desk.  “I’m not about to make it worse by exposing unnecessary facts.  You can accept that or not, but that’s all I can say.”

            “Very well, Aveline,” Hawke gave in.  “If it means that much, then I’ll do it.”

            “Thank you,” Aveline adjusted her position on the desk.  “And please hurry back with his reaction.  I appreciate this Hawke, I really do.”

            Hawke took a wrapped package and stepped out the door, only to run into Varric.  She stopped and smiled at her friend.  “What are you doing here?”

            “I wanted Aveline’s help wrangling ownership of the Hanged Man,” he admitted.  “There is so much I could improve there if it were only mine.  What about you?”

            “I stopped by to see Aveline and now she has me playing delivery boy for her guards,” Marian explained.

            “Oh, I’ll walk with you,” he offered.  “How are things between you and Broody?” He pressed.

            “I… don’t know,” she admitted.  “He seemed so happy when I returned from the Deep Roads and has been by to visit a few times since I moved to Hightown.  He is still wishy-washy, though.”

            “I think he’s just jealous of Blondie,” Varric confided.  “You have a hard time keeping your feelings for that one out of your eyes when you look at him while we’re playing Wicked Grace.  It’s why you’re doing so well.  I have no idea what your cards are, only that you have feelings for Anders.”

            “I…” Why bother hiding them.  “He’s smart, handsome, passionate… and insists that he will only hurt me.  He has already.  I pursued, he rejected.”  Even after their return from the Deep Roads, she had gone to see Anders and asked him to come to her new estate for dinner.  He had flatly refused her.  Yet he showed up for their nights at the Hanged Man with their friends and went on missions with her when she needed him.  He would do little things, little affectionate things.  He became concerned if she had a scratch.  He gave her his coat when they were leaving the Hanged Man one night, because she was cold.  He brought her a kitten.  She named the kitten the Arch-Kitty, Barkspawn was jealous.

            “I think Broody would be more receptive if he didn’t think you really loved an abomination,” Varric interrupted her thoughts.

            “The abomination doesn’t love me, he isn’t even interested in me in that way, so that point should be moot,” Marian protested.  They walked into the barrack’s mess hall where, Donnic was sitting alone.  “Guardsman Donnic.”

            “Serah Hawke,” he greeted her.  “It’s been some time; you’re here in Hightown now, right?  I think the captain mentioned it.  I see your uncle now again on my patrols, but… we don’t talk.”

            “How have your patrols been going?”  She attempted some small talk.  “You haven’t been ambushed again lately, I hope.”

            “No, not since the one you saved me from,” he assured her.  “They got me pretty good, I admit, but they got much worse; so I can’t complain.  Guard is a good career if you’re careful, a short one if you’re not.  And the captain makes sure we’re careful.”

            She handed him the wrapped package Aveline had given her.  “This is for you.  It’s apparently very important.”

            “I’ll take you at your word,” he opened the package.  “It’s a copper relief of… marigolds?  Uh, and it helpfully says so, marigolds.  Well, how crafty.  Is there a meaning to this I should know?”

            “Just keep it.  I’m sure there’s more to it than there seems,” there had better be or Marian was going to hurt Aveline.

            Donnic gave a little laugh.  “It would have to be.  Right, I’m sure we both have things to do… of varying import.”  He gave her a curt nod.  “Serah Hawke.”

            Marian stepped out of the room and then turned to Varric.  “Of all the…”

            “Is there a reason you are giving Donnic copper reliefs of marigolds, Waffles?”  Varric wondered.

            “Aveline asked me to deliver it to him,” she defended herself.

            “Why?”  He wondered.

            “That’s what I’m going to find out,” she continued back to Aveline’s office.

            “Hawke!”  Isabela and Jack greeted her.

            “What are you two doing here?” Marian wondered if they had a job to do that she forgot about.

            “I want Aveline’s help finding a… missing… item,” Isabela admitted.  “Plus, I just like to aggravate Captain Man Hands.  One of these days she will fall to my charms and under my spell.”

            “I also want her help finding something,” Jack admitted.  “It’s a large blue box that says _Police Call Box_ on it.  I have reason to suspect it may visit… I mean be in… this town.”

            “What is a police?” Marian wondered.

            Jack opened his mouth and then closed it.  “Never mind.”

            Marian went into Aveline’s office, the others trailing behind her.

            “You’re back,” Aveline fidgeted.  “Of course you’re back, you’re efficient.  Why do you have the others with you now?  Never mind them for now, how did Donnic react.”

            “They all needed to talk to you for other reasons,” Marian admitted.  “As for Donnic, he reacted as one might react when confused.”

            “I thought it was clear,” Aveline insisted.  “Metal is strong, copper ages well, flowers are soft.”  She took in Hawke’s confused expression.  “I’ve…”

            Merrill burst into the room.  “Have you found the thief yet?  Oh, Hawke… Varric… Hello Jack and Isabela.  What is everyone doing here?”

            “No, Merrill, I haven’t found out who stole your mirror,” Aveline rubbed her temples.  “I’ve obviously gone about this the wrong way.  Hawke, don’t talk to him again, just take this.  It’s the patrols for next week.  Post it to the roster and just listen.”

            “Really?”  Marian could not figure out what in the Maker’s name was going on.  “Just walk over there and post the rosters.”  She turned to her companions.  “Is anyone else confused?”

            “I want his honest reaction without the captain present,” Aveline insisted.

            “You could just have him pulled off,” Marian pointed out.

            “Who, who is she pulling off?” Merrill wanted to know.

            “This isn’t about an accusation I can put in a report and explain,” Aveline maintained.  “I need someone… unofficial.”

            “All right, posting the roster right over there,” Marian took the roster.

            “I need to know exactly how he reacts,” Aveline insisted.  “That’s the key.  Thank you.”

            Marian once again exited Aveline’s office.  This time she put the roster up, while her friends poked their heads out and listened. 

            It didn’t take long for the guards to notice the new roster and examine it.  “Hey, Donnic!” one of them shouted.  “Whose pucker have you been greasing to get Hightown?”

            “What!”  His voice was definitely not pleased.  “You’re daft.  I’m working dockside on those smugglers.”

            His friend disagreed with him.  “Says here you’re guarding the square; always been a made-work job that one.  You someone’s pet?”

            “Check your eyes,” he insisted.  “It’s a mistake.”

            “Says the pet,” the other guard snorted.

            Donnic stared at the duty roster and shook his head.

            Marian went back to report his reaction.

 

            Marian was shocked to find Anders and Fenris were now also in Aveline’s office when she returned.  “What are you doing in here?” She asked them.

            “I want legal rights to Denarius mansion,” Fenris announced.  “I decided that it isn’t right that you live a few houses down in a mansion that is legally yours and I’m considered a squatter.  I’ve been there for three years now.  I should have some sort of founder’s or squatter’s rights or something.”

            “I was hoping to find you, Marian,” Anders admitted.  “I have some things I want to talk to you about, privately.”

            “This is hardly private,” Marian pointed out.

            “So I noticed,” he agreed.

            “Do you want the bad news or the worse news?” Marian asked Aveline as her friends shook their heads in dismay, Isabela also snickered a bit.

            “What do you mean?” Aveline looked nervous.

            “Some of your guards now think Donnic is somehow your pet and Donnic believes he is being punished,” Marian announced.  “I think you’ve managed to piss them all off.”

            “Wow,” Jack commented.  “I’ve never met someone who has pissed off every soldier in their command before.”

            “Donnic thinks I’m punishing him?” Aveline was dismayed.  “But Hightown is a safe patrol, a reward.”

            “You wanted his reaction,” Marian reminded her.

            “All right,” Aveline clenched her fists.  “I can fix this.  I need… I need three goats and a sheaf of wheat.  You’ll take them to his mother.”

            “Goats and wheat?” Jack repeated.

            Marian just crossed her arms and glowered at Aveline.

            “It’s a dowry tradition,” Aveline explained.  “Maybe it’ll smooth the process.”

            “Don’t be silly,” Merrill spoke up, her voice light and jovial.  “A dower would only matter if you were courting him.”

            “Oh, Merrill,” Aveline sighed.

            Merrill drew in an exited breath.  “Oh, you’re courting him.  That’s so wonderful.”

            “Aveline,” Marian couldn’t believe her friend was this inept at courting.  She knew she wasn’t one to talk as her love life was not going well, either, but still.  “You know you can talk to me.”

            “What am I to say,” Aveline settled and leaned back against her desk.  “That a grown woman can’t speak her mind?  I’ve been focused on being captain for so long, that’s all I know.”

            “It can’t be a complete mystery.  You were married once, right?”  Anders was sure she had had a husband; he was a despicable Templar he recalled.

            “That was a long time ago,” Aveline’s voice quivered.  “It was easier or seemed to be.”

            “I can’t imagine you having trouble speaking your mind,” Marian suspected that was Fenris’ problem.

            “The guards are in my care,” Aveline reminded her.  “I hurt when they hurt, but Donnic… I want him to know how I feel.  But if something happened to him...”

            “Something already has happened,” Marian reminded her.  “And he’s fine.”

            “If it made sense, I wouldn’t need you,” Aveline pointed out.  “I feel paralyzed and I hate it.”

            “It sounds like you’re ready to move on,” Marian was going to find a bright side to this.  “To move on from Wesley that is.”

            “It’s been four years since Wesley,” Aveline reminded her.  “Stop trying to protect me.  I’ve made my peace.  He’d want me to live.”

            “I’m not trying to protect you,” Marian assured her.  “Nor am I trying to keep you from living.  You’re the one doing things that are confusing the poor man.  Let me get this right, have you been by yourself since you came to Kirkwall?”  Hadn’t see, too, been alone this entire time?  She had carried on a flirtation with one man for years and been panting after another who kept insisting they could never be together.  Maker, she was just as pathetic as Aveline.

            “I am diligent on behalf of my men and I’ve… neglected many other things,” Aveline put it delicately.

            “I could take care of that for you,” Isabela offered.  She sauntered up to Aveline and leaned against the desk right beside her.  “I had to go four days without once, I couldn’t imagine four years.”

            “I can drag him in here right now,” Jack interrupted.  “Just say the word and he’ll be in here… waiting for you.”

            “Oh?  And how would that look?”  Aveline turned on him.  “The captain ordering her guardsmen to… to, it wouldn’t help.”

            “Being in the barracks doesn’t help,” Merrill declared.  “Go somewhere you can talk.”

            “What?”  Aveline tried to dismiss the suggestion.  “Just go out somewhere, like it’s that easy?”

            “What is that too simple for you?” Jack swayed his hips as he approached her and took her hand.  “I’ll be happy to take you out and remind you how it is done.”

            Aveline threw Marian a helpless look.  “Invite him to the Hanged Man.  Don’t tell him about me, make something up; it a surprise, or just you, or a group anything to get him there.  He’s not like the others.  I don’t want him to think he’s meeting the captain.”

            “Fine,” Marian shook her head and turned to the others in the room.  “You’re coming with me this time.”

            “Oh, before you go,” Aveline added.  “Could you talk to Emeric in the Gallows.  He’s going on about his phantom killer.”

            “You mean the phantom killer who killed Nanette?” Marian recalled the poor woman.  “I’ll see if he has any leads.  Come on guys; let’s go trick a man into a date.”

            “Oh, could you also help me find out who stole my mirror then?” Merrill begged.  “It was taken while you were in the Deep Roads.”

            Marian again went to Donnic.  “Are you free?  I need to ask you something,”

            “I have no immediate patrols,” he was confused.  “Why are you still here?  Don’t you have somewhere else to be, besides hanging around the barracks.”

            “No, half my friends are here now,” Marian indicated her entourage.  “Could you meet me at the hanged man tomorrow night?”

            “A bunch of us will be there,” Anders assured him.

            “We’re even inviting other guards,” Jack added.

            “All right,” Donnic agreed.  “I’ll see you there.”

            Marian left, with her friends following.  “I guess I need to go to the Gallows and talk to Emeric and then stop by the Qunari compound and kiss up to the Arishok.”

            “I… forgot that I have date at the Hanged Man,” Isabela hurried off.

            “Have you noticed that she does that every time you go near the Qunari?” Jack pointed out.

            “I just figured that she slept with one of them and can’t remember which one,” Varric shrugged.  “After all, one horned giant looks like another in the dark.”

            “Well, if you’re going to the Gallows, I think I’ll just go home,” Merrill decided.  “Could you please stop by about the mirror, though?  It’s a very special mirror and I don’t know who would have taken it from me.”

            “I don’t like the Gallows either,” Anders conceded.  “But I’m not letting you go there, without me there to guard your back.”

            “Thank you,” she smiled at him.

            “I’ve got her back,” Fenris insisted.

            “You?  Mr. All Mages Are Evil?”  Anders laughed.  “I wouldn’t trust you to guard her little toe among all of your precious Templar friends.”

            When Marian arrived at the Gallows things were a bit anti-climactic.  She had planned to see Cullen as well, but he had been sent east towards Ostwig and Markham by Meredith.  Then when she went to talk to Emeric, he said he no longer needed her help.

            “What do you mean?”  Marian glanced at her companions who looked as stunned as she did.  “Did you catch the killer?”

            “Not yet, but soon,” he was positive.  “The Healer is on the case now.”

            “The Healer?  Healer Who?”  She wanted to know.

            She was surprised when Jack made a noise behind her and stepped back.  “Do you know this Healer, Jack?”

            “I’m not sure,” he admitted.

            “It would help if I got a description… no, actually that might not help,” he looked around.  “Where is Cullen?”  The Knight Commander might have been able to shed some light on a healer who was allowed to walk freely.


	36. An Interrupted Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trevelyan Family outing is interrupted by Gallows Templar, including a certain Captain.

**“** Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just.  Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow.  In their blood the Maker's will is written.” Bann Trevelyan stood before all seven of his children with his arms raised as he repeated the benediction.

            The children, although only the youngest could still be called children, sat on blankets on the green field with baskets of food sitting before them and their horses grazing nearby.  They were all just grateful that their father hadn’t chosen to the repeat the Canticle of Light before eating as he had the last time they had gathered together.

            “So be it,” they dutifully repeated.  Then his offspring began to eat and to converse about what had been happening in their lives.

            “Evie,” her mother sat down beside her.  “Have there been any more strange attacks on you?”

            “No,” she assured her mother.  “I admit I’m now weary of rabbits,” she didn’t add that she also kept an eye out for any blonde elves who wanted to kill her.  “The most trouble I’ve experienced lately is Brianna beating up a boy who kissed me.”

            “Good,” her mother approved of Brianna’s actions.

            “Oh, come on, mom,” Evelyn actually wined a bit.  “It was just a kiss.  It’s  not like I’m staying pure for any reason.  I can’t marry, the Chantry won’t let me.”

            “Be that as it may,” her mother didn’t tell her how much she regretted that this particular daughter would not wed.  She was growing into a beauty and her fiery personality would definitely keep a husband from getting board.  “You are a Trevelyan and don’t give such things lightly.”

            “Yes, ma’am,” Evelyn managed not to roll her eyes.

            “Speaking of marriage,” their mother turned her attention on Brianna.  “Your father is thinking about looking for a marriage contract for you.”

            “But I’m a Templar,” Brianna protested. 

            “That won’t keep you from your political duties as well, young lady,” she was admonished.

            “It seems the only thing that will keep you from marriage in this family is magic,” Evelyn popped a grape into her mouth as her poor sister was harangued by their parents.

 

            After they had eaten, the Trevelyans decided to race their horses over the field to a nearby pond.  The winner would gain bragging rights, while the loser would earn the razzing of the rest of the family.

            As they approached the pond, however, they heard a commotion.  Evelyn had been in the lead, but when she saw a large group of Templars ahead, she pulled back.  The soldiers hadn’t noticed them and she doubted they would have even guessed that she was a mage.  Still, they seemed to be chasing another group and she didn’t want to be added to their victims. 

            Brian caught up to her.  “Who are they?”

            “They’re your fellow Templars, don’t you recognize them?” She teased.

            “Only the uniforms,” he studied their crests and horses.  “I think they’re from Kirkwall.  What are they doing here?”  He moved protectively towards his sister.  He had heard of the Kirkwall Templars and their leader.  He didn’t want his sister anywhere near Meredith.

            One of the Templars pulled away and approached them.  “Who are you?” She demanded.

            At this point the rest of the family had arrived.  “I am Brian Trevelyan, Templar of the Ostwick circle.  This is my family, we were enjoying a reunion and outing when your lot interrupted us with your… exercise.”

            “I wish this were merely an exercise,” the knight captain drew up and removed his helmet, letting the sun shine on his mess of curls.  He studied the family, his eyes lingering on Evelyn for a moment.  “Those are a group of mages that escaped when they were being transferred from Starkhaven to Kirkwall.”

            “Your methods do seem a bit harsh,” Bann Trevelyan watched as a mage was tackled and her hands tied behind her back.

            “Mages who are cornered often become desperate and turn to blood magic,” the knight captain pointed out.  “I have seen too many abominations in my life time, it is best not to chance things.”

            “How are people not supposed to become desperate when they are hunted down like rabid rabbits?” Evelyn challenged.

            “Evie,” her father’s voice held warning.  “It seems our outings have gotten in each other’s ways.”

            “Oh, no, my lord,” the knight captain didn’t have much patience for nobles, but liked the bann well enough, even if one of his lovely daughters obviously had pro-mage leanings.  Living in the Free Marches, he knew of the Trevelyans and their piety.  “We’ll be done here soon enough.  Your family is in no danger.”

            “My children can take care of themselves,” the bann smiled.  “Proceed on your business Captain…?”

            “Rutherford,” he bowed.  “Of the Kirkwall Circle, at your service.”

            “Too bad he wasn’t a noble,” Lady Trevelyan commented.  “He was cute, I would have introduced him to Brianna.”

            Evelyn Trevelyan watched as the escaped mages from Starkhaven were bound, gagged, and thrown in a wagon to be taken back to Kirkwall.  All she could do was thank the Maker that it wasn’t her and fume in impotent rage.


	37. Into the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke goes into the Fade to help a boy in need. She meets someone unexpected in there. After learning that Anders was the only friend she could trust, he leaves her.

Marian walked through Lowtown, with four of her friends in tow.  Her intent was to hold Merrill’s hand and sooth her about the stolen mirror.  What was so great about this mirror that someone would steal it or that Merrill would be so distraught about its disappearance. 

            She had not meant to bring an entourage, but things happened.  Anders had shown up at her estate just that morning to once again try to talk privately with her.  However, Fenris showed up within five minutes, claiming he had just been on a walk and decided to stop by and see her.  She suspected he had left that mansion of his and seen Anders coming.  She noticed that he had been trying to prevent them from being alone.  Just the other night, Anders had offered to walk her home from the Hanged Man and Fenris had insisted that since they both lived in Hightown, he should be the one to walk her home. 

            The two men had both insisted that they would go with her to see Merrill, Anders said the Dalish elf hadn’t had her annual checkup and Fenris claimed he just wanted to talk to another elf and there were none in Hightown.  She was about to call out both excuses as druffalo shit, when Bodhan announced Varric and Isabela.

            That pair had been looking for Anders.  It turned out that Isabela had a very nasty STD.  It involved burning pee, itching, puss, and a rash.  Anders had taken Isabela into the guest room and examined her.  He had administered healing, but told her she had to come see him three more times and could not engage in sexual activity for a month.  Isabela accused him of trying to kill her.

            Before she could make it to Merrill’s home, though, she was intercepted.  Arianni, a former Dalish elf whose son she had helped, rushed up to her.  He had been the mage she saved from slavers.  “Lady Hawke, you’ve arrived.  I need your help.  I didn’t realize you’d received my message already.”

            Things could never go easily, Marian bemoaned.  “What is it.”

            “It’s Feynriel again,” Arianni announced.  “He’s gone into a dream and can’t get out.  Keeper Marethari is on her way now.”

            She wasn’t going to abandon Feynriel, a very talented mage who had been struggling to maintain his freedom.  “Of course I’ll help.  When will she be here?”

            “She said she would come at high noon, Lady Hawke,” Arianni explained.  “From the position of the sun, she should be here in about an hour.”

            “I’m going to go see a friend, then I’ll come right back here,” Marian promised.  “The friend had a mirror stolen.”

            “I’ve heard about that, too,” Arianni revealed.  “You may want to talk to Marethari about that that.  I think it killed two of her clansmen.”

            “It killed people?” Marian repeated.  Why did Merrill have it then?  Oh, because she was Merrill.

            As she continued to approach Merrill’s home, she noticed a book sitting on a barrel.  It was in excellent condition.  Reading the title, she knew who she’d give it to.  She slipped the book in her pack and knocked on Merrill’s door.

            Merrill yanked open the door.  “Oh, Hawke, you’re here!  Excellent!  The guard has done nothing to find out who took my mirror.  It sat right here,” she led Hawke to the only other room in her home.

            “Why would they take the mirror Merrill?” Marian was becoming weary the more she heard about the mirror.

            “It was an artifact of my people,” Merrill revealed.  “I brought it with me from the clan.  Actually, it’s one of the reasons I had to leave.  We found it in an ancient ruin in the Brecilian Forest.  Two of our hunters, Tamlen and Theron, actually found it.  Tamlen disappeared and has never been seen again.  Theron died, Marethari said he had the Taint.”

            “The mirror managed to give someone the Taint, like from a darkspawn, and you were keeping it in your house?” Anders repeated.  “Merrill, we just made Daylen a Grey Warden because he had the Taint.”

            “So this Taint giving mirror is just out there in Kirkwall somewhere?” Varric deduced.

            “No, I fixed it,” Merrill insisted.

            “How did you fix it?” Marian was almost afraid to ask.

            “A demon showed me how to do it,” her voice was soft and innocent.  “He showed me how to use blood magic to cleanse the mirror.”

            “Of course he did,” Anders looked around for a chair to sit in.  “Merrill, you can’t trust demons.”

            “You have a demon in you!” She pointed out.

            “That is a spirit of justice,” he countered.  “And let’s just say it might not have been my brightest decision.  He has caused me to lose a great bit in my life.  I have had to deny myself…” He glanced at Marian.  “Things I want.”

            Did that mean Anders did want her?  She shot a look at him.  Was he letting Justice keep them apart?  She couldn’t talk to him about it now.  “I’ll find your mirror Merrill or at least find out what happened to it,” she might just destroy the thing herself if she could.

 

            After she left Merrill’s home, she returned to Arianni’s.  Her friends were still in tow.  They enjoyed tea and tarts while they waited for Marethari to arrive.

            “So how are things going for you, Lady Hawke?”  Arianni pressed.  “I hear that you moved your mother to Hightown, but I also hear that your brother is now a Templar.” 

            “I did and he is,” Marian confirmed.

            “She loves her mother very much,” Fenris praised her.  “She managed to reclaim their ancestral estate.  Her grandfather had left it to her mother in his will, but her uncle sold it.”

            “If it was not your uncle’s to sell, why did the viscount not get it back for you?” Arianni had thought that humans were at least treated better in this city.  “I thought we elves were the only ones whose rights he didn’t care about.”

            “Oh, no, this city is full of persecution and oppression,” Varric assured her.

            “It is also true about her brother,” Anders confirmed.  “He joined the greatest oppressors of all.”

            “I’m just glad he didn’t know that you had sent Feynrial to the Dalish,” Arianni admitted.  “Although, it seems odd that anyone whose family members were mages would join those… mage hunters.

            “You’d think so,” Anders agreed.  “Unfortunately, not all of the Hawkes are as wonderful as our Marian.”

            “No,” Isabela’s voice dripped with sarcasm.  “Few are.”

            “That is true,” Marethari walked in the door.  “They wouldn’t have stayed to help a young man out… and I don’t mean out of his pants.  Even among the Dalish, we have heard of you, Isabela.”

            “Keeper Marethari,” Marian stood and hugged the older woman.  “I’m sorry to hear that there has been more trouble for you.  I’m here to help Feynrial.”

            “Of course you are,” she patted Marian’s back.

            “Then I’d like to talk to you about Merrill,” Marian added.

            “She’s your problem now,” Marethari continued to pat her on the back.

            “It has to do with a mirror,” Marian hoped that would get Marethari’s attention.

            “Let’s go talk in private,” Marethari led her down the hall.  “This isn’t about the mirror, unless she is unleashing things out of it, which she shouldn’t be able to do as it’s broken, I’m done dealing with the fenedhis thing.  This is about Feynriel.  While he’s trapped in the dream, he is susceptible to possession.  A dreamer who becomes an abomination is worse than a normal one.”

            “They can get worse?” Marian didn’t like the sound of that.  “So we’re talking an arch-abomination?”

            “Basically… yes,” Marethari nodded.  “The only way to stop that may be to kill him in his dream.  “He would become a Tranquil, but he would no longer be a danger to others.”

            “I’m not turning anyone Tranquil,” Marian insisted.  “He’s said he’s afraid of that, that it was his worse fear.  Heck, it’s _my_ worse fear.  How would you like to become an emotional eunuch?”

            “Then make sure you get him out of there before he can be possessed,” Marethari insisted.  “I’m sending you into the Fade, along with the friends you brought.  It’s an ancient ritual I am using, known only to my people, so we can lord it over circle mages who have to use lyrium and can only send one person in at a time.  We heard they did it once in Ferelden during the Blight, and laughed at their ineptness.  Although, I hear they sent two mages in, so they are getting better.”

            Marian stared at Marethari who had said all of this with a straight face.  “Were the mages successful?”

            “Oh, yes, they saved a boy who had been possessed by a desire demon,” she nodded.  “Really, it was quite impressive… for Shem.  No offense meant.”

            “Wait, there is a way to save people who have become abominations?”  Why was she killing them then?  Could it be used to separate Anders and Justice?

            “Yes, if they aren’t presently trying to kill you,” Marethari brought up the main reason Marian was killing them.  “Let’s get to Feynrial before that happens, though, because possessed dreamers are bad news.”

            Marian nodded and followed her back into the room with her friends, where the Dalish Keeper began her ritual.

 

            Marian soon found herself in the Fade in a strange place she had never been.  “Is everyone still with me?”  She looked back at her friends.

            “I am home,” the voice coming out of Ander’s mouth was deeper and the tones were completely different.  His eyes now shown with a blue light.

            “Justice, I presume,” Marian feared Justice taking over Ander’s body permanently and wasn’t happy to see him present himself.  “Don’t get any ideas, unless they involve leaving Anders and staying here permanently.”

            “I’d miss you too much if I left,” Justice put a hand to her cheek.  “Plus, I have not yet secured amends and freedom for the mages.”

            “Will you leave him then?” A new voice asked.  Marian was surprised to see a handsome brunette man approach.  With him were a blonde and…

            “Bethany?” Marian was shocked to see her sister here.  She was shocked to see anyone, but her sister brought everything to a new level of amazement.

            The man pulled out a strange device and began scanning Anders with it.  “This is different than any other abomination that I’ve seen.”

            “Yet he is still an abomination,” Fenris pointed out.

            “Oh, like you’re one to talk,” the man lifted an eyebrow at Fenris.  “This was hardly going to be your most exemplar day.  If I had not come along, Anders/Justice here would have been the only one who didn’t betray Marian to either a desire or pride demon.”

            Justice realized he knew this man.  “You look different, but I do know you, Doctor.”

            “Yes, hello,” he waved at him.  “Anders, didn’t I tell you not to do anything stupid the last time I saw you?  This definitely falls into the realm of stupid.”

            “Wait, what do you mean we would all have betrayed Marian?” Varric interrupted.  “Although, I agree that Anders merging with Justice was stupid.”

            “Of course you do,” the Doctor grinned at him.  “We’ll meet again someday and I know you are clever.”  He turned back to Marian.  “Let Anders know that Ser Pounce-a-lot misses him and says meow.  Now for why I am here, I came into the Fade to get Feynriel out.  The poor boy had been caught in two separate dreams where demons were trying to fool him.  One was a desire demon while the other was a pride demon.  I easily took care of both and have sent him to Tevintor where he can find someone who will actually train him to use his magic.  He’s on his way to say goodbye to his mother and I already arraigned for a ship.”

            Marian figured she could have handled that.  “That was probably a good idea.  How did you know he needed help?”

            “I know these things,” he shrugged.  “Just as I know you would have taken care of the demons and sent him on his way to the Tevintor as well.  I just needed to talk to him and get him to do me a favor or two while there.  Oh, plus, it might save your friends the embarrassment of explaining to you why they turned on you in here.”

            “My friends would have turned on me?”  She looked behind her at her companions.

            “Well, not all of them,” the Doctor amended.  “Being possessed by Justice has taught Anders an important lesson about listening to demons and spirits.  He would never turn on you.  The others, though, yes they would have.”

            “I would never turn on Hawke,” Fenris protested.

            “Oh, all it would have taken is the Pride Demon promising to give you the power to seek vengeance on Danarius and you would have turned on her in a heartbeat, sword swinging.  Varric would have done the same when the demon offered to give him enough power to get vengeance on his brother.  A lot of you people in Thedas have an overly developed sense of vengeance, let me tell you.  At least Isabela would be more open about the fact that she was taking the desire demon’s offer of a ship in exchange for stabbing Hawke in the back.”

            “I like big boats and I can not lie,” Isabela agreed.  “Is there actually a ship?”

            “No,” the Doctor responded.  “And you at least would have had the decency to attack her from the front and to be upfront about the fact that you are going to do it.  Even if she had brought Merrill or Aveline instead, they would have attacked first and apologized second.  Speaking of Merrill, don’t worry about the stolen mirror.  I have it and I know exactly what it is and what it can do, I know better than she did.  It is in safer hands this way.”

            “See,” Isabela winked at Hawke.  “I am your best friend.”

            “Except for Anders,” Hawke agreed.  “He won’t turn on me.”

            “Not unless you try and make deals with demons,” the Doctor Agreed.

            “And we both know you’re too smart for that,” Bethany smiled at her.  “It was good to see you again.  How are mother and Carver?”

            “Mother’s fine,” Marian assured her.  “Carver, however, became a Templar.”

            Bethany blanched.  “He… does he plan to hunt us down?”

            “I… didn’t tell him you’re alive,” Marian admitted.  “If he does decide to turn on his family, I didn’t want him to know to go after you, too.”

            Bethany nodded, but didn’t say anything else.

            “No mage should live with this type of fear,” Justice declared.  He slipped a protective arm around Marian, surprising her.  Was it a gesture from Anders or Justice himself.

            “Well, I have a mass murderer to deliver to deliver to the Gallows,” the Doctor’s expression turned sad.  “I’m sorry, Hawke, Emeric didn’t make it; but he was able to avenge those who have been killed by that lunatic.”

            “The killer was a blood mage,” Bethany revealed.  “Marian, he had a picture of his dead wife.  He was trying to use bits of women that he killed to recreate it.”

            “It was like a really maniacal and morbid Frankenstein,” Rose commented.

            “The woman’s face,” Bethany took a deep breath.  “Marian… she had mother’s face.  I think… I think the man planned to kill her.”

            The Doctor turned to Justice.  “Don’t tell Jack you saw me.  Alons-y.”  He disappeared, along with Bethany and Rose.

            “Let’s go tell his mother and Marethari,” Marian exited the Fade to find that Feynriel was indeed there, hugging his mother goodbye.

            “Hawke,” Fenris approached her.  “What that man said in the Fade…”

            “He knew who Danarius was,” Marian pointed out.  “I believe him.”

            “I’d really like a new ship,” Isabela admitted.

            “I’ll walk you home,” Anders offered.  “I’m the only one I can trust not to sell you out for power or goods.”  He took her hand and led her away from the others.

 

            Marian laughed softly with Anders as he walked her to her family estate.  Then she listened intently as he discussed his work with the Mage Underground and his efforts to help the local mages escape Meredith’s dread hold, as well as freeing all of their kind.  “You know that if you need anything to help in the cause I’m here, right?”

            “I know,” he assured her.

            “I want to take a bigger role,” she insisted.  “I’m free, but so many of our people are not.”

            “I don’t want you endangering yourself,” he insisted.  “You are too well known.  If Meredith and her lackeys figure out what you are…” he didn’t finish, but drew her closer.

            She turned to him as they arrived at her door.  “Why don’t you come in for tea… or for a drink.  Both.  Let’s have tea, dinner, and then a drink.”

            “I can’t,” his voice was pained.

            “Why not?”  She looked at him pleadingly.  “You have to know… it’s more than that your my only friend who I can trust.  I… care… deeply for you.  I…”  She took a deep breath.  “I l…”

            “Stop right there,” he held up a hand.  “Before you say something neither of us can take back.  We can’t be together.  It’s not just Justice.  I’m not free, the cause is my priority.  It has to be.  It is the only love I can allow myself.  If we try to be together, I’ll hurt you and that might just kill me.”

            “Anders…” She protested, didn’t he see he was already hurting her?  She couldn’t just choose where she gave her heart.

            “No,” he put a finger over her lips.  “This is how it must be.  I should bow out and let you be with someone else.  Just not the broody elf, he doesn’t deserve you.  You should be looking for someone who does.  Someone you can start a little family of your own with and fill this house with laughter.”  Perhaps the thought of her happy and laughing could maintain him as he fought for the cause they both cared so much about. 

            “Anders, just answer the question,” she insisted.  “Do you love me?”

            “I can’t,” he walked away.  He couldn’t answer the question.  If he did, he would run back to her, pull her into his arms, and never let go.

            She quickly walked into her home so he wouldn’t see her tears.


	38. To Have and to Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair chases after his wife.

Alistair had continued to listen to Isolde’s pleas after his wife had left the throne room.  He wasn’t sure what was upsetting her so much.  He knew she disliked the Arlessa of Redcliffe, but it seemed to be something more.  She had been right that this was a matter for the Chantry and he believed her that she was actually going to write to the Chantry on Isolde’s behalf.  He reminded the arlessa of this and arranged for a room in the guest wing of the castle for her.  He couldn’t believe she had traveled as pregnant as she was, but she seemed to genuinely need help.

            After he was done with his public duties, he retired to his office.  Eamon followed.  “You know what she did.  I caught them together!”

            Alistair sat down behind his desk.  “Did you… caboodle… with her while you were at Caer Oswin?”

            “Of course!”  Eamon threw up his hands.  “She was my wife.”

            “She still is,” Alistair pointed out.  “And she is with child.  Thus, according to both Ferelden and Chantry law, the child is yours.  How is Connor doing, by the way?”

            The question threw Eamon a bit off.  “I haven’t talked to him in over a year,” he admitted.  “I received a letter from him a few months ago, but… how do I tell him what is going on?  How do I mention that I’m going to give Teagan what should have been his birthright?”

            “It’s no one’s fault that Connor turned out to be a mage,” Alistair assured him.  “I don’t agree with the law that keeps them from inheriting, but I would answer to a Landsmeet if I tried to change it.”

            “Not to mention the Chantry,” Eamon agreed.  “The Chantry is my problem in more than one case right now, though,” Eamon began.

            “Eamon… shut up for a minute,” Alistair’s eyes had fallen to a letter on his desk.  The seal on it had the two lions of the Theirin family crest, but they were surrounded by the laurels of the Cousland family.  It was Elissa’s personal seal.  Alistair opened the letter and read.  “Andraste’s Burnt Butter Biscuits!”  He ran out to the hall and called to a messenger.  “Go find Queen Elissa right now and bring her to me.”

            “Is something wrong, Alistair?”  It would be just like Elissa to get in the way of Eamon’s attempts to throw over his cheating wife in favor of a younger blonde Orlesian.

            “She left a letter saying that she has gone ahead to the West Hills,” Alistair lifted the letter.  “We were supposed to go there together in a month or so.  She writes that I’m obviously busy with my pseudo-uncle’s messed up love life and getting to know my subjects better that she would hate to tie me down with her silly little projects and has decided to just go alone instead of waiting for me to schedule it in as she feels that  she would just be ‘dragging me along’.

            “Getting to know your subjects better?” Eamon moaned.  “Alistair, you’ll have to be more subtle in your affairs than Cailan was.  Your wife is more dangerous than Anora.”

            “Affairs?” Alistair was taken aback.  “I would never… not to Elissa!  She’s talking about me sneaking off to taverns and ale houses.”

            The messenger rushed into the room.  “Pardon, your majesty, but the queen… she’s… she’s gone.  Lady Grainne said she left you a letter.  She also said you should’ve realized how upset your wife was and stop catering to the courtiers, just kick the lot out of your home, but I wasn’t supposed to tell you that part.”

            “Why didn’t the guards come and tell his majesty when she left with some of them,” Eamon was going to advise Alistair to have a firm word about the guards about who was in chare around here.  Elissa had too much power, she was as bad as Anora.

            “She didn’t take any guards with her,” Grainne walked in.  She might as well come and tell Alistair what was going on.

            Alistair stood.  “Did anyone else go with her?”

            “Yes, your majesty,” Grainne confirmed.  “She took her dogs and Lady Gertrude.”

            “Dragonsbane is with her?” Alistair was glad to hear that.  “This is quite the fit she is throwing over a nickname.”

            “It’s not just that,” Grainne turned to Eamon.  “Leave.”

            “You can’t talk to me like that,” Eamon crossed his arms and lifted his chin.

            “Yes, I can,” she leaned towards him.  “I’m not married to a fool who thinks you have his best interest at heart or thinks of you as family, I don’t have to be nice.  Now you will go or I will tell everyone what happened on your trip to Nevarra last year.”

            “How do you know about…” He stood.  “Fine.”  And walked away.”

            “What happened in Nevarra?” Alistair wondered.

            “That’s between me and Eamon for now,” Grainne declared.  “The question you should be asking is what drove your wife out of the castle.”

            “So what drove my wife out of the castle?” Alistair asked.  “Why am I asking?  I should be quickly packing and going after her.”  He turned to the messenger.  “Tell my valet that I am leaving for West Hill at once and to pack quickly for me.”

            “You’re going after her?” Grainne was now smiling.

            “Of course I am,” Alistair was surprised that wasn’t a given response. 

            “Good,” Grainne nodded.  “I’ll have a list of courtiers to get rid of by the time you get back.  Please, do so.  I know you won’t get rid of Eamon, even though his name will be on the top of the list, but I wish you would.  He’s behind half of the gossip.”

            “What gossip?”  He sat back down.

            “Some of the courtiers favorite topic is how Elissa still hasn’t had a baby,” Grainne pointed out.  “Think about how that makes her feel.  She desperately wants to have your baby, but can’t because of the Joining.  Yes, she has told me about that.  Having some of your advisors and their spouses constantly judging her for her inability to have that child just makes the loss harder on her.  Then you decide to use that derogatory nickname that makes it sound like you’re suffering in this marriage and being restrained.  I also know that you had a baby with Morrigan, she blurted it out one day after she overheard the daughter of a bann plot to try and seduce you so she could have your baby.”

            “No one’s seduced me,” he was confused.

            “No one’s succeeded, your majesty,” she found it charming that he hadn’t even realized anyone was trying.  “With Eamon already openly blaming her for the lack of an heir, his wife showing up unintentionally pregnant, was too much.  The courtiers are saying the Ferelden Queens are cursed.  Neither Elissa nor Anora had any children, while Rowan and Moira each only had one.  And they say that the Orlesian nobles can have children on a whim.  By the time Elissa left, there was talk of demanding you make a marital alliance with Celene.”

            “They can demand all they want,” Alistair was now very, very angry.  Why hadn’t Elissa told him about the rumors she was hearing.  How dare anyone at his court think he would ever throw over his beloved wife?  “I’m not constrained by my courtiers.”

            “Good,” Grainne looked out at the setting sun.  “If you leave first thing in the morning, you will only be half a day behind them.  Who are you leaving in charge while you’re gone?”

            “I usually leave Eamon in charge,” Alistair admitted.  He didn’t know if that was a good decision at the time.  Isolde was in residence and Eamon had his issues with her at the moment, plus according to his wife’s Master of Revelries, he was one of the reasons Elissa had left.  He had to go beg for forgiveness, not give Elissa more reasons for anger.  “Send word to Fergus.  I’ll leave a message tomorrow that I will be gone for a while and anything pressing needs to be sent to him and to me at West Hill.  The court will be moved to West Hill until I return with the queen.”  He wanted to leave now, but realized that he wouldn’t get far in the dark.  Instead, he began to write letters and proclamations.

 

            Elissa had left Denerim four days before and had to admit that she wasn’t the greatest company.  She had let Eamon and the courtiers drive her from her home.  As much as she reminded herself that she did need to see the revitalization and rebuilding efforts in West Hills, she couldn’t deny that she had fled, leaving the man she loved behind.  How could she miss the idiot already?  They had been apart longer than this several times, but she hadn’t even said a proper goodbye.  All she wanted to do was run back to his arms and fight the courtiers together, but he hadn’t been fighting them with her.  He had been sneaking out drinking, without her, at night and taken to calling her the old ball and chain.

If she didn’t want to think about her husband, though, the place she decided to stop was not a good choice.  She scanned the now dilapidated bridge leading into Lothering.  She had killed bandits here who were preying on the refugees.  As she turned to the part of the bridge that led into the lands of Lothering, leading her horse carefully down the stairs, she remembered that it was here that Alistair and Morrigan had argued with her about what to do next.  They had all wanted her to decide when all she had wanted to do was find Fergus.  That was the only plan they wouldn’t go for.  Beside her, Dragonsbane sniffed at familiar areas and barked to Wolf’s Bane, as if telling her of his past victories here.

            “You’ve been here before, haven’t you my lady?” Gertrude now examined the area.  She took in the land that was no brown and struggling to regrow life.

            “Right before the darkspawn overran it,” Elissa also examined the area.  She already had a few mages assigned here.  They were working to remove the Taint from the land and had not yet begun trying to regrow anything.  “This used to be green and had fertile farms.  The people prospered here.”

            “I would imagine so,” Gertrude agreed.  “It is located between so many arldoms and cities that it could be a great trading city, even without the farms.  I know you are trying to restore it, but I’m surprised that no one has tried to take advantage of its location at least.”

            “A few have,” Elissa assured her as they rode into the ruins of the city.  Here and there a few buildings had been repaired.  “There is a new tavern with rooms for travelers and a couple of merchants who trade with travelers.  There are also homes that have been rebuilt for the mages who are working here to restore the land.  The merchants see to their needs as well as those of the travelers.

            Gertrude eyed the inn.  “How is the ale there?”

            “I  haven’t tried it,” Elissa hadn’t been here in over four years.  It was getting close to five years.  “Why don’t you find out and get us a couple of rooms.  I’m going to take a look around.  I met Leliana here and Sten.”

            “Sten?”  Gertrude hadn’t heard of him.

            “He was a Qunari whom the local reverend mother wanted to leave in a cage to die,” Elissa recalled.

            “Why would she do that to anyone?” Gertrude would not wish anyone to be trapped while darkspawn over ran them.

            “He killed a farmer and his family,” Elissa recalled Sten admitting the crime.  He had been mad with grief.

            “Oh,” Gertrude could see the reverend mother’s point of view now.  You can tell me all about it later.  She headed for the tavern, motioning the mabaris to follow her.

            Dragonsbane woofed at her, telling her that he, too, wanted to explore and walked away.  Wolf’s Bane followed.

            Elissa slowly made her way to the chantry.  She passed the rose bushes that had already been dying when she had visited before.  The bushes with the miraculous blooming rose.  She still had that rose.  She’d had a preservation spell put on it after Alistair had given it to her.  It was the first gift he’d ever given her and she would always cherish it, especially after his sweet speech about how she was his rose.  As she looked, she realized that one of the bushes was indeed green with life.  Was it the same bush?  How had it survived?  In it, there was a perfect red rose. She went up to it and touched the flower, just to see if it was real.  The petals were soft and its fragrance perfumed the air.  She loved the smell of roses.

The building still stood, although one of the doors now wavered on one of its hinges.  The pews still stood, as did the statue of Andraste.  That surprised her.  Even the bookshelves were intact.  She sat down on one of the pews and looked up at the statue.  Was the Maker really out there?  Had he truly abandoned them?  Why would he?  Or could he somehow still be there, watching over his children?  Yes, there were Blights, but they had defeated the last one in just a year.  Two Grey Wardens had stood against an archdemon, built and army, and defeated it.  The Chantry said the Maker had left them, due to their hubris.  The Chantry also said mages were a menace that needed locked up, obviously the Chantry was getting some things wrong.  She didn’t know where that last thought had come from, she had been raised to be devout, but she was beginning to have doubts, not about the Maker, but whether the Chantry was what He wanted.  She just couldn’t see a parent abandoning their children, no matter what they did wrong.  Perhaps it was her desire to be a mother making her think that way, but there it was.

“Maker,” she looked up at the statue of Andraste.  “If you are somehow still with us, I need your help.  I shouldn’t have left my husband with just a letter.  Well, I didn’t leave him exactly, I just needed time away.  Yet there is our rose bush, still blooming out there.  I want a family with him, I do.  I know I need to realize that having him is enough.  I get scared, though and I still have that vision of a baby with his eyes and smile.  He thinks of Eamon as his uncle and the man has wanted me gone from Alistair’s life since before we wed.  Now many of the courtiers say that he will have his way and remove me from my love’s life for my failure to produce an heir.  What should I do?”

“You should trust that your husband will always love you,” a voice said from behind her.  “For he always will and he won’t let anyone remove you from his side.  Not even you.”

Elissa whirled around to see Alistair standing behind her, holding a red rose.  “Don’t you have any faith in me, my love?”  He opened his arms as she ran to them and held her close.  “I don’t care what Eamon wants or what the gossips in the castle say.  All I want is you.”

“You called me the Old Ball and Chain,” she wasn’t going to let him live that down.

“That doesn’t mean I want the key,” he kissed the top of her head.  “I just want you.”

She snuggled in even closer.  “You came after me?”

“Of course I did,” he kissed her, continuing to hold her close.  “I’m surprised it took me this long to catch up to you.”

“It’s the first time I didn’t ride until I had to stop to sleep,” she admitted.  “Wait, that means you’ve been riding even longer.”

“I’m getting really tired,” he still didn’t let her go.

“What about your guards?” She knew they started whining to stop long before either of them did usually.

“What guards?” He kissed her again, this one was long and hard and she moved her arms up to loop them around his neck.  “I brought as many guards as you did.”

“I didn’t bring… Alistair, you left the castle without any guards?”  She was worried now.  That didn’t stop her from running kisses over his handsome face.  Maker, how could she have so easily left him.

“I’m better with a sword than any of them,” he scooped her up into his arms and cradled her as he kissed her again and again.  “Oh, I brought you a rose.”  He handed it to her.  “I found it on the same bush.  I was chasing after you, unsure where to find you, when I realized that you would have to have stopped in Lothering on your way to West Hill.  I prayed to the Maker for someone to have word of your whereabouts.  I was about to head to the tavern when I saw the bush.  There it still was.  The bush had survived the Blight and everything else that the world threw against it, it once again had a beautiful, perfect rose on it.  And I realized that that was just like us.  We have come through a Blight together, despite all odds, and like the rose our love will still beat out whatever else the world sends at us.  Then I saw Dragonsbane and knew you had to be here.  For some reason, I felt compelled to come into the Chantry instead of the tavern.  I… picked it… again.  It’s for you.”

“Oh, Alistair,” she took the rose and gently placed it on the pew as he laid her down in front of the statue of Andraste and began to gently remove her clothes.  First he undid the clasp of her cloak and opened it.  Then her tunic came off, years of practice allowed him to fling her breast band off of her and across the room.  Then he was trailing kisses from her mouth, down her chin, her throat, and to her breasts.  One hand played with left breast as he suckled her right one, gently nipping her nipple with his teeth.  Her back arched up and off the floor as he she called his name.

He pulled away from her only to discard his own cloak and tunic.  “Do you think Andraste or Her Maker will strike us down for this?”  His boots and trousers followed.  Then he lay back over her, completely nude; his lips found hers.

She kicked off her boots as he reached down and pulled down her trousers and smalls.  She kept her mouth on his as those were kicked off as well.  Then she opened her arms and legs, winding both of them around him as she cradled the only man she would ever love.  “We are joined in the eyes of the Maker,” she reminded him.  “He wants us to be happy.”

“Nice answer,” he kissed her again before joining their bodies together, an echo of the union of their hearts.

 

Neither Lady Gertrude nor the Mabari’s were surprised to see Alistair the next morning, when the couple emerged from the Chantry to join their few travelling companions.  They continued on their way to West Hills.


	39. Copper Marigolds and Jack Harkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a night at the tavern and an attack. People get hurt. Jack dies and then seduces him (you know, his standard M.O.).

Marian Hawke was ready to give up and just get new friends.  She would like to be at home, crying about Anders into her mother’s bosom or getting drunk with her dog, but no she was sitting at the Hanged Man staring at Donnic.  She wondered where Aveline was.  And weren’t the rest of her friends supposed to be helping here?

“You did say others were coming, didn’t you?” Donnic pressed.

“Yes,” Marian was going to have some choice words with them if she ever spoke with them again.  She saw Aveline enter the tavern and sighed in relief, but the other woman shook her head and scurried back out the door.  Maker, how had she ever had a husband in the first time?  Wesley had obviously done the perusing.  “Why don’t we get more drinks.”

“Look, Marian,” Donnic held up a hand.  “You’re…”

“Hawke, I’m glad you’re here,” Sebastian sat down at the table.

She was glad he was there, too, but she didn’t remember asking him to be.  “I’m glad you’re here, too.  What has finally convinced you to leave the Chantry for once?”

“I leave the Chantry all the time,” he secretly admitted that wasn’t true.  “I do need your help, though.  I’ve found the people who arraigned for the death of my family.  I need you to come with me to confront them.”

“Sure,” she figured why not.  “I can schedule that in for tomorrow.  When would be good for you?”

Sebastian was surprised that it was going to be this easy.  “Aren’t you going to lecture me about forgiving instead of seeking vengeance?”

“Is that what Mother Elthina is doing to you?” Marian shook her head.  “Nope.  If someone killed my parents, believe that I’d go after them too.”

“O.K.  I’ll meet you at the Harimann estate after morning prayer,” he responded.  “It is they who hired the Flint Company to kill my parents.”

“Have a drink meanwhile, tell us how things are going in the Chantry,” she looked around, but didn’t see Aveline.

“I really should get going,” Donnic pushed back his chair.

“Leaving so soon, handsome?” Jack sat down at their table and moved his chair closer to Donnic’s.  “Have a drink on me first.  Then I’ll have a drink on you and perhaps we could have a dance.  I’ll show you my moves.”

“Umm…” Donnic had to admit that Jack was one of the most charming people he met.

“Then Marian can tell us what has her so upset tonight,” Jack added.  “She needed her friends around her, but it looks like Sebastian and I are the only ones who have come to support her.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were upset,” Donnic moved his chair back in.  “I thought you were using your connection to Aveline to get closer to me.”

“What?” Marian was getting fed up with this.  “No, I’m not the one… my love life is already a mess.”

“You aren’t interested in me?” Sebastian seemed surprised and hurt.

“I would be,” she assured him.  “But you’ve given yourself to the Chantry and we could never have a fully loving and… satisfying… relationship.  Plus, I… well, I have feelings for two others.  One, he is a friend, but he makes me smile and his voice is oh, so sexy.  Plus, he has those big puppy dog eyes, but I don’t do anything about it because of… the other.  The other, I think I might love him, but… he doesn’t love me.  He’s in love with a cause and there is no room for me in his life or so he’s told me.  I guess that means he doesn’t love me… I mean… if he did, he’d make room, wouldn’t he?  I believe in his cause, too.  I don’t want him to give it up.”   She took a long drink and held up her glass for more.  “He’s just using it as an excuse to let me down.  Sure, he apparently cared for Karl, but I’m not as good as Karl was.”  She nodded as the barmaid brought another glass and took another drink.”

“I’m interested in you, big boy,” Jack smiled coyly at him.  “Perhaps you, me, and Donnic can… discuss your vows later tonight.” 

“Umm…” Sebastian stammered.  He had a regrettable pass where he liked to fancy himself a rogue, but he had never had the sheer charisma of Jack.

“I know I’ve wanted to know what the face of Andraste is hiding there,” Jack flashed an alluring smile.  “Haven’t you ever wondered, Donnic?”

“No… not… not really,” Donnic stammered.  He had never been interested in other men before, but he had to admit that Jack had him a bit intrigued.

“Oh, what am I missing?”  Isabela sauntered up to the table and drink in each hand.

“We were supposed to have drinks together, remember,” Marian gave her a pointed look that missed its target as she was beginning to weave a bit.  What number drink was she on?  She didn’t care, it meant she wasn’t thinking about… no, she refused to think his name or his soft, golden eyes and sweet smile and his golden hair.

“That’s why I’m here now,” she winked at Donnic.  “I’m glad you could join us for once.  I know that Aveline likes to keep her men on a tight leash.  Does she use actual leashes?  No, she’s not the type.  It’s sad, though.  I bet some of you would like her to actually tie you up, wouldn’t you, sweet cheeks.”

“Um…” Donnic wondered what he had gotten himself into.

“Lay off, Isabela,” Marian swatted her hand, but missed and hit her right boob.  “He’s not for you.”

“I’ve already called dibs on this table,” Jack smirked.  “Unless, you’d like to come play tonight.  It could be quite the event.”

“All of you,” Isabela eyed them.  “Even Marian?”

“No, she’s crying about Anders,” Jack took a swig of his whisky.

“I never said Anders name,” Marian reminded herself that she wasn’t even thinking that name.  “I mean… I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Oh, come on,” Isabela put an arm around her.  “We’ve all seen the way you two look at each other.  Poor Fenris gets jealous every time you do.”

“Well, he doesn’t have to be jealous,” Marian threw herself at her friend and sobbed into Isabela’s breasts.  “He… he who won’t be named said he doesn’t love me and definitely doesn’t want me.  Why doesn’t he want me?  I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, but… it doesn’t matter.  I’m not good enough for him.”

“He’s a fool, but he definitely wants you, he’s just being an idiot about it,” Isabela looked at the others over Hawke’s head.  “I think you’re on your own tonight.  Someone needs to make sure this one gets home safely.”

“Hear that boys,” Jack slung an arm around Donnic and placed a hand on Sebastian’s knee.  “It’s just going to be us tonight.”

 

Aveline cursed herself for the seventh time.  She doubted that Hawke could have kept Donnic occupied this long.  He had probably already left and returned to the barracks.  She should go in and apologize to Marian.  Then again, what if he hadn’t left?  What if the pair of them were sitting together, cozily, sipping their drinks as Donnic joined the trio of men already vying for Marian’s attention?  Not that Marian seemed to notice.  But Donnic was so sweet and wonderful that Marian would be a fool not to notice.  No, Donnic was too sane to fall for Marian; she seemed to attract men with mental problems.  The crazies all loved her.  It would be fine.  Still, she should go in and apologize to her friend.

She stuck her head back into the Hanged Man to discover that they were not alone.  Marian had her head buried in Isabela’s chest, he shoulders shaking as if crying.  Donnic didn’t seem overly interested in the girls, because Jack Harkness was all over him.  Jack who had successfully seduced more partners than Isabela had his hands on her Donnic.

Aveline marched into the Hanged Man.  Determined to fight the handsome foreigner for her man. 

Jack saw her first.  “Aveline,” he smiled at her.

“Captain!”  Donnic tried to stand, but had to get out from under Jack’s arm first.

“Oh, don’t Aveline me,” she snarled to Jack.  “Get your hands off my man!”

Donnic stood, grinning.  “I’m your man?”

“Well,” she shuffled her feet.  “I’d like you to be.  I have… I know I’m your Captain, but I…  Oh, Maker!”  She fled from the Hanged Man.

“You’re welcome!”  Jack shouted as Donnic gave chase.

“Cap… Aveline!”  Donnic chased after her, somehow he caught her arm and turned her.

“I… I know you’re going to file a complaint,” she sighed.  “And I don….” 

She was cut off as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, melding his lips to hers as he held her close.  “Does it look like I’m complaining?”

“No,” she laughed and returned his kiss with one of her own.  “No, it doesn’t.”

 

In the Hanged Man, Jack watched after the pair and then squeezed Sebastian’s thigh.  “It looks like it’s just you and me tonight big boy.”

Sebastian looked at Isabela for help, but she just smirked at him.

Marian lifted her head from Isabela’s bosom.  Her eyes were red rimmed and tear marks stained her face.  Her hair was now tussled as well.  She was not at her best in looks or action as a crying drunk.  “What just happened?”

“Aveline just came in to protect Donnic from me and then got all embarrassed about it,” Jack explained.  “He went chasing after her.”

“Oh, good,” Marian was happy for Aveline, she just wished certain other people cared so much about her.  “I wish I had someone willing to chase after me,” she took another drink.  “But, no, they just push me away.

“I haven’t pushed you away,” Sebastian put a hand on her arm.

“You’re married to the Chantry,” she pushed away his hand.  “Even if you wanted me, I’m not who you want.  You want Andraste, but she’s married to the Maker.  So, there!”

“I can show you things they can’t,” Jack winked at him.  “Perhaps we’ll wait for Marian to sober up and then she can join us, too.  I know you’ve got a thing for her.”

“No,” she hiccupped.  “I’m not Andraste, it’s her he’s got in front of his cock, just look at him.”  She waved vaguely and then passed out.

Isabela shook her gently and received a gentle snore in response.  “Jack, I’m going to need you to help me get her home.  You, too, Sebastian.”

Jack scooped Marian up in his arms.  “Let’s go.”

 

The trio escorting the incredibly inebriated Hawke had almost made it to the Hawke-Amell Estate when they were ambushed by the Invisible Sisters.

Jack continued to hold Marian as Sebastian pulled out his bow and Isabela her daggers and engaged the bandits in battle.  Sebastian wasn’t as good as Varric, but he did passably well, picking off bandit after bandit while trying to avoid their blades.  They seemed to be falling from the sky, though.

Isabela engaged three at a time, while fending off others.  She held her own, but could not help defend others.

“We should have just tucked Hawke into a room at the Hanged Man,” Jack yelled as he kicked an attacker away.  He nudged another one with his shoulder, but was cut in the process.  He carefully put Marian down as he pulled out his sword and shield.  What he wouldn’t give for a blaster right about now.  He killed the two Sisters who were attacking him, but then saw a third try to maneuver around him to get to Marian.  He turned and killed the bandit, but left his flank open.  One of the Silent Sisters ran him through.

“Jack!” Isabela killed her opponents quickly as she tried to get to Jack and Marian.  She saw the handsome captain fall over Marian’s body as if he would still protect her in death.

“What’s going on here?”  Aveline and Donnic approached.  Aveline quickly assessed the situation and ran in to help.  The Silent Sisters scattered as they saw legitimate guards running towards them, unsure how many were coming.

“Jack!”  Isabela ran to him and turned him over, there was no breath, no sign of life.  “No!”

“I will pray to Andraste for you,” Sebastian vowed.  “She will guide you to the Maker’s side.  Andraste will take care of you.”

Aveline knelt beside him.  Despite how angry she had been with him earlier, she would never have wanted to see him dead.  “I’m so sorry,” she whispered.  Then she noticed Marian under him.  “Hawke!  No!”  Marian moaned and tried to turn over.  “Oh, thank the Maker.”

“How is she?” Isabela knelt by Aveline’s side.

“She appears unharmed, except by alcohol.  Still, I would like Anders to take a look at her.”

“Do you think there is anything he can do for Jack?” Isabela laid a hand on his forehead.

“He’s dead,” Aveline shook her head.  “I’ll take care of the body.  Sebastian, take Hawke home.  Isabela, go fetch Anders.”

Isabela nodded and stood up.  “We’ll have to tell her about Jack in the morning. I’m… going to have to tell Anders.  They were friends, before Kirkwall.  They had met before, in Amaranthine.”

“Why couldn’t we have Varric here… or someone with some compassion,” Aveline sighed.

“Do you want me to take care of it, love?” Donnic placed a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him.  How could she get so lucky again?  “No, I need you to take Jack’s body.  Let’s go.”

 

Anders wished Justice would let him get drunk.  He could still see the look of hurt on Marian’s face when he denied his feelings for her and walked away.  He reminded himself for the hundredth time since then that he was doing what was best for her.  He would hurt her worse in the end if he gave into his feelings.  He turned back to his patient, a boy with a nasty gash on his back.  “How did you get this?”

“I was with my friends and we decided that it would be, well funny, to sneak into the Gallows and put itching powder into Meredith’s helmet.  It would be funny to then see her parading about town while trying not to itch or trying to abuse the mages while she wants to scratch her head.  We had managed to take a raft to the Gallows, but then I fell while I was climbing up the tower to sneak in through her window.”

“You were trying to sneak into Commander Meredith’s rooms in the Gallows?” Anders repeated.  He had to admit that he liked this kid.  “That’s awfully dangerous.”

“Yea, well, if anyone deserves to be pranked in this town, it’s Meredith,” the kid pointed out.

“So were you caught?” Anders pressed.

“No, two of my mates brought me to you,” he nodded to the two friends.  “The others continued on our mission.  They are also going to take the handle off the inside of her door, so she gets stuck in her office.  That should give the mages and less stuffy Templars a good laugh.”

“Really?  You’re working now?” Anders recognized Isabela’s voice before he turned around.

“What have you caught now?”  He continued to finish up on the boy’s back.  “If you kept your legs closed for two seconds I wouldn’t have to keep curing you.”

“Are you all right, ma’am?” The kid took in her tear stained face.  “Is someone hurt?”

“Hawke?” Ander’s heart clenched as he turned and also saw that she had been crying.  Tears were still escaping down her cheeks.

“I need you to go look at her,” Isabela wiped away her tears.  “She isn’t the one... Anders… Jack… Jack is dead!” She began crying again.

“Jack…” Anders sat down, thinking of his jovial, and very sexy, friend.  Jack was too vibrant and full of life to die.  Then the rest of her words hit him.  “Marian is hurt?”

“I’m not sure.  Jack… She was unconscious and Jack was defending her from the Silent Sisters when he… well, we’re not sure if it was just the alcohol or if they hurt her, too.” Isabela’s eyes were red rimmed and full of worry.  “Can you… just check on her, please?”

Anders patted his other patient on the shoulder.  “You’ll be fine now.”  He turned to Isabela.  “Let’s go.”

 

Sebastian was waiting to let Anders and Isabela into the Hawke Estate when the pair arrived.  “She’s in her room.”

Anders started to rush up the stairs, but encountered Leandra who stood before him arms crossed.  “I’m not sure I want you near my baby.”

She could be hurt, he skirted around her.  “I thought you liked mages,” he commented as she followed behind him.  “Didn’t you marry one?  And didn’t you give birth to two of them for that matter?”

“They didn’t hurt me and Malcolm didn’t continuously reject me, while he looked at me the way you look at her,” Leandra pointed out.

“I’m not rejecting her,” Anders hissed quietly as they slipped into Marian’s room.  “I’m protecting her.  You’re right, I should stay away.  It’s just harder than I thought to do so.”

Leandra studied him for a moment and then walked away.  Anders began to scan Marian for injury.  She had definitely consumed a lot of alcohol.  There was also a lot of old bruising and a wrenched shoulder.  The shoulder injury was a day old.  Why hadn’t she come to him to be healed?  If she was avoiding him, she could have at least gone to another healer.  She had the money to afford one of those in the Gallows.  The Chantry pocketed the fees.

She moaned and her eyes fluttered open and fixed on him.  “Anders?  What are you doing here?”

“You might have gotten hurt, there was a fight tonight,” he informed her.  Then he frowned.  “It looks like you were already hurt.  Why didn’t you come to me?”

“It wasn’t a big deal… Plus, I don’t want to see you… because you don’t want to see me,” she turned towards him and vomited, managing to catch his tunic and pants.

He smoothed back her hair.  “You’re going to let me see you long enough to make sure you’re all right.”  Then he would try to just get out of her life permanently, before one of them got hurt worse.

 

            Aveline took Jack’s body to the Chantry where they would prepare his remains and give him his last chants.  She would return the next day with Hawke to make arrangements for his funeral.  After she left, two sisters went to prepare the body.

            Sister Caledonia examined the handsome man in front of her.  “He was a looker, wasn’t he, Milumia?  It’s a shame that bandits took this fine specimen from Thedas.”

            “He was very comely,” Milumia conceded.  “But we are not to notice such things.  Our fruits are forbidden.”

            “I don’t know,” Caledonia sighed.  “If I’d met this one in life, I might have let him take a bite.”

            “Calie!” Milumia gasped.

            Jack’s eyes opened and he grinned at Caledonia.  “Do you really mean that?  I think I might like a metaphoric bight.  I’ll let you take a real one.”

            Milumia ran screaming.

            Caldeonia eyed Jack.  He didn’t act like a possessed corpse.  “You were dead.”

            He felt himself up.  “Obviously I’m not.  I think my friends were just pulling a prank on us.”  He took her hand and pulled her towards the cot he had been lain on.  “Why don’t we make the best of this situation?” He yanked her into his arms and covered her mouth with his.


	40. Personal Quests are Best Aided by Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets answers and Jack is up and about.

There were Highever Hardstep dancers performing on her head, Marian Hawke swore as she slowly opened her eyes.  Where was she?  The last thing she remembered, she was at the Hanged Man with Donnic and Aveline was being a coward.  She blinked at the familiar room, it was her room!  How did she get home?

            “Mistress Leandra thought you might need this,” Bodhan held a steaming mug.

            “Thank you,” Marian sat up.  “What is it?”

            “Just tea, it’s Arl Grey it is,” he handed it to her. 

            “What time is it?” She tentatively sipped.

            “It’s mid-day already, my lady,” he chuckled a little.  “You needed the sleep.  You were completely out when your friends carried you in here last night.  I’m sorry to hear about your handsome friend, Jack.”

            “I was supposed to meet Sebastian hours ago,” she jumped up looking for her clothes.  “What about Jack?  Did something happen?”

            “He was killed defending you from bandits, my lady,” Bodhan sighed.  “I thought one of your friends would have told you.  You woke up long enough to throw up all over your handsome mage.”

            “My handsome mage?”  She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.  Jack was gone?  She vaguely remembered seeing Anders last night, but thought that was just a dream.  Had he been in her home?  Did she throw up on him?  The charming abomination deserved it.  Her thoughts kept going between him and memories of Jack; his smile, his jokes, his irreverent mannerisms.  A scream downstairs made her close her eyes tightly and moan.

            She heard Sandal clap and shout “Enchantment!”

            “I think I scared your mother,” Jack laughed as he walked through her door.  “Sorry about that.  I’ll have to make that up to her.”

            Marian blinked at him.  Then she looked over at Bodhan.  “You just said…”

            Bodhan threw up his hands.  “Your friends told me that he died last night.”

            “Um… yah, about that,” Jack sat down beside Marian.  “I can’t die.  Well, I can, but I don’t stay dead.  Rose, or Bad Wolf, did this to me and I came back to Thedas to find her and the Doctor so they can undo it.”

            “The Doctor?”  She recalled that when she had met him in the Fade he said he didn’t want her mentioning him to Jack.  She wondered why and if he could help the man.

            “Why would you want them to undo it?” Bodhan wondered.  I would think that immortality would be nice.”

            “It’s lonely is what it is,” Jack patted Marian’s shoulder.  “We’re late meeting Sebastian.  I’ll help you dress.”

            She gave him a look that said she trusted him to dress her as much as she trusted Isabela to do it.

            “I’ll be a perfect gentleman,” he assured her.  “You look like you could use the help.”

 

            When Jack and Marian rushed down the stairs ten minutes later, she was dressed for potential battle and Jack had slipped her some little round thing that tasted horrible, but helped greatly with her headache.

            “Madam,” Bodhan held a letter out to her.  “Monsieur Anders left this for you last night, after you cascaded all over him.”

            Marian tentatively opened the paper.  The contents were as bad as she feared.

            _Dear Marian,_

_I want you to know how much I value your friendship and how I value you.  Yet as you ranted at me last night as I healed you, I realized that I have already hurt you more than I feared.  Your heart and soul are as beautiful as you are and I can not stand to see the bruises on them or on you.  Isabela informed me that my name passed your lips several times as you drank more than you should have last night.  Thus I must hold myself accountable for you being left vulnerable to attack last night.  It is my fault that Jack died._

_Isabela told me of his death and I can not help but blame myself for putting both of you into a position that left you defenseless.  As I mourn my old friend, I thank the Maker that you were at least all right.  Even as I healed wounds that you should have sought a seeker for in the last few days, I thank H_

  1. _I will therefore be taking a step back and discontinuing our close association. I am leaving you the name of an excellent healer who can aid you if injured.  Send for him through the Chantry and you will not have to go to the Gallows.  I’ll miss you my precious Hawke, even more than I shall miss Jack, but this is for the best.  I urge you to find someone worthy of your heart and find happiness with him._



_Anders_

_P.S.  Send for Rory if you have any injuries, he is a talented healer._

_P.S.S. The broody elf is not worthy of your heart, I don’t mean him.  Stay away from him._

            Marian stopped and stared at the letter.  “He doesn’t even want to be my healer anymore.  He doesn’t want to see me.”  She sniffled.

            Jack took the letter and read it.  “Of all the… I’m sure Justice is behind this.  You need to go talk to him.”

            “About what?”  She felt so defeated.  “About how he doesn’t love me?  About how he doesn’t even want to see me anymore?  I don’t think there is anything left to say.  Let’s just go help Sebastian.”

 

            Sebastian paced impatiently in front of the Harimann estate.  He wanted to fling the door open now and confront the people responsible for the deaths of those he loved, his family.

            “Oh get your codpiece in order,” Isabela muttered.  “Hawke is just running late.  She probably has a killer hangover after last night.  At least Anders assured me she hadn’t been hurt by the Silent Sisters, but I guess she had some bruised muscles that she had neglected.”

            “The abomination was with her last night?” Fenris growled.   “Why?”

            “We were attacked,” Sebastian explained.  “We were accompanying Jack to Hawke’s estate, as he carried Marian home, when we were attacked by the Silent Sisters.  Isabela got Anders to check Hawke to make sure she was O.K.  We were worried after Jack… died… defending her.”

            “Jack is dead?” This was news to Fenris.

            “It depends on your definition of dead,” Jack commented as he and Marian approached the group.

            “Jack!” Isabela ran to him.  “You aren’t a possessed corpse are you?”  She threw her arms around him.

            “No,” he assured her.  “It’s just me in here.”

            “Jack!”  Sebastian hugged him as well.

            “I knew you’d start to come around,” Jack quickly squeezed Sebastian’s taught butt cheeks.  “I’m here whenever you need me, big boy.”

            Sebastian jumped back.  “Yes, well… We need to go confront the Harimanns.”

            “Lead the way,” Marian held out a hand to indicate the estate.

            Sebastian opened the door, ready to confront the family that had turned on his, but no one was there.  They began investigating from room to room; several were locked, though, making Marian wished she had brought Varric.  Isabela unlocked a few of the doors, she was not as talented of a lock smith as Varric, but they were empty.  Still, she took any valuables that weren’t bolted down; Isabela did have her standards after all.

            They finally found a woman in the cellar.  She was standing in front of a cask demanding someone, who was not there, bring her more wine.  She needed more, although she appeared heavily inebriated. 

            “That woman can’t hold her liquor,” Isabela giggled.

            “Indeed,” Fenris agreed.    She should be ashamed.

            “Flora?” Sebastian knew the drunk.  Flora continued to rant against non-existent servants.  “She doesn’t even see us.  This is no normal wine.”

            Isabela and Jack both pulled out flasks and filled them with the wine Flora had been drinking.

            “I need to test it,” Jack explained.

            “Yes, it’s for exploration,” Isabela agreed.

            Marian just laughed and continued on her way.  She soon came upon a room where a well-dressed man was insisting someone bring more logs for him to melt down gold.  An elf, who held a knife to a female elf’s throat, stood beside him.

            “Please, messier,” she pleaded.

            “There’s nothing to fear,” the human insisted.  “You’ll be beautiful.  Pour it over her!”

            “Don’t!” Sebastian took a step forward.  “You’ll kill her!” He turned to Marian.  “He can’t hear me.”

            “I’ll take care of this,” Jack grabbed the wrist holding the knife and punched the obedient elf, freeing the lady.  He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.  “You’re safe now beautiful.”

            “Oh, thank you!”  She kissed him.  “Thank you so much!”  She ran as soon as Jack released her.

            “That’s how it’s done, big boy,” Jack winked at Sebastian.  “I can… teach you more, if you’d like.”

            The human didn’t even realize his victim was gone.  “Maybe I should be the one.”

            “We should end this madness,” Sebastian insisted.

            In the next room, Marian found a diary.  It was Flora’s and spoke of the estate being extended and digging.  The last words were _Something is wrong with mother; I need to get out of here._   Obviously, she hadn’t gotten out in time.

            They continued on and found yet another occupied room.  This one held a man in his trews sitting on a bed with an elven woman, in her smalls, in front of him.  He was chuckling in delight.  “Oh… lower…lower…”  The elf woman slid sensuously to her knees, pulling his trews open and his eyes rolled up in his head.

            “I beg your pardon, Hawke.  I did not mean to expose you to such things,” Sebastian looked appalled.

            “Yea, the story of my life,” Marian muttered.  “I’ll only hurt you, you deserve better, and I didn’t mean to expose you to such things.”

            “It sounds like you just need a good romp, Hawke,” Isabela slid a finger down her arm.  “Maybe I should help with that tonight.”

            “Isabela,” Fenris growled.

            “It isn’t like you’re helping with that,” Jack pointed out to Fenris.

            The elf lowered her head to the exposed member.  “No!” Her partner protested.  “The feather, use the feather!”  She stood to get the feather and he jumped to his feet, holding his arms out.  “Where have you been all my life?  Today, I am more than a man!  Come, felicitate me!”  

            “Felicitate me?  Where did this man learn to woo his partners?”  Jack was now also appalled.

            “I know I would get up and leave if a man said that to me,” Isabela agreed.

            Sebastian was still staring in shock.  “He has no idea we’re here.  I’ve known Ruxton Harimann my whole life.  He’s a complete prude!”

            “If that’s your definition of prude, I’d like to discuss your definition of adventurous,” Jack smacked his bottom playfully.

            “Perhaps it’s a mid-life crisis,” Marian suggested.

            Ruxton pulled the elf’s waist against him.  “Where’s your brother?  Let’s ask him to join us…I have manacles right here we can use, too.”

            “Later,” the elf pulled him to the bed.  “You know what they say about a man with big hands.”

            “Let’s go, unless you two would like to watch,” Marian glanced at Isabela and Jack.

            “Let’s go,” Fenris actually grabbed Marian’s hand and led her away.

 

            It took about another twenty minutes before Marian and her friends discovered a secret passageway in the cellars of the Harriman estate.  They had, at least, not run into anyone else.  Although, they could hear Ruxton and the elven servant having intercourse, even when they were several rooms away.  They might be possessed, but Marian was envious.  Perhaps she should take Isabela up on her offer.  After all, she hadn’t had sex since she left Lothering.

            Somehow, the three Harrimans they had encountered before stood in front of them.  It was Flora who spoke.  “Turn back.  There is nothing here for you.”

            “Don’t you know that just makes me even more curious to see what’s in there?” Marian pointed out.

            Flora lifted a hand and pointed.  “You shall not enter.”  All three of them then fell to their knees and passed out.  A flash of light came from them and a handful of shades along with a desire demon appeared.

            “Something is rotten among the house of Harriman,” Marian sent out a strong telekinetic blast that hurled the shades apart.  Then she blasted the desire demon with a cone of cold.

            “A plague be upon their house,” Jack killed one of the shades and moved onto the next, as Isabela finished off the one beside him and Fenris rushed to cut one in half. 

            Marian used a fireball to finish off the desire demon as her companions killed the rest of the shades.  “Well, that was interesting.  Now let’s see what they were guarding.”  She went through the passage and found herself not in a cavern, but in ruins.

            “How many people have ruins attached to their homes?” Jack wondered. 

            “None that I know of,” Fenris admitted.  “Not even in Tevintor.”

            As they made their way through the ruins, they were attacked by shades and demons.  At one point, they were even attacked by a revenant.  The revenant managed to get a glancing blow through Hawke’s barrier and her hip was now bleeding.  “Great, the day I lose my healer is the day I need one.”  She wrapped a cloth around her hips to stop the bleeding.  “I’m not going to see this Rory.”

            “You don’t know, this Rory could be a talented healer,” Jack pointed out.

            “Why isn’t she going to the abomination?” Fenris grumbled.  Then he cheered up a bit.  “Did something happen to him?”

            “He has… decided to disassociate himself… from me,” Marian blinked back tears.  “He is more than happy to continue helping the rest of you.”

            “The Chantry has plenty of healers who would be happy to see to your needs,” Sebastian pointed out.  “They are the ones you should have been seeing already.”

            “And how much gold does your Chantry charge for those services?” Jack questioned.

            “It depends on what healing you need,” Sebastian didn’t see the problem.  As Elthina liked to point out, candles didn’t pay for themselves.

            Isabela gave Jack a pointed look.  They would go and yell at Anders together.

            It took an hour of navigating the labyrinth of the ruins before Marian and her companions came upon the source of the troubles in the Harimann House. 

            Lady Harimann knelt before a desire demon, looking up at the creature with passion and impatience.  “You must give me more.  Starkhaven will not submit.  I put that idiot Goran Vael into the prince’s seat, but the families will not heed him.  I must marry him to Flora and solidify our hold, but I need more power.”

            “Isn’t Goran your idiot cousin?” Jack looked over at Sebastian.

            “I’ve given you much,” the demon responded.  “Your desires run deep.  You’ve already traded your husband and your children.  What more can you offer?”

            “I wonder what else the demon’s been giving her,” Isabela examined the demon’s voluptuous figure.

            “At the Blooming Rose, fifty silver’s standard for a whore,” Marian announced to lady Harimann.

            The demon was actually offended.  “You’ll hardly find my services ‘standard’.”

            “Who is this?” Lady Harriman demanded to know.  “Who are you?  How did you get here?  Sebastian…?”  Her expression changed becoming surprised and scared at the same time.

            “You were my mother’s friend!”  His anger permeated the room.  “How could you murder her?”

            “Such an ugly word,” the demon tsked.  “I prefer ‘removed an obstacle between her and her dreams’.”

            “No, murder is the word I’m using,” Jack lifted his sword.

            “This was your idea!”  Sebastian shouted at the demon.

            “Well, she is a demon,” Hawke pointed out.

            “I could create such desires if I wished,” the demon admitted.  “But it’s far easier to nurture those that already exist.  The desire for power is easy to find.  You and your friend both possess it, do you not?  You both wish to rise.”

            “Not if it means invoking the aid of a demon,” Marian countered.

            “But you…” the demon took a step back from Jack.  “You wish to rid yourself of… something… very powerful.”

            “Right now I’m hoping to rid myself of you,” Jack swung just as Marian cast an ice spell.  The demon froze and then shattered. 

            “Just think how much messier that would have been if we had let her summon some Shades or something,” Marian shook her head.

            “No!”  Lady Harriman ran at them and Sebastian put on arrow through her chest.  “I must go and pray for Lady Harriman’s soul.”

            “You just killed her,” Isabela pointed out.  “I think the Maker remembers those things.”

 

            As Hawke led her friends back out of the ruins, they were greeted by the surviving Harrimans.  Flora walked up to Sebastian.  “Sebastian, I am so so… sorry doesn’t seem to be an adequate word.  When I think what mother made us do,” she shuddered.  “What those creatures made us do.”

            “We were friends, Flora!” Sebastian shouted at the woman.

            “It was like a cloud came down on me,” she explained.  “All I could feel or think of was what the demon allowed.”

            “As far as I can tell, Flora spent her time in a drunken stupor,” Jack pointed out.  “That didn’t exactly hurt you, Sebastian.”

            “Was your mother a mage?” Marian wondered.  “How did she even find this demon?”

            “We’ve never had magic in our line,” Flora insisted.  “Perhaps that made mama too confident.  She thought she could deal with a demon and not fall prey to it.”

            “Anders has always said that it is demons who should be feared and not mages,” Marian recalled.

            “Then why did he join with a demon?” Fenris snarled.

            “Justice wasn’t a demon,” Jack declared.  “He was a spirit who embodied… well… justice.”

            “The ruins were unearthed when we expanded the house,” Flora looked imploringly at Sebastian.  “Mother found the demon inside.  I think she signed her bargain before we even knew what was in there.”

            “Was it your mother who ordered the attack on Sebastian’s family?” Jack pressed.

            “She did,” Flora began to cry.  “You… you know how she was, Sebastian.  She was always jealous of your parents.  The demon twisted that until it was all she could think of.  She was determined to seize Starkhaven for herself.

            “You can’t blame yourself for the actions of your crazier family members,” Marian assured her.  “My own brother is a Templar.  It can’t get much worse than that.”

            “Even if it takes every last coin my family owns, we will make reparations,” Flora vowed.  “Starting with the Vaels.  I’ll do whatever you want to make this right, Sebastian.  Anything.  We weren’t the only ones vying for Starkhaven.  If you face opposition in retaking your lands, you’ll have my support… among other things.”

            “About your coins…” Isabela interrupted.  “You might want to talk to your brother about that.  He was having fun melting all the gold in the house that he could find.”

            Sebastian ignored her.  “It will not make up for what happened.”

            “No,” Flora agreed.  “That’s true.”

            “I’ll tell you when I need you,” he patted her shoulder and started for the front door.

            “I have a harder task than I realized,” Jack realized.  “How long has she been wanting to do ‘anything’ for you, Sebastian?”

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sebastian was confused.

            “Poor girl,” Isabela muttered.  “And you knew her before you joined the Chantry?”

            “Yes, I’ve known Flora since we were both in nappies, why?” Sebastian didn’t see what that had to do with anything.

            “Poor girl,” Jack echoed.

            “It’s very exciting working with Hawke,” Sebastian commented as they exited the Harriman estate.

            “What are you talking about?” Isabela wondered.

            “It seems that Hawke is involved in every crisis in this city,” Sebastian pointed out.  “It gives me a chance to do service.  I’ve never had so many opportunities to serve people.”

            “I can think of a few ways you can serve me, big boy,” Jack winked at him.

            “Why don’t we let him serve us at the same time?” Isabela suggested.

            “Doesn’t Hawke already do service for you two?” Sebastian had seen Marian helping them time and again.

            “What!” Marian’s voice shot up an octave or two.  “I… I’m not serving anyone or getting any service in return.”

            “Daylen thought you might getting to serve Elthina,” Isabela moved her hips suggestively.

            “What?  No, Elthina heads the Chantry,” Sebastian was becoming very confused.  “She thinks we should charge for our services.  She likes to remind us that candles don’t pay for themselves.

            Isabela stopped walking and stared at Sebastian, realizing he really wasn’t getting her double entendres.  “We have to help this poor soul, Jack.  Marian, make sure you pray for him while you’re getting healed at the Chantry.  Jack and I need to go pray with a friend.  He has missed an opportunity to serve another and needs to see the error of his ways.”

            “All right,” Marian nodded.  “Are you coming to the Chantry with me, Fenris?”

            “No, I’ll see you in couple nights for our weekly game of Wicked Grace at the Hanged Man.”

            “O.K.” She still needed to talk to him and Isabela about what happened in the Fade… or almost happened.  She walked away with Sebastian.

            “Are you coming with us then, handsome?” Isabela let her eyes rome over him. 

            “Where would we be going?” As long as the pair was trying to seduce him, he had planned to go with them.”

            “We’re going to go talk to Anders,” Jack announced.

            “I think I’ll go home and get drunk,” Fenris walked away.

            “Let’s go grab Varric and give Anders a good yelling at,” Jack slung an arm around Isabela.


	41. It's a Flesh Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna decides to take more matters in hand and Hawke gets hurt.

Elanna Lavellan had not planned to set foot in Kirkwall.  After all, she had no reason to stop the events around Marian Hawke’s life.  The events happening around her needed her as a focal point and Elanna needed a certain war and its catalyst to take place.  Yet for some reason, Jack Harkness had joined Marian’s little band of trouble makers and Elanna had to find out why.  What was he up to and how could she stop him?  She had been skipping through time, as she could not wake her beloved Fen’Harel, it would take something earth shattering to do so, so she had been jumping from year to year.  Two things had stopped her, though.  One was Harkness, the other were disturbing reports out of Kirkwall.

Elanna recalled how distressed her husband had been at the number of elves who had secretly joined the Qun and began spying on not just the humans, but their own people.  She had learned that a large percentage of the elves in the Kirkwall Alienage had joined those Qunari staying near the docks.  She had decided to go in and preach the philosophy and ways of Fen’Harel, but she found that she immediately had to defend herself against Templars who claimed that she was teaching heresy.  They were sent by the chantry sisters who had learned what she was doing.  Andraste’s zealots only had a vague description of her, though.  Ironically, Zevran Aranai had come to her defense.  She should find out what he was doing in the worst city in Thedas, but that would have to wait.

For now, she was sitting in the Chantry and considering her next move.  She scanned her surroundings again.   There was only one chantry building in Kirkwall and it was in Hightown.  She guessed that she shouldn’t be surprised that it vied with the noble estates in grandness.  She had been in chantries before, but none so grand.  The chantry in Redcliffe had been simple, but clean.  It had also been full of town’s people, from the poor to the wealthy.  They had been giving aid to those who had been affected by the attacks of the undead.

There were no refugees in Kirkwall’s chantry.  No one sought assistance or aid from their religious authorities.  The brick and lime glistened.  The wood trimmings were covered with gold and the hallways were guarded by large gold statues, each holding gold braziers which were whispered to always be lit.  Those statues led to a gold one of Andraste.  The carpets were lush and soft, as were the dozens of banners that hung, and candles seemed to burn everywhere.  The priestesses and Templars were dressed to match their surroundings.  Their clothes were well made and constructed from expensive fabrics.  Elanna wondered if the Chantry in Val Royal was as grand.  Too bad she couldn’t blow up the tribute to the vainness of Andraste’s followers herself.

Elanna remained in the shadows and watched as nobles came in and prayed.  Then there was a disturbance.  One of the brethren came in with a dark haired woman who had a blood smear on her nose and a bit of blood seeping through a cloth around her hip. 

Elthina, the Grand Cleric of Kirkwall, appeared.  She wore bright red silk and satin, emblazoned with gold thread in the symbols of her chantry.  Over it she wore a soft velvet grey robe tied with a gold and red sash.  Her grey hair was in perfect place.  “Hawke, you’re bleeding on the tile, please stay off the carpet.  Those tranquils are miracle workers, but it will take them forever to clean that up.”

“Sorry, Grand Cleric,” Marian sighed.  “Obviously, I’m in need of a healer right now.  One named Rory was suggested to me.”

“He is good and hasn’t turned to blood magic… yet,” Elthina agreed.  “I’ll have one of the tranquils fetch him.  He is not even our most pricey healer.  He tried to heal people for free, but I had Meredith talk to him about that.  After all…”

“Candles don’t pay for themselves,” Sebastian finished for her.

As Hawke waited, another sister pulled Elthina to the side.  They didn’t even realize that Elanna was a mere three feet away.  “What do you plan to do about Sister Petrice?  I don’t like the Qunari proselyting among the citizens of Kirkwall either, but she is trying to incite the people to violence.  You are the Grand Cleric, you have to step in.”

“No I don’t,” Elthina shrugged.  “She will either succeed in taking care of the Qunari, which will help the viscount and myself, or she will stab herself in the foot.  Either way, it is not my concern.  I have other troubles on my mind.”

“Is it Divine Beatrice’s death?”  The sister didn’t seem convinced by Elthina’s answer to the Petrice problem, but moved on.

“It looks like some little nobody upstart will win the election for the next Divine.  I don’t know why Beatrice III named her as her preferred successor,” Elthina sighed.  She was not happy about the situation.  “This Dorothea wasn’t even raised in the Chantry and she does not act like a proper sister.  Do you know that the Valence Chantry is filled with the unwashed masses?  She neglects Valence’s glory, which should reflect the glory of Andraste, to feed her parishioners.  She even lets some sleep in the Chantry at night.  They went with barely any candles for an entire year after some local drought.  The Maker is not going to listen to a Chant of Light from a half lit cloister full of dirty sinners.”

“There’s nothing we can do now,” the sister sighed.

“No, I’m too busy,” Elthina groaned.  “The Viscount wants me to censure Meredith again.  Doesn’t he see that she is merely doing her job and that Kirkwall is safe?  I have to go pat his arm and calm him down.  I insisted he come here to meet, so I’ll be waiting in my office.”

Elanna watched the pair leave.  The city guards were corrupt and useless; she had seen the elves defending their own in the alienage.  Now she learned that the Grand Cleric loved her station and luxuries more than the people she was supposed to be serving.  The elves in the alienage were suffering, as were many of the poorer Shem, and she had seen way to many tranquil mages already milling around this church to vanity.  Something was rotten in Kirkwall

She glanced at Marian Hawke, who was patiently waiting for a healer.  She had gotten hurt helping a friend.  She also heard the name Hawke in the alienage, even the elves thought of her as a friend.  She recalled that Merrill had said she was a good friend and still mourned her.  She didn’t envy the future champion.

 

Marian was becoming light headed from blood loss by the time Rory arrived.  She was lying on one of the pews and ignoring Sebastian’s distress that she might leave a blood stain on it.

“Marian Hawke?”  The mage healer approached her.  “You’re hurt?”

“My hip,” she waved down at it.  “It was a Remnant.”

“How did you end up fighting a Remnant?”  He began examining the hip.  “You’ve lost a lot of blood.  Why wasn’t Anders with you?”

“You know Anders?” She shouldn’t have been surprised; Anders had recommended him, after all.

Rory nodded.  “We… work together on occasion.  On… a little side project,” he glanced at Sebastian, trying to signal that he didn’t want to say more in front of a chantry brother.

“Anders has… discontinued our association,” she explained.

“That’s shocking,” he began to magically knit muscle and tissue together.  “The way he talks about you… never mind, it’s his business.  Still, don’t let him stay away too long.  He needs to help others and you provide him with the protection needed to do so.  The only reason Meredith hasn’t tried to drag him to the circle is that she’s afraid it’ll cause riots and that you will show up at her door with your little posse.”

Marian nodded; she hadn’t realized that he might be in trouble.  “I’ll make sure my friends keep an eye on him.”

Rory concentrated for several minutes on knitting skin back together.  “I have a message that requires his attention.  I hoped to send it with you, but I’ll find another way.”

“I can take it,” Sebastian volunteered.

“No,” Rory didn’t trust any of Elthina’s lapdogs.  She might play lip service to the plight of mages, but she never did anything to try to better their situation.  If any circle was hurting for aid and not hindrance from the Chantry, it was that of Kirkwall.  “I’ll take care of it myself.  Thank you.”

“Thank you for the help,” Marian slowly sat up, but became dizzy.

“You lost a lot of blood waiting for me.  I’ll take you to the Hanged Man to get something to eat.  I believe that is where your friend, Master Tethras, hangs out,” he slung an arm around her and helped her to her feet.

“You know Varric?”  She was surprised.

“Everyone knows of Master Tethras,” Rory assured her.  “Even in the circle, we smuggle in copies of Hardtime in Highever.  George the Tranquil, over in the Ostwick Circle, makes sure we get them.  Alas, they are always late, though, as he has the navigational capacity of a blind and deaf mabari. Come.”

As they made their way out, both could have sworn that the Dalish elf who exited behind them was following them.  Both thought that was crazy, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I did after the tragic loss of my beta for this series. Please let me know if you have caught any errors.


	42. Becoming the Left Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justinia has a proposition

Leliana looked            out of her carriage window at the beautiful city of Val Royeaux.  Everything gleamed in the sun, blue and white edifices reflected the majestic visions of their architects.  Red awnings were draped from the central cathedral to nearby buildings.  The new divine, Justinia, had summoned her, but Leliana planned to get some shopping in and take time to enjoy her favorite city.

Her studies in Haven were done and she had been considering visiting Queen Elissa when the summons had arrived.  Several years before, Elissa had asked her to head her spy network, but she had had to decline.  Elissa hadn’t mentioned that network since, but Leliana had no doubt that it was still running.  The suspicions were backed up by the fact that Elissa never mentioned any politics in her letters.  The only juicy gossip Leliana had received about Ferelden was that Eamon was trying to get an annulment from Isolde.  It had something to do with him catching his wife in bed with his brother.

She had read the queen’s latest letter as she travelled to Orlais’ capital city and promised herself that she would visit Elissa as soon as all of her business in Val Royeaux was done.  Elissa’s inability to conceive seemed to be weighing on her almost as much as the noble’s gossip about the lack of an heir.  She also didn’t come right out and say it, but she hinted that Eamon’s family drama was putting a bit of strain on her marriage with Alistair.  Alistair thought of the Guerrins as family and Elissa didn’t trust them as far as she could throw them.  At least the reconstruction efforts seemed to be going well.

The carriage stopped in front of the Cathedral of Val Royeaux.  A livery ran forward and helped her down.  She was then led into the cathedral to the private offices of Divine Justinia.  They were less ostentatious than Leliana had expected.  The furniture was well made and comfortable, but there was not the abundance of luxuries that she had seen in several Grand Clerics' inner rooms.  The Divine, herself, stood waiting for her.  “Dorothea!”  Leliana rushed to her and embraced the elderly woman.  “I mean Justinia!”

The Divine laughed.  “In my private chambers, you may call me Dorothea if you like.  It will do me good to remember my roots, not that my enemies will let me forget them.”

“Enemies?” Leliana’s back straightened.  She owed the new Divine a lot.  It had been then Sister Dorothea who had rescued her after Marjoline framed her for treason.  She had gotten her to Ferelden where Leliana was able to seek sanctuary and recuperate in Lothering.  “You have enemies already?”

“Indeed I do,” the Divine confirmed.  “I’m not the most popular pick for head of the Chantry and I’m afraid these are troubling times.  I’m receiving some troubling reports from some of our Chantries and mage circles.  On top of that, I suspect several Grand Clerics of plotting against me.  That is why I have asked for you.”

“What do you need me to do?” Leliana would do anything to protect this old friend; this woman who had been there for her when no one else had.

Justinia sat back down and motioned for her servants to leave the room.  “I need you to be my left hand.”

“Your left hand?  What does the Left Hand do?” Leliana sat across from her.

“What does a left hand do?” Justinia repeated.  “It works with the right hand to strike some times?  It holds the bow while the right hand releases the arrow.  It also holds a shield.  You will be my shield, you will block and you will bash.”

Leliana leaned forward as Justinia described what her new duties would be.  She regretted that meant she wouldn’t be able to visit Elissa any time soon, but the queen would still be there when she had a chance to visit Ferelden.


	43. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Alistair and Queen Elissa observe further progress in the effort to rebuild their lands.

New life and the rich green of rebirth rolled across the hills as a hawk flew overhead.  Elissa and Alistair were both delighted to view the gentle, grassy, rolling hills of West Hill.  Gallagher Wulff led them across his lands and through his arldom.

“I must thank you again for the mages that you sent to work on my lands,” Gallagher had a tear in his eye.  “I… I hadn’t thought I would live to see these lands even begin to be restored to their former glory.  I only wish my sons were still here to see this.  The people… our people have begun to return to their homes.  I want to find them all and ask them to come back.”

“I’ll try to find them,” Alistair swore.  “Elissa has been championing brining as many of our people back as possible.”

“Ferelden lost so much,” she thought of her own personal losses.  “We need to get as much, and as many, back as we can.”

“Speaking of that,” Gallagher hesitated.  “I am thankful that I still have Izot, my darling daughter, and she will be arl after me, but…  Berchan had a son of his own, Neill.  His mother took him to Denerim when the Blight overran the area.  She died in the final battle, before your army, Queen Elissa, arrived.  However, I have no news of my grandson.  I don’t even know if he’s going by Neill Wulff or Neill Doherty, which was his mother’s last name.  Could you have someone look for him?  I’ve tried, but I don’t have your resources.”

“Of course,” Elissa thought about ROOS.  She could have some agents look into it.

“Also… what has happened to the Teyrny of Gwaren?  Have you selected a new Teyrn for it since Loghain… got what was coming to him,” Gallagher had been there when Alistair personally beheaded the former teyrn. 

“The seat remains empty,” Alistair admitted.  “I have a steward keeping order there for now.”

“When the Orlesians executed Teyrn Murchadha, his family fled north.  They ended up with the rebellion, but did not dare speak up when Maric made Loghain MacTyr teyrn.  He was a war hero, after all, and they had had their lands taken from them more than a decade before,” Gallagher continued to show them around the area.  The family ended up in Denerim, as well, and from what I hear, fared as badly as mine during the war.  Still, there are rumors that an infant girl survived and was taken in by the Chantry.  Her name would be Cathasaigh, Cathasaigh Murchadha.  I hear she goes by Catie.  She is the rightful teyrn.”

“I don’t know about handing a teyrny to a young child,” Alistair hesitated.

All his wife could think, though, was what would have happened if her nephew, Oren, had survived Howe’s attack and the rest of the family had not.  “We can have the steward guide her until she is of age.  We have to try to find her.  First the Orlesians tore her family’s land from them and then Loghain.”

“Yes, my love,” Alistair knew better than to argue with her on this matter.  “Are there any other orphans we should be looking for?”

“I’ll make you a list,” Gallagher nodded.  “But first, let me show you the farms.  They only had a modest crop last fall, we expect a higher yield this next season, though, and the farmers are able to survive on the subsidiaries the Crown is giving them.”

“Good, we need our farmers working our lands,” Alistair was impressed with the progress his wife’s coordinated efforts to restore Ferelden were taking.  After their return to Denerim he would talk to his advisors about looking for Ferelden refugees in other countries


	44. Fenris Flrits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian Hawke gives Fenris a present

Marian clutched her prize to her as she sauntered from her house to that of Fenris’ through the few blocks of Hightown that separated them.  Her mother had been haranguing her for grandchildren lately and she had decided to see where a romance with the Broody Elf could lead.  He had continued to flirt with her, with more enthusiasm of late, but still hadn’t tried to move things forward. 

She had discovered her latest find in the alienage near Merrill’s home.  The Dalish Elf had been pressing her for any news of leads on her investigation into who had stolen her mirror.  She had yet to tell her of the mysterious man in the Fade who claimed that he had it.  Somehow, she was afraid that Merrill would insist she hunt that man down.

Marian let herself into Fenris’ mansion, as the man still lived alone and rarely answered his door.  It was true that the last time she had been here, they’d had a little tiff about his hypothetical betrayal of her in the Fade, but they had both moved on from that.  She heard voices when she walked in.  It was Fenris and Isabela.  The pirate had made her interest in Fenris apparent.  During their last few games of Wicked Grace, she had stopped hitting on poor Cullen so she could make those interests known to Fenris.  Marian was half surprised to see Isabela sitting in a chair conversing and not climbing on her broody elf.

“So the seneschal’s tax collector won’t be coming around again like you asked,” she was saying.  “Funny story…”

“I’ll pass,” Fenris was sitting across from her.  “But thank you for the help.”

“Spoil sport,” Isabela leaned forward to show more of her cleavage.  “Why you want to squat up here in Hightown is beyond me.”

“I like the view,” Fenris shrugged.

Isabela stood and let her eyes rom over Fenris’ form.  “So do I.”  She turned to see Hawke walk in and just smirked at her.

Marian took the seat Isabela had vacated and sat down.  “What did she want?”

“What do you think?” Fenris shrugged.  “She did me a favor and was hoping I’d play Nug-A-Nug as a thank you.”

“Have you played with her before?” Marian wondered. 

“Not yet… I mean, no,” Fenris quickly amended.

So he’d thought about it.  She quickly changed the subject.  “I have something for you,” she held it out. 

“It… it’s a book,” Fenris took it from her and looked at it as if it were some strange artifact he’d never seen before.

“Yes, it’s a book,” she confirmed.  “I thought you would like it as it talks about a subject you seem passionate about.  The book is by Shartan, the elf who helped Andraste free the slaves.  You know about him, right?”

“A little,” Fenris admitted, but still didn’t seem enthused about her gift.  “It’s just… slaves aren’t permitted to read.  I’ve never learned.”

“It’s not too late to learn, Fenris,” she assured him.

“Isn’t it?”  He stood up, the book still clutched in his hand.  “Sometimes I wonder.  I don’t mean to seem ungrateful.  I do appreciate the thought.”  He had only gotten the abomination out of her life a couple of months ago.  He didn’t want to push her away before he was ready to make his move.  “I’ve always wanted to learn more of Shartan.  Perhaps this is my chance.

Marian stood and slung an arm around him.  “Let’s get started.”

They moved to a couch in front of the fire place, where Fenris had his first reading lesson.


	45. Rumors and Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and friends play cards. Jack gets information about the Doctor.

Jack Harkness shuffled a deck of cards as a barmaid brought drinks.  “Where is Marian?”

“She’s giving Fenris another _reading lesson_ ,” Isabela shook her shoulders suggestively.  “She’ll be here soon.  Fenris has been using the lessons to get closer to her.  I hear he kissed her hand the other day.”

“Perhaps it’s good that blondie isn’t here to hear about that,” Varric decided.

“It wouldn’t be happening if Anders was here,” Jack commented.  “I have warned him that Fenris is making moves now that he’s gone, but he keeps insisting that he needs to stay away for Marian’s own good.  I think he’s being cowardly and giving in to Justice’s bullying.  I need to find the Doctor so I can try and separate those two.  He has to return to Thedas sooner or later, there is unfinished business here.”

“When did he leave?” Isabela wondered.  “I saw him a few months ago.”

“What?” Jack dropped the deck.

“When we into the Fade to help Feynriel,” she explained.  “He was there.  He’d already helped him… and mentioned to Hawke that I would have betrayed her for the promise of a ship.  I don’t think he was wrong.”

“Was he alone?” Jack picked the cards back up.

“No, there was a pretty blonde named Rose with him and Hawke’s sister,” Isabela recalled.  “Did you know that Bethany is still alive?”

“I did know that,” Jack admitted.  If Rose was there, it was definitely the Doctor.  “How long has he been back?”  He friends just shrugged and shook their heads.  It was the first time they had met the man.  He’d need to redouble his efforts to find the man.  He still had an instrument in his home that should detect the TARDIS for him, but it had yet to go off.  Would it though, if he had parked the thing in Ferelden or Orlais?  Worse, he knew the Doctor had gone through a regeneration, but not what he looked like now.

“What did I miss?” Marian and Fenris walked in together.  Her arm was through his.

“Jack is apparently looking for the Doctor,” Varric announced.

“How did you get into the Fade, Hawke?” Cullen pressed, as he sipped his ale.  “Isabela mentioned that you were in there to help someone and met someone else called the Doctor.”

“A Dalish Keeper used some of their magic to do so,” she informed him.  She knew that Templars rarely went after Keepers.  The entire Clan would fight them if they did.

“Speaking of magic,” Cullen took a deep breath, wondering how much he should reveal.  “Meredith is thinking about going after your former friend in Darktown, the healer.  She hadn’t been bothering him when he was working with you, because she didn’t want to deal with the stink you’d cause.  Apparently, you have a lot of connections in this city and your Hightown status and the Amell family lineage have caused her to overlook his activities, but she doesn’t like mages running free.  If he became possessed or began using blood magic, she wouldn’t be able to step in to neutralize him immediately.”

“Anders doesn’t like bloodmagic, she can rest easy on that score,” Marian assured him.  “He’s not a former friend, either.  I’m still here for him any time he needs me.”

“We all are,” Jack’s voice dropped.

“I’m just warning you of her position,” Cullen remarked.  “I’ve seen what mages can do, though, when the feel threatened.”

“I’m keeping an eye on him, handsome,” Jack assured him.  “I can keep an eye on you too, if you’d like.”

“I’m not into men,” Cullen took another drink. 

“No, you’re not,” Jack smiled, thinking of the books he had read from the timeline before Elissa had messed with them.  The Doctor had already saved that special someone who would come into Cullen’s life; hopefully he’d continue to keep her alive.  “Now, you,” he addressed Sebastian as he came in.  “You like both men and women don’t you.”

“I am… well…” Sebastian flustered.  “I am dedicated to… Andraste.”

“We can… dedicate to Andraste all night, if you’d like,” Jack smiled suggestively at him.

“What would you like to drink, darling,” Fenris put an arm casually around Marian.

“Brandy, please,” she watched him leave.  She was about to ask Jack how Anders was doing, but thought better of it with Cullen there.  She didn’t want him taking any reports back to Meredith.  I have a job by the Wounded Coast in a couple of days.  Jack, could you let Anders know that I could really use his help on this one and it is one that would interest him.”

“I’ll tell him,” Jack nodded.  “I’ll be coming along, of course.”  He could already tell that she was talking about rescuing a mage.  That is what would interest Anders.

Fenris came back with the drinks.  “Hawke,” he set hers down.

“Are you going to deal already?” Isabela griped.

“Of course,” Jack began passing out the cards.  “I’m feeling luck tonight, isn’t that right, Sebastian?”

“Uh,” Sebastian began praying over his cards.

Marian began recounting some of the errands she had run.  There was now a missing group of Qunari soldiers she wanted to find, especially after she had been accused of doing something to them.

“I don’t like how often you deal with the Arishok,” Fenris declared.

“That’s because Hawke has a thing for him,” Varric studied his cards.  “It’s O.K., Broody.  She doesn’t see him that way.  Plus, any lascivious acts with him wouldn’t be the Will of the Qun and you know how he is about that.”

Marian blushed then continued recounting her activities.  She had a new list of herbs that Solovitus wanted and found a present for Isabela.  “I have it right here,” she produced a ship in a bottle.

“Isn’t that the sweetest thing?” Isabela cooed over the present.  “Thank you.”

“I thought of you when I saw it,” the two women admired the little captured ship together.

“That is so sweet, Hawke,” Merrill tipped her hand down, exposing her cards to the table as she admired the bottle.  “How did they… Elanna!”  She stood.

“What?” Jack set his cards down and looked around.

“I thought I saw my friend, Elanna,” Merrill explained.  “But she seems to have disappeared.  “That’s strange, isn’t it?  I wonder why.  She is Dalish, like me, but not from my clan.  She visits the other elves in the alienage.  She knows a lot about our gods and tries to teach the city elves.  She tries to keep them from joining the Qun.”  Her voice turned sad.  “So many have been joining the Qun.  They think it’s the only way they can have a better life.”

Jack picked up his cars and leaned back.  “She sounds nice.  Could you describe her to me, so I might recognize her if I see her, too?”


	46. The Art of Doing Stupid Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris confronts an old enemy and then he and Hawke have a one night stand.

Marian knew she was pouting as she slew the last of a group of bandits.  She was approaching a cave on the Wounded Coast, where a mage had been taken captive.  Her sister had asked, through a contact, that someone rescue the poor woman before she was dragged into slavery in Tevintor… or worse.

“I talked to him last night,” Jack knew what was bothering Marian.  “I even let him know what this mission was about.  I thought he would come to.”

“It seems that his wish to avoid me is greater than his desire to help our fellow mages,” she tried to look nonchalant, but Jack saw her lower lip tremble.  “I can’t let it get to me.”  She glanced back at the rest of her companions.  She had left Sebastian behind.  As a religious fanatic, he often disapproved when she not only did not encourage mages to return to the circle, but helped them escape Kirkwall.  The rest were with her, even her dog.

She found the cave that the slavers were keeping the girl in and braced against her staff.  It was time to save one of her people.

Marian led the charge as she and her friends slaughtered slaver after slaver until they reached the ring leader, who clutched the innocent magic user by the arm.  He moved a knife threateningly towards the girl’s throat, but Marian cast a freezing spell that stopped him in his tracks as Aveline and Jack leapt over a small barrier and quickly finished the slaver.

“We should return the girl to the Circle,” Fenris was glad to have killed the slavers, but didn’t like mages running free.  Not all of them were like his Marian.

The mage’s eyes widened in fear.  “Your sister sent us.  She is waiting at home for you.  If you stop at the Hawke/Amell estate tomorrow, I’ll help you get out of the city if you’d like.  No one here is going to force you to go into the Gallows,” she shot a warning look at Fenris.

“Of course not,” he muttered.

“Thank you,” Marian’s fellow mage hugged her and rushed out of the cave.

“Perhaps we should stop and have a picnic while out here,” Varric suggested.

“Did you bring a picnic basket?” Aveline questioned.

Varric grinned and pointed at the provisions left by the slavers.  “No, but they did.”

Jack happily jauntered over to the food and other supplies.  “I second the motion of a picnic.”

“A picnic it is,” Marian agreed.

 

Marian had to admit that the picnic was a brilliant idea.  While they’d eaten by the sea, she’d convinced Fenris to go wading into the waves with her and actually heard him laugh as strong currents tried to knock him off of his feet.  She’d then turned to see Varric and Aveline laughing over a story she was telling him about Donnic.  It was nice to share this downtime with her friends.

She had regretted when they had to head back to the city, especially when they were ambushed on their way back.  A group approached them as they headed towards Kirkwall.

“Hunters,” Fenris recognized their dress immediately.

“Stop right there!”  There were three men standing on a nearby natural ledge nearby.  The speaker was dressed in armor.  Beside him was a mage and slightly behind them was another warrior.  “You are in possession of stolen property.  Back away from the slave and you’ll be spared.”

Were they kidding?  Marian wondered if they were stupid or over confident, either way, she wasn’t going to let them just take Fenris.  “Fenris is a free man!”

“I won’t repeat myself,” the head slaver declared.  “Back away from the slave now!”

“Apparently you think I need to repeat myself,” Marian retorted.

“I am not a slave!”  Fenris’ lyrium tattoos began to glow, that was a sign that he was far from calm.  Some might say he was even enraged.

The head slaver and mage jumped down from the ledge; amazingly they didn’t seem to harm themselves.  Marian struck out with the Fist of the Maker, a telekinetic move that she had been working on that caused her enemies to fly from her, slamming into the ground.  Fenris’ sword was out and he was slicing through the slaver’s minions, he was an effective tank, but not a good strategist. 

Marian froze the head slaver, while her friends eliminated his minions.  The mage tried to cast on her, but Merrill had cut him and once dancing around him, singing about blood magic as she drained his.

When their enemies were dead, Fenris went to the head slaver, who was still frozen and grabbed him by the hair.  “Where is he?”

“He can’t talk when frozen,” Marian slowly withdrew the spell, leaving him still weak and injured from it.

“Please, don’t kill me,” the man managed.

“Tell me!” Fenris slammed the man’s head onto the ground.

“I don’t know,” the man weakly tried to move.  “I swear I don’t know.  Hadriana brought us.  She’s at the holding caves up north of the city.  I can show you the way.”

“No need,” somehow Fenris’ voice became even deeper and smoother.  “I know the ones you speak of.”

“Then let me go, I beg you!”  The man tried to lift himself up.  I swear I won’t…”

“You chose the wrong master,” Fenris rudely interrupted him.  Then he broke the man’s neck and stood.  “Hadriana.  I was a fool to think I was free.  They’ll never let me be!”

“This is someone you know?” Marian wondered if it was sick that she was finding Fenris incredibly hot at the moment.

“My old master’s apprentice,” Fenris glowered impressively.  “I remember her well: a sniveling social climber that would sell her own children, if she thought it would please Danarius.  If she’s here, it’s at his bidding and she will regret it.  I knew he wouldn’t let this go!”

“Let me guess,” Marian wondered when she was finally going to get home that night.  “You want to go after her.”  And she had thought vengeance was the Ferelden national sport.

“The holding caves held slaves in the old times, but apparently they are no longer abandoned,” Fenris stated the obvious.  “We must go quickly, before Hadriana has a chance to prepare… or flee.”

“Are you sure you aren’t Ferelden or is this vengeance drive a genetic trait of all people in Thedas?” Jack wondered.  “Still, it’s enjoyable. O.K.  Hadriana, we’re going to get you!”

Marian first stopped to loot the slaver’s bodies with Isabela.

 

The holding caves were not far away, which made Marian wonder how long the slavers had been standing around waiting for Fenris to just walk by.  Could it have been months?  There had been a handful of their buddies outside of the caves themselves, but they were taken care of in a matter of minutes.

The caves revealed themselves to be heavily renovated.  They were more of ruins.  Marian had seen them before and wondered why the Tevintors who had once occupied Kirkwall insisted on building complicated labyrinths into the naturally formed caves.  Were they offended by simple rock?

The halls were empty at first although, they did find a body that appeared to have been sacrificed on a make shift altar in the first room.

“See for yourself, the legacy of the magisters,” Fenris declared as he stared coldly at the body.  Merrill stepped up beside the body and said a prayer over it, while Jack closed its eyes.

Things were quiet again and then the undead and demons began to appear.  They were interrupted occasionally by Hadriana’s henchmen.  There were also some strange traps that made no sense.  “Did the bloodmagic they were performing go to the heads of the people who designed these caves or did they just get ahold of some funny mushrooms?” Marian wondered.

“At least we’re getting quite the workout today,” Jack pointed out.

In the next chamber, they were once again set upon by Hadriana’s minions.  This time, they noticed an elven woman, practically still a girl, among the slavers.  She cowered away from the slavers.  Marian and her companions were careful to keep their range attacks away from the young woman as the melee fighters took care of the guards around her.  It caused them to take a complete fifteen minutes to destroy their enemies.  “We need to start holding practices,” Marian decided as they killed the last of their foe within their presence.

“You mean train together?”  Jack liked that idea.  “I’ll find a place for us.  That is a wonderful thought you had, as wonderful as you are, Marian.”

“Don’t start Jack,” she laughed.  “My life is complicated enough.”

Fenris went to the young woman; she was elven and apparently a slave.  “Are you hurt?  Did they touch you?”

“They’ve been killing everyone,” there were tears in her eyes.  “They cut papa, bled him…”

“Why?” Fenris voice shook.  “Why would they do this?”

“The magister,” she referred to Hadrianna.  “She said she needed power, that someone was coming to kill her.”  She wondered why Fenris looked down, hooding his eyes.  “We tried to be good!  We did everything we were told!  She loved papa’s soup.  I don’t understand…”

“Some things in the universe are not to be understood,” Jack gently rubbed the girl’s arm.  “Just know that there are people like me meant to stop it.”

“Is the magister still here?”  Marian questioned.

“I think so,” the slave shrugged.  “The magister said they were to prepare for battle.  I think she’s frightened.”

“She has every reason to be,” Fernis’ face hardened and his eyes narrowed.

“Please don’t hurt her,” the slave begged.  “She’ll be so angry if you hurt her.”

Living in fear of someone’s reaction was no way to live; Marian understood Fenris’ anger even more.  “This has been terrible for you.”

“Everything was fine until today,” the slave insisted.

“It wasn’t,” Fenris looked down again.  “You just didn’t know any better.”

“Are you my master now?” She looked at him hopefully.

“No!” Fenris shook his head and whipped his arms vehemently.

“But… I can cook,” she pleaded.  “I can clean!  What else will I do?”

“If you go to Kirkwall, I can help you,” Marian declared.   “Go to the Hawke estate and present yourself to Bodahn.  Tell him I sent for you.”

“Yes?”  The former slave was so pleased.  “Oh, praise the Maker!  Thank you!”

Fenris turned his glare on Marian.  “I didn’t realize you were in the market for a slave.”

“I gave her a job, Fenris.  Maker knows that no one else in my household is a good cook and we can really use help with the cleaning.”  Did he know what a job and gainful employment were?  He had been living free in Danarius’ mansion.  He apparently lived off the gold of those they looted who were dumb enough to attack them.

“Ah.  Then… that’s good,” Had he really just turned his anger on Marian, he didn’t want to give her an excuse to go running back to that abomination or to take up with the choir boy or with… well, who wouldn’t want to take up with Jack?  “My apologies.  Let’s find Hadriana and be done with this place.

They stopped and looted, then continued deeper into the caves.  They once again met group after group of slavers in each room.

“Do you wonder what they are doing while waiting to ambushing us?” Aveline mused.

“I always liked to check my weapons and make sure they were at peak operating capacity,” Jack revealed.

“I had one sailor who would clip his nails and pick his nose,” Isabela added.

“You mean they don’t play parlor games?” Merrill sounded disappointed.

“They might,” Jack assured her.

They finally made it to the room with Hadriana in it.  She stood back from the fighting, while the remnants of her men attacked.  She cast a barrier around herself and took potshots at the others.  Marian hit her with the fist of the Maker, and then dodged Hadriana’s counter attack, while her companions took care of the minions.

At one point, Hadriana tried to use blood magic to draw on Marian’s wounds to heal herself, but that was countered by Merrill.  “You call that bloodmagic?” Merrill laughed.  “Who taught you to do it?  They couldn’t have been a proper demon.”

“Demon?” Hadriana was so confused and startled by Merrill’s words, that she didn’t even see the fireball Marian threw at her until it was too late and she was on the ground with the wind knocked out of her and she lay dizzy as she let the air return to her lungs.  When she finally reached for her staff again, she didn’t even realize that all of her minions, she couldn’t think of them as allies, were dead.  An unshod foot stepped in her way.  She looked up to see Fenris with a large sword posed over her, ready to swing.  “Stop!  You do not want me dead.”  She certainly didn’t want her dead.

“There is only one person I want dead more,” he countered.

“I have information, elf, and I will trade it for my life,” it sounded like a good deal to her.

“Huh,” he scoffed.  “The location of Danarius?  What good will that do me?  I’d rather he lose his pet pupil.”

“You have a sister,” she revealed.  “She’s alive.”  She could see that this news indeed stunned the broody slave.  “You wish to reclaim your life?  Let me go and I will tell you where she is.”

Marian narrowed her deep blue eyes at Hadriana.  “How do we know you’re even telling the truth?”

The pretty human had a point, Hadriana conceded.  “You don’t.  But I know Fenris and I know what he’s searching for.  If he wants me to betray Danarius, he’ll have to pay for it.”

Marian turned to her semi-boyfriend.  “This is your call.”

Hadriana watched as Fenris left the other dark haired and blue eyed woman’s side and approached her.  “So I have your word?  I tell you and you let me go?”

“Yes,” he leaned down so they were eye to eye.  “You have my word.”

“Her name is Varania,” Hadriana divulged.  She is in Quarinus serving a magister by the name of Ahriman.”

“A servant,” he clarified.  “Not a slave.”

“She’s not a slave,” Hadriana insisted.  She didn’t confess why, though.

“I believe you,” Fenris closed his eyes briefly.  Then his tattoos began to glow as she shoved his hand into Hadriana’s chest and crushed her still beating heart.  He turned back to Hawke and met her eyes very briefly.  “We’re done here.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”  Marian thought he should.

He turned back to her, jaws and fists clenched.  “No, I don’t want to talk about it!”  He was yelling at her.  “This could be a trap!  Danarius could have sent Hadriana here to tell me about this ‘sister’.  Even if he didn’t, trying to find her would be suicide!  Danarius has to know about her and has to know that Hadriana knows.  But all that matters is finally getting to crush this bitch’s heart.  May she rot and all the other mages with her.”

“You really feel that way?” Merrill pouted.  Jack put an arm around her and pulled her in for a side hug.

“Maybe we should leave…” Marian put an arm on Fenris’ shoulder, trying not to think about what he’d just said about her and all of those like her.

“Don’t comfort me,” he pulled away.  “You saw what was done here.  There’s always going to be some reason, some excuse why mages need to do this.  Even if I find my sister, who knows what the magisters have done to her.  What has magic touched that it doesn’t spoil?”  He stared at her, and then realized what he had just said to _her_ , a mage; a mage he somehow cared greatly about despite himself.  “I… need to go.”  He left, the others looking after him with a mix of emotions.

“I know you think Fenris’ is sexy and all,” Merrill began.  “But Anders is nicer and a fellow mage.  He likes other mages, he doesn’t hate us all.  You should forgive him for whatever he did.”

“I wish that would work,” Marian laughed bitterly.  “But it wasn’t my choice,” she walked away.  She still couldn’t handle the topic; she could just continue to try to move on.

“He left her,” Jack said softly, hoping he was out of Marian’s earshot.  “He told her he didn’t want to see her again.”

“Why would he do that?” Merrill didn’t understand.  “It’s obvious he loves her, maybe even more than Fenris does.”

“Because we humans are often idiots,” Jack patted her back


	47. Merrill's Montition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill gives advice to Anders

Anders closed his eyes as he reached his magic through his patient feeling the new life growing within.  “Everything seems to be fine with the babe, are you eating enough, though?”

“I am now,” the patient, a Ferelden refugee who lived in Lowtown, promised.  “My husband has a job at the Bone Pit and Mistress Hawke ensures that we are all paid well.  She really cares about her countrymen.”

“That she does,” he smiled.  He missed her, he really did.  Justice continued to whisper in his head that he must stay away from her, that she was a distraction; but he missed her so, so much.  “Where in Ferelden are you from?”

“I’m from West Hills,” she smiled.  “We have received word that the arl is asking everyone to come home.  The king and queen have been rebuilding the country and are using mages with healing talents to heal the land damaged by the darkspawn.  The farmland is beginning to come back to life, as is the arldom.  We’re thinking of going as soon as this one is able to travel.”  She patted her stomach.  “We hope to have enough money for a ship back home.  Maybe someone should write their majesties and tell them that if they want their people to return they need to get us there.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” the Dalish elf who had just entered the clinic clapped her hands.  “It would be a great tale, the valiant king and queen sending out ships to bring their people home.”

“Merrill,” Anders nodded curtly at her.  “What brings you here?  Are you hurt?”

“I was wondering if you were,” she countered.  “Did you take some blow to the head that has caused you to act the way you have been towards Hawke?”

“I don’t know what you mean?” He saw his patient out before turning back to her.  “What is between Hawke and I is our business.”

“As well as Fenris’ now, apparently,” Merrill muttered.

“What?” Anders turned sharply.

“You know he has feelings for her and you left the way wide open for him to get to her,” Merrill pointed out.  “He despises what she, and we for that matter, are, but she can’t seem to see that.  She just lets him insult her and then stays with him, because she’s lonely and the man she does love rejected her.”

“He doesn’t insult her,” Anders had seen them together.  “He really cares about her.”

“He insults magic and mages, that’s insulting her,” Merrill insisted.  “And he keeps trying to get her to turn on her people.  Early today she went to rescue a mage who had been taken by slavers.”

“A mage?”  Was that the mission that Jack had tried to get him to come on?  He had just told Anders that Hawke really wanted him to come.  Anders hadn’t known why.  He had been afraid that she was worried she would be hurt and that he wouldn’t be there to heal her.  He realized that could have been true, was she being hurt because he abandoned her?  In this case, it seemed that it was one of their people who needed him, though.”

“Yes,” Merrill nodded.  “Fenris wanted Marian to send the poor girl to that awful tower in the Gallows.”

“Did she?” Anders heart dropped for the poor girl.

“Of course not,” Merrill giggled.  “Hawke would never do that… but what if she does if Fenris gets too big of an influence on her?  She let him kill a Tevintor Magister today.  He lied to the woman and said he’d let her live and then he put his fist through her chest.  It was awful.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”  He began cleaning the clinic for the night.

“I want you to go back to her,” Merrill pouted and began to help him clean.

That’s what he wanted to, Anders admitted to himself.  Justice whispered to him, though, all the reasons he needed to stay away.


	48. Regrettable Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad choices are made and a couple of characters do things they may regret later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter are NSFW

Marian stopped by the Hightown Hangover for dinner with her friends when they finally returned to Kirkwall.  She had wanted to try a new tavern, something classier.  What she had found was only one step up from the Hanged Man with snootier patrons.  It was… boring.  Then again, she needed some boring after the day she had had.  Merrill had begged off, saying that she had business to take care of.  The only other friends she had been missing were Sebastian and Fenris… and Anders.

Aveline had wondered out loud if she should say something to her friends about all of the murders they committed.

Varric suggested she and Sebastian make up a list of complaints about their friends and then just gripe to each other when they were alone.  Aveline responded that she was never alone with Sebastian.

After dinner, Marian went home alone; well her dog was with her and Archkitty was waiting for her.  The estate was strangely quiet.  Barkspawn padded off and nestled in front of a fire.  She slowly climbed the stairs and then jumped about a foot when someone on a nearby bench moved. 

Fenris was sitting in her home, alone in the dark.  He stood.  “I’ve been thinking about what happened with Hadriana.”  He scratched his chin with his gauntleted hand.  Marian wondered for a second how he never scratched his face when he did that.  “I took my anger out on you, undeservedly so.  I was… not myself.  I’m sorry.”

“I had no idea where you went,” she had been worried about him, afraid he would hurt himself or do something stupid.  “I was concerned.”

He looked off to the side.  “I needed to be alone.”  He turned and walked a little ways from her.  “When I was a slave, Hadriana was a torment.  She would ridicule me, deny my meals, and hound my sleep.  Because of her status, I was powerless to respond and she knew it.  The thought of her slipping out of my grasp now… I couldn’t let her go.  I wanted to, but I couldn’t.”

“What do you mean?” Marian marveled that he had wanted to let a Tevintor Mage go at all.

“This hate…” he hissed the word.  “I thought I’d gotten away from it.  But it dogs me, no matter where I go.  To feel it again, to know it was they who planted it inside of me… It was too much to bear.”  He turned and began to walk away.  “But I didn’t come to burden you further.”

Marian wasn’t sure what caused her to reach out and grab his arm.  He was hurting, she was hurting.  She didn’t want to suffer alone anymore and didn’t want him to, either.  “You don’t need to leave, Fenris.”

He turned swiftly and grabbed both of her arms, pushing her against the wall.  He pressed against her for a moment and she could feel his excitement.  He wanted her and she… she found her breath quickening and herself getting wet.  Then his mouth crushed down on hers and she began to writhe against him.  Oh, Maker yes, she had gone too long without and he was handsome and virile.  His mouth moved from hers to trace kisses across her jawline, to her neck.

In response, she reversed their position and kissed him again as she pressed against his hard length.  Kissing his face, his neck, and his glowing tattoos, as his hands roamed, settling on her butt and pressing her even closer.  Then he pushed her away, only to take her hand in his and lead her to her own room.

It was quick and rough, like being caught in a storm.  He pulled her back against him as they fell on the bed, as they tore each other’s clothes off.  Then there were hands groping and lips exploring.  He kissed her once more before he thrust into her again and again, the storm becoming a maelstrom as they raced towards release.  Both cried out in ecstasy as they crescendoed and then collapsed.

Marian woke a couple of hours later… the bed beside her was empty.  She slowly sat up, blinking her eyes to clear them.  She finally focused on the figure leaning against her bedroom fireplace.  Fenris was fully dressed and staring into the flames.  “Was it that bad?”  She knew she was out of practice, but he seemed to be enjoying himself while they were going at each other.

He turned to look at her.  “I’m sorry, it’s not… it was fine.”  He looked away and then back at her.  “No.  That is insufficient.  It was better than anything I could have dreamed.”

Well, that was a relief she guessed.  So what was wrong?  She remembered his markings glowing when he’d been on top, and in, her.  “Your markings… they hurt, don’t they?”

He looked down.  Even now she seemed more concerned about him.  He felt so unworthy of her.  “It’s not that.  I began to remember… my life before… just flashes…  It’s too much.  This is too fast.  I can not… do this.”

She sat up.  Too fast?  They had been circling around each other for four years now.  Then she realized what else he had said.  “Your life before?  What do you mean?”

“I’ve never remembered anything from before the ritual,” he reminded her.  But there were… faces, words.  For just a moment, I could recall all of it.  And then it slipped away.”

Wow, she was even better than she’d thought.  “If it brings your memory back, maybe we need to do it more often.”

Was she joking about this? Fenris looked away from her.  “Perhaps you don’t realize how upsetting this is.  I’ve never remembered anything, and to have it all come back in a rush, only to lose it... I can’t.”  He turned back to her, his eyes pleading.  “I can’t.”

“We can work through this,” she insisted.  What was it about her that caused men to flee from her the moment they got close?

“I’m sorry,” he gave her his puppy dog look.  “I feel like such a fool.  All I wanted was to be happy… just for a little while.  Forgive me.”  He walked away.

That was all she wanted to, but now she felt used.  “So that’s it?”  She questioned the empty room.  “He got his tumble and now he’s done?”  Obviously, she was the fool.  She stood up and threw on a robe.  Then she walked to the still open door and called out.  “Barkspawn!”

She heard a woof in response and her dog came bounding in the room, Archkitty behind him.  He must have sensed her mood, for her put his head in her hand and nuzzled it, trying to get her to pet him, Archkitty kneaded the bed and curled up beside her.   She threw her arms around her faithful dog.  “Who needs a man when I have you two?”  She buried her face in Barksspawn’s fur.  Then she patted the bed on the other side of where the cat was, encouraging him to hop up with her, and laid down beside him when he did so; falling into a fitful sleep.

Her dreams were troubled as well.  She stood on an island, surrounded by Templars; her staff lay broken beside her.  She tried to cast spells, but her mana was drained.  She saw Fenris with the Templars, cheering them on and encouraging them to “kill the witch”. 

She looked around for help and saw Anders.  She called her for him, begging him to help her, but he kept his back to her.  When he turned around, his eyes flashed blue.  “Anders can’t hear you anymore, he’s mine.  You’re alone,” it was Justice’s voice.

“No!”  She screamed, reaching for her magic and blasting out at Justice.  He still stood, but Anders now lay at his feet, dead, as a Templar sword rushed down towards her.

 

Marian was bleary eyed and dragging when she emerged from her room the following morning.  She was greeted by Bodahn.  “There’s an elven woman here for you, madam.  She claims she was sent by you.  I, ah, didn’t know what to tell her.”

“Greetings, mistress,” the young woman she had rescued from slavery curtsied.  “Your home was difficult to find.  I’ve never been out on my own before.  But… I found it.  Many people know of you.  I hope I’ve made myself useful.  I’ve already begun cleaning and I can cook… not as good as papa, but a little.  Is there anything else you’d like me to do?”

“What other skills do you have?” Marian wondered.  Could this girl perhaps keep her mail organized and take care of the pesky advertisements?  Perhaps she could do the book keeping for the Bone Pit.

“Not many I fear,” she admitted.  “The magister bade me to clean, and sometimes fetch… but papa told me to keep out of her sight as much as I could.  But I can learn!  Please don’t hurt me.”

For some reason, those words caused Marian to flash back to the dream she’d had the night before.  “You’ve been through a great deal.  How are you feeling?”

The girl looked down.  “I miss papa, the other servants.  I… try not to think about what happened.  I even feel sorry for the magister, is that bad?”

This girl had had a similar experience to Fenris, yet came out so much differently.  There was a soft heart here, where Fenris’ was hardened to stone and filled with fury.  It made her want to protect the girl who could still see the good in people.  “You served her a long time.  I understand.”

“I’ll serve you just as well, mistress,” she insisted.  “You’ll see.”

Marian had no doubt of it, but she didn’t want a slave.  “If you’re staying, Orana, it will be as my servant.”

Orana couldn’t believe her ears and as an elf, they heard better than a human’s.  “You mean… I won’t be a slave anymore?”

“You’ll be paid,” Marian assured her.  “Like anyone else.”

“I…” Orana hesitated.  “A slave is all I’ve ever been, like papa and grandpapa before me.”  She bowed slightly to her mistress, no, employer.  “I’ll try to be a good servant.  Thank you, mistress.  You’re too good to me.”

“No,” Marian assured her.  “You deserve this and more.”  She turned and made her way to the dining room where her mother sat at the table, sipping tea.

Leandra glanced up at her.  “An elven slave?  I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Orana needed a place and I think she’ll do well here,” Hawke sat down and grabbed a piece of toast and scrambled eggs from the middle of the table.  The toast was black and the eggs were rubbery.  “Besides, we need someone who can actually cook around here.”

“I meant the other one… Fenris,” her mother enlightened her.  “I like him well enough, but I don’t know if he can make you happy.”

“Apparently he can’t,” Hawke took a bite of the repulsively burnt bread.  “We’re through.  Last night was just an aberration.”

“Did you call out Anders name instead?” Her mother pressed.

“Mom!”  Marian was scandalized.  Had her mother really just asked that?  “Not that I remember.”

“That’s too bad,” Leandra shrugged.  “He was cute and you know I have a thing for apostates.”

“He left me, too,” Marian reminded her.

Leandra seemed to remember that she was treading on dangerous ground.  Maker knew that she had heard her daughter cry over Anders on more than one occasion.  She could still salvage things.  “Have I mentioned my friend, Denise has a really cute son that I have been meaning to set you up with.  I think we should have a small dinner party a week from Saturday.  Perhaps Orana can help with it.”

Marian laid her head on the table as her mother happily made plans.


	49. Not This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divine Justinia discusses Chantry business with her right and left hands.

Justinia looked down at the letter on her desk and then at her Right and Left Hands.  “It seems that Beatrice left me with a few matters of a political nature to deal with.  Among those is a delicate matter between the Arl of Redcliffe and his wife.”

“Eamon and Isolde?” Leliana sat back and crossed her arms.  “What is going on with that power hungry pair?”

“Have you met them personally?” Justinia closed her eyes in relief. 

“I have,” Leliana confirmed.  She glanced over at Cassandra.  “Have you ever met them Guerrins.”

“Thank the Maker, no,” Cassandra might, technically, be royalty herself, but she hated intermingling with the nobles.

“Eamon wants to control Ferelden from behind the throne and Isolde is a whiny, manipulative shrew,” Leliana announced.  “What are they petitioning the Chantry for?”

“Eamon has requested an annulment,” Justinia revealed.  “Isolde is contesting it, especially as she is presently carrying their second child.  She claims it is his and he contests that it is just as likely his brother’s.  The Ferelden monarchs have chimed in on this.  King Alistair urges me to give Eamon the annulment he seeks, while Queen Elissa contests that a woman knows who the father of her child is and Eamon is using Isolde’s infatuation for Teagan to replace her with ‘a younger model’.”

“What would Queen Elissa know about child bearing?” Cassandra wondered.  “Isn’t she barren?”

Leliana visibly flinched at the accusation.  “The Grey Warden Joining makes it harder for Wardens to conceive children, something that Elissa is very sensitive about.  Please never say something about it in front of her.”  She turned back to Justinia.  “Isolde was… infatuated with Teagan to the point that I felt it likely she had been unfaithful.  Teagan has earned the nickname Turgid Teagan: Bann of Banging for a reason, if it’s female and human or elf, he will make a move on it.”

“Did he make a move on you?” Justinia smiled.

“No,” Leliana sighed in relief.  “He was too busy chasing Elissa’s skirts.  She seems to be one of the few women who have ever turned him down and wouldn’t you know that he finds that to be a big turn on.”

Justinia held up another letter.  “In his own response to Isolde’s pregnancy, Eamon states that he is willing to give up his arldom to his brother in exchange for Teagan marrying Isolde.  Cassandra, you will travel to Redcliffe and give this proposal to Teagan.  If he agrees, Teagan will be arl and you will ensure that he has married Isolde before you leave.  You may have to collect Isolde and her baby on the way.  I understand they are staying in Denerim.”

“What about that baby,” Leliana protested.  “Legally, it is Eamon’s, no matter how it came to be created.  It was a child born within the bonds of matrimony.”

“I shall add the condition that the child is heir to the arldom as well,” Justinia began to write.  “Cassandra give this letter to Chancellor Rodrick when you leave.  Let him know to tell the nobles that you will be following in a few days.”

“Unless it’s a mage, too,” Leliana muttered.  Then looked at her companions.  “Speaking of which, this is the time to begin helping the mages.  Their plight is becoming desperate in some circles and the Chantry has wronged them.”

“Not this again,” Cassandra buried her head in her hands.  No matter how many times she pointed out how dangerous mages were, Leliana was there to fight for them.


	50. Timely Advise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders gets advise from friends, while Marian chats with her sister.

“It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live,” Jack told Anders.  “A great author, one of the greatest, once said that and she was right.”

“She was even greater than Varric?” Anders raised an eyebrow.

“She was,” Jack confirmed.  “She would have told you that you can not spend all of your time with your clinic and the Mage Underground.  You need to go out and relax.”

“But not the Hanged Man,” Anders didn’t want to accidentally run into Marian.  He wasn’t sure he could handle seeing her and then having to walk away.  It was too late now, they were walking into the Hanged Man.

“I know it doesn’t have the best food, but you have to enjoy the debauched atmosphere,” Jack grinned.  “How are things going at the clinic?”

“I saw a couple of Templars sniffing around,” Anders admitted.

“Are you all right?” Jack sounded worried.

Anders paused, thinking of a time about a year ago when he had had a similar problem and he had admitted the same thing.  He had just been seeing to the viscount’s seneschal, Bran, who had decided to have a little adventure near the docks.  His adventure had left him with a strong burning sensation every time he peed. Marian had come into the clinic while he was finishing up with the seneschal and something in his expression told her that something was wrong.  Either that or she knew him too well.

“Do I want to know?”  She’d asked when Bran was gone.

“Thing’s keep getting worse,” he didn’t want to admit how much he needed to unload his troubles to her.  “I had Templars practically on my doorstep the other night.”

She’d given him a little smile and a half coo.  “Don’t tell me these things.  I might have to lock you up to keep them off you.”

“Sweetheart,” he missed being able to call her sweetheart.  “I’m not letting anyone lock me up, you included.”  Although, he could imagine some fun scenarios where she tied him down.  “The Knight Commander is out of control.  Even her own people have been talking about it; the curfews, the midnight raids on mages families, everyone I know forced into hiding so they won’t be made tranquil.”

“If they want you, they’ll have to come through me,” she had sworn.  He wondered if she still meant that.  It had been months since he… discontinued associating with her, but he had noted that their friends came by more often now.  He had even caught Isabella and Jack hanging around outside the clinic at night, almost as if they were guarding it.

His response then had been to point out that Marian was at just as much risk as he was.  “What if your money and position aren’t enough?” He questioned.  “What if the Knight Commander turns on you?  Everything I’ve done to control this.  I don’t care.  I would drown us in blood to keep you safe.”  He still felt that way.  Even hearing that she was now with that Beast, Fenris, he would still drown the entire city in blood to protect her.

Her response had been more glib. “Is that you or Justice talking?  If it’s Justice, tell him to can it.  If it’s you, have I told you how attractive I find your dark side?”

He now wondered how much was left if Justice and his hatred of the Templars were stripped out.  That, that is why he had stepped away from her.  Even then he had warned her that if she tied herself to him he would only hurt her.  Her response had been that nothing would hurt as much as losing him.  He had only begged her not to tempt him.

“Anders?” Jack prompted.

“Sorry,” Anders shook his head.  “I was just thinking.”

“What about?” Jack prompted.  “Was it about me?” His flirting seemed to be so instinctual that he didn’t even realize he was doing it.

“No, it was about…” He stopped as they stepped into the tavern.  At first he thought his ears were playing tricks on him.  He could hear _her_         melodic voice.  Then he realized that he really was hearing Marian Hawke.

She sat across from Varric and was speaking about his brother.  “At least he’s still alive,” she was saying.

“Right,” Varric snorted.  “I just get to take care of my crazy brother for the rest of his life now when I had been fantasizing about killing him for years.”

“You can kill him as soon as we find out who he sold that idle to.  They must…” Marian stopped talking, as if she could sense Anders nearby.  Her head lifted a little and then she turned, their eyes locked on each other’s. 

“Um, Hawke?” Then Varric followed her gaze.  “Oh, hello, gentlemen, why don’t you join us?”

“Of course we will,” Jack grabbed Anders arm and forced him to sit down at the same table with the woman he had been avoiding for months.

“So…” What was he supposed to say to her?  Then he realized he knew exactly what to say.  There was one thing that was bothering him.  Just because he had extricated himself from her life was no reason for her to take up with that Brooding Beast.  “I hear you and Fenris are now together.”

She took a deep drink.  “He left me.”

“What?” Anders shot to his feet.  “Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know,” she stood.  “You tell me, you did it too,” she set her drink down, stood up, and walked away.

“Well, you screwed that up, Blondie,” Varric nodded.  “Let me buy you a drink and you can tell me what other trouble you’ve managed to get yourself into.”

 

 

Marian continued to storm through Lowtown.  Her heart was still racing from seeing Anders again and she wanted to cry, because instead of telling her he missed her he had to throw Fenris in her face.  She would have never slept with Fenris if he hadn’t left her. 

She turned her head as a small group came at her, swords drawn.  “Give us your gold, we now you’re one of those Hightown Snobs.”

“I’m not in the mood,” she hit the half dozen muggers with the Maker’s Fist throwing them from her and then following up with a fireball for good measure.  She didn’t even care if there were Templars around.  Bring them on, she wanted a good fight.

“What would you have done if I were a Templar?” A familiar voice asked.  She turned to see a man she had only met in the Fade, the blonde and Bethany were with him again.

“Doctor?  Jack is looking for you,” was all she could think to say.

“I’m not ready to see Jack yet,” he shook his head.

“Why aren’t you ready to see Jack?” Rose did not realize what she had done to her friend.

“This is about Sister Petrice,” he continued without telling her.

“What has she down now?” Hawke was in the mood to even take down a chantry sister, especially a chantry sister.  It was the Chantry’s systematic oppression of mages that had Anders feeling as if he was a danger to her.

“She had those missing Qunari you’ve been keeping an eye out for taken,” the Doctor shrugged, somehow still cheerful.  “She was going to have a bunch of her followers slaughter them in ravenous mob fashion and leave their bodies for the Arishok.  She is trying to provoke him to show that Qunari are mindless beasts, she has no concern for all of the people who would be caught in his path.  Anyways, I decided to change her plans slightly.  I rescued the Qunari and returned them to Par Vollen.  However, we don’t want Petrice to know that… or the Arishok.  So I am spreading word about the mindless mob.  I need you to confront Petrice and act like her victims did die.  Just act morally outraged.”

“I am outraged,” Hawke agreed.

“I told you she would be,” Bethany inserted.

“Who wouldn’t?” The blonde, Hawke believed her name was Rose, shrugged.  “She didn’t even get to see those Qun in the TARDIS.  ‘It’s bigger on the inside, this defies the Qun’. ‘I demand this ship be a ship and not embrace such magics’.  ‘Why is there a square lake in one of the rooms?’”

“Or ‘what is this southern magic?  We must study it and destroy it’,” Bethany giggled.  “They even tried after they were dumped back home.  They thought their gatlock was a match for the TARDIS.”

Rose laughed.  “Like a little gunpowder is getting them in.”

“I’m glad you two are amused,” Hawke shook her head at the trio.  “I’m not surprised that Petrice was behind the disappearance.  I’ll create a story where we found them, but couldn’t save them and get my friends to corroborate.  We’ll be playing Wicked Grace at the Hanged Man on Friday night.  Sebastian will let me know when she is supposed to be actually working next after that.  I’ll take care of everything.”

“Are you taking care of yourself, Marian?” Bethany questioned.  “You look… unhappy.”

“My love life is kind of a mess,” she admitted.  “I develop feelings for a man and they run from me as fast as they can.”

“Let me buy you a drink and you can tell me all about it,” Bethany offered.  “Come on.  We’ll have you back by dinner time.”

“Where?” Marian followed her.

“There is a place I know in Val Royeaux,” Bethany led her away.  “You’ll love it.”

 

 

Marian found herself in a café in Val Royeaux less than an hour later, sipping heaven from a pretty mug, while she glanced at the head of a dragon mounted on a wall again.  She had been whisked into a blue box that was much bigger, and even stranger, on the inside, and the next thing she knew she was in Orlais.  Her eyes closed, though, as she took another sip.  “What is this again?”

“It’s hot chocolate,” Bethany explained.  “Rose turned me on to it.  It’s more common where she’s from.”

“They make it with real cream here and the chocolate that they import from Seheron is nice and dark,” Rose smiled.  “I thought it would do for starters when I learned what Anders said… and did… and what Fenris did for that matter.”

Marian set her cup down and laid her forehead on the table for a minute, not caring that the Orlesians were raising their snooty eyebrows at her.  “What is wrong with me?  Why does the man I love not want to be near me?  He says that he would drown Kirkwall in blood to protect me one moment and then the next he is telling me that he doesn’t want to be near me.”

“Both could be true,” the Doctor pointed out, only to receive a scowl from Rose and a scuzzy look from Bethany.

“What my esteemed Doctor is saying,” Rose shot him another look.  “Is that men are stupid sometimes.”

“It sounds like he does love you, Marian,” Bethany gently raised her face to look at her.  “He does do stupid things sometimes.  I mean… I met Justice before, who would merge with that guy?”

“So now he has Mr. Doom and Gloom in his head,” Rose added.  “He has to listen to bad advice from his buddy twenty four hours a day.  He’s that best friend who is afraid that you’re monopolizing his buddy’s time, when he wants it all for himself.”

“It’s true,” Bethany agreed.  “Have you talked to Varric about this?  He usually has good council.”

“You know Varric?”  Marian wondered how Bethany could have met her dwarven bestie. 

“I’m a manner,” Bethany wasn’t sure this was the time to talk about time travel or that she was hanging around Future Varric most of the time.  Why wouldn’t she hang out with him?  He was funny, and Bright, and cute… and Maker that chest hair.  “Anyway, answer me one question first.  Do you love, really love, Anders?”

Marian took another sip of hot chocolate.  Maker that stuff was good. What were her feelings on Anders?  She realized that his proclamation that he was drown their town in blood was tame to what she would do to protect him.  She would take on every Templar in Thedas for him.  She would brave the Fade and the Void.  She would find a way to fight Justice if need be, why hadn’t she yet?  “Yes, I do.”

“Then why did you sleep with Fenris?”  Bethany folded her arms and sat back, waiting for an answer.

“I…”  Why had she?  She cared for Fenris, but what she felt paled next to her feelings for Anders.  Maker, how would she feel if Anders had slept with someone else?  “I was lonely and I… well I do care about him, just it isn’t that intense love I feel for Anders.”

“Did he give any indication as to why he left?” Rose pressed.  “Did you… call out to Anders on accident?”

Marian thought back to that night, she didn’t recall calling out Ander’s name.  She had spent months trying _not_ to think of him.  “I don’t think so.  He said he started remembering his past when we… you know.  It freaked him out and he left me.”

“It doesn’t sound like a one night stand,” Rose mused.  “Doctor?”

“Don’t look at me,” he protested.  “I’ve never had a one night stand.”

“Neither have I,” Rose protested.

“O.K.,” Bethany took a sip of her mocha, a mix of the chocolate from Seheron and coffee from Antiva.  It was good stuff.  “So Fenris is running from himself and Anders is protecting you from Justice.  It doesn’t sound like you did anything wrong, so you have three choices.”

“Which are?” Marian licked a bit of cream from her lip.  She wondered if she could convince her companions to bring her here again. 

“You can go after that cutie Sebastian,” Bethany threw out the suggestion.

“I think Jack’s trying to get behind that codpiece of his and if Jack can’t do it, no one can,” Marian declared.

“That’s the truth,” Rose agreed.  “Not that he’s ever… done anything with me,” she replied when the Doctor gave her a speculative look.

“The second thing is to wait around for Fenris to get ahold of his ghosts,” Bethany commented.  “However, if he isn’t the one you love, why would you wait around for him?  Be there for him and his issues, but don’t let it dictate your life.”

“So you’re saying Fenris is out?” Marian clarified.

“You shouldn’t have slept with him in the first place,” Bethany insisted.  “I get it, you’re lonely and have… needs, but don’t settle.  The third choice, the one I suggest, is for you to fight Justice for Anders.  Don’t let some Fade Spirit who needed the Wardens to help him defeat the Baroness, remind me to tell you that story sometime, keep you from the man you love.  If you love him, you need to go and fight for him.  Is that understood?”

“Maker, I miss you, Bethany,” Marian reached out and squeezed her hand. 

“Well, perhaps after I help save Thedas, I’ll come and live near you,” Bethany smiled.  “For now, I’m having too much fun.  You haven’t seen a blonde elf recruiting people to the worship of Fen’ Harel around have you?”

“Merrill has,” Marian looked at them.  “Why?”

 

 

After a lovely time with her sister and her sister’s friends, Marian was dropped off in Kirkwall.  Instead of putting her near where he’d picked her up, of at her home for that matter, the Doctor dropped her off in the alienage with a note to deliver to one of Merrill’s neighbors and instructions to get a good description of the Fen ‘Harel worshipping blonde elf from Merrill.

She watched the box disappear, taking her sister back with it, then turned as she heard a familiar voice shouting her name.  “Jack?”

“Marian!”  He looked around and then back at a strange contraption that he was holding his hands.  Was that a hand in a jar?  “Did you see a big blue box?”

She looked around as well.  The Doctor had again emphasized that he wasn’t read to see Jack; it had something to do with his not dying when everyone thought he had.  “No, I don’t see one.  What is it that you have there?”

“Nothing… I should get home,” he walked away.

Marian went and knocked on a nearby door, the letter in hand.


	51. Spy vs. Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferelden and the Chantry move pieces in their game of chest.

Elissa wondered if she could just run back to West Hills or maybe find an excuse to go to Gwaren.  Better yet, she was sure there was some venture in the Waking Sea that needed her.

“I can’t believe this chancellor and the news he brings from that new Divine,” Isolde stood before Alistair’s desk.  Elissa sat off to one side, curled up on one of the plush couches in the room.  In Isolde’s arms was her newborn daughter, Rowan.  She had named the baby after Eamon and Teagan’s sister.  “She is going to let Eamon throw me over after all of this time.”

“You’ll still be the arlessa,” Alistair pointed out.

“That’s not the point,” Elissa couldn’t believe that she was championing Isolde.  “Do you think I would care if I were still queen or not if it meant losing you?”

“I can’t order Eamon to stay married,” Alistair countered.  “Especially not after… what he walked in on.  Isolde, you’ve had the hots for Teagan for years.  We’ve all known it.  It’s hard to deny falling in his bed when you were caught there.”

Isolde knew what she had done, but… she had never wanted to lose Eamon.  She had resented rumors that the man before her now was his child.  Now others would whisper that the daughter she had with him was not.  Yet… she had lost.  “So am I to go with this… Seeker when she arrives.  The Divine apparently kept the same Right Hand, some Nevarran Dragon Hunter.  She’s coming here, with several Templars to take me home to Redcliffe.”

“The Right Hand of the Divine is coming to Denerim?” Elissa repeated.  She would have to make a general announcement to the city; hopefully the apostates would get notification and go on vacation for a few weeks. 

“Did the Divine send any word of this?” Alistair didn’t like her operatives sniffing around his capital.  “Are they staying in the Chantry?”

“I only know what he told me,” she gently rocked her baby as she paced.

Alistair stood and went to the door.  “Bring me Chancellor Roderick.”

 

 

“So the Divine is sending her Right Hand to take care of our little mess,” Ylainie lay on Eamon’s bed, wearing only a loose chemise, with a wine flute in hand.

“I am to set aside Anora, yes,” Eamon sat down beside her.  “Rowan becomes my heir, though, and Teagan becomes Arl of Redcliffe, as long as Rowan is the next arlessa.”

“Rowan?” Ylainie pouted as her mind tried to race.  Wait, she would not be arlessa?  No matter what, Isolde’s baby was heir?  “What about your children?”

“Connor can’t inherit, he’s a mage,” Eamon patted her bum affectionately.  “Rowan… Isolde says she’s mine and the Divine is upholding that.  She was conceived and born while Isolde was married to me.”

“What about children you will have with your new wife?”  Did she still want to marry him if he was no longer arl?  “You will have no income to provide for the children you will have with her.”

“I’m a wealthy man even without the income from Redcliffe,” he assured her.  “Besides, this will allow me to devote more time to being the King’s Advisor and my efforts to secure my position as the power behind the throne.  I only have on great obstacle left.  Speaking of which, do you have any interesting news from the queen’s chamber?”

Ylainie sighed.  “Since her return from West Hills, she and the king seem to have made up whatever argument they were having before.  I apparently missed a bar fight.  Can you believe her ladies-in-waiting have been getting into bar fights?  They are so uncivilized.  Now she has Gertrude and Grainne doing something with the Chantry orphanages.  I don’t know what; they won’t let me get close.”

“Orphanages?”  Were they planning to pass some orphan child off as their own?  That might give Elissa more power and would destroy the Theirin line.  He refused to allow a pretender to inherit.  “What are they looking for?”

“I told you I don’t know,” she pulled away from him.  “I’ve hear a couple of last names bandied around.  One was Wolf or Wolves or something.  Then there was Dirty and Murfney or something like that.  These Ferelden names are all weird.”

“Wulff and Murchadha?” Eamon stood.

“That could have been them?” She shrugged.  “What do I care for orphans?  That’s why we have the Chantry to care for them.”

Wulff could be someone in the Arl of West Hill’s family.  Eamon would have to recall where he had heard of Murchadha before.  He seemed to recall it from History lessons and that made him worry that Elissa was making a move he should counter.

 

 

            Leliana had to admit that she was enjoying being back in Ferelden.  She rode near Cassandra, in the middle of a group of Templars.  Behind them was a well sprung carriage.  They were bringing Reverend Mother, now Grand Cleric, and Cappuccino to Denerim, where she would take over.  The carriage would then be used to take Isolde and Rowan Guerrin to Redcliffe.

            “Are you sure you aren’t going to go to the castle with us?” Cassandra wondered why the villagers they passed eyed them suspiciously.

            “No,” Leliana had never felt guilty in her duties as the Left hand of the Divine until this day.  “Justinia suspects that there are spies in the Denerim Chantry, among other Chantry holdings in Ferelden and wants me to ferret them out… and deal with them.”

            “Does she think one of the Grand Clerics is plotting against her?”  Cassandra knew there were clerics who were jealous of Justinia and she had no shortage of enemies.  “I thought she was moving Grand Cleric Cappuccino into the Denerim Chantry.”

            “She also suspects that both Ferelden and Orlais have been spying on the Chantry,” Leliana revealed.  At first Justinia had only suspected Orlais, it was Leliana who enlightened her to the existence of a spy network that ultimately answered, and reported to, the Ferelden Crown.  Elissa had once asked for her to take over the network, but she had recently had an offer to continue anthropological work that involved studying the Temple of Andraste in Haven, as well as other areas in the former cultist village, and declined.  She wasn’t fool enough to think that the network wasn’t thriving.

            “Empress Celene and King Alistair are spying on the Chantry?” Cassandra was not happy.

            “They are also spying on each other,” Leliana offered in way of consolation.

            As they rode into the city, they split.  Leliana took the new Grand Cleric to the Chantry while Cassandra continued on to the castle.  They split the Templars between them.  Half would answer to Cassandra, while the others saw to the safety of the Grand Cleric.

            They needed to get to work in Ferelden.

 

 

            The Chantry was bustling with the arrival of a new Grand Cleric.  Grainne studied the nervous clerics as they tried to make sure that everything was perfect.  Even the Templars seemed nervous.

            Grainne turned back to Sister Miranda.  “What is all of the commotion for?”

            “Well, part of it is the new Grand Cleric,” Sister Miranda was a talkative chantry sister whom Grainne had befriended. 

Grainne had come to investigate the orphanage and find the missing noble children.  What she had found there did not please her to say the least.  There was an orphanage, but it was badly run and there had been no effort to get those who had lost their parents during the Blight into it.  It seemed that most of the children being raised by the chantry had been there since birth and Grainne highly suspected that they were the children of mages who were forcibly yanked out of their mother’s arms at birth.  She wondered how many orphans were surviving on the streets and would speak to Elissa about it as soon as she returned to the castle.  “What is the other part?” She prompted.

“The Right and Left hands of the Divine are coming with the new Grand Cleric,” Sister Miranda revealed.  “The Right Hand, Lady Cassandra is to take care of a matter among the nobles.  We don’t know why the Left Hand is here.  There are whispers that there must be spies in the Chantry… _this_  chantry.”

“Spies here?” Grainne snorted delicately.  So, the Divine had gotten wind of Ferelden’s spy network, but didn’t know where there agents were.  ROOS hadn’t had a spy in the Denerim Chantry, at least not before today.  Their spy was coming with the new Grand Cleric.

“I know,” Miranda’s thoughts were interrupted by a commotion as the main doors to the chantry swung open and the new Grand Cleric strolled through, her entourage with her.  Grainne watched as Cassandra followed. 

She examined the chantry with a calculating expression and then walked out.  Leliana walked nonchalantly around the area, almost as if she were taking inventory.  Grainne wasn’t fooled, though; she saw the calculation in the former bard’s eyes.  She had heard Elissa mention that Leliana didn’t do well blending into shadows and instead tended to hide in plain sight.  Well, let her try to out maneuver Ferelden’s secret service.  She looked forward to the little game of Spy Versus spy. 

 


	52. Hostility and Regrettable Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra goes to the royal couple of Ferelden and does not get the warm fuzzy greeting she was expecting. Meanwhile, Eamon is having regrets.

“A wise man from my country once said that a good friend will always stab you in the front,” Gertrude pronounced as Elissa looked over reports.  She wanted to be with Alistair when the Divine’s representatives came to the castle.  Despite the Hands of the Divine having not made an appointment to see them, they knew they’d be there soon.  The caravan had been spotted less than a day before near the city.

            “Yes, well, our queen has been stabbed in the back,” Grainne announced.  “I have confirmed that Leliana is the Left Hand of the Divine.  She and Lady Cassandra, Beatrice’s Right Hand, are boht here.  It looks as if Cassandra Pentaghast has retained her position of the Right Hand.  She should be to the palace soon.  In worse news, the Denerim Chantry did not take in any war orphans.  They are all still living on the street.”

            “How were we not aware of this?” Elissa demanded.  She was ashamed that she had assumed the Chantry was taken care of the most helpless victims of the Blight.  She dipped a quill in an ink pot and swirled it around as she thought about what to do.  She had to find not just the missing noble children, but all of them.  They couldn’t be left to fend for themselves.

            “We didn’t ask,” Gertrude kicked a leg of a nearby chair.

            “We’ll do something now,” Elissa swore.

            “Could you first go with me to meet the Divine’s representative?” Lady Isolde stood in the doorway, little Rowan in her arms.  “I don’t want to face this alone.  I know… I know we’ve had our differences, your majesty, but you’ve stood up for me once.  Please… I don’t want to be alone when…”

            “You won’t be,” Gwen stood in the hall just outside of the room.  “Her majesty and I will be there for you and Row, won’t we, Queen Elissa?”

            “Of course,” Elissa couldn’t think of anything worse than losing the man that she loved and being tied to another who had already used her, along with most of the women in Ferelden.  She could start a club for those who hadn’t slept with Teagan Guerrin.  It would be a pretty exclusive club.  “Let’s go.”

 

“Duncan once told me that it was choice, not chance, that determines destiny,” Alistair sat behind his desk in his office and regarded his pseudo uncle.

            “I know what I’m doing, Alistair,” Eamon had rushed to Alistair the moment he had heard that the Divine’s representatives were in Denerim.

            “I hope so,” Alistair muttered. This man had let his wife make his childhood unbearable, because she thought he was Eamon’s love child. Yet here Eamon was throwing her over.

“Oh, good, you’re both here,” a tall woman with short, dark hair marched in, three Templars trailing behind her.

“And you would be?” Alistair leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

“That is a good question,” Elissa strolled in, head held high; Isolde and Gwen behind her. She moved to stand beside her husband, her gaze focused on the Seeker and Templar.

Eamon’s eyes riveted to his wife and daughter. He had not yet seen the baby girl his wife had named after his darling sister who had died not long after having her one and only child; Cailan. Something about the new born did, indeed, remind him of her namesake.

“I am Seeker Pentaghast,” Cassandra introduced herself. “I am also the Right Hand of the Divine. I am here to oversee the annulment of Arl Eamon and Isolde Guerrin, as well as the transfer of the Arldom of Redcliff to Teagan Guerrin from Eamon Guerrin.”

“The Arldom falls under the province and control of the Crown, not the Chantry,” Alistair’s voice was hard. Beside him, Elissa upped her glare and also folded her arms. “We’ve had problems with the Chantry respecting the decisions of the Crown before.  I hope this will not be another one of those times.”

Cassandra found herself facing the unexpectedly hostile Royal Couple. She had thought the pair were devout Andrastians. King Alistair had trained to be a Templar and the only reason he did not take his vows was that he was conscripted into the Grey Wardens. Elissa was the daughter of a teyrn and Cassandra knew that Cousland Castle had its own chapel and clerics. “I will take Lady Isolde to Redcliffe myself and confer the position of arl to Teagan.”

“No,” Elissa shook her head.

“What?” Cassandra grit her teeth as she reminded herself that she could not just lash out at a queen, no matter how much she wanted to.

“I’m sorry, did you not hear my husband when he said that the Arldoms of Ferelden are not a concern of the Chantry nor do they fall under the Chantry’s powers?” Elissa uncrossed her arms and planted her palm’s on Alistair’s desk, leaning aggressively towards Cassandra. She had not forgotten the overzealous Templar Lieutenant Rylock who had declared that Chantry laws superseded the judgements of the Crown and did so with the approval of her superiors.

“Isolde will stay with us while you go and fetch Teagan,” Alistair declared. “We will oversee the transfer of the arldom. You will be able to take care of the Chantry business while he is here.”

“Why didn’t you send for him before I arrived?” Cassandra groused. 

“I’ve spoken to Grainne, you did not make an appointment with her to see Us,” Elissa pointed out.  “How were We supposed to know when you would arrive?  My sources tell me that you arrived with the new grand cleric; not that we needed a new grand cleric.”

“You will send for Bann Teagan,” Alistair instructed.  “When he arrives, you will make an appointment with Lady Grainne as will he.  We will see to the transfer of power, you may see to the marriage matters.”

Cassandra wanted to object some more, but realized it would do no good.  Ferelden’s royal couple was admiringly stubborn.  “Very well, I shall return then.”  She swept out of the room.

Elissa watched her go.  “She didn’t mention Leliana’s presence.”

“Leliana is here?” Alistair had not heard that. 

“A ROOS agent reported that she was with the Chantry’s people,” Elissa confirmed.  “Then Grainne saw her personally while she was at the chantry.  She confirmed that Leliana is now the Left hand of the Divine.  I’m not sure if she’s here to spy on those in the chantry or on us.  It’s likely both.”

Alistair studied his love’s face.  “I’m sorry.  I know you told her something of ROOS when you wanted her to help you with the network.”

Elissa shook her head; she wouldn’t let herself cry over this.  “She was a bard; her daggers are pointed at the back, not the front.  I have to find out how much she knows and how much she told the Divine.”

Her husband just stood and gathered her into his arms.  “I know this hurts.  What do you want me to do; your wish is my command.”

“You have other things to worry about,” she rubbed her cheek against his.  “I’ll take care of this… along with the orphanage problem.”

“What orphanage problem?”  He hadn’t heard about that.

“The children left orphaned by the Blight were not taken in by the Chantry,” Elissa explained.  “It makes finding Neill and Cathasaigh even harder.  I’ll find them and the others, though.”

“Of course you will,” he held her even closer.  “I’ll look into putting together everything you need and finding all of the orphans.  We need to get them off the streets.  You know, Duncan had a similar background.  We’ll take better care of Our children than Orlais does.”

 

 

Ylainie casually walked to the king’s office.  She had heard that Eamon was in there and the Divine’s representatives had finally arrived.  When she walked to the door, she was greeted with a black look from Gwen.  She then noticed that the king and queen were embracing behind his desk.  What she did not see was the representatives from the Divine.

It took a few moments before she saw her paramour.  Eamon was standing next to Isolde, talking to her softly.  She wasn’t sure what was said, but he gently took the baby from Isolde’s arms and smiled at her.  Ylainie had never seen that smile before.  It was so sweet and gentle, as if his heart had just been bestowed on the creature in his arms.  Then he transferred the smile to her rival.  Oh, this would not do.  She slipped away, unseen.

            When Eamon arrived home it was to a sweet little Orlesian Eclair willing to fulfill his every fantasy.


	53. Infiltrating the Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallian makes her move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do to harassment from some crazy coot who took offense at the name of this story, I am not moderating comments. I have him getting deleted automatically. Everyone else will be auto approved.

Kallian looked down at the letter once again.  Then she glanced at her partner for the last few years.  “It’s time.”

            “How do you plan to infiltrate their ranks?” Zevran paced back and forth; as he kept glancing at the woman he had come to love.

            “There is a small group who plans to join the Qun tonight,” she revealed.  “One of their friends was killed by a guardsman and the Viscount and Captain have both ignored their complaints.  I will join them.”

            “If you leave and join them, it will cause more to do so,” he warned.  “The people have come to look at you as a protector.”

            “I have no choice,” she sighed.  “The Qunari are going to use our people to spy for them.  They will try and use us to undermine Thedas.  This isn’t what I fought for.  This isn’t what Nelaros died for.  I have to undermine them in turn.”

            This was only the second time Kallian had said the name of her husband to him.  If she was bringing him into the discussion, then her path was determined.  “I will go to Seheron and be in place to help you when you need me,” he swore.


	54. Chantries and Hidden Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana takes care of a spy

There were minstrels and then there were bards.  The two groups should never be confused, which Olivia had pointed out more than once.  Of course, she felt that she was above the average bard and in a group of her own.  She was not just a bard; she was one of Celene’s bards.  She had suffered being dressed as a chantry sister for years and living in the capital city of Ferelden, where she had to suppress her natural accent.  Worse, she swore that she, too, was beginning to smell like wet dog.

            Celene should be happy with what she discovered about the reasons behind the Ferelden Royals sudden interest in orphans.  She had also learned some interesting secrets about the new Divine.  The information would definitely please the empress and help her in her negotiations with the Chantry.  She had to stop herself from humming as she moved quietly through the chantry, the papers that she would send to Celene secreted on her body.

            “Sister Olivia,” the red headed cleric who had come with Grand Enchantress Cappuccino spoke from one of the alcoves.  She had a book in hand and appeared as if she had been reading, although there wasn’t much light for such things.  Perhaps she had been waiting for a clandestine rendezvous with a lover.  Olivia was going to dismiss her out of hand, but then realized that the sister had a slight Orlesian accent.  She so rarely got to hear the lilt of her people.

            “Sister Leliana,” Olivia greeted her.  “What are you doing up at this hour?”

            “I was,” the sister sniffed and shook her head.  “The last time I was in Denerim… well, I’d fallen in love once with a handsome rogue.  But the last time I was here, he broke my heart.  He had… taken up… with another.  She was a dangerous blonde elf and I’m but an innocent chantry sister, how could I compete with her?”

            “Haven’t you taken vows of celibacy?” Olivia was pretty sure that all chantry sisters were required to be celibate.

            “Oh, I do have the appeal of… forbidden fruits,” Leliana blushed prettily.  “But sometimes you want someone to… take a nibble.  No?  I bet that you have let the occasional man… or women… have a little taste.”

            “Well,” she wasn’t really a chantry sister, though, Olivia tried to think quickly.  “Perhaps once or twice, I’ve let them have a sniff.”

            “A sniff?”  Leliana’s hips swayed as she moved closer.  “What is a sniff?  You’ll have to show me.”

            Was the chantry sister coming on to her?  Olivia was shocked, but interested.  She was a pretty thing and Olivia had been undercover for too long; afraid that any breaking of rules would cause the Chantry to take a close look at her.  “Well,” she closed the distance between them.  “There is nothing wrong with a kiss.”

            “A kiss where?” Leliana teased as she brought her lips up to the other woman’s.  She wrapped her arms around her as they melded into an embrace.  Olivia barely felt the dagger that sank into the back of her neck, cutting the nerves to her spine.  Leliana hastily searched her body and retrieved the papers she was carrying.  Then she went to wake up a couple of clerics to go give the body last rites and a proper burning.  Being the Left Hand did come with certain conveniences.  She used to have to hide the bodies.


	55. Endings and Beginnins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa searches for a pair of missing orphans. Then she confronts a friend who betrayed her.

“One does not use a queen as bait,” Sergeant Kylon pointed out.

            “It will be fine,” Elissa was dressed in a dark brown Kinsale cloak; the deep hood hid most of her face which allowed her to walk the area without being recognized.  “I’m looking for two specific orphans, but why didn’t you tell me that there were so many running around Denerim?”

            “It’s hard to know who has no parents and who is just working,” Kylon shrugged.  “There are children running all over the place.  Let me know if you need help.”

            When Kylon had walked away, Elissa shed her cloak.  Underneath, she wore an amber brown and gold over dress over a soft gold gown, her hair was bundled in a fine gold mesh snood.  She made sure her money bag was evident as she browsed the shops.

            “Do you really think anyone in this town would try and steal from the Grey Wolf?” A voice asked from behind her.

            She spun around, smiling.  “Slim Cauldry!  Are you back to sticking it to us nobs in Denerim?”

            “Well, perhaps some of the nobs,” he smiled back.  “I make exceptions for heroes and those who are actually better thieves than I.  Shouldn’t you be surrounded by a large contingent of guards and useless courtiers trying to win your favor?”

            “I’m playing bait right now,” she confided.   “I need to find two orphaned children and am trying to get someone who might know them to try and pick pocket me.”

            “Why do you need to find two orphans?” He wondered.  “Shouldn’t you go to the Chantry for that?”

            “I’ve only recently learned that they didn’t take in those orphaned by the Blight,” she admitted.  “I should have checked years ago.”

            Slim moved to cover her back and then glanced around.  “Who are you looking for, specifically?”

            “I need to find Neill Wulff, he might go by Neill Doherty, and Cathasaigh Murchadha,” Elissa confided.

            “What did a well-spoken preteen and a little six year old girl do that you would need to find them?” Slim wondered.

            “You know them,” Elissa realized.  “Neill’s grandfather is looking for him.  Did he tell you that he is the grandson of Bann Wulff?”

            “He had heard rumors, but doubted they were true,” Slim confirmed.  “He was sure that if his family had survived they would already be looking for him.  What about Catie?  Neill’s the closest thing she has to family.  He carried her to safety as their mother’s fought off the darkspawn.”

            “Catie… is Cathasaigh?”  Elissa deduced.  “I don’t know if you’d believe me if I told you.”

            “I’ll take you to her if you tell me,” he bargained.

 

 

            Slim led Elissa to a familiar estate.  She knew it well; she had wrought vengeance upon for her family here.  “Vaughan Kendells is housing Denerim’s orphans in his own estate?  I just can’t see it.  Then again, no one has actually seen Vaughan in years.  It is rumored that he is staying with a mistress… elsewhere… as he fears his life is in danger from Denerim’s elves.”

            “That’s because some associates and I send letters to his friends, what friends are still alive, claiming it is so,” Slim revealed.  “After you defeated the archdemon, he was killed by Kallian Tabris.  She then fled for Kirkwall, or so I hear.  We decided to put his estate to good use.”

            Elissa couldn’t say she was surprised by Kallian or Slim.  As a matter of fact, she was delighted that the estate was being put to use, but disappointed that the city guards hadn’t caught on.  “The estate seems to be in good repair.”

            “We take care of our own,” Slim led her in.  “We have been teaching the children the trade of the street.  They are expert cut purses, con artists, and lock picks.  A few also work as messengers and tour guides.”

            “Tour guides?” Elissa continued to follow them. 

“We are about to petition the Crown to do re-enactments of the Battle of Denerim in Fort Dracon.  The city guards want to use it as a prison still, but we have means of… persuasion.”

“You also have me,” she reminded him.  “I like the idea of bringing in tourists.  If you let me send you tutors to give the children a more rounded education and let me have them apprenticed to more… legal… trades such as blacksmithing and millinery, I will get you Fort Drakon.”

As they walked through the estate, children ran to greet Slim Cauldry.  He greeted them all by name.  “You would be willing to do that?”

“I have had a recurring dream where a friend of mine… from Highever, and I were seeking Howe and ended up being tortured to death by the people there,” she revealed.  “It was as if that were a possible fate of mine and I admit it has caused me to have some unkind feelings towards those guards.  Who stays with these children at night?”

“Many of the underworld of Denerim have taken to staying here on a regular basis and the children tend to care for one another,” Slim revealed.  “It would be nice if they had care takers whose only concern was raising them.”

“I’ll take care of that to,” Elissa promised.

“We can take care of ourselves, my lady,” a gangly, pre-teen boy announced.  He was dressed cleanly, his clothes crisp and he carried an heir of authority.  There were three smaller children behind him.

“This would be Neill, Lady Elissa… Queen Elissa,” Slim corrected himself. 

“Elissa is fine, Slim,” she assured him.  “You know too many of my secrets to be concerned about formality.  Hello, Neill.  Your grandfather is worried about you.”

“Then why didn’t he say so himself?”  He schooled his face, although a tear seemed to form in the corner of his eye.

“The little girl behind him is Cathasaigh, she goes by Catie most of the time,” Slim indicated the young girl who was dressed in a simple light blue dress with a white sash tied around it.  “Don’t let the cherubic countenance fool you, she’s formidable.”

“Of course I am,” the little girl who spoke did indeed appear cherubic.  She had a head full of soft golden curls and blue eyes almost the same shade as Elissa’s sapphire ones.  Her cheeks were round and pink.

As Elissa stared at her, she couldn’t help but think that a child that came from Alistair and herself could easily look like this one.  There was even a mischievousness about her that reminded her of her husband.    “Hello, I’m Elissa Cousland-Theirin.  I need a favor from you, Lady Cathasaigh.”

“What kind of a favor?” Catie took a step forward.  “Will it be fun or boring?”

“Both,” Elissa admitted.

“She isn’t going anywhere without me,” Neill had protected his Catie since she was an infant and he wasn’t going to let anyone just come in and take her.

“I will take you both as far as your grandfather,” Elissa promised.  “Then the rest will be up to you.  Catie,” she addressed the girl.  “You are the heir to the last Teyrn Murchadha who was executed by the heinous Orlesians when they conquered Ferelden.”

At the mention of the Orlesians both noble born orphans crinkled their nose and turned their heads muttering “Long may they rot in the Abyss.”

Elissa smiled fondly.  “Oh, yes, you’re who I’m looking for.  Catie, you are now the Teyrn of Gwaren.”

“What?” The little girl approached her and put her hands on her hips.  “You want me to run a teyrn?  I don’t know how to do that.”

“Neither did I when I was your age and my parents made me learn anyway,” Elissa confided.  “I have a steward taking care of the land right now.  I will take you to meet him.  If you don’t like him, we can pick a new steward out together.  Then I’m going to take you to a nice teyrn who will teach you what you need to know to do well for your land and people.”

“Does he have any children?” She wanted to know.

“He did,” Elissa sniffed, holding back tears.  “His son was killed at the beginning of the Blight, along with his mother, though, and he hasn’t found a new wife or had any more children.  He does like kids, I promise.  He’s a good man.”

“I don’t want to be without Neill,” she looked back at her friend.  “He has always taken care of me.”

“We’ll go to his grandfather, first,” Elissa promised.  “Then you two can talk to him.  I’m sure Fergus would be willing to teach you both.  I’m his sister; I’ll make sure he’s willing.”

“O.K.,” Catie agreed.

“Very well,” Neill still didn’t want to admit that he did want to see his grandfather.

“First, I’m going to take you two to the royal palace with me,” she decided.  “You need more clothes and I should begin teaching you things that every Ferelden needs to know, like how to hold a sword and insult Orlesians to their face without them realizing they are being insulted.  She turned to Slim.  “Thank you for what you are doing for Denerim and her people.  I’ll have the caretakers and tutors to you within a fortnight.”

“Thank you, my lady,” he should have known to go to her before this.

“Who are you?” Neill wanted to know.

Elissa put her heavy cloak back on.  “I told you, I’m Elissa Cousland-Theirin, I also happen to be the Queen of Ferelden.”

 

 

Elissa was back in the Market district with Neill and Cathasaigh on either side of her when she noticed the Left Hand of the Divine trying to blend in.  She was eyeing a messenger, Elissa noticed.  She had also heard about the death in the Chantry the night before.  She looked over at Neill.  “How good of a pick pocket are you?”

“I’m decent,” he assured her.

“He’s O.K.,” Cathasaigh shook her head.  “He needs to work on his dexterity.”

“I’m not as good as Catie,” he admitted.

Cathasaigh smiled at them both.  “No, he isn’t.”

“Do you see that woman over there,” Elissa indicated Leliana. 

“The one trying to hide in plain sight,” Cathasaigh nodded.  “She’s pretty good at it.”

“She should be, she is an ex-bard who is now the Left Hand of the Divine,” Elissa informed her.  “I think she has some papers and messages on her that I want.  I have reason to believe she is spying on our people for Justinia.  I’ll distract her, while you get the papers.”

“That should be easy,” Cathasaigh stopped and examined Elissa.  “Is this really the things that nobles do?”

“Yes, many Ferelden nobles can pick locks and pockets,” Elissa assured her.  “We also know how to fight and rarely wear anything we can’t defend ourselves in.  It’s part of what makes us Fereldens.”  She took the little girl’s hand again and meandered over to Leliana.  “Well, well, well, what have we here?”

Leliana was ashamed to admit she jumped at those words, although she quickly realized it was not Morrigan saying those words this time.  She did recognize the voice, although the woman’s hood kept her face in the shadows.  “Elissa?”  She wasn’t sure what to say to her old friend.  She had tried to put a spy in the royal palace.  The woman had come back saying that she reported for duty in the kitchens only to discover the entire staff was singing and dancing.  It was a completely synchronized number.  The look on Cassandra’s face when she heard the report would have been hilarious if it hadn’t been for the fact that Leliana was sure her spy had been discovered before she ever set foot in the palace.  Whoever was running Ferelden’s intelligence service was getting good at their job.

“I wish I could say this was a surprise,” Elissa let go of Cathasiagh’s hand and lowered her hood.  “I’ve known you were in Denerim for days now.  Did you really think you would go unnoticed here of all places?”

“I…” Leliana had to admit that it was a risk, but most of those who knew her would not advertise that the Divine’s Left Hand was nearby.  “I had Chantry business.  I was hoping that I could fit in a visit to you.  Perhaps we could do lunch at the Gnawed Noble Tavern.”

“Oh, are you done garnering the secrets of Ferelden’s capital for Justinia?” Elissa’s voice was hard and brittle.  “How many of my own secrets, mine and Alistair’s, did you already tell her?”

Leliana had the grace to flinch at the accusation.  She felt her heart and stomach drop as she admitted to herself that she knew Elissa would not be happy.  She said nothing, though.

“Is there anything you didn’t tell her?” Elissa pressed on.  “I asked for your help and revealed things to you that I would not tell those I didn’t trust, but you insisted that your archeological expedition in Haven was more important.  You were already privy to my most private thoughts and feelings.  You were one of my best friends.  Is there anything about me that you did not tell Justinia the moment she asked.  Have you kept anything back?”

Leliana was so busy trying not to look her dear friend in the eye that she didn’t notice the little girl sidling up near her.  “No.  She’s not just the Divine, Elissa.  She is a trusted friend and companion.  She is like family.  She saved my life and gave me a second chance.  She was there when no one else was for me.”

“I’m aware that she got you out of Orlais after Marjoline’s betrayal,” Elissa’s voice rose.  “I know all about that.  Remember?  I’m the one who brought you here to confront the woman who betrayed your love and trust.  Heck, I’m the one who killed her.  I was the one whose shoulder you cried on afterwards.  Does any of that ring a bell?  I thought we were trusted friends, which could always depend on each other.”

“I remember,” Leliana glared back.  “That doesn’t lesson my obligations towards her.  She’s the Divine now, as well as… as being more than just a good friend.”

Elissa’s eyes narrowed.  “Are you a couple now?”

“What?” Leliana took a step back, which made Cathasaigh’s job even easier as she finished removing the papers from her pack.  “No!  How could you think that of her?”

“Alistair was the only person I would have betrayed you for and you know that he would never have asked me to do so,” Elissa shrugged.  “I hoped you had the same curtesy.”  She held out her hand to Cathasaigh as the girl returned to her side.  “Don’t think I don’t know that there was an immediate search for any Ferelden spies in the Chantry the moment you became Left Hand.  Yes, my people are good enough that I knew immediately.  You were behind that.”  When Leliana didn’t deny the accusation, Elissa continued on.  “There was a tightening of security around Kinloch Hold as well; perhaps you were delighted to tell your beloved Justinia Alistair’s and my feelings about the Mage Circles?  There are also Templars who are now on the lookout for a strange blue box.  You held nothing back.  The Divine likely even knows that I’m a fan of the works of Varric Tethras, draw, and play the harp.”

“Can you teach me to draw and play?” Cathasaigh whispered.

“Of course,” Elissa promised.  She turned back to Leliana.  She had the papers, but she still had things to say.  “Is there anything she doesn’t know about me, my husband, and the secrets of my country?”

“Only that which you didn’t tell me,” Leliana didn’t add that she was now happy that Elissa hadn’t revealed much of her nation’s secrets or means of collecting secrets besides the fact that those means existed.

Elissa blinked twice, tears falling from her eyes when she did.  She was not aware until this moment that the city guards had started circling around her as she ranted.  They stood in a half circle behind Neill, their hands on their swords and their eyes fastened on Leliana.  She turned her full attention back to the woman whose friendship she had always valued.  She didn’t have a forgiving nature and couldn’t trust her now.  What she was about to do was what was best to protect her country and herself from further pain.  “I can not banish you fully from Ferelden without declaring war on the Chantry, which I am not ready to do.  However, from this moment you are considered an enemy of the Crown of Ferelden.  A chantry sister was killed last night with impunity in the chantry’s cloister.  Furthermore, a spy tried to infiltrate my household as a kitchen maid.  I have enough people spying on me.  My own nobles are putting spies in my household, I don’t need it from the Chantry and that is something a friend would never do to me.  I hope for your sake that the Divine can continue to protect you, because you no longer have the protection of the Ferelden Crown.  You will continue to enjoy the notoriety of being a Veteran of the Fifth Blight, but I no longer recognize you as one of my companions during the fight nor as the friend I once cherished.”  She turned and walked through the guards, towards the castle, with Neill and Cathasaigh in tow.

Sergeant Kylon narrowed his eyes at Leliana.  “What is this about a dead chantry sister?”

“She was an Orlesian spy,” Leliana’s mind was stuck for a second on the news that Ferelden’s nobles were spying on Elissa.  She found that this fall out with Elissa didn’t stop her from wanting to protect the woman who had been like a sister to her from those nobles; but her duties were to the Divine and she still needed to send a message to Justinia and to get the papers she had taken from Olivia’s body to a safer location.  It wasn’t until her messenger finally arrived to meet her that she realized all of those papers and messages were now gone.

 

Alistair was feeling exhausted as he entered his private suites.  He smiled when he heard the sound of a harp coming from the bedroom.  Elissa had retired for the night well before him, but she was obviously still awake.  He found her sitting in the middle of the bed, with the harp between her legs.  The tune was melancholy and he saw a single tear track on her rosy cheek.  “What’s wrong, my love?”

She shook her head and continued to play.  “It’s a few things.  I’ll be all right.”

He climbed on the bed behind her and lay rested his chin on her head as he wrapped his arms around her.  “Tell me, love.  Does it have anything to do with the two children you settled into our household today?  I heard Catie tell Ylainie that no one would fail to notice her in the outfit she was wearing.”

Elissa cracked a little smile.  “Did she?  She learns so fast.”  The smile faltered.  “I saw Leliana today.  Catie relieved her of the papers she was carrying for me.  If she were not about to become a Teyrna, I’d train her to lead ROOS one day.”

“I’m sure Gertrude and Grainne would be happy to adopt her,” Alistair agreed.  “I take it things with Leliana didn’t go so well.”

“I pretty much exiled her from Ferelden,” Elissa admitted.  She sighed and stopped playing for a moment so she could snuggle even further into her love’s arms.  “She admitted that she told Divine Justinia everything she knows about us.  Everything.” 

Alistair grimaced, he too had counted the former bard, and his comrade during the Fifth Blight, as a good friend.  “She was raised in Orlais and you know what they say, ‘The friendship of the Orlesians is like their wine, exquisite but of short duration’.  At least Gertrude told me that those in the Anderfells have said that.” 

“It hurts,” Elissa whispered.  “I don’t trust all of those who fought with us during the Fifth Blight, Oghren would probably trade me for a pint of ale.  I trusted her though, I care… cared about her, she was my best friend… after you.”

“I know,” he took the harp from her and placed it carefully on an end table.  Then he turned her so he could kiss her.  “I don’t know if you’ll ever regret banishing her to what extent you can, but you are right not to trust the Left Hand of the Divine.  We all have our duties, yours and hers now clash.  Her duty is to the Chantry, yours is to the Crown of Ferelden.”

She kissed him back, winding her arms tightly around him and holding on.  “What duties would the Crown wish of me now?”  Her voice was lighter and she smiled a bit when he laid her back on the bed.

He moved to kiss her neck as he inched the hem of the chemise up.  “Oh, your king has a definite need of you, my love.”

The queen’s troubled heart was lightened a bit as she did her duties to her king.


	56. Amaranthine Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with the Amaranthine Wardens as Neria makes a discovery on her hunt for the Old Gods.

Vigil’s Keep seemed quiet and had been for months if one discounted the drama that went on between the Grey Wardens housed within its walls.  Sigrun had learned that Oghren had left his wife when she became with child and forever hounded him about his duties.  Children were rare among the dwarves and each one should be cherished.

                Nathaniel Howe and Daylen Amell competed for the affections of their Warden Commander, although Neria Surana had not bestowed her affections back upon either one.  She had gone on the occasional date with Nate and they had enjoyed each other’s companies several times, but she seemed determined to keep her relationships personal.   She liked Nate, but her feelings were closer to those she had shared for Anders; he was like a brother to her.  She had to admit that she did have some residual feelings for Daylen, but doubted that she would ever forgive him for the way his Little Willy decided that it needed company.

                They’d had a short discussion on the matter when Daylen and Becca, a new recruit who couldn’t seem to keep her pants up around anything she found cute, decided to go into Amaranthine for a ‘night on the town’.  She’d told Daylen that if he could go six months without looking at another woman, she would give them a chance.  She suspected that it was a point where she was just lonely.  Daylen had hurt her and then when she fell in love with someone else, they had found themselves in a relationship proscribed by the Chantry and the rules of society.  Daylen had one month to go, but she hadn’t heard any rumors of his name being attached to that of any other woman.  

                As for the new recruit, she visited the healer twice a month and Daylen commented that he wouldn’t go near her knowing half the things she had picked up from her myriad of partners.  They were both still wondering what Dragon Pox was and who had actually slept with a dragon to get the disease to begin spreading around.  Whatever it was, Becca had indeed picked it up and the disease was… unpleasant.

                Neria was now enjoying the peace and quiet of her office as she enjoyed reading a dusty tome.  She didn’t realize that she was playing with the amethyst around her throat; she hadn’t taken the necklace off since Fergus Cousland had put it on her.  She hadn’t seen her forbidden love in years, but she couldn’t bring herself to take off his little sign of affection; it had become a part of her.  She stopped spinning the chain when her eyes lit on a passage speaking of Cerridwine, one of the three Old Gods she had discovered during the Blight; which brought the number of Old Gods from seven to ten.  She quickly grabbed a volume and began cross referencing.  She knew where Cerridwine slept.  She ran out of the room and called for Nate and the Doctor.  They were heading to Tantervale.


	57. The Tranquil Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders friends join him in rescuing a mage. Varric gets more businesses.

“I can not believe you talked me into this,” Jack was actually grinning at Marian Hawke.  “How did you do that again?”

                “I threatened to mention to Cullen that you carry around a dismembered hand in a strange jar,” she reminded him.  “It does look an awful lot like blood magic when you think about it.  Why do you have it anyway?”

                “It will lead me to its owner,” he partially explained.

                “So you are trying to help a one handed friend?” She wondered.  “Did he replace the other hand with a hook?”

                “No,” Jack shuffled his feet.  “It grew back.”

                “It grew back?” She repeated.  “That does sound like blood magic.”

                “I’m telling Anders you blackmailed me,” Jack insisted as they stepped into the clinic.

                “Oh good, Jack, you’re…” Anders didn’t notice that he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell on Hawke.  “Hello, Marian.”

                “Anders,” she crossed her arms and then uncrossed him.  “Tell Justice hi for me… no, don’t.  Tell him he can go to the Abyss for me.”

                “You said you needed to speak with me,” Jack reminded him. 

                “I do, I said alone, though,” he looked pointedly at Marian, trying to get her to leave even as his heart screamed at him to grab her and never let her go again.

                “Oh, you’re not going to get rid of me,” she smiled and sat on the bed.  “I’m done letting you try.  Now you needed our help I believe.”

                “Marian I left for your own good,” Anders pointed out.

                “Yes, that was a stupid move on your part,” she countered.  “One that I will no longer accept.  You aren’t getting rid of me again… ever.”

                Anders spoke to Hawke instead of Jack.  With her in the room, he had begun to fail to notice anyone else.  Half of him still wanted to push her away, while the other half rejoiced that she refused to go.  “Have you noticed how many Tranquil are in the Gallows courtyard lately?  And don’t tell me I’m just sensitive to it.  I’ve been watching and every day there are new Tranquil, selling their bloody wares.  They were good mages, too; people I know passed their Harrowing.”

                She wasn’t going to tell him he was being sensitive to it, she was just delighted he was talking to her.  “Even Chantry law says that mages who pass their Harrowing can’t be made Tranquil.  We must put a stop to this!”

                “Exactly,” Anders wondered why he had let Justice convince him to push Marian away.  No one else understood him the way she did.  “The Templars are using the Rite of Tranquility to silence those who speak against them.  They’re working on a deliberate plan to turn every mage in Kirkwall within the next three years.”

                “What are we going to do about it?” She couldn’t let the Templars do that to her people.

                “There are groups in Kirkwall who help those fleeing the Circle.  I’ve spoken to people on the inside,” he explained.  “The plan is the work of a Templar named Ser Alrik.  I’ve had a run in with him myself.  He’s the one who did the ritual on Karl.  He’s a nasty piece of work who likes to make mages beg.”

                “Wait!  You’ve been having run ins with Templars while pushing me away?”  She wasn’t happy.  “Why didn’t you come to me for help?  This isn’t O.K. Anders.  What happened between the two of you?  What did he try?  Are you all right?”

                “I’ve been involved with an… underground resistance,” he shrugged.  “Mages, living free in Kirkwall, who help others escape.  I can’t tell you more, for your sake and theirs.  You have too much involvement with the guards and nobility.  Suffice it to say, I’ve been in the Gallows.  I’ve seen his work firsthand.”

                “Wouldn’t my involvement with the guards and nobility help you if you would just allow me to aid the cause?” Marian didn’t like being told that she was too much of a liability to help her own people.

                “What else do you know about Ser Alrik?” Jack interjected.

                “The Knight Commander is at least sincere in her convictions,” Anders conceded.  “However misguided she is, she believes she is helping people.  Ser Alrik’s a sadist.  He’s as coldblooded as a lizard.  He likes to experiment on mages, find out what it takes to push them into the arms of demons.”

                “The perhaps the blame can be laid on him, and not every Templar,” Jack suggested.

                “He must be stopped!”  Marian countered.

                Anders gazed at Marian, once again reveling in just having her nearby, even as Justice whispered that she was a distraction they could not afford.  “We will,” He swore.  He then turned to Jack.  “That is what I hope.  If we bring evidence of this plan to light, there must be men who would stand against it.  Perhaps even the grand cleric will finally be forced to act.”  Anders looked around to ensure that no patients had come in.  “My friends in the mage underground know a way inside.  It’s a secret entrance under the walls of the Gallows.”  He looked at both Marian and Jack.  “Come with me tonight, please.  Help me find the evidence of Ser Alrick’s ‘Tranquil Solution’.”

                “You’re saying the Grand Cleric knows what’s going on in the Gallows and has done nothing?” Jack clarified.

                “Yes,” Anders nodded.  “I’ve seen her in the courtyard and near Meredith’s office several times.  There is no way she couldn’t have noticed, yet she does nothing about the injustices going on in that place.”

                “What do you mean ‘Tranquil Solution’?”  Marian had friends in that horrible place and she really didn’t like the way Tranquil Solution sounded.

                “It sounds a little too much like ‘Final Solution’ to me,” Jack commented.

                “That’s what he calls it,” Anders explained.  “Alrik’s idea of a ‘peaceful’ solution to the mage problem… to sunder the mind of every mage in the Free Marches.  I’m told he’s bringing his proposal to Val Royeaux, to the Divine herself.  He would turn every mage in Thedas into a drooling simpleton under his command!”

                “We need to find a way to reverse this Rite of Tranquility,” Jack was worried about what would happen to Evelyn Trevelyan if that happened.  The girl… no, she would be a young woman by now… had been without any extra protection for years.  He could see Levallen using this idea to eliminate the girl, as she had tried to do so before.  She could also use it on Hawke, but Hawke’s true danger lay with the Fade.

                Marian looked into those amber eyes she had missed so much.  “I wouldn’t let you face this alone.  You know that.  I’ll make sure that we have as many people by our side as you need.”

                He touched her cheek.  “You are the one bright light in Kirkwall.  I couldn’t live to see you Tranquil at that monster’s hand.  I’m ready to go when you are.  Our entrance is concealed not far from here.”

                She laid her forehead on his chest.  “I’ll be by your side and if you ever try to push me away again or run like you did, I will hound you to the ends of Thedas.  Do you understand this?”

                “Yes, my darling,” he laid a hand on the back of her head, afraid she would go; afraid she would regret coming after him.

 

                Marian was back at Ander’s clinic well before the time appointed.  She was going to make sure he didn’t try to go off on this mission without her.  She was close by his side as they met their friends in Darktown.

                “So Blondie is back in the group,” Varric grinned at him.  “It’s good to see you.”

                “Does this mean you won’t be at the clinic as much?” Isabela looked around and then leaned in closer.  “I’ve heard of a new disease called Dragon Pox that is in Amaranthine, which is a coastal city.  It could be here soon.  The symptoms include pustules, some of which are on the inside of the… sexual area that first gets infected.  When they pop, they smell like a fish that has been left to rot for weeks and was then peed on by a cat that ate too much cheese.  They also leaves scars that cause the area around them to become permanently bald you have to be there when I need you.  That doesn’t even count the scales and yellowing of the skin that it causes.”

                “Just stop having sex with strangers,” Anders suggested.

                “At least check your partner for pustules and lesions,” Jack added.

                “Are we really helping the abomination again?” Fenris griped.

                “Is the Broody Elf still hanging around you, Marian?” Anders countered.

                “Oh, good,” we get to hear Anders and Fenris fight again,” Merrill clapped her hands.  “They are ever so entertaining.”

                “This is it,” Anders moved some crates and opened a trap door.  “This tunnel will take us to the Gallows.”

                “With any luck, we’ll simply be mistaken for thieves and not conspirators,” Fenris couldn’t believe he was being dragged into helping mages against Templars again.

                Anders turned to Marian and grasped her hand.  “Are you ready to help me find evidence of the Tranquil Solution?”

                “Let’s go,” she kept her hand in his as he led her to the trapdoor and then let go to climb down a latter.

                “If we find evidence of Ser Alrik’s plan, I’m taking it straight to the Grand Cleric.”  Sebastian still couldn’t believe that Elthina was aware of what was happening and had done nothing.

                “She would not be able to claim neutrality then,” Anders hoped Sebastian would present the evidence on a silver platter to his beloved Elthina.

                “We should move on,” Fenris insisted.  He wondered why he was even listening to the two men.

                “The Templars are despicable,” Anders explained to Sebastian as they meandered through the caverns under Kirkwall.  “They fear to fight us, so they destroy our minds instead.”

                Marian listened to the men behind her as she stopped and looted two separate crates, making her way slowly through the labyrinth.  Isabela would add comments that she was bored and Merrill would ask questions about the Shem culture once in a while.

                They ran into several groups of Lyrium smugglers.  “What is with everyone else who seems to be wondering around down here?” Jack asked as he cut the head off of one.”

                “They’re lyrium smugglers,” Anders hit another with a stone fist.  “They get the Templars that blue paradise they love so much.”

                “Templars are addicted to lyrium,” Jack revealed.  “They quickly become so after the chantry gives them their first draft.  It makes them much easier to control, I’m not sure you can blame them for that.”

                “Are you saying the Chantry purposely gets Templars addicted to lyrium,” Sebastian was offended.  “They would never do such things.  It merely aids them in their war against the mages.”

                “Oh, sure,” Jack shrugged before engaging another smuggler.  “I’m sure they are overjoyed to go through withdraw and face possible death if they try to go off of the stuff.  If they don’t, they end up losing their minds in the end.”

                “You are saying that it is the chantry that is to blame for much of what the mages go through in the end.  After all, they oppress the mages and are responsible for the Templars becoming depraved despots,” Anders deduced.  “That is something to consider.”

                “The Chantry isn’t like that,” a whine had entered Sebastian’s voice.  “Grand Clerics like Elthina would never condone such a system, nor would the Divine.”

                Jack had the terrible feeling that he had somehow made things worse.  He didn’t have to think about the consequences long as they were again attacked by smugglers.

                “These tunnels are awfully busy,” Varric commented.  “There seems to be a whole community down here.  Perhaps I should have a shop set up.”  As he considered, they were attacked by a nest of giant spiders.  “I could easily have these guys cleaned out,” he rained down bolts on the creatures.

                “You’d probably make a pretty penny,” Jack looked around.  “There is no competition and a need for food and weapons.”

                “I know that I could do with a bottle of rum right about now,” Isabella agreed.

                When they were attacked by yet another group of smugglers, Varric questioned them as he shot their companions with bolts.  “Would a shop down here help in your guys efforts?”

                “Well, I did break a bootlace earlier,” one responded.  “Do you know how hard it is to fight with a broken bootlace?”

                “Good,” Varric decided to let that one live and put a bolt into his companion instead.  “Now call off your buddies and I’ll get on that.”

                “Would you also include copies of the Randy Dowager?” the foreman of the group questioned.  “Plus, food and bedding for miniature pet nugs?”

                “Of course,” Varric agreed.  “Why not?”

                “How about Orlesian hats?” Another questioned.  “We don’t have time to go to that awesome hat shop in Lowtown.”

                “I can arrange that,” Varric took out a notebook and began writing as everyone else stopped and watched him.

                “Can you also get us those baby dolls that really cry?” Another asked.  “I have a little girl and she would love one.  I’m only working down here so I can give her a decent life.”

                “Great, go and make me feel guilty for killing smugglers,” Isabela muttered.

                “I’ll take care of it,” Varric promised.

                “Guys, we’re not fighting these people,” the head of the smugglers announced.  “Varric is going to open a shop for us.  Monica, go and tell the other groups.  We are going to let them pass.”

                “You know me?” Varric was pleasantly surprised.

                “We all know Varric Tethras of the merchant clan,” the head smuggler revealed.  “Six of my boys are reading Hard in Hightown right now.   Another is reading your latest chapter of Swords and Shields.”

                “You’ll be stocking the books as well,” one of the other smugglers spoke up.

                “Of course,” Varric assured them.

                “Then continue on,” the head smuggler nodded.  “See if you can’t do something about those Templars abusing that mage girl when you get to them.  He’s totally crazy.”

                They did indeed find a mage girl in a large cavern not long after.  There were several Templars with her.  “No, please,” she was begging.  “I haven’t done anything wrong.”

                “That’s a lie,” the mage, who had to be Ser Alrik, was slowly backing her up.  “What do we do to mages who lie?”

                “I just want to see my mum,” she looked at the other Templars, but they remained blank faced; likely due to the fact that they still had their helmets on.  “No one ever told her where they were taking me.”

                Ander’s eyes glowed blue, but he struggled to suppress Justice.  “No, no, this is their place.  We can not…”

                “So,” Alrik looked sidelong at the girl.  “You admit your attempted escape?  You know what happens to mage girls who don’t toe the line around here, don’t you?”

                “Please, no!”  She fell to her knees.  “Don’t make me Tranquil!  I’ll do anything!”

                “That’s right!”  He looked down at her.  “Once you’re Tranquil, you’ll do anything I ask.”

                Marian hadn’t even considered that the Tranquils in the Gallows were being sexually abused, but as she looked at her companions their expressions said that they were thinking the same thing.  She had a sudden vision of Marian with one of the Tranquil Mages, a handsome one.  ‘Here is the fire rode you requested,’ he said as slipped into the bored looking Knight Commander.  She approached Alrik as Anders twirled his staff.  “Naughty, naughty, I’m sure the Chantry has rules about this sort of thing.”

                “I don’t know,” Jack shook his head.  “I’ve seen a lot of violations that others suffered at the hands of priests and priestesses throughout the ages.  They might just be instructions on how not to be caught.”  He looked at the other Templars.  “Are you going to do anything to stop him,” but those soldiers just shook their still helmeted heads.

                Ander’s eyes were glowing blue.  “You fiends will never touch a mage again!”

                The Templars drew their swords and turned to face Hawke and her friends.  It seemed that they had no clue just how outnumbered they were.  It was half a dozen highly trained holy warriors against a reluctant prince, a time displaced traveler who was quite good with a sword, an insane and broody ex-slave who literally tore peoples’ hearts out, a pirate duelist who was so good that she had taught the Hero of Ferelden some of her tricks, two apostates, and a handsome dwarf who seemed to have an intimate relationship with his crossbow.  The holy warriors didn’t have a chance.  It took mere minutes to strike all but their leader down.

                Another half dozen Templars turned out to be waiting in a nearby tunnel; they should have run from the force before them as they lasted two minutes at the most.  One apostate threw fireballs at them while another danced up to one, smeared his cheek with blood and then used that blood to make his literally boil.  Two were killed by flying arrows.  Another had his head lopped off, while his companion’s still beating heart was ripped out of his chest.  The last saw a woman appear, put a dagger into his neck, and then fade into the shadows.

                During this, Justice took its time with Alrik.  He pulled him slowly towards him and hit him with his staff several times.  He then let him try to crawl away, only use a stone fist to break one of his legs and then the other.  Then he caused a whirlwind to swirl around the Templar, suffocating him to death.

                When Justice turned from his victim, he didn’t seem to realize the rest of his opponents were dead.  “They will die, every last one of them.  I’ll have every last Templar for these abuses.”

                “That’s right, baby,” Hawke agreed.  “We’ll kill them all.”

                “What?” Sebastian’s eyes widened.

                “Every one of them will feel Justice’s burn,” he stepped to the girl, but then turned to look at Marian.  He could see why Anders loved her so much.  She was a force to be reckoned with.

                “Get away from me, demon!”  The mage girl cried.

                “Honey, that demon just saved your life,” Jack pointed out.

                “I am no demon!” Justice was offended.  “Are you one of them that you              would call me such?”

                “Anders,” Marian’s voice was gentle.  “That girl is a mage.  We rescued her form being made Tranquil.”

                “She is theirs!” He declared.  “I can feel their hold on her.”  He looked back at the girl, the accusation in his glowing eyes and on his face.

                “She’s the reason you’re fighting, Anders, why we both fight,” Marian reminded him.  “Don’t turn on her now.”

                “Please, messere…” The girl fell on her knees again.

                Justice drew his hand back to smite her, but Anders yanked full control back.  He covered his face as he suppressed the spirit within and the girl ran.  “Maker, no.  I almost…”  He reached up for Marian’s hand.  “If you weren’t here…”  He let go of the hand and stood back up.  “I… I need to get out of here.”

                The first thing Marian did was to loot the body of the Templars.  She found some gold and a nice magic ring.  She also found papers on Alrik.  It was a letter to the Divine.

                _To Her Excellency, Divine Justinia_ ,

_I am well aware both you and Knight-Commander Meredith have rejected my proposal, but I beg you to reconsider. The mages in the Free Marches are past controlling, their numbers have doubled in three years, and they have found a way to plant their abominations in our ranks. They cannot be contained!_

_The Tranquil Solution is our answer. All mages at the age of majority must be made Tranquil. They'll coexist peacefully, retain their usefulness—a perfect strategy! It's simply the best way to ensure mages obey the laws of men and Maker._

_I remain, as always, your obedient servant,_

_Ser Otto Alrik_

                “Well, what do you know,” Jack was reading over her shoulder.  “Not only did Justinia reject his heinous plan, so did Meredith.”

                “Let’s go find Anders and then the girl,” Marian kept the letter and let Jack loot the rest of Alrik’s body.

 

 

                The girl was waiting for them when they reemerged into Darktown.  “You… you saved my life, messere.  What was that thing?”

                “Don’t worry,” Marian assured her.  “It was all a trick by the Circle to scare you away from ever summoning a demon.”

                “I… I would never…” The girl stammered.

                “It was a joke,” Marian smiled at her; she was too innocent to have been locked up with all of those Templars.”

                “Can I go home now?” The girl asked.

                “Yes, but then get out of Kirkwall,” Marian instructed.  “It isn’t safe here.”

                “You just told her to…” Fenris growled.

                “The Kirkwall Circle is among the worse,” Jack pointed out.  “But even if it were not such a horrible place, no one deserves to be locked up and kept away from those they love.”

                “I need to check up on Anders,” Hawke wouldn’t let him run from her again.  Why don’t the rest of you meet us at the Hanged Man tonight?”

                “I’ll have a game of Wicked Grace waiting for you, Waffles,” Varric promised.


	58. Leave the Door Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Anders make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content in chapter

Anders looked as if he was indeed going to run when Marian walked into the clinic.  He was going through his things.  “Trash, trash, keep, trash, trash.  Won’t be needing that anymore.”

                “Throwing everything out isn’t going to make you feel any better,” Marian pointed out.

                He didn’t even look at her.  “Should I feel better?”  Now he stood and faced her.  “You are the only thing that kept me from murdering an innocent girl!  It’s all gone wrong, Justice and I.  We’re just a monster, the same as any abomination.”

                She was not going to let Justice win; neither was she going to let her people lose one of their greatest champions.  “So you’re just going to stop?  Let the Templars win?”

                “Maybe they deserve to win,” he cast his eyes at the floor for a minute.  “Maybe they’re right. How can I fight for the freedom of mages, when I am an example of the worst that freedom brings?”

                “That is a bunch of druffalo shit and you know it!” She waved her hand around the clinic.  “You use your freedom to help people; you heal those who have no other.  You use it so others can have their freedom, too.  Yes, mages can be dangerous, but that is because we are fighting a war, a war for the right to live.  You are a champion who fights that war for his people.”

                “How can I trust myself to heal anymore?” He too looked around the clinic.  “What if that… creature of vengeance turns on a patient?  Will he… will he resist?  Or will I loose his fury?”

                She pulled out the papers that she had liberated from Alrik’s body.  “This is all that Ser Alrik had.  It looks like the ‘Tranquil Solution’ began and ended with him.”

                “Let me see that!”  Ander’s voice rose and became lighter.  “The Divine… rejected the idea.  Meredith rejected his idea.  This was… not what I expected.  Perhaps I should try talking to the Grand Cleric.  Maybe she’s more reasonable than I thought.  Thank you.  I will think on what you’ve said.”

 

 

                Marian swung by the clinic that night to make sure that Anders was coming to the Hanged Man with her.  As she approached, she noticed he was sitting bowls outside the clinic.  “Is it to keep evil spirits away?”

                “I’m putting out milk,” he smiled at the bad humor that he found adorable for some reason.  “I miss having a cat around, but I think the refugees have scared them all off… or maybe eaten them.”  He led her into the clinic.  “You know, I’ve been meaning to thank you.  Having someone like making a name for themselves in Kirkwall, it’s done a lot for mages.  You’re the kind of leader we need to tell the world that we won’t be punished any longer for our Maker given gifts.”

                “Oh, I love it when you go all hotheaded revolutionary,” she informed him.

                He looked into her eyes.  “I try to hold back.  You saw what I almost did to that girl.  You’ve seen what I am, but I’m still a man.  You can’t tease me like this and expect me to resist forever.”

                Maker be praised, was he finally going to stop trying to run from her?  “How long will it take before I drive you mad?  And when was I ever teasing?”  She was willing to keep chasing him, but she was growing impatient when he kept indicating that he wanted her too.

                Anders, though, was done talking.  He rushed at her so quickly she took a step back, and then he gently gripped the back of her head and brought his mouth to hers.  She moaned as their lips fused and he held her close, tingling warmth flowed through her making her ache for more.  He released her lips for a second, but immediately moved in for a second one, he was a like a man who had walked through the desert for days and had found the sweetest, coolest spring in Thedas.  He came up for air yet again, only to go back to savoring those lips, the feel of her breath against his.  He was reluctant when he eventually pulled away.  “This will be a disaster, but I can’t live without it.  We could die tomorrow.  I don’t want it to be before I tell you how I feel.”

                She searched his eyes and gripped his hand.  “I’ve never felt like this about anyone.”

                He couldn’t believe his ears.  “I thought with Justice… this part of me was over.  I can’t give you a normal life.  If you’re with me, we’ll be hunted, hated; the whole world will be against us.  If your door is open tonight, I will come to you.  If not, I’ll know you took my warning at last.”

                Was he kidding her?  She was in love with him and wasn’t even sure what a normal life was.  “I’ll be skipping Wicked Grace tonight, then.  I hope you do, too.”  She kissed him again and went to get ready.  She wondered if she should rip the front door off of her estate.

 

 

                Isabela carefully cut the deck of cards for Wicked Grace, stealthily dealing two of her own cards from the bottom of the deck.  “Where’s Hawke?”

                “She was going to go drag Anders here,” Varric recalled.  “They should have been here an hour ago, though.”

                “She probably dragged him somewhere else,” Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

                “Where?” Merrill wondered.  “Where would she drag him instead?”

                “I’ll explain it to you later, Kitten,” Isabela promised.  She then smiled at Cullen who shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  “I guess you brought Carver along for nothing.”

                “I think I should go check on my sister,” Carver stood.

                “I wouldn’t,” Jack advised.  “I know how I’d feel if someone interrupted Sebastian and I.”

                “We… we’ve never…” Sebastian stammered, turning red.

                “Not yet,” Jack smiled at him.

                “Isn’t Anders a mage,” Cullen’s eyes narrowed.  “I don’t know if Carver should let his sister become involved with someone like that.  Perhaps he should go and stop them.”

                Carver stared at his Knight Captain for several moments, baffled at what Cullen hadn’t realized about Marian.  “No… mother would tan my hide if I tried to interfere in Marian’s love life.  She wants grandchildren too badly.”

                “You really should go and stop Marian from doing anything foolish,” Fenris countered.  He began playing with the red ribbon tied around his wrist.  He’d tied it on after his one and only night with Marian.  He should go and stop them, but how?  He’d left her and she wasn’t chasing back after him the way she was Anders.

                “You could ask Leandra yourself,” Varric nodded to a table in one of the darkened corners.  Leandra was sitting there with three men; Orsino, Comte de Lancet, and Hubert.  They all had drinks and calamari, which they were dipping into a white sauce.

                “What!”  Carver stood up, glaring at the table. 

                “I don’t know how Orsino convinced Meredith to let him visit the Hanged Man, either,” Cullen frowned.  “Perhaps we should go talk to him, perhaps escort him in.”

                “He isn’t doing any harm, Curly,” Varric guffawed.  “Let the man enjoy a night out with his friends, one of whom is a pretty lady.”

                “That’s my mother you’re talking about!” Carver pointed out.

                “She’s still an attractive woman,” Jack informed him.  “One who will drag you out by your ear if you interrupt her fun?”

                Carver sat down, realizing Jack was right.  “Fine,” he picked up his cards.  “But they better not try anything.” 

                “We’ll grab Orsino on our way out,” Cullen conceded, although he was keeping an eye on the mage.

                “Oh, good,” Jack ran a finger along Sebastian’s hand.  “Let’s play.”

               

Marian was delighted to learn that her mother was out as she returned to the estate.  She didn’t want to explain to the woman who had given birth to her that she was skipping out on a night with her friends so she could bang the abomination that she was in love with.  She first soaked in a long hot bath, scenting the water and herself with an oil mix that included the oil from Jasmine, orange blossoms, apple blossoms, roses, and embrium.

                As she dried herself with a thick, cotton towel, she shifted through her trunks; trying to decide what to wear.  She wished she’d gone shopping before this.  She finally settled on a soft gold night rail.  The front had a little slit that started from just under the bodice.  It wasn’t noticeable, unless she wanted it to be.  Her mother, of all people, had purchased it for her one Satinalia.  When she’d opened the package, she’d been greeted to the most shocking gift she’d ever received and her mother begging for grandchildren. She tried not to think of her mother as she slipped it on.  After some indecision, she tied a matching ribbon around her hair.  Then she began pacing nervously at the fireplace. 

What if he changed his mind?  Well, she would just have to go out dressed as she was and search the city for him then.  Why wasn’t he there already? She turned when she heard footsteps.  Anders was slowly making his way to her.  He stopped for moment and just gazed, then continued into the room.  “You’re here, I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

                Anders continued to let his eyes take in her appearance.  “Justice does not approve of my obsession with you.  He believes you’re a distraction.”  He stepped even closer.  “It is one of the few things on which he and I disagree.”

                Well, Justice could just curl up somewhere and die then.  She wasn’t going to let him keep them apart.  Although… she wondered what it would be like if he did join in with him.  She might like it.  “So he is kind of an unwilling participant in our threesome?”

                Anders shuddered a little.  “Please, don’t call it that.  Are you sure you even want me here?  I thought you and Fenris…” He didn’t want to think about the reaction he’d had when he’d heard about _that_ night.  He’d let Justice rail for a day, even though another part of him whispered that he’d left Marian and told her to find someone better for her.  “Or did the Beast finally turn on you?”

                “I would never have been with him if I thought we…”  She stumbled.  She hated pointing out that he was partially to blame for her ending up in Fenris’ arms that night.  Still… he was.  “You were actively avoiding me and… look, he’s only a friend.  You’re the one I care about.”

                Anders closed his eyes for a moment.  How did he explain to her how precious she was to him?  She meant more to him than even Karl had.  “When I was in the Circle, love was only a game.  It gave the Templars too much power if there was something you couldn’t stand to lose.  It would kill me to lose you.”  He turned away a little as she closed the distance between them.

                He turned back, though when she spoke.  “You aren’t going to lose me.”

                Reaching up, he cupped her cheek and stared into her beautiful face.  “Every mage I’ve known has feared to fall in love.  Few even dared.  This is the rule I will most cherish breaking,” he moved the hand from her cheek to the back of her head and used it to pull her in, covering her mouth with his.  He kept his hands on her as she wound her arms around him, melding against him as he slipped his tongue between those sweet, red lips.

                She, finally, pulled away, but reached down and took his hand.  She guided him to her bed and lay down, tugging him down on top of her.  As his lips searched for hers yet again, she wound herself around him, drawing him into her.   She reveled at the feel of him on her, pushing her down into the mattress, dominating her.

                Anders eventually dragged himself away from Marian, but only to grip her by the waist and lift her up so he could set her down in on her pillows.  He kept her trapped between his legs as he yanked off his mage robes, then the tunic and trousers underneath.  He wore no smalls.  When his pants tangled in his boots, he just kicked those off as well; he was unwilling to let her go; as if he was afraid she would disappear.

                Marian let her eyes drink in the sight of the man she loved, nude.  He was slimmer than Fenris, but she could see the strength of his underlying muscles.  They told the story of a mage whose life had been far from easy.  She ran a hand along his chest, admiring his subtle pecs and the play of his abdominal muscles.  She then let the hand stroke his member, smiling when he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

                After several minutes, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.  “You are quite the temptress my lady, but I can go but once without us having to wait for… recovery.  You on the other hand…” He found the slit in her night dress and let his own hands wondered, as he began nuzzling her neck; leaving hot kisses on it.  He then slipped the thin garment over her head.  “You aren’t wearing…”

                “Neither were you,” she moaned as his mouth wondered from her neck down.  He drew one of her breasts into his mouth, swirling the nipple with his tongue as his other hand found her other nipple and began to gently rub and pull on it.  It didn’t take long before she was writhing wantonly against him and calling out his name.  He stayed even longer, and then let his mouth continue wondering down.

                She gasped when he gently nudged her legs apart with his chin.  “What are you…” she spread her legs willingly and her moans became louder when he first kissed her womanhood and then stroked the length of her slit with his tongue.  The tip of that clever tongue then snaked into her.  When she felt two fingers pierce her to aid the adept tongues unduler motions she barely felt it; the orgasm had hit her that hard and she found herself screaming out her pleasure.  When her body began to settle again, she was greeted by that gorgeous smile.  The smile that had tilted her over the edge at their first meeting.

                “Hi,” he chuckled.  Then he kissed her, sliding the appendage that had just been driving her to bliss into her mouth.  She could taste her own juices on him and could not help the little whine of want that slipped out of her.

                “Anders,” she sobbed his name when they came up for air.

                “What is it, love?”  He actually seemed a bit concerned.

                She said nothing, but lifted her hips in response.  She tilted her pelvis up, seeking him; rubbing shamelessly against him.  He understood the message.  He gently gripped the underside of her thighs and lifted her legs up so they were parallel to her chest.  Then he plunged into her.  Marian moaned yet again as he filled her, he felt so good; it was like the Maker had formed them to pleasure each other.  She almost laughed at her own cheesy thought, Maker but she was smitten over this man.  They moved in unison, in a steady rhythm that bespoke of some urgency, but also the need to savor each thrust.  It wasn’t long before she felt herself reaching another high and her world exploded around her.  This time, though, as she came down, she heard him shout out and felt him shudder as his seed began to fill her.  She held him tight as he came, spending himself into her and then burying his face in her neck as he stilled.

                They remained as they were for several minutes, then he rolled over; reversing their positions.  She snuggled into his chest as she began to drift off to sleep.  She had never felt so sated… afterwards… in her life.  Nor had she felt this glow of love and need to stay snuggled with her partner.

 

                Marian could hear Anders splashing in the tub in a nearby bathing room as he prepared to return to his clinic for the day.  She had yet to get dressed and had slipped the risqué night dress back on, then taken to staring into the fireplace.  She was happy, truly happy, and was afraid that somehow that happiness would be taken from her.  She turned as she heard footsteps behind her.

                Anders slowly approached his sweetheart from behind, smiling as she turned to him.  “I love you.  I’ve been holding back from saying that for too long.  You should have a normal life, not be tied down to a fugitive with no future; but I don’t ever want to leave you.”

                She didn’t want that either.  “Don’t ever leave.”

                He gave her yet another one of his rare smiles.  “Do you mean that?  Would you have me here, living with you?  Would you tell the world, the knight commander, that you love an apostate and you will stand beside him?”

                Had he forgotten that she too was an apostate?  “Anders, I would want you even if I weren’t also an apostate mage.”  She strode to a window, threw it open, and stuck her head out.  “I am in love with an apostate and I will stand by his side until the end of time!”  She moved back fully into the room and to Anders.  “Is that clear enough?  I want you right here.  Until the day we die.”

                “For three years, I have lain awake every night, aching for you,” he admitted.  “I’m still terrified I’ll wake up.”  He fused his mouth to hers, pulling her close.  She wrapped her arms and returned his kiss with enthusiasm.

                “Why don’t we spend the day together?” She suggested when they came up for air.

                “I need to see to the clinic,” he announced, still keeping ahold of her.  “I’m sure you have more important things to attend to.”

                “There is nothing more important than you,” she kissed his nose playfully.  “Besides, you can help me develop my healing magic.  I want to help.”

                “Very well,” he agreed.

                “Good,” she smiled.  “Then we can move some of your things here, everything you don’t need at the clinic.  The estate is large and safer than Darktown.  Say you will.”  She hoped she didn’t sound desperate, but she wanted him around all the time and every time he gave her a little, she found herself wanting even more of him.  It scared her.

                “I will.”


	59. The Greatest Speeches We'll Ever Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eamon is having second thoughts. Cassandra and Elissa both leave Denerim.

Eamon recalled the bright, sunny day when Rendorn Guerrin had walked with him in Redcliffe Castle’s gardens and gave him a piece of advice.  “Arl Laurence once told me that if one speaks when they are angry, they’ll make the best speech they’ll ever regret.”  It wasn’t until later that Eamon learned that his father was turning on his Orlesian allies and taking Queen Moira back to her men.  His father would go on to become one of their leaders.  It was only a few days later when he sent Eamon and Teagan to the Free Marches and took Rowan with him.  It was the last time he had seen the man who had sired him.

                Yet it was those words that came back to him as he trudged into his Denerim estate.  He had spent the evening playing with little Rowan… his daughter.  Isolde had been with them, smiling sadly.  He knew that Teagan would be there the next day and would take them away when he left.  Even as he had rocked his little girl, he had looked over at his beautiful wife… no, she wasn’t his wife anymore.  He’d had the Divine change that.  Isolde could be so irritating and obnoxious; and brave, fierce, and determined.  Maker, he realized he probably still loved her.  He started wondering if there was any way to stop the events he’d put into place, but couldn’t see it.

                “There you are, my dearest,” Ylainie stood at his bedroom door wearing a satin and lace chemise and nothing else.  “I was beginning to worry about you.  You work too hard, my darling.”  She took his hand and led him into his bedroom, which she had become very familiar with over the past several months; coming and going as she pleased.

                “I’m really not in the mood, ‘Lainie,” he found himself confused and a bit guilty.  He had condemned Isolde for her infidelity, but had not secured an annulment before he had tupped his little eclair.  Which one did he want now?  He wasn’t sure he knew the answer.

                Ylainie was not to be put off, she knew where he’d been and with who.  She wasn’t going to let a rival into what she now considered her territory.  “Relax, my love,” she sat him down on the bed and then knelt before him.  “I’ll do all the work.  You’ve earned this for just being you,” she reached for the lacings on his trousers and undid then.  When she had him free, she leaned forward.  It wasn’t long before his moans of encouragement and the hand gripping her head convinced her that she had driven the thought of any other woman from him.

  

 

                Cassandra could not wait to get out of Denerim.  Leliana had discovered an Orlesian spy in the Denerim Chantry, but not one for the Ferelden Crown.  She also seemed to be pouting a bit since she and the queen had gotten into a public and heated argument in the Market District.  She wasn’t sure what the fight had been about, but she had never seen Leliana pout before.  She wasn’t even sure if Leliana’s mood was because the Left Hand was now at odds with the Ferelden Royal Couple or because documents, important papers, had gone missing during the fight.

                “Teagan will be arriving this morning,” Cassandra told her friend.  “We should be able to leave here soon.  Perhaps you should talk to your friend again before we go.”

                “What friend?” Leliana suspected she was talking about Elissa, but the Hero of Ferelden had been pretty clear that she felt betrayed by her and wasn’t about to greet her with open arms.

                “You know what friend,” Cassandra huffed.  “You and Queen Elissa had a pretty public fight and everyone knows you were one of her companions during the Fifth Blight.”

                “She’s leaving for West Hills and Gwaren this morning,” Leliana revealed.  “She doesn’t even know that I have that information and would probably not be happy that I did.  I tried to send someone into the castle to get a good feel for what was happening.  They were put to work in the kitchen, which you would think was a good place for gossip.  It turned out that it wasn’t such a good place, for some reason, the entire kitchen staff sang and danced all day.  The dances were even well choreographed.  What type of kitchen staff does that?  It’s obvious that someone realized who they were and decided to put on a show for them.  She… I… she feels I betrayed her trust and… she isn’t wrong.”

                “They sang and danced?” Cassandra was taken aback.  She tried to envision what that would look like.  She made a disgusted noise, but secretly thought it could be fun.    “What about your other companions from the Blight, are there any who might talk to her on your behalf or mediate between you two?  I don’t want you to just give up on your friendship.”

                “Really?” Leliana was surprised that Cassandra was pushing this.  She thought.  “I’ve heard that Zevran’s little… friend, Kallian Tabris joined the Qun.  I hadn’t heard that he joined as well, but they are both still in Kirkwall.  Oghren is with the Grey Wardens of Amaranthine.  They’re reportedly on their way to Tantervale.  I don’t think Elissa would listen to him, though.  They haven’t always gotten along.  She pretty much thinks he’s a drunken, blustering fool.”  Sten had returned to Par Vollen, but Leliana wasn’t going to mention him.

                “Is there anyone else she might still listen to?” Cassandra pressed.  She secretly was enjoying hearing where these wonderful heroes were now.

                “She listened to Morrigan, the smug, self-serving witch, but I have no idea where she is now,” Leliana confessed.  “She disappeared right after the Blight.  That would leave Wynne.  She was going to take Shale to Tevintor, but I know she has been seen in Amaranthine and Val Royeaux.  The last I heard, she was talking about seeing a friend who was staying in an ancient fortress somewhere in the Western Approach.  I can send word to Val Royeaux and track her down, since it sounds like she’s in Orlais.  I wonder why, she is one of the mages of Kinloch Hold.”

                “Has she escaped?” Cassandra’s hand went to her sword.

                “No, she wouldn’t,” Leliana smiled wistfully.  “I’m sure Greagoire just gives her that much freedom.  He seems to have a soft spot for her.  Besides, she’s a Veteran of the Fifth Blight; she’s earned the right to do what she pleases.”  Why should she be trapped in a tower after she proved her strength and valor against an archdemon?

                The doors leading into the office where Leliana and Cassandra were ensconced opened and a chantry sister walked in.  “Knight Captain Capaldi has returned.  Bann Teagan is with him.”

                “Sister Wittaker, please go to the royal palace and make an appointment with Lady Grainne there for myself and Teagan,” Cassandra couldn’t believe what the Fereldens were putting her through.

                “Yes, My Lady,” Wittaker bowed and left.

                They could hear Capaldi’s voice before he walked in.  “I can’t believe you two slept with him,” as he opened the door, they could see that he was reprimanding two of his Templars.  “The man is not only about to be married, but have you not heard of Dragon Pox?  They have at least three reported cases in Amaranthine.  Who knows how far that is going to spread, especially since one of the Wardens in Vigil’s Keep who has it insists she can still fight.  Lady Cassandra, Lady Leliana, I’m sorry you had to overhear some of that.  It seems that Lieutenants Ryan and Amanda were unable to keep their armor on last night around the bann.”  The stricken looking Templars stood behind him, trying not to look anyone in the eye.

                “It’s all right,” Leliana assured the Knight Captain.  “I’m well aware of Teagan’s… habits.”

                “We will pass him off to the royals as soon as possible,” Cassandra assured him.  “As soon as this wedding takes place, we will be done with them until we are required to ensure Teagan and Isolde’s safe return to Redcliffe.  We’ll all be happier when that happens.”

 

 

                The day after Teagan arrived in Denerim, Queen Elissa departed with Lord Neill and Lady Cathasaigh.  She and her beloved husband said goodbye most of the night in their private quarters, clinging to each other.

                “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she swore as she kissed him goodbye.

                “Then I’ll be off to the Free Marches with Teagan to try and convince our people to come back home,” he reminded her.

                “Are we really going to make the Divine’s Right Hand stick around in the Chantry until then?” She kissed her husband again and then yet again.

                “I like the idea of making a Seeker and Templars suffer like that,” he had grown up around such people, going crazy in the chantry.  “I’m a bad, bad man.”

                “Yes, well, you’re my bad, bad man,” she kissed him again.  “We’ll be together after that.  Good luck with Teagan.  Keep his hands off you.”

                “It’s you he wants,” Alistair pointed out.  “He’s made that a little too plain.”

                “Yes, well, I have all the man I want already and I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she was gone before Teagan arrived at the castle.

 

 

                A week later, Elissa was in the West Hills watching the arl still trying to win over his grandson.  It was apparent that the only way to do that would be to take the boy to Gwaren to continue watching over his friend.

                Meanwhile, Eamon was adjusting to no longer being an arl and watching his wife be bound to another man, and that man be bound to her, in the eyes of the Maker.  His son was locked in Kinloch Hold and his brother now possessed not only his holdings, but his family as well.  All he had left was a woman half his age who was supposed to be spying on the queen, but couldn’t tell him why she had gone south yet again.  At that moment, he would gladly trade her to get back what he had lost.


	60. That was easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallian infiltrates the Qun

Kallian was still a bit astonished at how easy it had been to infiltrate the Qunari.  With the great number of elves in Kirkwall’s alienage who had already defected to the Qun, it had been relatively easy to join their ranks.  She had only to rant about what she had seen in the alienage and tell the truth about Kirkwall’s guard.  It seemed her reputation for trying to protect her people had preceded her and she was welcomed by the Qunari.  Indeed, the Arishok thought her defection a coup.

                She had a strange device, that seemed to work like a sending crystal, which let her give reports to the Doctor.  She had few to give so far.  Her biggest worry was that the Arishok seemed to be in an unusually good mood.  She wondered why, until the gossip started.

                An elf who used to work in the Viscount’s office, told her that the Viscount’s son, Seamus was joining the Qun.  He believed the Arishok had been working towards this goal for years, having his men court the boy’s interest and proselyte to him.  Now it had worked.  “The problem is that the Viscount can’t just let him go,” the elf explained.  “His opponents and constituents alike would not stand by while he allowed it.  Things are going to heat up in Kirkwall and I’m afraid there may be an explosion.”

                Kallian was afraid of the same thing.  The tensions running through the entire city were akin to those in Denerim right before the darkspawn attacked.  Something was coming.


	61. A Knight at the Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen begins to doubt Meredith, then joins Hawke at the Hanged Man. Meanwhile, Leandra is one a date.

There comes a time when the scabs that covered the cuts and tears in one’s soul begin to peel away and that soul is free again and stronger than before.  Cullen wasn’t sure why that thought popped into his head as he stopped to see yet another mage go through the Rite of Tranquility.  He knew there was an unusually high number of blood mages in Kirkwall and they were obviously infecting their brethren with their lunacy, but Colleen had passed her harrowing and he had never seen any sign of blood magic from her.  How many had he seen any signs of blood magic in in Kenloch Hold, though? He reminded himself of the consequence of letting rebellion and blood magic to go unchecked.

                Cullen turned away, thinking how much he was looking forward to a night of Wicked Grace at the Hanged Man again.  He needed to warn Hawke that Meredith was beginning to make noises about the rumors of an apostate mage in Darktown.  There were only two reasons she hadn’t made a move against Anders yet.  One was that he was friends with Hawke and Hawke had enough power in Kirkwall to make things difficult for Meredith, even if Marian didn’t realize it.  Meredith had yet to learn that Anders and Hawke were more than just friends.  The other was that the rumors also claimed the mage was a Grey Warden.  There had been a great ado in Ferelden when Templars had attempted to capture an apostate who happened to be a Grey Warden.  The Crown had gotten involved and the Wardens had sent a strongly worded letter to the Divine. 

He might also grab Carver to go with him.  The younger Templar had tried to hide the disappointment he felt last time Cullen had taken him and Marian had decided to stay home.  He just hoped Carver’s mother didn’t show up with a bunch of men again.  He had gotten out of Marian, later, that her mother had indeed been seen in the company of all three men at other times, as well.  She confided that Leandra had once been betrothed to the Comte De Lancie, and that she had left him for Malcolm Hawke.  Marina suspected that the pair was entering into some sort of illicit relationship.  He couldn’t see what Leandra saw in the Comte, but he didn’t understand women at all.

“Knight Captain,” one of his subordinates, Lieutenant Smith, ran to him.  “Meredith was worried that you forgot to take your lyrium today, as busy as you are.  She sent this, already mixed.”  The lieutenant hand him a bottle.

“Why is she concerned with my lyrium intake?” Cullen had missed his morning dose.

“She worries about all her people,” Smith shrugged as Cullen took the bottle and swallowed.  “We are all that stand between Kirkwall and destruction at the hands of blood mages and abominations.  She likes those of us who don’t forget that.”

 

Varric had wanted to talk to Marian alone, before their game began.  He was disappointed to see her holding Anders hand as she walked in.  Blondie made her happy.  There was no doubt about that.  He was just worried about Justice and Ander’s fanatical devotion to his cause.  He watched as the pair shared a quick kiss and then split apart.  Anders went to order drinks while Marian went to talk to a nearby Templar.

He could overhear Ander’s conversation with the bartender.  “Have you heard any news lately?”

“I have news straight out of Ferelden,” the bartender had found that by keeping fresh news from the Free March’s neighbor to the south, he courted many Ferelden born customers.  Varric wondered if the fact that both Anders and Hawke were from Ferelden was part of their attraction to each other.

“What is going on back home?” Anders wondered.

“It seems there is a new Teyrn of Gwaren,” the tavern keeper announced.  “And she is barely seven years old.  She would have been an infant when the Blight ended.”

“Why would a teyrn be given to a little girl?” Anders wondered.

“I don’t know,” the tavern keeper shrugged.

Varric turned his attention to Hawke.  She was talking to an older Templar who seemed to have been drinking heavily.  “Ser Rodrick,” she was saying.  “Thank goodness I’ve found you.”

“Uh,” he weaved unsteadily on his feet.  “Who are you?”

“I’m here to report Ser Conrad,” she gripped the upper rim of his armor.

“I know him,” one of Rodrick’s eyes appeared to be swelling shut, even though he did not appear as if he had been in a fight.  “Did he do something?”

“One moment,” Marian stepped back and gave Rodrick a good once over.  “Are you well?”

Rodrick tried to wave off the question, but somehow missed the wave.  “Oh, you know.  It’s hard to think sometimes, but I will do my duty.  If you’ve seen something… um… suspicious, let me know.”

“Last night, I saw Ser Conrad sacrificing a goat… to the Great Demon,” Marian’s voice raised a pitch.  “Then he howled, loudly.”

“W-What?” Rodrick was taken aback.  “Demon?”

“Oh, yes,” Marian confirmed.  “He was carrying on about how he wanted to do… demony things.”

“What?” Rodrick gasped.  “No!”

“I tell you, that Ser Conrad must be an abomination or something,” she actually gasped out the word ‘abomination’.

“This needs to be reported!” Rodrick was trying to pull himself back together.  “I can’t believe it.”

Marian watched him leave and then went and sat down next to Varric.  He chuckled and took a drink.  “He sacrificed a goat, huh?”

“Do you see any goats around here?”  Marian pointed out.  “No, because Ser Conrad sacrificed them all.”

“I wanted to talk to you a second, without our friends around,” Varric confided.

“Then you better talk fast,” Marian jutted her chin to wear Isabela was walking out of the back of the tavern, with two men trailing behind her.  One looked as if he was planning to hang on to her, but she was obviously done with them.

“I thought she was worried about catching Dragon Pox,” Varric muttered.  “Anyway, you know that I’m fond of Blondie, but I’m worried about you.  You two seem to be getting close and… you do realize he’s possessed… right?”

“Don’t worry; I’m only sleeping with him.  There is nothing going on between Justice and I,” she assured him.  “Well, there was that one time when his eyes flared blue while he was… but it was still Anders in control.”

“Waffles,” Varric shook his head.

“Varric, you know me better than anyone,” she reminded him.  “Have I ever given you the impression that I’m turned _off_ by crazy?”

“Point taken,” he conceded as Isabela sat down with them.  He also watched as Cullen walked in, Carver behind him.  “It looks like Curly invited your brother.”  Cullen went to talk with Anders and the bartender as Carver tried to sit down beside Marian.  “Hey, Junior.”

“Varric,” Carver nodded to him.  He was surprised when Marian slung a leg across the chair and nodded to a seat beside Isabela.  “Is there something wrong with the chair?”

“She wants it for the abomination,” Fenris growled as he joined them. 

“Isn’t that one of your ribbons?” Carver studied the red ribbon tied around Fenris’ wrist.

Marian remained quiet, she had noticed the ribbon before; but she refused to comment on it.  Fenris had been wearing it since the night she’d slept with him.  He sported the ribbon, but had abandoned her bed quickly enough.  She just figured it was Tevintor tradition that was equivalent to notches in the bed post.  He would wear one for every person he bedded, and then ran from.  He did seem to be acting like a betrayed lover since she and Anders had, finally, become a couple, though.  She turned and listened to the bartender as he chatted with her to fellow Fereldens.

“I’ve also heard that the old Arl of Redcliffe has given up his position to his brother,” the barkeeper was saying.  “Not only did his brother take his position, but his wife as well.”

“Is that Cullen and Anders standing next to each other?” Aveline observed as she and Donnic joined the others at their table.  “Aren’t you worried that the Templar is going to try to drag your boyfriend away, Hawke?”

“No,” Marian shook her head.  “I’m sure you’d do the right thing for Kirkwall and stop him.”

“How does the guard’s captain claim that protecting an apostate is the right thing for Kirkwall?” Aveline teased.

“If something happened to him, the people of Darktown and Lowtown would riot,” Marian pointed out.  “He is their healer and they can’t afford to pay for the Chantry sanctioned ones.  _Candles don’t pay for themselves_ ,” she imitated Sebastian’s voice.  “Then there is the fact that he is a Grey Warden and they would find out that the Templars took one of their own.  Believe me, I’ve ensured that if the Templars try to take him, the Wardens will know immediately.  Then there is the fact that I would storm the Gallows and even if I didn’t succeed in freeing him, I’d guarantee there’d be a blood bath.”

“Point taken,” Aveline sighed.

“Would you really?” Carver hadn’t heard about his sister and the apostate.

“She would,” Jack also came to the table; he had his arms slung around Sebastian and Merrill.  “I suggest we play cards instead, though.”

Cullen and Anders, finally, joined them as well.

“Did you hear about the strange migration of the pigeoncide going on in Southern Thedas?” Cullen wondered.

“What?  Pigeons?” Carver was confused and distracted when Anders moved Marian’s leg from the chair beside her and slid into its seat.  The mage then scooted closer to her and handed her a drink.

“There had been a decline in the pigeon population in Ferelden,” Cullen explained.  “It was as if someone was purposely targeting the birds.  It did finally stop in Ferelden, but now Orlais is being hit.”

“Who would hurt birds?” Merrill shuddered.  “Someone needs to protect them.”

“I’m sure the empress is looking into it,” Jack patted her knee.  “Although… Sebastian and I could take a trip to Val Royeaux and see if we can… find anything.”

“Um…” Sebastian was taken aback.  “I doubt Elthina would O.K. such a trip.”

“Oh, come on,” Jack flashed him a smile.  “Pigeons are the Maker’s creatures, too.”

“So, how are things with mother?” Carver wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was pretty sure Jack was trying to seduce a chantry brother.

“Oh, she’s moving into her own house,” Marian announced.  “It is smaller than the estate, but less… conspicuous.”

“What?” Carver looked at the others who were all gazing at Isabela as she shuffled the cards.  “Why would she move?  Doesn’t that mean you’ll be alone?”

“No, I won’t be alone,” Marian looked studiously at the card Isabela had dealt to her, as if she could make the cards she needed appear by will alone.  “I have Bohdan and Sandal there, as well as Oriana.  Plus… Anders lives with me now.”

“He what!”  Carver dropped his cards on the table, face up and stood.

“Sit down, Templar,” Cullen ordered.  “And pick up your cards; Isabel and Varric already have them memorized.”

“Ser,” Carver gathered his hand up and picked up the next card that Isabela dealt to him.  Then he glared at Anders.  “I’m still watching you.” 

“Oh, the Viscount wants to see you Marian,” Aveline changed the subject.  “He would like you in his office first thing in the morning.”

Marian wondered why she kept helping people like the Viscount for little thanks, and then she glanced at the two Templars at the table.  Oh, yes, she didn’t want Meredith getting any more power.  “Fine, I’ll be there.”

Anders reached over, under the table, and gently squeezed her leg.  She put her hand over his.  “Do you know what’s wrong?” He spoke up.

Aveline shook her head.  “He’s being closed mouth about this.  So why did your mother move out?”

“She and the Comte De Launcet feel it’s easier to carry out their illicit affair if she’s living in a less pretentious and obvious house,” Marian announced.  “He’s footing the bill for everything.”

“She’s what!”  Carver shot to his feet again.

“Our mother is having an illicit affair,” Marian shrugged.  “She figured her children were taken care of and started… taking care of her own needs.”

“As long as you’re up, Templar,” Cullen lifted his glass.  “Go get me a refill.  I hear she ran off with an apostate last time she lived here; becoming the mistress of another noble can’t be any worse.”

“His son is one of the mages in the Gallows,” Carver grumbled. 

“I also hear his wife is as empty headed as nobles come,” Cullen shrugged.  “Why don’t you play cards now and worry about any new brothers or sisters later.”  He was wondering if he should mention to Meredith that the Viscount had trouble brewing or not.


	62. Reprehensible Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Viscount wants Marian to bring his son home yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sightly NSFW at the beginning.

Marian quietly moaned as her dream took a strange turn.  In the dream, she had been battling Templars.  The Templars had been after              a small infant lying in a cradle and she had been defending the child.  Then the Arishok had appeared and said that the baby’s existence was not the will of the Qun and he had to follow the will of the Qun.  So she prepared to battle all of them.  Then the Grey Wardens appeared, complaining that Daylen made a poor Warden, because he couldn’t get the dance moves down for the annual Warden dance off.  They needed Anders, because he had better moves.

Then she found herself lying in a green field with the sun shining down on her.  Butterflies came down and began fluttering against her neck, her breasts, and her stomach.  She let out a little moan of pleasure.  Then one landed on her lips, only the pressure on her lips increased and she opened her eyes.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Anders smiled at her before bringing his lips to hers again.  “I would have let you sleep longer, but you need to speak to the Viscount.  Remember?”

She moaned.  “If you wanted me to get out of this bed immediately, you shouldn’t have gotten me so excited.”  She slid a hand down his chest and then lower, delighted to find that his body obviously didn’t want her out of their bed.

“Do I need to tell your mother on you?” He teased.

“My mother is having an illicit affair if you recall,” she wrapped her arms and legs around him.  “Gamlen and Carver are both completely scandalized.  I don’t know how the family is going to live it down.  Being a good daughter, I must keep attention off of her by being even more scandalous.”

“Is that so?” He kissed her again, instinctively maneuvering her into place.  “So by letting you be late to see the Viscount, as I bring you pleasure again and again, we are serving the good of the Amell and Hawke family.”

“Exactly,” she moaned as he lightly stroked her.

“Good to know,” he once more before thrusting into her.

 

 

“I needed to see you first thing,” the Viscount griped when Marian Hawke entered his office.  “What kept you so long?” 

Marian glanced at Anders, but then sat down in a chair in the Viscount’s office.  She swung her feet up to perch them on the edge of his desk.  “I had the strangest dream this morning.  There was a baby that Meredith was after, as were the Qunari.  Then the Grey Wardens wanted Anders to come back to compete in a dance off.”

The Viscount blinked.  “I wonder if part of your dream could be prophetic.”

“I am a very good dancer,” Anders agreed.

“You are?” Marian sat up strait.  “Then why haven’t you taken me dancing and when did you have time to learn to dance?”

“The Templars don’t dance, but that doesn’t mean the mages have to be uncivilized as well,” Anders shrugged.  “We danced in Kenloch Hold.  You can ask Cullen about it, but don’t remind him that I was there.  I really don’t think he remembers me.”

“How could he ever forget someone as handsome as you?” Marian teased.

“He had a crush on a friend of mine,” Anders reminded her.  “I’ve told you about Neria Surana.”

“Ah yes,” Marian recalled.  “Daylen’s… friend.”

“Yes, anyway, I wasn’t referring to dancing,” the Viscount interrupted.

“Why haven’t you taken me dancing?” Marian ignored him for a moment.

“You haven’t asked,” Anders lamely pointed out.  “I’ll take you tomorrow night.”

“Good,” she turned back to the Viscount.  “Which part were you talking about?”

“The child threatened by the Qunari,” he began to pace.  “It is apparently not enough that the Qunari define my political life.  They must also infect what I hold personal.  It is my son, Seamus.  The life you saved, he would squander it by converting to the Qun.  He has left for the Qunari compound.  Please, Serah Hawke.  Convince Seamus to come home.”

“The Arishok is accepting local converts,” this surprised Marian.  “He has nothing good to say about Kirkwall or its people, though.”

“I can not understand him,” the Viscount rubbed his forehead.  “Maker knows I tried.  He landed with what, a few hundred men?  Add up the deaths and defections, and the Arishok must need to bolster his ranks.”  The Viscount’s voice became bitter.  “I’m sure my son is quite the symbolic prize.”

“He’s old enough to make his own decisions,” Marian pointed out.  “I can hardly drag him away from the compound by his ear.”

“He’s taken a great deal of inspiration from you,” the Viscount’s smile was sad.  “I want to allow his idealism, but not blindly.  At best my opponents will claim my office is now in Qunari hands.  At worst… I lose my son.”

“Meredith will indeed use this to her advantage and to wrestle more power,” Anders pointed out.

“Did anyone else see him leaving for the compound?” Marian had no doubt that the Knight Commander had spies all over Kirkwall.

“He made no secret of it,” the Viscount inhaled deeply through his nose.  “I’m sure he intended it as another one of his ‘statements’ about closer relations.  This is not the time for him to do this.  Matters are… delicate.”

“It’s politically dangerous,” Hawke agreed.

“The office must remain strong, Serah Hawke,” the Viscount reminded her.  “The alternative… is ugly.”

“I don’t know, if Meredith tried to wear something else; something less homicidally inspired than she might be attractive,” Marian decided.

“No, the ugliness from inside would still come out,” Anders insisted.

Marian rubbed the bridge of her nose.  “This is going to get ugly one way or another.  Let’s try not to let it get Templars Ruling Everything ugly.  This is only going to end in trouble.”

“Fitting,” the Viscount pointed out.  “That’s where it started.  My son is not a fool.  He isn’t the type to get involved in a land war in Orlais.  He will listen to reason.  And you are in the best position to offer that opportunity.  Please, do what you can.”

Marian stood.  “We’ll go grab Aveline, Varric, and Fenris.  Hopefully, they can reason their way out of this.”

“Did you just use the words Fenris and reason in the same sentence, dearest?” Anders shook his head.  “This _is_ going to get ugly.”


	63. Nero's in Kirkwall and He's Got His Fiddle Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens go after another Old God and then head for Kirkwall.

“Which one of you asked what could go wrong?” Sigrund screamed at the newer recruits.

“At least we only had to fight darkspawn before we killed the old god,” Daylen pointed out.

“Sure,” Neria was casting lightning around her.  “That was the easy part, since there weren’t that many.  I told you to be suspicious of that.”  Her staff glowed, keeping the shadows at bay.  Some of the shadows were moving on their own.

“It’s a good thing you brought us,” Bethany commented as she threw a fireball in front of the group. 

As the shadows moved, Neria ordered her Wardens to run.  They made it through two tunnels before things began to creep in the darkness again.

“The TARDIS is around the next corner,” the Doctor assured them.  “We only need to get that far and I can get the survivors to the surface.”

“I’m sorry,” Neria looked to one of the Wardens.  “I’m so sorry, but this is why I brought you.  You weren’t going to make it much longer, Becca.”

The Warden, who was still covered in boils and whose face was swelling around the jaw, shook her head.  “No, I can get better.  You can’t sacrifice me.”

Neria nodded to Oghren.  He picked the disease ridden Warden up and threw her into the shadows in front of them.  The Vashta Nerada swarmed.  “Run!”  She commanded again.

Rose looked back at the woman.  “I usually don’t approve of human sacrifice, but…”

“Run,” The Doctor grabbed her hand as he led them to the TARDIS.  “Everyone in.”

“There is no way we are all going to fit in there,” Nate protested, but he still followed orders.

Daylen gasped as he looked around.  “It’s… it’s… bigger on the inside!”

“That’s what you said when we were teenagers,” Neria quipped.

Daylen grabbed her hand and continued to wonder around.  “Have you seen such wonders, my darling?”

“I’ve been in here before,” she yanked her hand back.  Turning, she saw Nate frowning at them.  She really needed to find a girl to distract him.  She had agreed to give Daylen a second chance, as he had proven he was learning self-control.  However, she wanted to take things slow in that department and now she felt guilty for hurting Nate.  Truth be told, neither held her heart and she wasn’t sure she wanted to give it again.

“Let’s go,” the Doctor ran to the controls and the TARDIS disappeared from the Deep Roads.  He grinned at Neria.  “There are only three Old Gods left.”

  

 

                The TARDIS did not return the Wardens to Amarnathine.  Instead it popped up in the Vinmark Mountains.

                “Where are we?” Rose looked around.

                “These are the Vinmark Mountains,” Varric reported.  “We’re halfway between Ostwick and Kirkwall.”

                The Doctor looked in each direction.  “I know that trouble is brewing in Kirkwall.”

                “When isn’t it?” Varric wondered.

                The Doctor looked back towards Ostwick.  “I have a feeling Evie is in trouble again.  Varric, I want you to take Bethany and check on her.  I would think that Lavellan would be in Kirkwall, trying to keep her people from joining the Qun, but she might be trying for Trevelyan again.”

                “We’ll take care of her,” Varric promised.  “Come on, Sunshine.  Grab your pack; we’re off to be heroes again.”

                The Doctor turned to Rose.  “As are we.  Nero’s in Kirkwall and he’s getting out his fiddle.”

“Who’s Nero?” Neria wanted to know.


	64. Just a Typical Day in Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south as Marian follows Seamus' trail and walks into a trap that goes decidedly south.

“Where the battle rages, there the loyalty of the soldier is proved,” Elanna Lavellan quoted.  “It was a former chantry priest, Martyn Luthir or something like that, who said this, but they are words to heed in times like this.”

The two elves before her both blinked.  “So you’re saying that by joining the Qun, we are betraying our real gods and we should join this cult of Fen’ Harel instead?” One of them asked.

“I’m saying that joining the Qun won’t fix any problems,” she insisted.  “Fen’ Harel is real and he wants to bring back the former glory of the elves.  Even if he weren’t, though, you would be abandoning everything your people have fought and suffered for if you joined them.  They will force you to turn on your own people, those you leave behind.  You will have no individuality and they won’t care that you don’t want to kill city elves.  There is nothing there, but the will of the Qun.”  Another thought inspired her.  “Besides, their Tamassran decide who get to mate.  You may never have sex again if you join them.”

“Is that why the Arishok is so stuffy and rigid?” The second elf wondered.

“Probably,” Elanna agreed.

“I don’t care,” the first city elf insisted.  “I can’t be here any longer.  Kallian joined, so I will too.”  He went to the gates of the compound and spoke with the guards.  One Qunari guard patted him on the back and let him in.

“Forget it,” the second elf shook her head.  “What do you need me to do, my lady?  I will stand with my people.”

Elanna smiled at her.  She had been trying to keep the elves of Kirkwall from joining the Qun and trying to add them to the army she was building for Solas.  “Come with me, I’ll take you to your people.  We will never ask you to raise your sword against another elf and you will be helping to bring back the rightful place of our people.”

“But you’re Dalish,” the second elf pointed out.

“I’m an elf, the same as you,” Elanna insisted.  “It’s time we forget this flat and knife ear nonsense.  We are one people who were forcibly subjugated by the Chantry and we shall rise back up.”

The second elf shrugged.  “O.K.  That sounds good.”

Elanna became momentarily distracted as she watched Marian Hawke approach.  Luckily, Jack wasn’t with her.  Elanna would need to time jump soon.  She didn’t want to be in town when things got ugly and things were about to get really ugly.

 

 

“Don’t I know her?” Marian watched a familiar looking blonde elf hurry away as they approached.

“I’ve seen her around,” Varric confirmed.  “I think she belongs to some strange cult that she tends to recruit other elves to join.”

“Fenris,” Marian was glad that Fenris was still with her, he seemed to growl every time he saw her and Anders together.  “I’m going to need your help when we talk to the Arishok.”

“I’ll help in any way I can, Marian,” he promised.

“I hope the Arishok hasn’t grown too attached to the Viscount’s boy,” Anders took Marian’s hand as they walked through the gates into the Qunari compound.

Marian noticed another blonde elf that she knew.  Wasn’t that Kallian, Merrill’s neighbor who defended the elves in the alienage?  If they lost her, the elves would suffer even more.

“Serah Hawke,” the Arishok greeted her, from the throne his people had set up for him in their compound. 

“I’m here about the Viscount’s son,” she announced.

“Are you?” the Arishok leaned forward and then looked down.  “In four years I have made no threat, and fanatics have line up to hate us simply because we exist.  But despite lies and fears, bas still beg me to let them come to the Qun.  They hunger for purpose.  The son has made a choice.  You will not deny him that.”

“Did he make the choice without undue influence?” Aveline challenged.

“Converting the Viscount’s son… his opposition will have a field day,” Marian observed.

“And?” The Arishok obviously didn’t give a care.

“The enemy of your enemy should be your friend?” She pointed out.  “I’m sure you have heard that before in the Qun.”

“I don’t fear the whole of them together, and it is not my role to reject the free choice of viddathari,” the Arishok declared.  “The son responded to his own demand of the Qun.  He is neither my slave nor my prisoner.”

“Fenris, you talk to him,” Marian turned away for a moment before she said something she might regret later.

Fenris took a step forward and grunted.  The Arishok grunted back.

“He is not even here,” the Arishok revealed.  “He went to his father.  Ask the Viscount why he would send you and a letter both.”

Something was strange about that.  “I don’t think he would.  Do you?”

The Arishok waved his arm; it was more out of habit than a pure dismissal.  “They are meeting at the chantry.  A last, pointless, appeal, I assume.”

“I take it you have never had children,” Jack walked up, joining the group.  He nodded to Marian.  “I heard there was trouble and thought I’d join you.”

“You are most welcome,” Marian assured him.  “Although, I know you and the Arishok don’t always see eye to eye.  I suspect he’s just jealous of your coat.”

“I’m not something the Qun can explain or handle,” Jack jutted his chin up at the Arishok and then winked at him.

“The Viscount would involve the chantry?” Anders was shocked.

“No,” Marian was certain he wouldn’t, he didn’t want Elthina to know what was going on.  “But we know someone who would.  Mother Petrice.”

“A suspect in many things,” the Arishok agreed.  “If she has threated someone under my command again, there is only one response.”

Marian looked to Fenris, this is why she had brought him.  He shook his head vehemently.  She turned back to the Arishok.  “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation,” she didn’t even believe that.  “I just can’t think of it right now.”

“Her intent is obvious,” the Arishok’s tone never changed.  “And what the Qun demands is clear.  This is the last insult I intend to suffer.  Resolve this, or her hiding place will be reduced to rubble.  I will be watching Hawke.”

Varric glanced at his companions.  “What is that smell?  Why does this place always smell?”

“I don’t know,” Hawke sighed.  She glanced at Fenris who was giving a farewell grunt to the Arishok.  Then she looked at Jack, whose coat billowed as he turned to leave.  “Thank you for arriving to help.  Is there anything you might suggest, besides going to the chantry and hoping to get to Seamus before Petrice?”

“Nope,” he began leading the way out of the compound.  “I would say time is of the essence.”

“I agree,” she followed.  “Aveline, can you send any guards into the chantry to make sure that Seamus is all right?”

“Elthina doesn’t like me sending guards into the chantry,” Aveline assured her.  “The conversation we had last time I tried was… unpleasant.  She has made it clear that the Templars are the only armed force that she will allow through her doors.”

“Maker forbid anyone who can challenge her Templar bullies be allowed in their place,” Anders muttered as he slid an arm around Hawke.

“Let’s just try to get to Seamus,” Marian was afraid of what Petrice might have planned.

 

 

Everything was quiet, too quiet.  The last time Marian had seen the chantry this quiet, it had been a trap.  She reached out and squeezed Ander’s hand.  She could see Seamus on the dais, his head bowed.  Something was definitely wrong.

“I don’t like this,” Jack murmured, scanning the area.

“Even chantry sisters need sleep,” Fenris insisted.

Marian walked back out the door for a moment and scanned for Templars; afraid that this may not be a trick by Petrice, but a trap set by Meredith to capture herself and Anders.

“Marian,” Sebastian ran up the step to her.  “What are you doing at the chantry at this hour?”

“Have you seen Seamus, the Viscount’s son?” She questioned.

Sebastian walked into the building.  “Is that him,” he indicated the top of the head that was all they could see of Seamus.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Varric insisted.

“Me, too,” Aveline agreed.  “Marian, be careful.”

Marian softly walked up the stairs towards Seamus, he didn’t move an inch.  He was kneeling, his back now to her, head bowed.  When she touched his shoulder, his lifeless body fell over.

“Serah Hawke,” Sister Petrice emerged from one of the side rooms and she wasn’t alone.  With her were a Templar and three armed parishioners.  “Look at what you have done.  To pounce upon the Viscount’s son, a repentant convert, in the chantry itself?  A crime with no excuse.  Your Qunari masters will finally answer.”

“What did I tell you?” Varric shook his head.  “And it’s ‘It is a crime with no excuse’.  If you are going to try and frame people for your crimes, Petrice, learn to speak the king’s tongue properly.”

“You don’t really think you can frame someone else for your crimes do you, Petrice?” Jack shook his head and tsked.

“All this will do is make people hate you,” Marian warned Petrice.

Petrice wasn’t worried.  Her campaign against the Qunari had been perfect.  “I have kept the fear of the Qunari fresh in every sermon, every prayer.  They will know whose word to believe.  When people learn of this attack, they will rise; not zealots or the unknowing, but the true majority.”

“At least you admit your followers and dumb zealots, Petrice,” Varric pointed out. 

Marian thought Petrice’s acknowledgement about the intelligence of her followers to be only a small part of her problems.  “You won’t get the Qunari ousted; you’ll get a slaughter on both sides.”

“To die untested would be a real crime,” Petrice professed.  “People need the opportunity to defend faith, starting with you.”  She turned to the followers behind her.  They regarded her with narrowed eyes and slack jaws.  “Earn your reward in this life and the next!  These heretics must die!”

“Petrice missed her real calling in life,” Anders cast heroic auras over his friends.  “She should have been a Templar.”

“She does give Meredith a run for the title of Most Crazy Person in Kirkwall,” Marian cast a fireball at her attackers.

“Remind me to tell you about the crusades in the ancient history of my people,” Jack drew his sword and engaged the Templar.

“Petrice, this is not what Andraste wants!” Sebastian protested even as he cocked his bow to defend himself and his friends.

Even more unhinged zealots poured out of side rooms and attacked.

“I didn’t realize this many people listened during Petrice’s sermons,” Varric observed.  “I usually nap when I’m in the chantry.  Oh, who am I kidding, I’m really at the Hanged Man when I claim I’m heading to the chantry, these people are the reason why.”  He let loose bolt after bolt, taking out the untrained masses.

“They are as crazed as Tevintor Magisters,” Fenris agreed as he cut one of his attackers in half.

“If you surrender now, my guards will go easy on you,” Aveline offered.  When no one took her up on the offer, she shrugged.  “O.K. I’ll take care of keeping order in this town myself.”  She shield bashed the closes zealot and stabbed another.

“Petrice is not going to have any parishioners left when she’s done,” Jack ran another deranged villager through; the Templar lay quite dead at his feet.  I hear she lost a bunch when she abducted a small group of Qunari before.”  He had also heard that the Doctor had had a hand in saving those Qunari, but had been unable to confirm the rumor.

Marian still held her staff up as she looked around the room.  There were piles of dead bezerked chantry zealots, but Petrice had left the room.  Then she noticed her coming down with Grand Cleric Elthina. 

“Do you see, Your Grace?” Petrice was asking.  “Traitors attacking the very core of the Chantry!  They defile with every step!”

“That is ‘Traitors are’,” Varric corrected her.  “Really, were you too busy finding out who was the least faithful of your fellow sisters as a child to take advantage of the Chantry’s excellent educational possibilities?  You couldn’t bother how to learn to speak Common correctly?”

“There is death in every corner, young mother,” Elthina addressed Petrice.  “It is as you predicted all too well.”

“You can’t actually believe her,” Sebastian objected.  The very thought that his mentor, his Elthina, would be so easily duped bruised his heart.

Marian realized that Elthina wasn’t so easily duped.  “She’s on to you, Petrice.  Quick, lie harder.  Perhaps you should use proper Common when you do so this time, though.”

Petrice was incensed.  “Don’t you spout your Qunari filth.  This is a hand of the Divine.”

“How many hands does the Divine have?” Jack wondered.  “I’ve heard of the Right Hand of the Divine and the Left Hand of the Divine.  She has more?”

“I have ears, Mother Petrice,” Elthina’s volume rose.  “The Maker would have me use them.  Serah Hawke, is it?”

“Yes, we’ve met before,” Marian reminded her.  Was she so unmemorable?  “Viscount Dumar’s son is dead, he was killed here in your name.”

“I’m sure my name wouldn’t like that,” Elthina turned to her underling, knowing of the two who would be more likely to strike at Seamus Dumar.  “Petrice?”

“Seamus Dumar was a Qunari Convert!” She reigned in her real anger and hate at that.  “He came here to repent and was murdered!”

Anders looked at Jack.  “The Chantry is even more dangerous than we thought.”

“I have never repented so hard I died,” Jack agreed.

“Love or hate the Qunari, a blind nug could see she took this too far,” Marian addressed Elthina.

“No price is too much when we speak of eternity!” Petrice insisted.

“Eternity is long enough,” Elthina pointed out to her.  “We need not rush to meet it.”

“You have no idea just how long it could be,” Jack muttered.

“They deny the Maker!” Petrice proclaimed.

“I’ve never denied the Maker,” Anders wrapped an arm around Marian.  “Have you, my love?”

“No,” she shook her head.  “You will recall that I called out to him several times this morning.”

“Oh, I remember,” Anders kissed her cheek.

“Even I believe there is a Maker,” Fenris admitted.

“You diminish Him, even as you claim His side,” Elthina declared to Petrice.  “Andraste did not volunteer for the flame.”  She turned to Marian.  “Serah Hawke, you act on behalf of the Viscount?”  When Marian nodded, she continued.  “The young mother has erred in her judgement.                A court will decide her fate.  The Chantry respects the law, and so must she.”

It was only now that Petrice realized that not only did Elthina not believe the story she had so beautifully concocted, but she was withdrawing the protection of the Chantry.  “Grand Cleric?”  She watched as Elthina walked away.  “Grand Cleric!”  She turned to Hawke.

“No!”  Jack’s voice rang out in the chapel.  He charged towards Petrice, at first she thought he was attacking her and then she heard his next words.  “You heard the Grand Cleric’s words; she will be tried for her crimes!”  An arrow embedded in his chest and he slid to the floor, lifeless.  It was then the others saw the Qunari standing on a nearby balcony.

“Jack!”  Sebastian ran to him.  “No!  Not you!  Andraste gave you back to us once; you can’t die on me now.”

Petrice was shocked that the handsome heretic had saved her.  Then another arrow flew over Sebastian’s bent head and embedded in her chest.  A second Qunari stepped out of a nearby doorway.  Petrice looked down at the arrow and then at the Qunari.  How had these savages penetrated the domain of the Maker?  How dare they?  She looked back up to see him unleashing a second arrow.  That one landed in the middle of her forehead, in the same spot that she had helped brand Tranquils with.

Marian looked over at Petrice’s body and then back at the Qunari.  “We protect those of the Qun,” he declared.  “We do not abandon our own,” with that he walked away.

                “What about Jack!” Sebastian wailed, pulling the other man’s head into his lap.  “Grand Cleric?” He looked to where Elthina was walking back up the stairs.

                She stopped and looked down at the scene.  “He died doing what he thought was right.  I’m sure the Maker will accept him into his bosom.  Pray to Andraste for him.”  She turned to Marian.  “Please send for the Viscount.”

                “No!”  Sebastian let his tears fall and dropped his head to Jack’s chest, only for his forehead to smack against the arrow who had taken this dynamic man from him.  He let out of scream of impotent rage and tore the arrow from his friend’s chest.  Then put his head down in its place.  He was startled when a hand cupped the back of his head.  “Please, Andraste, you brought him back to me once, do so again!”

                “So you do care,” it was Jack’s voice.

                Sebastian lifted his head to see the other man grinning at him.  “Sweet… it was Andraste, wasn’t it?  She did bring you back.”

                “If you say so, sweet cheeks,” Jack leaned up and kissed him.

                Sebastian froze, stunned for a moment, and then returned Jack’s kiss enthusiastically.  They were interrupted by a cold voice.  “Don’t forget your vows, Brother Vael,” Elthina admonished and then continued climbing the stairs.

                “I’ll make you some vows tonight,” Jack joked and then kissed Sebastian again.

 

 

                Jack was standing and Marian had thrown a Chantry Banner over Mother Petrice when the Viscount walked in.  “You sent for me?”

                “I’ll handle this,” Aveline walked forward, head bowed.  “My lord, Seamus is… he’s gone to the Maker’s side.”

                “What?” the Viscount stopped in mid-step and weaved.  “What happened?  Where is he?”

                “This way,” Aveline led him towards the body.  “Mother Petrice was trying to frame the Qunari.”  She nodded to the second body.  “The Qunari have already avenged him.”

                The Viscount ran to Seamus’ body and scooped him up in his arms.  “My son, he could not be protected; even here in the heart of the Chantry.  What hope is there for this city when we fail our own so completely?”

                “This is not over, excellency,” Marian pointed out.  The last thing she needed now was for the Viscount to fall apart.  “The city needs a leader.”

                The Viscount looked over at her.  “It does,” then he looked back at his son and bowed his head.  “And I am no longer that person.”  He let his tears come now, his body shaking as he held his son one last time; the man who had once been the small child he had held and rocked to sleep.  “Please, Hawke, leave me.”  He stroked Seamus cheek as his tears fell on the beloved face.

                Anders slid his arm around Marian and led her away, Fenris and Aveline following.

                “Well, shit,” Varric muttered as he joined the group.  “This is not the time for our leader to fall apart.  The Arishok is threatening the city and the only other person to go to is Mad Meredith and her Trusty Templars.”

                “Can anyone slap some reason into the Viscount?” Jack wondered as he and Sebastian joined them as well. 

                “It doesn’t appear so,” Marian cuddled closer to Anders side, noticing Fenris’ growl when she did so.

                “Perhaps I can talk to Grand Enchanter Elthina; she is the head of the Chantry.  Perhaps she can make him see where his duty lies,” Sebastian offered.

                Jack kissed Sebastian’s cheek.  “That’s a great idea.  I think I need you to walk me home, after all I died today.”

                “But Andraste brought you back,” Sebastian sniffed.  He led Jack away.  “You live in the Hanged Man, why don’t I walk you there and we can join the others.”

                “That sounds good,” Jack winked at him.  “I think I need to lie down first, though.”

                “Shouldn’t Jack tell him it wasn’t Andraste?” Aveline wondered.  “This isn’t the first time he has died and come back.”

                “Maybe it is Andraste?” Varric shrugged.  “I haven’t heard another explanation for his power.  Either way, I say we all go get drunk at the Hanged Man.”

                “Justice won’t let me get drunk,” Anders reminded him.

                “You can watch me get drunk and then take me home, where you’ll take advantage of me,” Marian suggested.

                “Let’s go,” Anders led them out of the chantry.

 

 

                “Hmmm…” Varric studied his cards.  “It seems Jack… and Sebastian…are still lying down.”

                “Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Isabella had joined them the moment they walked into the Hanged Man.  “I hear your mother is ‘lying down’ with the Comte de Launcet, Hawke.”

                “Let’s not talk about that,” Marian pleaded.  “I’m happy she has her own life, but she’s living as the other woman with the man she left for my father.”

                “At least he’s not an abomination,” Fenris glared at Anders.

                Anders continued to play.  “I happen to love Marian with all my heart, you know.”

                “Don’t bare your heart to me, I’ll rip it out,” Fenris snarled.

                “Wow, Marian,” Isabela tried to hid her jealousy and failed.  “They’re fighting over you like a bitch in heat.”

                “We were talking about Marian, not you,” Fenris snapped at her.

                “Oh, I could show you a thing or two that would make you my bitch, sweet thing;” Isabela leaned towards him and placed a hand on his thigh.”

                “Children, behave,” Aveline huffed.  Did she really just say that?  “Great, now I’ve become your mother.”

                “Will dad be joining us later?” Marian joked.

                “Donnic has duty tonight,” Aveline sighed.  “With the Viscount in mourning, I doubled guard rotations.  I’m worried about who might take advantage of him being out of commission.”

                “I’m sorry we’re late,” Jack joined them, grinning.  Sebastian followed; his expression was more solemn and serious.

                “Oh, what took you boys so long?” Isabela returned the grin.  “And can I join you next time?”

                Sebastian blanched as he flashed back to when he had taken Jack to his room.  He hadn’t meant to betray his vows… had he?  He had gone to kiss Jack goodnight, still not believing that he had been returned to them.  The next thing he knew, he was drawing the other man closer and pushing that marvelous coat off of his shoulders.  Then Jack had pushed him against the wall and devoured his mouth as their hands scrambled to remove clothes out of their way.  Then those hands were finding flesh as their mouths began to explore.  It had been so long since he’d been with someone else that Sebastian had been more worried about coming too soon than vows made to his beloved Andraste.  When they were finally on the bed, and Jack had slipped into him, he’d made a comment about Sebastian being tight, but it hadn’t been so long that his lover had had any difficulty moving in and out of him.  Indeed, there was no doubt that Jack new what he was doing between the sheets.  He said nothing as he and his paramour both grabbed chairs and joined their friends.

                “We’d like to keep things private for now,” Jack placed a hand on Sebastian’s back and kissed his cheek.  Sebastian said nothing, but didn’t pull away.

                “You aren’t going to tell me how you did it?” Isabela was impressed that anyone had managed to drag Sebastian into their bed.

                “If you’re curious about mechanics, I’m sure there are those at the Blooming Rose who would be willing to illustrate,” Jack picked up his cards as Varric dealt them in.  “For now, I’d like to hear about Aveline’s wedding plans.”

                “How did you…” Aveline stuttered.  “We… Donnic and I… we hadn’t announced our engagement to anyone.”

                “Congratulations,” Marian got up and hugged her.  “I hope I’m at least getting an invitation.”

                “Of course you are,” Aveline assured her.  “As soon as we set a date that is.”

                “O.K., spill, how did he ask or did you?” Varric began peppering her with questions.


	65. It's Only a Trap, if You Don't Know It's a Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Harel's followers make another attempt on Evelyn Trevelyan's life. George the Tranquil meets Varric and Bethany.

“So what do elves call elfroot?” Varric wondered as he and Bethany navigated the Vinmark Mountains.

                “I don’t know,” Bethany admitted, although she did pick a sprig as they passed by.  She would use it to make a healing potion when they camped that night.  “Perhaps just root?  Or maybe the city elves call it Dalish Root and the Dalish elves call it Root of the Dales or something like that.”

                “That could be, Sunshine,” Varric agreed. “I’ve heard one Dalish call it canavaris, though.”

                “What are the names of the other plant the Doctor wants us to find?” Bethany wondered.  He had looked over a message that Neria had received from Queen Elissa and the next thing she knew he was asking them if a plant existed on their planet.  “He called it Monkshood.”

                “The other names were wolfs bane and Bella Donna,” Varric replied.  “At least he produced a picture of it for us.”

                “I wonder why he wants it.” She continued to scan the mountain side.

                “Hopefully to get rid of a certain dread wolf in the future I come from,” Varric revealed.  “He destroyed the veil to the Fade and… let’s just say bad things happened.  There is a last stand of humans and dwarves against him.  It was actually worse before the Doctor arrived, but Solas isn’t defeated yet.”

                “Who is Solas?” She had asked before, but he would never say.

                “He was once a friend,” this was the first time Varric revealed this to her.

                They walked in companionable silence for another hour or so.  “I wonder how Evie is doing,” Bethany had met the young mage before.  The Doctor had wanted her to mentor the girl after he took Morrigan back to her own timeline, but then decided to just have her check on her on occasion.  It seemed that he wasn’t confident about her ability to escape a mage tower if she had to.  She resented that, even if truth be told, she wasn’t too sure either that she could get passed a squad of Templars.

                “As long as Lavellan isn’t going after her, she’ll do fine,” Varric assured her.  “She told me that the Ostwick Circle of Magi is one of the more lax ones.  She even visited her family regularly.”  He had mentioned a few times that he knew Evelyn Trevelyan… or he would know her.  He avoided seeing her on a one on one basis as he was afraid it would mess with the timeline.  He would meet her, officially, in about four years.  “Right now she’s what… eighteen… maybe nineteen?  She will be studying hard and trying to date boys.”

                “Trying?” Bethany raised an eyebrow.   Evie was a bit shy, but that should be the only thing keeping her from having plenty of suitors.  Then she remembered one of the other downsides of Circles of Magi.  The Chantry didn’t allow their mages to marry, much less court one another.  The Templars would do their best to keep them apart.

                “Well… you know, the Chantry and Mages,” Varric shrugged.

                Bethany nodded and they were quiet again until they camped that night.  Varric cooked his famous pottage mix and Bethany brought out their bread and cheese.  He sat on a log behind her, as she leaned against his legs as they ate.  “Varric… when this is all done, do you think the Doctor will succeed in saving Thedas?”

                “Of course, Sunshine,” he reached out and stroked her hair.  “Why?”

                “That means your Bianca, the woman not the crossbow, will be alive again,” she shouldn’t regret that.  The thought should make her happy, it would make him happy and they were… friends.  They were only friends, she reminded herself.

                “It does,” he smiled a little.

                “Were you with her when it… happened?” She glanced at him.

                He frowned at the memory and started playing with her hair without noticing.  “I had just made it back to Orlais… to where she was.  I had gone to find her when the Veil went down.  I had to make sure she was all right.  I went to her workshop first.  She was fighting with her husband, what’s his name.  Her husband had a battle axe.  He was coldly telling her that with all of the spirits and demons flooding our world everyone would assume she was killed by one of those.  He was then going to marry Helga, his real love.  I… I had Bianca, the crossbow, out in a flash, but… it was too late.  I hit him squarely in the back and he went down quickly.  He managed to make his swing, though, and he hit her mid-chest.  Her death would have been faster if I’d left him alone and let him take her head, which was where he was aiming.  We did get to say our goodbyes, though, as she bled to death.”

                Bethany reached up and wiped away a tear.  “I’m sorry.  If you’d been any later, Bogdan would have gotten away with her death and married his Helga.”

                “How did you know his name?” Varric was surprised.  “I barely know his name.”

                “I’ve asked around… about you,” she admitted. 

                “You aren’t supposed to spend any extended time in Kirkwall,” he reminded her.  “I don’t know what I’d do if Meredith were to capture you.  I’d have to go have a heart to heart with Cullen, and he’s not in a good place, yet.  I’d do it, though, to get you free.”

                “You’d risk a paradox,” she reminded him.  “You need to stay away from yourself.”

                “Well if you…”  He looked around.  “Do you hear that?”

                “What?”  She also began scanning their surroundings.

                “Thank the Maker I found you,” a man in mage robes stumbled into their camp.  As he neared, they both spotted the Tranquil brand on his forehead.  “I’m afraid I’ve become separated from my friends.  I was out picking herbs and became confused among the trees.”

                “Who are you?” Varric wondered.

                “I’m George, of the Ostwick Circle of Magi,” the Tranquil introduced himself.  “Enchanter Renaud brought a bunch of mages out to learn about different plants and their properties.  He wants to start growing more near the circle.  Knight Commander Robert insisted that a good dozen Templars accompany us, so we have a good sized group.”

                “They let you just wonder off on your own into the woods?” Bethany was surprised.

                “How else was I supposed to try to find more rare plants?” George wondered.  “I wasn’t alone, though.  I was with two others, another mage and a Templar.  I’m not sure what happened to Evie, but Lieutenant Lizlong went to help an elven couple who said they were camping in the mountains and they thought they saw an abomination.”

                “An abomination,” Varric repeated.  “It was just chilling out here in the mountains?”

                “Well, we are halfway to Kirkwall,” George pointed out.  “I’ve heard about all of the blood mages and abominations there.”   

                “What about Evie?” Bethany had a terrible feeling that he meant Evelyn Trevelyan.

                “She heard someone screaming further in the trees and went to investigate,” he informed them.

                “You didn’t go with her?” Varric had a feeling it was a trap.

                “There was only one person screaming,” the Tranquil pointed out.  “There was little that two of us could do.  Evie is a strong, capable mage.  She is quite powerful and intelligent.  I stayed to continue looking for plants.”

                “Can you take us back to where you last saw your companions?” Varric prompted.

                “I’m sorry, but my sense of direction is not very good,” George’s voice was flat and matter of fact.  “I was going to wait until morning to try to find the others again.”

                “It’s Lavellan or her people,” Bethany was sure of it.

                “A storm is brewing in Kirkwall wouldn’t she want to be there to kill Hawke or something,” then Varric thought about what he had said.  “No, she wouldn’t.  Chuckles liked to keep things somewhat orderly before he struck and she doesn’t need to go after Marian.  It is we who need to save her… later.  Well, that’s one reason we have to protect Trevelyan.  Lavellan would want to get out of the city before the Arishok goes all Black Age on Kirkwall.”

                “The Arishok is going to destroy Kirkwall?” George spoke up.  “How do you know this?  No one has magic that allows them to see the future.”

                “I have a friend who can,” Varric confided.  “Let’s go help a young mage before the enamored elf gets to her.”

  

 

                Evelyn Trevelyan had once read a book where the author proclaimed that ‘A trap is only a trap if you don't know about it. If you know about it, it's a challenge.’  She had been halfway to the lake, where she had heard the screams form, when she realized that it likely was a trap.  She wasn’t sure if it was for her specifically, but the fact that they had come only moments after Lieutenant Lizlong was lured away was a big clue.

                Evelyn looked around to make sure she was alone and then did something she hadn’t dared do in over a year, she turned into a hawk.  She launched herself into the air and examined her surroundings.  Sure enough, there was the lake and around it she spied a group of elves.  Some had Dalish tattoos, but others appeared to be city elves.  That was strange.  They were all armed, though and Lizlong’s body lay near the water’s edge.  The Templar was most certainly dead.

                The hawk continued to circle, as she decided what to do.  It might be a challenge to spring the trap and kill all of those elves who seemed to lay in wait for her.  As she neared the Templar’s body, she realized that a Blonde Dalish woman seemed to be in charge.  She fit the description of the elf that Morrigan had warned her about on more than one occasion, the one who had sent a homicidal rabbit into her Harrowing.  She had also read that Knowing where the trap is—that's the first step in evading it.  She had no reason to step into this one; she flew back to where she had left George the Tranquil.

                The planned transformation back into a human was halted as she realized that George was not where she had left him.  Great, George had gone wondering again.  She let out a caw of frustration and began to fly around the area, looking for him.  She flew passed the lake once again, and noticed that some of the elves were beginning to look board.   She then managed to spot George near a camp, with two others.  One was a dwarf with a great crossbow and chest hair proudly displayed.  The other was a dark haired woman carrying a staff who was not one of the Ostwick mages.  She needed a safe place to turn human without anyone noticing.

                It was then that she noticed something among the leaves of some nearby trees.  She flew down; turning back to her original form by the time she touched the ground.  In the leaves she unearthed an atlatl.  It was an ancient weapon that appeared to be unimpressive.  Basically, it was a long hand held stick with a notch at the end.  It was a blow dart whose darts could be projected at over a hundred miles per hour.  Looking around, she found two of its darts.  The weapon predated the Tevintor Imperium.  She wondered what people had once lived in these mountains, as she tucked her prize away.  She had developed a passion for history as a child and in the last few years began developing a fondness for old weapons.  She kept begging the twins to teach her how to use a sword; they kept insisting that the other Templars would not like that.  So she contented herself with learning how to used different weapons from books.  She was getting to be pretty good at the quarter staff, because she could use a mage’s staff to practice with. 

                Getting the mage’s staff to practice with had been a little more difficult.  She had snuck out of the tower, which wasn’t that hard for her, and talked to the Blacksmith’s son.  They had a pretty friendly relationship already.  She had described what she wanted and he had made it for her, but then had to sneak it into the circle to her.  He had cleverly done so by disguising it as a wrapped walking stick and taking it to her when his father brought Knight Commander Robert an order of swords.  He had even snuck a sword to her to practice with in secret.  It was still hidden under her bed.

                She would see if this baby still worked and find a way to practice with it.  She turned in the direction she had seen George and started into the trees.

                “Well, well, well, what have we here?” An old lady stepped into her path.  What in the name of the Maker was she doing here?  “A lone mage in the middle of the mountains, one must wonder what she is doing here… and how she learned magic that the Chantry would consider unholy.”

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”  She wasn’t sure where the woman had even come from.

                “Good, keep claiming you were not the hawk I just saw… Hawke… ha, ha, ha,” the woman’s laugh was a bit flat.  “You’ll meet a Hawke one day soon enough… or perhaps even sooner.  I have my eye one you.”  She wondered if Morrigan had taught this girl to fly and why she would.  When would she have time and did she know where Morrigan was even now?  She had looked for the girl, and her child, but could not find them.  She was now returning to wake Fen’Harel, if the… creature… was no longer guarding him that was.  He looked like a dwarf, but that was no mere dwarf.  Even she wasn’t sure yet what he was.   

                “I was looking for a lost Tranquil, his name was George,” Evelyn explained.  “I’m Evelyn and you are?”

As she looked at the girl who was just stepping fully into woman, she saw a lot of potential around her.  She was meant for something great, but some other force was trying to prevent that destiny.  She would play some part for good or ill.  “I may be a friend, I may not.  Time will tell,” with that she transformed into a dragon and flew away.

Evelyn watched after her.  “I want to learn to become a dragon.”  She turned in the direction to where she had seen George and his rescuers.  She encountered them only ten minutes later.

“Evie,” George nodded at her.  “It is good to see you.  I have found a couple camping in the mountains who were kind enough to help me.”

“Really?”  She studied them.

“Yes, we’re…” Varric hesitated, if Evelyn Trevelyan did become the Inquisitor instead of Adaar they would meet again less than five years from now.  Would she remember him?  She would question him if he did.  “I am Ian and this is Barbara.”  He was glad that Bethany had been watching Evie from afar and not in the tower as had been planned.

“Barbara’s an apostate?” Evelyn observed.

“What?” George whirled around.  “I guess the mountains are as safe a place for an apostate as any and she can help us find Lieutenant Lizlong.  I have never met an apostate.  This is something I have always wanted to do.  How do you continue to avoid the Templars?  Where did you learn to control your magic?”

“I’m not an apostate,” Bethany laughed.  She glanced at her staff.  “This is just a walking stick.  It’s rough in these mountains.”

“Lizlong is dead,” Evelyn informed him.  “The elven couple she went to help appear to have killed her.”

“Why ever would they do that?” He wondered.  “They seemed nice enough.”

“Was she their target?” Varric knew better, but wanted to keep Evie away from Lavellan’s people.

“No, I don’t think so,” she admitted.  “I am going to just stay away from that scene.  It will be rough explaining it to the Templars, though.”

“You can tell them that you were attacked by the couple,” Varric suggested.  “Claim that they were Dalish Blood Mages, undead Dalish Blood Mages, and Lizlong died protecting you both.”

“She’s too much of a coward for that,” Evelyn disagreed.  “I’ll say she ran off with them.  She was suspected of hiding an affair with one of the mages, the Chantry would rather believe she ran off with an undead Dalish Blood Mage.  Thank you for finding George for me.  We had better get back before the others become too worried.”

“You just want to see Sam, don’t you?” George accused.  “I know you let him kiss you.  It’s why Ser Justen doesn’t like him and is sometimes mean to him.  Ser Justen would try to kiss you, but he’s too afraid of Lieutenant Brenna.”

“Not Brian?” She wondered. 

“No, your sister is the scarier of the twins.”

Varric and Bethany watched the pair leave.  “Should we return to the Doctor in Kirkwall?” She wondered.

“Are you kidding me?” Varric guffawed.  “I’ve already lived through that Qunari attack once.  I’m not taking my chances a second time and I’m not chancing you, Sunshine.  We’ll meet him at the TARDIS.”

 

 

Flemeth returned to the cave under Sunder Mount.  She would wake her friend and then return to her search for her grandson.  There was no way that creature was waiting for her again.  She transformed to her natural state and walked in.

“Enchantment?”


	66. Fickle Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveline and Isabela come to Marian Hawke were the personal problems, expecting her to fix them.

“Come here and look at this,” Marian took Anders hand and led him into the building, Jack and Varric followed.  The building was large.  One room was surrounded by mirrors, while another had just a bare floor and empty wall.

“Are you planning to start a dance troop?” Anders began going through the other rooms as well.  There were a few smaller ones and a third bare room. 

“It’s so we can spar and practice together,” Marian through her arms up and twirled while motioning.  “So we can become a tighter fighting force and kill bandits more thoroughly.  We talked about it once before, Jack.  Do you remember?”

“I do,” he was grinning.  “I think it’s great.  It’d be better if it were underground somewhere with a secret entrance.”

“I still have a shop in the tunnels under Kirkwall,” Varric pointed out.  “We could have set something up there.”

“The Templars will never suspect that mages are training in Hightown,” Marian insisted.  “It’s the last place they would think of.  This is perfect.”

“It’s great, honey,” Anders wrapped a hand around her waist and brought her in for a kiss.  “Plus, if Fenris meets with an accident during training, no one will be the wiser.  It might be hard to move the body, but we’ll manage.”

“Be nice,” Marian playfully hit her boyfriend.  “I have another reading lesson with him tomorrow, by the way.  Promise you won’t throw a fit.”

“I don’t like you being alone with him,” Anders frowned.

“Broody still has feelings for you, Waffles,” Varric confirmed.  “He wears that ribbon he took from you after…” He glanced at Ander’s whose jaw was clenched tight.

Marian was a bit surprised, she cared about Fenris.  However, it was Anders who held her heart.  “It doesn’t matter for I love Anders so much I would not just kill anyone who threatened him, I would destroy their very soul.” 

Anders smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.  “I love you, too.  Merrill or Sebastian is going with you for your reading lessons.”

“Fine,” Marian sighed.  “I can convince Sebastian that it’s penance.”

“What is Choir Boy doing penance for,” Varric wondered.

“Me,” Jack’s grin was huge.  “He does penance… and then we sin again.  It’s fun.  We should arrange for our first group sparring match a week from today.”

“That sounds good,” Marian agreed.

“I should get back to the clinic,” Anders kissed Marian yet again.  “Would you like to come with me or are you still heading home?”

“I should head home,” she sighed.  “Mother’s coming for dinner.  She says she wants to talk to me about something.  I have a feeling she and her Comte are planning on running away together.”

“I’ll be home in time,” Anders promised as they walked out.

 

 

Thoughts of dinner preparations flew out of Marian’s mind the moment she walked through her doors.

Bodhan greeted her.  “Have you seen Sandal?  He’s gone off somewhere.  Oh, and a couple of your friends are here.  The redheaded guard captain is arguing with the slutty pirate.”

“What do Aveline and Isabela want?”  She wondered.  “Oh, and no I haven’t seen Sandal.  I think he’s more capable of taking care of himself than you may believe, though.”

“Neither would say, mistress,” Bodhan sighed.  “They both claimed it was an emergency and insisted that they must address it with you personally.”

As she walked into the main hall, it was Aveline’s voice that Marian heard first.  “This is important.  Don’t interrupt with your selfish prattle.”  She noticed the guard captain walking down the stairs.  What had she been doing up there?

Isabela emerged from a corner of the hall, but answered Aveline rather than noticing Marian’s presence.  “Get off your high horse.  I have problems, too.”

Aveline scoffed.  “Let me guess, ‘What drink should I order?’ and ‘Who’s the father’?”

Isabela took several threatening steps forward so she and Aveline were nose to nose.  “Oh you little…”  She pulled her arm back, forming a fist.

Marian considered letting them go at it, it could be entertaining.  If the others were here, Varric would be making bets.  She regretted stopping them, but was afraid they might break something.  “If you’re going to fight, could you take it into the foyer?  There are less fragile items there and Bodhan deserves to be entertained as well.  Otherwise, what do you two want?”

“Hawke,” Aveline moved more quickly than Isabela could.  “The Arishok is sheltering two fugitives who have ‘converted’ to the Qun.  He must be convinced to release them.  He’s already feared because of what happened with Petrice.  If people start to think he can ignore the law… I need help so this doesn’t get out of hand.”

Isabela then stepped in front of Aveline.  “I’m going to die!  There, that got your attention, real problem.”

So Aveline’s guards weren’t up to taking on the Arishok and Isabela’s life was in danger.  Marian wondered when she had become the go to for her friends’ problems.  Didn’t she have enough of her own?  She supposed her problems would get worse if she didn’t help the pair.  “O.K.  Let’s try this one at a time, shall we?”

“Remember the relic; the one Castillon is going to kill me over?”  Isabela prompted.  “A man called Wall-Eyed Sam has it.  If you help me get it, Castillon won’t kill me.  Please.”

Aveline moved to get back in Isabela’s face.  “I’m trying to keep the entire city from rioting against the Qunari!”

Isabela turned away.  “Welllll, maybe it’s connected.”

“What?” Aveline’s eyes widened and she clenched her fist.

Isabela paced a bit and then turned back.  “I’m just saying maybe it will help.  It’s important to someone, right?”

Aveline’s jaw clenched.  “Now you start being responsible?  Shit.”

Marian wanted to establish one thing first.  She wasn’t a guard and she wasn’t being paid by the Viscount for anything.  “Aveline, this sounds like and issue for you and your guards, quite a few of them.”

Aveline fidgeted.  “Sending a full patrol would just increase tension.  But you’re right, I am captain.  It’s my responsibility.  However… I suspect the Viscount was hoping I would bring this to you.”

Why?  The Viscount hadn’t done his job since Seamus’ death and was now pawning things off on Marian.  She didn’t like this one bit.  “Then he should come himself.”  That way she could give him a piece of her mind.

“Perhaps,” Aveline waved her hand.  “But it’s understandable that he’s not at his best.  I’d like to help him if I can.”

Something else was bothering Marian.  “Isn’t it odd that someone would run to the Qun?  They are all for order, why would they harbor criminals?”

“Their elves accused of murder,” Aveline shrugged.  “Maybe they feel they’ve nothing to lose by fleeing the alienage.”

Marian had heard that Kallian Tabris, who had been hailed as the elves great protector had joined the Qun, since then several elves had followed her example while others had left the city.  “And if their conversion is genuine?”

“I… I don’t know,” Aveline conceded.  She, too, had been made aware that many elves in Kirkwall had begun to join the Qun; clinging to some certainty in the face of their chaotic lives.  “But how many more will try it if we allow this?  Justice must be respected.”

“Yes, Justice claims that every time he berates Anders for focusing on me rather than the cause.  I tell you, you spend one day without getting out of bed and that little demon has a temper tantrum,” Marian recalled.  Anders had spent an extra hour on his manifesto after that.  Then she put her focus back on Aveline.  “You’re expecting trouble?”  There was more her friend wasn’t telling her.

“After what happened to the Viscount’s son?”  Aveline pointed out.  “Yes.  I’m hoping the Qunari aren’t looking for a fight.  I’m hoping they’ll be reasonable, but we’ll see.”

There was still more the guard’s captain was hiding, Marian was sure of it, but she doubted she’d get the full truth out of Aveline now so she turned to Isabela.  “Why has this come up so suddenly, Isabela?”

“Sam’s been talking to black market dealers all over Lowtown,” Isabela explained.  “It didn’t take me long to get wind of it.  What frustrates me is that he’s held on to the relic for so long.”

“Tell me about Sam,” Marian took a seat and crossed her legs.

“Sam used to run with Martin,” Isabela explained.  “Remember him?  Martin says Sam’s a bit of a magpie, picking up things that don’t belong to him.  Not a trustworthy sort.  When Martin gave up raiding, Sam became a drifter.”

“Who is involved in this exchange?”  Marian would need to calculate who she needed to take with her to get the relic back.

“Tevinter mages,” Isabela revealed.  “I doubt they’ll look kindly on us interrupting.  Bring a sword, or twelve.”

She would definitely be taking Fenris then.  Not only did he have a big sword, but he really liked using them on Vints.  “You’re sure this is the relic you’re after?”

Isabela’s eyes widened and her mouth opened a little.  “I’ve had my ear to the ground for a while.  There was a description of the book.  It’s the right one.”

Marian sat up straighter, when had the relic become a book?  “Book?  I thought you didn’t know what the relic was.”  She clearly recalled Isabela telling Anders that she had never opened the chest.

“Well,” Isabela began to fidget.  “I… I know it’s a book, but that’s all I know.  It’s written in a foreign tongue.  Honestly, what does it matter?  It will save me from Castillon, so I need it.”

Marian still didn’t believe her.  If all Isabela knew was that it was a book, then how was she sure it was the book she was looking for?  Still, she turned to Aveline.  “The relic issue has to be resolved before we take on the Qunari.

“You trust her this much?” Aveline obviously thought that Isabela was completely untrustworthy.          

“Probably not,” Isabela shrugged.  “I wouldn’t.”

Aveline glanced at Isabela and then turned back to Marian.  “They won’t wait at the compound forever, Hawke.  I really hope this helps, because if it doesn’t…”

“You think I like having this on my mind?” Isabela interrupted. “Come on, the exchange is happening tonight in a Lowtown foundry.”  She walked out, and then turned back when she realized that Marian wasn’t following her.

“I’ll meet you at the Lowton Market,” Marian instructed.  “This has messed up my plans for the evening.  I was having dinner with my mother and I’m telling her why I’m not going to be there.  I would cancel, but that would just make Orana cry after she spent so long planning what to make.  Plus, I have to have Bodhan send out some messages for me.  I can’t just drop everything on a dime when you don’t even need me for a few hours.”  She turned back to Aveline.  “We’ll talk to the Arishok tomorrow morning.  Now if you’ll excuse me, I want a hot bath.”  She walked up the stairs and away from her friends.

 

 

Marian met Isabela and several of their friends at the Lowtown market.  She was grateful that they had all arrived to help their pirate.  The only one of her friends that she had not called upon were Aveline and Sebastian.  Aveline was obviously put out that she was helping Isabela first and Sebastian was only willing to break the law when it benefited him personally.

“So Ravaini knew what the relic was all along,” Varric chuckled.  “That figures.”

Isabela touched Fenris’ arm lightly and fluttered her eyelashes at him.  “Thank you so much for coming to my aid.  I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

                “It is Marian whom you should be thanking,” Fenris’ voice was gruff.  “She brought us here to help you; I’m just here to kill some Tevinter Magisters.”

                “Let’s just get going,”   Marian had no desire to get back with Fenris, if they had ever actually been together, but that didn’t mean she wanted to watch him making his next conquest.  She should warn Isabela that Fenris was a love them and leave them type.  Then again, Isabela seemed to be into that.  She should encourage their relationship, as soon as she saved Isabela’s life.

 

 

                As they approached the foundry, they were intercepted by a group of Qunari. 

                “Hold!” The Sten commanded.  “You will surrender the relic.”

                “I don’t have your stupid relic!” Isabela pointed out.

                “The bas has no honor,” another of the Qunari declared.  “Kill it!”

                Marian closed her eyes momentarily.  Great, things had gotten worse.  When she opened her eyes again, the Qunari were charging.  She lifted her arms and began raining fire balls down on them, as Varric unholstered Bianca and shot one after another.

                Anders stepped back, hitting one Qunari who got to close with a stone fist, but otherwise using his healing magic to keep his companions healthy and their stamina and mana up.

                Merrill took a knife and cut a nearby Qunari soldier and drew on his blood as she sang.  “ _Blood, blood makes the world go round and it’s going to bring my enemy down.”_

                “So what’s going on between you and Isabela?” Jack asked Fenris as they engaged their foes.

                “There is nothing going on and I would thank you to stay out of my love life,” Fenris growled.

                “I worry about my friends, that’s all,” Jack hit one of the followers of the Qun with his shield and then ran him through.  “You tend to lock yourself in that dilapidated mansion and keep everyone at arm’s length.  The only person you’ve let close is Marian and once she was close, you pushed her away again.”

                “I don’t want to talk about Marian,” Fenris imagined the Qunari facing him was Anders and managed to cleave the creature’s head cleanly off.  “I know how badly I messed up there.”  He’d had one chance at her heart and he’d blown it.  “Why don’t we talk about you and Sebastian?”

                Jack grinned.  “O.K.  What do you want to know?”

                “So something is going on?” Fenris looked for another opponent, but they were all dead.

                “He’s still trying to decide that,” Jack admitted.  “I’m having fun, though.”

                Marian turned on Isabela.  “What are the Qunari doing here?”  She was afraid she’d already figured out the answer.

                “Er…yes,” Isabela wiped blood from her eyes.  “The relic belongs to the Qunari, and there’s a small chance they want it back.”

                “You stole from the Qunari?” Marian’s eyes widened.  “Are you insane?  Tell me everything.”

                “I’ve always known what the relic is,” Isabela admitted. “I just didn’t want to…. Worry you.”

                “You’re the picture of kindness, Rivaini,” Varric narrowed his eyes at her.

                “The relic is a Qunari text handwritten by that philosopher or theirs… Keslan, Cousland… whatever his name is.  I stole it from them, they followed me here to reclaim it, and it’s why they’re still in Kirkwall.  They can’t leave the Free Marches without it,” Isabela revealed.

                Marian had heard, more than once, the Arishok claim he was trapped in Kirkwall.  It turned out that was true.  “Do you mean Keslan, one of their greatest religious leaders?”

                “Well, the Couslands definitely don’t have anything to do with the Qunari,” Jack commented.  “I know the family.  Elissa had Sten among her companions, but that is the extent of her dealings with them.”

                “So if you gave it back to them, it might solve Aveline’s problems,” Marian pointed out.

                “That mess is over a couple of elves,” Isabela countered.  “I need it to save my own skin.”

                “How are there even buyers for this book?” Marian wondered.  “Who besides the Qunari would want it?  The rest of Thedas doesn’t exactly follow the Qun.  So unless someone wants it for a spy network so they can try to infiltrate the Qunari what’s the point.”

                Varric raised a finger and opened his mouth.  Then he thought better of speaking up.

                “The Tevintor Imperium has been at war with the Qunari for centuries,” Isabela reminded her.  “If the Tevintors get the relic, it will strike a blow to Qunari morale.  That’s probably what the mages want.”

                “How did you even end up with the relic in the first place?”  Fenris narrowed his eyes.  “Were you working for the magisters and how did you get it away from the Qunari, raiding Par Vollen is both dangerous and stupid.”

                “The Arishok never had it; the Orlesians did,” Isabela revealed.  “They had plans to return it to the Qunari.”

                “How did that work out for them?” Jack wondered.

                “I simply had to waylay the Orlesian convoy before it met up with the Arishok and his men,” Isabela was beginning to think that the Orlesian sailors never recovered the beating they had taken from Ferelden pirates a generation ago and now all surrendered quickly.  “Getting the relic was easy.  Getting away from the Qunari was the hard part.

                “I thought you and the Qunari were caught in a storm,” Marian distinctly remembered both sides claiming that.

                “The storm was only half of it,” although Isabela had to admit to herself it was a bad enough half.  “I also had the Qunari dreadnought on my behind like a bad rash, spitting fire and thunder at me.”

                “It sounds like the Qunari take their reading very seriously,” Marian observed.

                Isabela shrugged.  “Is there anything the Qunari don’t take seriously?”

                “I’m sure there’s something,” Merrill finally spoke up.  “Maybe knock-knock jokes.”

                Varric looked over at her.  “You keep working on that, Daisy.  Let us know if you figure it out.”

                “Look,” Isabela moved a blood matted piece of hair back behind her kerchief.  “The book’s right in this building, and I’m not letting it slip away again.  It’s the only thing that’ll get Castillon off my back.  Please tell me you’ll give the relic to me.”

                Marian didn’t have to think about the matter long.  She couldn’t sacrifice Isabela, not for mere principles or to make Aveline’s life easier.  “It’s yours.  Your life depends on it.”

                “Really?”  That wasn’t the answer Isabela had been expecting.  “I… wasn’t expecting that.  It’s nice to have someone on my side, for once.  Come on.  We’ve no time to waste.

 

 

                Most merchants of southern Thedas, whether they worked within or under the law, knew not to deal with two groups; the Qunari and the Tevintor Imperium.  One eyed Sam, and a few others such as Castillon had never learned that lesson.  Now he stood before three Tevintor Magisters and wondered if he had made a mistake.

                “Where is it?”  A sallow skinned woman with an overly tight ponytail demanded.

                “I… er… I have it,” no one had ever told Sam that Tevintor Magisters were so scary.

                The door swung open and they all turned to see a Qunari with an especially large double edged axe march in.  “The Tome of Koslun will not fall into Tevintor hands!”

                “Blood and spite!” The woman cursed as she grabbed her staff and shot a bolt at her Qun enemy, for all who followed the Qun were her enemy.

                “Ataash Qunari!” He raised the axe.

                Unseen from the fighters, Marian and her friends had snuck into the foundry.  They had not yet been seen, but they were watching what was happening well enough.  Sam ran right by Isabela.  “He’s getting away!”  She gave chase.

                “Isabela!” Marian called after her.  This wasn’t going well.  She turned back to see that the Qunari had indeed been joined by his own friends.  She threw a fireball at them and then hit all three magisters with the Master’s Fist, which threw them off their feet and against the walls.

                Jack and Varric attacked the Qunari, as Fenris and Merrill both went for the Tevintor Magisters.  Anders stayed by Marian’s side in the middle of the room.  It took about twenty minutes to obliterate both groups and they were all tired at the end of the exercise.

                “We definitely need to start using the skirmish rooms I bought for us,” Marian commented as she leaned on Anders.  She was surprised to see Fenris helping Merrill to her feet.  She had just helped him destroy the Vints in the area, though.

                They found the energy to loot the bodies before they stumbled outside.  The only people they saw were the Qunari they had killed earlier, along with the body of One Eyed Sam.  “That’s what he gets for trading with magisters,” Fenris grunted.

                Marian went to the Sam, intending to loot his body.  Maybe the magisters had paid him first, there definitely wasn’t that much gold on them.  If he had their gold, Isabela must have taken it for she found none.  She did find a letter addressed to her.

                _Dear Hawke,_

_I have the relic, and I’m gone.  I’m sorry it has to be this way.  You’ve been a loyal ally, but this is best for everyone.  You promised me the relic, and I know you’ll fight Castillon for me, but I don’t want this.  I’ve dragged you too far into this mess already._

_You don’t have to forgive me, but I hope you understand._

_Isabela._

                “She’ll come back, won’t she?” Both hope and doubt were evident in Merrill’s voice.  She wouldn’t just leave us.  At least… I hope not.”

                “Aveline will be waiting for us at the Qunari compound in the morning,” Marian reminded them.  “I want to go home and get some rest before I deal with that mess.”

                Anders slung an arm around her.  “Let’s go home, baby.  We’ll see you in the morning.”

                “She wouldn’t just leave us,” Merrill insisted again, blinking up at Jack.

                “Have patience, little one,” he slung an arm around her.  “When she comes back, you should let her know that you didn’t want her to go.”


	67. Unexpected Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela meets up with someone she wasn't expecting while fleeing Kirkwall.

Isabela kept telling the niggling voice that told her to go back and do the right thing to shut up for the twelfth time.  “No one is going to convince me to go back and face the Arishok, not even myself,” she said out loud.

            “You’ve never called me no one before, Rivaini,” a familiar voice answered.

            If she were battling from ship to ship, the jump Isabela performed would have landed her in the enemy vessel; she had thought she was alone.  “Varric?”

            “Long time no see,” he stepped forward and hugged her.

            Isabela studied the dwarf for a moment.  There was definitely something different.  He seemed older and she could swear she saw a gray hair.  “I… I just saw you today.  Well… I guess it was yesterday now.”

            “Right,” Varric had been returning to the TARDIS with Bethany when he recalled Isabela running the night before the Arishok had proven he had gone batshit crazy and decided to walk to the outskirts of Kirkwall.  They weren’t that close, Isabela had made good time.

            “I know you,” Isabela’s attention turned to Bethany.  “You were with that Healer guy in the Fade.”

            “Yes, when you were willing to betray my sister for a ship,” Bethany confirmed.  “It isn’t even a ship this time; you sold her out for a book.”

            “I…” Isabela was finding it hard to find a good argument.

            “You have to go back, Rivaini,” Varric insisted.  “You know that.  You can’t leave Hawke to face the Arishok alone.  “How many times has she had your back?”

            “You don’t understand…” She began.  “Wait, how _did_ you get here?”

            “It was the most amazing thing,” Varric began.  “I was worried about Hawke and went to the chantry to pray.  As I bowed my head, I saw Andraste herself before me.  Bethany was with her, as she went to the Maker’s side when she died outside of Lothering.  I explained my problem to her and how you really have a heart of gold, you just make mistakes sometimes.  She agreed that you needed help and guidance.  The next thing I knew, I was here with Bethany, discussing how happy we were that Hawke and Anders had finally gotten together, when you arrived.  I’m here to tell you that Andraste wants you to return to Kirkwall and help Hawke save the people.”

            “Save the people?” Isabela repeated.  “The only one who needs saving is me.”

            “The people of Kirkwall are in danger,” Bethany insisted.  “Stories of what happens later today will be told for years to come.  Many will die and it might be one of the reasons that Merrill will turn her back on her friends, killing someone you care for, for one day she will worship the Dread Wolf.  You could help stop that.”

            “Merrill would never turn on her friends,” Isabela insisted.

            “Tell that to Donnic,” Varric muttered.  “I’d insist that you tell that to Aveline, but one day it will be too late.”

            “I could stop it, though?” Isabela didn’t want to see her kitten ever turn so ferocious.

            Varric hesitated.  He wasn’t sure what it would take to change Merrill’s and Aveline’s for that matter, fate.  He had to try, though.  If anyone can, it is you.”

            Isabela looked down at the book she held and then nodded.  “I’ll save them.”  She turned and left.  Then she turned back.  “Are you coming with me, Varric?  They need you, too.”

            “Andraste will make sure I get back before even you do, Rivaini,” he promised.  “It will be yet another miracle.  My faith guides me,” he added for good measure.

            “Since when?” Isabela wondered.  “I hope to see you in Kirkwall.”  She began her long journey.

            Varric and Bethany watched her go.  Without even thinking, Varric hugged Bethany close.  “I hope we change Merrill almost as much as I hope we can save Marian.”

            “We will,” Bethany swore to him.


	68. Enter the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arishok invades Kirkwall. Marian Hawke gets more help than she expected.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Marian pulled her blankets up over her head.

            “A bad feeling about what, my beautiful Hawke?” Anders peeked beneath the blankets.

            “About getting out of bed this morning,” she pouted prettily at him.  “I think I should stay here.”

            “I like that idea,” he smiled.  “Especially if I got to stay with you, but Aveline would be rather cross with us.”

            “Fuck, Aveline,” she grumbled.

            “I only fuck you, sweetheart,” he assured her.  “Aveline isn’t my type.”

            “Oh, you have a type now?” she withdrew her head from the blankets.  “What is your type?”

            “You,” he kissed her nose.  “My type is Marian Hawke and that is it.”

            “Awe,” she lifted a hand and moved a strand of hair away from his face.  “Aveline would probably come and drag me out of this bed if I don’t go.  Won’t she?”

            “She would,” he agreed.  He picked her up and then set her on her feet.  “She’s going to be furious when she hears about Isabela.  Let’s not make her any madder.”

            “Fine, but tonight it’s you and me and snuggles,” she was still pouting.

            “We missed dinner with your mother last night,” he reminded her.  “She’s insisting we go to her house tonight.”

            “Well, shit.”

 

 

            Aveline was waiting for Marian when she and Anders arrived outside of the Qunari Compound.  “The Arishok isn’t going to be happy with so many people coming to confront him,” Aveline’s teeth were gritted.

            “What are you…” Marian stopped as she realized how large of a group had gathered.  Aveline had several guards with her, plus most of Marian’s friends.  Marian double checked to be sure.  Yep, Isabela was the only one missing.

            “Coat here,” Varric indicated Jack.  “Insisted that we come.  He is sure that something bad is going to happen.”

            “Well, the Arishok is crazy,” Jack’s coat did bellow around him and he had to admit that, as he loved his coat, he liked Varric’s new nickname.

            “This could get messy,” Aveline warned.

            “Fine,” Marian turned to Anders.  “Let’s go home.  I have a disgruntled mother I have to appease tonight.

            “I didn’t mean for you to go, Hawke,” Aveline protested.  “I need your help.  Let’s just go.”  She approached the gates and addressed the Qunari guard.  “I request an audience with the Arishok.”

            “He will allow it, but not in this number,” the guard declared.

            “How does he know what number we have?” Marian wondered.  “Did he give you a specific number or are you just being difficult?”

            Aveline tried to ignore her friend’s remarks; the last thing she wanted was to upset the Qunari further.  “I will only bring my friend here and a small compliment of my guard.  Is that few enough?”

            “It is,” the guard nodded to one of his comrades and the gates opened.  “Enter.”

            Aveline, Marian and the four guards marched to the Arishok’s throne, trying to look cool and demanding.  The Arishok greeted them at the bottom of the stairs, holding a large, two edged axe.  “Shanedan.”

            “Greetings, Arishok,” Aveline gave him a little nod.  “We came regarding the elven fugitives that took refuge here.”

            “Irrelevant,” the Arishok announced.  “I would speak to Hawke about the relic stolen from my grasp.”

            Great, Marian had been afraid of this.  She decided to tell him as much as she knew about the book’s current location.  “Your relic could be anywhere.”

            “A truth,” the Arishok conceded.  “But you minimize your role.”

            “That is an issue for another time,” Aveline interrupted.  How dare the Arishok think that the relic Isabela was mixed up in was more pressing than the fugitives running from the law and her guards?  “We’re here for the fugitives.”

            “The elves are now viddathari,” he informed Aveline.  “They have chosen to submit to the Qun.  They will be protected.”

            Well that was convenient for the elves, wasn’t it?  Marian wondered how many others had joined the Qun to escape Kirkwall law.  “Have they truly converted, or are they using you as a shield?”

            “They have chosen and so have I,” the Arishok’s choice was the one others should be worried about.  “You have seen the corruption in this city, the suffering that is allowed.  All to selfishly deny the truth of the Qun.  Let us look at your ‘dangerous’ criminals.”

            Two elves in garish outfits were brought forth.  If she got them out of here, Marian would need Jack to redress them.  No one should be executed looking like that.  Worse, they were dressed in identical outfits.  Their clothes were bright, she would give them that.  They wore an unfortunate almost aubergine colored jackets and hats with yellow trim.  Yellow shirts peeked out from behind.  They had matched this with a purplish navy blue colored short breeches and light blue sashes and scarves.  Their boots did not reach the bottom of their breeches.  Not only were their outfits identical, so were their faces.  Twins then.  They were obviously both evil.

            “Speak, viddathari,” the Arishok commanded.  “Who did you murder and why?”

            One of the evil twins stepped forward.  “A city guard forced himself on our sister.  We reported him… or tried to.  But they did nothing about it, no matter what we said.  So my brother and I paid him a visit.”

            Aveline glared at him.  “That doesn’t excuse murder!”

            “Are they telling the whole truth, Aveline?”  Marian would have done the same thing in their place.

            “I don’t know,” she admitted.  “It’s possible.”

            “Kallian came to the Qun, that’s why she was no longer protecting us,” the other evil twin commented.  “She would have done the same in our place.”

            “What that guard did was wrong, I might have done the same in their place,” Marian admitted.  “I have a sister, too.  We need to sit down and discuss this calmly.”

            “Marian!” Aveline couldn’t believe her friend had just admitted that she would have killed the guard, too.

            “The time for talk is over,” the Arishok proclaimed.  “Their actions are mere symptoms.  Your society is the disease.”

            “Oh, yeah, your society is a disease,” Marian dissed him.

            “Marian,” Aveline was beginning to think that bringing her friend was a mistake.

            “They have chosen,” the Arishok continued.  “The viddathari will submit to the Qun and find a path that has been denied them.”

            “You can’t just decide that,” Aveline protested.  “You must hand them over.  They have violated the law and committed a terrible crime.”

            The Arishok’s face remained still, but his eyes laughed.  Then he turned away, dismissing Aveline yet again.  He began walking away, but then turned back to Marian.  “Tell me, Hawke; what would you do in my place.”

            “In your place, I would have left by now,” Marian pointed out.  “You clearly don’t like humans and you’re not happy here.  Why not take your people and walk away from all of this?”

            “I can not leave without the relic and I can not stay and remain blind to this dysfunction.  There is only one solution, a final solution,” his voice was calm, despite the implication of his words.

            “Arishok,” Aveline stepped forward.  “There is no need for…”

            The Arishok lifted a large finger in her face and Aveline stopped talking.  He turned to his men.  “Vinck Kathas.”

            Aveline and Marian exchanged a look.  This wasn’t good.  The Qunari lining the top of the walls pulled out large spears.  Two of Aveline’s guards were on the ground, impaled, within a single moment.  Another of the impressive spears sped towards Aveline.  She knocked it away with a swing of her sword and then engaged the Sten who charged at her.

            Another of the Arishok’s men charged Marian.  She blocked his arm with her own and punched him.  While Aveline sliced open another foe.  Marian reached for her staff, but Aveline stopped her.  “Not here!  It’s too open!  Go.  Go!” 

            They slowly backed away as the Qunari continued to throw their overly large spears at them.  The other two guardsmen were felled.  As they reached the gate, Marian and the Arishok locked eyes.  He showed his teeth and growled.  She calmly stared him down.  This wasn’t over.

            “Hawke!”  Aveline called to her as she ran. 

            O.K.  It was over for now.  Marian followed her friend.

 

 

            “So how did it go?” Varric questioned, studying the blood pattern on Hawke’s clothes.

            “Oh it went fine,” Hawke shrugged.  “Aveline’s guards are all dead and the Arishok has declared that he will force Kirkwall to convert to the Qun.  He has some problem with our _society_ or something.  It looks like a conversion by the sword is what he’s aiming for.”

            “We can’t let him force everyone to join his religion,” Merrill protested.

            “We won’t,” Aveline promised.

            “Sister Petrice was right about the Qunari,” Sebastian declared.

            “Now, pet, not all Qunari are as bad as the Arishok,” Jack assured him.  “He’s just extra.”

            “Extra what?” Sebastian wondered.

            “Let’s get the Viscount,” Marian suggested.  “He needs to know what’s going on.  That is unless you know what’s going on Fenris,” she looked at her friend.

            Emotions flew across his face.  He had let her down once again.  She had counted on him to understand the Arishok and his Qunari, but he couldn’t anticipate when and where the Arishok would have struck.  “I didn’t know he was planning this.  However, while the Arishok will unleash some of his soldiers on the general populace, he’s going to go for the strongest leaders.  That means Viscount Dumont and Knight Commander Meredith.  There is also a chance that he will go after Grand Cleric Elthina.”

            “Elthina!” Sebastian’s voice raised a pitch.  “No, we can’t let them hurt her.”

            “Let’s get to Hightown,” Marian drew out her staff and began walking in the direction of Hightown.  “The Viscount and the chantry are in Hightown, so that’s where we’ll go.  I’ll decide our next move when I get there.  As for Meredith, she can take care of herself, unfortunately.”

            They were still in the docks when Aveline stopped.  “Can you hear it?  The Qunari are spreading out and attacking the city.”

            “Yes, I told you they would,” Fenris reminded her.  “Our friends from Par Vollen have decided to take over.”

            “Why?” Aveline felt impotent.  She was the Captain of the Guard and she couldn’t protect those she had sworn to shield.  “What could they possibly hope to accomplish?”

            “Besides a blood bath?” Jack asked.  “I think he really believes some will convert.”

            “Either way, he destroys a society he hates,” Marian added.  “He has obviously been planning this for a while.  He just needed an excuse.”

            “I’m glad you insisted on bringing so much help, Jack,” Aveline admitted.  “I would hate for this to be just Marian and I.  That is especially true as I will not be going to Hightown with you.  I must go rally the guardsmen.  I’ll try to bring back up to you if I can.  Be careful.”

            “Careful?” Marian twirled her staff.  “My mother lives in Hightown, screw careful.”

            They still had not made it out of the docks when they encountered the fighting.  Qunari were slaughtering the workers who could not run fast enough.  Marian immediately summoned a gravity ring that pulled her enemies into a circle and away from their victims.  Jack and Fenris jumped in, while Varric unleased his arrows and the mages took care of the rest.  “I need to find more friends who are talented at melee fighting,” Marian commented as she used a fireball on the last of the Qun.

            The fighting continued as they exited the docks and went into Lowtown.  Their progress was slow as they had to not only fight their way through, but stopped to rescue as many as they could.

            In the open square of Lowtown, they found themselves facing three dozen Qunari.  “How many of those guys were on that ship?” Varric wondered as he unleashed Bianca.  He hadn’t bothered to holster her since they left the Qunari compound.

            “They must have been jam packed,” Marian agreed as she rained fire down on them.

            Anders moved to protect her back and heal a villager at the same time.  “You’d think we were the only ones in this city who knows how to fight.”

            Fenris and Jack were slowly making their way to the middle of town as Merrill began pulling on the cuts of the wounded Qunari and causing their blood to pour out and to her.

            Marian groaned as another dozen Qunari rushed into the town square.  Then her eyes widened when a man in a Grey Warden uniform rushed past her to engage her enemies.

            “Hey cous,” Daylen grinned as he stepped to her side.  “How have you been?”  He sent a jet of water at the feet of the new comers, knocking them easily to the ground.

            Those Qunari soldiers in the very middle of the square soon found themselves incased in an electric cage that shot lightning bolts at them.  Marian switched to ice attacks when the cage was followed by a large storm over the square.  The storm’s lightning targeted the Qunari.  When that began to clear up, more Grey Wardens swarmed in.  She noticed an elf holding a mage’s staff, and wearing a Grey Warden Commander’s uniform, standing nearby.  She was obviously responsible for the electrical magic attack.  Then Marian noticed the Doctor holding a two handed sword as he engaged yet another attacker.  Nearby, Rose was picking off targets with her arrow.

            It took only half an hour before the square was cleared.  “Now we can relax,” Jack commented.  He looked at his rescuers, his eyes landing on Rose.  “Rose!  He rushed to her.  Where’s the Doctor?”

            “There is no time for that,” she insisted.  She didn’t know why the Doctor was avoiding Jack, but he obviously was.  “This town is under siege.”

            “Yes, I’ve noticed,” Jack agreed.

            Marian and Neria’s eyes met and Neria nodded to her.  “Somehow I knew you’d be tied up in this mess,” Daylen addressed her.

            “Daylen!” Marian hugged him.  “Are you injured?  Are there more of you?”

            “I’m fine,” Daylen assured her.  “Alas, this is all of us.  We lost several Wardens on our last mission.  We were returning to Vigil’s Keep.”

            “Neria!” Anders rushed to the Warden Commander and hugged her.  “It’s been too long.”

            “Didn’t I tell you not to do anything stupid?” She punched him lightly on his arm.  “What is this that I heard about you joining with Justice?”

            “That spirit’s always been a few cards short of a full deck,” Rose commented as she came up to also greet Anders.

            “Come, let me introduce you to the love of my life,” Anders pulled the pair to Marian.  “Marian, sweetheart, this is Neria; the best commander the Grey Wardens have ever had.  We were also foully imprisoned in Kinloch Hold together.  Neria, this is Marian Hawke.  She’s not only the woman I love, but a formidable mage warrior who champions the people of Kirkwall.”

            “It’s nice to meet you again,” Marian extended a hand.

            “And you,” Neria took the hand and smiled at her.  “Any friend of Ander’s is a friend of mine, especially when he’s obviously madly in love.  I’ve never seen him like this with anyone.  He’s sent me letters and he does mention you in them… a lot.  I think the Deep Roads, where we last met, was actually more pleasant than this.”

            “The darkspawn were definitely more sane,” Jack joined them, picking up Neria and spinning her around once.  Then he planted a deep, firm, and loud kiss on her.

            “Hey,” Daylen objected.

            “Oh?”  Jack raised an eyebrow.  “Did you finally get over Fergus, only to return to your ex?”

            “You know about Fergus and me?” Neria was shocked.  “Not that… that there has ever been a Fergus and I.”

            “Riiiight,” Jack grinned.  “You keep telling yourself that.”

            “We should probably move on,” Daylen suggested.  He had seen the looks on Neria’s face in the past when Teyrn Fergus Cousland was mentioned and wondered if there had been something between them once or twice, but he had convinced himself he was being unreasonably suspicious.

            “What?  You aren’t thinking of leaving, are you?” Marian protested.  “I need your help.”

            “I can not believe the Qunari would dare such an attack,” Neria looked around.  They could hear more screams in the distance.  “This could lead to war with the Free Marches.”

            “Wardens don’t get involved in politics,” Nate reminded her.  “I’m sure we have more pressing matters elsewhere.”

            “Wardens don’t get involved in politics?” Neria laughed.  “Tell that to the king and queen,” she continued to giggle.  “They’ll get a really good laugh out of that one.  Of course we’ll help.  I can’t let Jack and Anders have all the fun and you can obviously use an additional mage… or three.” 

She glanced at the Doctor who nodded.  He held out a hand.  “Allons-y”

They rushed on towards Hightown.

 

 

            The joined group of adventurers met with more resistance in Lowtown.  However, with the added numbers and skill, the Qunari were easily defeated and they finally made it into Highever.”

            “How many Qunari were you housing in Kirkwall?” Neria wondered when they were immediately set upon by yet more Qunari as they stepped into the market district.

            “I’m wondering where they were all hiding, myself,” Marion admitted as she threw a freezing spell at one of her foes. 

            It once again only took them about ten minutes to clear out the invaders.  However, as the last Qunari fell there was a blast knocking them off of their feet.  Everything went white as Marian crashed to the ground.


	69. Sparky the Seraabas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight to save Kirkwall continues. Jack dies.

Marian’s vision blurred for a moment as she tried to recover from the bright hot wave of magic that had sent her to the hard pavement.  She blinked, trying to get her bearings, and saw a Saarebas approaching. 

            “Jack!”  She heard Sebastian call out.  “No!  Jack!” 

            “Jack!” She heard Rose call to her friend.

            “He’s fine,” the Doctor was assuring Rose.  “He’s just unconscious.”

            “He’s dead!”  Sebastian insisted.

The Qunari Mage lifted his hands ready to strike again.  Marian could see the energy convalescing in him and new he meant to kill them all.  She tried to struggle to her feet to counter his spells, but couldn’t seem to move fast enough.  She was expecting a killing blow to come, not to see jerk as the chains and mask it wore fell away.  The ties around its mouth unbound.  He was free.

            “What the… !”  Meredith stood behind the creature, sword poised to strike.  There was a troop of Templars behind her. 

            It was then that Marian realized that the Doctor had made it to his feet.  He was aiming a thin, strange device at the Saarebas.  “07700 900461, you don’t want to hurt us.”

            The Saarebas stopped and stared at the Doctor.  Then it looked down at himself, back at the Doctor and blinked in confusion.

            “Sorry, your friends called you Sparky, didn’t they?  Before the Tamassran took you that is.  That is who you are, not merely Saarebas.  You are free now.  I suggest you turn from your crazy Arishok.  Otherwise, you’ll be facing them.  You began to feel their powers, did you not?  That many Templars could easily hurt you.”

            “Why should I?” He spoke common.

            “Oh, you are clever, aren’t you?” The Doctor smiled.

            Sparky the Saarebas shrugged.  “I listen.  I listened to the Arishok.  He has held so tightly to the Qun that it has slipped through his fingers.”

            “The Qun grants clarity to some, but that is not the only picture,” the Doctor advised.  “When you look at the night’s sky do you see order?”  When Sparky nodded, the Doctor continued.  “While at first glance, it may seem that there is order; it isn’t, though.  Stars die, destroying their planets, and new ones are born from the materials they scatter back across the universe.  Nebula’s burst, throwing out new possibilities. Comets shoot across the sky, which many call shooting stars. The moons wax and wane.  It is gloriously chaotic, as all nature is.  While some may look at their world and wish to establish order, the beauty and grandeur of possibilities must be embraced.  Life should be full of chaos and the opportunities it brings; whether heartbreak and danger or love and joy.  Who wants certainty when there are such possibilities in the uncertain?  Embrace the chaos that life brings for you can not know joy if you are not willing to face heartbreak.  You can’t know love and laughter if you cling to certainty and order.”

            The Saarebas cocked its head and mumbled in Qun.

            “Exactly,” the Doctor agreed.  “You are Sparky and you need to find out who he can be.”

            The Saarebas nodded and walked away.

            “Wait!”  Meredith protested.  “He’s dangerous!  He can’t just…”   She stopped as an arrow landed at his feet.

            “He can,” Rose stood with another arrow notched and drawn.

            “He is well trained and can easily control his powers,” the Doctor pointed out.  “If your parents had found someone to train Amelia, she and they would be alive today.  It was lack of training, not a need to be locked up, that doomed your family.”

            Meredith took a step back.  “What are you… how did you…?”

            Cullen stepped forward.  He cocked his head at Rose.  “Don’t I know you?”

            “You do,” she nodded at him.  “It’s good to see you again; although, it would be nice if you weren’t imbibing too much of the blue Kool-Aid of badness and working for Lady Psycho here.”

            Cullen glanced at Meredith.  “What is Rose talking about?”

            “You know her?” Meredith narrowed her eyes.  “Could she be a mage?”

            “No, she’s an archer and a good one at that,” Cullen assured her.  “We can catch the Saarebas later; the Arishok is our main concern now.”  He didn’t add that he was very curious as to who Amelia was.

            “Agreed,” Meredith sighed.  She turned to Marian.  “I am Knight Commander Meredith and I know you.  You are Marian Hawke, are you not?  Your reputation precedes you.  Carver has mentioned you… more than he should.”

            “Carver?” Marian was immediately worried about what her brother might be saying.

            “Hi, Marian,” Carver stepped out of the group of Templars. 

            “Junior, it’s good to see you again,” Varric nodded to him.  “Do you have any new stories to tell?”

            “Um…” Carver looked to Meredith then Marian and then Varric.  “I… uh…”

            “It’s good that we found you, Knight Commander,” Aveline interrupted him.  “The Qunari are…”

            “It’s obvious what they’re doing,” Meredith cut her off.  “The Qunari are taking people to the Keep and may already be in control.  We need to deal with them.”

            “Of course we do,” Marian tried not to roll her eyes and only half succeeded.  “We can’t let them take over Kirkwall.  It is our home, after all.”

            “Right,” Meredith studied her a minute.  “I’ll overlook your own use of magic, as well as that of your companions, for the moment.”

            “We are Grey Wardens,” Neria spoke up.  “You have no authority over any mages who have gone through the Joining.  If I find out you have looked at Anders or Hawke in a dubious manner, much less any of those under my command, you will answer not just to me.  You will answer to the entire Grey Warden Order as well as the royal couple of Ferelden who have already dealt with the Templars that dared to go after Anders before.  Rylock is ruing the day her parents met, as will you.  Do we understand each other?”

            Meredith turned her gaze the Mage turned Warden Commander, intending to stare her down.  However, she quickly realized that Neria was not bluffing.  She merely nodded.  “Head to the keep,” she ordered Marian.  “I will see if I can find more of my men.  These creatures will pay for this outrage.”

            “I would like Carver to help Sebastian take Jack to the Chantry first,” Marian insisted.  “He needs a healer and we don’t have time to see to him ourselves.”

            Meredith studied Jack’s body.  “I think your friend is dead.”

            “No, he’s just hurt,” the Doctor insisted.

            “Very well,” Meredith nodded to Carver, who murmured under his breath about being needed in the fight as he and Sebastian carried Jack away.

            Marian watched Meredith walk away before she continued on her way to the Keep.  “Wait!  Why don’t you come with us, our odds in battle are better that way.”

“She’s right, Knight Commander,” Cullen backed his friend.  He was still reeling from the revelation that Marian was a mage.  How hadn’t he noticed?  Had she really gone through the Grey Warden Joining like Anders?  Was that why she preferred to used her staff as if it were a quarter staff when he saw her?  “The Qunari are formidable warriors.  A large group would have better chances than small contingents.”

“Very well,” Meredith conceded.  “Let’s go.”

The group finally made it to the steps of the Keep when they once again encountered rampaging Qunari.  Once again they quickly killed the invaders.  She was going to make another quip about the sheer number of Qunari in Kirkwall, but then noticed someone familiar on the ground nearby.  “Orsino?”  She approached the Grand Enchanter.

            “My thanks, my friend,” Orsino groaned as Marian helped him to his feet.

            “Orsino,” the Doctor nodded to him.  “It’s good to see you.  Are you here to be helpful or are you sending more books to homicidal blood mages?”

            “Do I know you?” Orsino blinked at him.

            “Not as well as I know you, Orsino,” the Doctor assured him.

            “The others,” Orsino looked for the mages who had been with him when the Qunari had attacked.  He gasped as he saw their bodies.  “Surely they can not be…”  He ran to one of the bodies and fell to his knees.  “Gone.  I told them to run…”

            Meredith seemed to materialize out of nowhere to Orsino.  He hadn’t noticed her until she spoke, thus was the pain of his grief that his brain had hid her from him to protect itself.  “First Enchanter Orsino, you survive.”  He had once delighted to hear that voice, a long time ago.

            “Your relief overwhelms me, Knight Commander.” Orsino’s voice dripped with sarcasm and scorn.

            “There is no time for talk,” she dismissed his grief.  “We must strike back before it’s too late.”

            Of course _she_ wouldn’t care about the fate of his mages.  Death and the hands of mad invaders might be a fate preferable to what she had in store for them.  More and more became Tranquil under her watch.  “And who will lead us into this battle?  You?”

            “I will fight to defend this city, as I have always done!” Meredith swore, taking a step closer to the Grand Enchanter.

            “To control it, you mean!”  He challenged her intent.  “I won’t have our lives tossed to the flames to feed your vanity!”

            Marian closed her eyes in frustration.  Now she had to deal with the drama between Orsino and Meredith, both made Carver seem laid back in comparison.  She glanced at the Doctor who just shook his head.  Her gaze then turned to Neria who seemed to be considering whether she wanted to even stop a mage-Templar smack down.  “We…” She began.

            “What are you doing, woman!” Fenris’ voice that held shock and strain cut over all others.

            Marian turned to see a small, blonde Templar take a step back.  “I…”

            “Lieutenant Ailianore,” Meredith’s voice was firm as she addressed her underling.  “What is going on?”

            “I…” her voice held a distinct Orlesian accent.  “I missed my draught of lyrium this morning and with all the… excitement… I have not had any in a day in a half.  His tattoos… they were just too tempting.  I beg your pardon, seignior,” she actually blushed.  “I have always had a thing for elves… and those tattoos are so interesting.  When I realized they were lyrium… I could not help myself.”

            “I expect better from my people,” Meredith was not amused.

            Cullen was doing his best to hide the fact that he _was_ amused.  “I’ll take care of it… after we deal with the Arishok.”

            “Very good, Knight Captain,” Meredith agreed.

            Fenris’ shock had worn off and he was now looking at the Templar with interest.  Marian briefly wondered if Isabela had a new competitor.  She turned to face the arguing couple, she briefly wondered if they had ever been a couple.  They fought as only those who had deep feelings for each other could fight, as she imagined her mother’s lover and his wife now fought.  “You two can go after each other’s throats when the rest of the city is safe.  For now, I’m taking charge.”  She looked back at the Doctor and Neria to see their reaction and was shocked to see approval on both of their faces.

            “You?” Meredith’s pert little nose wrinkled in disapproval.  “You’re not even from this city originally.”

            “Neither am I,” Orsino reminded her.  “I don’t hear you complaining about us both fighting to defend our home, though.”

            “I’m from Ferelden,” Neria commented from behind them.  “Should I just take my Wardens and go?”

            “I’m not even from… Thedas,” the Doctor also remarked.  “Nor is Rose.”

            “Very well, then,” Meredith seemed to realize that even her Knight Captain wasn’t from Kirkwall originally.  “But whatever you plan, be quick about it.”

            “This should be interesting,” Daylen snarked to Neria.

            “Tell us then,” Orsino demanded of Marian.  “What is our course of action?”

            “We could storm in, weapons drawn,” Marian commented.  She glanced at the Doctor who shook his head.  “I’m sure that’s what you want, Meredith.  Let’s find out what they are planning first, before we risk everyone’s necks.”

            “An excellent choice,” Meredith conceded.  “Let’s move quickly.

            The large group managed to be semi-stealthy as they walked up the stairs to the keep.

            “So what is going on between you and my cousin?” Daylen prodded Anders as they made their way with the group.

            Anders smiled at Marian’s back.  “Well, I’m madly in love with her.  I’ve never felt like this about anyone.  I’ve loved and lost before, but not to this.  I love her with all my heart and it would break not only my heart, but all of me, if anything were to happen to her.  Also, we’re sleeping together, living together, bathing together, and having sex together.  It’s great.”

            Marian turned from leading the group and rushed down the stairs to kiss Anders.  She flung her arms around him and lifted her lips to hers in front of the Knight Commander and Grand Enchanter.  She held him as their lips fused together before his former Warden Commander and the Doctor himself.  “I love you, too,” she said before their friends and enemies alike.  Then she went back to the lead to confront the Arishok and his minions.

            Anders grinned at Marian’s back and then turned back to Daylen.  “What is happening with you and Neria?  She seems less angry with you.”

            “I’m not sure,” Daylen admitted.  “She’s giving me another chance, but insisting that we take things slow.  She won’t even let me kiss her yet.”

            Fenris glared at Ander’s back.  Marian really loved the abomination.   He could not believe she had just kissed him in front of Meredith.  What if Meredith finally went after Anders and decided she had to remove Marian’s freedom as well to ensure the mage would not be a problem.  It was bad enough that Meredith also knew Marian was a mage.  She might go after the pair the moment the Arishok was dealt with if it weren’t for the Warden Commander’s threat.  He knew Marian had never gone through the joining, could Meredith be fooled?  How did he feel about Marian’s declaration of love before everyone?  He still regretted leaving her that night they were together, but hadn’t found the courage to tell her before the abomination made his move.  Was she lost to him forever?     A soft moan distracted Fenris’ attention.  Lieutenant Ailienore was rubbing her temples.  “Are you all right?”  She was such a little thing for a Templar.

            “It’s just a headache from the lyrium withdraw,” she assured him.

            “I don’t want you going into battle while you are not at your best,” Fenris fumed internally that Meredith and Cullen would let this happen to someone under their command.  “Anders,” he interrupted the conversation between the two mages.  “Ailienore needs lyrium give her some of yours.”

            “I’m not giving my lyrium to a Templar,” Anders protested.

            “Here,” Neria handed over a bottle.  “I have plenty.”

            “Let me see one of those,” the Doctor held out a hand.  When Neria handed over another bottle he scanned it with his sonic screwdriver.  After looking at the readings, his eyes narrowed and then shot to Meredith and her Templars.  “You all take this?”

            “It helps us to combat mages,” Meredith defended.  “They were born with unholy gifts and we must raise ourselves to fight them.”

            “What does it do to you in the long run?” The Doctor challenged.

            No one answered, but the Templars unwillingness to even look at him was answer enough.  He would take the metallic liquid back to the TARDIS and examine it.  Ailienore’s withdraw main it plain that they needed his help. 

            Fenris handed the bottle of lyrium to the Templar, who gave him a sweet smile of thanks and drank.  “Thank you.  I’m… sorry again for licking you.”

            “Why don’t you come with me to the Hanged Man for a drink tomorrow night and we can discuss whether or not I want you licking me,” he suggested.  Maybe it was time for him to move on.

            “I’d like that,” she blushed again.

            “Lieutenant, we’re here to fight the Qunari, not for you to find a date,” Meredith reprimanded. 

            “Sorry, Knight Commander,” Ailienore apologized as they continued on.


	70. It's a Miracle... or an Abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian takes Jack's body to the chantry.

 

“I take it that negotiations with the Qunari have failed,” Elthina stood in the middle of the chantry as Sebastian and Carver rushed in, carrying Jack.

            “Elthina!”  Sebastian dropped Jack’s body and rushed to the Grand Cleric, hugging her close.  “You’re all right.  I was afraid the Qunari had rushed in and taken you and the reverend mothers.

            “Sebastian!”  Carver laid Jack down.  It was then that he realized that Jack had indeed been killed from the injuries he sustained in the Saarebas’ blast.  “Jack?”  He knelt by Jack’s side, a hand against his forehead.

            “What happened to your friend?” Elthina approached the body.  “He’s dead.”

            “It was a Saarebas,” Sebastian sat beside him.  Had the Maker truly taken Jack this time in an exchange to save Elthina?  Sebastian supposed that that was what was right.  Jack never came to pray at the chantry and Elthina was the best of the Maker’s children.

            “One of the Qunari mages?” Elthina pulled down a banner and draped it over Jack’s body.  “A mage and a Qunari, truly a creature rejected by the Maker.”

            The tapestry was immediately pulled down.  “No Maker would reject any of their children,” Jack declared.

            Elthina screamed and jumped back.  What abomination was this?


	71. Bananas and Bad Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the Arishok continues and it holds several surprises.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Orsino quietly slipped through the gate alone and then back out to the others.  “There are about a dozen guards in front of the door.  Right now they are occupying themselves by posing and making grunting noises.”

            “Then the Qunari have already taken over the Keep,” Meredith deduced.  “Clearly they have been planning this for some time.”

            “Either that or we’re the pushovers they think we are,” Carver commented.

            “I didn’t see any of my guardsmen,” Aveline approached them, staying in a crouched position.  “I knew you’d find your way here, Marian.”

            “This is the only way in,” Meredith insisted.  “We must assault them now, before their numbers grow.”

            “Are you mad?” Orsino dissented.  “They have hostages!  We need a distraction.”

            “I agree with the Knight Commander,” Cullen glanced at his Templars who nodded.  “We must act before they gather any more hostages.”

            “A distraction,” Neria snorted.  “I have over two dozen Grey Wardens with me.  We could take these guys easily.”

            “We want to save as many people as possible,” the Doctor insisted.

            “A direct assault is too risky,” Marian agreed.  “They might kill the hostages if they realized how much danger they are in.”

            “We need to get you in as quickly as we can,” Orsino declared.

            “And just how are we going to do that,” Meredith wondered.

            “Have confidence,” Knight Commander, Orisno went to make his move.

            “Orsino, you’ve been locked in the tower too long,” Neria put a hand on his arm.  “You’re out of practice.  Let me do this.”  She strolled casually through the gate, twirling her staff as if it were a baton.  She threw it in the air, twirling it, and then caught it as she came into view of the Qunari guards.  “Hi, big boys, I’m recruiting for the Grey Wardens.  Any of you interested?”

            The Qunari had grown in number, she noted as they approached her, eyes narrowed.  “Saarebas, attack!” The one who seemed to be in charge ordered.

            “Is that a no?” She laughed.  “Did you not here of the might of my order?  Do you underestimate me?”  She summoned a storm, even as she trapped the Saarebas in an electric cage.  The electricity from the cage ran through it, even as the Qunari guards were struck by lightning.  She glanced to see Hawke hiding behind a pillar as the remaining six Guards of the Qun went to charge her.  They didn’t get far as a tidal wave crashed over them, managing to drown them on dry land.

            “You need to be a bit more careful, Commander,” Daylen insisted.  “We can’t risk losing you,” he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her, delighted when she didn’t pull back at first.

            Marian shook her head at them as she quietly crept up the stairs to the front doors.  Behind her were Anders, Varric, Fenris, and the Doctor.

 

 

            The Arishok was shocked at how easily he had taken the city of Kirkwall.  No wonder crime was rampant.  The city guards were incompetent and its leaders weak.  He held Viscount Dumar’s head in his hands.  “You could not stop me from seducing your son to the Qun any more than you could stop me from removing your head from your body.  You were weak and your society corrupt.”   He walked to the top of the stairs in the Keep’s inner sanctum, looking at the bloated, gaudy nobles in their finery and incompetence.  “Here is your viscount,” he threw the head at them.

            The nobles gasped and scattered away from the head as it rolled through them.  The Viscount’s mouth was open and the tip of his tongue was caught in his back teeth.  “Marlowe!” One of the noble women gasped as she slumped against the man next to her.

            “What do you hope to accomplish with this?” Leandra Hawke stepped forward, away from Comte De Launcet.  His own wife was clinging to him.

            The Arishok took a step towards her, but another noble moved in front of her.  “You dare!  You are starting a war!” The Arishok nodded to one of his men and the Qunari snapped the man’s neck.

            “Go ahead, kill us all, monster,” Leandra challenged.

            The Arishok snorted in derision, although one of his men took a step towards her.  “Look at you.  Like fat dathrasi you deed and you feed and only complain when your meal is interrupted.”

            “Is he calling me fat?” Now the Contess De Launcet was offended.

            The Arishok chose to ignore her.  “You do not look up.  You do not see that the grass is bare.  All you leave in your wake is misery.  You are blind.  I shall make you see.”

            “We are not the blind ones,” Leandra continued to stand up to him.  “We are not the ones who have left a blood bath in our wake and call it good because some ancient philosopher decided his way was better than everyone else’s.  Is that not why you were thrown out of your homeland and sent to Thedas.  Yet you continue to blindly follow his ways as you cause our blood to run in the street.  That isn’t to mention what you do to your own mages.  You disgust me.”

            “Leandra,” Guillaume de Launcet protested, taking a step towards her.  “Don’t…”

            The Arishok nodded at one of his men, who quickly stretched his hand out to snap Leandra’s neck as well.  He hesitated, though, when the door was kicked open.

            “Get your hand away from my mother,” Marian marched in, twirling her staff in her hands; ready to use it as a weapon. 

            “I see we have guests,” the Arishok nodded to her, although the other Qunari took a step back from Leandra.  “Shanedan, Hawke.  I expected you.”

            “Then why did you let one of your little minions near my mother?” She questioned.  “Surely you can’t be that stupid.”

            “For all your might, you are no different from these bas,” the Arishok continued, ignoring the insult.  Marian wasn’t sure he even realized he’d been insulted.  “You do not see.”

            “Oh, I see what is going on very well,” she looked around.  “You have gone completely insane, clinging to the flawed notions of a long dead philosopher and the result has been my people’s blood running in the street.  This must end now.”

            “It is you who are blind,” the Doctor added.  “You rail against that which you don’t understand and accuse others of not being able to see.  It really is an unflattering trait.”

            “You are no different than your fellows here,” the Arishok stepped closer to Marian.  “You live among them.  Prove yourself Basra or kneel with your brethren.”

            The Arishok’s four best soldiers attacked her.  Marian quickly hit them with a telekinetic burst, while Fenris casually pulled the still beating heart out of one of them.  Then he turned his large sword on the next.

            Merrill smiled as she casually drained the life force from a third and Marian hurled a fire ball at the fourth one.  The Doctor shrugged, boosted himself up on part of the railing, and pulled a banana out of his coat.  He peeled it as he watched. 

            Within a few minutes, the elite Qunari were dead.  “Was there are reason for the spot of entertainment?” Marian leaned casually against her staff.

            “Parshaara,” the Arishok looked at his not so dearly departed dead.  “You are basalit-an after all.  Few in the city command such respect.  So tell me, Hawke; you know I can’t withdraw, how would you resolve this conflict?”

            “There must be a way to sort this out without killing each other,” she insisted.

            “The time for words has passed,” the Arishok insisted. 

            “Oh, you didn’t even try words, 47938” the Doctor bit into his banana.  “You sat around grumbling while your men tried to hunt down the relic.  Then you began plotting against the city before they even located the thing.  It’s not even like you were looking that hard.  Isabela’s been around the docks a few times while you’ve been here and not once did you realize she was the captain who had stolen the book, not that she had it any more.  Well… she does now, but she didn’t then.  You could have asked for help, I’m sure the guards, Templars, and others would have helped you if they’d known it would get you out of their city.  Isn’t that right, Meredith?”

            “It is,” she strolled through the doors.  Cullen and Neria, along with their own soldiers followed closely behind her.  Orsino and Rose brought up the rear of the group.

            The Arishok eyed the new comers with disdain.  “In the end lies the glory.”

            “Really?” Neria looked around her.  “Your end is going to include you dead, is that what you really want?”

            “Hawke,” the Arishok only addressed her, for only she had worth in his eyes.  “You know why I’m denied Par Vollen, I can not return home until the Tome of Koslun is found.  How would you see this conflict resolved without it?  For me to be so far from home is like the death that the Warden Elf, who is tainted by magic, threatens.”

            “That problem will take care of itself in just a moment, 47938,” the Doctor tore off a bit of his banana and offered it to Rose, who smiled as she took it.  “Isn’t that right, Isabela?”

            Another of the Qunari went flying through the door.  “That it is,” Isabela strode in, carrying the book.  She handed it over to the Arishok.  “I believe you’ll find it mostly undamaged.”

            “The Tome of Koslun,” the Arishok handled the book reverently.

            “Isabela!”  Merrill ran across the room and hugged her friend tightly.

            “It took me awhile to get back, what with the fighting everywhere,” she said over the top of Merrill’s head as she returned the embrace warmly.  “You know how it is.  Not all of us get divine transporters like Varric.”

            “Varric?” Marian looked over at her best friend.

            “I’m sure he’ll tell you all about it later,” the Doctor realized just whom Isabela had encountered.  He had hoped, but couldn’t be sure that she would run into Varric from the future, along with Bethany.

            “I thought you’d be long gone by now, Isabela,” Marian took Anders hand as she looked between her two friends.  “How…”

            “Now’s not the time to quibble about whose and hows,” the Doctor waved his hand.  “It’s time for our friends to finally return home.  Plus, you should really check on Jack.  I’m sure he wouldn’t want to stay in the chantry for too long.”

            The Arishok handed the tome to one of his men.  “The relic is reclaimed.  I am now free to return to Par Vollen… with the thief.”

            “What?” Isabela didn’t like the sound of that.

            “You thought you could strand them here for four years without consequence?” Fenris’ voice was derisive.  He couldn’t believe he had ever been interested in the charms of a woman who was so foolish.

            “She stole the Tome of Koslun,” the Arishok’s hand went to the hilt of his sword as he eyed Hawke, then Meredith and Neria.  “She must return with us.”

            “I’m not letting you just take a citizen of Kirkwall,” Meredith bristled.  She didn’t have any particular interest in Isabela.  It was the principle of the matter.

            Marian squeezed Anders’ hand before letting go and crossing her arms.  “It sounds like you have something very specific in mind.”

            “She will submit to the Qun and the Ben-Hassrath,” the Arishok affirmed.  “More than that, I will not say.”

            “You mean you will take her to the re-educators,” the Doctor threw his banana peel on the floor.  “There you think she will be reprogrammed to serve the Qun, but her mind would break first; for her spirit never will.”  He smiled over at Isabela.  “I like that about her.”

            “You have your relic,” Hawke walked to her friend’s side.  “She stays with us.”

            “I’m so glad you came back, Isabela,” Merrill’s arms were still loosely around the other woman.  “Don’t worry, everything will be fine now.”

            “It will, kitten,” Isabela kissed the top of her head.  “One way or another.”

            “Then you leave me now choice,” the Arishok didn’t think the tiny elf would be a problem.  The other tiny elf, the one with the Grey Wardens, did concern him a bit, though.  “I challenge you, Hawke.  You and I will battle to the death, with her as the prize.”

            “You will not be battling the citizens of Kirkwall,” Meredith was incensed.  Hawke was taking her potential glory.  It was bad enough that she had to share this victory with the Grey Wardens.

            “It is better than any more bloodshed,” Marian insisted.  “My mother’s in the room, I need you guys to protect her.”

            “We can take them, Hawke,” Cullen pointed out.  “If you don’t want to do this, we will protect you.  You have earned that from all of us.”

            “No,” Isabela didn’t want her friends dying for her.  “If you’re going to duel anyone, duel me!”

            “You are not basalit-an,” the Arishok looked down his overly large nose at her.  “You are not worthy.”

            “Oh, yea?”  She lifted her skirt and pulled down her smalls, mooning him.  “This is more worthy than you’ll ever be.”

            “That’s right,” Merrill agreed.

            “Let’s put her through the Joining,” Nate spoke up from the middle of the Wardens.

            “I accept the challenge,” Marian declared.

            “Hold on now,” the Doctor held up a hand.  “Don’t you think to the death is a bit dramatic, especially for an extremely clever forgery?  Isabela didn’t even steal a true relic.”

            “What?” Now the Arishok was paying attention to him.

            “Oh, it could take years before one of your Tamassrans to figure it out, but history will remember you for bringing home a forgery… if you were to return home,” the Doctor revealed.  “Hawke will beat you in a dual to the death.  Isn’t it better to go home?  You could just end up unconscious and in a Kirkwall dungeon, awaiting sentencing.  You would probably be sentenced by Meredith and she’s even crazier than I am.”

            “What?” Meredith’s eyes widened.

            “I know, it’s hard to believe; but it’s true.  You and I both know it,” the Doctor insisted.  “Perhaps you should try to the pain… or at least the first knock out.”

            “I won’t lose consciousness,” the Arishok was positive.  “Come Hawke.  I shall honor you by killing you.”

            “Oh, thanks.  I really appreciate that,” she held her staff in front of her.  She glanced at the Doctor.  “I’ll just knock him out.  You’re right, we of Southern Thedas are better than this… at least those of us from Ferelden.”

            “Here, here,” Aveline agreed.

            “It’s very true,” Neria smiled.

            The Arishok brandished his humongous sword and charged at her.  Hawke side stepped and sent a telekinetic blast out.  Meredith had already seen her use magic; she must now rely on Neria’s lie that she, like Anders, was a Grey Warden.  The blast hit the Arishok.  He took a step back, bracing himself.  His left heel slipped as it tried to rest on the banana peel and sent him reeling back.  He hit the column in the middle of the floor, head first.  The room blackened.  He had been defeated in less than five minutes by a mage… and a banana peel.

            Marian looked around.  “Does anyone have something to tie him up with?”

            Meredith reluctantly stepped forward with restraints.  “We’ll keep him.  The mages at the Gallows can devise a clever prison for him.”

            “You can not so dishonor him,” the Qunari holding the tome objected.  “He deserves an honorable death.”

            “You can tell your people that or you can disavow any association with him,” the Doctor advised.  “His actions could have easily started a war with the south, a war your people aren’t ready for.  Plus, one day, your superiors will realize that is just a clever copy and the real tome is in the hands of a disillusioned elf who is determined to avenge herself against her very powerful ex.  Although, at the time she was more concerned with Qunari recruitment among her people and how much she could learn about her perceived foes.  Now, I’m sure they won’t notice for a while and the world could be destroyed by a crazy elf with a wolf fetish first, but you never know.”

            “He did almost start a war,” the underling admitted.  “Very well, I will take the tome home.  That is as soon as I can.”

            “You’ll be waiting on the Wounded Coast for your ride home or walking,” Aveline declared.  “Your people are no longer to be housed in the city.”

            “That’s for sure,” Meredith agreed.

            “I just want to go home,” Marian sighed. 

She smiled when Anders put his arms around her and snuggled her close.  “I’ll take you there.”

            “I will as well,” Leandra came to her daughter’s side.  “I’ll have Oranna make a nice, warm dinner and we’ll take care of you.  Let’s go.”

            “That means it time for us to return to Ferelden,” the Doctor stood and walked to the Wardens.  He stopped by the Templars.  “Meredith, get rid of your new sword.”

            “What?”  She was shocked that he knew anything about a new sword.

            “Don’t mess with strange artifacts; this is your only warning.  I can’t help you, but I can ask you to help yourself,” he walked away.


	72. Mentoring Nobles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa returns home to Highever, with a couple of new charges for Fergus.

“Catie, no matter who you are or where you are, your instincts will always tell you to go home,” Elissa commented to the girl as she steered her small ship towards the coasts of Highever on the Waking Sea

            “I thought Denerim was your home,” the girl watched as Highever came closer and closer.  She had left Gwaren about two and a half weeks before, accompanied by the queen and Neill.  Neill’s grandfather hadn’t been happy about him leaving, but decided that having him trained by the teryn too was not a bad idea.

            “Where ever King Alistair is, is my home,” Elissa smiled sadly, she already missed her husband and he would leave shortly after she returned to his side.  “I was born in Highever, though, and grew up there.”

            “Will I get to have the same drawing teacher as you?” Cathasaigh was delighted that Elissa had begun teaching her, but she had to return to her castle.  She promised that she would continue the girl’s lessons, though.

            Elissa’s smile brightened.  “Yes, he was not at the castle when it was attacked as he lived in the city of Highever.  Your music teacher will also be waiting.”

            “We still need a new steward,” Cathasaigh reminded her.

            “I’ll take care of that while I’m still in Highever,” Elissa promised.  “None will be appointed without your approval, though.” The previous steward of Gwaren had made the mistake of talking to the now seven year old as if she were a savage toddler trying to take his power.  Now, Bann Wulff was looking over the teyrny, splitting his time between the West Hills and Gwaren, while his grandson accompanied his friend and queen to Highever, where Fergus Cousland would oversee their care and training.  She showed both children what she was doing as she easily docked the small ship on the shores of her home.

 

 

            When Queen Elissa’s small party was met by Teyrn Fergus Cousland and several of his vassals.  They were on horseback when the party arrived, but Fergus jumped from his stallion as the ship docked and its passengers disembarked.  He ran to Elissa and scooper her up into his arms.  “It’s been too long.”

            “It has,” she hugged him back.  “I wish Alistair and I could get up here more… and away from the castle.  I think we need some time alone.  It’s getting hard lately to even find time together, though.  I haven’t seen him in months.”

            “I’ll try to get him up here for a bit,” Fergus promised.  “I am already planning a small gathering, just a joust and other games, in your honor and to introduce Catie and Niall to the other nobles of Ferelden.”

            “I don’t want to have a party with a bunch of nobles,” Cathasaigh complained.  “They tend to be boring and full of themselves.”

            “I want to learn to joust,” Neill countered.  “Will you teach me before the tournament?”

            “You’re still a bit small to joust yet,” Fergus eyes him.  “I’ll start you out as my squire, though, and in a few years you’ll be ready to compete.”

            “Really?” Niall was excited as he was led to the horses that were brought for Elissa and her charges. 

            “What about me?” Cathasaigh let Elissa help her onto her horse.  “Can I be your squire and learn to joust?”

            “I’ll let you learn to joust,” Fergus hesitated.  “But Elissa has already told me that you have excellent reflex and dexterity skills.  She asked that you be taught how to use dual swords and a bow.  Your combat teachers are already waiting.”

            “That was supposed to be a surprise,” Elissa frowned at her brother as she swung onto her horse.  “She has already been taught how to insult Orlesians to their face without them realizing it.”

            “Ah, the important Ferelden skills,” he smiled.  Then the smile faltered as he stared at Neill, who was barely staying on his horse.  “The boy is about the same age that Oren would be if he had lived.  “This isn’t to replace him, is it?”

            Elissa hadn’t even thought of that.  She just knew there were only two teyrns in Ferelden.  One was her brother and the other was the girl she had brought to him.  “Catie is the only other teyrn in Ferelden; I need you to teach her for me.  Neill’s just joined at the hip to her.  I know Bann Wulff wrote to you about this.  However, it would be nice to have a nephew again, or a niece, or to just know that you are all right and happy with someone you love.”

            “We lost the chance to just be happy with someone we love when Howe destroyed our family,” he reminded her.  “Orianna and I would have half a dozen children otherwise and you’d be popping out babies of your own.  I know it’s whatever was done to you when you became a Grey Warden that is stopping you.  Babies among Wardens are rare and your husband is one as well.”

            “If it weren’t for… what happened, I wouldn’t have met Alistair,” she pointed out.  “I want his baby more than anything.  Yet I must ask myself if I would give him up to have that child… I wouldn’t.”

            Fergus smiled at her.  “I’m happy for you, for that.  I’m afraid I said the wrong thing to the woman the Maker sent to me after… the incident.  My duty was too important and I admitted that I would pick it in the end.  She left me rather than wait for that end.”

            “Have you heard from Neria?” Elissa had, but they never spoke of her brother.

            He shook his head.  “Not directly.  I’ve heard from Nate.  I couldn’t believe it when he dared show his face in Ferelden and now I can’t believe that I have begun talking to him again.”

            “You were friends once,” she reminded him.

            “Someday I may get to the point where we are again,” he conceded.  “He likes to point out that he didn’t even know what his father had planned.  He had been banished to the Free Marches.  I must say he and I agree in our taste of women.  He has been pining over Neria himself, but she is apparently back with her ex-boyfriend, Daylen Amell.  It’s time I moved on as well.”

            “Oh?” It had been almost six years since Neria had become a Grey Warden.  If she were Teyrn of Highever and Alistair had left her to be a Warden how long would it take her to move on?  Oh, who was she kidding?  She would have gone chasing after him and dragged him home again, she would go after him again and again until she succeeded.  Still, she wanted her brother happy and he hadn’t tried to drag Neria back to Highever once.  “Do you have a specific person in mind?  I seem to recall rumors that you were courting Lady Olenna Penteghast of Nevarra.”

            “Yes, well,” Fergus shifted uncomfortably.  “I’m afraid she’s too formidable, even for me.  We split ways at Bann Stark’s ball.  I did meet Bann Travelyan and his wife while I was there.  It seems they have four daughters, six children total.  Three of those daughters are eligible for marriage, the youngest is a mage.  One is being groomed to become the next bann, one is a Templar, and the third is a chantry cleric.”

            “Tell me you aren’t going to court a chantry cleric,” Elissa sighed.

            “I haven’t met any of them yet,” Fergus admitted.  “I invited them to the tournament that I am holding in your honor.”

            “I thought it was just a small joust and some other games,” she didn’t want a full tournament, not unless she could participate.  “Now it’s a full tournament?”

            “There is a joust,” he insisted.  “There will also be melee and archery contest.”

            “You could make it a couple’s competition,” Elissa suggested, she would especially like that if she could get Alistair up here.  “Each member of the couple must participate in at least one of the events.”

            “I guess I could see which of Trevelyan’s daughters is the best fighter,” Fergus warmed to the idea.

            “It’s probably the mage,” Elissa deduced.  “As a matter of fact, why don’t we just invite the entire Ostwick Circle and let them compete.  I’m sure she’ll come if her family is here.”

            “Briana, the Templar daughter, and her twin brother are stationed there,” Fergus mused.  “As long as they realize that the Ferelden Crown is behind the invitation and that it means a possible match between Ostwick and Highever, they will agree.”

            “I also want to invite the Champion of Kirkwall,” Elissa declared.  She wanted to try her skills against the famed Hawke.  “Kirkwall is just across the sea.  “We could invite their circle as well and pair their Templars against Ostwick’s.

            “A few minutes ago you weren’t too keen on this party,” Fergus pointed out.  “Now it’s becoming huge.  You just want as many people there so you can try to marry me off, don’t you.”

            “If I had my way, you would have married Neria; instead of her becoming a Grey Warden,” Elissa admitted.  “However, since you two parted way years ago, I do want to just see you happy at this point.  Besides… you having an heir would help with Eamon’s power games.  He still wants to see me replaced.  If we run out of Couslands, he’ll come after Highever.”

            “He isn’t Howe,” Fergus watched the two children in front of them ride.

            “No, he’s subtler,” she agreed.  “He’s always wanted more power, though.  His family has been vying to be the true power behind the throne since Rendon Guerrin joined Queen Moira.  He’s distracted now, though.  The little Orlesian spy he set in my household sees to that.  She is still maneuvering herself into marriage; she’s already maneuvered herself into his bed.  Without her, I doubt he would have handed Isolde over to Teagan; as if Isolde had no say in the matter herself.  Worse, Divine Justinia helped him.  I don’t think any of them are happy now.”

            “That’s what happens when you play the Orlesian style of games,” Fergus observed.  “I may have to make Catie my squire instead of Neill.  She does sit more prettily on a horse.”

            “I think Bann Wulff was hoping you’d work on that with Neill,” Elissa was happy to change the subject back to the two children as they continued riding up to the castle that would always be home to her.


	73. Calculating Curs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna and Cammen plot to kill Zevran, while doing NSFW things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly NSFW

A cool breeze blew over the valley, yet the two lovers on a rough blanket in front of a statue of Fen’Harel didn’t notice.  Elanna Lavellan lay on her back her legs splayed as Cammen moved between them, levering up on his arms for better advantage as he thrust continuously into his lover.  She threw her head back as she arched her back and begged for more.

            Cammen obliged, shoving into her harder and faster as her cries flew across the valley singing her delight and satisfaction.  She still felt an occasional twinge of guilt at her disloyalty to her god and husband.  Yet he had to understand that she had needs, needs that he was never anxious to fulfill when he was nearby.  Even time hopping back to him, as she built his army and ensured his victory, she hadn’t seen him in over a year.  She told herself she  would give up her lover as soon as she returned to Solas’ side.  Yet, as she crested, throbbing hard against her lover’s member, she wondered if she would.  He would one day lead Fen’ Harel’s armies after all and she did love hi… being with him.

            Above her, Cammen screamed his own completion.  He threw back his head, neck straining, as he released his seed deep into her and then collapsed at her side panting.  “So what brought you to me this time, my beautiful siren?”

            “Siren?” She had heard that term when she was serving as a soldier in Skyhold.

            “It’s a beautiful creature from one of the shem’s subcultures,” he explained.  “They lead unsuspecting men to their doom, but they make it worth the sacrifice.”

            “Really?” She snuggled her head onto his shoulder.  “It that how you see me?”

            “You are definitely beautiful,” he kissed the top of her head.  “And you could lure me anywhere you want.”  Indeed, there were times when he wondered how his life would be different if they had never met.  “You know I have always been unable to resist you.”  He thought fleetingly of Gheyna, the girl he had been in love with when he met Elanna years before.  She had left the clan, to study Shem Warfare and returned recently for a visit… with the dwarf she planned to marry.  He had felt guilt, grief, and anger.  This dwarven woman, a former princess with a child of her own, had never brought a pelt back to her clan to show her worth, yet Gheyna had expected that of him.  However, that niggling anger was buried under the guilt and pain at seeing the woman he had hoped to marry with someone else. 

            Elanna let her hand play on his bare chest.  “I need you to lead a group of Dalish loyal to Fen' Harel for me.”

            “You want me to leave my clan?”  He wondered if he could.  The Keeper was pressuring him to marry soon and while he had been courting Azura casually, he didn’t love her and was hesitant to bind himself to her.  Even when he was with her physically, he would pretend it was his Elanna.

            “No, not yet,” she let rolled so she was splayed on top of him.  “You will do so when the green lights fill the sky.”

            “What?” He lifted his shoulders to get a better look at her.  “When what happens?”

            “You’ll know,” she assured him.  “Until then, you will communicate with them through letters and messenger birds.  I’ll get you some.  I also need you to help me kill Zevran Aranai.”

            “The Grey Warden’s elven buddie?” Cammen had met him once.  “The one who tries to seduce anyone who gets too close to him?”

            “He’s not that spectacular,” she hadn’t been close the Zevran that she recalled, but she was sure she would never fall for his act.

            “That’s because you are so alluring that it would cancel out anyone else’s charm,” he laid a chaste kiss against her lips and then followed it up by a much less chaste one.

            She moved up so they were face to face.  “Zevran will be back, near Kirkwall, soon.  I need someone I trust to visit the Wounded Coast soon.  I will be visiting the Mahariel clan, to convince them to kill him rather than save him.  I need someone else in place to try and convince Hawke to kill him, in case I fail.”

            “Do you think I could?”  He asked.  “Even the Dalish have heard of the Champion of Kirkwall.  She is formidable.”

            “She is persuadable,” Elanna assured her lover.  “We must try.”

            “I’m here for all of your needs,” he assured her.

            She sat up, her legs straddling his chest.  “I know you are,” she leaned down and kissed him, snaking her tongue into his mouth.  After several moments, she pulled her tongue back, but kept their lips fused, so his tongue would chase hers.  She still loved the thrill of seducing him in any way.

            He darted his tongue to her and touched them tenderly for a second before drawing back.  “I would even fight the creators for you.”  He grabbed her waist and hauled her up.  Then he sat her down so he could kiss that most private part of her.  When she let out a little groan and he found her wet, he followed the kiss with his tongue.


	74. Some Allies Are More Dangerous Than Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian attends a ball in Hightown, along with several of her friends. Her mother had shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of this chapter are NSFW

“A very dangerous man once said that some allies are more dangerous than enemies,” Anders pulled Marian into his arms.  “I’m afraid, love, that you face this very problem.”

            She followed his gaze and saw Meredith standing at the edge of the dance floor, glaring at them.  “I don’t think I would categorize her as an ally.”

            “What is she even doing here?” Anders wondered.  He sometimes was still afraid that his presence would endanger the woman he loved.  He had to rely on the Doctor and Neria’s promises and claims and he wasn’t comfortable with that.  Still, he cherished holding her in his arms and being by her side in front of all of Kirkwall society.  “Templars don’t dance.”

            “She is upset that I have the title of Champion,” Marian explained.  “She wants to rule Kirkwall herself and has been consolidating power since the Viscount’s death.  She has actually stopped two separate attempts to install a new Viscount.  She sees me as threat to her bid for power.  Plus, I’m a mage and we both know she doesn’t like that.”

            “Apparently, some Templars do know how to dance,” Anders nodded to a nearby couple.

            Marian turned to see Fenris awkwardly swaying with Ailienore.  Neither seemed to know what they were doing, but they appeared to be enjoying each other’s company.  The two had frequently met up at social gatherings since the defeat of the Qunari rampage.  They were both in some state of smite, but were taking things slowly.

            “I don’t know if I like the magic hating beast hanging out with a mage hunter,” Anders muttered.

            “Let them be happy, darling,” Marian distracted Anders with a kiss.  “The more time they spend together, the less time they spend going after mages.”

            “Unless that is what they do together,” Anders pointed out.  He was distracted as he saw Sebastian in a corner, talking to Grand Cleric Elthina.  Both noticed his frown when Jack walked by with a man on one arm and a woman on the other.  “I still can’t believe those two split.”

            “Believe it,” Marian shook her head.  “Sebastian confessed everything to Elthina after Jack came back to life once again.  She made him swear to stay away from our sexy, fashionable friend and forgave him for breaking his vows.  Jack has moved on, I’m not sure Sebastian has.  He isn’t near the stage where he will hold hands with someone else yet.”

            “Thank the Maker I have you,” Anders declared.  “I don’t think I’d ever be satisfied with just holding hands.”

            “Oh, I know you wouldn’t,” she confirmed.  “That is all I tried last night at dinner and the next thing I knew our dishes were crashing to the floor as you maneuvered me onto the table.”

            He grinned at the memory.  “Poor Bodahn is still scandalized.  I didn’t know his voice could pitch that high.” 

            She giggled.  “He was trying to protect his son, ‘Sandal, don’t come in here.  Just stay away.  It isn’t safe’,” she mimicked her butler’s high tone the night before.  I have never been so grateful that my mother moved out.”

            “We need to talk about that…” Anders was distracted again.  This time it was by Isabela and Merrill waltzing by.  “I didn’t realize that either of them could waltz.”

            “Neither did I,” she confessed.  “I’ve had a lot of shocks from those two lately, though.”  She had gone into the Hanged Man a few weeks ago to see the pair with their heads together.  She wasn’t sure what had surprised her more, what they were discussing or when Isabela had lifted her head and kissed Merrill lightly on the lips. 

            Isabela had been giving Merrill business advice.  She hadn’t realized that Merrill was running any business.  What was more shocking was to learn that there was an entire criminal underground and Kirkwall’s alienage and Merrill was the crime lady running it all.  Varric was at the Hanged Man at the time as well.  When Marian had looked at him, he had just shrugged and told her that this was why Merrill always seemed so sweet and ignorant in his stories, he didn’t want the authorities to know; especially Aveline. 

            “At least my mother isn’t here,” Marian commented as the song ended.  She expected Anders to escort her off the dance floor; instead he just waited for the next song to begin.  “Talk about shocks.”

            “Actually, love,” he kissed her forehead.  “She is.”

            “What?  I saw Guillaume here with his wife and one of his daughters,” Marian pointed out.  “I think it was Fifi.  Why would mother also come then?  Are they having a fight?”

            “I don’t know,” Anders eyed the DeLauncet’s.  Dulce and Fifi were watching himself and Marian.  Dulce seemed to be studying her speculatively.  If her only son were not a mage, he would think that she saw Marian as a prospective match.  She didn’t seem over concerned about her connection to the whole Guillame-Leandra scandal.  Fifi, on the other hand, wore a dark expression.  When Dulce turned away, Fifi came storming towards them, Babette behind her.  Or was it Babett in the lead.  He couldn’t keep the two of them strait.  “She’s your mother, you know her better, I’m sure the DeLauncet Deplorables will tell us.”

            Marian groaned.  “Do I have to deal with them?  It’s not my fault that my mother is shaking the sheets with their father.  Nor it the… unexpected result my fault.”  After waxing on for an hour about how much she missed Bethany, Leandra had revealed some shocking news weeks before.

            “I expect you to do something about our situation,” Babette declared.  At least Marian thought it was Babette, which one was the redhead?

            “I’m sorry, I can’t make you more whitty or intelligent,” Marian shrugged and then tried to continue dancing with her lover.

            “That’s not what we’re talking about,” the one Marian thought was Fifi pronounced.  “We’re talking about our new little brother or sister.”

            Leandra was pregnant.  Marian was still reeling from the news and very worried about her mother.  It was bad enough that Meredith would be watching the child when she found out, as both the comte and Leandra had already produced mage children; but Leandra’s age was a concern.  Leandra was in her late forties and while some women easily had babies at that age, Marian knew that there were risks; plenty died in childbirth at that age.  She was afraid to lose her mother.  It was only now that she realized that she would be sharing a sibling with the Lousy de Launcets.  “What exactly do you expect me to do?”

            “I don’t know,” the brunette, who was probably Fifi, threw up her hands.  “You’re the Champion of Kirkwall; you need to come up with the plan.”

            “Besides, papa is making us all unhappy since he decided to split with your mother,” the other De Launcet girl grumbled.  “They had some terrible fight about her not knowing how to prevent ‘these things’.  I’m not sure what he meant by ‘these things’, but I take it this wasn’t her first unplanned pregnancy.”

            “No,” Hawke admitted.  “That was me.”  She had run into Gamlen just a week before at the Hanged Man.  He was falling down drunk and had heard the news about Leandra’s condition.  They had started to talk of it and he had confessed that Leandra was engaged to De Launcet when she became pregnant with Marian.  They had decided that Leandra would pass her off as the future comte’s daughter, but Malcolm Hawke was not willing to lose the woman he loved or their unborn baby.  He proposed and the resulting drama resulted in Malcolm having to flee Kirkwall only to return for Leandra, with a contingent of Grey Wardens, and then run back off with the disowned Leandra in tow.

            “Did it result in a scandal like I heard?” the brunette de Launcet giggled in her excitement.  “How marvelous.  I would like to have caused a scandal just by being born.  I guess our new little brother or sister will.”

            “Mother says it will be a terrible mark on our family and everyone will know the baby’s a bastard,” the other sister pointed out.  “We must do something about this scandal.”

            “Our brother is a mage,” the one she thought was Fifi answered.  “And our father was publically having an affair.  Perhaps you should distract everyone from the scandal.  Weren’t you secretly courting both the de Moulin boy and the Windsor chap?”

            “Let’s start by not referring to our sibling as a bastard,” Marian really didn’t want to be related to either of these women.  “Perhaps your mother should have worried about such things before she sat back while your father seduced my mother.  Excuse me,” she stormed off. 

            Anders followed as Marian exited the room.

 

 

            Meredith watched as Hawke stormed out of the room, her Grey Warden Apostate Lover chasing after her.  “I wonder what that was about.”

            “Knight Commander,” I need to speak with you,” Elthina approached her.

            Technically, Elthina was her boss, but she had never said boo to her before; so Meredith wondered what the trouble was now.  Had Orsino gone grousing to her again?  “Yes?  Whatever is the matter?”

            “It’s about the friend of the Champion, the handsome one,” Elthina explained.

            “Which one?” Meredith’s romantic life had been reduced to Harry: The Tranquil seeing to her needs when she needed to relieve some stress, but that didn’t mean she was blind.  Several of Hawke’s male acquaintances were handsome, even the dwarf had the most impressive chest hair she had ever seen. 

            “The one with the demeritorious coat,” she nodded at Jack, who was somehow dancing with two other partners.

            “I like his coat,” Meredith protested.

            “It helps him seduce his innocent victims,” Elthina declared.  “I don’t know how many of the brethren and our sisters have fallen to his provocative bewitchery.  That is not what I needed to speak to you about, though.  Well, in a way it is.  Are you sure he is not a mage, perhaps a blood mage… or an abomination?”

            “He uses a sword and shield, why would I think him an abomination or blood mage?” Meredith questioned.

            “I saw him die and come back to life,” Elthina revealed.

            “I’m sure he was just knocked out,” Meredith couldn’t believe she would miss a possessed mage under her nose.

            “Upon questioning my parishioners, I learned that it was not the first time,” Elthina continued.  “I know you are an expert at the Rite of Tranquility.  I think it’s time to put another mage through it.”

            “Very well, I’m sure you’re mistaken about him coming back from the dead.  However, if you are so scared, I’ll put him through the Rite.  Just let the Champion come after me for doing my duty.”  Even if Jack wasn’t a mage, Meredith was sure she could make him Tranquil.  Anyone could be separated from the Fade.

 

            Anders grabbed Marian’s hand as she fled through the estate of the Comte D’Amberac and began leading her.

            “Where are we going?” She protested.  She had planned to storm around aimlessly.

            “Haven’t you noticed that the estates of Hightown have only about a variation of three floor plans?  They just repeat.”  He led her along.  “Whoever the first builders in Hightown were, they weren’t very original.”  He opened the Master Suite and dragged her in.  Then he crushed her mouth with his, wrapping her in his arms.

            “Anders,” she pulled back a little, but kept stayed in his arms.  “What if someone sees us?”

            “You’re the Champion of Kirkwall,” he let his lips travel across her face and then down to her neck.  “You can do what you want.”

            “And you think I want to do you?” She teased.

            “I hope so,” he let his hands travel lower, lightly messaging her bottom as his mouth leisurely traveled to the other side of her neck.  “I always want to do you.”

            “You are rather good at it,” she conceded as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

            “Mmm….”  He mumbled as he maneuvered them both onto the bed so he was laying fully on her.  His lips returned to her in a sizzling kiss.  He kept the kiss going as he slowly inched the skirt of her ball gown up.  As soon as her legs were free, she wrapped them around his waist.  He finally pulled away so he could tackle the ties on the front of her dress, casually unlacing them so her ripe, round breasts were slowly revealed.

            She pulled his tunic off moments before his lips fastened on her newly revealed left nipple.  “Anders!”  She cried out to him, not caring if the entire ball heard her.

            He brought his left hand up to languidly knead her right breast as his hips began to ungulate against hers.  She could feel him, hard and stiff, against her core, while the heat radiating through her damp smalls was driving him crazy.  He forced himself to continue to administer to her, but after ten minutes could not take it anymore.  He reared back and dragged her smalls off, flinging them into a far corner or the room.  Then he quickly undid the ties to his trousers, pulling them down to free himself.   “Marian…”  He pushed her legs up so she was spread wide before him and then plunged into her.

            Marian cried out again as the man she loved pierced her.  He set a hard, but languid pace; thrusting into her and then pulling back so just the tip of him was in before plunging again.  He took his time as he drove her to her orgasm.  She moaned deeply as he drove her further and further, howling her completion for all to hear, only to have him drive her back up two more times.  Sweat beaded on his forehead as he ensured she come again and again before he lost control and his shouts blended with hers.  He shuddered as his seed pumped over and over into her and then collapsed to her side.

            It took the couple several moments to regain their breath.  “I wonder if anyone didn’t hear us,” Marian muttered.

            “It’s probably the best entertainment they’ll have all night,” Anders assured her.  “You’re still their Champion just for that.”

            “Oh? I thought you were trying to take that title from me,” she teased.

            He chuckled.  “I was merely worshipping at your feet, my goddess.  Do you think we could sneak back in without anyone noticing?”

            “We could just sneak home for round two,” she suggested.  “If you’re… up to it… that is.”

            “Oh, I’ll be up again by the time we get home,” he promised as he pulled his pants back and began looking for his tunic, while Marian redid her laces.  “I doubt our friends will even notice we’re gone.”

 

 

            “I wonder where Hawke and Anders have gotten off to,” Merrill looked around, although she stayed in Isabela’s arms as the two swayed together to the music.

            A sensuous cry made itself into the room.  “Do you really want to know, Kitten?” Isabela smiled at the sound.  “We can hear what they’re up to.”

            “I was just a bit worried,” Merrill confessed.  “Those awful De Launcet girls were talking to her and my elves tell me that Hawke’s dear mother has had a falling out with their father.  In my clan, when a woman of… advanced age… well, a woman as old as Leandra, somehow became pregnant, everyone would unite around her.  She would be expected to pick guardians for the child if… well… if she didn’t make it through delivery.  Yet, the clan would be there for anything she needed.  They try to make the pregnancy as easy as possible.  The babe’s father would never dream of turning his back on them.”

            “You’re right,” Isabela glanced around and spotted Varric in the middle of a large crowd.  He was moving his hands around, obviously telling a story.  “We’ll talk to Varric and make sure we’re all there for Leandra.”

            “Oh, good,” Merrill was excited.  “I remember how I felt when you ran off with that tome, it was worse than when my clan turned on me.  I felt as if I were alone in a forest full of rabid wolves and bears.”

            “Marian would have taken care of you,” Isabela assured her.

            “Yes… well,” Merrill blushed.  “Perhaps it isn’t Hawke I want taking care of me or who I want to take care of in turn.”

            “Oh?” Isabela was interested, yet hesitant.  She had never been in a long term committed relationship, her husband definitely didn’t count.  She didn’t want to turn Merrill away, though.  She definitely had a soft spot for her kitten.  How could she not?  She was multifaceted and always managed to bring a smile to Isabela’s face.  “You know I care for you.  Perhaps we should discuss it further tonight… after the ball.”

            “I’d like that,” Merrill giggled a bit.  “We should probably talk to Varric about Leandra first, though.”


	75. Ask Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen begins to doubt.

Cullen walked through the halls of the Gallows.  He stopped outside of the chapel.  He had come to pray, but as he walked in he noticed yet another mage going through the Rite of Tranquility.  He had known Peter; he was not the type who would step out of line.  He was faithful and a devout Andrastian.  The man spent so much time helping other mages that he wouldn’t have time to plot escape, much less learn blood magic. 

            He walked to one of the Templars overseeing the rite.  “What did Peter do to become Tranquil?”

            “He’s a mage,” Verne shrugged.  “Isn’t that enough?”

            “He’s gone through his Harrowing,” Cullen couldn’t believe he had just said that, but Verne’s attitude was an uncomfortable mirror.

            “I don’t ask why,” Verne continued to watch.  “Even mages who went through their Harrowing are dangerous, you know that Knight Captain.  I’m sure this one showed his true colors at last.”

            Cullen shook his head and left.  He reminded himself that he needed to trust Meredith, but the look on Peter’s face stayed with him.


	76. The Qunari Refugee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallian Tabris infiltrates the Qunari

After a two and a half week march, Kallian Tabris had found herself waiting with the other Qunari refugees from Kirkwall in Quarinus for a ship to Par Vollen.  During the wait, she received one letter from Zevran that he would soon be in Seheron.

            When the ship was finally arranged, it took a week of sailing to reach her new home.  She and the other elves who had joined the Qun were welcome.  She was taken to a large building with two floors and a large patio with magnificent arches.  In the building she was brought before a woman whom the others called Viddasala, who questioned her.  The questions involved events that dated back several years.  However, when Kallian mentioned what had happened at her wedding, her false imprisonment, and hunting down and killing Vaughan Kendells despite the queen’s decision to leave him alive, Viddasala seemed satisfied.

            She was next given blunted swords and told to fight with some of the other new elven converts.  She easily bested them all and the next thing she knew the Viddasala had decided to give her a tutor to teach her Qun and another to train her to oversee a group of Ben Hassrath.  This seemed to be just what the Doctor had wanted.

            She had been learning her roll for a month, when she received a letter from Zevran.  She was surprised at how easily he had gotten word to her.  She didn’t like the news, though.  Seheron was so chaotic that the Crows had been able to easily set up agents on the Island and had a presence far stronger than any, but themselves and those who knew what to look for, knew.  He had been recognized and was fleeing back to Kirkwall with a ranked member of the Crows on his tail.  She was on her own.


	77. Choir Boy Sings Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Antivan has a job for Marian and Sebastian has been speaking out of turn.

“So Fenris,” Isabela pried.  “How are things going with your little Templar?  I hear she likes to lick your tattoos.”

            “I’m sorry, Fenris,” Merrill looked down.  “It sort of slipped out… when I was getting Isabela to let me lick her.”

            “You didn’t have to ‘get me’ to do anything, kitten,” Isabela purred.  “You can lick me any time you like.”

            “Oh, TMI,” Varric groaned.  “Could you keep your bedroom habits to yourselves?  Waffles, hurry up with the shopping before I have to gouge my ears out.”

            Marian looked back at her friends, they had been enjoying an outing in the Highever Market district.  Even now Anders was purchasing a bag of catnip for the Arch-kitty.  “Darling, if we don’t talk to her now about drugs, who will?”

            “We’ll leave that for your mother,” he smiled as he sauntered towards her.

            “She wants to know when we’re going to give her grandchildren,” Marian sighed.  “You’d think with what was going on in her life; she would lay off of that kind of talk.”  She and Anders had begun discussing children, but he was afraid that the taint of the Grey Wardens had possibly left him unable to reproduce.  Very few Wardens had children.  She had pointed out that they could adopt, she didn’t add that she needed him to marry her first.  She was still waiting around for him to ask. 

            “Ah, the champion of Kirkwall,” a man with a distinctively Antivan accent interrupted Marian’s thoughts.  “Your reputation precedes you.”

            “Apparently not,” she grumbled.  “If it did, you wouldn’t be interrupting us.

            “Forgive me,” he tsked.  “I should introduce myself properly.  My name is Nuncio Caldera Lanos.  I am a noble from the beautiful country of Antiva.”

            “It must have taken a lot of practice to say that in one breath,” Marian observed.  “I still don’t know what you want, though.”

            “It’s mostly to impress the ladies,” he smiled confidently at her.  “I hope it impressed you, pretty lady.  I’ve come to ask your help, Champion.  Hiding among the Dalish is an elven assassin I have been chasing for months.  He’s a master manipulator who’ll endanger even his own kind to ensure his survival.”

            “Merrill,” Marian looked at her friend.  “Have you turned assassin?”

            “Not yet, Hawke,” Merrill assured her.

            Marian turned back to Nuncio.  “You don’t seem the type to hunt assassins,” Nuncio’s clothes were too fancy and they were too crisp and fitted.  “Why are you after him?”

            “At first, it was merely duty to Antiva,” Nuncio began.  “He killed a prince and the prince’s family, even his dog.  Then after losing so many good men to him, it became personal.   One had just become a grandfather.  He’s nothing but a murderer, a thief, a liar.”

            “I guess that staying with the Dalish would be a wise decision on his part if he is an elf, they won’t turn one of their own over to humans,” Marian conceded.

            “That is unless they are performing blood magic,” Merrill sniffed.  “One or two spells using blood and they’re more than ready to turn you over.”

            “Ah you see my problem,” Nuncio was relieved, although a bit worried about Merrill’s claim.  “Where that elf goes, death follows.  He must be captured quickly.  I’ve heard of your dealings with the Dalish.  I was hoping you could go where my men could not.  Find out where the assassin is hiding and apprehend him.”

            “I know I can go where your men can not,” Jack smiled at the men.  “Perhaps I can show them how.  Hello, I’m Jack Harkness,” he held out his hand.

            “Jack, stop flirting,” Marian protested.  “Fine, I’ll find this dangerous man.  Kirkwall has enough problems without more deranged killers.

            “One of the Dalish, a woman named Variel, is a friend of his,” Nuncio revealed.  “I suggest you speak with her first.”

            “We won’t be here when you get back,” one of Nuncio’s men spoke up.  “We got a campsite outside the city.  Look for us there.”

            Nuncio and his men walked off without another word.

            “Does anyone else find it suspicious that that minion used bad common and the Antivans are camping rather than staying at an inn, yet they are dressed so nicely?”  Varric mused.  “I smell something fishy and we’re not on the docks.”           

            Jack turned to Fenris as they finished up their shopping.  “Fenris, could you find out from your girlfriend why the Templars seem to be stalking me.”

            “I don’t know what you mean, Harkness,” Fenris’ voice was flat.

            “There are four Templars who have been watching us for the last hour,” Anders insisted.  “I thought I was their target.  Have they been bothering you, Jack?”

            “They have been following me around,” Jack agreed.  “I’m not sure if they’re just watching or if they plan to attack, but I don’t like it.”

            “Perhaps we should ask Choir Boy when we next see him,” Varric mused.  “He might know why they are sniffing around.”

 

 

            “It looks like we’ll be taking a trip to see your family, Kitten,” Isabela watched as Varric shuffled the cards for their weekly game of Wicked Grace at the Hanged Man.  He adamantly refused to let Isabela shuffle any more.  “Are you up to it or should you and I just stay here in Kirkwall?”

            “I would never want you to miss out on an adventure because of me, vhenan,” Merrill laid her hand over Isabela’s.  “I want to help find this man, though, if he might be a threat to my clan.  I’ll be at your side.”

            “Let me know if this is something the guards need to look into,” Aveline picked up the first of her cards.  “We’ll be happy to help.”

            “If the guards are busy, the Templars could probably lend a hand,” Cullen offered.  He had again joined them for the week’s Wicked Grace game.  “Meredith wants us to step up our visibility anyway.  “She says it’s our duty to protect Kirkwall if no one else will.”

            “That is the job of the city guards,” Aveline’s tight voice expressed her feelings about Meredith stepping on her duties and those of her guards.  “If she would let a new viscount be named, then she could go back to her job of harassing innocent mages.”

            “Speaking of harassment,” Jack segued.  “Do you have any idea why there seem to always be Templars following me?”

            “All I know is that Elthina said something to Meredith that has her convinced you are either a blood mage or an abomination, possibly both,” Cullen admitted.  “I would just be careful if I were you she…  Never mind.”

            “She what?” Marian pressed.

            “I… sometimes I wonder about her motives is all,” Cullen shrugged.  “Sometimes her decisions do not seem… rash.  She and Orsino are now always at each other’s throats.”

            “There are also even more Tranquil in the Gallows,” Anders pointed out.  “The number is getting to be more than scary.  It’s as if she plans to make all of Kirkwall Tranquil.”

            Cullen studies his cards, saying nothing.  He was also becoming alarmed at the number of Tranquil Mages in Kirkwall.  Something just wasn’t right and he was becoming reminded less of the abominations he had seen in Kinloch Hold and more of those he knew had passed their Harrowing and seemed innocent who had still had their connection to the Fade severed.

            “Speaking of Orsino,” Varric chose to change the subject yet again.  “Didn’t I see him with your mother the other night?”

            “They are having dinner at the Bald Beaver tonight,” Marian admitted.  “It’s a new inn that opened in Hightown that is supposed to have healthy, non-alcoholic drinks.  It’s perfect for the older, yet impregnated, woman, despite the name.”

            “He isn’t supposed to be dating,” Cullen protested.

            “They’re just friends,” Marian shrugged.  “At least I don’t think marriage is on her mind.”  Of course it wouldn’t be the first time a mage escaped the Gallows and then got her mother to run off and marry him.  She was pregnant that time, too.

            “How about your mind?” Varric wondered.  He glanced at Anders.  “Are you ever going to make an honest woman out of my best friend, blondie?”

            Anders remained stoically quiet, much to Marian’s chagrin.  They had now been together for over a year and he had never made a move to make their union legal and binding.  It was true that the Chantry forbid mages to marry, but they were the last people to care what the Chantry thought.

            Many of Marian’s friends seemed to catch her thoughts, but said nothing.  Fenris was not the type to keep his mouth shut where Anders was concerned.  “Are you not going to bother to marry, Hawke, after she threw me over for you?”

            “You left her, Broody,” Varric reminded him.  “I heard about that night.”

            “Besides, aren’t you dating one of my lieutenants now?” Cullen added.

            “I hear nature calling,” Marian stood.  She slipped her cards down her tunic.  “I’ll be back, don’t skip my turn.”  She stood and rushed to Varric’s room.  Part of their friendship was that she got to use his chamber pot whenever she was at the Hanged Man.  Her alternative was either the grimy latrine out back or the pee wall, the spot on a wall of the tavern that patrons who couldn’t stand the smell of the latrine would use instead.

            When she had left, Anders turned to Varric.  “I don’t want her trapped with me when she realizes some of the truths of who I truly am.”

            “She knows who you are,” Varric assured him.

            “If there is anything you are holding back, you need to tell her now,” Jack insisted.

‘          

            Marian’s mind was racing when she stepped back out of Varric’s room.  Why was she so upset that Anders wouldn’t even talk about marriage.  The Chantry wouldn’t let mages marry, so any formal union between them would not be blessed by Andraste.  Then again, being champion had to have some benefits and one of those could be convincing a reverend mother to let her marry. 

            She also wondered why Fenris was so unhappy about the situation.  He seemed happy enough with his lyrium licking Templar.  She wondered if the pair had had sexual intercourse and if Fenris reacted the same to being with Ailienore or was it just Marian’s vagina that was haunted?

            “Hawke,” a deep voice behind her asked.

            She turned in reaction and three dwarves jumped out of nearby rooms at her.  She quickly threw up an ice ridge around herself, freezing her attackers.  A fourth one jumped from behind her, wielding a large, double edged axe.  It managed to graze her, cutting her arm before she had lifted her staff and deflected him.  She didn’t want to set the Hanged Man on fire, so stopped herself before she threw a fireball at him.  Instead, she sent out a telekinetic blast and pinned her attacker against a wall.  She swung her staff at him, but a fist of rock slammed into the dwarf before she touched him.

            “Are you all right?” Anders was now rushing to her.

            “I’m fine,” except that he seemed uninterested in making their union legal in any sense.

            “No, you’re not,” he insisted.

            “Fine,” she conceded.  “I’m not.  You keep saying you’re going to only hurt me in the end and while you do live with me as if you were my husband, you don’t seem to want to make our union official.  I want some assurance that you will still be by my side ten years from now, no make that fifty.”

            Anders gently grabbed her arm and began running his hand over the cut left by the dwarf’s axe, which she hadn’t even noticed.  He concentrated on healing her, but did answer her.  “I can only assure you that when I go, it will be your decision.”  He leaned in and kissed her wound.  “And that such an event may kill me.”

            “Do you doubt how much I love you?” She challenged.

            He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck.  “You could be with anyone; I wonder how long it will take for you to realize that I’m not your best choice.  I have a dark side that should scare you.”

            “Are you trying to get me in bed?” She teased.  “You know how your dark side turns me on.”

            “Is that so?” He angled his head so he could plant little kisses against her neck.  “Is that why you went and got yourself wounded just by visiting the chamber pot?  Only you could end up needing me to heal you when went to use the pot.  Were you turned on and wanted me to come play with you?  You lured me back here to get me alone?”  His right hand slid down her back and gripped her delectable rump, as he rubbed himself against her, proving he was indeed getting excited.

            She let out a little moan in response and brought her mouth to his in a sizzling kiss.  “Obviously, tell me more about that dark scary side of yours,” she managed when their lips finally separated.

            He responded by pushing her up against the wall and crushing his mouth back to hers.  His tongue shot into her mouth, pulling her own into a playful tango, as his hands ran over the smooth black leather mage robes she wore.  He gripped her hips and hefted her up.

            She wrapped her legs around his waist, but pulled back to speak.  “Varric has a bed,” she pointed to her friend’s bedroom door.  That was all she got out before her lips demanded they be fused back with his.

            Anders kept her wrapped around him as he stumbled with her into Varric’s room.  He was inside her before he even got her onto the bed.

 

 

            Cullen took another drink as he stared at his cards.  He was an average player when it came to Wicked Grace, so there was no doubt in his mind that his cards truly sucked.  He wondered if there was a way to get a re-deal.  Of course, they had been sitting there, waiting for Hawke to return for twenty minutes.  How long did it take someone to use a chamber pot?  Had she fallen in?   Anders had gone looking for her; perhaps the two were having a fight.

            “I don’t think those two are coming back anytime soon,” Isabela announced.

            “Why?” Merrill asked.  “Do you think Hawke was summoning a demon?  I thought she needed to pee.  Are they in a fight?”

            “I’ll show you later what I think, kitten,” Isabela purred. 

            “Oh,” Merrill blushed.  “Weren’t we talking about inviting Jack to one of those… demonstrations… soon?”

            “What?” Jack perked up.  “I was thinking of trying to seduce Cullen later, but that might get awkward down the road.”

            Cullen’s ears turned red.  “That’s not going to happen.”

            “Why not, curly?” Varric teased.  “Have you taken _those_ Templar vows?”

            “What?” His voice raised an octave.  “I don’t see how that… let’s just get a new deck of cards and reshuffle… perhaps I should make sure that Hawke isn’t summoning a demon.”  He stood, but sat back down as Sebastian, looking disheveled, rushed into the Hanged Man.

            The archer turned priest rushed to their table.  “There you are… where’s Hawke?”

            “She’s either peeing or summoning a demon,” Merrill answered helpfully.  “We’re not completely sure yet.”

            “I have come from Elthina,” Sebastian thought that was news, not realizing that his friends speculated about his exact relationship with the Grand Enchanter since his break with Jack.

            “Where else?” Aveline even wondered about the connection.

            “I must speak with Hawke,” Sebastian insisted.  “Carver came into the confessional today and told Sister Claribel about his concerns regarding their mother.  He mentioned that she is pregnant.  Did any of you know that?”  The others, including Cullen, gave a nod of assent.  “Anyway, he mentioned that the child’s father already has a son who in the Gallows, one of the mages that is.  He also said that the Amell family had mages in their bloodline, and it was likely one of the reasons that both Marian and Bethany were mages.  He thinks the baby could be one, too.”

            “Well, it is a bit shocking that Junior _isn’t_ a mage,” Varric pointed out.

            “Her cousin, Revka’s, children were all mages; all five of them,” Sebastian revealed.  “They were all taken to circles.  She was killed trying to defend her youngest.  It was later discovered that their father was also a mage, he was killed a couple of years ago by a strange foreigner and was suspected of blood magic.  It was some big scandal that Orsino had swept under the carpet.  Now Orsino is spending a lot of time with Leandra and Elthina has gone to Meredith.  She suspects that he plans to help Leandra flee Kirkwall with her baby.  Meredith plans to keep that from happening.”

            “Leandra isn’t a mage, why wouldn’t she be free to leave?” Cullen didn’t like what he was hearing.  Was his commander now going after those who merely had magic in their bloodline?  Where would the line be drawn?

            “Neither Meredith nor Elthina have the right to keep anyone here against their will,” Jack’s voice was hard.  This baby was a result of the changed timeline, Leandra should have been dead years ago, but that didn’t mean it didn’t have rights; rights that he would defend.

            “I’ll look into this,” Cullen swore.  He couldn’t believe he would investigate Meredith and hoped that she was innocent of such plans.

            “Right now Mama Hawke doesn’t have any plans to leave, but I’ll make sure Marian hears about this,” Varric swore.

            “Good,” Aveline bristled.  “I will not let Meredith terrorize the citizens of Kirkwall.”  Nor would she let Elthina, Grand Cleric or not.

            “Can you tell if a baby is a mage?” Sebastian sat down and motioned the barmaid.  “My parents had books to try to suppress a child’s magic, but I’ve never heard of any that can determine if a newborn has magic.”

            When Marian and Anders rejoined the group an hour later, Sebastian didn’t mention the danger to Leandra to her.  Instead, he informed her that Elthina had asked to see her.  Cullen, Jack, and Varric exchanged a look; they would protect the newest addition to Hawke’s family.


	78. Another Peaceful Day in the Chantry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna attempts an assassination and Marian meets with Elthina.

Marian couldn’t believe what the love of her life had just asked their friends.  “I’m sorry, you’re going to have to repeat that,” she requested.

            “I was just wondering if the real Andraste was as hot as her statues,” he shrugged.  “I haven’t thought about that in years, but I still wonder.”

            “That really is a good question,” Jack supported his friend.  “If I ever get to time travel again, I’ll find out for you.”

            “Again?” Marian hadn’t realized that Jack had ever time travelled.

            “It’s a long story,” Jack wrapped an arm around her.  “If you and Anders ever decide to invite me over for a night of unbridled passion, I’ll tell you some of it.”

            “I’m still weary that Justice will pop in during our ‘alone’ time and join in the fun,” Marian admitted.  “I’m not up to sharing yet.”

            “Really?” Anders raised an eyebrow.  “I thought you liked my darkside.”

            “Oh, I do,” she assured him.  “You taste of disaster, baby.”

            “Is this the type of talk that Andrastians regularly have in front of the Chantry?” Merrill asked Isabela.

            “No,” Isabela assured her.  “It is usually much more boring.”

            “I admit that I rarely attend church meetings,” Varric confided.  “I don’t remember talk about how hot Andraste is, though.  Perhaps I should attend more often.”

            “Why have all of you insisted on accompanying me to the chantry?” Marian wondered.  “Sebastian mentioned that Elthina wanted to see me and suddenly here you all are.”

            “I don’t trust the Chantry,” Anders was sure everyone knew that.

            “I thought it was time I stop by and pray,” Varric shrugged.  “Besides, you wanted me to look into why you keep getting attacked by dwarves intent on kidnapping you.”

            “Well that’s true, a group tried to break into my house last night,” she admitted.  “I don’t know what Sandal did to them.  He just says ‘enchantment’ when I ask.  They attacked just as I was reading an invitation to a house party from the Teyrn of Highever.”

            “I still think we should go,” Anders interjected.  “I’ve met him, he can be fun.”

            “I’d like to find out why Templars are following me around and was going to ask Elthina while we had her attention,” Jack added.

            Isabela’s excuse was the lamest.  “I felt like being bored.”

            Merrill patted her lover’s hand while she spoke up.  “I don’t trust that Grand Cleric, especially after what Sebastian said last night about her and Meredith looking at your mama funny just because they think the new baby is going to be a mage.”

            “What!”  This was the first that Marian had heard of the new development.

            “Sebastian came in while you and Anders were indisposed in my room the other night,” Varric revealed.  “He was upset about Carver telling one of the priestesses that Mama Hawke’s new baby has a good chance of being a mage, as mages have appeared in both of its parents’ families.  The priestess went to the Grand Cleric who went to the Knight Commander.  Now they are watching your mom.”

            “Does he have anything to do with why they are watching me?” Jack wondered, but no one answered him.

            “They are coming after us before we’re even born yet,” Ander’s voice began to deepen.

            “Woe there, handsome,” Marian laid a hand on his cheek.  “Look at me, don’t let the blue eyed monster get control.  We’ll protect the baby and every other mage, the Templars won’t win.”

            Ander’s nodded and laid his cheek against the top of her head as he closed his eyes, regaining control.  “We will,” he voice was normal.

            “Let’s go see what boring things are happening in the chantry, so we can then go have some fun,” shockingly, it was Isabela who led them in.

 

 

            The Shem were fools, there was no getting around it.  Elanna Lavellan reflected on this as she gazed up at a statue of Andraste.  She had spent the last few weeks with the Clan Mahariel and things were fine.  They didn’t know she had once posed as one of them and was now going by the name of Mackie of Clan Lavellan.  Mackie had been a real elf, she disappeared in Dragon 9: 36.  Elanna hoped her clanswoman would be honored that she was using her name in an effort to raise their people back to their old glory.

            During her time, she had also established herself in the local chantry as Sister Pearl Neuvou from Serault in Orlais.  She had used Orlesian makeup to cover her Vallaslin and the ridiculous hoods that the Shem sisters wore were enough to cover her ears and many of her elven features.  The idea of just killing Grand Cleric Elthina had come to her the moment she returned to Kirkwall and realized that Elthina’s actions had made the elves of Kirkwall so desperate that they were easy prey for the Qunari and their heretical idea.  It was bad enough that her city cousins had become harellan, worshipping the supposed prophetess Andraste, now they rejected all deities for the heretical claims of the godless Qunari.  The supposed hand of the Divine and Maker had done nothing for the city elves’ plight.

            Cammon had even gone into the alienage and spoken to the people, as he prepared to convince Hawke to kill Zevran.  He had told her of the crimes committed by the shems and city guards to the people.  Many had fled to the Qunari to escape the hopelessness and despair of alienage life.  These elves should have been joining the army of Fen ‘Harel as he restored Arlathan, not serving those ox-men.  She knew that history said Elthina was to die when the Mage-Templar war began, but someone needed to do something now.  She doubted that killing the Grand Cleric would stop the war, which she didn’t want.  Thus, she could deliver Dalish justice on the woman without chancing the rise of the mages.

            She had watched the woman’s routine for a few days and then returned.  It seemed fitting that the woman who cared more about her own comfort and the riches of the Chantry than the people she was supposed to care about would die in front of the statue of a supposed prophetess who was a mage, and helped further elven freedom, only to have what she truly stood for defiled by those who claimed to revere her.  She had been unable to sneak a bow in, but she now carried four separate daggers.  One would be plunged into the cleric’s splotched heart.  She looked from the statue to where Elthina knelt in the middle of dozens of candles as she prayed to a Maker she believed had abandoned her.  “Elthina.”

            Elthina’s head lifted a bit.  “What is it, my child?” Her eyes narrowed.  “Who are you?”

            “I’m sister Pearl,” Elanna curtsied.  “I came to talk to you.”

            “Now is not the time,” Elthina bowed her head again.

            “Grand Cleric, there are still refugees starving in the city even though the Blight has been over for seven years,” Elanna continued to speak.  “You must do something about it.”

            “I am,” Elthina’s voice was calm.  “I pray for those people.”

            “You should have done something more tangible,” Elanna drew out one of her daggers.

            “Elthina!  No!”  Elanna glanced behind her to see the attractive Starkhaven prince, Sebastian running towards her.  He wore a beautifully carved longbow, but didn’t even think to draw it.  Perhaps she should kill him also.  Was he needed to bring about the future that she wanted?

            “Your mutually depraved acolytes will not keep you from the fate you deserve,” Elanna moved to strike.  She never saw the form that hit her from the side sprawling her to the ground.  She scrambled to her feet to see a familiar looking man with curly blonde hair.  She belatedly realized that it was Cullen Rutherford before he received a couple of noticeable scars and found time to style his hair.

            Cullen glanced down at the grand cleric, as he drew his sword on the sister with a shiv.  “Are you all right?”

            Elanna took the opportunity to spring to her feet.  Her chance to bring the Creators’ justice down on the egregious religious leader, but that didn’t mean she would let herself be taken by a Mage Hunter.  “This isn’t over,” she swore as she swung from the dais into the shadows.  She launched herself at Sebastian, knocking him down as she passed.

            “My bow!” Elanna grinned as she heard the prince shout and wail.  “She took my bow!”

            Cullen helped Elthina to her feet.  “I received a message that you wanted to see me.”

            “Yes,” Elthina held a hand to her heart.  Had one of her sisters really just tried to kill her?  Things were worse in Kirkwall than she imagined.  “I understand that a carta of dwarves managed to break into the Gallows last night and tried to carry away one of your men.”

            “Carver Hawke seemed to be their target,” Cullen confirmed.  “I’m unsure of exactly why the dwarves were after him, but I plan to find out why.  Meredith and I both agree that we can not let threats to those under our command stand.”

            “My sources tell me that Varric Tethras is also looking into the matter as a carta of dwarves have been targeting Marian Hawke.  I want you to work with her.  I also know that Marian has received an invitation to a grand party at Castle Cousland in Highever that will be taking place in a month.  I would like you to go with her there as well.  You have a friendship with the Champion and could easily convince her to include you in her party.”

            “Marian would first have to be convinced to go,” Cullen pointed out.  “She isn’t one to take invitations.”

            “This one she will,” Elthina was sure of it.  “The events include a tri-melee which the Hero of Ferelden will be competing.  I greatly doubt she would turn down a chance to meet the Hero.”

            “I owe the hero a great favor,” Cullen admitted.  “She saved me from Kinloch Hold.” That was all he was willing to say to the grand cleric about his experience in Ferelden.  Why would you want me to go, though?”

            “It seems that the Divine has lost many of her resources in Ferelden and I would like you to just take a look at what is happening among the nobles and report it back to me,” Elthina explained.

            “With all due respect,” Cullen tried to find the easiest way out of this request.  “Rubbing elbows with nobles is not the best use of my talents, nor is it something I have much patience with.”

            “I have also received intelligence that several Templars and more than one mage from the Ostwick Circle will be attending the gathering,” she knew how to manipulate the Templars in her city.  “I am uncomfortable with the mages of the Free Marches travelling so freely and would like to know why they are.”

            “You said that Templars will be accompanying them,” Cullen reminded her.  “I’m sure they have everything well in hand.”

            “Still, for my peace of mind, I would like you to go,” the grand cleric insisted.  “I have already spoken to Meredith about this and she agrees that we need to find out what both Ostwick and Ferelden are up to.”

            “Very well,” Cullen conceded.  He was sure that the trip to Ferelden would be a waste of time, although it would be nice to be back in his home country again.  He was only now realizing that he missed it.  Plus, he might be able to help Hawke with the carta that had dared go after one of his men.  He turned to see the woman in question approaching.  He hurried to the group.  “Varric, I need to speak with you.  It’s about the carta after the Hawke family… and a trip to Ferelden.”

            “Sure, Curly,” Varric turned to Marian.  “Fill me in on what the cleric wants from you.”

            Marian continued to where Elthina still stood among the candles.  She noticed that several had been knocked down.  “You haven’t had trouble lately, have you?”

            “Nothing that wasn’t handled,” Elthina shrugged.

            Both women were distracted by a noblewoman in pink who was having a panic attack as she addressed one of the sisters.  “You must understand, Sister Colinda.  I want grandchildren!  Jatia is my only child and she’s not getting any prettier.”

            “You must be patient my dear,” Colinda soothed the noble.  “I’m sure that Jatia has a wonderful personality.”

            The noble woman threw up her hands.  “What man cares about personality?”

            Marian and Elthina turned back to talk to each other, but Sebastian came running up to them.  “That deranged woman stole my bow!  Hawke, you must get it back for me.”

            “What deranged woman?” Marian was confused.

            “You two can speak of that later,” Elthina put a hand on Sebastian’s arm.

            “Very well,” Sebastian conceded.  He turned back to Marian instead of letting Elthina speak, though.  “The First Enchanter overstepped his bounds again.  We must do something about him.”

            “He was provoked,” Elthina interjected. 

            Sebastian turned on Elthina.  “The people want to know which side you favor.  It weakens you.”

            “Strength will not win this fight, Sebastian,” Elthina insisted.  “If the Maker is merciful, He will help them find peace.  We can only be waiting when they do.”

            “If you would give an answer you can end this conflict,” Sebastian countered.  Jack and Marian were both delighted to see him take a stand against Elthina.  Jack just wished Sebastian had found this backbone before he let Elthina end what was between them.

            “I don’t see how,” Elthina motioned her head towards their guests, hoping it would get Sebastian to drop the subject when they had guests.  “The Chantry’s teachings are clear.  Those who turn against them would not listen more to me than they would Andraste.”

            “Maybe you wouldn’t have assassins in Chantry clothing coming after you, though,” Sebastian was worried about what he had just seen.

            “That wasn’t a mage,” Elthina insisted.  “It was merely a sister who had become deranged.  I’m sure being constantly in the middle of this conflict is what addled her mind.”

            “So you would see more innocents locked up?” Jack challenged.  “And what is this about an assassin?”

            “The last time mages rebelled against the Chantry, they ended up ruling Tevintor,” Sebastian pointed out, not wanting to tell his former lover that assassins were going after his beloved Elthina.  “Should we just ignore them?”

            “Well,” Anders shrugged.  “If it’s not too much trouble…”

            Elthina turned towards Hawke and her companions, giving Anders a glare.  She knew she couldn’t touch him, but that didn’t mean she approved of the apostate running around Darktown and undercutting the prices of the Chantry’s healers.  “I did not expect things to deteriorate so fast.  I thought after the Qunari, no one would wish for more violence.  It has drawn more attention than I would like,” she turned back to her minion.  “Sebastian, if I can ask.”

            “Anything, Your Grace,” the look Sebastian gave her indeed said that he would do anything she desired.

            “And the Champion, too, if you will…?”  She trailed off as she looked at Marian, drawing the virtual cloak of her office around her.

            Marian had to keep herself from not snorting.  “It depends on what you want.  I will not commit to a course of action that I am not aware of.”

            “Um, yes,” Elthina bristled.  “The Divine is concerned about the situation here.  She does not want to see the Free Marches become another Imperium.  She has sent an agent to… assess the danger.  Meet with her, please.  Tell her drastic measures won’t be required.”

            “I find that anytime religious zealots are given an army, they will find reasons to make drastic measures a requirement,” Jack commented.

            Marian didn’t want any more of the Chantry’s goons running around the streets of Kirkwall.  It would only give Meredith more reason to crack down on the mages and the result would either be a Rite of Annulment or possibly the entire Gallows being turned Tranquil.  “I will do my best.  What can you tell me about this servant of the Divine?”

            “I was not told her real name,” Elthina admitted.  “Only to call her Sister Nightingale.  She is said to be the Divine’s left hand, sent to do work that might blacken the Divine’s name.”

            “Do you have any suggestions on what to tell her to keep the Divine’s forces away from us?” Marian pressed further.  She really didn’t want the Divine looking too closely at Kirkwall.  She had grown up being taught to avoid Templars, not encourage them and their Seekers to descend down upon her and her neighbors.

            “The Divine has heard my protests already,” Elthina didn’t want the Divine’s wrath to fall on her own head.  “I must trust your powers of persuasion now.”

            What powers of persuasion? Marian wondered.  She had had to fight Justice for Anders and had lost for a short time.  Still, she didn’t want this Sister Nightingale to discover that mages were being snuck from the Gallows or how many now roamed the streets of Kirkwall.  It was better to turn the Divine’s gaze somewhere else.  “This cannot wait.”

            “Thank you,” Sebastian was glad his friend had sided with the Chantry for once, not realizing that was far from the case.  “We cannot allow this… ridiculous mage rebellion to turn into a holy war.”

            “The agent, Sister Nightingale, will be waiting in the Viscount’s throne room tonight.  She wishes to remain… unseen.  The room has been sealed since the Qunari incident.  It may be difficult to get in without attracting attention.”

            “We’ll manage,” Marian promised.  She did have two rogues that she hung out with after all.

            “What did I miss?” Varric skipped up to them.

            “I’ll tell you on the way out,” Marian turned and began walking towards the front doors.  “It appears that we need to meet a Sister Nightingale tonight.  We will go looking for Nuncio’s dangerous assassin tomorrow.”

            “Get ready to leave town after that, Waffles,” Varric advised.  “It appears there is a carta after both you and Carver.  I think we need to go answer their invitation.  Carver and Cullen will be going with us.  I have arranged for some friends to keep an eye on your mother.”

            “That sounds good,” she continued walking.

            “Don’t forget the teyrn’s house party, sweetheart,” Anders reminded her.

            “We’ll just go to Highever after we deal with the Carta,” Marian’s schedule had just gotten very full.


	79. The Nightingale's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian meets up with Sister Nightingale and delivers a troubling message to Elthina. Elthina doesn't listen.

Do you think that Elthina and Meredith are blocking any appointments of a new Viscount just so they can use his office for secret, clandestine meetings?” Varric mused.

“I think you’re on to something there,” Jack agreed.

“The Viscount’s throne room has been sealed off since his death,” Sebastian insisted.  “This does make it a strange place for a holy sister to be.  I’ll get the lock.”  He attempted to open it, but the doors remained shut.

“Let me,” Varric moved forward and easily opened the doors.  “See, that’s how it’s done.”

A group of people dressed in mage robes and carrying staffs walked down the stairs towards them.  The leader was a woman in a particularly tacky outfit.  The undergarment was off the shoulder and was one shade of purple off enough to clash a bit with the coat also purple coat.  “So even the Divine fears us now.  She should.  Kill the spies!”  She commanded the others.

“How stupid are you?” Varric wondered as he unholstered Bianca and began shooting the group who had tried to ambush them.  Anders blocked the head mage’s spell as Marian used telekinetic and ice spells against the group.  Then Fenris, Isabela, and Jack moved in for the kill.

Their opponents turned out to be blood mages, which irritated Merrill.  It was not that they were blood mages, per se, that really irritated her; it was that they were doing it wrong.  “You are cutting too deep and using the wrong type of dagger,” she criticized the head blood mage, before using her own magic to open her opponent’s wounds further.  Jack then moved in and finished her.

“That should be all of them,” Sebastian declared.

As if just to prove him wrong, two more mages rushed towards the room.  As they moved to enter the fray, one heard booted steps behind him.  He turned, only to encounter a thick fog and then a pair of daggers finished them both off.

Leliana sheathed the daggers as she approached Marian Hawke.  “The Resolutionists.  I might have known they would be a part of this.”

“Who are the Resolutionists,” was the first of many questions that came to Marian’s mind.

“An offshoot of a fraternity within the Circle of Magi,” she answered.  “There have always been factions that support freedom from the Chantry and the abolition of the Circle.  We have… tolerated them.  But the resolutionists have become violent.  They are likely behind the unrest here.”

“It is just as likely that the Chantry and an overzealous Templar Commander are behind the unrest,” Jack inserted.

“That’s for certain,” Anders agreed.

“Are you Sister Nightingale?” Marian didn’t want the Divine’s left hand to realize how anti-Chantry she and her friends really were.

“I am,” the redhead confirmed.  “Or you may call me…”

“Leliana,” Jack smiled.  “Hello, it’s nice to meet you again.”

“Jack?”  Leliana blinked in surprise.  “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t ask you the same,” he took her hand and brought it to his lips. “I expected you to still be in Ferelden, fighting against tainted creatures and beside the royal couple.”

“The Divine sent me to investigate the possibility of a rebellion here in Kirkwall,” she informed him.  “I have… some experience in unconventional situations.”

“Don’t we all?”  Jack kept ahold of her hand.

“The Leliana?” Marian was impressed.  “The one who accompanied the Hero of Ferelden to slay the archdemon?”

“Sister Nightingale?” Isabela raised an eyebrow.

“Isabela?” Leliana wasn’t expecting to see so many familiar faces.

Isabela chuckled.  “Sister Nightingale indeed, I remember it didn’t take much to make you sing.”

“I like singing,” Merrill commented as Leliana rubbed the back of her neck nervously.  “Were you in a choir together?”

“Not exactly, Kitten,” Isabela grinned.  “I’ll show you what I mean later.”

“Don’t I know you?” Anders studied Leliana for several moments.  “Oh, yes, the Spoiled Princess by Lake Callenhad; you sang for me, too.”

Leliana let out a deep sigh.  “Perhaps we should get back to the reason I’m here.”

“I’m feeling left out, my sweet nightingale,” Jack pulled her closer.  “Perhaps we should remedy that while I you’re in town.”

“Why not?” She gave in.  “I see that I can not remain anonymous this close to the Ferelden border.”  She turned to Marian.  “Yes, I knew the Hero of Ferelden, as did Jack.  I knew her better than Jack did.  Perhaps you have heard some of the songs I have written about our time together, but that was years ago,” she didn’t add that the pair had had a falling out and were unlikely to ever travel together again.  “I am working for the Divine now.  In Orlais.  I had not thought to return to this part of Thedas.”

“I appreciate you stepping in back there,” Marian was trying to be courteous.  She could have taken care of those men without the sister’s help.

“Of course,” Leliana gave a little bow.  “They mistook you for me, so they must know I’m in Kirkwall.  The Divine has long suspected that Kirkwall’s problems were spurred by an outside group.”

“Like any mage with a brain can’t come up with ‘Let’s rebel’?” Anders snarked.  Had he really slept with the bimbo redhead once?

“This attack proves she is right,” Leliana insisted.

Marian wondered how the bimbo redhead could be so dense as to not realize that Kirkwall’s mages had more than enough reason to rebel.  She addressed another question instead of that blaring one.  “Are you saying you set this whole thing up?”

“I let word slip that an agent of the Divine was coming to investigate the mage troubles,” Leliana, who did not think of herself as the bimbo redhead, explained.  “It is how they react which condemns them.”

Marian decided that her best recourse at this point was to cover up the real situation in the city, as Elthina wanted.  Something about this woman, who had apparently slept with several of her friends, convinced her that she would have no qualms about ordering a Divine March.  “Please don’t do anything dire.  We still have a chance for peace.”

“Divine Justinia takes the situation here very seriously.  She believes it is the worst threat to Thedas since the Qunari invaded,” Leliana announced.

“A handful of mages?” Sebastian threw out his arms.  “How can that possibly…ugh.”

“The whole world is watching Kirkwall,” Leliana revealed.  “If it falls to magic, none of us are safe.”

“None of _you_ ,” Anders pointed out.  He and Marian would have nothing to worry about.  Indeed, they would have less to worry about than they did now.

Leliana failed to notice her former one night stand’s emphasis.  “Tell Elthina to leave.  There is refuge for her at the Grand Cathedral in Orlais.  She will not be safe here.”

Marian watched the redheaded Left Hand walk away.  She was too stunned to say anything else.  The Divine cared about the elderly grand cleric’s safety, but not the rest of the city?  What had the two women been up to that they would protect each other and leave everyone else to die at the Chantry’s less than merciful sword end?

“These mages are out of control,” Sebastian commented.

“The Chantry is corrupted,” Anders answered.  His voice had deepened, but it was unsure if it were Anders or Justice answering.  Marian agreed with whichever one it was. 

“Let’s loot the bodies and then go,” Marian suggested to her friends.

“See, there’s a sensible idea,” Isabella began the looting.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jack grinned.  “I’m going to go… catchup… with Leliana.

 

 

Marian’s friends were quiet as they exited the Viscount’s Keep.  They were all trying to take in the fact that the Divine was indeed considering an exalted march on Kirkwall.

Anders was the first to speak as they exited the keep.  “You must join us.  Do you see that now?  You must stand with Kirkwall’s mages.”

“It’s not my fight,” Merrill disagreed.

“You can’t hide in Sundermount,” Anders warned.  “Nor can you keep your head buried in the alienage or under Isabela’s skirts.”

“No, I can’t hide in Sundermount,” Merrill’s voice was bitter.  “My clan kicked me out.  They disapproved of my decisions.”

“Like using blood magic and summoning dem…” Anders broke off.  “Never mind, perhaps you should help the Templars instead.”

“How are things going with _your_ little Templar,” Isabela directed the question at Fenris, as Hawke led them back to the chantry. 

“Fine,” his voice was curt.

“Is she going to join us for Wicked Grace one of these nights?” Varric wondered.

“Maybe,” Fenris’ tone hadn’t changed.  “If she does, Isabela has to stay away from her.”

“Isabela is in a committed relationship,” Merrill protested. 

“Was that the case when she encountered Sister Nightingale before?” Varric continued his teasing.  “She’s going to have to tell us about that one.”

“Perhaps the next time you get me drunk,” Isabela conceded.

“Then Blondie can tell us about when he… met… her the first time,” Varric would have all sorts of material for his next romance line.

Anders glanced at Marian who was obviously not happy to hear that he had been intimate with the chantry sister.  “It was only the one time.  It was years ago and I had escaped from Kinloch Hold weeks before, but was hiding under the Templars noses in a nearby inn.  What I hadn’t realized was that they were so busy fighting abominations and blood mages in the tower that they weren’t even looking for me.”

“Has anyone else slept with the Divine’s Left Hand?” Marian glanced at her friends.

“I believe Jack is planning to tonight,” Merrill pointed out.

“Sebastian, you said you have a past.  Does it involve her?” Marian pressed. 

Sebastian thought back to his more wild and carefree days, before his parents sent him to the Chantry.  There had been an incident when his family had been visiting Orlais.  He had been at a party given by Lady Louisette and become very drunk.  During the party, he had met a sweet redhead whom he’d taken back to his room. She’d been talkative during everything, but… the act itself.  He couldn’t be sure, but Sister Nightingale greatly reminded him of that redhead.  “I’m not sure.  I may have.”

“Great,” Marian muttered.  “Maybe I should have a go with her myself.”

“I don’t think Anders would like that,” Merrill pointed out.

“No, he wouldn’t,” Anders agreed.  “Well, maybe… if he were invited to participate, too.  We could talk about that later, honey, if you really want to see what she’s like.”

Marian didn’t dignify the offer with an answer, although she did consider it for a few moments.  By that time, they had returned to the chantry.

“If we’re not going to do anything besides visit the chantry for the rest of the day, I think Isabela and I should go to the hanged man so she can show me what she did with the chantry sister,” Merrill decided.

“That sounds like a good idea, Kitten,” Isabela agreed.  “It will be a lot more entertaining than visiting the chantry.  Besides, when you point out that I debauched a chantry sister, it makes me feel all dirty and that just gets me excited.  Let’s go.” 

“Before we do, I have one thing to ask,” Merrill had been curious about it for a while.  “How do Divines choose their names?”

Sebastian answered.  “They write all the best sacred names on slips of paper and stuff them in a miter.  Then the newly elected Divine picks the name out of a hat.”

“What if she picks a name she doesn’t like?” Merrill wondered.  “Does she have to keep it?”

“Of course she does,” Sebastian insisted.  “How do you think we got four Divines name Hortensia?”

“My best friend growing up’s name was Hortensia,” Isabela declared.  “Come, Kitten, let’s go before he insults any of my other friends.”  The couple left before she could laugh at the look on Sebastian’s face and the others entered the chantry.

Marian shook her head; she greatly doubted Isabela knew anyone named Hortensia.  She slowly walked through the chantry to where Elthina stood.  The woman appeared to have not moved since the last time she was in the chapel.  “Sister Nightingale says you must leave Kirkwall.”  Never mind the thousands of people who would be left behind.

“What?” Elthina’s eyes widened and her head jerked back.

“You were right,” Sebastian’s voice was strained.  “The Divine will be taking action against Kirkwall, though the sister didn’t say what.  You must take the holy relics from the chantry and leave for safety.”

“Because the relics are so much more important than people,” Varric’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Sebastian!” Elthina’s eyes managed to get bigger and chin jutted down a bit.  “I’m surprised at you.  Andraste would not thank me for saving a few dusty finger bones and my own skin at the cost of people’s lives.”

Marian was pleased to see this side of Elthina.  It was the first time she had seen Elthina acting as if the people were more important than her own position.  Something else also had her attention.  “You keep dead people here?”

“The Kirkwall Chantry has guarded the remains of the martyr Deverina for eight hundred years,” Sebastian was the one who answered.  “They must be protected.”

“If they haven’t become possessed and walked out of here, there must be a divine protection on them,” Marian knew there was a reason most Thedosians burned their dead.  She had been attacked by walking corpses enough times in her life.

“When I became grand cleric, I took a vow to the people of Kirkwall and the Free Marches,” Elthina wasn’t going to abandon her station.  “I will _not_ leave my flock.”

“Would you let yourself die,” Sebastian’s expression bespoke that he would rather die himself than see Elthina leave his world.  Marian wondered yet again what their whole relationship was.

“There is no greater devotion than to lay one’s life at the Maker’s feet,” Elthina declared.  “There is no better death than to take the blow for another.”

“You don’t hear that one quoted often, do you?” Although, glancing at Anders, Marian supposed there were one or two people whom she would take a blow for.

“Please, Your Grace,” Sebastian continued to beg.  “Sister Nightingale thinks there will be war.”

“Then I must make peace,” Elthina countered.  “Settle yourself Sebastian.  I am grand cleric, who would dare attack me?”

Anders snorted from behind Marian.  Marian supposed that he too was remembering how Elthina had looked earlier.  It was apparent that someone had indeed attacked her already.

“If you will not shield yourself, then I will be your shield,” Sebastian declared to Elthina.  “You will come through this safely, by the Maker’s name, I swear it.”

Anders through an arm around Marian and kissed her cheek.  “Let’s get to the clinic.  Justice is getting restless and tending to patients will help me settle them.  We’ll see you in the morning Varric.”  He led her away, a thoughtful expression on his face.  He just shook his head when they passed Sebastian.


	80. Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Jack Harkness and Leliana go out on a date of sorts.

Jack strolled arm and arm with Leliana.  He had taken her to Smith’s Sanctuary for dinner.  It was a newer restaurant in Hightown that was garnering a great, and well deserved, attention.  He was sad that it could possibly be destroyed in a year.  He might have to make sure the owner survived what was coming and enough monetary compensation to open back up after what was coming.  For now, he had a spunky little redhead on his arm who deserved his attention.  “How did you like dinner?”

“It was wonderful,” she assured him.  “I haven’t eaten so well in months.”

“Don’t you work for the Divine now?” He teased.  “One would think you were served dinner on gold platters.”

“Gold platters don’t mean the meal was well prepared,” she assured him.  “It just means…” she trailed off for a moment and glanced behind her.  “Don’t look, but it seems we are being followed.  I have heard about the bandits that roam the streets of Kirkwall; however this isn’t what is happening right now.”

“Do you mean the Templar, Tranquil, and Chantry Sister following us?” Jack didn’t even look behind.  “I know.  I’m getting used to being followed by strange people as of late.  I’m not sure if Meredith, Elthina, or both of them are behind it.”

“You mean they are following _you,_ not _me?_ ” Leliana was surprised.  “I thought they were following me.”

“You are lovely and spritely, who wouldn’t follow you,” Jack agreed.  “However, I’m sure it’s me they’re stalking.  Let’s just change the subject.  Have you seen any of your friends from the Blight lately?  How have they been?”

“There are rumors that Wynne and Shale are on their way from Tevintor to Orlais, but I am unsure of where they are exactly,” Leliana admitted.  “I heard that Zevran was here in Kirkwall for a time, but I assumed he joined the Qun with his little homicidal trollop.”

Jack didn’t point out that Leliana was even more dangerous, and deadly, than Kallian.  “Maybe they’ll see Sten while in Par Vollen.  What of Morrigan?”

“No one has seen or heard from her since the Battle of Denerim,” Leliana assumed that was the case at least.

“And Alistair and Elissa?” Jack continued to prompt.  He knew the couple was ruling Ferelden, but wanted more details of their personal lives.

“I…” How did she tell him that she had messed up her relationship with her best friend?  She supposed by telling the full truth.  She trusted him and he was the most unbiased person she knew.  “I messed things up with Elissa.  I know she has a spy network.”

“Yes, the Doctor and Varric helped her develop it and taught her some tricks,” Jack confirmed.

“Well, when I became the Left Hand of the Divine, Justinia asked me about Elissa, Alistair, and Ferelden,” Leliana continued.  “Justinia used to be Sister Dorothea and she… well… she is also one of my best friends, I owed her so much.  She was a like a sister to me.”

“So was Elissa,” Jack didn’t think he liked where this was going, but he had done dumber things in his own life and had had equally close relationships fall apart.  “Was your devotion to Justinia worth losing the bond you had with Elissa?  Don’t answer immediately, you will have to decide.  You had a hard choice to make, but Justinia was wrong to ask you to make it.”

“She’s the Divine, she has to use every tool at her disposal,” Leliana protested.

“You aren’t a tool,” Jack insisted.  “You’re a beautiful, capable woman.  That’s why you will have to remain Elissa’s friend, even if she isn’t yours anymore.  You have to be ready to move when the chance presents itself to get back what you’ve lost.  I’ve lost too many people, but I’m still waiting for the chances.  You need to do the same.”

Leliana nodded.  She knew patience and in this case she would use it.  He was right; all she could do now was make sure she was there when Elissa needed her.  What if that once again countered with Justinia, though?  She had picked her side, hadn’t she?

“Ah, here we are,” Jack led her into his well-kept, rather large for the area, home near the Hightown edge of the docks.  As he led her through the foyer, he whirled her around and pressed her up against the wall.  “Finally,” he brought his mouth down on hers.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, returning his kiss with enthusiasm.


	81. Counting Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian takes a job from an Antivan noble and some of her companions meet an old friend.

Marian slowly woke up in her large bed.  She opened her eyes to see the Arch-Kitty sleeping on Ander’s stomach.  Her dog now slept with her mother, but her lover welcomed that cat into their bed.  Something just wasn’t right there, but the cat was the smaller of the two creatures by a long shot.  She stretched.  After leaving the grand cleric, she and Anders had worked in his clinic.  He’d spent the time trying to teach her healing magic.  She was getting better at it, but was far from an expert.  She wanted to know some just so she could help when… if something went wrong with her younger half-sibling’s birth.

Leandra seemed to be in good spirits as far as the pregnancy went, but Marian was afraid enough for the both of them.  She should be the one giving birth now, not her mother.  It just wasn’t safe and to make matters worse, she was still split for Guillame, the baby’s father.  She was alone except for Marian… and Marian’s friends.  Her friends now made sure that at least one of them was in the house at all times, so Leandra wasn’t allowed to be alone. 

Marian felt guilty for the fact that she would leave in two days’ time to hunt down the carta who had now attacked her three times.  Cullen had also informed her that there had been a second attempt on Carver and both men insisted on going with her to confront the carta. 

For today, she had a homicidal miscreant who was living with the Dalish to hunt down.  She hoped Nuncio appreciated the effort she was going through.  As she begrudgingly swung her legs from the bed, she smelled Orlesian Toast.  Perhaps the day wouldn’t be a total loss.  Her first stop would be the Dalish Elves.

 

 

            Marian and her friends gathered at the Hanged Man, as they usually did before any jobs.  She was a bit surprised when Sister Nightingale arrived at Jack’s side, but the woman knew how to fight and thus was welcome.  This time they left Sebastian to watch over Leandra as the rest headed out to Sundermount.

            They had barely left the city when a blonde elf came rushing up to them.  “Thank the creators I found you.  I have wanted to return to my people and was going to go to the Dalish who I hear are nearby, but then I learned that a dangerous killer is hiding out among them.  I feared for myself, but now I fear more for my people.  You are Hawke, are you not?  If anyone can protect the Dalish from this killer who is hiding among them, I know that it is you.”

            “I am Hawke,” Marian admitted.  “I am indeed on my way to Sundermountain.  You may accompany us if you’d like.”

            “I would,” this was easier than Cammen thought it would be.  Now he had to just make sure that Marina killed Zevran.  He doubted that the Hero of Ferelden’s former companion would even recognize him and realize the danger he posted.  He hadn’t counted on one of her other companions, albeit a part time companion, being there.”

            “Hello, Cammen,” Jack stepped forward.  “How is Gheyna?”

            “I don’t know,” Cammen admitted.  “She ran off with some exiled dwarven princess and I haven’t heard from her since.  She contacts the Keeper once a month, but Lanaya doesn’t tell me what she says.”

            “Are you still humping Lavellan?” Jack pressed.  “That could be a reason she doesn’t want to talk to you still.”

            “I…” Cammen couldn’t believe his luck.  He remembered that Elanna had made a point of avoiding this man.  The man’s memory was cursed bad luck for him; it was a little too good.  “I… don’t know what you mean.”

            “Oh, you do,” Jack winked.  “I admit that she’s a good lay.  Remember, I’ve had a taste.  It looks like you’ve had a recent one.  I can tell.”

            “I…”  Cammen stammered.

            “Who is Elanna again?” Marian asked Jack.

            “She’s the Bride of Fen ‘Harel, I remember Jack telling me about her,” Merrill answered.  “I’d like to meet her someday, she sounds so interesting.  What is it like to have sex with a god I wonder?”

            “He isn’t really a god,” Jack assured her.  “And he will be responsible for millions of deaths if we don’t stop him.  Elanna is already responsible for destroying your relationship with Gheyna.  If it weren’t for her, you two would be married with two little ones of your own.  Yet you keep going back to her, don’t you?”

            “You know nothing,” Cammen declared. 

            “I know you aren’t here out of love for your, people,” Jack was certain.  “Who is this dangerous criminal that Elanna wants him dead?  That is why she sent you, isn’t it?”

            Cammen turned red.  Blasted Cursed Ones, he sucked at lying and had thus failed his love.  “Believe me or not.  I’m here to help Hawke.”

            “If this Elanna is involved, we need to be cautious,” Leliana advised.  “She tried to kill the Hero of Ferelden more than once.”

            “More times than even she is aware,” Jack revealed.

            “Come along with me for now,” Marian suspected that Jack knew exactly what he was talking about, but it would still be more fun to take this Cammen to the elves.

 

 

            Marian happily listened to her companions bicker as they made their way to Sundermountain.  Cammen looked so uncomfortable as Anders and Fenris snapped at each other over mage rights, Templars, and Marian herself.  She couldn’t help but chuckle several times.

            Then Merrill began pestering Cammen for details about his clan.  All seemed well enough until she started questioning their stance on blood magic.  It was the same as the rest of Thedas.  Cammen was a hunter, though, and he was in awe and terrified of magic at the same time.  This started an argument that also involved Anders and Fenris who once again united in their own hatred of blood magic.

            That argument started another one between Anders and Fenris.  “Not all mages are weak,” Anders told Fenris as they approached the Dalish camp.

            “True,” Fenris conceded.  “Hawke is not weak.”

            “You specifically don’t mention me,” Anders pointed out.

            “That’s also true,” Fenris said.

            “I’ll prove to you that I’m not weak,” Ander’s voice was becoming firm.

            “Prove it to yourself,” Fenris countered.  “You’re convincing no one else.”

            “This from a man who was so weak that he ran from the best thing that could have happened to him,” Anders scoffed.  “Although, I would have just come to my senses and taken her from you anyway.”

            That was true, but Marian didn’t feel this was the time to admit it or point it out.  Instead, she approached Variel.

            “Hawke!” Variel greeted her warmly.  “It’s been too long.  And you brought Jack with you,” the elf blushed a bit as Jack beamed at her.  “Will you be staying long?”  Her gaze stayed on Jack.

            “How do you do it?” Isabela’s voice was thick with envy.

            “If you’re lucky, I’ll show you one day,” he winked at her.

            “I do need to speak with Keeper Marathari,” Hawke informed her.  “However, we’re here because I’ve heard there was a criminal living here among the Dalish.”

            “He is not among us,” Variel corrected her.  “This criminal of yours is set up in a cave away from our camp.  He said there would be people looking for him, and to tell anyone who asked where he was.”

            “I thought the point of hiding was to not be found,” Marian didn’t think this criminal realized that simple fact.

            “He said he didn’t want to endanger our people by asking us to lie for him,” Variel explained.  “Not something you’d expect from a cruel evil murderer, is it?  He’ll be waiting for you at the cave.  Good luck trying to reach him, however.”

            “This assassin is strange indeed,” Fenris commented.  “Why do you think he would give away his position?”

            “Excuse me,” Jack stepped away from the group and drew his sword.  “There is something I need to deal with while you speak to Marathari.”

            “I should also speak with the Keeper,” Leliana decided.  “If Justinia does decide to send an exalted march on Kirkwall, I don’t want the Dalish caught in the middle.”

            “Are you sure you don’t want to help,” Jack turned his head and nudged his chin towards one of the Dalish.

            “Is that…” Leliana was studying the elf she hadn’t seen in years.

            “It is,” Jack approached the elf in question, sword raised.  Leliana unsung her bow, pointing.  This would be quick.

            “Elanna!”  Cammen through himself against Leliana knocking her aim.

            Elanna turned and saw Jack approaching.  She rolled under his sword and ran for Cammen.  “This isn’t over,” she swore as she pulled her lover to her and activated the time device she had stolen from Jack, the device that had allowed Fen ‘Harel to eventually destroy the veil and the cultures of Thedas.  The pair disappeared just as one of Leliana’s arrows flew through the spot where they had just been.

            “Andraste’s Flaming Knickers!” Leliana shouted as she marched over and retrieved her arrow.

            “Damn it!”  Jack seethed.  “Again!  We need to set a trap for that wily vixen.”

            “To do that, we need to anticipate somewhere where she would be,” Leliana pointed out, unaware that that had given Jack a few ideas.

 

 

            The climb to the cave wasn’t easy.  Marian and her companions were constantly battling the undead on their way.  Jack seemed happy to be able swing his sword at something and Varric became less confident as he realized that Leliana was a better archer than him.  Although, he quickly saw this as a positive and insisted that she challenge Choir Boy to a competition before she left.

            Finally, they made it to the cave Variel had mentioned and entered it. 

            “This assassin is strange indeed,” Fenris insisted.  “Why would he hide and then tell everyone where he is?”

            “You really don’t even know the name of the assassin we’re after?” Leliana asked, for what would be her third time.  “Perhaps if we had an idea who we are hunting, we would know why he is giving away his position.  It could be a trap or he may want to speak with you.”

            “Oh, do you know many assassins?” Fenris challenged. “You a chantry sister?”

            “I know a few,” Leliana easily admitted.  “I have had some fascinating adventures.”

            “She used to date an assassin,” Jack revealed.  “They had a nasty breakup while vacationing in Haven, though.”

            “Really?” Anders was interested.  “What was that like?  Was it as dangerous and exciting as dating Marian is?”

            “You broke up?” Leliana had been with Zevran when Isabela had met the Left Hand.  “Whatever for?”

            “It’s complicated,” Leliana evaded.

            “I remember their very tense conversations circled around the Ashes of Andraste and a finger bone,” Jack had been with the Doctor when he had visited the Hero of Ferelden and her companions the next day.  “There was also a lot of shouting about him not respecting your religion and dismissing the things that were most important to you.”

            “As I said,” Leliana gave him a pointed look.  “It’s complicated.”

            “So Zevran is single again,” Isabela mused.

            “Isabela!” Merrill gasped.

            “I would never do anything,” Isabela assured her.  “At least not without you there, too.”

            “If you’re talking about Zevran Arnainai,” Merrill was still pouting.  “He’s not single.  He was my neighbor Kallian’s boyfriend.”

            “He moved on rather quickly,” Leliana added.  “Almost as quick as those giant spiders that are heading for us now,” she pulled out her bow and put an arrow through one of the creatures.

            Marian pulled a hail of fireballs into the middle of the creatures before hitting them with a telepathic blast.  Anders stood beside her, hitting the creatures with a stone fist as the melee fighters moved in.  Isabela’s daggers flashed, as Fenris jumped in with his giant sword and Jack sent one of the arachnids flying with his shield.  Within ten minutes, the giant, disgusting, crawling creatures were all dead.

            “How is it that some of these have come by a bit of coin?” Isabela wondered as she looted the bodies.

            “Perhaps they took them off of their victims,” Merrill suggested as they continued into the cave. 

            Half an hour later, they came upon a verneral.  The creature was guarding a pile of treasure and lifted its long legs so it toward over them.  “Yep, it’s a trap,” Leliana unswung her bow and began putting arrows into the creature.  She also let out a musical note that seemed to harm the creature while bolstering her own strength and dexterity.

            Marian hit it with fireball after fireball, while Anders used his healing spells on his companions.  These creatures were fierce.

            Once Leliana’s first arrow hit, Merrill moved in to draw out the creature’s blood to fuel her own blood magic.  Isabela stood just a little to the front and beside her, protecting her from the creature with her daggers.  Varric, on the other hand, charged in; sliding under the creature to put an upside down rain of arrows in the creature’s underbelly.  Meanwhile, both Fenris and Jack began hacking at the monster’s back most legs.

            “Aren’t you glad you brought so many of your friends, waffles,” Varric was now on the other side of the creature and continuing to put bolt after bolt in it.  He noticed that it was wobbling and could no longer use one of its back legs.  “I can’t believe that both your mother and Sebastian tried to talk you into bringing no more than three other people on your missions.”

            “It was ogre logic,” Marian agreed as she kept the verneral in a force cage.  She smiled when it collapsed dead.  “This battle could have taken three times as long and one of us might have been hurt.”

            A voice behind her startled her; it had a distinct Antivan accent.  “Now you I wasn’t expecting,” an elf with very blonde hair and pouty lips approached her.

            She was again startled when she heard Isabela laugh.  The pirate skirted around her and pulled the elf into a close hug.  “I thought I smelled Antivan leather.”

            The elf laughed.  “Isabela!  If it isn’t my favorite pirate wench!”

            Isabela giggled.  “Shouldn’t you be dead by now?”

            “I know I’m considering putting an arrow in him,” Leliana stepped forward.  “Hello, Zevran fancy meeting you here.  Look, everyone, it _is_ my assassin ex-boyfriend.  The one I mentioned earlier.”

            “The one who is ‘complicated’,” Jack added.

            “Leliana!” He embraced her.  “I haven’t seen you in so long.  I hope you are good.  Are you going to Fergus Cousland’s land party?  I received an invitation and hope to go as soon as I shake Nuncio.  We should go together.  I’m sure Kallian wouldn’t mind.  We are old friends and I’m sure Elissa and Alistair will be there.  Elissa and I have a couple of poisons that we are still trying to develop.”

            “I’m afraid I can’t make it,” Leliana’s voice cooled.  Fergus was having a big party and Zevran was invited, but she wasn’t?  It stung more than she would care to admit.  She was sure that Elissa would be there, too, along with her husband.  She refused to regret serving Justinia, though.  She raised her chin.  “I’m in Kirkwall on a mission for the Divine and I my duties to her keep me quite busy.”

            “True, but it’s Elissa and Alistair we’re talking about,” Zevran pointed out.  “When’s the last time you saw them?  You should come.”

            “Sorry,” is all she said.

            “I’m planning to go with Hawke and Anders,” Jack spoke up.  “Perhaps I’ll see you there.”

            “Captain Jack!”  Zevran embraced the other man and kissed his cheek.  “I would look forward to that indeed.”

            “Maybe Wynne will be there as well and you three can reenact your visit to Redcliffe, I’m sure you’d all love it,” Leliana didn’t bother to keep the acidity out of her voice.  She and Zevran had barely broken up, and she’d still had hope that they could patch up their relationship, when she’d walked in on him having a manage trois with Jack and Wynne.  The three hadn’t seen her, but she had confronted Zevran later.

            “I’m afraid Kallian would mind that,” Zevran sighed regretfully.

            “I know I did,” Leliana sniffed.

            Zevran turned his attention to Marian.  “How do you do?  My name is Zevran Arainai, adventurer and occasional assassin.”

            “I’ve heard about you,” Anders spoke up.  “You helped the Hero of Ferelden stop the Blight.  She visited Vigil’s Keep when I was there.”

            “At your service, my friend!” Zevran gave a little bow.  “Haven’t I seen you before?  Oh, yes, near Lake Callenhad.  I believe you had a tryst with our dear Leliana that night.”  He addressed Marian again.  “I must admit, I was waiting for an assault by the Crows, not the mighty Champion of Kirkwall!”

            Marian eyed him speculatively.  He seemed to know several of those in her party, true, but they had only met for two seconds before and that was before she became Champion.  “How do you know I’m the Champion?”

            He eyed her as if he were trying to undress her with his eyes.  “Slayer of Qunari, Deep Roads explorer, and a beauty to make the gods jealous?  You underestimate your fame!”

            “When you say Crows, I assume you’re not talking about birds,” Marian had never heard of them.

            Zevran threw his hands back and guffawed.  “Oh, please do not tell me you know nothing of the Antivan Crows!  We are the finest guild of assassins, an object of fear throughout the lands for any man with wealthy enemies!”  He laughed.  “Or should I say, they are.  I am no longer a Crow, a fact they find unacceptable.”

            “There must be more to it than leaving the guild,” Marian insisted and heard Leliana giggle.  Somehow it was pleasant and scary at the same time.

            “That offense is enough to the Crows, believe me!” Zevran insisted.  “I may have also killed the last four assassins they sent after me.  And all their men.  Oh!  And the Guild master.  In fact, if you were a Crow you might bring a fortune bringing me in!  You should consider a career change,” he laughed again.  “No.  Really.”

            “You killed the Guild master?” Leliana was impressed.

            “But of course, beauteous one, someone had to do it,” Zevran flashed a winning smile at Leliana; it was one of the things she had fallen for when they were together.

            “How do you and Isabela know each other?” Marian had to know.  She had gotten an inkling of how he knew Jack and Leliana, but not Isabela.

            Zevran shrugged.  “How does anyone know Isabela?”

            “The same way the Maker knows Andraste in most cases,” Leliana commented.

            “You’ll never know Isabela again if you keep that up,” the woman in question glared at them both. 

            “OK,” Leliana shrugged.  “It’s not like I am yearning for a repeat.  I had better last night.”

            “Oh?” Zevran’s eyebrows lifted.  “I was not with you last night.”

            “I thought you’d be taller,” Marian wanted to change the conversation before her pirate friend drew her daggers on the two Blight veterans.

            “Ah,” Zevran drew out the word.  “Let me guess.  A man named Nuncio has asked you to capture a dangerous killer, yes?  What did he say this time?  That I killed his wife or dog?  Butchered his parents and his favorite uncle?  Sold his children into slavery?  Or did he tell you he was a lawman from Antiva, charged with apprehending a ridiculously handsome fugitive?”

            “He also said you were a wanted murderer,” Marian added.

            “Oh, indeed I am,” Zevran admitted.  “But technically I imagine everyone here can rightfully claim that title.  Bring me to Nuncio if you wish, but I warn you: he surely intends to kill you.  The Crows do not like loose ends, unlike myself.”

            “You’re aware that he may be my ex, but I’m not going to let you take him to the Crows; aren’t you?” Leliana warned.

            “Dear Leliana,” Zevran smiled at her.  “Our sweet Hawke here can obviously handle herself, yes?  Why should you or she worry about Nuncio one way or the other?  So, you can either tie me up, gag me, and then manhandle me… or you can take me to Nuncio.  Which will it be, I wonder?”

            “You’re very compliant of a fugitive,” Marian hated to admit it, but she liked this elf.  Somehow he was the anti-Fenris, while being equally handsome.

            “Compliant, yes,” he agreed.  “And very bendy.  But truthfully?  I know when I’m outmatched, even with Leliana here.  I would rather take my chances with the Crows.”

            Leliana scanned her companions and snorted.  “You underestimate me yet again, Zev.”

            Marian glanced at Isabela and then at Jack.  “You know him best, what do you think?”

            Isabela shrugged.  “I’ve had better.”

            “I mean about letting him go or not?” Marian noticed that Leliana’s bow was now in her hand?  When had she slid it off of her shoulder?

            “Oh, right,” Isabela hadn’t noticed that the Left Hand was obviously ready to defend her friend.  “I’d let him go.”

            “I’m not going to hand you over to someone who lied to me,” Marian agreed.  “Especially when your ex-girlfriend will put an arrow in me if I tried.”

            Leliana shrugged.  “I said it was complicated.”

            Zevran gave her a small smile.  If he hadn’t fallen for his Kallian, he might be trying to win the pretty bard back again.  He turned his attention back to Marian again.  “As a suggestion, you might wish to deal with Nuncio.  If you don’t, he will only come after you.”  He bowed deeply to the group.  “It’s been more than a pleasure, my dear Champion, Isabela, Lel my Love, Jack of Hearts.  Fare you well.”

            “Let’s go find Nuncio,” Marian decided her friends’ pasts were getting a bit too complicated and she wanted to throw fireballs at someone.

 

            Marian was glad to get out of the cave.  She had to endure Isabela trying to convince Leliana to join herself and Merrill for a night since the Left Hand was obviously no longer with Zevran.  Leliana just informed them that she was enjoying Jack’s company while in Kirkwall and left it at that. 

            Merrill then wanted to know why Leliana wasn’t going to the big party in Highever.  After all, she knew the Teyrn and it was bound to be grand.  Jack continuously tried to change the conversation and block Merrill’s questions.  At that point, even Marian was curious about what had happened between the Left Hand of the Divine and the Hero of Ferelden.  She would try to find out when she, herself, went to Highever.  There was no way she was going to miss the gathering now.

            When she made it to Nuncio’s camp, he came out to meet her.  She gave him a cocky smile.  “I let your assassin go.”  His face darkened and she blinked innocently.  “What?  Was I not supposed to do that?”

            “You had him and you let him go?” Nuncio’s voice dripped with ire and rage.

            “Why not?” Leliana shrugged from behind Hawke.  “I did.  I didn’t expect him to fall for some pretty city elf while I was trying to decide if I wanted him back.  I still don’t know if I should have let him go or not.”

            Hawke looked back at her and nodded.  “These things do happen.”

            Nuncio glared at them both.  “I am thoroughly disappointed.  No one fails the Crows and lives.”

            “Ah,” Zevran walked out from the other side of the camp.  “Poor, stupid Nuncio.  The Crows do like that saying, but I am living proof it’s a lie.”

            “Speaking of the Crows,” Jack smiled wickedly.  “Have I mentioned that I’m a friend of the Doctor?”

            “The Doctor?” Nuncio paled.  “That’s just a legend that the old heads of the Crows used to keep their underlings in line.”

            “When I see him next, I’ll tell him you said that,” Jack continued to grin.

            “I’ve met the Doctor myself,” Zevran admitted.  “I can assure you that he is very real.  Yet there are those like you who keep thinking you can kill people like the Champion and the Warden.  Why?  I’ll never guess.  If you think that your biggest threats are mere legends, then perhaps your pride is running rampant and then there is nothing I can do to help you.”

            “You’re a liar and a trait…”  Nuncio stopped as one of his men staggered out from behind a cluster of small boulders.  There was a crossbow bolt in his chest.

            “Antonio!” Nuncio motioned one of his men to go help him.  “What happened?”

            “The Doctor was here…  He left a… message,” Antonio slumped to the ground.  As if to celebrate his death, Nuncio’s tents and supplies exploded. 

            “Do you still doubt he is real?” Jack slipped an arm around Leliana. 

            “I…” Nuncio looked at the remains of his camp and nodded.  “Goodbye.”  He ran.

            “Well, now there’s nothing left to loot,” Isabela pouted.

            “I feel cheated somehow,” Zevran agreed.  He smiled at Jack and Leliana.  “It has been a pleasure.  I wish you would reconsider and come to Highever with me.”

            “No, but when you see Elissa tell her…” Leliana trailed off.  Tell her what?  She was sorry that she had hurt her dear friend, but her loyalty was to Justinia and Elissa wouldn’t soon forget that.  What did she want to say?  “Tell her… tell her I miss her.”

            “I will,” he turned to the pirate whose life he had once changed.  “Isabela, it is always a pleasure to see you; until next time.”

            “That’s it?  You’re leaving?”  She was taken aback and startled.  “What about sex?”

            “Isabela?” Merrill’s lip quivered.

            “You’d come to, of course, kitten,” Isabela assured her.

            “Alas,” he put his hand to his chest.  “My heart belongs to another.  I can not be with another woman again.  It is both tragic and beautiful.”

            “I would call it tragic,” Jack agreed.

            “I actually think it’s cute,” Leliana grudgingly admitted.  “No woman is happy that a man found contentment with their replacement, though.”

            “Leliana,” Zevran kissed her cheek.  “No one could ever replace you.”  With that he left.

            Marian looked after the ex-assassin.  “I say we loot and then go home.  We have a carta full of dwarves who keep coming after me to take care of tomorrow.”


	82. Another Parting of Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor drops off Future Varric and he says goodbye to his Bethany

“I can’t believe you’re sending me to Nordbotten,” Varric grumbled as he looked over the city nestled in the desolation of the Anderfells. 

            “I suspect that there is an Old God buried there and I need you to check for me,” the Doctor insisted.  “I would send Bethany with you, but I want her to come with me to the prison in Vindemark Mountain with me.  You know that Hawke blood is needed to get back out.”

            “Yes, I remember,” Varric had been with Marian when she first went through the mountains.  “Speaking of which, why don’t you just kill Corypheus without any Wardens around and solve a lot of problems, as well as save lives, that way?”

            “I can’t,” the Doctor shook his head.  “It’s a fixed point in time.  Besides, Fen ‘Harel would just find someone more competent, but just as homicidal, to use his orb instead.  Taking out one person prematurely may sound like a good idea, but the universe has its own ideas.

            “Fine,” Varric grumbled.  “I don’t like you taking Bethany in there, though.”

            “I’ll be okay,” she assured him.  “I’ll have the Doctor with me.  I’ll join you as soon as we leave the prison and before he and Rose go to this party at Castle Cousland.  I still can’t believe the messenger found him to deliver his invitation.”

            Varric grabbed her hands.  “Just… be careful.  All right?”  He kissed her cheek and then blushed and stammered a bit.  With that he grabbed his pack and trudged off.


	83. Not A Parting of Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides to go to Val Royeaux

Leliana threw her head back in ecstasy as she screamed out Captain Jack Harkness’ name once more.  She closed her eyes as her hips jutted up to meet his again and again while she felt herself reaching new peaks.  When she tightened around his manhood a third time, she felt him follow her; filling her as they held on to each other and then collapsed back on his bed.  She laid there for several moments trying to catch her breath.  “You don’t know how sorry I am to have to return to Val Royeaux.”

            “Not many people in Kirkwall would say that,” he agreed.  “They are very different cities.”

            Leliana giggled.  “That’s for sure.  I’ll miss the excitement here, though, and I’ll miss you.  I know we’re just having fun, but it’s… fun.  I don’t do this sort of thing right under Justinia’s nose.  As Divine she will greatly disapprove.”

            “Why don’t I go with you then?” He proposed.  “I am looking for the Doctor and if anyone knows where he is, it would be the Divine.”

            “I imagine Elissa Cousland-Theirin will have a better idea and she will be at this grand gathering in Highever.”

            “No,” Jack shook his head.  “It is usually the most powerful people in the area who have a way to call on him.  Justinia would know better.”

            Leliana considered reminding him that Elissa was the Queen of Ferelden, but decided she was enjoying Jack’s company too much to remind him of that.  Perhaps he knew something she didn’t.  “I look forward to traveling with you then.”


	84. The Legacy Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian leaves to deal with the Carta that is targeting Hawkes.

Cullen couldn’t believe how happy he was to get away from the Gallows for a while.  The only downside was having to take Carver with him.  Had the youngest Hawke always been so annoying?  He wondered how Marian had resisted throwing a fireball at him.  That alone bespoke how much control she had over her powers.  With that much control, he doubted a demon could even rouse Hawke’s interest.

He had his pack ready and the horses were waiting for him and his charge outside.  He wanted to say a quick prayer before he left, though.  He stopped outside of the chapel as he realized there was yet another Branding taking place; as yet one more mage was made Tranquil.  He knew that Kirkwall seemed to have a problem with blood mages, but this many seemed unusual.  Something was wrong.  He’d tried to address it with Meredith a few weeks before, but she acted as if he were imagining things.  He didn’t want to go into the chapel now.

As he turned to leave, he ran into one of his lieutenants.  She handed him a box.  “Meredith wanted to make sure you didn’t run out.”

He opened the box.  In it was bottle after bottle of lyrium.  The bottles seemed a bit larger than usual.  He wondered if his doses were somehow being increased.  He nodded his head.  “Thank you.”  With that he hurried outside.  Carver and Elianore were already waiting for him.

“If we don’t hurry, we won’t get far before sundown,” Carver whined.

“We’ll be fine,” Cullen assured him.  “Let’s just go and meet your sister.”

“Do we really have to go to some teyrn’s party afterwards?” Carver continued to go on.  “I don’t want to spend weeks with a bunch of snotty nobles.”

“It will be fun,” Ailianore insisted.

“You just want to spend time with your crazy elven lover,” Carver pointed out.  “It won’t be so enjoyable for the rest of us.”

While he secretly agreed with his underling, Cullen decided to ignore him.  It was for the good of the order that he did so.

 

 

Marian’s friends, except for Jack who was on his way to Val Royeaux with Leliana, were already gathered at the Hawke estate by the time Cullen and Carver arrived.

“Donnic and I will be staying at the Hawke estate to watch over Leandra,” Aveline informed the Templars as they walked in. 

“The rest of us are heading to a chasm in the Vinmark,” Varric announced.  “My sources have tracked the Carta who are attacking the Hawke’s to there.  “We’ll reach there by tomorrow at sunrise if we time everything correctly.  We’re just going to take care of whoever is sending out the Carta and bothering Marian… and Junior of course,” Varric added as an afterthought.  Then we’ll swing down and be at this shindig in Highever in a week.  We should be back here within a month.”

“Which is still a few weeks before my mother is due to give birth,” Marian nodded.  She was more terrified than Leandra about this birth.  “Good.”

“Orsino is checking on her daily,” Aveline reminded her.  “Everything will be fine.  Go have some fun and kill some lawless carta members.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will be solicited again at the beginning of A Breech in Time.


	85. Party Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus and Catie are planning a party, a large one.

**Highever**

“So why did you invite the Guerrins to this party, Uncle Fergus?” Cathasaigh stood beside Fergus as he held a note in his hand that confirmed that Teagan and Isolde were indeed coming to Skyhold.  

Fergus sat at behind his large oak desk in his office.  Cathasaigh sat in another chair beside him.  This had become part of their normal routine as he taught her to rule her own teyrn.  His Catie wasn’t the only one who wouldn’t be happy about this.  Elissa was going to make him wish he had never been born.  He knew her feelings about the new arl.  “It is always advantageous to have the friendship of the arls, banns, and other teyrns.”

“But you are the only other teyrn,” Cathasaigh reminded him.  “And the arl stole his brother’s wife and family.  Queen Elissa has even told me that he doesn’t love his new wife and that his wife is still in love with her first husband.  She said ‘the arlessa has made her bed and has to lie in it, but the whole thing is just sad’.  I don’t know why she would make her bed with the arl.  His bed has seen too much traffic; all the maids at Denerim Castle said so.  That’s why they call him Turgid Teagan: The Bann of Banging.”

Fergus would need to talk to the maids in his own castle.  It appeared that the little teyrn had big ears.  “Yes, well, he’d better be more discreet when he is here.”

Cathasaigh picked up the notes confirming that different people were coming.  “The champion of Kirkwall is coming, that could be interesting.  What about the Grey Wardens?”

“The Grey Wardens?” Fergus repeated.

“Yes, the ones that are at Amaranthine,” she explained.  “I want to meet the Grey Wardens.  I want to see a griffin, but Neill says there aren’t anymore.”

He had wanted to see a griffin, too, when he was her age.  “I didn’t invite them.”

“Why not?” She crossed her arms.  “You invited dumb Arl Teagan and his Orlesian wife.  You should have at least invited the Warden Commander.  I would have liked to see her fight in the tournament, especially the melee.”

“Warden Surana is a mage, Catie,” Fergus pointed out.   “They aren’t allowed to fight in melees.  Their magic makes it too dangerous.”

“So they just have to fight with other weapons,” Cathasaigh shrugged.  “The… shindig… or whatever you want to call it is to introduce me and we are hosting the tournament.  So we are going to make the rules.  The mages are going to be allowed to fight.”

“Very well, the mages shall be allowed to participate,” he conceded.  Bann Trevelyan was bringing all of his children, which included his youngest who was a mage.  Fergus supposed that most of his daughters would be happy with their sister’s inclusion.  Plus, the Champion of Kirkwall was a mage and she would likely want to compete as well.

“Good,” Cathasaigh nodded.  “We are also going to invite the Wardens, especially the Warden Commander.  The king and queen are Grey Wardens, Fereldens do not snub them.  Besides, you are just trying to avoid seeing Commander Surana.”

Fergus wondered what his sister had been teaching Catie.  “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Wallace told me about how you are in love with her, but wouldn’t marry her because she’s an elf and a mage,” Cathasaigh shook her head.  “I’m so disappointed in you Uncle Fergus.”

“Catie,” Fergus turned to look the girl in the eyes.  “The Fereldan people will not accept a mage in a position of power.  That is why Eamon, the former arl of Redcliffe’s, son couldn’t inherit.  It is doubtful that they would accept an elf, either.  You must remember that you serve your people.”

“I do,” she nodded.  “And if they ever act like that and try to fight someone because of how they’re born, I’m going to knock some sense into them like Aunt Queen Elissa threatens to.  It will be a service to them.  Now I’m going to invite the Wardens, because it’s my party too.  You don’t have to marry Warden Surana, because she moved on and joined the Grey Wardens.  You can go marry that boring bann’s daughter who is human and not a mage.  It’s your loss.”

“Bann Trevelyan is not boring,” Fergus mumbled as he realized he just lost a fight to a seven year old.


	86. Breaking Into a Prison is as Hard as Breaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hawkes confront the Carta who was after them, the Doctor helps.

“There it is,” Varric held his hand out to a dusty, dry compound in chasm of the Vinmark Mountains.

“It doesn’t look all that dwarven,” Carter commented.

“Those thugs who came after you did,” Cullen reminded him.

“These are Carta dwarves,” Varric pointed out.  “So they’re more criminals and smugglers than anything else.”

“Oh? So they’re a lot like Hawke’s friends and family,” Merrill beamed at her friend.

“I’m not the one who is sleeping with a pirate,” Marian countered.

“No, you’re sleeping with an abomination,” Merrill agreed.

“An abomination?” Cullen’s eyes narrowed at Anders.

“Daisy’s joking, Curly,” Varric waved a hand.  “The next thing you know, Blondie or Waffles is going to call her a blood mage.  It’s just friendly bantering, not literal.”

“The Carta isn’t usually stupid, though,” Varric stroked his chin.  There was stubble there, but no one would dare accuse him of having a beard.  “I don’t know why they’d attack Marian.”

“They snuck into the Gallows to come after me,” Carver reminded him.

“I don’t know why we didn’t just let them have you,” Cullen commented.  “It would have saved us a lot of trouble.  We could have even set up a day to remind the men that no one is safe and to stay vigilant.  We’d have it annually on a Tuesday and we will hunt down and serve wild boar in your honor.  We’d also have cheese and wine.  Alas, Meredith took the incident as an insult, though, so here we are.”

“Sooo…. Who has a plan?” Varric scanned his companions.  “I found their hideout, but my sources couldn’t tell me anything else.  It’s all very strange.”

“Why do you think that?” Marian wondered.  “It’s just the Carta, isn’t it?”

“As far as my contact in the Carta knows, they shouldn’t be here,” Varric’s eyes were wide.  “There shouldn’t be anything here.  This place is invisible; a big blind spot on the map.  Bianca’s never been this suspicious, and she’s twitchy to start with.”

“It’s here,” Cullen commented.

“The Templar and I agree for once,” Anders conceded.  “Tell Bianca to stay ready, though.”

“Does it matter?” Carter questioned.  “We just need them to stop trying to kill us.”

“Junior’s got a point,” Varric stroked his stubble again and then turned to Hawke.  “So what’s the plan?”

“Oh, I’m sure this is all a misunderstanding,” Marian quipped.  “Later we’ll have tea and we’ll laugh.  There is a café in Orlais that has the best coffee and chocolate drinks ever.  Perhaps we’ll invite them there.  Nothing says ‘I’m sorry’ like rich, smooth chocolate.”

“Oh?  Your name is Hawke?  I thought it was Locke,” Varric laughed.

“Yes,” Carver joined in.  “We were looking for some other combination of general and ringmaster.”

“I know I am,” Ailianore agreed.  Fenris chuckled at his girlfriend’s comment.

Marian and Varric looked at each other, neither getting Carver’s joke.

“Let’s go,” Carver didn’t want to explain the joke and all of his companions were now giving him funny looks.

“I don’t like the idea that they can get to you,” Anders admitted to Marian.  “It worries me,” he pulled her close, as if to protect her from any unseen threats.

They approached the entrance, but were stopped by a strange whining sound.  They turned as a blue box materialized.  The box’s door opened up and a handsome man with hair standing strait up and a cocky grin emerged.  “Hallo,” the man grinned.  “I was hoping I’d catch you.  You can either fight through an entire Carta and brained washed Grey Wardens or you can come with me and we’ll just bust into a prison.”

“This is a prison?” Varric looked back at the compound and shook his head.

“It doesn’t look like any prison I’ve been in,” Isabela studied it.

“Hello, Doctor,” Marian smiled and rushed into the box.  She didn’t have to consider her options for long.  “Let’s go.”  Her companions followed at a much more sedate pace.

The two Templars seemed to have the most trouble when they had entered the TARDIS.  Carver stared in shock at the dark haired mage standing beside Rose.  “Bethany?”

“Hi, Carver,” she grinned.  The grin faltered when Carver’s eyes rolled up into his head and he fell, heavily to the TARDIS’ floor.

Cullen spun around, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.  “What foul blood magic is this?”  He whirled on the Doctor.  “I will be taking you back to the circle with me.  You aren’t an abomination are you?”

“He’s obviously using magic, it can’t be good,” Fenris pointed out.  “We will put an end to his blood magic and abominable ways.”

“You will do no such thing,” Rose took a step toward him.

“I’m not a mage,” the Doctor shrugged.

“Well, he does remind me of some wizards in fairy tales,” Rose conceded.  “He’s more of a fairy godfather, though.  No, that’s not right.  Perhaps a young Gandalf or one of the wizards in Harry Potter.”

“You can’t fool me,” Cullen pulled on his Templar abilities to shut the rogue mage from his abilities, reinforcing the physical world around the Doctor and his strange box.

“Don’t bother, Curly,” the Doctor went to the TARDIS’ controls, continuing about his way.  “My powers come from Time Lord Science, but you could be hurting the mages with us.”

Cullen stopped and noticed three frowning mages glaring at him.  They felt what he was doing, but the Doctor could not.  Then he took in his surroundings.  “Are we in the Fade?  Why is everything so much bigger on the inside?”

“It’s Time Lord Science,” Rose reiterated. 

“Cullen is right, this must be blood magic,” Sebastian drew his bow. 

He didn’t see Bethany come behind him and bring her staff down across his head, knocking him out.  She looked down at him.  “He’s still alive.  I doubt that even knocked any sense into him.”

“I don’t think anyone could do that,” Varric agreed.

“Wait!”  Isabela took a step back from Bethany.  “Aren’t you dead?  I heard you died outside of Lothering.  I saw you in the Vinmark Mountains later and you were only there by a miracle from Andraste and the Maker.”

“I got better,” Bethany shrugged.

“Now let’s go fight the arch-darkspawn that sent the Carta after the Hawkes.”

“Arch-darkspawn?” Marian wasn’t sure she wanted to fight such a creature.

 

 

“It’s them!”  Pablo the dwarf was proud of his long black beard and his superior intelligence.  He was presently running to the other Carta dwarves.  “The children of Malcom Hawke have come.  It is as He has foreseen.  It shall be blood for blood.  All hail the Ancient One!”

“Where are Hawke brothers?” Ragnor questioned.

“They are at the gate,” Pablo reported.  “They have come to us!”

“Well, then, let’s go get them!” Bob insisted.  He led the charge towards the gate.  As the Carta reached the entrance, they saw a blue box flying through the air.  It crashed through the gate, scattering metal, stone, and dwarves in its wake.  The last thing on Pablo’s mind before a tower fell on him was that perhaps the Hawkes coming wasn’t such a good thing.

 

 

“I don’t know if I should go to a place filled with darkspawn,” Ander’s voice was strained.  “They call to the taint in my blood and that calls to a darkness in me.  It is always there, a shadowy place that is full of danger and dread.”

“Ooh, baby,” Marian squirmed in delight.  “Tell me more.  Perhaps we can go off on our own and you can tell me all about this dark, shadowy place inside of you.”

“I don’t like what’s going on between you and my sister,” Carver had spent a year trying to get the courage to say that.  He was still lying on the floor of the TARDIS, trying to take in everything he was seeing.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Anders countered.  He really didn’t give a care what Carver liked or didn’t like.  He and Marian had her mother, a crazy Templar Commander, and Justice trying to drive a wedge between them.  Carver was down on his list of worries.

“We’ve entered the prison,” the Doctor announced.  “We’re on the first level.  The Grey Wardens are scurrying around now.  These ones really should have been more careful about who they listened to.  Some of them have an arch-darkspawn in their head.  That’s who wants your blood, by the way.  The Carta were just pawns.”

“They seemed more like groupies,” Rose commented.  She slowly came up behind Cullen, who was still looking around in wonder.  He was hoping this was not some new kind of magic, for he had no way to combat it.  She quietly opened his pack and switched his lyrium out.  The Doctor had created a placebo that would fool Cullen’s brain enough that even his body wouldn’t realize at first that he had stopped taking the liquidized blue dust.

“Aaaand…. We’re through the first seal!”  The Doctor announced.  “These seals were created using the blood of Malcolm Hawke, hence why the Carta went after his children.”

“My father would never use blood magic,” Marian remembered the man’s admonitions against giving into such temptations and his disgust at those who did.

“The Grey Wardens were holding Leandra,” the Doctor explained.  “She was pregnant with you at the time, Marian.  A man will do a lot when the woman he loves and their child are being threatened.”

“The Grey Wardens threatened our mother?” Carver repeated from the floor.  He still wasn’t ready to stand up.

“I’ve fought beside Grey Wardens,” Bethany informed her siblings.  “Those I know would never do something like that, but they do apparently let some pretty questionable people into their ranks.”

“We’re passed the second ward,” the Doctor announced.  “Those in charge of secret prisons are rarely the best of any group.  Oh, look, there is a Larius.  He’s been wondering the prison since he heard the Calling.  He’s actually trying to fight Corypheus’ hold on the Wardens and it is the only thing that seems to have kept him going since the Calling.  Too bad he was part of the group that threatened your dad, Hawkes.  He could have been a wonderful ally, otherwise.  Well,” he pressed his lips together for moment.  “No Warden is a wonderful ally against Corypheus.”

“We should go avenge mother,” Carver struggled to his feet, ready to go after Larius.

“Against who?” The Doctor didn’t move from the controls, although he did put a bottle of lyrium that Rose handed him into a nearby machine.  “Would you fight a Warden who is weak of body now, but whose mind seems to be stronger than his healthier comrades?  You would lose, Junior.”

“Don’t call me…” Carver’s words were cut off by a demanding meow.

Marian Hawke’s possessed, freedom fighting, tough boyfriend gasped and his hands flew to his lips.  “Ser Pounce-a-lot!”

The tabby jumped into his arms and began meowing demandingly.

“We all want to know why he let Justice merge with him,” Marian agreed.  “Wait, I can understand the cat.”

“Of course you can,” Rose shrugged.  “The TARDIS translates every language.  His conversations usually involve regaling us with tales about his battles with darkspawn and demanding tuna, though.”

Ser Pounce-a-lot meowed in agreement, reminding them that he was a mighty war veteran who had served with the Grey Wardens.  Then he started meowing at Anders again, demanding to know what he’d been up to.

Anders introduced Marian and then settled back with the cat he hadn’t seen in years.  A tear trickling down his face.

They easily crashed through the next two seals and flew outside of the force field holding Corypheus prisoner.  “All right, everyone out.  It’s time to fight.”

“What about Sebastian?” Marian looked down at her unconscious friend.

“Let’s tie him up to keep him out of trouble,” Rose suggested.

“He’s not that great with a bow,” Varric agreed.  “If we’re going into battle, we might want to just leave him here.”

Bethany nodded and began tying him up.  “It’s too bad, he’s kind of cute.”

Rose looked at the Doctor, then Sebastian, and then back at the Doctor.  “I’ve seen cuter.”

 

 

“Something’s happening,” Janeka, the senior Grey Warden over the secret prison of darkspawn and abominations that the Wardens couldn’t control, told those under her command as they walked the deep corridors of the compound.  “The prison’s breaking down.  It’s stood up to tunneling before, without even being discovered by the dwarves.”

“Perhaps it’s the seals that keep certain… prisoners… in that are being broken down,” Tomas, one of her underlings, suggested.

“The carta would have let me know,” Janeka insisted.

“Watch out!” Ben, another of the Wardens shouted, right before he was hit by the TARDIS.  His death would have been tragic, but he had already begun to hear the calling.

“What was that?” Tomas looked after the box.

“After it!” Janeka gave chase until the box stopped near the cage of the Ancient one and a group stepped out.  It was a much larger group than she had thought would fit in such a small transportation.

“How did you get through the seals?” She demanded.

“Well…”

“Don’t listen to them!”  A bedraggled Warden ran up to them.  “Don’t listen to them.  They listen to Corypheus.  They want to bring him the light.”

“They want to take him a torch?” Rose repeated.

Janeka scanned the group.  “The Champion, are one of you the champion?  Are you the one?”

“Well, I did win a checkers tournament against Marion Tinsley,” the Doctor confessed.

“My team one a pub quiz tournament at Guinness over the Thames, it’s a pub that literally overlooks the Thames,” Rose mentioned.

“I am Thedas’ best author,” Varric added.  “I guess I could be considered a champion as well.”

“Which one of you is Hawke, the child of Malcolm?” Janeka demanded to know.  “The Carta said you were coming.  I haven’t heard from any of them in over an hour, though.”

            All three Hawkes raised their hand.  “I take you’re the one we can thank for the family reunion?” Marian questioned.

            “I am Janeka,” the Warden Commander announced.  “I lead this unit of Grey Wardens.”

            “You’re the craziest Warden Commander I’ve ever met and I know crazy,” Anders pointed out.

            “I’d have to agree with the crazy one,” the madman with a box agreed.

            “Why are you interested in my father?” Carver wondered.

            “Then you don’t know?” Janeka was taken aback.  “Without Malcolm, this prison would have fallen thirty years ago.”

            “The Doctor mentioned father’s blood being used,” Marian recalled.  “He also said you threatened our mother!”

            “The Wardens built this prison to contain the most powerful darkspawn we have ever encountered,” Janeka took an aggressive step forward.  “But even the best magic fails and the Wardens need to reinforce the seals.  This requires the blood of a mage untainted by… Warden training.  The last to perform the ritual was your father.”

            “You mean a mage who doesn’t hold the taint,” Anders countered.  “I haven’t kept any Warden secrets back from Marian.  She knows everything I do; a mage who was forced to go through the Joining.  She knows we all carry the taint in us.”

            “You forced my father to commit blood magic by threatening the woman he loves,” Marian pointed out.  “Why would you think I would do anything you wanted?  So that’s why you need me, for a new ritual,” Marian deduced.  “I see why it would also make sense to go after Bethany, but not Carver.”

            “We didn’t go after your sister,” Janeka insisted.  “We thought she was dead.  All of our sources said that she was.  Not a one of us had any idea she was still alive or how to find her if we did know.  We need your help, though.  I have done extensive research on this darkspawn and I believe the original Wardens were wrong.”

            “You’re the one who is wrong,” Rose snarked.  She knew who the darkspawn in question was and what he would do when unleashed.

            “He isn’t a threat to humanity,” Janeka insisted.  “He’s our greatest opportunity.  A darkspawn who can talk, feel, reason…”

            “Didn’t we already meet a darkspawn like that, Doctor?”  Anders interrupted.  “Rose and Bethany, you were with us, too.  The Architect it was.  I didn’t like him, he was dangerous and insane, too.”

            The crazed Warden ran back in.  “Corypheus cares nothing for the Blights.  He used you.”

            “The Warden Commander!” Bill, one of the middle aged Wardens shouted.

            Janeka turned on Bill.  “Don’t listen to this... creature.  He’s half darkspawn himself.  I know how to harness Corypheus, use his magic to end the Blights.”

            “It sounds as if you have been _harnessing_ him already,” Isabela quipped.  “Does it get lonely down here, so you’ll turn to whatever creature will… comfort… you?”

            “I would never!” Janeka gasped.

            “Oh, you would,” Isabela assured her.  “I know the type.”

            “No,” Larius insisted.  “The Wardens knew, the older Wardens who weren’t dumb like you are, Janeka, they knew.  Corypheus is too powerful.”

            “Were you among those who grabbed mother and threatened her?” Bethany questioned Janeka.  “You seem to know what happened.  Don’t you think people who would threaten a pregnant woman to force an honorable man to commit blood magic have something wrong with them?”

            “I say we tear down the walls,” Isabela suggested.  “Janeka obviously needs something better than a darkspawn to tickle her nether regions, but I wouldn’t leave any creature down here and if he turns on us, we can kill him.”

            “Oh, he’d turn on you,” the Doctor assured her. 

            “I’ll put twenty silver on that now,” Rose declared.  “Varric you’ll hold our money.  I am betting that within five years, Isabela is going to regret even considering letting Corypheus escape.”

            “Corypheus calls to her,” Larius agreed.  “Listen to the pretty blonde, the pirate would set something as bad as the Blight on the world.  “Janeka brought him the Carta, sent for you Champion.”

            “She set the Carta on Marian,” Anders raised his staff as he glared at Janeka.

            “And on my siblings,” Marian put a restraining hand on Ander’s arm.  She had a feeling Justice might be making an appearance soon.

            “It’s worth the risk,” Varric insisted.  “If Corypheus doesn’t help, it’s one more big darkspawn to stick a bolt in.  No big deal.”

            Bethany glared at Varric.  “We’re going to have a talk about this later.  Marian is obviously a bad influence on you.”

            Varric wasn’t sure why the glare and threat made him nervous, but they did.

            “Corypheus is no mindless monster.  This search for the Old Gods comes at a terrible cost for his people.”

            “He tricked you,” Larius insisted.  “These are not your thoughts, they are his Calling.”

            “Listen to your self Janeka,” the Doctor advised.  “How is it you know who he truly is?  The Architect didn’t know and I suspect that he and Corypheus knew each other in life.”

            “That’s right,” Rose agreed.  “Think about those phrases ‘His search for the Old Gods’ and ‘His people’.  He is one of the magisters who went in to the Fade.  He is one of the original darkspawn and Blight starters.  You guys are thick; I mean thickity, thick, thick.”

            “How could you trust any deal this darkspawn makes with you?”  Marian questioned.  “It is a darkspawn,” she said darkspawn slowly as if teaching a dumb five year old.  “Say it with me now, darkspawn.”

            “Do not think me foolish,” Janeka insisted.

            “Too late,” Rose crossed her arms.

            “I have a spell that can control Corypheus,” Janeka continued.  “Bind him to my will.”

            The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and burst out laughing.  Bethany smiled at her companions.  “Oh, sure, it’s not like spells go wrong or overly prideful mages ever overestimate their own powers.”  She turned to Cullen.  “You have two other Templars with you; you might need to do something about the crazy mage.  See, those are the crazy ones, not the rest of us.  This should help to teach you the difference between ‘I want freedom’ and ‘I’m a dangerous, crazy loon’.”

“Are you talking about using blood magic?” Ailianore spoke up.  “You do realize that there are three Templars here and you are freely talking about blood magic.”

“I’m a Grey Warden, you can’t touch me,” Janeka reminded her.

“Way to make us all seem crazy and as if the Wardens were protecting dangerous mages,” sarcasm dripped from Ander’s voice.

“The Wardens used blood to bind him before the chantry foolishly banned such magic,” Janeka sneered.  “I am just proposing to do the same.”

“OK, she’s looney,” Varric agreed.

“You want to release one of the original darkspawn?  How would that help fight the next Blight?” Marian realized that Janeka was indeed crazy.  “Did you have an extra bowl of preposterous porridge this morning?”

“We’ll find a way to do this with or without you, Hawke,” Janeka declared.

“Which Hawke is that?” Carver wanted to know.  “There are three of us out here.”

“Plus, we’re right outside of his cage,” Bethany added.  “We already know we have to kill him to get the Carta off our back and get out of here.  We have a soiree to go to, we don’t need this.”

“Oh, Larias is the one who was going to kill your mother if Malcolm Hawke didn’t cooperate, by the way,” Janeka pointed out.

“I never…” Larius saw the looks on the Hawke’s faces and backed away.

“We’re still here to try to kill Corypheus,” the Doctor reminded them.

“What do you mean try?” Marian wondered why the Doctor thought they would fail.

“I just need your blood,” Janeka pointed out.  “Attack!”

She barely had the words out before Rose put an arrow in her.  Hawke hit the woman with a fireball at the same time.  She had tried to put up a barrier, but the other two women were too fast for her.  The Templars went for one of her lieutenants, while Bethany led Hawke’s friends against the other three Wardens.  In less than ten minutes, all of the Wardens were dead.

“We did warn her,” the Doctor tsked.  “OK, now to go after an arch-darkspawn!”


	87. Always Kill an Arch-Darkspawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor helps Hawke and company fight Corypheus

“He seems to be sleeping,” Varric observed as he stepped into Corypheus’ prison.  There was a protective shield around the creatures.  “I guess we need blood or something to wake him.”

“We could just leave him there,” Cullen suggested.

“We need to come through here to get out of the prison,” Carver pointed out.  “I don’t know how this Doctor guy got us in, but there is no way he can get us out.”

Actually he could, but he was facing a fixed point in time.  Corypheus had to wake up.  The alternate would still be Fen’Harel finding someone more competent to give his orb to.  “I could try, but it might be better to kill the arch-darkspawn.  Besides, he’d just find more Wardens to pervert.”  That much was true.  “It won’t take blood to wake him, though.”  The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the seal in the middle of the room.

There was a small explosion and a form slowly rose out.  It was a large, corrupted being.  It was quite large.  It looked at them, confused.  “Be this a dream I wake from?  Am I in dwarven lands?  Why seem their roads so empty?”  He spied Marian, her blood seemed to call out to him.  “You!  Serve you at the Temple of Dumat?  Bring me hence!  I must speak with the first acolyte.”

“Do I look Tevene?” She wondered.

“It’s the dark hair baby, he seems to think you are one of the magisters,” Anders answered.

“He speaks of the Old Gods.  The Imperium,” Larius supplied.

“Duh,” Bethany used a word she’d learned from Rose.  “We can all tell that.  We aren’t uneducated.”

“You are no man,” Corypheus pointed to Varric.  “Do you belong to the Empire?  Or be you of dwarven blood?  How come you're here?”

“No, I’m an elf, can’t you tell by the ears,” Varric rolled his eyes.  “Of course I’m a dwarf.”

“You wish you had ears like mine,” Merrill sniffed. 

“He’s a magister, let’s just kill him,” Fenris recommended.

Corypheus took them all in.  “Whoever you be, you owe fealty to any magister in Tevinter.  On your knees!  All of you!”

Ailianore held Fenris back from charging at the delusional darkspawn, while Rose began laughing.  “I’m a magister, worship me!” She continued to laugh.

“I was born your overlord!  Obey, puny people!” The Doctor joined in on her laughter.  “No wonder he’s going to end up with delusions of grandeur.  He was born with them.”

“I think you’re confused,” Marian pointed out.  “You’re a darkspawn.”  She said it again sounding out each syllable.  “Darkspawn.”

“You!”  Marian continued to hold the arch-darkspawn’s attention.  “You are what held me here.  I smell the blood in you.”

“There’s blood in all of us!” Marian countered.  “Without it, we’d die.”

Corypheus looked back and forth, wondering what world and insolent fools he’d woken up to.  Then he lifted his eyes.  “Dumat, Lord, tell me!  What waking dream is this?”  He slowly lowered his arms, as memories came back to him.  “The light, we sought the golden light.  You offered… the power of the gods themselves.  But it was… black… corrupt.  It’s been darkness ever since.  How long has it been?”

“The golden city, that’s what he’s talking about,” Cullen realized.  “He must be one of the magisters who brought the Blight to us.  The punishment for our hubris was _his_ punishment.  He tainted the world.”

“That’s how he can influence any creature who carries the taint of that corruption,” the Doctor agreed.  “Those creatures include the darkspawn and the Wardens.  He is the one who had them bring the Hawke family to free him.”

“If he has been calling Wardens to free him, what’s his plan?”  Marian wondered.  “He seems confused.”

“Just because he’s confused doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a plan,” the Doctor pointed out.  “As for what it is, I’m afraid the entire world will find out soon enough.”

“He slept,” Ailianore realized.  “While those seals held him, his subconscious and dream state must have been in control.  He doesn’t realize how much time has passed.  That’s why he thinks he’s in the Tevintor Empire.  He thinks he’s in the Empire that existed before Andraste saved us all.”

“We should kill him now, before he realizes what has happened,” Carver suggested. 

Marian looked at her companions.  “Do you all really believe he’s one of the original magisters?  That he’s been to the Black City?”

“The city,” Corypheus hissed.  “It was supposed to be golden!  It was supposed to be ours!”

“Well, that’s what you get for trying to take something that wasn’t yours,” Rose pointed out.  “I had this friend once; she tried to take her cousin’s boyfriend.  Things didn’t go her way and she ended up having to move to York and work as a fishmonger.  Her entire family refused to ever talk to her again.  It was tragic.  She said her friend Donna warned her about going after other people’s boyfriends and that she was as bad as her friend Naris.  I wonder what will happen to Naris in the end.  She’ll probably end up living with the wolves.  I should know about wolves.”

“I will not be a fishmonger nor live with wolves,” Corypheus declared.  “If I can not leave with all of you, I will leave through you.  I seek the light!”  He attacked.

“The light doesn’t want you either,” Marian hit him with a gravitational pull and then a telechenetic hit while the pull was still in effect.  At the same time Bethany hit him with a freezing ice beam, while Fenris and Isabela charged forward, weapons drawn.”

Corypheus kept screaming about Dumat and blood as he combated against them.   At least he tried to throw spells back at them, however, he found himself in the room with three Templars who were severely hindering his powers, using mana blocks, as they surged forward with their swords and shields.

“Perhaps we should make sure that Larius really ran for it this time, Doctor,” Rose suggested as she and Varric put arrows and bolts in Corypheus.  Sebastian’s arrows went wide and he was screaming about the original magisters and praying for Andraste to protect him.

“Oh, you know he’s waiting just outside,” the Doctor pointed out.  “If I got rid of him, Corypheus would just find someone else to possess.”

“What?”  Sebastian stared at them.

“Ignore us,” Rose smiled sheepishly.  “We’re talking nonsense over here.”

“Dumat, grant me your power!”  Corypheus levitated, his arms spread.  Flames began to shoot from the statues around the prison.

“I don’t think so,” the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the statues and the flames died.

“What dark magic is this?” Corypheus cried as the others continued his assault.  Had this creature just blocked Dumat’s power?

“Not magic,” the Doctor lifted his screwdriver.  “It’s Time Lord Technology.  Oh, yeah.”

Corypheus tried again, only to have the Doctor once again block his priestly powers.  Meanwhile, his own magic was being tampered with by the strange warriors in skirts.  He didn’t even feel the freezing spells that came from two sisters at once that took him down.

The doors to the prison opened again and Larius walked in.  He still looked haggard, but his voice and step were both stronger.  “The Call is gone, I am myself again.  You did well, Hawke.  More than the Grey Wardens of old were able to accomplish.  I will tell the Warden-Commander of your accomplishments.”

“Didn’t one of the other Wardens call you the Warden Commander?” Cullen recalled.

“I’d be careful,” something didn’t feel right to Anders.  “We don’t usually come back from the Calling.  There are still two or three Old Gods and plenty of darkspawn out there.”

“I must try,” Larius insisted.

“Someone might need to take an extinguisher to their pants,” Rose observed.

“Set moment in time,” the Doctor reminded her.

Larius turned back to them.  “You’ve gained an ally tonight.”

Rose began laughing.  “I’ll be back at the TARDIS,” she walked away.  How dense were the others?

“Why are you talking like that?” Marian thought Larius suddenly sounded like a villain from a badly written play or a fairy tale.

“My head is clear,” Larius rolled his shoulders, as if trying to become comfortable.  “Without Corypheus’ call, I can think again.  I thank you, Hawke, for my freedom.”

For his freedom?  Why did those words sound ominous to Marian?  Someone else had just been calling out for their freedom.  No, she was becoming paranoid.  Perhaps living in the same city as Commander Meredith did that to her.  “I’m glad you’re thinking more clearly.”

“The prison stands no more,” Larius turned away.  “My gratitude you have, for my freedom.”

Varric shook his head.  “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“So do I,” Cullen agreed.  “Let’s hope we’re not right.”

“We have a party to get to,” Isabela reminded them.  “Let’s stop dawdling.”


	88. The King and the Stable Lass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair arrives at Highever, Elissa has missed him.

** Highever **

The staff of Castle Cousland was bustling as the prepared for the onslaught of nobles and important figures of Thedas and the Free Marches.  At first they thought Bann Trevelyan and his large horde of children would be the first to arrive.  Tristan, who was now Fergus’ Master of Ceremonies, had made sure the rooms were ready and the castle sparkled.  He had stressed to all those who came into his ear shot that the next Lady Cousland was likely among Trevelyan’s daughters.

Fergus’ sister ignored all of the ruckus.  She only looked forward to one thing, seeing her husband again.  She hadn’t seen him in months.  While she kept herself occupied with the two young nobles her brother was preparing to take their places in Ferelden’s hierarchy, she missed Alistair more than anything.  She was ready to beg him not to go to the Free Marches to talk to the Fereldan refugees, but knew that, too, needed to be done.

Thus when Greer, one of the guards, came running in to notify Tristan, everyone was shocked that the first guests to arrive were doing so under Fereldan’s royal banner. 

While Tristan and Fergus nervously prepared to greet the king, Elissa changed her clothes and rushed to the stables.  She had barely reached them when the royal party rushed through the castle’s gates.  She heard Eamon shouting to Alistair to slow down.  She wondered why Eamon was even there, he should have stayed in Denerim to keep an eye on the capital city.  She then heard Alistair demanding to know where his wife was as he dismounted and she no longer cared an iota about Eamon.

The king’s eyes widened when his queen strode from the stables, dressed as a stable boy; although no one would ever mistake her as a boy.  She had her red curls neatly bound in an Orlesian braid and wore worn trews and a tunic, along with a pair of old boots.  “Let me see to that mighty steed for you your majesty.  Perhaps you’d like to come with me and make sure he is… well taken care of,” she let her eyes feast on him, before taking the reins of the horse and leading him into the stable.  She slowly took the saddle off of Shadowmist, who was butting her shoulder affectionately.  Then together, working almost in unity, his owners rubbed him down and gave him food and water. 

“He seems content,” Alistair commented.  He hated to admit that at that moment, he was ready to throw Elissa on the hay and just have at her.

“Is his owner, though?”  She meandered slowly to him, hips swaying.   “Such a handsome steed looks like he needs his own rub down.”  She slid her hands under his tunic and up his chest.  “Perhaps he just needs a good ride himself,” she began nibbling on his neck.  “He’s so tense.  Maybe I should try riding him bareback and see if that makes him more relaxed.  Then I could give him that rub down.”

“I…” Alistair choked.

“Or perhaps he’s too noble a steed to tumble a mere stable lass,” she teased.

“You are no stable lass,” he pointed out.

She smacked his butt playfully.  “Play along, Your Majesty.  I know that you don’t like kings who take advantage of star struck maids, but perhaps someone who works among strong, mighty steeds would be different.”  She took his hand and led him out of the stall.  “Come, I’ll show you where this stable lass wants to lay her head for a bit.  That is, where she wants to lay it after she tends to her mighty steed.”  She led him to an empty loft that was filled with soft, clean hay.  He realized that she’d arranged for this and for them to be alone.  Better yet, he doubted any of their nobles would find them here.

“I am strung tight, sweet lass,” he admitted.  “Perhaps I do need a good ride.”  He pulled her close and finally covered her mouth with his.  “It’s been too long and a good, rough bareback ride is…”  He realized he was blushing in front of his own wife.  “Well, I hope you can hold on.”

“Oh?  Are you…” Elissa gasped as Alistair whipped the tunic over her head and then tore her breast band down the front.  He kissed her again and again before trailing kisses down to her chest.  He sucked her left breast into his mouth as he kneaded the other one with his hand.  After several moments she was finally able to groan out.  “I thought I was giving you the rub down.”

“Pradon, lass,” he pulled back.  “You did say that.  Perhaps I should let you… later.”

She grinned.  “I think you will let me now.”  She laid a light kiss on his mouth before slowly removing his top.  She slowly kissed down his chest, letting her hands follow his lips, as he smiled down at the top of her head.  Sweet Maker, how had he survived so long without her?  Did he really need to go to… Coherent thoughts fled as she whipped his trousers and smalls down in one fluid motion and he sprang free.  He knew he was hard and taught.  “Good ser, how did this happen.  You do indeed need tending to.”  She drew him into her mouth.

He threw his head back and groaned as she slid her tongue along the underside of her.  “Elissa… I…” No, she had been without too, this wasn’t how this was going to go.  He pushed her away and tossed her unceremoniously down on the hay before stripping her trousers off.  Her own smalls followed a mere second later.

“Alistair!”  She gasped, even as she spread her legs for him.

He came down on top of her, holding himself up by his hands.  “I believe I said this was going to be a rough, thorough ride, lass.  Now hang on.”  He kissed her again, as her legs wound around his hips and then thrust into the woman he loved.

She arched her back as he plunged in and out of her, matching his pace.  It was a bit rough, but not as fast as either had expected.  They found themselves cherishing every thrust and jolt as their breath came into synch and their bodies pushed to reacquaint themselves with each other.  Yet for both the first time she crested it was too soon. 

Alistair stayed still, watching her joy and ecstasy and willing himself not to follow.  When she came down he was still inside her and began moving more slowly, somehow deepening this strokes.  “My darling, my love, come for me again.”  She began moving with him, rising to meet him again. 

“With me this time, I need all of you,” she choked out.  It felt like he was reaching past her womb and even further up.  “I need…” the second orgasm hit her unexpectedly and she cried out, clutching at the straw around her.

This time, he followed.  His shouts merging with her as they found completion together and came back down.  They lay cuddled together in the hay, each savoring the feel of the other in their arms as their breathing evened.  Even then, they stayed wrapped together.

“Have I mentioned how much I missed you?” He kissed the top of her head.

“If it’s half as much as I missed you, you must have been miserable, my love,” she snuggled her head onto his shoulder.  She had questions for him, but she was too contented and they both fell deeply asleep.

 

“What did your sister do with our king?” Eamon demanded Teyrn Fergus Cousland tell him.

“I really don’t want to think about what she’s doing to him,” Fergus replied.  “She’s my little sister after all.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Eamon grimaced.  It seemed that Elissa would always have more of a control over Alistair than he did.  “I can’t find them.”

“I think that’s the point,” Fergus shook his head, trying to keep images of what his sister and her husband were doing at the moment out of his own head.  “Why are you here, though?  Whose watching the capital city?”

“Bann Wulff is watching over Denerim right now,” Eamon revealed.  “Alistair has a surprise for Gallagher’s grandson, but wants to tell him himself.”

“Neill’s not going to stray far from Catie right now,” Fergus warned.  “He doesn’t want her ‘meeting all of those noble brats’ without him there to protect her.  What about the other part?  Did I even send you an invitation?  I would have assumed you’d be in Denerim keeping an eye on the throne.”  Although, Fergus trusted the Wulffs more than he did the Guerrins.

“I… well… I’m here as part of the king’s party,” Eamon lifted his chin.  “I wanted to… be here to greet the party from Redcliffe.  I know you invited Teagan.  I was in the room when Elissa’s letter, where she said some rather scathing things about just that, arrived.  I am shocked it didn’t burst into flames while Alistair read it.  Teagan doesn’t exactly realize he should keep his hands off of other men’s wives.  I also learned that Connor received an invitation and is coming.  I wanted to see my son.”  He didn’t add that he also wanted to see his ex-wife and daughter.

“Why don’t you go and get settled,” Fergus suggested.  “Tristan will make sure you’re comfortable.  Elissa is obviously doing the same for Alistair.”

 

 

Alistair stretched out languidly beside his wife turning he opened his eyes to smile, and then he began removing straw from her hair before pulling her close so he could kiss her forehead.  “I haven’t slept in the stables since I was ten.”

She smiled slowly.  “I do have a comfortable bed you know.  It’s in the family wing of the castle.”

“Hmm…” He purred.  “Would that be in the room you grew up in?  I think I’ll have to check it out.  Are there any secret memories there?”

She pulled hay out of his hair.  “How about I take you all over Highever to see all my favorite spots?  We don’t come up here enough.”

“Well, there’s duty and all that,” he was reminded.

“We’ll get to that soon enough,” she sat up and moved over him, straddling him.  She leaned in and gave him a deep kiss and then another.  “However, I think I said something about a long, hard ride.  Are you up to it, my love?”

“I’ve been without you for months.  Of course I’m up to it.”  He lifted her hips and positioned her before impaling her on him.  “Hold on to me, darling.”


	89. Fergy's Having a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor arrives in Amaranthine to take the Grey Wardens to the Cousland party in Highever

**Amaranthine-Vigil’s Keep**

“To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves,” Sigrun confided to Nate as they faced each other over their cards.  “A wise man once told me that.  Well, OK, it was an idiot drunk making a pass at me, but that doesn’t make it less true.”

“You totally need to convince Commander Surana to go to Fergus Cousland’s grand tourney or whatever he’s holding,” Oghren agreed.

“So you think I should convince the two of us to go and leave Amell behind?” Nate considered.  “That might work.  They have been sort of back together, but she isn’t letting him get close.  At least she doesn’t seem to be.”

“Well, both of you can try getting closer to her at that party,” Sigrun suggested.

“I thought we were convincing her to go talk to Fergus,” Oghren took another drink.

“What about her and Fergus?” Nate had heard rumors about the pair being connected somehow, but had finally just chalked those up to being mere speculation and distraction.  There was nothing real about it.  He and Fergus weren’t friends like they used to be, but he had heard that the man was looking for a new teyrna at last.

“Nothing,” Oghren shrugged.  “Besides, you’re lucky she doesn’t plan to go; especially if she was going to take any of us with her.  No Howe has as much balls as it would take for one of them to show their face is Highever.  They’d be likely to have their noses snapped off.  I’d have liked to see that, though.  I got an invitation after all, because I’m a Hero of the Fifth Blight.”  He burped.

“Oghren hasn’t stolen your shirt again, Nate?” Neria walked in and smirked at them.  “He must be having a slow night.”

“I’ll get it soon enough,” Oghren held up his tankard.  “What’re you up to tonight, Commander?”

“I’m taking a canvas down to the lake,” she admitted.  “I was just going to make sure the guards were settled before I left.”

“They’re fine, they know how to do their jobs,” Sigrun assured her.  “You tell them all about what happened the day you took over the fortress often enough.  Now, they are terrified of arch-darkspawn, but they know how to do their jobs and won’t slack.  Just go and enjoy yourself.”

“Daylen isn’t going with you, is he?” Nate tried to keep his voice casual and failed.

“No, he’s reading the latest volume of Hard Times in Hightown,” Neria revealed.  “He likes to brag to everyone who will listen that he knows the author.  I’ll see guys when I…”  Her words were cut off as a familiar whine filled the air.

“Oh, goody,” Oghren crowed.  “He probably wants us to pummel something for him.”

The TARDIS materialized and a minute later the door opened.  The Doctor popped out, wearing a strange shirt with little circles in the front and large flowers weaved into the fabric’s design.  He also had a strange hat made of straw on and a strange contraption on his face that covered his eyes.  It was like a reverse helmet and the Wardens wondered how he could see out of it.  He held a drink in his hand.  “Hallo, Wardens of Amaranthine!”

“Doctor,” Neria blinked at him.  “Is everything all right?”

“Fergy’s having a party!  I know you’re invited,” he took off the contraption and lifted his drink.  “I just dropped off Bethany,” he didn’t add that future Varric was with her.  “She’s looking into the location of another possible Old God with a friend, and then I came to get you!  I’ve got the whole Kirkwall crew with me, now I need the Amaranthines to present!”

“Doctor,” Nate put his cards on the table.  “I know that Oghren was just trying to rib me, but I don’t think it would be a good idea to go to Highever.”

“Ah, come on, Natey me Matey,” the Doctor put the contraptions back over his eyes.  “How can the people of Highever ever forgive the Howes if the Howes can’t forgive themselves?  Besides, who will be Neria’s partner in the grand tourney?”

“I believe she is back with Amell,” Nate pointed out.

“Daylen can’t hit the broadside of a barn with an bow,” Marian sauntered out and looked around the fort.  “You’d be a much better partner.  Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Come on Howe!” Anders’ voice came out from the interior of the TARDIS.

“We just killed an ancient Tevinter Magister!” That time it was Varric’s voice.  “Let me tell you all about it.”

“You aren’t going to disappoint the people of Highever, are you, Neria?” The Doctor continued.  “They love you and someone is going to have to keep them from throwing Nate in a gibbet for being a Howe.”

“I don’t know,” she still hesitated.

“What if I told you that you’re part of the reason that mages will be competing in the grand tourney and the little Teyrn of Gwaren sent you the invitation, because she believes in mage rights and thinks Grey Wardens are totally cool.”

“Cool?” Neria became confused.  “Our body temperatures aren’t any lower than the rest of those of our species.”

“I’ll go get Daylen,” Oghren stood.  “We’re going to go party with the Couslands.  I wonder if Elissa and Alistair are already there.  It’s been years since I’ve seen them.  I have a whole new list of euphemisms waiting to use on them.”


	90. Understandings and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More guests arrive for Fergus Cousland's party.

**Highever**

 

“You guys will be free to come and visit after I marry the teyrn,” Abigail Trevelyan announced to her younger siblings.  “One of the barmaids at the last inn where we stayed said that he is cute enough for me and he’s liked by his people.  So I think I’ll go ahead and marry him.”

“He hasn’t offered for you yet,” Bann Trevelyan pointed out to his first born.  “I am bringing all of you here at his request.  He is looking for a wife, true.  However, your sisters have as good of a shot at turning his head as you do.”

            Abigail looked around at her younger siblings.  “My competition is a Templar and a Chantry sister.  Little Evie can’t even marry, because she’s a mage.”

            “Evelyn is 18 now,” the bann pointed out.  He hated to admit that his baby was now a beautiful adult.  He knew Brian and Brenna were batting the other mages away from her, and he had to admit that the other mages had reason for interest.  “And the chantry wouldn’t keep your other sisters from marrying.”

            “I could always become an apostate,” Evelyn mused.  “I mean… if I met the right guy and decided to run off with him.”

            “You are not turning apostate and running off with some man,” Trevelyan’s voice was firm.  “Ah, here we are.”  Castle Cousland loomed before them.

            A man in fine livery rushed out to meet them.  “Bann Trevelyan, it is you.  Come on in, ser.  Many of the other guests have arrived.  We’ll see to your horses and get your family settled in their rooms.  They teyrn asks that you join him for dinner.”

            “He’s not here to meet us?” Abigail didn’t like the neglect.  She wanted any man who was going to court her, a future bann, to pay attention to her.

            “He is here,” Fergus strolled up and looked over the bann’s six children, before settling on Trevelyan.  “Welcome to Highever.  Now that you’re here, we’ll set the party underway.  We’ll discuss the rules for the grand tourney in the morning.  The tents will be set near the coast, where I have a big enough field for all of my guests to roam freely while enjoying the games.  I will be giving a tour of the castle to a few select guests after dinner; I hope all of you will be among them.”

            “Of course,” Trevelyan nodded.

            Abigail held out her hand so the teyrn would help her down.  She frowned as Tristan rushed to her side.  “My lady,” he bowed.

            Fergus watched the frown with a raised eye.  Then noticed that the rest of Trevelyan’s children had no trouble dismounting.  The twins, Brian and Brenna, were not in Templar armor; rather they were dressed in nice leather trews and long, warm tunics.  He could tell they were the Templar twins, though, by the way they moved.  They were still alert and even their rest was more militaristic. 

He was a bit touched when he realized that they also both moved to a protective stance when one of their sisters dismounted.  She was also in casual clothes, but carried a staff on her back.  That would be Evelyn who was both the youngest and the mage.  The motions of the Templar twins were more of a protective guard than a pair of jailers.  His estimation of Bann Trevelyan went up when he noticed this, he wasn’t sure if they treated all mages like this; but it did indicate that the Trevelyans valued family.

As the two Chantry Clerks also dismounted, Fergus noticed a carriage approaching.  More guests were arriving.  He wondered briefly why he was throwing this grand tourney.  Glancing back, he remembered.  He was looking to court one of Trevelyan’s three marriageable daughters.  There was the tall statuesque brunette, who was due to inherit the Bann’s estate.  Then there was the medium height pretty, blonde who happened to be a Templar.  He bet she knew how to use a sword and could defend herself in an attack.  It wasn’t until that moment that he realized how much he valued that after Oriana’s death.  The third was the short Chantry Clerk with light brown hair with blonde highlights running through it and big sea green eyes.  She looked almost scared to be there.  He wondered how she would do taking on other noble’s wives.  The fourth daughter, the mage, was of average height with curly blonde hair, sea green eyes, and a spattering of freckles that were quite charming.  He wondered if she, too, could defend herself.  He had once thought Circle Mages were soft, until he met Neria, who was in the midst of helping to free his people from Rendon Howe at the time.  No, he didn’t want to think about her when he was looking to court a new wife.

As the carriage stopped, Fergus realized that he would get to see Trevelyan’s third daughter with one of the most difficult of his fellow Fereldan Noble’s wives right now.  He watched as Tristan opened the carriage door and Isolde Guerrin stepped out, holding her infant daughter.  Young Rowan was approaching her first birthday and smiled and cooed at the people around her.  Isolde sniffed and looked around.  “Who are these people, Teagan?”

Teagan stepped out of the carriage and examined the family.  “I’ve only met one man with a family this large,” Teagan nodded to Bann Trevelyan.  “These, my dear, are the Trevelyans.  They are from Ostwick.”

“They’re here for the grand tourney, too, mother,” Connor stepped out of the carriage as well.  Unlike Evelyn, he was still dressed in mage robes.  He was now a young man, who at 18 valued the security that Kinloch Hold afforded him.  He didn’t carry a staff with him, though.  “Let them enjoy it.  I don’t suppose my father is about, Teyrn Cousland?  I would like to say hello to him.”

“I’m not sure where he is at the moment, but he will be at dinner,” Fergus promised.  “Tristan will get all of you settled in and we’ll dine in two hours.”  He bowed to his guests and hurried away.

 

 

Fergus ate dinner with the Trevelyan family, Catie and Neill naturally joined them.  He had invited his sister and brother-in-law to join them as well.  At first, he thought they would demur, and then Eamon tried to order them to eat with the Guerrins, thus showing the family a mark of favor in front of the other nobles.  Although, that latter part was left unsaid.  It was then that Elissa insisted she was going to eat with her brother.

Fergus did watch with interest when Eamon entered the dining hall and his eyes landed on his brother and those who had come with him.  He had to smile when Connor stood and the father and son rushed to each other.  Eamon gathered his son in a tight hug.  He then sat down with the family.  Isolde looked conflicted, especially when her ex-husband took little Rowan from her and cuddled the infant into his arms.  Teagan didn’t look pleased, especially when Eamon made a comment that caused those around him to fall to silence.  Fergus wished he knew what was said, but then everyone began to eat again and the two brothers fell into easier conversation.

At first, Abigail tried steer the conversation towards the farms of Highever. Her questions included things such as the methods used to farm and the general welfare of the farmers.  Fergus was happy to answer those.  Then she turned the conversation to Ferelden politics and Alistair became a bit annoyed. 

“The Theirins have a rule against discussing any politics during meals,” the king announced.  “We prefer to keep such times for family and friends.”

Abigail then started asking questions about Cathasaigh’s parentage.  It seemed she thought the girl might actually be Fergus’.  Those questions irritated Fergus and he noticed his brother-in-law becoming a bit hostile towards the eldest Trevelyan.  Elissa had told him a bit about Alistair’s early childhood with the Guerrin’s, living with Isolde’s jealousies and suspicions.  He suspected his king would not approve of a marriage to Abigail.  Brenna and Evie were both very warm to the girl, asking about her training.  Brenna even tried convincing her to change her fighting lessons so she would specialize as a warrior, instead of a rogue.

“I’m going to be a rogue, like Aunt Elissa,” Catie insisted.  “Shouldn’t a teyrna try to emulate her queen’s best features?”

The questions caused Elissa to cover her mouth with a napkin so no one noticed that she was trying not to laugh.

“I see your point, my lady,” Brenna conceded.  She found the child to be both cunning and intelligent and liked the combination.

“How are you getting on with the other noble children?” Evelyn asked.

“She called the Arl of Edgehall’s son a simpering Orlesian buffoon when he tried to bully her,” Neill reported.  “Then she gave him a well place, beautiful, kick below the belt and actually dealt a deadly strike move that would have killed him if she had a dagger in her hand.  As it was she knocked him out cold.  She was sitting on him when he came to while discussing strategies in playing hoops with the Bann of White River’s daughter.  It seems he has picked on Giselle for years; so when Catie took him down, the two became fast friends.”

“Perhaps you can show me the kick later,” Evelyn suggested.  “I’m sure we can find someone for you to demonstrate on.  Perhaps another Orlesian buffoon.”

That was when Brenna had casually asked about what had happened in Kinloch Hold during the Blight.  When the Trevelyans learned that Elissa and Alistair had been among those who cleaned the abominations out of the tower and saved the remaining mages, they began bombarding the royals with questions and the rest of dinner involved the pair relating the tale of that particular adventure.

Fergus was impressed with Brenna’s compassion towards the mages who had been trapped, yet continued to resist becoming abominations themselves.  He usually didn’t like Templars; they seemed more of jailors than protectors of mages.  However, he had found that when Templars had siblings among the circle mages, their attitudes were those of protectors rather than jailors.  Those Templars did their order proud and were a benefit to their people.  Brenna was obviously among those respectable members of the order.

After dinner, he invited the family to take a tour of the castle with him.  Alistair and Elissa stated that they wanted to have a walk by themselves.  He wondered if that meant they were going to end up over the stables yet again.

They had exited the dining hall and were walking towards the chapel when he heard a strange whine.  He cocked his head, it sounded familiar.  He noticed Elissa’s head whipping towards the sound and a smile spreading across her face.  A blue box appeared near the entrance to the kitchens. 

The door opened and the Doctor appeared.  “We missed dinner, didn’t we?”

“I’m sure cook will find something for you,” Fergus assured him.  “Is Rose with you?”

“He brought an entire contingent with him,” Rose stepped out.  “Some of whom you know.”

The first to step out was Neria.  “It’s been a while, Fergus.”

“Neria,” his heart stopped for a moment, as if wanting to hold still and preserve the moment it was in her presence once again.  “I…” He tried to remember that he was planning to court someone new and needed an heir for Highever.  Yet at that moment he had a terrible urge to run from it all and take her with him.  “You look well… I’m glad.”

“Neria Surana?” Evelyn stepped forwarded.  “You’re a Grey Warden Commander aren’t you?  You used to live in Kinloch Hold, but then became a hero here in Highever when you helped free them from an evil usurper who tried to take over and name himself teyrn?”

“Well… yes,” she couldn’t help but smile at the younger mage.

“What was it like, a mage helping to lead a rebellion?”  Evelyn pressed.  “I’m sorry, where are my manners?  I’m Evelyn Trevelyan of the Ostwick Circle.  I’ve become a fan in the last couple of hours.  Wallace has been telling me war stories about you.  I’d love to hear them for myself.”

“Where is Wallace?” Neria would dearly love to see her old friend and found she liked this other mage already.

“He’s probably in the library still,” Evelyn revealed.  “He seems to be mapping out a game plan for the tourney.  I’ll be happy to take you to him, if you tell me about your time as a freedom fighter.”

“I know where the library is,” Neria revealed.  “But I’ll be happy for your company.”

“Neria!”  Fergus called after the two women.

“Yes?”  She turned back to him.  Maker, she had braced herself to see him again, but hadn’t realized how much she had missed him until she saw his face once more.  She also couldn’t forget that the entire extravagant gathering he had organized was an effort for him to find someone else.

“It’s… good to see you again,” he had already said that, hadn’t he?

“You, too,” she wasn’t sure if that was a lie or not.  She turned her attention back to Evelyn as they walked to the library.

The rest of the Amaranthine Wardens who had come were piling out of the TARDIS as the pair made their awkward greetings.  “Does someone want to tell me what that was about?” Sigrun demanded.  No one answered, but she became determined to find out.  Behind her came Marian Hawke and the Kirkwall brood.

“I seem to remember getting an invitation from you, if you are Fergus Cousland,” Marian smiled.  “I’m Marian Hawke, from Kirkwall.”

“The Champion of Kirkwall, yes,” Fergus beamed.  He turned to the guests he had been walking with.  “I have a fellow Free Marcher with me, this is Bann Trevelyan.”

“It’s a pleasure,” the bann actually gushed.

Marian quickly introduced her companions.  When she got to Cullen the two men nodded at each other. 

“We have met before,” Cullen remembered.

“Yes, you were hunting down several mages from Starkhaven,” Brian recalled.  “I hope they are all right.”

A few had been made Tranquil.  Cullen felt ashamed of that for some reason.  “Most are.”

“Good,” Brian smiled at him.  “In Ostwick we hear stories about the Gallows.  It’s good to hear they are exaggerations.”

“What have you heard?” Cullen pressed.

“We hear that there are abominations running through the streets of Kirkwall,” Brian confessed.  “But we also hear that those abominations were mages who were trying to escape the Rite of Tranquility that the entire tower has been through the Rites, even the children.”

“It’s not that bad,” Cullen assured him.

“It might as well be,” Anders muttered from behind them.

“Why don’t we go down to The Howe’s Defeat,” Brian suggested to his fellow Templar.  “We can compare Kirkwall and Ostwick’s mage circles.  I heard about the Tavern from the servants.  Most of the teyrn’s noble guests will be at the more posh drinking holes.”

“That sounds great,” Cullen was enthusiastic.  He didn’t like nobles and a drink among Highever’s commoners, enjoying a pint with a fellow Templar who seemed to be about his own age might be nice. 

“Brenna,” Brian glanced back at his twin.

She smiled at Fergus.  She found she liked the teyrn and there was no way she was going to let Abigail have him all to herself.  “I believe that I’m still in the middle of a tour, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Very well,” Brian turned away.

“Hold on,” Varric called.  “I’m coming, too.”

Brian narrowed his eyes at Varric.  “I’ve seen a picture of you before… it was printed in a book.  Aren’t you Varric Tethras, the author of Hard Times in Hightown?”

“It’s him,” Cullen let out a little huff.

Brian grinned.  “Come along then.  I have some questions about your next book.”

 

 

“So, was Donnegan’s partner really the killer?” Caprice, the tavern keeper, asked as he handed Varric a glass of ale.  “Tell me the truth and that, as well as your friend’s drinks are on the house.”

“Are you bribing me for spoilers?” Varric pretended to be shocked.  “I like your style, my good man.”

“I am indeed,” Caprice smiled.  “We knew that the teyrn was having a big hubbub going on in the castle.  We are all invited to come see the games and enjoy the food, but I didn’t think that one of my favorite authors would be there.”

“I’m surprised at how many can read and write in Highever,” Brian nonchalantly commented.

“The Couslands have always encouraged their people to learn and they provide basic education to their people, paying for the tutors and providing for areas to study,” Caprice was proud to be from Highever and still thanked the Maker that the Couslands had driven the hated usurper, Howe, and his cronies out.  They still celebrated the anniversary of when Elissa Cousland had killed Rendon Howe.

The door to the tavern opened again and four more patrons walked in.  “Wallace recommended this place,” one of the foursome was commenting.

“Hawke!” Varric grinned.  The speaker had been Neria Surana.  With her were Marian, Anders, and a young, blonde woman he didn’t know.  Like the other three, the blonde carried a mage’s staff.

“Varric!” Hawke’s face lit with a wide grin.  “I didn’t realize this was the same place you went off to.  Neria and Evie invited Anders and I out with them.  Neria and Anders were both imprisoned in Kinloch Hold together.  She’s the one who conscripted him.”

“She’s also a local hero!” Caprice boomed.  “What would you and your friends like, my Lady Surana.  It’s on the house!”

“She doesn’t even have to give out spoilers,” Varric protested.

“I’ll have a whiskey,” she ordered.  She turned to Varric.  “Are you Varric Tethras, the author?  It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Neria?” Cullen was shocked to see the mage he’d once had a crush on here in Highever.  He had seen her when her Wardens had joined Hawke and Meredith’s opposition to the Qunari takeover of Kirkwall, but he hadn’t had a chance to say much to her.  He had questions, but his attention kept getting snagged by her companion.  He thought he’d seen the young woman once before, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on where and that bugged him.  She was riveting; he swore he had never seen anyone so captivating.  He wasn’t sure what it was about her, but he couldn’t look away at first.  He thought he could drown in those sea-green eyes and her golden curls reminded him of the sun.  Yet it was her freckles that held his attention the most.  He had a terrible urge to kiss every single one of them.

“Cullen?” Neria looked from him to Evelyn and back.  “Is everything all right?”

He blinked and forced himself to look away from the goddess in front of him.  “Of… of course.”

“I’ll also have a whiskey,” Evelyn ordered.  “I’ve always wanted to try Highever whiskey.”

“You will not,” Brian protested.  “It’s too strong.”

“Brian,” Cullen didn’t miss the mix of affection and exasperation in her voice.  What was she to Brian?  Templars weren’t forbidden to marry, but Brian hadn’t mentioned that he had a wife.  Was she his fiancé, girlfriend, just a friend?  Cullen hoped for the last one.

“Evie,” Brian raised an eyebrow.

“Look, Neria and I came to drink and thought it would be fun to bring Marian along,” she took a step closer to Brian, he chin jutted up in defiance as she looked into his eyes.

Brian’s response was to kiss her forehead.  “No, I don’t want you to deal with any trouble tonight.”

“I’m with a Grey Warden and the Champion of Kirkwall, along with her boyfriend,” Evelyn pointed out.

Cullen was silently cursing, the freckled goddess was obviously at least Brian’s girlfriend.  “Trouble finds Hawke like bees find flowers.”

“That’s for sure,” Varric agreed.

“Everything’s…”  Evelyn was cut off as the door opened again and a trio of men walked in, carrying swords.  From the way they held them, it was apparent that they only knew enough to cause trouble, but were not good warriors.

“I saw those four mages coming in here,” the leader declared.  “My father’s cousin’s sister’s former roommate’s ex-boyfriend was one of the Templars at Kinloch Hold.  Those abominations killed him.  I’m here to finally give him justice.”

Brian stepped protectively in front of Evelyn, while the other three mages turned to confront the men.  “I can take care of myself,” Evelyn protested.

“I’ll take care of this,” her brother insisted.  He glanced at Cullen who walked with him.  “I’m Brian Trevelyan, a Templar of Ostwick Circle.  These mages are heroes and not a single one of them was at Kinloch hold.”

Ander’s and Neria glanced at each other.  “ _This close_ ,” Anders mouthed to her.  She just nodded. 

“They have not done anything to you or to your… acquaintance,” Brian raised an eyebrow.  “Did you even know this Templar you are bent on avenging?  It doesn’t matter; you threaten those under my protection.”

“I can take care of this,” Marian insisted from behind them.

“I don’t need your protection,” Evelyn added.

Neria shrugged and sat a barstool.  “It’s been a long time since anyone wanted to protect me.  I kind of like it… as long as no one is throwing me into a prison ‘for my own good’ that is.”  She casually sipped the whiskey Caprice handed her.

“Look,” Varric strolled forward.  “I don’t know who you are.”

“I am Aneta, the valet of the Arl of Edgehall,” the man announced.  “These are his stable hand; no one else is allowed to touch his horse, and his squire.  Edgehall produces the best fighters in Ferelden.  Do not cross us.”

“The best fighters in Ferelden?” Evelyn’s snort was somehow still lady like.  “I’ll have honey wine,” she ordered as she sat down beside Neria.

“Who writes your material?” Varric snickered.  “That’s right up there with ‘you will rue the day you crossed us’ and ‘I hate to disappoint you but my rubber lips are immune to your charms’.  Please don’t begin writing; I don’t think my industry can take another Schumacher in the industry.”

“Who?” Hawke hadn’t heard about that writer.

“He used to run a theater in Antiva,” Varric revealed.  “After his last production of Nightwing For Some Time, the Crowes found him and killed him.  It has been speculated that his own audience pooled their money and put a hit on him.”

“Are you comparing me to an Antivan?” Aneta protested.  “I will make you pay for…”  He stopped eyes widening, before slumping to the ground.  He hadn’t seen Cullen hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword.

Brian turned to the stable boy.  “Why don’t you take your friend and go back to the castle?”

“Then I suggest you just go home,” Marian added.  “If Edgehill doesn’t like mages, then he’s really going to be sore when he loses the grand tourney to me.”

“Mages can’t compete in the grand tourney,” the stable boy insisted.

“Oh, I’ll be competing,” Hawke assured him.  “And I’m going to show you all how weak Edgehill is.”

“Catie already did that,” Evelyn commented.  “She seems to have knocked down his son; I say we make sure his father is next.  What do you say, Brian?”

“That sounds great, Evie,” Brian agreed. 

“Go tell your arl that we’ll see him on the field,” Varric instructed.

“Also tell him that he and his men are not welcome in my establishment,” Caprice added.  “Lady Surana and her friends will always have a place here.  Her enemies do not.”

Cullen helped the stable boy lift Aneta’s substantial girth as he headed up to the castle.  Then looked to Hawke.  “Mages don’t compete in tourneys.”

“We will in this one,” Neria answered.  “It’s in honor of the Teyrn of Gwaren and she made sure my invitation was to compete.”

“I’m looking forward to watching you,” Caprice filled a second whiskey for Varric.  “And to seeing the Champion of Kirkwall go after the Arl of Edgehall.  He won’t know what hit him.”

A barmaid quickly moved to clean a large table for the group of seven as they settled down to enjoy their drinks.


	91. Griping Guerrins and Caboodling Couslands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus Cousland's party is in full swing, Cullen meets the Trevelyans again, and Fergus teaches Neria Surana to "joust".

Highever was bustling and Castle Cousland had too many guests, the entire family thought so; all two of them.  Those who had gone off drinking the night before were nursing hangovers, while Bann Trevelyan was dealing with his first born’s temper tantrum over the teyrn’s apparent preference for one of her sisters.  The Guerrins were having even a worse time of things, half of them were anyway.  Arlessa Isolde had spent a pleasant night with her children, delighted that she could fret over both of them.  Her husband and brother-in-law weren’t having such a good time of things.

            “I can’t believe you were unfaithful to her,” Eamon ranted at his brother as they walked to the main courtyard to hear Fergus’ announcement about the games.

            “Oh, like you were never with another woman when you were married to Isolde?” Teagan rolled his eyes.  “How is your little eclair, Ylainie isn’t it?  Has she convinced you to marry her yet?  Look me in the eye and tell me you hadn’t slept with her before you caught Isolde?”

            Eamon’s eyes narrowed.  “Had you?”

            Teagan just smirked.  “Is that a yes or no to the impending marriage?”

            “I’m… considering it,” Eamon conceded.  It was less likely to be a yes when he had seen his wife and their two children together the night before.  He had become convinced that little Rowan was indeed his the moment he’d held the babe and nothing since had even hinted otherwise.  Did he need to marry again?  Rowan would inherit Redcliffe, as long as she wasn’t a mage like her brother, and he could leave his fortune to whomever he wanted when he died.  Besides, there was an undeniable place in his heart that cried to have his wife back.

            “She’s young and eager, I say…” Teagan trailed off as Fergus stepped forward.

            “Friends and neighbors,” Fergus addressed his guests.  “I can not say how touched I am that all of you have come to my little gathering to celebrate our newest teyrn.  Catie,” he motioned to the girl who stepped forward.  “Might I present Teyrna Cathasaigh Murchadha?  The Murchadha line has been restored to Guerrin and another insult by the Orlesians has been over turned.”

            The audience cheered the girl as she looked on, studying them one by one.

            “If the humans are giving a girl back the land taken from her family by Orlais, then why won’t they give the elves back the land they stole?” Merrill wondered.

            “It was the Chantry that stole it,” Anders pointed out.  “They take things away from their people, they don’t give it back.”

            “So king Alistair is a better person than Divine Justinia,” Merrill clarified.

            “Well… um…” Varric stumbled and Carver coughed.

            “No!” Sebastian was aghast.

            “Yes,” Marian nodded.  “She is helping to keep my people imprisoned.”

            “That’s right, darling,” Anders kissed her.

            “To celebrate our newest teyrna, the Teyrna of Gwaren, I have arranged a grand tourney,” Fergus continued.  “This will not be the single battle of the Free Marches, nor will it be the overly militaristic displays of Orlais.  Not only will this not be as militaristic, it will be done as couples.  I admit that I have used this celebration as an excuse to find a teyrna for Highever.”

            While many in the crowd cheered, Neria crossed her arms and fidgeted uncomfortably.

            “What’s wrong?” Daylen wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tried to pull her closer, but she just shook her head and said nothing.

            “Each couple will decide which of them will participate in the archery tournament and which will display their prowess in the joust,” Fergus continued when the applause had died down.  “Both will compete in the melee.  At the end of the games, the couple whose final scores are highest will be granted a pair of gold circlets made from gold and crafted to appear as a pair of laurels, the crest of House Cousland who has graciously given them this gift.  Additionally, a bard will craft a song about the couple’s prowess.”

            “We’ve already got enough bards singing about us!” Elissa yelled at him.

            “I don’t have any bards singing about me,” Merrill pouted.  “How does she know she’ll win anyway?”

            Isabela patted her arm.  “She’s just being pretentious.”  If the royal couple was competing, they were going to be hard to beat.

            “I can never have enough bards singing my praises,” Marian shot back.  “And it will be my name upon their lips yet again!”

            “Right,” Fergus had thought of trying to talk his king and queen out of actually competing, but it would mean that this event would be talked about in years and kept the Couslands at the top of Ferelden’s noble families.  “There are individual prizes.  The first competition will be the archery tournament for the man or woman who demonstrates the finest skills with the bow will be a bow made from stormheart.”  He paused as the archers in his group chatted excitedly.  “For the winner of the joust, I have had a saddle crafter from great snofleur and Highever weave, with bronto hid stirrups.”   He had almost kept the thing for his own horse.  “And for the winner of the melee, a pair of daggers made of dragon bone with a hilt encrusted with emeralds and diamonds.”

            “Shall we win ourselves a pair of daggers, sweetheart?” Fenris murmured to Elianore.

            “He thinks he’s going to get the daggers,” Rose grinned up at the Doctor.  “I think I could take him down”

            He hugged her.  “He’s formidable, but so are you.”

            “Now for the rules of these games,” Fergus continued.  “The game is being played as a couple.  If you don’t have a partner yet, find one today.  Tomorrow we camp in luxury on the coast as we watch each other show their prowess and skills.  Those of all class and skill levels are free to participate as long as one partner received an invitation.  Weapons will be blunted and mages will limit their spells to those that are non-lethal.”

            “The mages are participating?”  Elianore was incensed.

            “That’s too dangerous,” Cullen protested.

            “What about the Templars?” Anders demanded.  “There are several here.”

            “They can, of course, block spells,” Fergus shrugged.  “It is only fair.  I am only trying to prevent deaths.  The mages must hold back, this may be the first time a lord has let them participate.  Don’t make me regret it.”  He walked away.

 

 

            Fenris turned to Elainore.  “What do you say we partner up and take the mages down first?”

            She smiled at him.  “That sounds like a plan.”

 

 

            Fergus later found his intended partner with her family.  He knew she often fought at her brother’s side and wanted to talk to her before the opportunity to ally with her was gone.  “Teyrn Cousland,” Bann Trevelyan greeted him warmly.  “I was surprised that you decided to include the mages in the tourney.”

            “It was Catie’s idea, but I’m not opposed to it,” Fergus confessed.

            “Good,” Trevelyan smiled.  “It will be good to see Evie showing off her skills.  She likes to pretend that I don’t know she has a fascination with ancient weapons.  I’m afraid that my Abigail is helpless with any type of weapon.  She’s competent in governing lands, but with swords, bows, daggers, and the like she is completely impotent.”

            “I’m not hiding anything,” Evelyn protested.

            “Father!” Abigail was incensed

            “It…” Fergus coughed nervously.  “It wasn’t Abigail who I came to ask to be my partner.”

            “Oh… well, my wife is already insisting that we partner together,” Trevelyan was actually looking forward to it.

            “I was here to ask Brenna,” Fergus managed.

            “Oh,” a grin spread across Brenna’s face.  “I think I’d like that.  Perhaps we should go talk strategy.”  She glanced over at her brother.  “Sorry, Brian.”

            “Don’t be,” Brian waved her off.  “Evie and I are going to kick your butts.  Aren’t we, Evie?”

            Evie sized up the teyrn.  “Oh, yes, we are.”

            “Come on then,” Brian helped his younger sister to her feet and the pair wondered off.

 

            Cullen was shocked and dismayed to learn that the tournament would be a couples’ competition.  It was true that he was supposed to be here to find out about the mage situation in Ferelden for Meredith, who would forward the news to Justinia, but he wanted to compete.  He wondered if his new friend, Brian, would be competing with his twin sister and went to find him to ask.  He thought they might make a good team.

            When he, finally, found his friend he wasn’t alone.  Brian had his arms around Evie.  Cullen still wasn’t sure of the relationship between the two, but was leaning towards them being an engaged couple.  Evie was holding a stave, but not as a mage held it; rather she handled it as if it were a quarter staff.

            “Now when your opponent approaches you, you need to hold it here and here,” Brian moved her hands.

            “Brian, I’m better with this staff than you are,” she moved her hands back.  “I know what I’m doing.  I need you to give me tips a bow and arrow.  I’ve only shot one a couple of times.”  She smiled as she noticed Cullen.  “Ser Cullen, it’s nice to see you today.”

            Cullen found himself rubbing the back of his neck and wishing he were an archer.  NO, he wasn’t going to start pursuing his new friend’s sweetheart, no matter how scattered brain he seemed to get around her or how much he loved to just see her smile.  He realized he had problems just taking his eyes off of her.  “And… you…” he stumbled.  “I was looking for a partner for the games and hoped Brian was available, but I see he isn’t.”

            “Sorry, Evie snagged me first,” Brian sighed dramatically.  Actually, it had been the other way around.  He had gone to his youngest sister first.  His and Brenna’s skills were too similar and his other siblings were hopeless compared to Brenna and Evie.  Plus, Brenna was teaming up with the handsome Teyrn of Highever.  Besides, no matter how much he liked Cullen, he was wary of any Gallows Templar being alone with Evie, a new friend or not.  He knew the mages in his tower whispered about the Gallows as if it were some type of Boogeyman.

            “I see,” Cullen hated to admit that he regretted that Evelyn was unavailable more than he did that Brian was.

            “I’ll be your partner,” Sebastian seemed to materialize out of nowhere.  “That is as long as I get to work with the lady on her bow skills.”  He went to where she was still encircled in Brian’s arms and bowed.  “Sebastian Vael.”

            “Evelyn,” she didn’t give him her last name.  She had heard of Sebastian Vael, the Prince of Starkhaven.  From all that she had heard, he was a devout Andrastrian who distrusted mages.  It wasn’t time to tell him she was a mage if she wanted his help.

            “How are you with a bow and arrow, Ser Cullen?” She would much rather have his help, even if he were a Templar from the Gallows.

            “I’m not nearly as good as Sebastian is,” he conceded.  “I’m afraid that he is your better tutor, my lady.  Besides, he would be a good partner for this game.”

            “Very well,” she glanced back at Brian.  “I’ll find you later.”

            Brian and Cullen watched Sebastian lead Evelyn away.  “What do you know of this Prince Sebastian?” Brian wanted to know.

            “He hangs out with the Champion of Kirkwall, but has taken vows,” Cullen wondered how Brian knew Sebastian was a prince.  Then recalled that he was the son of a bann.  “He’s safer with her than the rest of Hawke’s brood.”

            “Shall we spar while we wait for our partners or perhaps a game of chess?”  Brian suggested.

            “I haven’t had a good game of chess in years,” Cullen grinned. “I love the game, but haven’t had much time to play in Kirkwall.  My men are also not very skilled at the game, which is a shame.”

            “I would just like to lose to someone besides my sisters,” Brian confessed.  “Let’s go.  I believe I saw a chess board in the library.”

 

            “I’m going to be Neria’s partner,” Daylen was in Nate’s face.  Neria sat on a nearby bench with her own face in her hands.

            “You’re both mages, neither of you can handle a bow or a lance,” Nate shot back.  “You would lose easily together.”

            “You just want her to handle your lance,” Daylen accused.

            “She’d enjoy it better than yours,” Nate countered.

            “Right now I have no interest in either of your lances,” she muttered.  She lifted her head to see Fergus regarding the tableau with mild amusement.  Great that was all she needed.  “Teyrn,” she acknowledged him.

            “Are your men having difficulties wielding their lances?” He leaned casually against a nearby wall?

            “I don’t believe I have ever met a man who is superior in his ability to wield his lance,” she countered.

            Ouch.  If they had every actually slept together, Fergus would have to find a healer to help with that sting.  “I would be happy to show you how to handle a lance my lady.  Then you would just have to worry about a partner who can handle a pointy stick shot from a piece of wood.”

            She knew she should say no.  “That would be nice; I’d like to not embarrass myself in the joust.”

            “Well, it takes years to get good, but I’ll make sure you aren’t the worse one out there.  Come with me,” he led her away.

 

            Neria was surprised when Fergus took her to the stables.  He brought out a pair of Ferelden Forders.  “Are we going somewhere?”

            “We’re going to the field where the joust will be taking place,” he explained.  “I thought it might give you an advantage.”

            “Aren’t you planning to compete against me?” She pointed out.  “That is unless… we could be partners.”

            He hated to admit how much his hear soared at that thought, but it couldn’t be.  “I already have a partner.”

            “Oh,” she looked away a second and then at the horses.  “Which one am I riding?”

            He brought one forward.  “This is Gabbie; she’s yours whenever you visit Highever.”  Did he want her to keep visiting?  He had to admit that he missed her, but her presence complicated things.  He was determined to woo Brenna and he was sure she wouldn’t appreciate the way he looked at Neria.

            “Thank you,” she rubbed a hand along Gabbie’s head.  “Who is her companion?”

            “Joxer,” Fergus patted Joxers’s flank.  He then had both horses quickly saddled and led her out of the castle and to the field.

            “Wow, you’ve been busy,” she looked out at the coastal field.  Dozens upon dozens of colorful tents had been erected and there was an area for spectators to watch.  She could even see where a section had been carved out for the hosting noble family and the royals, who in this case were also part of the hosting family. 

            “Well, the Cousland family’s staff has been,” Fergus admitted.  “I’ve only sent out invitations and Catie oversaw part of that.”

            “She’s a wonderful girl,” Neria liked the new little teyrna.  “The people of Gwaren will be lucky to have her when she’s old enough to rule one day.  I’m proud of you for taking her under you wing.”  Not that she was in a position to be proud of anything he did.  I mean, I admired you for it.”  That didn’t sound any better.

            “This is where we will joust,” he took her to an area where poles had been erected, and roped twined to create boundaries.  “There will be a small ring competition before we start trying to knock each other off of our horses.”

            “I have to catch those rings on a long wieldy stick?” Neria knew that was easier said than done.

            “Don’t worry,” Fergus waved off her concerns.  “Half of those competing won’t be able to do it.”

            “Gee, thanks,” she muttered.

            “Here,” he slid from his saddle and grabbed one of the lances and a shield.  He walked to her horse and handed it to her.  From the ground, he positioned the butt of the lance against her shoulder and adjusted her hand to where she held it.  Then he jumped behind her onto Gabbie.    Moving so he was cradling her, he put the shield on her arm.  He put one hand on the lance, but slid it gently into place, enjoying the feel of her against him.  “Keep these down until you’re in position,” He instructed.  “As you get into range, you’ll lift the lance up and strike their chest or shield, depending on what is in target range.  You want to unseat them if you can, that will gain you the most points, but knocking their shield down is good, too.”  He moved the hand off of her shield arm so he could place it on the flat of her stomach.

            “If I’m worried about the javelin and shield, how do I maneuver my horse?” She questioned.

            “You have two choices,” he whispered into her ear.  “You can use a shield that hooks on to your arm, which means you chance having it broken or use use those shapely legs of yours to command her.”  He demonstrated the moves with her over and over again until she was afraid her arm would be too tired to carry the lance the next day. 

She ended up leaning against him in the saddle.  “No more, I’m not in good enough shape to keep up with you.”

“I like your shape just fine,” he helped her from her horse and showed her into one of the tents.  “See what I’ve had done in here.”

Inside the tent was a luxurious retreat, pillows had been piled up in most areas with blankets made of bear fur and Highever weave were thrown over them.  There were also blankets spread out for sitting and little paths in between.  “Are you planning on hosting orgies between the games?”

“No,” now he was worried about just that happening.  “It is for the combatants to rest in between games.”

“You might want to post guards inside of these tents to make sure you aren’t getting orgies,” she advised.  “You do have Turgid Teagan: The Bann of Banging participating, after all.  He may see this as a new challenge.”

Fergus laughed.  “Just lie down and get some rest.  I seem to have worn you out.”

She followed his instructions, moaning a little at the feeling of being cradled by the pillows and of the soft bear fur under her.  “This is nice.”

He closed his eyes at her moan, reminding himself that it was time to find a new wife; not go running back to someone he couldn’t have.  His body was on fire from being so close to hers for so long and feeling her against him.  “I’m glad you like it.”

“I do,” she agreed.  She looked up at him, trying to hide her regret.  He’d been against her for hours, his hands on hers.  He had told her that he needed a suitable teyrna for Highever, though, and she wasn’t it.  She was both an elf and a mage, a double whammy.

He sat down beside her.  “I…”  It was then that he saw the regret in her eyes, which covered a desire that was still there.  He told himself to back away, but his body wouldn’t obey.  Instead he leaned in and kissed her.  The kiss was gentle at first and then grew more firm.  When she gave a little moan, he moved so he was lying over her and slid his tongue between her lips so it could twine with her own.

“Fergus,” his name was an invite to do more and she found herself spreading her legs to cradle him against her as their lips found each other again.

“I really did bring you in here to rest,” his lips began a slow, languid pace to her ear which he gently nibbled, causing her to move her legs restlessly in delight.  “Oh, you like that don’t you?”  He continued to nibble.

“Fergus!” She flipped their positions and sat up.  She had told herself that she was going to walk away before things got even more intense.  Instead, she kissed him again, sliding her hands under his tunic before whipping it over his head.  She tried to remind herself that she was giving Daylen a second chance and that didn’t work if she were to allow herself more than a mere moment in Fergus’ arms.  She started to pull away, only to have him reverse their positions and fuse his lips to hers again.

“Neria, I have missed you,” he confessed between kisses.  “We can’t ever… but that doesn’t mean I don’t…” He wasn’t sure how to form the words and let his kisses speak for him.  “If you don’t want to do this, you need to tell me to stop,” he pushed up enough to look down at her.  When she only nodded, he whipped off the rest of his clothes and covered her body with his again.


	92. Its All Fun and Games Until Someone Invites the Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna arrives to cause havoc in Fergus' games

Elanna Lavellan had almost jumped right past the tournament given by the Teyrn of Highever.  It seemed that either the machinations or that of the Doctor had caused a change in the time line that had resulted in the games held by the teyrn.  She didn’t like going into the unknown, but her peoples investigation had revealed that both Cousland and Trevelyan were in attendance.

            She saw them both, surrounded by a large crowd.  It would be hard to separate either of them from the other archers.  Elanna realized that that is what the crowd was, they were those still in the archery competition.  How had a mage made it past the first round?  She had never known that Inquisitor Trevelyan could handle a bow.

            She would just have to bide her time.   There were just too many important people around to resist taking a shot at one of them.  As she watched, Rose approached Elissa and began chatting with her.  That meant the damnable Doctor was also here.  She would have to be careful.


	93. The archery Portion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of this is NSFW!!!!  
> The archery portion of the tournament takes place. People shoot bows and arrows. The victor steals someone's girlfriend, anst ensues.

After a rest, the remaining archers in the competition were brought forward again.  This time Fergus stepped forward.  “As I’m out of the tournament, I shall return to announcing the games!”

            “Don’t forget to make your bet with Neill,” Alistair said from behind him.  “I suggest you bet on Elissa.”           

            Fergus could place a bet that his own sister would hurt him if he didn’t put money on her.  “This is round two.  The targets have been moved back another twenty paces.  Archer’s take your place.”  He watched as those who remained in the competition stepped up and took aim.  “Fire.”  Arrows again flew through the air. 

            Half of the archers went down.  Among them was Isabela the Pirate and friend of the Champion of Kirkwall.  Among Hawke’s friends, only Sebastian remained.  Still competing with him, of name, were several Ferelden nobles, which included Queen Elissa and Nathaniel Howe.  Evelyn Trevelyan also remained, to the surprise of those who knew who she was.  Rose Tyler was also, proudly among those still competing.

            It took another two rounds before Evelyn was eliminated.  Then Rose, most of the others who had made it pass the first round also had to bow out.  By the sixth round, those left were Susan of Pensieve, Danielle the Dragon Slayer, Queen Elissa Cousland-Theirin, Nathaniel Howe, and Sebastian Vael.

            “We are down to five archers left,” Fergus enjoyed the crowd’s growing enthusiasm.  “Two of them are even Grey Wardens, again showing the skill that that order values.”

            “Technically,” Elissa muttered.  She had chosen her duties to her people and the throne over the order.  Truly, it had been a choice to remain at her husband’s side that had caused her to refuse to follow any orders from Weisshaupt.

            The archers raised their bows and fired again.  As the arrows were examined, only she and Nathaniel were left.

            “Just give me the win,” Nate warned her.  “I know you prefer your sword and dagger to the bow.”

            “I use two long swords now,” she grinned.  “You’ll see, when you concede, that I’m the better rogue during the melee.  Besides, we just took out all of the Champion of Kirkwall’s friends and every other non-Ferelden here.”

            “Of course we did,” he agreed.  “Fereldens are always superior.”  He couldn’t believe he was speaking so easily with a Cousland again. 

            The pair released their arrows. 

            “We have a winner!”  Fergus announced as Elissa shook Nate’s hand.  “Nathaniel Howe has won the archery portion of the contest.  With points being awarded to others in order of the place of their finishing.  This puts Nathaniel Howe and Neria Surana in first place, with their majesties Alistair and Elissa Theirin in second, and Sebastian Vael and Cullen Rutherford in third.  All other rankings will be posted within the next two hours and before the joust.”  He watched as Nathaniel waved at the crowd, many seemed to have forgiven him for his unfortunate parentage.  He watched as Neria ran to her partner and threw her arms around him.  He continued to watch as Nate, the man who used to be a good friend, enthusiastically kissed the woman he, Fergus, loved.  Rather than push him away, Neria kissed him back.

 

            Elanna watched the winners of the archery tournament.  She wished to the Creators that she had been able to compete.  She would have easily beaten most of those who participated.  She dearly wanted to know if she could have beaten the winner.  When the winner kissed Commander Surana, Elanna wondered just how badly the time line had been messed with.  It was having unforeseen repercussions.  “What would that mean for Fen’ Harel?” She murmured out loud.

 

            Rose watched Nate and Neria’s arduous embrace.  She glanced at the Doctor, who now stood by her side.  “We have to do something about this.”

            “We could just let them be happy,” he knew what should be, though.

            “No, he’s not the person she truly loves,” Rose disagreed.  “We’re going to get her and Fergus back together.  Somehow.”

            “We are?” He gave her a teasing smile.  “Yes, we are.  Just like we’re going to make sure that Evelyn and Cullen get together.  I can’t believe he thinks she’s married to Brian.”

            “Are we going to fix Isabela and Merrill’s relationship while we’re at it?” He watched two people go by.

            “What do you mean?” Rose followed his gaze to where Arl Teagan was walking with Isabela, a hand on her lower back.  “That isn’t good.”

 

            “You did quite well in the tournament,” Teagan was saying to Isabela.  “I really liked the way you handled your arrows.  You know how to keep them strait and firm.”

            “From what I hear, Turgid Teagan doesn’t need help keeping his arrow firm,” she had heard several stories about Teagan’s sexual prowess and was curious to experience them for herself, which was why she was following him towards one of the tents.  Hopefully, they would be done before Merrill came looking for her.  Her kitten knew she liked to be a free agent, but things could get complicated.

            “Oh, I’ll show you how firm I am,” he pulled her to him as he grabbed the flap of the tent.  It was tied shut from the inside.  “I guess we’ll have to find a new one.  We’re not the only ones who…”  He stopped as he realized he recognized the voices from within.

 

 

            Eamon hadn’t been sure what he had in mind when he’d taken Ysolde into one of the tents.  The teyrn might have intended the tents for the comfort of the game’s players, but they were obviously too much temptation for those with more arduous pursuits in mind.  Then again, the teyrn was trying to court a new bride perhaps that is what he had in mind.  “I need to talk to you.”

            “You’ve been talking to me for the last few days,” she pointed out.  “You’ve also been focusing a lot of attention on Connor and Rowen.  You’re… you’re a good father and I appreciate that, no matter what happened between us.”

            Eamon couldn’t deny the pain he felt in finding her with his brother, but he hadn’t been innocent of such actions, either.  He’d tumbled Ylaine once before he caught them.  He was tumbling her more often now, but found that he really didn’t miss her.  He hadn’t seen her since he left Denerim, with her hinting that she wanted a proposal and a wedding ring when he returned.  “Is… is he good to you?”

            “He who?” Ysolde wondered.

            “Teagan, your… Teagan,” he couldn’t even bring himself to call Teagan Ysolde’s husband anymore.  When he looked at her now, he saw the daughter of an Orlesian noble who had defied her family to help the Fereldan cause.

            “He might be my husband now, but he isn’t my anything,” she sighed.  “When he was a piece of forbidden fruit, he seemed handsome and dashing.  Now, I realize that the fruit has been around Ferelden, and even Orlais, so often that it’s… mushy.  It’s beginning to show on the outside, if you notice.  The appeal is gone.  I’m afraid to be with him, because I’ll probably catch something.  He doesn’t know that I know he was with the oldest Trevelyan girl just last night.  He’s her partner for this game and probably is trying to ride her again right now.”

            “I’m sorry, you’re unhappy,” Eamon leaned in and kissed her.  He let his lips linger, it was as if he were returning to a beloved hideaway he’d forgotten about.  Somewhere special, where he could just be himself.  He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

            She returned the kiss, but when he tried to pull her down onto the pillows, she pushed him away.  “No.  I was unfaithful to my husband before and it cost me too much.  Mother Hannah and I have talked about this. I’ll not be that woman again.  How can I win your respect back if I am?  I think I’ll go find a shrine and pray.”  She stood up and untied the tent.  She didn’t know when Eamon had even tied it.  Why had he?  Did he bring her in here to be with her?  There was no denying that she still loved him, always would.  She’d let her own selfishness ruin their relationship, though, and she would earn his love and respect back; even if that meant not being with him.

            “Ysolde?” Her husband stood in front of her.  A dark haired woman in an absolutely sleazy white dress and high boots was pressed to his side.  She was new; Ysolde seemed to recall that the doxy of the day was a friend of the Champion of Kirkwall.  “Teagan, who is dis woman?”

            “What were you doing in there?” Teagan crossed his arms.

            “We were just talking,” Eamon stepped out of the tent.  “What about you and… Isabela… isn’t it?  I made sure I knew the names of those of significance here.”

            “I’ll catch you later,” Isabela didn’t need the drama that was obviously about to unfold.

            “I know names too,” Teagan challenged his brother.  “Like Yliane.  How is your little eclair?”

            Ysolde wasn’t going to stand around while _that_ woman was discussed.  “If you’ll excuse me.  I’m sure you two would like to meet on the field later, when you can have an excuse to bash each other.”

 

 

            Nathaniel Howe graciously accepted the golden arrow from Fergus Cousland’s hand.  He wondered what caused the teyrn to shoot daggers out of his eyes at him.  It couldn’t be the fact that he, Rendon Howe’s son, had won the archery tournament.  He’d seemed fine when he’d announced the winner and Elissa had seemed happy for him.  She wasn’t as happy as Neria, though.  Nate could still taste her mouth under his and couldn’t deny that he wanted more.  The look Fergus was giving him was what he would expect from Daylen Amell.  He would have to make sure the mage didn’t kill him, but he was going to move to firmly sway his Commander from Amell.

            As soon as he had the arrow, he took it to Neria and genuflected to her.  “My lady, I have won this arrow as a symbol of our partnership.  A partnership I would like to take further than this.  Perhaps one day, to make it permanent.”

            “Whoa,” she held up a hand.  “That is too much too soon.”

            “Very well,” he conceded.  “Might I at least solicit another kiss from your luscious lips?”

            She didn’t even think of Fergus watching.  She was so busy not paying attention of Fergus, she completely forgot about Daylen.  “You may.”  She leaned down and kissed him, sinking into the kiss and letting it stir her.  She’d just been with another man the day before and was supposed to be with yet another; however she let herself sink into him.  She’d given Daylen a chance, but still kept him at arm’s length; not forgetting his affair with Emily.  Fergus was, even now, happily courting the Templar daughter of a noble.  There was no reason not to see where things with Nate would lead.

            When Neria pulled back, Nate took her hand and led her away.  He wasn’t done kissing her and just needed a more private area to do so.  He turned to the tents, it was too soon for certain activities, but they might provide the seclusion he sought.  As they neared one large, blue tent, they spotted Eamon and Teagan Guerrin standing toe to toe.

            “You weren’t exactly faithful to her before you divorced her,” Teagan hissed.  “She came on to me, likely because she was lonely.  She never told you that Connor was a mage, because she was afraid of how you would react, and the moment you came out of that poison induced sleep, you left her behind to run to Denerim for a Landsmeet.”

            “I wasn’t flaunting the one woman who likely has more STDs than you in front of her,” Eamon countered.

            “I wasn’t flaunting anyone,” Teagan dissented.  “I was going to have a little fling and you two came out of the tent.  She never needed to know.”

            “She knows,” Eamon assured him.  “The only thing she, surprisingly, doesn’t know is that you are so obsessed with the queen that you couldn’t stop watching her at dinner last night.  The woman finds that creepy, by the way.  Clean up Teagan or I’m taking Ysolde back.”

            “I’d like to see you try,” Teagan stormed away.  He noticed Nate and Neria watching them.  “You’re Howe’s boy, aren’t you?  The one who became a Grey Warden.”

            “I am Howe,” Nate corrected him.  “I’m now the head of the family.”

            “Be glad you don’t have a brother anymore,” Eamon walked off.

            “Nate,” Neria put a hand on his shoulder.  “Ignore him, he’s upset and doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

            “He doesn’t care, the Guerrins have been playing their own long game,” he had known it well.  He’d heard Bryce Cousland talk about it more than once.  “They have lost so many in it, that they don’t realize that some of us do, truly love our family.  I may not hold any more love for my father, but I miss Thomas.  I did love him.”

            “Of course you did,” she stroked his cheek and led him into the tent, tying it for privacy.  “It’s one of the reasons I think you and Fergus should talk more, the Couslands also love their own.  They would understand what you loss and I don’t think they still blame you.  You didn’t know what was happening.”

            “I… I should have seen my father’s ambition,” he regretted not realizing just what his father was before it was too late.  “I should have seen it in how he treated my mother.  Bryce and Eleanor had a love match, that isn’t what my parents shared.”  He pulled her close and laid his head on hers.

            “You were in the Free Marches,” she pointed out.  “We know there were those in Amaranthine who knew and did nothing, or worse, helped.  You weren’t one of them.”  She softly kissed his lips.

            He pulled her against him again, melting into the kiss and deepening it.  She could feel his rising excitement, hard against her delicate skin and responded by pulling him even closer; as she let her hands wonder down his back and up again.  “Weren’t we celebrating something?”  He kissed her again and again, before letting his mouth pepper little kisses across her cheek until he was nibbling on her ear.

            She let out a little moan.  “Yes, I… mean, yes… you won the tournament.”

            “And now I think I want my prize,” he lifted her tunic off of her and skimmed his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts.  “And I don’t mean the gold arrow.”  He slowly removed her breast band and then knelt so he could take one of the perfectly round orbs into his mouth.  He flicked his tongue against the hard pebble of her breast, eliciting another moan.  Slowly he pulled away as he gripped her hips and urged her down onto the piles of pillows.  “This is going to be so much better than a gold arrow.”

            “Is it?”  She slid her hands up his tunic and around the back as she laid kisses on his neck, while urging him down on top of her. 

            He pulled back to fling his tunic off and then went to work on her pants, her leggings, and her boots.  Soon she was bare before him and he thanked the Maker for the privilege of seeing such a magnificent sight.  He let his hands roam and explore, his lips following suit.  When she shifted her legs, restlessly, he took the opportunity to slide his hand between them, cupping her.  “You’re wet, for me.  You want this, too,” he rubbed her letting his thumb circle her nub.

            “Yes,” she groaned out.  She had meant to just let him kiss her, but in that moment, she wanted him on her, inside her.  She needed him to… “Nathaniel!”

            “Neria,” he leaned down and kissed her again, before pulling off his own boots and trousers.  “I’ve wanted this, you, for so long…  I’ll try to be patient, but…” He hooked one of her legs over his arm and slid into her, to the hilt.  He watched the pleasure on her face and thrust again and again as she rose to meet him.  “I didn’t know you felt so good, you’re such a vixen,” he groaned as he again pulled mostly out and pushed fully back in, causing her back to arch.  She felt so perfect, snug, pulling him into her.

            “Nate…” He didn’t know that another name almost slipped through her lips and she would never admit so herself, she was committing herself to the man who was bringing her pleasure, causing her to crescendo.  She screamed out, not caring if those outside the tent heard her.

            “That’s right; I’m the one who is pleasing you.  You belong to me now, don’t you?”  She didn’t answer and he didn’t care as he spilled his seed into her, _her_ , the woman he had been longing for for years.

            They lay together, slowly coming back down.  She knew there would be consequences for her actions, but at the moment she didn’t seem to care.

 

 

            Marian and Anders exited their little love nest.  “Oh, look, the archery tournament’s over,” Anders observed.  “I wonder who won.”

            “I may not have won the golden arrow, but I’d say I was thoroughly conquered to the point where I think I’m the winner,” Marian purred.

            “There you are,” Fenris looked grumpier than usual.

            “I know Ailianore didn’t do well in the archery tournament either, but that’s no reason to glower like that,” Marian assured him.

            “I think Isabela may have been unfaithful to Merrill and you need to talk to your cousin, Daylen,” he reported.  “Howe just stole his girlfriend, in front of everyone here.”

            “Andraste’s bloodied and burnt knickers,” Marian cussed.  “I’ll go to Daylen.  Then we’ll see what we can do about Merrill.”


	94. Birthing Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leandra is in labor.

“Andraste’s bloodied and burnt knickers!” Bodahn cursed as he helped Oriana with Leandra.  “This would be much better if Mistress Hawke hadn’t left and taken her healer boyfriend with her.”

            “I agree,” Oriana tried to keep her voice calm as Jack coached Leandra through her next contraction.  The Archkitty paced back and forth by the bed like an expectant father. 

            “You’ve done this before,” Jack’s voice was soft.  “Remember when you had Marian and the twins.”

            “I was much younger then,” she huffed.  “Something feels wrong, Jack.  Just promise me you’ll make sure the baby is O.K.  You’ll protect it… and Marian.  She… she already has so much burden on her; I never meant to add to it.  First Malcolm took care of me and the kids.  He was so protective… he… I… I never had to worry, not even about the Templars.  We were hiding in Lothering all those years, Lothering with its huge Templar presence,” she laughed wearily.

            “Save your strength,” Jack wiped her brow gently.

            She shook her head.  “I think my strength is used up already, I’ve felt as if I had been living on stolen time for the last few years.  Something… changed.  I outlived my Malcolm and my Bethany.”

            “What if I told you there was a miracle and Bethany was still alive, would you fight harder to hold on then?” Jack pleaded.  He didn’t know why, but Leandra was weakening more than she should.  He admitted that fifty was an advance age to be giving birth, but others had done it and so could she.  Even on Earth, before the medical advances of World War II, some women had survived giving birth at such an age. 

            Leandra smiled sadly.  “That would be a miracle.  I saw…” She shook her head, not wanting to remember.  “Also… make sure that Marian and Anders take the baby.  I don’t want Guillermo’s bimbo wife or...”  She paused as yet another contraption took her.  “… or his idiot daughters influencing my child.”

            “Is that why you won’t let any of us tell him you’re in labor, my lady?” Bodahn interrupted.

            She laughed weakly and shook her head.  “No, I wouldn’t put it pass Dulce to secretly be working with Meredith.  I have realized that she is after my child…and you for some reason Jack.  Perhaps it’s your handsome face; she thinks you’re a mage because no one can resist you.”

            “That makes as much sense as anything else,” he grinned at her.

            “You’re fully dilated, my lady,” Oriana announced.  She’d aided in the births of other slaves while in Tevinter, but never been the midwife.  “It’s time to push.”


	95. Listen to the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joust takes place in the Highever Games. The Doctor give Cullen some advice.

“It’s time, my lord,” Wallace had quietly approached Fergus who was picnicking with Brenna.  All of his guests were being fed and the joust was the next event planned.

            “I’ll go get ready,” Brenna stood and rushed off to her horse.

            “My Lord, are you all right?” Wallace studied him.

            “Of course,” Fergus shrugged.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”

            “Neria has entered into a relationship with Nate _Howe_ right in front of you,” Wallace pointed out.  “Even if you have forgiven him for what his father did to your family, that couldn’t be easy.  I know how you feel about her.”

            “I have put those feelings firmly in my past,” Fergus assured him.  “I am courting Brenna Trevelyan; there is no room to harbor feelings for someone else.”

            Wallace didn’t believe him.

 

 

            Cullen patted his horse, Autolycus.  He watched as Brian approached, with Evelyn by his side.  “Are you to be my first opponent then, Bri?”

            “No,” Brian assured him.  “I’m going up against a friend of yours, Anders.  Any suggestions?”

            “Yes, try not to kill him,” Cullen requested.  “Hawke’s very fond of him.  He’s a mage, a healer.  I’ll be surprised if he stays on his horse.”  He turned to Evelyn.  “You did well in the archery tournament, my lady.  I enjoyed watching you.  I… I mean…” He glanced nervously at his friend; he hoped Brian didn’t think he was trying to hit on his girl.  If she wasn’t Brian’s girl, would he have the courage to do so?

            “Thank you!” She beamed at him and Cullen felt his heart pause for a moment, but refused to let his emotions show.  “I’m not supposed to be over here with you two, since I’m not competing in this event.”  She also didn’t know why she wanted to be around a Templar from the Gallows, but she did.  She had to resist running her fingers through his curls.

            “What about my token?  Don’t I get a token from my partner before I go out there?” Brian teased.

            “Fine,” she let out a dramatic sigh.  For some reason, Brian had started acting like they were a couple, and not siblings, around his friend.  She wondered if it were some joke she was not yet privy to.  She removed a golden ribbon from her hair and handed it to Brian.  “I hope this brings you enough luck that you don’t fall off of your horse during the joust, my lord.”  She was laughing the entire time.

            Brian laughed.  “You have such confidence in me, Evie.”

            Cullen was enraptured by the look of pure merriment on Evelyn’s face.  He couldn’t help but smile from it and for some reason that made him think he didn’t smile enough.  She turned to him, her eyes still twinkling.  “And for you, my handsome knight,” she removed the broach from her cloak.  It was gold with an emerald encrusted horse on it.  He wondered if it was the Trevelyan House crest.  “Here is a sign of my favor, I hope that you prove loyal and brave and win the joust in my honor.”

            “Evie, he’s competing against us,” Brian reminded her.

            “I’m honored,” Cullen took the broach.  “I shall wear the sign of your favor, my lady.  Perhaps we might ally together during the melee.”

            “Fine,” Brian sighed.  He didn’t want Cullen becoming enamored with his sister.  He was afraid of how his friend would react when he realized what Evie was.  He also didn’t want his sister falling for a Gallows Templar.

            “Thank you, ser… Cullen,” she kissed his cheek and left.

            “I’ll see you on the field,” Brian patted Cullen’s arm.  “You’re my friend, but stay away from Evie.”

            “I didn’t mean to…” Brian had gone off to find his own horse, though.  Cullen pinned the broach to his cloak.  He reminded himself that he’d never poach a friend, but he doubted even the lyrium forgetfulness could drive the memory of her smile or her lips on his cheek fully from him.

 

            Daylen Amell made his way towards the jousting rings, looking for the woman he had thought was his girlfriend.  That was until she had kissed someone else in front of everyone.  He’d known that Nate was attracted to her and interested in a closer relationship, but Neria had always been his girl.  Even when she was punishing him for his indiscretion with Emily, she’d still been his.  He’d brushed off rumors that she had some history was the Teyrn of Highever, of course there was nothing between them.  He hoped that her kiss with Nate had been an over exuberance at their victory, but it looked like more.

            “Ah, there you are,” a familiar voice interrupted him.

            “Cousin Marian,” he smiled at her.  “Are you here to wish Carver luck?”

            “I’m here to talk to you,” she admitted.  “I heard about what happened earlier.

            “You didn’t see it?”  He had thought everyone had.

            “No, I…” Her own smile turned sheepish.  “I was resting after my tournament… with Anders.  We were… distracted.”

            “Resting?  Is that what they’re calling it these days?” He gave her a light punch on the arm.  “Alas, I haven’t rested in years.  I was trying to prove my loyalty to a girl who was just disloyal.”

            “I heard,” Marian patted his arm.  “If you want some time away, I could use help in Kirkwall.  Have I told you that my mother is pregnant?  She should give birth just a few weeks after we get back.  There will be another Amell running around.”

            “Well, she may need help providing for my newest cousin,” he mused.

            “Daylen, I’m filthy rich,” Marian reminded him.  “I think I may need help if he or she turns out to also be a mage.  Not only will they need to be taught, we’ll have to keep the Gallows Gorillas away from them.”

            “Tell me more,” time away from the new couple was likely a good idea.  He didn’t want to be around to see Nate moon eyed over his Neria.

            None of them noticed the pretty blonde elf who watched them.  Elanna’s mind raced.  She had hoped to cause an accident for either Elissa or Evelyn, but now she was perplexed.  Leandra Amell-Hawke should have died years before.  The Doctor was cheating.  He wasn’t just erasing her efforts; he was changing the correct timeline, too.  What could this new child mean for Solace and his plans?  Was it an aberration or something else?  She was determined to find out.  It might be a Shem, but its existence was unprecedented and could sway the tide, even if it would only be a little boy or girl when they brought down the veil and restored the Elven Empire.

 

 

            The Doctor chatted with his horse as he prepared for the joust.  “Are you sure you want to do this?”

            Finnuala: The Mighty snorted.

            “Really, you really want to do this?”  The Doctor listened to the snort.  “Oh, I didn’t realize there were Orlesian horses on the field today.  Do you really have to show them up?  Do you really think they’re just prancing ponies?”

            Finnuala nodded.

            “Fine, we’ll do this for the honor of Ferelden then,” he finished preparations.  “Who knew even Fereldan horses were so invested in this feud between Ferelden and Orlais.”

            “Oh, I’m sure they are,” Rose joined him.  She patted Finnuala’s neck.  “Did he try to talk you out of jousting?”  She asked the horse.  “You know, the Doctor was trained by a great jouster in the 15th century.  That is the 15th century of my planet, Earth.  He even trained in my own home town of London.  I bet he didn’t tell you.”

            Finualla looked over at the Doctor and then shook her head at Rose.

            “It figures,” she turned to the Doctor.  “How are we going to fix these relationships?  Elissa and Alistair still don’t have a child and now Neria is with Nate.  You know she and Fergus love each other and should be together.”

            “Not according to their own society, they shouldn’t,” he pointed out.

            Rose gave him an arched look.

            “It might take a few years, but I have an idea,” he conceded.

 

 

            “The first round of the joust is about to begin,” Fergus was acting as Master of Ceremonies for the event.  “As the beautiful Brenna Trevelyan, who I was lucky enough to snag as my partner, insisted that she will be doing the joust, you will get to hear me as your announcer.  For the first few rounds, those of the highest reputations have been paired against those of the lowest.  I ask that our chivalrous knights not hurt any who are not prepared to go against them,” he wanted to make sure Neria didn’t get hurt and supposed that the Champion of Kirkwall might take Anders getting injured amiss.  “First though, the ring competition.”

            The rings took little time, which was good as some of his guests looked bored.  He saw Arl Teagan try to go off to the tents with Hawke’s pirate friend again, only to be blocked Daylen Amell of all people.  The mage Warden had a few choice words for Teagan, he supposed that having just lost the woman he was perusing, he didn’t hold with those who would be unfaithful to their wives.  At least he hoped Daylen had grown that much.

            Soon the jousters were facing off against each other.  The first few competitors were from minor Ferelden houses.  Then he watched as Brian Trevelyan went up against the mage Anders.  Fergus saw Brian stroke his horse and speak to it.  When the Templar’s javelin connected with the mage, it was clean and concise.  Anders wobbled and fell from his saddle, but only after his own horse had stopped.  Brian had been very careful not to hurt his opponent and Fergus felt more of a confirmation that he was pursuing a woman who was raised right and came from a family he could be proud to be associated with.

            Fergus had matched the Arl of Edgehill against the Doctor, expecting for Edgehill to take the victory; but for the Doctor to be able to handle himself against any injury that Edgehill’s tricks might cause.  Edgehill had a reputation in his younger days, he was a good knight; but was far from above cheap tricks.  Indeed, he reveled in them.  What happened, though, was unexpected.  The Doctor sat comfortably on his horse and held his javelin like an expert.  He sized up Edgehill and then narrowed his eyes.  As he rode towards the arl he shouted something.  Fergus couldn’t make out the words, but they seemed to be directed towards the arl’s horse rather than the arl himself.  The horse stopped, veered from the Doctor, and bucked Edgehill off.  When he landed, his javelin clanged against the rocks.  Fergus sent a few of his men in and they had found that Edgehill had switched out his own weapon for one he’d had crafted from silverite. 

            The games were stopped so Fergus could have the pleasure of ousting Edgehill and his entire party from Highever lands himself.

 

 

            “I’ve never been so happy to see the backside of someone,” Neria commented as she walked back to the field from seeing the Edgehill contingent marched away.  The king had insisted his own guards march them out and promised he would speak with the arl later.

            “I don’t know, I’ve seen some excellent backsides, that wasn’t among them,” Marian disagreed.

            Evelyn walked between her two friends.  “I can’t believe he’d be so dishonorable as to try and cheat.”

            “I’m just surprised he thought he’d get away with it,” Elissa joined them.

            “Your Majesty!” Neria made a quick curtsy.

            “You know you can just call me Elissa,” the queen moved in step beside Neria.  “I wanted to talk to you.  It is about things you might want to keep private.”

            “She can tell us anything,” Marian insisted.  “We’ve no secrets among us mages.”

            “It’s… about personal matters of the heart,” Elissa enlightened her.

            “I’ll take Hawke and go if you’d like me to,” Evelyn offered.

            “No,” Neria sighed.  “I think I know what this is about.  I should have someone in my life I can talk to about these things.  Elissa, these are my friends, Marian Hawke and Evelyn Trevelyan.  Ladies, this is Queen Elissa Cousland-Theirin.”

            Evelyn stopped walking.  “You’re the Hero of Ferelden.  It’s an honor.  I…”  She was afraid she was turning into a gushing fan girl.  “I admire what you did for your people.”

            “Thank you,” Elissa smiled.  “It was more from necessity than choice.  I pray that you do not find yourself in circumstances where you’ll have to stand up and take actions that are so desperate and out of your control that people give you a title for doing what you had to do.”

            “Amen,” Marian muttered.

            “What did you want to talk about, Elissa?” Neria thought she already knew the answer.

            “That kiss between you and Nate… and the rumors that you two were alone in a tent afterwards,” Elissa considered her words.  “You can tell me it’s none of my business if you want to, but I think we’re good enough friends for me to press.  Do you love him?”

            “I…” Neria had had sex with the man earlier that day and planned to again.  “I care greatly for him and it might be love.  I think we could have a good relationship.  I know this is going to hurt Daylen, but I find that I’m willing to do so.”

            “What about Fergus, you are going to hurt him, too,” Elissa revealed.  “Nate and Fergus have a history.  Have either of them told you that they used to be good friends, before…”  She trailed off, finding she still had problems speaking of the day that Rendon Howe’s forces destroyed her home and many of those she loved; the day he killed her parents.  “I’m not sure if it makes things better or worse.  Fergus still loves you, I can tell.”

            A tear trickled down her face and she glanced over at Evelyn.  She knew that Brenna and Evelyn were sisters.  Did she want to ask her new friend to leave before she revealed things that could hurt Brenna?  It was too late if what Elissa said was true.  She hadn’t expected her to say that.  Despite what had happened between them yesterday, Fergus seemed ready to move on, more than ready.  He obviously liked Brenna.  “He’s moved on,” she spoke the words.  “He is courting Brenna Trevelyan and he seems to really like her.  She would make a decent Teyrna and is the daughter of a bann; she is acceptable in that position.  I left Fergus and Highever, because I’m not an appropriate teyrna.  I may act as the Arlessa of Amaranthine, but no one is going to forget that I’m an elf and a mage.” 

            Neria was surprised to see a flash of anger in Evelyn’s eyes, but it was Hawke who spoke.  “That’s because we are backing down and letting those who would suppress us tell that we’re not enough.  You are as worthy as anyone else to be loved by a teyrn.  We are all enough to marry and rule.  It’s the Chantry who says we’re not and we shouldn’t just sit down and allow them to tell us such things.  We need to stand.  I don’t care if you have a problem with that, your majesty,” she turned to Elissa at the end.

            “I don’t,” Elissa shrugged.  “I agree with you.  That is why I am here to remind you, Neria, that all you’d have to do is march up to Fergus and tell him how you feel.  Tell him how you feel and what you want.  He deserves to know and you deserve to be with the man you love more than any other.”

            “I’m with Nate,” Neria continued walking. 

            The others followed; Evelyn wondered if she should say anything to Brenna.  It didn’t look as if anything would happen with Neria and Fergus and Brenna seemed to really like the teyrn.  Yet if his heart truly belonged to someone else, she deserved to know.  Then again, it would only hurt her sister and Neria and Fergus were never going to get together.  Both were too caught up in their roles.  She wondered if she had to fight for love, to be with someone despite her being a mage, if she would do it.  She turned and saw an arrow flying towards them.  She quickly covered it so much ice that it fell harmlessly to the ground.  “Um, guys, I think someone just tried to kill one of us.”

            The others looked down at the arrow and then at the distant, fleeting form of a blonde elf.  “It can’t be,” Elissa would need to speak with her brother and the Doctor.

 

 

            Elanna hadn’t meant to try for an assassination attempt so early, but it had been too much of an opportunity.  The Hero of Ferelden, the Champion of Kirkwall, and the Inquisitor had all been walking together with a Grey Warden Commander.  If she could have taken out all four of them she would have seriously cut down on the opposition to Fen’ Harel’s forces.  All were a great threat to him and had unified in the future to stop him.  She had to at least take out Inquisitor Trevelyan before she became the Inquisitor.  Others could take her place, others who were easier to defeat.  She hadn’t expected her to already be such an accomplished mage that she could take down an arrow in midflight.  She retreated now, but there were more opportunities coming.

 

 

            After the two hour delay, the jousts started again.  Alistair went up against Oghren.  He laughed as he saw his opponent.  Then he rode to the stands where his wife sat.  “Oh, Rose of Ferelden, the most beautiful of the women that the Maker has given to us, I ask you to give me your favor on this day.”

            Elissa stood, trying not to giggle.  “My Lord and King, you will always have my favor and my heart.”  She pulled a blue ribbon from her hair and tied it around his lance.  Then she leaned forward.  He met her halfway in a searing kiss that made those in attendance cheer.

            “Now I’m going to go knock our favorite dwarf off of his horse,” he kissed her nose.

            “I’m sure he and the horse would appreciate it,” she assured him.  Indeed, the horse and dwarf both looked unhappy with each other.

            Alistair easily brought his horse back to the middle of the ring and waited for the signal.  He lowered his lance and hit Oghren mid-chest.  The dwarf hadn’t even moved the shield to intercept the lance.  He flew through the air and landed at the feet of one of the squires.  The girl just looked down at him and shook her head.

 

            It was only three bouts later when Neria went up against one of Alistair’s personal guards.  He was a battle hardened warrior who had managed to survive several battles during the Fifth Blight, including that of Ostagar.  When Neria managed to skewer his shield, it was a huge upset.  He just jumped off his horse and grinned at her, claiming he was honored to be beaten by a Grey Warden.  She wondered if he’d let her win.

 

 

            It was another hour before the second round.  Neria was the only mage still on the field.  The few Templars in the competition were still there as well, as were Alistair and the Doctor.

            There was great excitement when the remaining mage went up against the Templar.  Neria patted her horse and looked over at the Doctor who was leaning against a pole nearby.  “What did you say to her to get her to cooperate with me so well?”

            “She likes you,” he told her.  “She wants you to tell Fergus to let you keep her.”

            She patted Gabi’s flanks.  “Won’t you miss Jauxer?” 

            The horse shook her head.  “She says he is silly and she craves more adventure.”  The horse neighed again.  “Oh, he didn’t,” the Doctor addressed the horse.

            “What?” Neria put a protective arm around the horse’s neck.  “What did that stallion do?”

            “It was your stallion,” the Doctor clarified.  “Brenna is riding Jauxer in this tournament.  I hadn’t noticed.  Gabi is mad that he would let that… I won’t repeat what she called Brenna… ride him against you.  She thinks he’s being disloyal.  Well, Fergus is courting Brenna,” he pointed out to the horse.  “I don’t see how he’s being disloyal.”

            The horse snorted and then gently bumped her head against Neria.

            “I can’t be with him,” Neria said gently.  “I’m not…”

            The horse neighed and bumped her again.

            “She says that’s mule logic and that only prancing ponies from Orlais think like that,” the Doctor translated.  “Now she says she has to go with you, so she can guide you back to where you’re supposed to be.”

            “I’ll try and talk to him,” she really didn’t want to talk to Fergus since the changes in her relationship with Daylen and Nate.  “If you want to come with me, I’ll ask,” she told the horse.  “For now, I need your help in knocking Lady Brenna on her ass.”

            The horse stood still, her mane blowing in the air.  The Doctor laughed.  “She’s more than eager.  Good luck.”

            Neria mounted Gabi and turned her to face her opponent.  Brenna wore bright armor and looked comfortable on her horse with her lance and shield.  She was surprised when her horse began neighing at Brenna, no at Jauxer, and stomped her hooves.  Jauxer somehow managed to look ashamed and neighed back.  She sized up her opponent, the Templar Fergus had picked.  She knew the woman had many good qualities, but that didn’t negate who she was to Neria.  She glanced at Fergus, the reason for the tension.  He looked worried and she was surprised to realize that his eyes were on her and not Brenna.  She wondered if her own yearning showed.  She’d just chosen someone else, but that didn’t mean that was where her heart truly lay.

            The signal was made and Gabi led her expertly towards her foe.  She saw Brenna’s lance lower and what she did next was personal.  She charged her lance with a small amount of electrical magic. 

            Each lance hit its opponent.  Neria wobbled, but her horse moved seamlessly to keep her seated.  Brenna went flying and small sparks danced over her chest, causing a bit of blackening on her chest plate.  For a moment, Neria was afraid she’d killed her rival.  Then Brenna sat slowly up.

            “You used magic!” The Templar shouted.

            “I did not,” Neria denied.  “I was holding a shield and lance, how could I use magic?”  Few realized that a mage didn’t need their hands to do magic.  The hands were a focus; the magic was of the mind and heart.

            “I…” Brenna pulled off her helmet and looked down at the blackened spot.

            “It must have been the way the lance hit and the movement of the hooves, Jauxer was acting strangely,” Fergus decided.  He studied Neria assessing, but would never turn on her.  No matter what, she was the woman he loved; whether he liked it or not.  He helped Brenna off of the field and then called for the next pair.

 

 

            In two more rounds, Neria was beaten by Alistair.  The king made a perfect hit and one the round.  He then rode to his wife who gave him another kiss.  He’d done this after each run, returning to her, claiming her kisses were all of the reward that he could want.

            The Doctor took down Brian Trevelyan, who received a consolatory hug from his sister, and partner, Evelyn.  She then joined those cheering on Cullen.

            In the next pairing, Alistair was then beaten by Cullen.  That left only two jousters; Cullen and the Doctor.  The Doctor spoke quietly to his horse while Cullen went to consult with Brian.  “What do you know of the Doctor?”

            “Nothing, I think your friend Hawke knows him and he is a friend of the King and Queen of Ferelden,” Brian reported.  “Otherwise, his horse seems quite devoted to him and he has been trained in a style I’ve never seen before.”

            The Doctor went to talk with Rose.  “Are you going to take the victory or let him win?” Rose wondered.  “I know you can beat him.”

            “I can,” the Doctor agreed.  “I think this might be a time for a lesson, though.”  He went to where Cullen was conversing with Brian.

Evelyn had snuck through to talk to him again.  “I’m so happy that you are doing well,” she was saying.  “I hope my token has brought you luck.”

The Doctor smiled at the token Cullen now wore.  Perhaps it would give him courage to approach her one day.  At least Evie wasn’t letting a few changes in a time line keep her from the man who was destined to be hers according to the books of Varric Tethras from the timeline that existed before Lavellan had screwed with it.  A mysterious, dark haired woman, had given him the books and told him to ‘fix it’.  Every good future he saw for the woman who was meant to become an Inquisitor had her at Cullen’s side.  The possibilities where she was not, was bleak for them both.

“Doctor,” Cullen acknowledge him.  “Are we supposed to be talking?”

“No,” the Doctor shrugged.  “I just wanted to talk to you alone for a minute.”  He drew Cullen aside.  “I could beat you, but I won’t.  I want you to know that there are more important things than winning.  I want you to realize that doing what is right is more important than any victory or glory.  So I am going to let you win and you are going to remember my words when the times come that doing the right thing is more vital than duty or victory.  Besides, I wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of Evie.  You’ll do enough of that on your own.  Don’t back down because of duty to a friend.  Fight for love, fight for justice, and fight for what you know is right.  Also, to misquote George Lucas, ‘He’s her brother’.”  With those words he walked away.

“Who’s whose brother?”  Cullen wondered.  He didn’t have a chance to ask, because the joust had begun.  He quickly mounted his horse and brought it to the middle of the ring.

When he turned his horse towards that of the Doctor, the Doctor leaned down and whispered something into his horse’s ear.  The horse twitched an ear and shook his head, but the Doctor whispered again.  He pointed over to where Evelyn watched with Brian.  Cullen couldn’t help but smile at her, even though she couldn’t see it through his helm. He found himself dearly wanting to impress her.  The horse snorted and they charged at each other.

The Doctor’s lance move at the last second as if he wasn’t trying to get a point on Cullen and Cullen made a clean hit to the Doctor’s shield.  He had won.  It was then that he remembered the Doctor’s words about not needing to win. 

Yet the win did feel good when, after Brian hugged him, he found himself being hugged by Evelyn.  She even kissed his cheek and then Fergus was coming to him with his prize.  He vowed to the Maker that he would heed the words of the man who had given him this victory.

 

 

Rose watched as Cullen celebrated his win.  “You could have beaten him,” she pointed out to the Doctor.

“I didn’t need to beat him,” the Doctor countered.  “Hopefully, he’ll realize that a win isn’t everything.  We still need him to face Meredith and join the Inquisition.  We need him to beat lyrium and we need him by Evie’s side.”

“He does love her, doesn’t he?” Rose smiled when Evelyn kissed Cullen’s cheek.

“He doesn’t realize it now, but his heart has been claimed,” the Doctor agreed.  “Now let’s catch Elanna before she leaves here.”

“Elanna is here?” Rose hadn’t seen her.

“She tried to kill Evie not long ago,” the Doctor confirmed.  “A mere arrow isn’t going to take her down, though, not when she’s been trained by Morrigan.”  The Doctor had had Morrigan from the future training Evelyn Trevelyan during part of the Fifth Blight.  The younger mage had learned a lot under the witch’s tutelage.  “She’ll try and strike again during the melee.  Then we need to get Marian home.  She’s about to get a younger sister, but she’ll be orphaned in the process.”


	96. Crystal Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leandra gives birth.

“This is bad Bodhan,” Oriana wrung her hands.

Jack looked up from where he was wiping sweat off of Leandra’s brow.  He didn’t want to send to the Chantry for a healer, but Leandra’s labor had stopped progressing and she was growing weaker by the moment.  He was afraid that any healer who came from the Chantry would try and take the baby the moment it came out, likely at Elthina’s orders.

“What about the healer that helped Mistress Hawke when she and Anders were on the outs and he wouldn’t heal her anymore,” Bodhan recalled.  “He was competent and Master Anders trusted him.  His name was Rory”

Jack nodded.  “Go and get him.”

 

 

It was a couple of hours later when Rory leaned over Leandra and studied her vitals.  “I wish you’d brought me in earlier, she’s exhausted and getting weaker.”  He began working on her.  “The pregnancy is just not progressing and the baby is sideways.  He or she can not come out at this position.  I may need to go in and take the child.”

“You can take the child out of the womb using magic?”  Bodhan was surprised.  “Why don’t more healers do that?  It would save the mothers a whole lot of pain.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Rory’s voice was full of regret.

“Your style’s different than most healers that I’ve met,” Jack observed as he watched Rory work.  The healer had pulled out a stiletto knife and was putting something on it, after washing it in boiling water.  “It looks more similar to that which I’ve encountered far from here in a place with no magic.”

“There’s a place with no magic?” Bodhan was shocked.  “Do only dwarves live there?”

“No,” Jack assured him.  “There are no dwarves there.  Not any like you, anyway.”

Rory laid a hand on Leandra’s head.  “Leandra, I can try and save the babe; but you will likely not survive the procedure.  If I don’t do this, though, you will probably both die.”

Leandra nodded.  “Save my baby.  I’ve had a good life and will return to the side of my Malcolm… and Bethany.  I have nothing to regret, except that I can’t say goodbye to Marian and Carver.  Poor Marian, I’m just adding to her burdens.  Tell her I loved her.  Name the baby after someone you love.  I never did pick a name.”

Rory nodded and turned to Jack.  “Could you get everyone else out of the room?”  He picked up the stiletto.  “They don’t need to see this.”

“What is he going to do?” Orianna fretted as Rory turned to block her view.

“I need you to do me a favor,” Jack instructed.  “Without Meredith or Elthina finding out, I need you to find a wet nurse we can trust.  I’m counting on you.”

“Oriana nodded and grabbed Bodhan’s hand.  “We’ll see to it.”

Jack returned to the room to see Rory carefully cutting into Leandra’s abdomen before he pulled out a wriggling pink figure that began crying loudly.  He laid it on Leandra’s chest.  “Meet your youngest daughter, my lady.”

Leandra weakly raised a hand and stroked the baby’s cheek.  “Hello, my little Crystal Grace.  Your father used to bring me those flowers when he courted me.   We don’t need him, but I’ll always remember the flowers.  Jack,” she raised her other hand for me.  “Promise me if Guillame comes around before Marian returns, that you won’t let him take Crystal.  Dulce is not a suitable mother, just look at how her own daughters turned out.  Also… keep Meredith away from her, that crazy bitch has been looking at me funny for months.  I don’t care if my babies turn out to be mages, they will not be put in a tower.”

“No, they won’t,” Jack vowed.  He looked over to where Rory was stitching the woman back up.

“Good,” Leandra looked at her infant daughter again.  Then she turned back to Jack.  "Also tell Marian that I love her and am so proud of her, no mother could be prouder.  I know she and Anders were still just talking of having children, but it looks like they will have one now.  Make sure they protect her.”  With that her eyes closed and her breath became shallow.

Rory coaxed Crystal to feed from her mother while they waited for Oriana to return with the wet nurse.  It would be only a matter of hours that the poor babe would have her mother.


	97. Melee Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The melee portion of the Highever Tournament takes place.

Fergus was happy that his partner was still fit to fight in the melee, he wasn’t as worried about their low position and they were out of the top ten.  That didn’t mean they couldn’t still win.  It depended on how those at the top performed and he didn’t doubt their prowess in battle, especially when he looked at the top couple.  “If the bards make any more songs about them, she’s going to have them hunted down and silence them herself.  If she were still friends with Leliana, they’d have their tongues cut out.”

“What’s that, dear?”  He hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud until Brenna asked the question. 

“Nothing,” he smiled at her.  “The standings have come in and I was just commenting on one of the top couples.”

“Are we on it?” She hoped so.

“No,” he handed her the full list.  “We’re down around number 25.  Alas, I proved a bit of an embarrassment with the bow compared to certain others.”

“I was knocked off my horse by a mage,” she reminded him.

“Yes, but she’s also a Grey Warden,” Fergus wondered if Brenna would ever find out that he had given Neria lessons.

“Look though, Brian and Evie are number five,” she was thrilled for her siblings.  “I’ve seen Brian fight, they have a shot.  Evie might be a bit of a hindrance, though.  You know Circle Mages aren’t taught to fight.”

Fergus thought of Neria and Wynne.  “You might be surprised.  Please don’t ever think that a mage you are hunting is only reliant on their magic.  Some are not.”

“Are you worried about me?”  She found it sweet.

“You… matter to me,” he kissed her cheek.  “I should go announce these results and then prepare for the melee.  It starts at twilight.”

 

 

“Are you really leaving the Wardens?” Neria bowed her head as she asked the question of Daylen.

“Is there a reason for me to stay?” He countered.

“They don’t exactly let you go,” Anders pointed out.

“Let’s just say that you can leave the order, but the order doesn’t leave you,” Neria wasn’t going to force anyone back, but they still carried the taint.  “I’m sorry, Daylen.  I… you did try and earn my forgiveness, but…”

“But you slipped and fell on Nate’s mouth?  Rumor is you fell on more than that,” he realized he more upset than he let on.

She wasn’t about to tell him that she had been in love with someone else the entire time they were together and it wasn’t Nate.  She hoped Nate wouldn’t suffer from unresolved feelings that she had for another man.  She wasn’t going to be with that other man ever again, so those feelings didn’t matter.  “I don’t want you to leave, because of what happened earlier.  If you leave, it needs to be for you and not because of someone else.”

“That isn’t the only reason,” he assured.  “Aunt Leandra is about to give birth and Hawke and Anders are sure that Meredith plans to come after the baby.  Even Cullen is worried about it; he confirmed that the Crazy Commander has been asking too many questions about Leandra’s pregnancy.  There are mages in both of the Amell and DeLauncet families.

“I’m worried about how long we’ve been gone,” Marian admitted.  “I’ve talked to the Doctor and he’s agreed to take us back in the morning.  I understand the Wardens planned to stay for a couple more days.”

“We did,” Neria confirmed.  She was looking forward to spending more time with her new friends, even if Marian was leaving early.  She didn’t look forward to being around Fergus as he courted Brenna, though.  “I’ll miss you.  I hope that what is happening between your cousin and I doesn’t affect our friendship, Marian.”

“Don’t worry,” Marian assured her.  “Nate’s awfully cute.  If I weren’t so in love with Anders, I might have arranged to accidentally fall on his mouth, too.”

“I’m glad you resisted for my sake,” Anders murmured.  “Having Fenris complain about another mage being around is worth any effort, though.”

“Fergus is getting ready to make an announcement,” Daylen pointed out.  “Let’s go get the melee started.”  Maybe he could douse Nate with a nice jet of water when no one was looking.

 

 

“I don’t like that they are letting mages compete in the melee,” Fenris muttered to Ailienore as they stepped up to hear the announcements.

“Don’t worry,” she kissed his cheek.  “I’m a Templar; I’ll protect you from them.”

“There are at least three competing,” he pointed out.

“Oh, there’s more than that, but I’m not the only Templar here,” she reminded him.  “Even Ferelden’s king was trained to be a Templar.  He may not have taken the vows, but he is trained to combat mages.  There are also the Trevelyan twins.”

“Really?”  He wondered how long it would take Marian to take them out.  He had no doubt that she could.

“Cullen… Captain,” Ailienore greeted her superior as he stepped beside them.  Sebastian was at his side.  “I hear that you two are doing well in this competition.”

“We are,” he confirmed.

“Have you found out anything for Elthina?” She pressed.

He shook his head.  He wouldn’t tell her that he wasn’t really looking.  He just seemed to be asking himself more questions about his order and the Chantry since he had gotten there.  Why did they want him to spy on his own king and queen?  He found that while they weren’t the most devout people, they weren’t hiding anything either.  They weren’t planning anything against the Chantry and if they had a spy network, as the Chantry suspected, they weren’t using them while in Highever.  They were there to enjoy themselves and the games.  The queen was busy showing off her old haunts to her husband and charming the ladies of her court.  He’d never seen a noble so willing to tell people to go to the Abyss, but tell them in such a way that they looked forward to the journey.  Yet for those who had earned her ire, she was more than willing to make her instructions to go to the Abyss loud and clear.  The king likewise seemed open and willing to talk.  He remembered Alistair from their days training to be Templars and had had a couple of happy chats with him.  At least now they both knew why the Reverend Mother had been reluctant to let the now-king join the Grey Wardens when he showed no desire to be a Templar.  “There’s nothing here to find.”

“If you say so,” Aileanore’s voice belayed her doubt.

They watched as Fergus stepped forward.  “The melee will begin at Twilight.  First, though, I have had each couple’s standing calculated.  I shall have them read off from last place until first.  A strong showing in the melee could help many couples.”

“How do you think you two are doing?” Sebastian stepped up beside Cullen, but the question was directed at Fenris and Ailienore.

“Fine,” Fenris shrugged.

“Didn’t you fall off your horse in the first round of the joust?” Cullen recalled.  “Your opponent hadn’t hit you yet.  I’m signing you up for more archery practice Ser Ailienore.”

“I’ll help you,” Sebastian offered.

“No,” Fenris growled.

“Oh, let him,” Cullen insisted.  “He’s good.  He helped Brian’s wife, or fiancée, or whatever her position is right now and she did quite well during the archery competition.”

Sure enough, as the first of the Highever servants read, Fenris and Ailienore were in forty fifth place, in the bottom five.  “Ugh, low blow,” Sebastian shook his head.

“We’re ahead of Fenris,” Anders gloated as he and Marian joined the others.  They were number thirty five it turned out; ten positions behind their host.  They were also just one place behind Isabela and Merrill, who had also fallen off of her horse during her first joust.  She hadn’t gotten anywhere near her apponent.

Fergus then stepped forward.  “I shall read the top five.  In fifth place are Ser Brian and Lady Evelyn Trevelyan.”

“Same last name,” Cullen observed.  “So they are married.”

Fergus continued.  “In fourth place are The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in third Ser Nathaniel Howe and Lady Neria Surana.”  The audience’s reaction was mixed.  They still despised the name of Howe, but it was hard to not cheer the mage who had helped to free their city.  Besides, Nate had showed nothing but charm and curtesy while at the party.  “In second place are Their Majesties: King Alistair and Queen Elissa.”  The audience roared at that.  While some of the nobles might question the king’s parentage, the people still adored the heroes who had saved them from the Fifth Blight; which was besides the fact that this was the queen’s homeland.

“They’re going to be tough,” Marian observed.  “She’s the Hero of Ferelden and he was trained as a Templar.”

“In first place,” Fergus paused for dramatic effect.  “Are Prince Sebastian of Starkhaven and Ser Cullen Rutherford of the Kirkwall Circle of Magi.”  That caused some rumblings; rumors of Kirkwall’s Circle had easily reached Highever.  Yet there were still a small scattering of applause.

Sebastian slapped Cullen on the back.  “We’re going to win this, easily.  I grew up a royal; most of them are soft and not nearly as skilled as they claim.  I wouldn’t worry about a king and queen.”

“You didn’t hear what Marian said about them,” Cullen countered.  He could see the king and queen taking their measure already.  Neither looked worried

“Have I mentioned they’re Grey Wardens?” Anders added.  “The Wardens only take the best.  Oh, and she also took down an archdemon this one time.  I’m glad I’m not one of her targets.”

“Don’t forget that she took down the Hero of Riverdane in single combat.  They say it took her not time at all.  It could have been a mere five minutes if she hadn’t been playing with him.  Plus, she’s friends with the couples in fifth to third place,” Marian added.  “Well, at least one part of the couples, so they’ll likely be coming after you two first.”


	98. Royally Routed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The melee takes place, someone is captured.

            As twilight fell, Fergus’ guests ringed the field.  None realized that there was another couple, an uninvited one, on the field with them; or so Elanna thought.  She eyed those who she had targeted for assassination; those who stood in the way of Solas’ rise to power and the resurrection of Arlathan. 

            “Which ones will we be targeting first?” Cammen was at her side.

            Elanna studied her enemies as they prepared to step onto the field.  All had proven themselves formidable.  “We can still keep Evelyn Trevelyan from becoming Inquisitor.”  She frowned as she noticed someone nearby her.  “I didn’t realize she and her beloved Commander had met before the Temple of Andraste exploded.”

            “The Temple of Andraste exploded!”  Cammen was shocked.  “When?”

            “It will,” she revealed.  “I… well; I know what is going to happen in the future.  At least I do when the indomitable Doctor doesn’t mess with it.”  That drew her attention to the Doctor, who stood with Rose at his side.  “This is the perfect opportunity to deal with him and his little Rose, too.”

            “We also have a clear shot at the Champion of Kirkwall and her paramour,” Cammen pointed out.

            Elanna shook her head.  “We need to let them be.  Change is coming and they’re the spark.  It’s change that the Shem’s Chantry won’t like.  Try for the king and queen, though,” she advised.  Perhaps Ser Cullen and his partner, Prince Sebastian, as well; Sebastian is the worst type of Shem.  He’d do anything the Chantry demanded, including lead an Exalted March.”

            “This will be easy,” Cammen assured her.

 

 

            Zevran crept in the shadows cast by the oncoming twilight, as he scanned the field.  He had been wondering if his own anxiousness to get back near Kallian had caused him to make a mistake, but as he studied the combatants he caught the extra pair.  He’d seen both Elanna and Cammen before.  Quietly he crept closer.

            “Are you sure you don’t want to me to target the queen?” Cammen glanced at Elissa again.  “I can take out the prince easily and then go for her.  You’ve said she will be trouble in the future for Fen’ Harel.  We must give our Lord all the help we can.  Are we not instruments in his hands?”

            “Very well,” Elanna assented.

 

            As Twilight fell, several horns were blown and the couples stepped on to the field. 

            “Rose,” the Doctor addressed his companion.  “Forget trying to win.  Zevran is even now creeping up on Elanna Lavellan.”       

            “Lavellan is here?” Rose was surprised.  “Was she the one who tried to kill Evie then?  What should we do about it?”

            “I think the TARDIS needs another guest,” the Doctor proclaimed.

 

 

            The melee was a confusing mess for many.  Alistair and Elissa were not among them.  They stood back to back easily fighting off challengers.

            “I’ve missed this,” Alistair admitted.  “We really do fight well together.”  He easily cut a challenger who had gone for them.

            Hawke tried for the royal couple next.  She aimed a small spell at them; it was enough to score a hit off of them, but not enough to hurt them.  She had a huge shock when Elissa blocked the spell with her swords by crossing them.  Then she couldn’t move quickly enough when the Hero of Ferelden dive rolled and came up behind her.

            Elissa touched the back of her neck with the blunted weapon.  “You’re out.”  She then turned and went for Isabela and Merrill.

 

 

            “Where did she just go?” Cammen cursed in elvish under his breath.  He had been trying for the queen when she’d done the dive roll.  The woman was fast.  No wonder she’d beaten all of those werewolves.  The king had moved as well. 

            He spotted the royal couple again, but they were on the move and too many challengers were circling them.  So did he kill the Templar from the Gallows or the future Inquisitor instead?  That was when he noticed a couple that had seemed to go unremarked upon and overlooked the entire Games.  There was Geyna and her dwarven lover.  He stopped cold, his jaw hanging open.  When?  How?  He didn’t know where the blow that knocked him off of his feet came from, not until the mage who’d just used _The Maker’s Fist_ on him was standing over him.

            “Cammen, I don’t know if you remember me,” Marian Hawke looked down at him.  “I’m Marian Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.  I just lost this melee to a posh queen.  The rumors about her defeating an archdemon must be all true.  Anyway, I was walking off the field, because I’m now ‘the queen’s prisoner’, basically I’m out, and low and behold, I see you.  Now knocking you off of your feet and out of the ring was technically cheeting, but you aren’t supposed to be here.  Where is your homicidal girlfriend?”

            “Out of the ring?” Cammen repeated.  “Sure enough, he was lying against a tree and other people who were ‘out’ were looking down at him.  He summoned his courage.  “You may capture me, but you’ll never get her.”

            “Oh, you’re mistaking me for someone whose team is competent.  No, we just blunder our way through and somehow things work out, without too many bodies on the ground.  Well, usually there aren’t too many bodies.  Who’s keeping count?  On that field right now, though, are people who actually know what they’re doing.

 

 

            Elanna crept up towards where Evelyn Trevelyan fought back to back with her brother, Brian.  More than half of the teams were gone from the field already, yet the pair was racking up points.  Evelyn had yet to even reveal that she was a mage.  She moved her stave like a quarter staff, easily felling anyone who came to close to her.  Too bad the talented little mage’s time was at an end.  If things were different, she might have actually liked her.  Elanna raised her bow.

            “You had a better chance of taking her out when you were hiring Crows to do such things,” the voice behind her had a thick Antivan accent.

            Elanna whirled around to see Zevran Aranai behind her, sword and dagger drawn.  She doubted the weapons were blunted.

            “Ah, Elanna,” the Doctor now stood on her other side, gripping a claymore.  “I have to invite you to stay for a while with me.  We need to talk.”

 

 

            Cullen watched the way Evelyn wielded a staff.  He’d never seen anyone spin one with such ease.  If there had been a crystal on top of it, he’d have said it was a mage’s stave, but it seemed more designed for balance and war fare.  He turned to block a blow from an oncoming rival. 

            While Cullen managed to block the blow meant for him, Sebastian was easily felled.  “You’re out,” Nate laughed at Sebastian.

            “I guess it only fitting that a mage take out the only Templar left on the field,” Neria zapped Cullen.  It wasn’t lethal, but it hurt.

            “King Alistair was a Templar,” Nate pointed out.

            “He was trained as a Templar, he never took vows,” Neria countered.  “It doesn’t count.”

            “We should still take out the competition.  Nate pointed his bow to Elissa.  There was no head on the arrow, but it would still count as a hit.  He was honestly shocked when Elissa blocked the arrow with crossed swords and then narrowed her eyes at him.  “Shit.”

            “You just peeved off the royal couple, didn’t you?” Neria laughed, she was having fun and had been since she had sent a nice electrical zap through Brenna Trevelyan near the beginning of the game, knocking out the Templar who’d become her rival.

            “Cullen, I suggest we get off the field before those two make their way over here,” Sebastian advised. 

            As they turned to face their attackers, another one came from the side.  “Shit, the Kirkwaller Templar wasn’t the only one left on the field.”  Cullen grabbed Sebastian’s tunic and hauled him away.

            “I hear the king can still use their mana smite,” Nate didn’t see the danger approaching from his side.

            “That’s good to know,” Evelyn commented as she swung her staff and knocked Nate off of his feet.

            “Are you kidding me Evie, half these competitors still haven’t realized you’re a mage,” Neria shook her head at her felled team mate.  “Brian needs to up his dampening skills though, I can still cast.  I would show you, but my partner is out.”

            “Any advice on our biggest competitors?” Evelyn asked as she watched Sebastian limp off of the field, as Cullen dragged him along.

            “Yes, don’t piss them off,” Neria told them.  “I saw Elissa take out Loghain.  It was a thing of beauty, but I hear she played _To the Pain_ when she killed Howe.  She knows how to hit to make it quick and where to strike to make pain last.”

            “We can take them,” Brian was confident.  He turned to face the remaining couple.  “I’ll take him, you take her,” he instructed his sister.

            Brian struck at Alistair, but the king still trained and had seen more real hand battle experience.  He easily blocked the blow with his shield and then used it to knock Brian back.

            Elissa had managed to disappear into the shadows.  The choice to have the melee at twilight had proven a boon to the rogues in the group.  Evie listened to track her and began to throw up a barrier, but it was too late.  The queen appeared behind her, a long sword across her neck.  “How do you keep your curls so bouncy?  I must know.”

            Evelyn just laughed.  “You win, so I guess I’ll tell you.”

 

 

            When the results were read, the top five hadn’t changed, but their rankings had.  At the top were Ferelden’s king and queen who had dominated the melee.  Not only had they been the last two people left on the field, but they had easily racked up the most ‘ransoms’ as they knocked out opponent after opponent.

            When Fergus had announced the winners, Elissa immediately threatened any bard who wrote a song about her.

            “It’s part of the prize, Elissa,” Fergus protested.  “If it makes you feel better, they’ll have to ok any ballads with me.”

            “Fine, but they have to also mention how my big brother was easily beaten,” she conceded.

            “And how handsome and virile her husband and partner was,” Alistair added.  “They don’t mention that enough when they speak of our defeat of the archdemon.”

            “And his witty sense of humor,” Elissa added.

            “Yes, yes,” Fergus sighed.  “I shall have a feast prepared tomorrow to celebrate our winners.  Please, still be here.”


	99. Camp Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa and Zevran work on poison making, while little fights break out in the post game camp.

Most of those who had gone to the games slept in the large tents that night and did not return to Cousland Castle until the next day.  There weren’t enough tents for privacy and many of the guests just piled in.

            Only a select few were allowed in the royal couple’s tent, leaving even less area for the others.  With all of their guards, except the two who stood watch outside, in the tent it was not as if the royal family had any privacy.  Fergus and Neria also occupied the tent.  That didn’t stop Elissa and her visitor from doing what they wanted, though.

            “I think we’ve done it!”  Elissa grinned while Zevran rubbed his hands together.

            “Indeed, my deadly goddess,” Zevran crowed.  “I believe we have invented the Black Widow.  Now, who do we test it on?  I hear your Doctor has finally captured Elanna Lavellan.”

            “He won’t let us kill her,” Elissa shook her head.  “Besides, we might need her later.  She knows this Solas, or Fen’ Harel, or whatever his name is better than any of us.  I don’t need to poison any of my enemies.”

            “No, she kills them publicly now,” Alistair shouted at the pair.

            “I guess I can try it out,” Zevran conceded.

            “Isn’t your Kallian on a dangerous mission?”  Elissa remembered.  “You might want to have her try it.”

            “I want to make sure it works first,” Zevran decided.  “I’m going to Seheron; there will be plenty of opportunities to try it out there.  Keep a bottle, though, just in case.  I’ll let you know the results.”

            “Why are you looking at that bottle like you want to give me some?” Fergus asked.

            It took Neria a moment to realize he was speaking to her.  “What?  There have been some Templars in my past who I’d like to poison,” she conceded.  “Not you, though, never you, I don’t want you hurt.”

            “Then why did you sleep with Nathaniel Howe the day after we…” He trailed off, noticing several pairs of eyes on him.  “I just thought it meant something to you.”

            Neria blushed a bit.  “It did, but it doesn’t change anything.  You made that abundantly clear when you invited that _Templar_ to sit with you during the games.  You are still courting her, aren’t you?”

            “Yes,” his voice was soft as he made the admission.

            “Then what is wrong with me moving on with someone new, too?” She questioned.  She didn’t mention that she had been semi-courting with Daylen until she kissed Nate.  She hoped the two men weren’t off somewhere squaring up against each other.  Daylen had already announced his return to Kirkwall and Hawke seemed thrilled to have him back.  She’d find some explanation to give to those at Weisshaupt.  The infant cousin being threatened by Templars was reason enough.

            “I…”   He wanted her happy, but he didn’t want to have to watch her happy with someone else.  Wasn’t that what he’d expected from her, though?  He had set the games up to court one of Bann Trevelyan’s daughters, but he could have been more subtle about it when Neria was around.  That would have been a big clue to Brenna that there was something between himself and the elven mage, but still…  “You have a point.”

            “Yes, I know,” she agreed.

            “I could make you a bottle of the Black Widow, pretty lady,” Zevran offered.  “I’m sure the teyrn and Templars aren’t the only ones who deserve a dose.”

            Neria gave a small laugh.  “I don’t want the darkspawn to actually die happy.”

            “It has wonderful interrogation properties,” Elissa wheedled.  “At least it does if we did it right.  I could have used this against Loghain’s men.  Do you really believe that druffalo shit about Grey Wardens not getting involved in politics?”

            “No, I don’t,” Neria held out her hand.  “I would like a bottle.  You could offer a bottle of it to the Champion of Kirkwall, too.  I think she might need to use it against that Templar Commander that is overseeing the Gallows.”

            “She’d probably love to use it to interrogate and Templar or two,” Zevran agreed.  “I was only in the area for a few weeks, but even I know that Meredith is a crazy ass bitch.”

            “I’ll go take it to her,” Neria took another bottle.

            “There is no need,” Elissa turned to one of the guards.  “Jarvis, please go fetch us the Champion of Kirkwall.  While you’re at it, if you spy Nathaniel Howe and Daylen Amell trying to kill them, stop them.”  When the guard nodded and left, Elissa turned back to Neria.  “He’s not just a guard; he’s our chamberlain’s apprentice.”  They were Fereldens after all; even their chamberlains had to learn to fight.

 

 

            Cammen couldn’t believe what had happened.  He’d avoided being captured by the Shem, but his beloved Elanna hadn’t.  He was now sneaking around their large camp, trying to find out where she’d been taken.  He had to grudgingly admit that the camp was impressive.  It was grander than anything his people made. 

            He had tried listening to conversations.  After all, the capture of a Dalish warrior like Elanna was sure to draw attention, but the people were more excited about their king and queen’s victory in the melee and winning over all.  He had to admit they were a formidable pair.  He’d never before seen arrows blocked by a pair of swords, while magic was dispelled by a Templar who’d never taken vows.

            Cammen had then begun asking people.  He eventually learned that Elanna had been taken, by horseback, up to the castle.  He planned to head up there while only this Doctor and his rose, obviously he was fond of this flower, were up there.

            “As I live and breathe, it’s Cammen,” Gheyna stood before him, her dwarven girlfriend beside her.  It had been eight years since he had seen her and he had to admit that she looked good.  “Sereda, I’ve mentioned my ex-boyfriend before.  This is him.  What a strange coincidence seeing him hear, especially as he isn’t supposed to be anywhere near here.  I know our clan isn’t.  I wonder if he was with Elanna.  She’s the one he cheated on me with.”

            “Wasn’t she captured by the Doctor earlier?” Sereda recalled.  “I think you’re right, darling.  What should we do with him?”

            “We could take him into custody ourselves,” Gheyna ventured.

            “I don’t want him near Trian, though,” Sereda shook her head.  “He’s impressionable.”

            “That he is,” Gheyna conceded.  “We could… Oh, look.  There is one of the king’s guards.  This should be easy to handle.  Oh, Jarvis!”

            “You know the guards by name?” Cammen turned to run, but Sereda easily tackled him.

            “Of course I do,” she put a knee in his lower back.  “Only tyrants and the uncouth don’t know the names of the guards.”

 

 

            “I see you’re out here without Neria,” Daylen stood before Nate, arms crossed.  “Now is the perfect time to talk.”

            “OK,” Nate crossed his arms and shrugged.  “Talk.”

            “You…”  Daylen sputtered.  “You knew about Neria and me; you’ve known how I’ve always felt about her.  How could you…?”

            “You knew I had feelings for her, too,” Nate pointed out.  “I was holding back, because I thought she had feelings for Fergus.”

            “Fergus Cousland?” Daylen interrupted and laughed.  “When and why would Neria get mixed up with a teyrn?”

            “That would be while you were banging my father’s lieutenant,” Nate reminded him.  “Do you remember that, you and Emely having fun oppressing these very people?  Then you managed to wheedle your way back into her life by getting yourself tainted during an expedition, just you.  Everyone else made it out of that thaig easily enough.  Now you are going to go hide behind your wealthy cousin’s skirts, so go do so.”

            “My cousin is the Champion of Kirkwall,” Daylen reminded him.  He lifted a hand, drawing on magic.

            “Stand down!”  Jarvis demanded stepping between the two, while dragging his elven prisoner with him.  “Commander Surana wanted to ensure that you two were fighting and asked me to make a detour while going to get your cousin, Warden Amell.  Why don’t you go and fetch her for me?  While you’re at it, you two men need to stay away from each other.  I don’t know what is going on with Commander Surana, but I wouldn’t put it pass her to send you both to the Deep Roads if you don’t behave.”  He waited while Daylen angrily marched to the tent where Hawke and her Warden lover were sleeping.  He turned to Nate.  “I don’t need this.  Will you two just behave?  He’s leaving for Kirkwall in the morning.”

            “Fine,” Nate nodded.  He strolled off to join Oghren and Sigrun.

 

 

            The Kirkwall party left early the next day, almost rushing to the castle in an effort to return home.  While Marian’s friends encouraged her to stay longer, she couldn’t ignore the feeling that something was wrong at home.


	100. Hello and Goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Bethany Hawke return home, just in time to say Goodbye

Jack couldn’t believe that Leandra was still holding on to life.  Orianna had brought a nurse maid that they could trust to the mansion and little Crystal was thriving.  Still, he hoped that Marian got home soon.  He’d been sent out to get breakfast, since Orianna was busy with the baby.  He hoped everyone liked porridge with nuts and barriers in it.  As he rushed back, he was aware of the two Templars following him.  He stopped and waved to them.  When they tried to act as if they were looking elsewhere, he blew them a kiss.

            He laughed as he turned the final corner to the Hawke-Amell estate.  That was when he noticed half a dozen more Templars in front of Hawke’s door.  One of them was banging on the door, demanding to be let in.  No one would head the Templars demands.  That is when the Templar began to try and kick the door in.

            “Excuse me gentlemen and lady,” Jack sauntered up to them.  “Is there a problem?”

            “We have reason to believe that Lady Leandra gave birth yesterday,” the Templar who’d been trying to break down the door announced.   “A healer was seen going in yesterday.  Then there was an elf with a babe of her own who arrived and never left.”

            “You’ve been watching the house?”  Jack gave them a cheeky grin.  “And here I’d thought it was just me you were watching.  Are the Templars recruiting from infancy now?  What would Meredith want with a baby?”

            “It’s going to the Chantry,” another Templar answered.  “Both of its parents have mage children already.  Meredith wants to keep an eye on it.  Elthina has already agreed that it should be with the other children under Chantry care.”

            “That would be the children you have taken from their mothers, because their mothers were mages,” Jack had heard about the practice.  His friend Wynne had had her own son ripped from her arms by the Templars when she gave birth.  He hoped she’d found him.  He had heard that when she and Shale had returned from Tevinter, she’d begun looking.  “It’s a barbaric practice.  You aren’t going to start taking them from the citizens of Kirkwall and you will not be touching Leandra’s baby.”  He carefully set down the porridge and pulled out his sword.  “If you want near her, you’ll have to go through me.”  He noticed the two Templars who had been following him rushing forward.

            “That’s fine by me,” the door kicker pulled out his sword and the others followed suit.

            Jack ran the door kicker through and then kicked one of the other Templars away from him.  Two more came at him and he dodged out of the way, coming up behind one and swinging his sword for a quick decapitation.  Three more charged at once.  Jack managed to dodge two of the swords, but the third one caught him in the side.  He shook off the pain as he continued to fight.

            “How hard is it to capture one man?”  One of the Templars who’d been following asked. 

            “He’s better trained than we thought,” his companion pointed out.

            Jack feinted at one of the Templars who’d been chasing him, when they moved to parry, he struck at one of those who’d been trying to force their way into Hawke’s home.  He scored his target, but another Templar managed to cut his back.  When he arched, three more swords were plunged into him.  He struck out again, only to be blocked by a shield.  Then another sword went into his ribs, puncturing a rib.  He managed to slice at two of his opponents as he went down, his sword dropping as he fell dead on the ground.

            “Should we leave him?”  One of the Templars wondered.

            “No, Elthina was insistent that if he were to die, he’d be taken to the Gallows.  He will then be chained for three days to ensure he doesn’t rise up again,” one of the Templars who’d been following him explained.

            “She thinks he’s just going to come back to life?”  One of the Templars who were after Crystal Grace found that preposterous.  “Has anyone in the history of Thedas ever come back from the dead?  Once your spirit goes into the Abyss that’s it.”

            “We’ll take him anyway,” another Templar scooped him up.

            “Jeremy and Holly, take him to Elthina,” one of the other surviving Templars ordered.  “We’ll get the baby for the Knight Commander.”

            “Yes, Ser Carin,” Jeremy picked up the body, with Holly’s help and the carried it away.

            Carin turned back to the door and yelled through it.  “Your friend is dead now.  Just let us have the baby and let us have the …”  Her words were cut off by a whine and her eyes widened as a large blue box appeared nearby.

            The doors opened and occupants spilled out.  Among them was, notably, the Champion of Kirkwall; the sister of the very child they were attempting to take.  “What’s going on here?”

            “We’re here to take Lady Leandra’s baby to the Chantry orphanage,” Ser Carin lifted her chin defiantly.  “This has been ordered by Knight Commander Meredith and sanctioned by Grand Cleric Elthina.  They have reason to believe the baby will turn out to be a mage.”

            “It’s a good thing we dropped Curly, Junior, and Lyrium Licker off already,” Varric cocked Bianca.  I wouldn’t want them to have to see what’s about to happen.”

            Hawke cast a Gravity Pull, causing the Templars to fall in a puddle in the middle of the road.  “If you tell me what is going on now, and leave peacefully, I’ll let you live.”

            “They killed Jack!” Merrill proclaimed.  “That’s whose body they were carrying away.  We can’t let them live.”  She lifted her hands and cast Wounds of the Past.

            “Blood Mage!”  Carin screamed and attempted to cast a mana suppression, but Merrill was using Carin’s blood now to boost her energy.

            “Stay away from my kitten!”  Isabela surged forward, daggers flashing.   She cut down one of the surviving Templars, as Varric and Bianca put bolts into two more.

            “Wait!  What are you doing?”  Sebastian screamed in horror as he stepped out of the TARDIS.  “You can’t kill Templars.”

            “Why did you come and get the rest of us?” Rose put an arrow in another Templar, as Daylen drowned him at the same time.  “I don’t stand for kidnapping.”

            Marian finished off the last one with a fire ball.

            “Why don’t I take care of these bodies for you,” the Doctor offered.  He would have liked a peaceful way out of the mess, but at this point all he could do was protect his friends.  Meredith had already lowered herself to kidnapping.  “While I do that, Marian you should check on your mother and the baby.  Sebastian, you should probably go save Jack from Meredith and Elthina.”

            “What?  If he’s dead then he’s dead,” Sebastian protested, although a tear escaped his eye.  “I’m not going to betray Elthina.”

            “I’ll see what I can do,” Anders promised.  “The Mage Underground should find out where he’s been taken and we’ll free him.”

            “Good,” the Doctor nodded.  “I’d hate to think of what Meredith has planned.  I’ll send Bethany to help.  I think she is needed now.”

            “Won’t that cause more questions?” Varric wondered.

            “No one in Kirkwall has ever seen her,” the Doctor shrugged.  “Claim she is another cousin.  You can call her Brittany or something.”  He and Rose disappeared back into the TARDIS and the box vanished from sight.

 

            Marian unlocked the door to her estate and rushed in.  “Mother!”

            “Oh thank goodness it’s you, mistress,” Bohdan greeted her.  “Those Templars were determined to break their way into here.  They were after Crystal.”

            “Who?”  Marian didn’t know anyone by that name.

            “Come see,” Bohdan led her to her mother’s room.  Leandra lay on the bed, her breath shallow and her eyes closed.  Beside her was a cradle with a sleeping infant in it.  “Your younger sister, mistress.  Lady Leandra named her Crystal Grace after the flower.”

            Marian quietly crept into the room, trying not to disturb anyone.

            Leandra’s eyes opened and she smiled softly.  “Oh, there you are.  I’ve been waiting for you.”  She slowly sat up and reached down to gather her sleeping baby from her cradle.  “I think she tried to wait until you were home, too.  I was in labor for more than a day and a half and then they had to cut me open to get her out.  I’ve lost… a lot of blood.”  Her voice was soft.

            “Save your strength mother,” Marian knelt beside her.  “I’m here to take care of you now.”

            “I know, my dearest,” her mother touched her cheek.  “I should have been the one to take care of you, but once I lost your father I let you take charge.  I don’t think I saw how much you still needed me.  Carver was always so demanding, but you… you have always been the strong one.”

            “I can still be the strong one,” Marian didn’t like how pale her mother was or how tired she looked.

            Leandra laughed softly.  “I’m sorry that I need you to be still.”  She turned to Anders.  “Promise me that you will always stand beside Marian.  She needs you so much, she needs you to help be her backbone and to catch her when she tries to do too much.  Don’t make her lead this family alone.”

            “Why don’t I make sure that you are still around to help lead this family,” Anders quickly moved to her other side and sent out his healing magic.  He frowned deeply and he glanced at Marian, eyes concerned.

            “I’m on borrowed time,” Leandra shook her head.  “I think I was already granted more time than I was supposed to have.   Malcom is tired of waiting for me to join him at the Maker’s side.  I wouldn’t have had my Crystal Grace if the time wasn’t granted to me, though.  She’s a miracle and I need you to care for her for me.  I can’t be there for her, I need you to be.  She’s not safe.  Meredith is after her and I don’t trust her father’s family.”  She kissed the baby’s forehead.  “Oh, my little flower, I wish I could have seen you grow.”

            “Mother, no, don’t talk like that,” Marian protested.  She couldn’t lose her mother, she needed her still.  She needed her so much.”

            “Mother!”  Another woman rushed into the room.

            “Bethany?”  Leandra smiled.  “Are you here to take me to the Maker’s side?”

            “I’m here to help protect my sisters,” Bethany answered.  “I… I had hoped to return to you before this.”

            “But…”  Leandra shook her head.  “Did Malcom send you to me?  Thank you.”  She held out the baby towards Marian.  “Take her for me.  There is no safer place for her than with you.  I know you’ll love her as I love both of you… and you, my sunshine,” she smiled at Bethany.  “I love you all so much.  I… Malcom?”  She was looking pass Bethany’s shoulders.  “Look, our little girl’s back.  She’s going to help take care of my baby.  I’ll miss them… almost as much as I missed you.”  With that she closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.

            “No!”  Marian cried.  “Please, mommy, no.”

            “Mamma?”  Bethany rushed to Leandra’s side.  “But I just came home, mamma.”

            As if sensing the great loss she was experiencing, Crystal began to cry as well.  Anders took the baby and began rocking her.  He put a gentle hand on Marian’s back.  “She died before you got here.  Her heart had stopped; I could feel it when I tried to heal her.  I don’t know how she was still here.”

            “She was holding on for you, mistress,” Bohdan was sure of it.

            Marian just shook her head and then laid it on her mother’s bosom as she continued to cry.  She was brought back when Crystal began to cry again.  She gently took the infant from Anders and looked down at the beautiful face.  “I’m going to take care of you, OK?”

            The baby’s crying lessened and the two sisters gazed at each other as their tears intermingled.


	101. Varric's Logic vs. Fen'Harel's Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna meets Varric and gets some good advice.

Varric rubbed wood varnish into Bianca with soft gentle strokes as he eyed the new prisoner.  Elanna sat behind an invisible force field in a comfortable looking room.  There were books, painting material, a pan flute, and plenty of other things in the room to keep her entertained.  They only things that had been taken from her were her bow and the time traveling device she’d stolen from Jack.  “Shouldn’t she be confined better and chained up somewhere?”

            “No,” the Doctor stood behind him and shook his head.  “Are you comfortable in there, my lady?”

            “I’m not a shem lady,” she sat on the incredibly soft mattress of the king sized bed in the room and folded her arms.

            “Oh, come on,” the Doctor gave a handsome, charming smile.  “You married a man who was worshipped as a god.  Your title should at least be ‘my lady’.  If you need anything more, just let us know.”

            “How about my freedom?” She countered.

            “After I stop Solas, we’ll talk about it,” he promised.  “Where is he now?”

            “I don’t know,” she admitted.  “He slept for thousands of years and should be waking up within the next year.  I don’t know exactly when or where yet.”  Elanna’s voice grew quieter.  “He never told me.”

            The Doctor nodded and changed the subject.  “Why did you join him?”

            Elanna’s chin lifted defiantly.  “I love him and he will restore our people to their former glory.”

            “When did you meet?”  This question was from Varric.  “You look familiar.  You were with the Inquisition, weren’t you?”

            “I joined after surviving the slaughter of my people at Wycombe,” she admitted.  “It was in Skyhold that I first met my beloved.  I had hoped that the Inquisition could at least bring my people justice, but they didn’t.”

            “And when you stole a time travelling device, you decided to help Solas instead of your own clan?”  Varric was surprised.  “Most Dalish he knew would have tried to save their family.”

            “I…” She trailed off and then turned away, refusing to speak again.


	102. Sorcery of an Egregious Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes back to life in Meredith's dungeon.

Jack returned to life with a deep gasp.  Memory returned as his heart began beating.  The Templars had been trying to force their way into the Hawke estate to kidnap little Crystal.  He jerked up, only to realize that he was chained to a wall.  “I hope these chains are there for some fun kinks.”

            “Is that supposed to be amusing?”  Meredith stood over him.  “Tell me what you are.  Are you a blood mage or an abomination as Grand Enchanter Elthina suspects?”

            “I did have an ex-boyfriend call me an abomination once,” Jack let a lascivious smile spread across his face.  “That was all bedroom talk, though.  He liked it when I…”

            “Enough!  I know you are secretly a mage, mage,” she made the second mage sound like a creature that made snakes seem virtuous.  “You are an apostate one way or another and shall be dealt as one.  Now where the rest of my Templars are and what did you do with them?”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he really didn’t, but he hoped it meant that help had come after he’d died.  “Where’s the baby?”

            “She’s with her sister,” Meredith practically spat the words.  “My men disappeared and Marian was suddenly in town.  I know she’s a mage, but she can’t just make bodies disappear.  Your powers seem unlike any I’ve encountered, though.  You could have done it.  What did you do with them?”

            “How could I have done anything?” Jack knew Meredith was unhinged, but had never realized she’d gone batshit crazy.  “I was unconscious and taken prisoner.”

            “You were dead!”  Meredith screamed at him.  “My Templars could sense no life within you.  Yet here you are again.  This is sorcery of the most egregious level!  You will tell me all of your secrets by the time I’m done with you.”

            “You wouldn’t believe half my secrets,” Jack countered.  “I have seen and done things you couldn’t even imagine and only half of those were in bed.  I’ll show you some if you’d like, but then I insist on going.”

            “You’ll tell me all,” She stepped out of the cell and looked at the two guards protecting the cell.  “Get the prisoner ready for the Rite of Tranquility.  “I’ll tell Elthina.”

 

 

            Cullen stared at the bottle of lyrium before him.  Since his time in Highever, he craved the blue liquid less.  It was then that he realized his bottles were bigger than they used to be.  When had the doses gotten bigger?  He realized he’d need to begin to mix his own; he hadn’t felt any increase in his powers; so raising dosages had no advantage and could likely bring on dire side effects more quickly. 

            “Knight Captain, I need to speak with you privately,” Carver stood in the doorway to Cullen’s room.

            “Do you need advice on how you could have done better in the joust and melee in Highever?” Cullen would be happy to give the younger Templar advice and perhaps over see his training; he had brought no glory to Kirkwall that was for sure.

            “No… well, if you have time later,” Carver at least consoled himself that Marian and Anders had ranked low in the games as well.  Cullen and Sebastian had ended up in the top five, however.  “This has to do with Jack Harkness.”

            “Look, I like Jack,” Cullen began.  “But he is just going to break your heart.  I don’t know if he believes in monogamy and he has a wondering eye.  I don’t think there is a race in Thedas, or even a single person, he isn’t attracted to.  He’s hit on me and he got over Sebastian faster than Sebastian did.  I think… Sebastian isn’t as over Jack as he claims to be.  I’m also pretty sure he and Sister Nightingale… were together… while she was in Kirkwall.”

            “Marian’s sure of that, too,” Carver agreed.  “She mentioned it while she was trying to get the Queen of Ferelden to tell her why she and Sister Nightingale had a falling out.”

            “There you go, don’t get involved with him,” Cullen advised. 

            “That isn’t the problem,” Carver didn’t know why Cullen thought Jack was his type.  OK.  Jack was handsome and charming, and if he was ever going to go that way… no, he wasn’t going to.  Besides, the handsome and charming man was in trouble.  “Meredith has him in the dungeons and I have just heard that she is sure he is a mage and is going to put him through the Rite of Tranquility.”

            “He isn’t a mage, though,” Cullen objected.  “Why would she put someone who is not a mage through the Rite of Tranquility?  This is ridiculous.  I will speak to her personally.”

            “Good, you might want to make it quick,” Carver warned.  “The Rite is already being set up.  Speak with…”

            “There you are,” another soldier walked in.  “I’m sorry to interrupt, but there is a message for Ser Carver from his sister that he might want to see immediately.  I… well; the messenger who delivered this knew some of the details.  I’m sorry.”  He walked back out.

            “What is it?” Cullen watched Carver open the letter.

            Carver slumped against the wall and then slid gracelessly down the wall.  “My mother gave birth to a baby girl while we were in Highever.  She died from complications from the delivery shortly after.  Her… funeral is tomorrow.  I…”  He pulled his legs into his chest, bowed his head, and wept.  He didn’t care that his commanding officer watched him.

            Cullen remembered receiving news that his own parents hadn’t made it out of Honnleath.  While he’d blessed the Maker for saving his siblings, he too had mourned.  Boys needed their mothers, no matter how old they became.  “I’ll see you next week, Templar.  Go home and see to this.”

            “Thank you,” Carver pulled himself up and saluted.  Then went to be with his family.

            Cullen headed to the Chantry.

 

 

            “He isn’t an abomination,” Cullen couldn’t believe he was arguing with the Grand Cleric.  “He isn’t even a mage.”

            “I know what I’ve seen,” Elthina’s voice was firm.  “That man has been hiding strange powers and is obviously guilty of Blood Magic.  How else does he seem to die and then come back?”

            “He obviously isn’t dying,” Cullen countered.  “With all of the ruckus that takes place on the streets of Kirkwall it’s no wonder that the healers are tired and over extended.  A few have made mistakes and declared Jack dead when he obviously wasn’t.”

            “I don’t like that you question me,” Elthina bristled.  “He also managed to lure some of the faithful to his bed; he must be using magic to do so.”

            “He’s also lured the unfaithful to his bed,” Cullen pointed out.  “That isn’t necessarily blood magic, nor does it mean he’s some type of desire demon.”  Although he had to admit that Jack Harkness likely had a better track record than any desire demon.

            “My mind is made up,” Elthina insisted.  “I support Meredith in this, and she supports me.  I suggest you follow our lead.”  She walked away.

            Cullen knew that he should follow the lead of his leaders, but the Doctor’s speech about doing the right thing being more important than winning stayed in his mind.


	103. Unmark That Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke meets Tallis. She doesn't go to Chateau Haine, because she has a baby to take care of and her sister has a Doctor on speed dial.

Marian was adjusting to the changes in her life.  She carried Crystal in one arm; the baby was swaddled and comfortable, as she shopped.  Her friends were still around her.

            “Curly wants to meet with us at the Hanged Man tonight,” Varric informed her.  “He has news about Jack.”

            “Jack is dead, I saw him,” Merrill insisted.

            “He isn’t Daisy, both Curly and Junior have confirmed that he’s still alive,” Varric pointed out.  “I would say we mount a rescue, but Meredith is likely looking for a time when Hawkling isn’t guarded well to try for her again.  We would have to make a small team of only a handful of us, perhaps four, while the others continue to protect her.”

            “Let’s hear what Cullen has to say first,” Marian advised.  She had promised her mother she’d protect Crystal and that is what she’d do.

            “I have another contact I need you to meet with first,” Varric was hesitant.  “It has to do with you hanging out with nobles.  If anyone is going to help you keep Meredith away from Hawkling, it’s the nobles.”

            “Fine, but if we get attacked while I have Crystal with me, you’re going to be sorry,” she warned.  “I’ll tell Bodhan and Sandal and I won’t protect you from them when they come after you.”

            “I’ll take you to the contact, it’ll be fine,” Varric assured her.  “It’s not a trap.”

            “It’s always a trap,” she countered.

            “She’s right, you know,” Anders agreed.  “Here, let me take our little darling,” he gently took the baby from Marian and snuggled her up against his shoulder.  “I just have to worry about my barriers and healing you if it’s a trap.  She’s safest with me.”

            Marian nodded.  “All right, let’s go.”

            “What?”  Fenris growled from behind them.  “We’re walking into a trap?  We have the baby with us.”

            “We always have the baby with us,” Isabela reminded him.  “Do you know what it’s like to try and hook up with someone when a baby is around to remind them of possible consequences?”

            “I thought you were with Merrill?”  Fenris’ voice grew even deeper.  “You aren’t dallying with strange men behind her back are you?”

            “Fenris,” Isabela grinned at him.  “Merrill will be so pleased to know that you care so much about her.  I do sometimes like to bring a sweet thing home to keep things interesting, but Merrill is usually there, too.  That is when she isn’t taking care of business.  It is amazing how many people that innocent exterior of hers fools.  No one suspects that she is the Yellow Daisy.”

            “Daisy does well in her side business,” Varric agreed as he led them to the meet.  He’d never told anyone that he was secretly helping her. 

 

 

            Hawke looked back at her friends, nervously, as they approached the place of the meeting.  It was growing dark and she needed to get Crystal back to her wet nurse soon.  As they descended a flight of stairs she looked around.  She rarely saw any of the streets in Kirkwall so deserted.  “And of course, there’s no one.”

            Varric threw up his hands.  “All I know is it had something to do with you and nobles.  Edge is usually very reliable.”

            “I’m sure someone who uses the moniker Edge is sole of caution and reliability,” Ander’s voice was falsetto.

            “That’s what you get for listening to someone named Edge,” Isabela agreed.  “If my Merrill was here, she’d suggest that maybe he got lost and claim that she did all the time.  It’s not true, though.  That’s just an act she puts on to confuse the Templars.”

            “It feels like an ambush,” Marian moved to stand in front of Anders and her infant sister.

            “Why?” Varric challenged.  “It’s not always an ambush.”

            As if just to prove him wrong, three men with knives jumped off nearby roof tops.  Archers appeared as more people, with knives, leapt from rooves.  Soon the group was surrounded.

            “All right,” Varric’s voice was weary.  “Maybe sometimes it’s an ambush.”

            A blonde man with two large daggers strapped to his back approached them.  “And there’s the Champion of Kirkwall.  You die today.”

            “The Champion of Kirkwall?” Marian looked around.  “Where?”

            A dagger few through the air and buried itself in the man’s shoulder.  He grunted in pain, and then stood looking down at the dagger’s hilt.  A red headed elf appeared and did some highly unnecessary acrobatics before knifing one of the archers.  She moved his bow so his arrow released, hitting one of his companions.  Then she used him as a human shield. 

            As the newcomer continued to fight, Marian yawned.  “Are you trying to give Crystal a bed time show?  She never sleeps before her evening feeding, so this is highly gratuitous.

            “Should we help her?” Bethany wondered.

            Marian shrugged.  “Do you feel like it?”

            “I’m kind of enjoying the show,” Bethany came back.  “If I were judging her in a sporting event, I’d give her a seven out of ten.”

            “She’s worth at least an eight,” Marian protested. 

            “What do you think, Crys?” Bethany addressed their sister.  The baby yawned and Anders snuggled her closer.   “A six it is.”

            “Oh let’s help her,” Fenris pulled out his sword and charged their attackers.

            “Fine,” Marian used telekinesis to blast three of the remaining assailants off their feet, while Bethany hit them with a cone of cold.  Varric cocked Bianca and took out two more attackers.  Soon their opponents all lay dead.

            The redheaded elf began investigating the bodies.  “Sloppy.  You’d think the Crows would be better at this.  They’ve been doing it for ages.”

            “Were these Crows a gift from you?” Marian questioned.  “That’s generous.”

            “Oh I didn’t arrange this, but it’s no coincidence I’m here,” the newcomer confessed.  “My name is Tallis and I’ve been looking for you.”

            “Looking for me?” Marian repeated.

            “Too bad, she’s already taken,” Anders spoke up.

            “Looking for the woman who has an invitation to Chateau Haine, to be specific,” Tallis clarified.

            “That’s what Edge was on about,” Varric realized.  “You remember.  Duke Prospero, the one that fawned all over you at the Champion of Kirkwall banquet.  He talked about a hunt.”

            “I doubt I’d go to such a thing,” Marian guffawed.  “Not only are Orlesians boring, but I have a baby to take care of.  I’m not taking her hunting and I’m not leaving the city without her.”

            “I was hoping you’d reconsider,” Tallis admitted.  “The duke is a delightful host… or so I hear.”

            “Let me guess; this isn’t just a social call?”  Marian eyed her warily.

            “I need to relieve him of something he has no right to possess and I can’t do it alone,” the elf explained.

            “You want to rob him?  You can take Isabela if you’d like, but I have better things to do,” Marian shook her head.

            “Stealing from Orlesians is never wrong,” Varric pointed out.  “Or so I’ve been told.”

            “OK, you can have Varric too,” Marian concede.

            “This isn’t how I was planning to ask you this,” Tallis’ eyes were pleading.  “I was picturing an introduction with… less blood.”

            “Welcome to Kirkwall,” Marian giggled.

            “We have t-shirts,” Anders added.

            “Now, why do you think I steal things just because people ask me to,” Marian was becoming offended.

            “Well, I would,” Isabela admitted.

            “That’s why you were already volunteered,” Bethany pointed out.

            “Uhh…” Varric scratched his head.  “I may have talked you up a bit.  Maybe more than once.”

            “Wonderful,” Marian rolled her eyes.

            “What?”  Varric spread his arms.  “You’d rather I told everyone you’re a mage?”

            “All I’ve heard is you get things done,” Tallis was still desperate.  “I’m hoping that’s true.”

            “I have a crazy Knight Commander after my baby,” Marian informed her.  “One of my friends is going to be put through the Rite of Tranquility, and he isn’t even a mage, and my sister has only recently admitted that she isn’t dead.  I’m swamped.”

            “If you need to get into the chateau so badly, I have a friend who can arrange it,” Bethany spoke up.  She pulled a strange device from her robe and pushed buttons on it.  Then she began to speak to someone who wasn’t there.

            “Is that like one of the sending crystals I’ve heard about?”  Tallis wondered.  “Like the ones they have in Tevinter.”

            “This one’s from the land of TARDIS,” Bethany explained.  “Yes, Doctor, I have a woman in front of me named Tallis.  She needs to get into a hunt at Chateau Haine.”  She was silent for a few minutes.  “Turgid Teagan: the Bann of Banging?  She wouldn’t have to sleep with him, would she?  I don’t think she wants dragon pox and he likely has it.”  She noticed Isabela grow pale, but said nothing.  “Isolde?  She’ll be there as well?  She won’t be wondering who Tallis is the entire time, will she?”

            “Who is Teagan?”  Tallis wondered.

            “He’s the Arl of Redcliffe,” Marian answered.  She was curious as to what sort of conversation Bethany was having.  She had also noticed Isabela grow pale.  “Anders, I think Isabela may need a checkup at your clinic.”

            “She’d better not have passed anything on to Merrill,” he didn’t want to have to heal the timid little blood mage.

            “Sister Nightingale?”  Bethany spoke again.  “What is she doing there?  It has something to do with the Divine.  I’ll see if we can get her to find out what the Left Hand of the Divine is doing there.  Yes, I agree that she and Elissa need to make up.”  She was silent again for a few minutes.  “Oh… perfect.  Yes, I do have it on me.  How did you know… never mind, of course you knew.  I’ll take care of it.”  She turned to Tallis.  “I have a deal with you.  That was the Doctor.  He… well, let’s just say he knows things and can get things done.  We’ll get you into Chateau Haine in exchange for you speaking to Leliana while there.  She also goes by Sister Nightingale.”

            “I don’t want to involve the Chantry,” Tallis became very nervous.

            Bethany put the strange device to her ear and listened.  “Oh, really?”  She glanced at Tallis.  “What are you after?”

            “A gem,” the answer was a bit too quick.  “It is the Gem of Many.  The count has no right to it and I must get it from him.”

            “That’s just what you said she’d say, Doctor,” Bethany spoke into the device.  She paused yet again.  “Yes, I do have it on me, just as you said to do.  It’s right here,” she pulled a list out of her long robes.  The others could now hear a voice come through the device, but not make out what it was saying.  “Why didn’t she just say so?  I’ll take care of this.  Give my love to Varric.  She put the device back in her robes.”

            “I’m right here,” Varric pointed out.  “Love?”

            Bethany shook her head.  “I didn’t mean you… exactly.  Tallis, would you like to tell us the truth?  You have some gem on you that you were going to give to Marian and claim that it was the Gem of Many.  Yet this is what you were after,” she pulled out a yellowed scroll and held it up.  Then she opened it and showed a list of names.

            Tallis gazed at the list.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  There is no way that is… I mean…”

            “You’re Ben Hassrath.  The Doctor switched the list of contacts with one that is hundreds of years old months ago,” Bethany explained.  “Don’t worry, it doesn’t look old; but no one on there is around any longer.”

            “You’re Qunari?” Marian was shocked.

            “I don’t see any horns,” Isabela observed.  “Or are you hiding them somewhere else?”

            “There are many elves who are part of the Qun,” Fenris grumbled.  “It is a better life than being a slave in Tevinter.  They don’t lie about their allegiance or nationality, though.  I don’t like being lied to.”

            “Neither do I,” Marian agreed.

            “Don’t worry,” Bethany handed the list over.  “It isn’t like Empress Celene has time to do anything with a list anyway.  She has her own problems developing.  Orlais is heading for a civil war.  They’re their own worst enemy right now.  He suggests you find a nice cabin somewhere away from the Dales and retire.”

            “Should we just go home now?” Marian wondered.

            Crystal began to fuss.  Anders rocked her, shushing her.  “The babies getting hungry and I don’t think we need to spend longer with someone who was trying to just use us for an invitation and then lie to us about why we’re there.  Besides, a wyvern hunt is no place for a baby and we have a friend to save from Meredith.

            “Cullen will be waiting for us at the Hanged Man soon,” Marian recalled.  “Varric, could you and Fenris keep him entertained while we get Crystal back to her wet nurse.”

            “I’ll see you there,” Varric agreed.


	104. Fire Rod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen thought he was too late to save Jack from being made Tranquil.

Cullen recalled the tragic events that had taken place that day as he waited for Marian.  He looked up from his drink as Varric approached him, Hawke wasn’t there.  It didn’t matter, they were too late.

            “What’s going on, Curly?”  Varric signaled to the barmaid.

            “I was too late,” he took another drink.

            “Is Jack truly dead?” Varric wondered.  There’d been so many close calls that perhaps Face’s time was finally up.

            “Worse,” Cullen set the tankard before him down and stared into it.

            “So when are we going to save Jack?”  Anders joined them. 

            “Is Jack all right?” Marian sat down beside them.  She’d left her sisters at home as she came to discuss the rescue mission.

            “I’m not sure if Meredith had realized that I planned to act or not, but… I was too late,” Cullen admitted.  “I had ordered my men to wait, expressing that I didn’t believe Jack to even be a mage.  When I went to check on him before breakfast this morning, there was already a brand on his forehead.  Meredith had Ser Dustin and Ser Jonathan put him through the Rite during the middle of the night.  Those two would follow her orders without question if she told them to kill their own mothers and then jump into the Abyss.”

            “We can’t just leave him there,” Marian couldn’t stand the thought of a friend of hers trapped in the circle with no will of their own.

            “Karl betrayed me after being put through the Rite,” Anders reminded her.

            “Meredith is probably forcing him to pleasure her right now,” Varric responded.  “I can see poor Face being all monotone ‘here is the rod you requested, tell me if you like it’.”

            Cullen gave a little smile.  He could now see it himself.  “I’ll see how far gone he is and if there is anything more I can do.  I’m so sorry.”

            “Check on him, Curly,” Varric pleaded.  “Then let us know if we should bring him home.

 

 

            When Cullen found Jack on his return to the Gallows, the man was not in the dingy barrack room where the other Tranquils slept.  He approached Tranquil Bob and Maddox as they moved a piece of Templar armor between them.

            “We could add runes here and here,” Maddox pointed.  “It would help keep them safe from blood magic.”

            “I do not see how that would work,” Tranquil Bob disagreed.  “We shall test it on one of the recruits.  That will let us know.”

            Cullen had never consider that a lack of emotions would mean that the tranquil mages would be more willing to test things on unsuspecting Templars, but now he was growing worried.  “I apologize for interrupting you, gentleman, but I’m looking for a man who has recently went through the Rite of Tranquility.  Have you seen Jack?”

            “Captain Jack?” Bob clarified.  “Yes, he is very handsome.  It is regrettable that the brand was put on him as it marred his perfect features.  He says he can pull off the look, though.”

            That didn’t sound like a mage who’d been made tranquil.  “Do you know where he is now?”  Cullen prompted.

            “He was in here, but then left with two Templars,” Maddox informed him.

            Perhaps Meredith had been planning to use him to satisfy some prurient urges, Cullen feared.  “Who took him?”

            “It was Ser Cassie and Ser Gary.  They came in and asked about a fire rod,” Tranquil Bob explained.  “Jack told them that he’d be happy to share his rod with them anytime and if they were to take him somewhere private, he would demonstrate what it could do for them.”

            “You said he had the Brand of the Tranquil on his forehead, right?”  Cullen clarified.

            “Yes, he has gone through the Rite,” Maddox confirmed.

            He sounded like the same Jack to Cullen.  “I’ll go find him.” 

 

 

            After asking around for half an hour, Cullen was directed to a small alcove off of one of the chapels in the Gallows.  He could hear heavy breathing and moved a curtain to find three naked figures.  “Sweet Andraste!”

            “Captain!”  Gary stood and grabbed his pants.  He tried to salute as he yanked them on and fell over.  “I was just…”

            “He liked my rod,” Jack winked at Gary.  His voice hadn’t changed since he went through the ritual, he didn’t have the monotone of a Tranquil Mage.

            Cassie quickly pulled her tunic on.  “We were just… discussing philosophy with this tranquil.”

            “Philosophy, huh?”  Cullen glanced at Jack.

            “Well, Socrates was less enthusiastic than either of your Templars, Captain,” Jack smirked.  “But they are sure that they have ‘know thyself’ covered.”

            “Who’s Socrates?”  Cullen didn’t remember a Ser Socrates among his Templars, he wondered if the person was a mage.

            “Never mind,” Jack lazily stretched and then began to dress.  “Is Commander Cray Cray demanding my attention to enchant something for her?  I wonder how long it will be before she believes me that I can’t.  I, myself, am enchanting, but I’m not her fairy godfather.”

            “I…”  Cullen glanced at Gary and Cassie.  “I need to speak with you in private.”  He glanced at his underlings.  “Where are you two supposed to be right now?”

            “We’re off duty, ser?” Gary shrugged.

            Cassie was a little more circumspect.  “We were just going to go to the chapel and pray.”  She grabbed Gary’s arm and hulled him away.

            “I’ve been trying to rescue you,” Cullen admitted.  “Anders plans to spring you tonight.  I came to ascertain whether you were trustworthy or would betray the mage underground, as many Tranquil Mages would.”

            “Despite the interesting choice of scars that Meredith thought I’d look better with, I have no desire to stay here,” Jack’s voice was non-chalant.  “They had me staring at that candle for hours as they chanted around me.  It was creepy.  Then some woman decided to brand me.  They dared to hurt my face; I’m not staying around for them to do worse.  Also, do you know anyone who can remove this?”

            “Are you even tranquil?” Cullen cocked his head.

            “I’m always amicable,” Jack grinned.  “Except when I have to be fierce.  Get me out of here before they catch on and have me staring at candles again.”  He didn't have time to explain that he didn't go to the Fade when he dreamed, so he could not be cut off from it.

            “For one thing, you might want to keep things…”  Cullen coughed.  “In your pants until you’re out of here.”


	105. Secrets and Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders asks Marian Hawke for a favor.

Anders watched as Marian gently rocked Crystal and sang.  Her voice was passable, but he wasn’t sure that she was getting all of the words right.

_You know Andraste's old mabari._

_He don't show up in the Chant._

_And if you ask those holy sisters,_

_Well, they'll say Andraste can't_

_Have had some big old smelly wardog._

_But all Ferelden knows it right:_

_Our sweet Lady needed someone_

_Who would warm her feet at night._

_And there's Andraste's mabari_

_By the Holy Prophet's side._

_In the fight against Tevinter,_

_That dog would never hide._

_They say the Maker sent him special,_

_Always loyal, without pride,_

_So he could be the sworn companion_

_Of the Maker's Holy Bride._

_Oh, that dog, he guards Andraste_

_Without arrogance or fear,_

_Only asking of his mistress_

_Just a scratch behind the ears._

_But then old Maf'rath gets to plotting,_

_Tries to lure that dog away._

_But even as they trap the Prophet,_

_Her mabari never strays._

_And there's Andraste's mabari_

_By the Holy Prophet's side._

_In the fight against Tevinter,_

_That dog would never hide._

_They say the Maker sent him special,_

_Always loyal, without pride,_

_So he could be the sworn companion_

_Of the Maker's Holy Bride._

_Oh they thought the wounds had killed him,_

_But then he limped out toward the fire._

_And Hessarian, he shed a tear,_

_As that dog laid on the pyre._

_And there's Andraste's mabari_

_By the Holy Prophet's side._

_In the fight against Tevinter,_

_That dog would never hide._

_They say the Maker sent him special,_

_Always loyal, without pride,_

_So he could be the sworn companion_

_Of the Maker's Holy Bride._

_Yes that mabari's the companion_

_Of the Maker's Holy Bride._

 

            “She’s asleep,” Marian looked down at the baby.  “I can’t believe that Comte De Launcet and Babbett tried to come and see her today.”

            “Are they still trying to take her away from us?” Anders looked down at the sleeping infant.  She felt more like his daughter than a sister-in-law or even his girlfriend’s sister.  Marian was pointing out that they still weren’t married more and more frequently.

            “They can try all they want,” Marian’s voice was fierce.  “They aren’t getting her.  Bethany scared them away today.  She pretended to be her own ghost and conveyed some pretty frightening messages from mother.  Are you going to rescue Jack tonight?  Cullen said that he will be in more danger if you leave him.  It sounded as if Meredith would put him through the Rite of Tranquility again.”

            “Why would she do it twice?” Anders hadn’t realized that Meredith was so crazy that she would put mages through the Rite of Tranquility multiple times in some insane move to ensure that the Rite was never undone.  “I’ll see to it tonight, my dearest.  In the meantime, I’m going to be trying something and I’d like you to be part of it.  We’ve both been wrong.”

            “About what?” Marian didn’t like being told she was wrong.  “What in Thedas could both of us ever be wrong about?”

            “What happened with Justice was unnatural,” Anders continued.  “It should never have happened.”

            “I won’t disagree about that,” Marian agreed.  She’d seen Anders becoming more and more solitary over the last week.  There were times when he would become strangely quiet, almost as if he were discussing something with the demon within and once she thought she saw his eyes blaze blue.  Yet when she’d gone to him, his eyes were there normal brown again.  “Is there some way to undue the merging?”

            “I’ve spent the last three years researching the methods of different Tevinter magisters,” he reminded her.  “They’re the only ones who have ever sought to reverse spirit possessions, not just behead the victims.  I believe I have a formula that can separate Justice and me.  Without killing either.”

            “I’m OK with killing Justice,” Marian admitted.

            “Don’t say that,” Anders protested.  “Justice is fond of you.  Perhaps more fond than I’d like.  There are times…”  He trailed off, not saying more.

            Marian began to wonder if she and Anders were still alone when they were enjoying the physical aspects of their relationship.  She had a slightly bigger concern at the moment, like the man she loved taking mysterious potions.  “Is it dangerous?”

            “There are always dangers with magic,” he admitted.  “But I believe this will be worth the cost.”

            “I want you to be careful, but I agree that we need to get you separated, darling,” she might breathe easier knowing Anders was safe from Justice, even if she was attracted to his dark side.

            “I knew you’d stand behind me in this, even if…” Anders looked a bit guilty.

            Marian didn’t like the sound of his voice or the look on his face.  “What?”

            “Nothing,” he still looked too guilty for her liking.  “I’ve gathered most of what I need, but there are some… outlandish ingredients I was hoping you’d help me collect.  A powder Tevinters call ‘sela petrae’ and a small amount of drakestone.”

            “Is it just a potion?”  Marian had just never heard of a potion that could separate a mage and spirit.  If there were, a Tevinter magister could become insanely wealthy selling it to southern Thedas.  “Is there anything more to this ritual?”

            “No, no ritual,” Anders answered a little too quickly for her liking.  “Just mix the ingredients up and… boom.  Justice and I are free.”

            “Where would we find sela petrae?”  She’d never used such an item in any of her own potions.

            “It’s a crystal that forms from concentrated manure and urine,” Anders made it sound as if going after the substance wouldn’t be incredibly gross.

            “Ew…”  Marian’s nose crinkled.  “Why don’t we just buy it from somewhere?  Have you forgotten that I’m rich?”

            “It’s not used by mages here.  There’s no reason for merchants to stock it,” Anders explained.  “I suggest we search the sewers.  There’s an entrance not far from my clinic in Darktown.”

            Marian looked down at the sleeping baby.  “Did you hear that Crystal?  Daddy wants us to go poking around the sewers.  I think he’s changed one too many of your diapers if that doesn’t even phase him.  He doesn’t think Uncle Varric can just get the ingredients for us.”

            “Varric?” Anders repeated.

            “He has an entire operation, with stores already set up, under Darktown,” Marian reminded him.  He does a lucrative business with the gangs and smugglers who operate under Darktown.  I’ll talk to him tonight, while we break Jack out of the Gallows.  I’m sure he’ll have everything for you within the week.”


	106. Discovering the Right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a prisoner escape from the Gallows

“You put me through the Rite of Tranquility, obviously it either worked or I was no mage to begin with,” Jack slouched against a wall as Meredith fumed in front of him.

            “Even if you were not a mage, it should have splintered you from the Fade,” Meredith countered.  “You would be pliant by now, not arguing with me and winking at passing mages and Templars.  I think Orisino has developed a crush on you!”

            “Of course he has,” Jack shrugged.  “The young man can’t help how his heart and hormones feel.”

            “Young man?  He could be your father,” Meredith pointed out.

            “You’re just jealous,” Jack shrugged.  “I don’t know what happened to break you two kids up, but I’m sure if you tried you could make up.”

            “To…”  Meredith would never admit her attraction to Orsino out loud.  “That is neither here nor there.  It is obvious that someone managed to undo the Rite of Tranquility and I will put you back through it.  You will also tell me where the missing Templars and mages are.”

            “If there was a way to reverse the Rite of Tranquility, shouldn’t everyone know about it?”  If such an ability existed and was kept secret it could tear Thedas apart,” Jack predicted.  Then the rest of her statement caught his attention.  “What do you mean missing Templars and mages?  How can both groups be missing people?”  Several possibilities passed through his mind, but they didn’t seem plausible for this area.  Except… he had seen a few creatures visiting Thedas who could do it.

            “I don’t know, but I’m sure you do,” Meredith insisted.  “Whoever blocked the Rite of Tranquility surely is the one who has taken my missing people.”

            “You’d be wrong about that,” Jack assured her.  “I’d be happy to look into the missing people, if you’d lay off this who abomination/blood mage/rite thing you’re obsessed about.  Can’t we just kiss and make up.”

            “No!”  She roared.

            “Fine,” he sighed.  “We’ll just kiss.”

            Meredith screamed in frustration and called two Templars to guard him.  “Don’t sleep with him, just watch him.”

 

 

            “There have been mages and Templars disappearing lately,” Rory confided to Anders as they slipped through the underground tunnels on their way into the Gallows.  “It is making Meredith even crazier than usual.”

            “Is that possible?” Anders wondered.

            “For them to disappear?  Obviously?”  Rory was becoming more nervous himself as his friend, Rip, had gone missing only a few nights before.

            “No, I meant for Meredith to go even crazier,” Anders clarified.  “She’s already pretty loony.”

            “You have me there,” Rory agreed. 

            The tunnel led to the dungeons.  There were no Templars anywhere to be seen, yet the two men waited while their people on the inside brought Jack to them.

 

 

            Jack found himself being muscled into the chapel in the Gallows yet again.  There was once more a ton of candles around him.  “When are the sisters going to arrive to begin the chanting?”  He asked the two large Templars who had escorted him in.

            “They’re running late,” Lisa, one of the buff Templars, admitted.  “One of their companions saw a movement in the shadows outside of the Gallows and now they can’t find her.”

            Jack didn’t like the sound of that.  There were plenty of bandits in Kirkwall, but they didn’t take bodies or hostages with them.  “Did they hear her scream or say anything before she disappeared?”

            “Why would that matter?” Joffrey snorted.  “Are you suggesting you maleficarum would give her a chance before you took her to use in some depraved blood ritual?”

            “Maleficarum aren’t the scariest thing in this universe,” Jack assured him.  “There are far scarier things.”

            “What, like you?” Lisa rolled her eyes.  “You won’t be so scary when you’re made Tranquil.”

            “You already…” Jack stopped as Carver ran in.                                               

            “Joffrey, I just saw Margery going off with Ser John again,” Carver confided.  “I know that Ser Drew warned you that he believed that Ser John was trying to win her affections from you.  I don’t know how you’re going to confront them without Meredith or Cullen discovering that you are sweet on a mage, but…”

            “I’ll see to this,” Joffrey bristled.  “I’m not going to let John just have her.  He marched out of the room.”

            “Great,” Ser Lisa grumbled.  “We have to get through this Rite tonight.  You’re going to have to see to it since you got rid of Joffrey, Carver.”

            “Where did Ser Joffrey just go off in a huff?” Cullen walked in.  “He was grumbling something about Ser John and Margery.  Isn’t Margery the mage who has just barely passed her harrowing?”

            “I believe so,” Lisa looked straight ahead.

            “There better not be any fraternizing going on in the Gallows,” Cullen grumbled.  “It’s bad enough that Ser Finn and Ser Tom were sneaking out to the Hanged Man alone, again.  Ser Tom made some comment about getting Finn plastered and then getting a room.  They are both on duty tomorrow morning, so they’d better get their butts back here in time.”

            “They what?” Ser Lisa’s face began turning red and she shifted.  She kept glancing at Jack and then at the door, then back at Jack.  “I’m… are you sure, Knight Captain?”

            “Absolutely,” he studied her.  “Is something wrong Lieutenant?”

            “No captain,” but she kept looking at the door.  “Where are those priestesses?”

            “You mean the sisters?” Carver shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Maybe you should go look for them.”

            “I…”  She hesitated.

            “Carver, I need to see you in private for a few minutes, come with me,” Cullen led him out of the chapel.  They stepped into a nearby room and waited.  It was less than five minutes before they heard footsteps hurrying pass their room.

            Sure enough, when they returned to the chapel, Jack was alone.  “Is there really so much drama happening here?” Jack asked them.

            “Sadly, yes,” Cullen admitted.  “Ser Lisa has been having a tryst with Ser Finn, which she believes is secret.  She also suspects that he has been cheating on her with Ser Tom, which he has.”

            “Is he really off getting drunk with Tom?” Jack wondered.

            “Yes, he is,” Cullen nodded.  “I may have had Tranquil Bob suggest the pair go have a night to themselves at the Hanged Man while Lisa was stuck in here unawares.  Let’s go.”

            “Go where?” Jack didn’t think Cullen was willing to throw his career away yet.

            Cullen grabbed his arm.  “Come on prisoner.”  He led Jack into the dungeons until they got to Anders and Rory.  “I don’t think anyone saw us.  If they did, they’ll think we were just depositing him in here.  Get him out before Meredith notices he’s gone.”

            “Right away,” Rory led Jack into the tunnels.

 

 

            Cullen watched Jack leave with the mages.  He couldn’t believe that he’d done it.  He’d betrayed Meredith and the Chantry.  He should be feeling guilt.  He should be running after the escaping prisoner.  Instead, he felt peace and could still hear the Doctor’s advice about doing the right thing.  This was the right thing. 


	107. Incendiary Ingredients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is losing time, Varric brings him ingredients

Anders stared at the paper in front of him.  He had blanked out again.  Luckily, this hadn’t happened with a patient, but he was having moments when he seemed to fade out.  He began writing his manifesto yet again.  He needed to get down on paper the atrocities that were happening to his people.

            It had been a week since they rescued Jack.  Anders had felt Justice urging him to send Jack back into the Gallows as a spy only a day after the rescue.  After all, he had a brand of the tranquil.  Just because he wasn’t acting like one, didn’t mean he couldn’t pretend.  Meredith had had him put through the Rite twice.  However, the next day, the brand was gone.  Jack’s only explanation was that he no longer scarred.

            “There you are, Blondie,” Varric strolled into the room holding a basket.  “I have the ingredients you asked for.”

            “Thank you,” Anders took the basket and looked in.  Then he looked back at Varric, his eyes sad.  “Varric… I need a promise from you.”

            “Why don’t I like the sound of this,” Varric narrowed his eyes.  “Something about those words are making Bianca twitchy.  Is this potion what you told Hawke it was?”

            Anders blinked.  “You know how much I’d love to be free of Justice.  I… this will take care of that.”

            Bianca didn’t become any less twitchy.  “I won’t make a promise until I hear what it is.”

            “I need to be sure that you’ll always be there for Marian,” Ander explained.  “No matter what, you’ll look after her.”

            “Of course I will, Blondie,” Varric really didn’t like where this conversation was going.  “You’ll be there to help me.  Won’t you?”

            “I want to be,” was Anders response.

            “You hurt her and you’ll be answering to Bianca,” Varric left, making a mental note to try and keep a closer eye on Anders.

            Marian came home an hour later.  She bounced into her room and gave Anders a deep kiss.  “I have the trouble with the Bone Pit all squared away.  Sometimes I think that mine is more trouble than it’s worth.  Are you all right?”  She studied him and then looked down at his manifesto.  “Have you been slaving over that thing this entire time?”

            “No,” he promised.  “Varric brought me the ingredients I need.  I’m going to work on the mixture, love.  Why don’t we leave Crystal with Bethany tonight and have a nice romantic dinner?  We can follow it up with dancing and then dance some more here?”

            “It sounds nice,” she agreed.  “I just got a message that King Alistair is in town.  He wants to meet with us tomorrow.  He is here with Arl Teagan.  They are officially welcoming home any refugees who want to return to Ferelden.”

            “Do you want to return?”  It might be better for them both if she did. 

            “No, my home is here now,” she assured him.  “With you… unless you want to return?”

            “I have enough Grey Wardens and Templars looking for me back there,” he recalled.  “I think we’ll just remain here.”  At least for now, he added silently.


	108. A Visit From Ostwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Representatives from the Ostwick Circle come to investigate Kirkwall.

Lieutenant Tyreek sauntered out into the Gallows’ courtyard.  It was near dawn and he wanted fresh air before he had to accompany his knight captain to meet a group of Ostwick Templars and mages who were coming into Kirkwall to ensure the Divine that thing were under control there.  They would be accompanied by a handful of Reverend Mothers as well.  He didn’t know why the Divine was sticking her interfering nose into Kirkwall’s business.  Commander Meredith was the greatest Templar leader of all time.  It was that mage Hawke, who wasn’t locked up in the Gallows where she belonged, causing problems.

            He saw movement outside of the corner of his eye and turned.  “What are you?  Where did you come from?”

            The creature, dressed in the clothes of a high ranking noble, didn’t answer.  Tyreek turned to call for backup, but forgot what he was doing.  He needed to return to the captain for the pointless mission.  He turned around to walk back in and found himself facing a strange, pale creature dressed in finery.  “Who are you?  What are you?  Wait… you were there before, but I forgot.  How did you make me forget?  Are you some sort of mage?”

            The creature raised a hand and lightning bolts lanced out of its fingers.  The spot where Tyreek had been moments before was empty, except for a few charred pieces of armor.

 

 

            Cullen looked at his small team.  There were three other soldiers with him.  There were supposed to be four, but Lieutenant Tyreek had disappeared.  He wondered if there was a group abducting recruits again.  He didn’t want to keep the coming delegation waiting.  Brian would be with him and he planned to show his friend around the city that night.

            “No one has seen Lieutenant Tyreek since he went into the courtyard an hour ago,” Ser Malory reported.  “A few pieces of charred armor were found.  Ser Kris thinks one of the mages fried him with a mix of lightning and a fireball, but no one saw anything and all of the mages have been counted for.  Ser Joshua thinks he has run off and left the armor to make it appear as if he was the victim of a mage.  Tyreek had been bad mouthing the Divine, but he also believed that she might call an Exalted March on Kirkwall.”

            Cullen closed his eyes.  Kirkwall had its problems, but an Exalted March wasn’t ready.  He hoped he could make the representatives from Ostwick see that.  “Let’s go meet up with the representatives from Ostwick.”  He knew that Sister Nightingale had already come to Kirkwall and he hoped she had smoothed the Divine’s anxieties out.  Jack had said that Leliana promised she would recommend against action.  Still, something seemed to be brewing in the city.

 

            The Silence that had killed Lieutenant Tyreek turned back towards the tunnels that ran under the Gallows.  They had been developed by escaping mages and lyrium smugglers.  Now they were heavily trafficked, but there were still nooks and crannies to hide in.  As he turned his back on the vast statues that lined the Gallows and had seemed to be there for centuries, he did not see one of them move behind him.  Nor did he sense it reaching towards him until it touched him.

 

 

            Brian Trevelyan looked at the five other Templars who had accompanied him to Kirkwall.  It had been hard to convince any of the mages to come along.  They needed their mages to talk to those in Kirkwall, to see if the rumors of how they were treated were as bad as those of the Chantry outside of Kirkwall had heard.  The Templars were spaced between the four mages they had brought and the six Reverend Mothers.  Among the mages was his own baby sister, he’d had to beg her to come and knew she was only there out of loyalty to him.

            “If I end up locked in that tower with that crazy Knight Commander, I’m never going to forgive you,” Evelyn warned him.

            “I won’t let you out of my sight, Evie,” Brian promised.

            “We’re supposed to be talking to the other mages,” the grand enchanter, Robert, reminded her.

            “Besides, we have a rescue strategy in place if we don’t report home in the next fortnight,” Elroy reminded her.

            “You have a rescue plan in place?” Reverend Mother Sasha looked at the other sisters, who shrugged.  They’d all heard the rumors coming out of Kirkwall.

            “I would,” Reverend Mother Katrina nodded.

            Brian smiled when he saw Cullen leading a small group of Templars to them.  “There they are, let’s go!”

            “For Fen’Harel!”  A dark blonde elf led a charge against the Templars.  An arrow flew out and hit Reverend Mother Bonnie square in the chest, felling the older woman.

            Brian drew his sword and stepped in front of his sister.  “I can fight,” Evelyn tried to step around him.

            “It’s my job to protect you, Evie,” Brian’s voice was tense.

            “I don’t need you to...” She glanced around him so she could send a blizzard at the oncoming attackers.  The elves were taken aback as they lost their ability to see in the blowing snow. 

            “What… When did you learn to do that?”  Her brother was impressed.

            “Years ago,” she waved the question off as Grand Enchanter Caterina sent a telekinetic burst at their attackers.

            “For Andraste!”  The small group of Kirkwall Templars who were supposed to meet them charged forward, swords drawn.  The elves scattered and ran.

            “It’s good to see you, Cullen,” Brian grinned at his friend.

            “It’s good to be seen,” Cullen agreed.  “What was that about?”  He spied Evelyn behind Brian and wondered why his friend had brought his wife, or hopefully just his girlfriend, with him.  “Is anyone hurt?”

            “I don’t think your local Dalish liked us for some reason,” Brian shrugged.  “Reverend Mother Bonnie was hurt.”

            “She’s dead,” the healer they had brought with them reported.

            “Ser Kris, take her body to the chantry for a funeral and burning,” Cullen ordered.  “We’ll see she receives the proper rites.  Meanwhile, I’ll show the rest of you around Kirkwall.”  He couldn’t miss how nervous the mages looked when he announced that.  At least he assumed they were mages, only the grand enchanter wore mage robes; the rest were in street clothes as if they planned to blend in with the locals.  Meredith wouldn’t be happy about their appearance when she learned of it.  Still, he suspected that the Ostwick Templars could keep an eye on their own mages.

            Brian saw his friend eying the mage clothing, but didn’t tell him that they were dressed to flee into the streets if Meredith and her closest brutes tried to force them to stay in Kirkwall’s infamous Gallows.  They were all trustworthy, but they were also afraid of what they’d heard.  This was going to be an interesting visit.  “Should we start with the chantry or one of the watering holes?”  He wondered.


	109. Anxious Villainous Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill and Cammen debate their next move.

“Watch the guards this time,” Merrill instructed her henchman.

            The fellow elf bowed.  “I will not be foolish again, Daisy.  Still, we got that last shipment by the guards.  Your operation is safe.  No one suspects any of us, especially you.”

            “Of course not, but those guards aren’t complete fools.”  She remembered how her own Isabela had been discovered by the Qunari.

            “Yes, my lady,” he bowed again.”

            “How do you get the shems to believe your whole innocent kitten routine?” Another Dalish elf approached her.

            “Cammen,” she looked around, as if nervous.  “We can’t be seen together by my friends.  What are you even doing back here?”

            “The villainous Doctor has Elanna,” Cammen reminded her.  “I know he trusts your friend Hawke.  You need to help me save her.  Also, I was taking a shot at Evelyn and Ser Cullen.  Elanna told me that killing them will greatly help Fen ‘Harel’s cause.”

            “Killing the human mage will, she didn’t want Cullen dead.  Not yet,” Merrill hissed.  “Don’t let your anxiety at Elanna’s capture ruin our chance of returning our people to their former glory.  Patience my friend.

 

 

            On the TARDIS, Elanna was unaware of any efforts to save her.  The Doctor popped his head in her room and said something like Allonsy.  Then he just continued on his way with a spring in his step.  She looked across the small table set up in her room and glanced suspiciously at Varric and Rose.  “I’ll see your silver piece, Varric, and raise you three coppers.”  She glanced at her cards.  The dwarf was going down.


	110. Time to Call the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made.

“So you’re playing Wicked Grace with Varric again tonight?”  Bethany’s voice failed to be as casual as she wanted it to be.  She was bottle feeding Crystal.  They’d switched to a bottle a few weeks before when the wet nurse quit after the second time Templars tried to abduct her.  The only person who seemed unharrassed was Marian and Bethany suspected Meredith and her cronies were too afraid of what would happen if they messed with her.

            “That is the plan,” Marian confirmed.  “Daylen will be there, too.  Why don’t you come?”

            “If you and Daylen are both gone, who is going to watch Crystal?”  Bethany was beginning to suspect that her sister was trying to set her up with their cousin.  She missed her Varric, the one from the future whom she’d spent many adventures with.  Now she was back with her family and he was guarding a crazy elven god’s deadly wife.  She found that she liked the younger Varric as well, but he seemed married to his crossbow and she couldn’t tell him that she knew all about the woman the crossbow was named after.

            “We’ll bring Crystal along,” Marian smiled.  “It will be fun.  One is never too young to learn to play Wicked Grace, especially if they want to beat Varric or Isabela at it.”

            “Isabela cheats,” Bethany revealed.

            “I know it seems like that sometimes, but…”  Marian began.

            “No, really,” Bethany assured her.  “I know the Hero of Ferelden.  She caught Isabela cheating at cards.  Elissa’s reflexes are actually faster than Isabela’s.”

            “Huh?”  Marian thought back to all of the hands of cards that she’d lost to her rogue friend.  Isabela did seem to have a strange amount of luck.  “OK.  I need you there to figure out how she’s cheating.”  She did wear gloves and those arm straps a lot. 

            “Fine, I’ll go for the honor of the House of Hawke,” Bethany looked back down at Crystal.  “Did you hear that, Crys?  The family’s honor is at stake.  We must beat the card cheating rogue at her own game; adventure’s afoot.”

            Anders walked down the stairs, looking more peaceful than he had in the last few weeks.  Marian had mentioned to Bethany that he was withdrawn and suffering from headaches.  She would say he was likely struggling with his inner demon.  “Marian, my love, can I speak with you privately?”

            “Of course, let’s go back up to our room,” Marian walked pass him and began climbing the stairs.  “So you’re coming to the hanged man tonight, right?”

            “Fine,” Bethany waved her away.  “Go jump your boyfriend or something.”

 

 

            “Is something wrong Anders,” Marian touched a finger to his temple.  “Do you have another headache?”

            “It’s not that,” he took her hands and sat down on the bed.  “There is one more thing I need of you my love and I can’t tell you why.  I must get into the Chantry without being seen.  Will you talk to the Grand Cleric for me?  Distract her long enough for me to do what must be done.”

            Marian sat beside him, and then turned so her back was against the headboard of the bed they slept in together.  “What are you plotting?  Tell me what’s going on.”

            “You would not thank me if I told you,” he looked down at the bedding instead of into her eyes.  “If you support freedom for mages, you will want to support me.  That is all I’m saying.”

            “Anders, I thought we could trust each other,” his secrecy hurt her.  “What do you want me to even talk about?”

            “Food, the weather, cats?”  He shrugged.  “What does it matter?  No!  Talk about the plight of our fellow mages.  Give her a final chance to hear what we’ve suffered.  Give her a chance to finally pick a side.  Perhaps she’ll be more inclined to listen to you.”

            “You know she won’t listen to me anymore than she does anyone else,” Marian reminded him, drawing her legs beneath her.  It’s not like I’m on the front pews every Sunday.  What is it you don’t want me to see, baby?  Tell me.”

            “Do you believe in me, love?”  He touched her hand, but didn’t take it.  “Do you believe mages deserve to live free of the Templars’ iron grasp?”  His voice lowered and he turned to fully face her.  “Then trust me now.  I am doing only what is necessary.”

            Marian didn’t like this.  She trusted him with her heart, but she didn’t like that he was keeping secrets from her.  They were supposed to be partners.  “I can’t act blindly.  Tell me your plan.”

            “I am taking a risk,” he admitted.  “I would not see you drawn into it.”

            “Like I don’t draw you into danger every day?”  She countered.  “Meredith is after my sister and Jack.  I moved him in here because of the danger he’s in.  I’m an apostate, too, baby.   Tell me what is going on.”

            “I can’t,” he drew back.  “You’re safe here, in this gilded estate.  No one is going to challenge you directly, so maybe your support of our fellow mages ends at talk.  It’s easy to support freedom if no one must die to achieve it.  You can not claim to love me and then turn from me now.”

            “That’s emotional blackmail,” she sat up and swung her legs back out.  “Haven’t I seen enough people die already?  I do love you, that doesn’t mean I have to support everything you do.  Don’t you ever question my love or use it to try and control me.”

            “I am the cause, there is nothing else inside of me anymore,” Anders stood up.  “Will you help me now or does your devotion to our people really stop at just talk.”

            “Tell me what you would have me do then,” she also stood.  “I’m not going to forget that you tried to emotionally blackmail me, though, and you’re sleeping in one of the guest rooms tonight.”

            “I promise you that whatever happens, it’s on my head,” he swore.  “It will not come back on you.  Go to the chantry and talk to the Grand Cleric.  I’ll join you when I’m done.”

            “Fine,” she stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

            “Where are you going?” Bethany wondered as Marian tore past her.

            “To the chantry,” Marian snarled out the word ‘chantry’.

            “What about Anders?” Bethany rocked Crystal, as if nothing untoward was going on.

            “He’s going there, too, but on his own,” Marian answered.  “He wants to pray without me.”  He wanted to do something without her and Marian didn’t like it.  She didn’t like the secrecy and lack of trust.

            “I’ll see you tonight at the Hanged Man then,” Bethany smiled sweetly.  “You can tell me what Anders did to make you so upset and why he is _praying_ alone.”

            Marian almost slammed the door behind her, but then thought better of it.  She didn’t want to leave Bethany with a crying baby.  She snarled at the two Templars loitering nearby who, mistakenly, thought they were being inconspicuous.  “If you disturb the household and the baby cries, I’m going to cut both your heads off and use them for bowling balls.”  She continued on her way.

 

 

            Back inside the manor house, Bethany gently burped Crystal on her shoulder.  “They think we can’t hear them fighting up there don’t they?”

            The baby’s only response was a burp.

            Bethany picked up the communication device the Doctor had left with her.  She continued to burp Crystal until he answered with a cheerful ‘allonsy’.  “Anders just convinced Marian to distract Elthina while he does something in the Chantry.  Just as you said he would.”  She sat quietly while he went on about fixed pointes in time.  Then she listened to his instructions.  She looked up to see Jack holding out his hand, but waited until the Doctor was done and she had deactivated the device before she talked to him.  “Yes?  Did you want something?”

            “To talk to him,” Jack was getting frustrated at the Doctor’s obvious avoidance of him.

            “Talk to whom?”  She played innocent.  Then her face hardened.  “Jack, we’re going to need your help.  You know what’s coming.”

            He nodded.  “I know.”


	111. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor prepares for what is to come in Kirkwall.

The Doctor hung up his phone and looked at Rose.  “It is happening.  Anders has asked Marian to distract Elthina while he sneaks into the Kirkwall Chantry.”

            “She agreed without knowing what he planned?”  Rose was surprised.  “She doesn’t seem to be the type to just go along with what her boyfriend wants.”

            “You never were,” he smiled at her.  If she were the type, she would be back on 21st century Earth instead of bumming around time and space with him.  He much preferred that she be with him. 

            “Too bad we can’t stop him,” Rose leaned against the control consul.  “I know why we have to let this happen, why the time is fixed.”  The mages needed to be free and this would be their first step.  This had been building for hundreds of years.  “Still, not everyone in Kirkwall is like Elthina.  Some do not deserve to share her fate.”

            “I know, but we can’t stop it,” he kissed the top of her head.  “I’m going to go check on our guests.  Then we need to go see a friend.”

 

 

            “Then the marquis turned to the dowager and said ‘we finish this the way we started-together’,” Varric sat on Elanna’s bed.  Her pan flute and his drum sat between them.

            Elanna laughed.  “And no one suspected either of them?”

            “No,” he joined in the laughter.  “They…”  He stopped when the door opened.

            The Doctor poked his head in.  “I just received a call from Bethany.”

            “Is she all right?”  Varric stood, he didn’t see Elanna’s frown behind him.

            “Yes and no,” the Doctor answered.  “Your old friend Anders is sneaking into the Kirkwall Chantry.”

            Varric nodded and sat back down.  Elanna touched his arm, which caused the Doctor’s eyebrow to rise.  “What is it?”

            Varric patted her hand, causing the Doctor to wonder when the pair had begun to grow so comfortable around each other.  “You’re going to get one of your lesser wishes.  I told you that you only had to wait for Elthina to receive the punishment you thought she deserved.  I’m surprised you hadn’t heard about what is going to happen soon in Kirkwall.”

 


	112. Dangerous Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke distracts Elthina. Trevelyan investigates the situation in Kirkwall. Beneath them, danger now lurks.

“You deserve so much better,” Anders followed Hawke up the steps to the chantry.

            “Yes, I do,” she agreed.  Why had she fallen for a man who had kept telling her he would hurt her someday?  Now that man was keeping secrets from her, yet she still loved the bastard.  She was less in love with his passenger, though.  She knew that Justice had something to do with whatever Anders was up to and she didn’t like it.

            “I’ll find you as soon as I’m done, love,” he swore.

            “Will you tell me what you’re up to then?” She glanced back at him.

            “Not yet,” he looked down, guilt on his face.

            Marian just shook her head and walked into the main hall of the chantry, barely noticing when Anders disappeared.  She was surprised to see Evelyn Trevelyan sitting on a pew, seeming to pray.  She noticed Cullen was a few pews behind her, pretending that he wasn’t watching her instead of praying himself.  Sebastian Vael was also nearby; he was openly staring at the pretty mage.  It occurred to Marian as she passed them that neither man knew Evie was a mage.  She wasn’t wearing robes and seemed to be just another parishioner.

            Marian would have liked to veer off and talk to her friend, but she had a grand cleric to distract.

            “Your Eminence, I need to talk to you,” she approached Elthina.

            “Of course, Champion,” Elthina smiled at her as she approached her.  “What is on your mind?”

            Marian glanced back at her friend.  Sebastian now knelt beside her and Evie was looking back at Cullen as if hoping he would rescue her.  What would Meredith do if she knew an Ostwick Circle Mage was in her chantry unguarded?  The thought gave Marian the courage to finally confront Elthina.  “I need to know why you have not taken a stance on the conflict that seems ready to tear our city apart.”

            “I don’t know what you mean,” Elthina’s voice and face belied her words.

            “It is time to pick a side and we need a new viscount,” Marian hadn’t realized just how angry she’d become with Elthina until that moment.  Elthina was the only one in Kirkwall who had the power to censure Meredith and she’d done nothing.  Her people were suffering and Elthina refused to raise a hand to help them.

            “I do not get involved in the politics of the city.  I’m a religious leader, not a political one,” Elthina’s voice was calm.

            “That is druffalo droppings, Your Grace,” Marian’s voice was firm.  “Our city is being torn apart.  Mages are suffering. There are rumors of strange disappearances among the Templars.  You must do something and you must call an investigation of the Gallows, not just to root out any corruption; but to find out what is happening to the men and women there.”

            “It is no secret that you count apostates among your friends,” Elthina countered.  “You have done much to fan the flames of rebellion here.  We must give Meredith and Orsino time to work out their differences.  No good can come of showing favor to one side.”

            Marian wondered how she hadn’t realized that Elthina actively supported Meredith.  There was no way she and Orsino would work out their differences, especially when all could see Meredith’s increasing insanity.  “The Maker created mages.  Why doesn’t He protect them?  Why won’t you protect them in His name?”

            “I feel for the mages, I do,” Elthina insisted.  “I would not wish to be locked in the Gallows, but I can not take sides.  We are all the Maker’s creatures, but magic allows abuses beyond the scope of mortals.  I only hope I can balance the needs of everyone.  For if it comes to war, it is the people of this city who will lose.”

            That they could agree on.  “By doing nothing, you are allowing things to lead to war,” Marian tried to point out again.  “Your inaction allows what is happening to continue.  Things have only been getting worse.  You sicced Meredith on one of my friends.  She tried to take my infant sister by force.  We don’t know if she’s a mage yet.  Why would Meredith go after her, just because she has siblings who are mages?  You must begin to help all of your people.”

            “I am,” Elthina insisted.  She didn’t hear the snort of disagreement from among her parishioners.

            “There you are,” Anders approached the pair.  “I’ve been looking for you all over,” he told Marian.  He turned to Elthina.  “Your Grace.”

            Elthina studied him for a moment.  “Your soul is troubled, child.  I hope you found a bomb for it here.”

            Marian wondered if he had been all over and what he was doing.  She also wondered at the little smile he gave Elthina at her words.  Anders just took her hand and led her away.  She gave a small wave to Evelyn as she passed the other mage.  The other woman was studying Elthina carefully.

 

 

            Evelyn Trevelyan listened to Grand Cleric Elthina’s responses to Marian Hawke.  The woman had no regard for mages that was for sure.  Nor did she seem to have any real concern for those beneath her.  The city was about to implode and she was the only one who could do anything about it, yet she refused.

            Behind Evelyn, Cullen still stood, watching.  She wasn’t sure what had brought him to the chantry.  He was probably just there to pray.  He was a Templar after all and he seemed to be a devout one.  It was too bad; she seemed to like him despite that.  Still, he seemed disinterested in her.  She was far from an expert at flirting, but she wondered if she was the most incompetent flirt ever.  The more she tried, the more he distanced himself.  She tried not to let it bother her.  Unless he was somehow transferred to Ostwick, she wouldn’t see him again.  Besides, she’d asked his men about him and there was no way he’d ever be interested in a mage, ever.

            She turned her attention back to Sebastian.  She didn’t like the way he was eyeing her or Elthina.  She wondered for what must be the hundredth time how he’d become friends with Hawke, he must know that she was a mage.

            Next, she refocused her attention on the rest of the worshippers, listening carefully to their conversations.  Her own superiors and the Knight Captain of Ostwick were right, Kirkwall was about to implode.  She would never even suggest an Exalted March on anyone, but the Divine needed to turn her attention on Kirkwall.  She continued to doubt that the Chantry spoke for the Maker, but they had a lot of power and control over the cities; too much over Kirkwall.  The Grand Cleric refused to do anything about the tensions that everyone was whispering about.  The Divine was the only one left who could force her hand and that hand needed forcing.  If Kirkwall’s mages had to take matters into their own hands the results could be catastrophic. 

            When Anders returned to his lover’s side, something seemed off.  He looked at Hawke as if he were afraid to lose her.  When he looked at Elthina, he seemed to be passing judgement.  What she didn’t realize was that she was now moving ever closer to the time when an explosion would change her life.

 

 

            Corff rarely had a dull night, but tensions seemed to be riding higher than usual at the Hanged Man.  The night had started out pleasantly enough; Knight Captain Cullen had introduced him to his friend Brian, a Templar from the Ostwick Circle.  Brian was there with several other Templars and a few mages in plain clothes.  He was amused to watch Cullen watch one of the mages, the one Brian had introduced as Evie, whenever he thought no one else was looking at him.  He never thought the Knight Captain would favor a mage, but the man seemed smitten and was trying to hide it, badly.

            One of the mages had let out a little squeal and run to Marian Hawke when the Champion had walked in.  Corff shook his head at the thought that such people were thought dangerous.  He could see nothing dangerous about the curly haired blonde girl who was chatting happily as Hawke led her to her friends.  She was introducing her to Bethany and the two cherubic faced mages were soon giggling like old school chums.  Bethany even let Evie, as she called her fellow mage, hold her baby sister.  He knew to Hawke girls rarely let the infant out of their sight.

            He only belatedly realized that Anders had not walked in with his girlfriend.  When the healer did come in, he went to his friends; but Marian frowned at him and the two had a couple of terse words.  Corff wondered if the healer would be sleeping in his clinic that night.  It was apparent that he wouldn’t be sleeping in his bed with the oldest Hawke girl.

            The group was well into a game of Wicked Grace, with Varric and Isabela teaching Evie, when Jack joined them.  He smiled at a group of Templars.  Two narrowed their eyes, while a third smiled back.  When he joined his friends, his eyes widened at the sight of Evie.  He strained to hear what was being said.  “Hello, I am Captain Jack Harkness.”

            “Evelyn Trevelyan,” she smiled up at him.

            Jack blinked for a moment.  “Trevelyan?  Like the In…”  He stopped himself in time.

            “The Ostwick Bann?  Yes,” she confirmed.  “He’s my father.”

            “So you’re from Ostwick,” he verified.  “It’s nice to meet you.  How long will you be in town?”

            “She’s leaving tomorrow, Face,” Varric’s voice held a warning.  “Don’t get too attached.”

            “Perhaps you can help us figure out why Marian and Anders are fighting,” Isabela suggested.  “They won’t say.”

            “Why don’t I show you how to become the best Wicked Grace player ever, Evelyn?” Jack suggested.  “Just so you’ll always remember me fondly.  As for Marian and Anders, I believe I heard something about an argument over the fact that he doesn’t trust her as he should.  They both need to trust in their love for each other.  Shouldn’t they?”  He gave Anders a pointed look.  “I hope they always remember how much they love the other.”  The look was turned on Marian.  He sat beside Evelyn and began giving her pointers on how to always win at cards.


	113. The Doctor Calls and Cures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor fetches Queen Elissa for a quest. He also gives her a cure.

“I swear you cheat, Your Highness,” Grainne looked at her cards and then threw them on the table in disgust.

            “I don’t have to,” Elissa promised as she raked in more coins and grinned at her ladies-in-waiting.  They were sitting around a table in the main hall, playing Wicked Grace.  “Playing cards isn’t that different than politics.  I’ve learned to tell when someone is bluffing or trying to hide something from me from the cradle, my mother insisted.  Luckily, most of Ferelden’s nobles weren’t taught better and the Orlesians think their masks hide their tells.  Let me tell you something, they don’t.”

            “They really don’t,” a familiar voice agreed.  Elissa turned to see the Doctor strolling in, Rose closely behind him. 

            She jumped up and threw her arms around them.  “What are you doing here?”

            “We came to get you,” Rose grinned.

            “I have a little mission that I need your help on and have something that I think you’ll like,” the Doctor explained.

            “The king is expected home any day now,” Grainne reminded her queen.  “I think he’d want you here when you get home.”

            “Besides, you’re running the kingdom in his absence,” Gwen reminded her.

            “I’ll be back by morning, I’m sure of it,” Elissa assured them.  “I’ll leave him a note just in case.  What are we going to go do?”  She asked the Doctor.

            “Tell him that you’re going to get a cure for the Calling,” the Doctor instructed.  “I promise you’ll have one when you return to Ferelden.”

            “Really?” Elissa grinned and her hand went to her belly.  Her ladies-in-waiting said nothing.  They’d been with her through her disappointments as she tried to conceive an heir for her king.  Her closest advisers even knew that her inability to conceive had something to do with being a Grey Warden.  She needed this.

            “I’ll take care of everything while you’re gone,” Grainne swore.  “We’ll see you in the morning.”  A year from then she’d curse herself for saying those words.

 

 

            Elissa grabbed just a few items, including her swords and armor, before she rushed onto the TARDIS, with Wolfsbane behind her.   She truly hoped she’d be back home soon.  Alistair had traveled up to the Free Marches after Fergus’ party and she hated that they were separated so often.  She just wanted to remain at her husband’s side.  Was that too much to ask? 

            Wolfsbane barked at the Doctor, telling him of the loss of her beloved sire and how her human’s husband had been away.  She didn’t like that they’d been separated for so long.  She then went on about how Arl Eamon, at least, wasn’t giving her trouble.  He seemed more concerned that his ex-wife and her husband had gone to some party at Chateau Haine. 

            “Isn’t Isolde Orlesian?” The Doctor asked.  “Why wouldn’t she go to a party at an Orlesian chateau?”

            “It’s one of the reasons Alistair decided to make Teagan the Ambassador to Orlais,” Elissa agreed.  “I think he wanted to keep whatever STDs Teagan has picked up in Orlais, too.”

            “Here, drink this,” the Doctor pulled a vial out of this consul and mixed the content in a chalice.  “I want to just observe you after you do.”

            “Why?” She eyed the goblet.  “What is this?”

            “Your future,” the Doctor grinned.  “In there is the possibility to have an heir and die of old age.  Sure, you won’t be able to sense darkspawn anymore, but you’ll gain more than you give up.”

            She drank.  She wanted a future with Alistair where they grew old together, surrounded by their grandchildren.  She had never wanted to be a Grey Warden.  It tasted like spearmint and eucalyptus.  She was fine for an hour, and then she began to throw up strange red bile.

 

 

            Elissa was in bed for several hours, with Wolfsbane at her feet and Rose at her side.  She would later swear that she hadn’t slept so well in years.  When she did wake up, she felt great and her head was clear.  “It’s almost like… well, have you ever had a song you don’t like stuck in your head and you couldn’t get it out?  It feels like that moment when it is gone,” she explained to Rose and the Doctor.

            “Maybe I should give it to Neria when we get to Amaranthine,” the Doctor mused.

            “She likes being a Grey Warden,” Elissa warned.  “It was her choice.  It was never mine.”

            “I’ll ask her, let’s go…”  He was cut off as Varric ran in.

            “I answered your device, your… phone,” Varric explained.  “It was Bethany.  She said that Marian just went to break up a fight between Meredith and Orsino.  This is it, Thedas is about to be tossed back into chaos.”

            “It’s a fixed point,” the Doctor reminded him.  “I can’t stop what is about to happen.”

            “Shouldn’t you try?” Elanna walked in behind Varric.  “If they were my people and this the Exalted March, I would save as many as I could.”

            “Who let the crazy woman whose been trying to kill me since the cradle out of her prison?” Elissa demanded to know.

            “Likely it was the TARDIS,” Rose shrugged, but moved closer to her friend as if to protect her.

            “I guess we’re going to Kirkwall,” the Doctor moved to the door.  “Varric, take Elanna to her room and keep her there.  I can’t have you out there when… you’re out there already.  Let’s go save some mages… and some Templars while we’re at it.”


	114. I Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Marian split, she goes drinking and runs into Fenris

Marian Hawke whistled as she walked through Darktown, towards Ander’s clinic.  She wanted to see him before she went to investigate what was wrong in the Gallows.  Another Templar and two mages had disappeared.  She hoped to see Cullen while she was there.  She wanted to tease him about Evie Trevelyan.  When he looked at the mage he was so… puppyish.  She’d never seen him like that before.  It was one of the reasons she wanted to make up with Anders, who had been relegated to the couch the night before. 

            She heard him talking to Varric as she approached.  “I wanted you to have this.”

            Varric’s voice came next.  “What’s that, a… pillow?”

            “It was hand embroidered by my mother,” Anders was faced away from him as she entered, but she could hear the sadness and sentimentality in his voice.  “The only thing of hers they let me keep when I went to the Circle.”

            “Why in the name of Andraste would you give that to me?  Shouldn’t you save it for your child with Marian?”  Varric wondered.

            Did he know? Marian wondered.  No, she wasn’t even sure.  It was just another sign that Anders never intended to marry her and start a family together, even if they had been living together for years now.  She’d dropped some rather large hints that she wanted to.  Perhaps they needed some time apart while she determined what to do about that… and other things.

            Varric glanced over at her, but Anders didn’t notice.  He continued talking to Varric.  “You’ve been a good friend, Varric.”

            “Uh, uh,” Varric waved his hands.  “You keep your pillow, Blondie.  And may you have many more dreams of killing Templars on it.”  He nodded to Marian as he passed her.  It was only then that Anders saw her.

            “Marian… I… didn’t expect to see you here,” he touched her cheek and looked even sadder.  “I didn’t think you’d come back here.  I was planning to move back.  You supported me so much.  I love you for it, but this last time… I thought you’d support me in that, too.  Yet you’ve kicked me from your bed and stopped trusting me.  I thank you for all you’ve done in the past.  The love and friendship you’ve shown me.  Please know how much you will always mean to me.” 

            Was he planning to leave her?  “Usually people don’t say things like that unless they’re about to stab someone in the back.”  She didn’t know if she could stand for him to do that to her.  She realized now that she couldn’t handle taking any sort of break or being apart from him for an extended time.  Maker, she was a mess.  Yet she still couldn’t excuse his not trusting her and now trying to twist things around.  “You haven’t even told me what you’re doing.”

            “I’m trying to protect you!” He countered.  “There’s no reason we both need to hang.”

            Both need to hang?  What had he done?  “I believe in your cause, our cause, it’s just your new methods I question.  I am questioning what they even are!  You are keeping secrets from me.”

            “Revolutions do not happen peacefully,” his voice rose.  “I told you, I’m a liar.  I’m a monster.  I never claimed I’d do anything but hurt you.  Should I have told you the full truth?  There’s no one in Kirkwall I wouldn’t kill to see mages free.  How would you have reacted to that?”

            “Even me?”  She didn’t like how small her voice had become, but she felt like she was pleading for what little happiness she had left in her life.  “There must be a peaceful solution.”

            “No,” he refused to listen to any alternative.

            “I’m not saying you try to talk to the Grand Cleric again,” Marian pleaded.  “I know now that she is part of the problem, but there may be someone higher than her that we can plead to.”

            “No,” he wouldn’t listen to her.

            “If I find a way to make Meredith step down, then maybe…” she didn’t know what he was planning, but she knew it would be bad.  The Knight Commander now threatened her youngest sister and the man she loved.  She would kill Meredith if she refused.  Anders hands would remain clean.

            “They see us as monsters, both of them,” he reminded her.  “They can’t imagine a world with room for all of us.  Maybe they’re right.”

            “No, they aren’t,” she insisted.  “We are supposed to fight for our people together, yet you won’t even tell me what you have done.  I’m not just your friend, Anders.  I’m your partner, your lover.”  She was possibly the mother of his unborn child.

            “You’re the one shining light in my life,” he agreed.  “But some things are important than me, more important than us.  Even more important than love.  I’m sorry.”

            “You’re wrong,” she wanted to scream at him.  She wanted to beg him not to throw them away, even as she wanted to kick him and run from him.  How dare he do this to them?  “You’re wrong.  Nothing is more important than love!”

            “I told you I would break your heart,” he laid a gentle hand against her cheek.  “Just know that it breaks mine to do it.  I was hoping we’d find a better way, but… Justice and Vengeance are too intertwined.  I can’t tell one from the other.  Never blame yourself for this or what is about to happen.”

            “Just tell me what is about to happen,” she pleaded.

            “No, it’s better this way,” he insisted.  “I’ll sleep here tonight.  I… I don’t know if I can lie next to you knowing…”  He turned away from her.

            She turned on her heels and stormed away.  She prayed to the Maker that he didn’t see the tears she was shedding.

 

 

            Instead of going to the Gallows, Marian found herself heading to the Hanged Man.  She ordered a pint of mead, sat down alone, and was still just staring at the glass an hour later.  She’d sent a message to the Gallows saying that pressing personal business had crept up and she needed to deal with it.  Then she just sat, contemplating the colors in a pint of mead as she pondered.  Where had she gone wrong?  The man she loved, her constant companion for the last couple of years had left her.  Would he still join her and her friends around town? 

            Jack and Varric had both tried to talk to her.  Jack had approached her first.  He slid from a barstool where he’d been talking to a trio of other men and sat beside her.  “A copper for your thoughts, beautiful.”

            She shook her head.  “They aren’t worth that much.  They are the thoughts of a fool.  I… he…”  She forced herself to hold back tears.  “Anders is leaving me.”

            “What?” Jack stood and then sat back down.  “That’s impossible, my lady.  He loves you; he loves you far more than he loves himself.”

            “He doesn’t love me more than his cause,” a tear welled at her eye.  “He won’t even let me know what he is plotting, but he is plotting something.  All I know is it’s for the cause and… Justice is behind it.  I know that.  He is probably forcing Anders to leave me now.  He… he told me he won’t be coming home tonight.”

            “What’s going on, Face?” Varric had approached them from behind.

            “Anders left Hawke,” Jack’s voice was tight.

            “Blondie worships the ground Hawke walks on,” Varric sat down at her other side and took a swig of her drink.  Then he eyed it a second.  “You haven’t drunk any of this.”

            “I should stop drinking,” she muttered.

            “Don’t do anything rash,” Varric demanded.

            “I’ll go talk to Anders,” Jack promised.  “I’ll speak with you tonight and let you know what is going on.”

            “I want a word with Blondie myself.  Don’t go anywhere, Waffles,” Varric commanded and followed Jack.

            Marian played with her glass for another half an hour before finally taking a sip.  It was thick and smooth and soothing.  She raised it for another drink when someone new sat beside her.

            “Hawke,” Fenris’ voice was as deep and bitter as ever.  

She didn’t want to hear his joy at her heartbreak and that is what she suspected she would get from him when he learned that Anders had left her.  “Shouldn’t you be drinking at your mansion or screwing your little Templar right now?”

“Ailienore has been reassigned to Val Royeaux,” he took a deep drink of the bottle of wine in his hand.  Marian wondered if he’d purchased it here or just brought it from his vast wine cellar.  “She left a week ago.”

“I’m sorry,” she really was.  “I guess she didn’t try to fight it.”

“Not after our fight, no,” he took another drink.

“What did you fight about?” She wondered if she was doing dark, secret Templar stuff.  Something similar to Anders mysterious activities, but for the other side.

“I… there was an incident and she is not happy with me,” Fenris took an even deeper drink.  “She was on duty and Isabela and I were here, drinking heavily.  I’m not sure what happened, but I passed out and woke up in Isabela’s bed.”

Marian’s heart broke a little for her friend, even as she wanted to smack him for his stupidity.  “Oh, Fenris, you didn’t.”

“I don’t know if I did or not,” he admitted.  “It’s all a blank.  Isabela won’t say.  She’s too afraid of Merrill finding out. I… I heard you had a fight with Anders yesterday.  Word that he had to sleep on a couch has spread through Hightown already.”

“News travels fast around here,” she agreed.  “I’m surprised you haven’t heard the new development.  It seems he prefers to sleep at the clinic rather than my estate now.”  She lifted her glass and took another drink.

“Really?”  His voice rose and lightened a bit.  “That’s… why would he do something so stupid?  I had to back off years ago.  I was trying to deal with what happened when… that night… and he swooped back in.  Now he’s just dumping you?”

“So it would appear,” she laid her chin on the table and went back to looking at the glass.

“Why don’t we go back my mansion and I’ll read a dirty book from Antiva that Isabela left for me,” he suggested.  “We could read it naked and then act out the parts.”

She was a bit surprised that a part of him wanted to take him up on the offer.  He was still her handsome, broody elf.  She didn’t think it was a good idea when she was still crying over another man, though.  Then again, wasn’t that how they’d ended up together one night?  “Not right now.”  She had responsibilities she should see to and a broken heart that wanted to figure out how to start beating again.

“Is it because of the abomination?” Fenris growled.

“I think he did leave me because of Justice,” Marian wanted to kick the spirit’s butt.

“Are you saying no to me because of Anders?” Fenris clarified.

Why wasn’t she kicking Justice’s butt right now?  Even if he did share it with Anders, that butt needed kicking.  Instead she was in a dirty tavern, brooding.  Was she a soft Orlesian or was she a Hawke?  “Thank you for the talk,” she stood.  “Go find Isabela and make her tell you what happened.  Then go to Val Royeaux and win your woman back.  Go.”  She marched out of the tavern and back to Darktown.


	115. A Hawke Out For Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian fights Justice

“There is a fine line between being a best friend and a terrible nemesis, let’s stay on the correct side of that line,” Varric said as he walked in behind Jack into Anders’ clinic.

            Anders turned from the patient he was examining and blinked at Varric.  “I’m your best friend?”

            “No, Hawke is my best friend,” Varric clarified.  “I’m wondering if she will decide that I’m her enemy after I hand you your own ass.  Don’t think I won’t, either.  She’s in the Hanged Man right now, with a pint of mead, and crying over you.”

            Anders turned back to his patient.  “You might want to go.  I think I need to speak with Master Tethras and Captain Harkness alone.  Come see me again if the itching comes back.”

            The man sitting on the table nodded and scurried out. 

            “Anders,” Jack’s voice was gentle, where Varric had been gruff.  “It’s not too late to fix things.”

            “No, it is too late,” Anders insisted.  “I can’t undo anything I’ve done.  It’s for her own good.  She would support me, if she knew.  She would stay by my side.  I don’t want her to hang with me.”

            “Hang with you?”  Varric didn’t want to see Hawke hurt further, either.  “What have you done, Blondie, and why are you going to hang?”

            Jack had a pretty good idea of what Anders was up to, but couldn’t stop him.  As the Doctor would have pointed out, it was a fixed moment in time.  “Don’t you think that’s her choice?  Anders, don’t you realize that she has enemies and they’ll ensure that she’s the one putting the noose around your neck, if she isn’t to be swinging next to you.  Don’t you know how much that will damage her in the long run?  She’s lost too much already.  Why put her through more?”

            Anders recalled the look on Marian’s face when her cousin Daylen was given to the Grey Wardens.  He should be back soon from his latest search for his mother, though.  He also remembered the look of betrayal she’d given Carver when he had joined the Templars.  Then there had been the devastation and heartbreak of her mother’s death.  Yes, she’d lost too much.  Could he really cause her more heartache?  “Perhaps you’re right.  It isn’t too late to stop things…”  He never realized he’d lost control.

            “No!”  Justice declared from Anders mouth.  His skin had blue running through it and his eyes closed.  “Leave Anders alone, he is mine alone now!  I will not allow him to stop what needs must be done!”

            “And what needs must be done?” Marian Hawke stood in the doorway.  “What have you forced Anders to do, Justice?  He isn’t yours; you are a parasite that needs cut out.  I would tell Anders to get control of himself back, but it’s you I wanted to see.”

            “You came to talk to me?” Justice couldn’t keep the confusion out of his voice.  “Why would I want to talk to a mere human who keeps distracting Anders from our cause?”

            “Oh, I didn’t come to talk,” she hit him with the Fist of the Maker and sent him flying back.

            “Marian!” Jack tried to grab her arm, but she was busy dodging the fireball that Justice sent back.  The fireball flicked and didn’t even come close, though.  “You don’t want to kill Anders.  You love him.”

            “I do,” she confirmed.  “I love him enough to keep that demon from stealing his control and forcing him to do his will.”  She invoked a gravitational pull that kept Justice in one spot and then froze him.

            “You won’t ever be able to save him if you kill him,” Jack tried to reason with her.  “Could you really go on if you took the light from those soft brown eyes of his?”

            “He left me, Jack!”  Marian howled.  “That _thing_ inside of him forced this.  It has convinced Anders that his cause is more important than love.  He won’t fight for me, anymore, so I’m going to fight that _thing._ ”

            “Let them fight it out, Face,” Varric advised. 

            Justice had finally broken free and tried to aim a telekinetic blast at Marian.  He missed and sent medical instruments flying.  It was then that Marian realized that Anders wasn’t willing to fight her.  Justice was trying to do it on his own and he was no mage.  Worse, he was trying to use a healer’s powers in combat.  That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to hurt him.  “Give it up, Justice.  I’m the one here for some payback.”  She hit him with the Maker’s Fist again and this time he hit a wall and fell limply to the ground.  “Could you guys carry him home for me?  I want to make sure Anders eventually wakes up again.  Daylen should be there by now.  Is it so wrong that I hope Justice never wakes again?”

 

 

            Bird song drifted in the window along with a cool breeze.  Children could be heard laughing outside.  Those children sounded too happy to be in Darktown.  Anders slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his own bed, the one he shared with Marian.  No, something wasn’t right.  Didn’t he tell her he had to distance himself from her?  That they shouldn’t be together anymore?  He couldn’t have anyone accusing her of helping him.  He shuttered as an image of her on the gallows crept into his mind.  He would take one last look at that beautiful face as they slipped a rope around her neck.  No, he couldn’t let that happen.  He was ready to sacrifice himself, but not her.

            “Ah, I see you’re awake,” it wasn’t Marian’s voice.

            “Daylen?” When had he returned?

            Daylen nodded and lifted Anders shoulders up so he could examine the back of his head.  “I returned to Kirkwall several hours ago.  Imagine my surprise when I learned that my favorite cousin’s boyfriend had decided to leave her and she responded by kicking the butt of the person she knew was behind it.”

            “I’m…”  What had he missed?  He remembered Jack and Varric coming into the clinic.  Who had Hawke beaten up?  It felt like him.  “Did she hit me so hard I don’t even remember seeing her again?”

            “She threw Justice around a bit,” Daylen confirmed.  “How long has he been able to take over?  Did you even realize he was fighting her?”

            “Justice was fighting Marian?” Anders had to make sure she was all right.  He tried to get out of the bed, but was hit by a dizzy spell.  He fell back.  “How is she?”

            “I’m not sure,” Daylen shrugged.  “She said she needed to go to the Gallows to investigate some disappearances.  She also wanted to make sure Cullen was O.K.  I guess the delegation from Ostwick returned home this morning.  Maybe she thinks he’s missing his buddy, Brian.”

            “There were Templars from Ostwick here?”  Anders could feel Justice rising.

            “Some of them were Templars.  There were also mages and Chantry Sisters,” Daylen confirmed.  “Plus, Marian said she needed to see a healer.  I guess she wants to replace you.”

            “So she is hurt,” Anders tried to sit up again.

            “Of course she’s hurt!” Daylen yelled at him, causing Anders throbbing head to throb even harder.  “You said you loved her and Maker knows she loved you.  Suddenly, you just decided that you were done with her.  You wanted to be with someone else.  Who is she?  Is it a disgraced noble or just some bimbo?  Perhaps it’s someone she once called friend!”

            Anders put his hands over his eyes.  He knew that Daylen had left Amaranthine because of Neria.  He guessed the rumors about the elven warden commander and Howe were true.  “The only other person involved in this is Justice.”

            “That’s disgusting,” Daylen declared, still focusing his own anger on Anders.  “I guess having an affair with the spirit possessing you would be interesting.  It gives new meaning to intimacy and self-pleasuring, but I don’t think that Justice is capable of truly caring for you.”

            “I’m not involved with Justice like that,” Anders groaned.  “Could you send a runner to see if Marian can bring the healer with her?”

            “Are you sure it isn’t like that?”  Daylen growled.  “Marian’s sent word to Amaranthine.  She’s trying to bring my ex here.  Neria will probably come with that… archer.  The one she’s letting dip his arrow into her.

            “No,” Anders wondered when his life had spiraled so out of control.  “Neria can’t be here when…”  He trailed off.

            “When what?” Daylen pressed.  He wanted answers.  Whatever was going on with Anders was hurting his family.  He had just spent another unsuccessful expedition to find his mother.  He had no plans to let anything happen to the rest of them.

            “Ask me again tomorrow,” Anders pleaded.  “Just get me something for my head now.”

            Daylen used his magic to dampen a cloth and put it on Anders head.  “You’re damn lucky my cousin loves you.”

 

 

            “He’s damn lucky I love him,” Marian griped to Cullen as he showed her a spot outside the Gallows.

            “How big was this fight between you and Anders?” the Knight Captain wondered.

            “He was ready to move out and wouldn’t tell me why,” she revealed.

            “Ouch,” Cullen grimaced.  “Why?  I know you aren’t the type to stray on him and he adores you as much as a crazy mage who should be locked up in the Gallows could.”  He quickly held up his hands.  “I know he’s a Grey Warden and we can’t touch him unless he actually breaks the law… and maybe not even then.  There is strange rubble here, although we aren’t sure which statue was destroyed.”

            “What about that strange body?”  Carver called to them.

            “What body?” Cullen hadn’t heard about a body.  He followed Carver’s voice to where he was standing between two statues.  Had those statues been right there this morning?  Was Meredith having new statues built in the Gallows?  Weren’t there enough still around from when the Tevinter Empire had run things?

“You pointed it out to me, ser,” Carver reminded him.  “It’s right there.”  He gestured.

“Is that a new type of darkspawn?” Marian wondered.

Carver turned and looked at his sister.  “Is what a new type of darkspawn?”

“That body right behind you,” Marian wondered if her brother was abusing the lyrium.

“There’s a body behind me?”  Carver turned around.  “What is that?”

“You thought it was a new type of darkspawn, knight-corporal,” Cullen wondered if Carver had been taking too much lyrium.  “I don’t want to take chances of an outbreak.  Throw him in the water.  We’ll worry if we see more.  If not, let the fish have at him.

Carver nodded and obeyed.  Then he turned to his Captain and sister.  “What were we just talking about?  Is it that the girl Cullen has a crush on left this morning?  He thinks she’s married or engaged or something, though.  All his men are training extra hard so he doesn't dwell on his bruised heart.”

“I’m sure it was Anders and whatever is wrong with him now,” Marian groaned.   “Daylen is seeing too him at the moment.”

“Why is Daylen seeing to him?” Carver put an arm around her.

“I had to kick his butt,” she explained.


	116. Batten Down the Hatches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian tries to let things return to normal, but those around her are preparing for a storm.

It was horrible when one returned home rearing for a fight, only to find their significant other passed out.  Daylen assured her that Anders had regained consciousness, but he hadn’t left their bed since she’d gone to the Gallows.  Marian had checked on Bethany and Crystal.  She’d found Bethany whispering to Jack and talking about possible ways to barricade the mansion.  It almost sounded like Bethany was expecting to be attacked soon.

Shrugging off her sister’s weirdness, Marian climbed into bed beside Anders.  She laid a hand on his side.  “I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” he muttered.  “Go to sleep, Marian.  We’ll fix all of this soon.”  He never looked at her, but reached out a hand to touch her, as if reassuring himself that she was there.

 

 

            In the morning, Anders was gone.  He’d left a note saying that he was going to his clinic, but promising he’d be home by dinner.

            Bethany and Daylen were having breakfast when Marian came down the stairs.  “Bethany is talking about taking Crystal to Ostwick.”

            “Has Meredith been threatening her again?” Marian would go see the Knight Commander herself if she was daring to threaten her baby sister.

            “I just have a bad feeling about this,” Bethany commented.

            “About what?” Daylen became confused.

            There was a knock on the door, interrupting the family.  Bodhan walked in just a moment later.  “That healer, Rory, is here.  Jack is with him.  Rory says he needs to talk with Mistress Marian Hawke.  He says to remember you’re delicate now my lady, but he needs your help.  Why does he think you’re delicate?”

            “I’ll discuss that with you later,” after she had discussed it with Anders, Marian added silently.  “I’ll go talk to Rory now.”

            “I’m coming with you,” Jack stood and followed her into the drawing room where Rory waited.

            “I’m sorry to disturb you, my lady,” Rory gave a little bow.  “The Knight Commander and Grand Enchanter are having a terrible argument at the Gallows.  It started with a meeting about the strange disappearances.  Some of the mages report seeing a strange creature that they believe is a new type of darkspawn.  They have a body down in the basement of the Gallows, but the Templars won’t believe them.”

            Marian wondered why that sounded so familiar.

            “They then went off about Bob the Templar claiming he saw one of the statues in the Gallows move.  I’m not sure what was said next, but the two are at each other’s throats,” Rory continued.  “We’re afraid one of them is going to try and kill the other one.”

            “I’ll go,” Marian sighed.

            “You aren’t going alone,” Jack insisted.  “Dayen and I will go with you.  I suggest we stopped by the hanged man and barracks and pick up a few more people as well.  I want you to have everyone you possibly can by your side Marian, except Sebastian.  Sebastian will just murk this up, what with the talk of moving statues and a new darkspawn.  Let’s leave him in the chantry.”

            “Very well,” Marian didn’t know why she was giving into Jack’s request.  There was just something about the look on his face and the way his fists clenched in his marvelous coat.  “Let’s get moving.”

            “I’m taking Crystal on a little trip to Ostwick!”  Bethany shouted out.  “Don’t worry about us.”  She waited until her sister was gone before she contacted the Doctor.


	117. Gathering Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor stops by Amaranthine to get help before going on to Kirkwall.

I’m flirting with you and you are ignoring me,” Nate protested.

            Neria glanced over her shoulder at the other Warden.  Nate had insisted on coming down to the lake with her as she painted.  She wasn’t sure how she felt about her boyfriend joining her in something she liked to think of as ‘her time’, but she didn’t like that he was trying to demand her attention.  Still, she usually enjoyed his company, so she was putting up with it.  “That’s because I’m concentrating on the painting,” she pointed out.  “Didn’t I respond to all of that flirting you did yesterday?”

            He smiled at the memory.  “That was enjoyable.  What are you painting?”

            “It’s from that tourney in Highever,” Neria explained.  “It is the moment when Fergus placed the laurels on his sister’s head.”  She’d captured the siblings humorous, yet affectionate expressions.  Elissa’s expression was a mix of smugness and annoyance.  Fergus’ was that of affection and pride.  Yet both pairs of sapphire blue eyes seemed to sparkle.  She stopped and studied Fergus’ face a moment.  She’d left things badly with him.  They’d had that one glorious afternoon together and then he’d turned his back on her to continue courting Brenna Trevelyan and she’d responded by sleeping with Nate Howe.  She hadn’t considered Fergus’ tenuous relationship with Nate; she’d been caught up in the moment and given in to their mutual attraction and the built tension.  She glanced back at her boyfriend again.  She was happy enough with him and she didn’t think there was any way she could have left things better with Fergus. 

            “Seeing the royal couple in the melee should give any Orlesians who were in attendance pause before they try to invade again,” he agreed.  Those two are a force to be reckoned with.

            “The last archdemon figured that out too late,” she agreed.

            “How many Old Gods are left?”  He wondered.

            “Three,” she thought back to her studies.  “Draconis, Razikale, and Lasacan.  I believe Draconis is the worst of the lot.  I’m beginning to believe he is in the Anderfels.  I also have found evidence that Razikale is in Orlais, somewhere in the Western Approach.  I have contacted Weisshaupt and they are talking to the Orlesian Wardens.  They are really getting behind my idea of just killing off the Old Gods left so we won’t ever have another Blight,” her voice was becoming excited.  “Recently, I found an old tomb that hints that Lasacan is somewhere in the Free Marches.  My hunch is that it is near Kirkwall that would explain why that city seems to attract misfortune and trouble.  They are being unknowingly influenced by the Old God of Night.”

            “I had never thought of that,” Nate smiled at her.  “How did I ever manage to win the heart of such a clever and beautiful woman,” he stood and kissed her lightly.

            She returned the kiss.  “You did that by being faithful, and brave, and having that voice.”

            “Not to interrupt you if you’re playing Hide the Carrot in the Roast,” Oghren weaved towards them.  “But you have visitors.  The Doctor is here.  He brought Rose and Elissa with him.”

            “Are we off to destroy another Old God?” Neria grabbed her easel and canvas.

            “He didn’t say,” Oghren hiccupped.  “He said he had a mission you’d like, but first he needed your help.  He said something about having to see your ex and Kirkwall.”

            “Fergus is in Kirkwall?” Neria blurted without thinking.

            “Fergus?” Nate’s eyes narrowed.

            “What?”  She realized Oghren meant Daylen.  “Oh…  I meant… well, he’s courting that Free Marcher Templar and Ostwick is near Kirkwall.  I was just wondering if he was trying to assess the situation in Kirkwall.  I hear things are getting bad there.”  She slowly followed Oghren back to the Keep.

            “Things are worse than you think,” the Doctor announced as he walked to meet her.  Rose and Elissa behind him.  “I’ve just gotten confirmation that things are about to literally blow up in Kirkwall.  Their mages are going to need your help.  All mages are going to need our help.  I had brought Elissa along to help you against one of the Old Gods, but things are about to get very, very bad.  I’m so, so sorry.”

            Neria looked to Nate and then Oghren.  “This is going to be a political matter and Weisshaupt may not back me.  I can’t ask the Wardens in my command to come, but if you are willing…”

            “We’re with you, Commander,” Oghren bowed.  “All of us.”


	118. The Shit Hitteth the Fan and so Does Chantry Debris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian tries to break up a fight between Orsino and Meredith... then the chantry gets blown up.

“You deserve so much better than me,” Isabela admitted to Merrill as they followed Marian Hawke towards the Chantry.  Marian had stopped in the alienage after her trip to the Hanged Man.  She had picked up Varric and Isabela there and then been surprised to discover that Merrill and Sebastian had also been dining at the tavern.  Those two also insisted on going along.  They had then stopped by the barracks and grabbed Aveline.  Jack had had a long talk with Donnic where he kept reminding Aveline’s husband that his loyalty was to his Guard Captain and the people of Kirkwall and that Meredith and the Templars were not in a position to order them around.

            “I’m really beginning to think I do,” Merrill agreed.  “You still won’t tell me what happened between you and Fenris or that Commodore who claimed he commanded an entire fleet.”

            “Nothing happened,” Fenris insisted.

            “Has she told you that?”  Merrill challenged.  “You were too drunk to remember.

            “Let’s discuss this after we see what Meredith and Orsino has everyone stirred up about,” Marian suggested.

            One of the mages ran to greet them.  “Champion, thank the Maker you’ve come.”

            Why was she always the one who had to fix the messes in Kirkwall?  “What’s happened?”

            “First Enchanter Orsino got into a terrible argument with the Knight Commander,” the mage explained.  “He stormed off to bring the matter before the Grand Cleric, but the Knight Commander gave chase.  I fear there will be blood.”

            Marian thought that Orsino should have known better than to count on Grand Cleric Elthina to solve any problems.  She’d just pat him on the head and do nothing.  That meant she’d have to try and solve this problem, hopefully before the streets ran red.  “Then take me to them before that happens.”

            She followed the frightened mage.  The closer she got to the chantry, the louder the crowd become.  Half of Hightown must have been watching the Knight Commander and First Enchanter fight.  She found Meredith in Orsino’s face.  The ridiculous red hood and overly large circle that Meredith wore seemed to shiver in her fury.  “I will have the tower searched, top to bottom.”

            “You can not do that,” Orsino’s hands flew out with his rage.  “You have no right.”

            “I have every right,” Meredith insisted.  “You are harboring blood mages and I intend to root them out before they infect this city.”

            “It’s too late for that,” Varric muttered under his breath.

            “Blood magic!”  Orsino threw his hands in the air.  “Where do you not see blood magic?  My people can not sneeze without you accusing them of corruption.”

            “He’s not wrong,” Jack commented to his friends.

            “Do not trifle with me, Mage.  My patience is at an end,” Meredith warned.

            “She had patience?” Meredith glanced around.  “When?  I’ve never seen her be patient.  When did that happen?”

            “It’s a wonder that I never saw it begin,” Orsino countered.

            “See,” Jack held up a hand and Varric nodded sagely.

            Marian let out a long suffering sigh.  “Why are you two fighting again?”  Couldn’t they try to get along for two minutes?  “The way you two carry on, people will talk.”

            Meredith turned on her.  “This doesn’t involve you, Champion.”  It was obvious that she resented Marian’s presence. 

            _That’s right,_ _bitch_ , Marian let the look she gave Meredith convey her sentiment.  _I’m not going to just let you have this town and reign supreme over all of these people._

            “I called her here,” Orsino announced.  “I think the people deserve to know just what you’ve done.  You will not be able to move in secret any longer.”

            Meredith whirled back on him.  “What I have done is protect the people of this city time and again.  What I have done is protect you mages from your curse and your own stupidity and I will not stop doing it.”  She turned back to Marian.  “I will not lower our guard.  I dare not.”

            “Yes, you guard the town from innocent babies and young men and women who just want to live in peace,” Jack chuckled derisively.  “You are protecting them from those whose only crime was to be born different.”

            “Don’t forget that they are all also apparently stupid,” Varric added.  “I was under the impression that many circles were centers of learning and exploration.”  He shrugged.  “I guess I was wrong.  Maybe they just take naps and have orgies all day.”

            Marian had had enough.  It had been clear for months that Meredith was unhinged, yet no one else would do anything about it.  She’d spoken with Elthina, who was the only one who had real authority to remove Meredith from her place of power, but she would do nothing.  “This needs to stop.”

            Meredith’s face became less harsh.  “What other option do we have?  Tell me, Champion, that you have not seen with your own eyes what they can do, heard the lies of mages that seek power.”

            Had Meredith forgotten that she was a mage?  “They’re not the only ones that lie and seek power.”

            “You would cast us all as villains,” Orsino’s voice rose.  “But it is not so.”

            Meredith’s eyes widened and she looked at Orsino as if looking back at a hope that she had lost.  “I know and it breaks my heart to do it, but we must be vigilant.  If you can not tell me another, do not brand me a tyrant.”

            Orsino shook his head sadly.  “This is getting us nowhere.  Grand Cleric Elthina will put a stop to this.”  He moved to go into the chantry.

            “Good luck with that,” Varric called after him.

            Meredith grabbed him.  “You will not bring Her Grace into this.”

            Marian sensed him before he spoke.  It was almost animalistic, the ability to scent her mate.  Anders walked passed her.  She’d thought he was in his clinic.  “The Grand Cleric can not help you.”

            Meredith whirled on him.  “Explain yourself, mage.”

            Anders lifted his chin and poked a finger into her breastplate.  “I will not stand by and watch you all mages like criminals while those who would lead us bow to their Templar jailers.”

            Orsino mimicked Ander’s chin lift without even realizing it.  “How dare you speak to me…”

            Anders jammed his staff against the ground, as if a prophet about to perform a miracle.  “The circle has failed us, Orsino.”  Blue lightning crisscrossed Anders skin and clothes and his eyes started glowing.  “Even you should be able to see that the time has come to act.”  Justice seemed to withdraw and Anders eyes returned to their coppery brown that Marian loved to look into.  “There can be no half measures.”

            Marian’s heart dropped.  He’d switched back forth from Justice so easily that she wondered just how much control that demon had over the man she loved.  “Anders, what have you done?”  She wasn’t sure she wanted the answer, but had to have it.

            He turned his head away from her.  “There can be no turning back.  There shall be no peace!”

            The ground beneath them began to quake.  Inside the Chantry, Elthina turned around in confusion, looking towards her Templar guards for answers.  Those beneath her balcony tried to flee as the ground beneath them opened up and a large red beam of energy blew through the floor.  It was followed by several more beams.  The read rays crisscrossed as they veered up into the sky.  A vortex seemed to form above the chantry, tearing it and those within it, into tiny pieces before releasing what was left into the sky and across the city.  The chantry was gone.


	119. The Face of Boe Vs. Choir Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack changes the future by saving a life, Choir boy isn't happy.

Those who had been assembled at the base of the stairs to the chantry looked up in horror at the empty place where they had once worshipped.

            “Maker have mercy,” Meredith’s voice was breathy.

            Anders closed his eyes.  “There can be no peace,” he repeated.

            Sebastian had been staring at the rubble, transfixed, for several moments and then he dropped to his knees.  “Elthina, no!  Maker, no!”  He cast his eyes to the sky.  “She was your most faithful, your most beloved.”  His head slowly lowered until it was bowed as if in prayer.  “Why didn’t she listen to me?”  He slowly stood and held out his hand as if blessing those killed inside the chantry.  “Blessed be the souls of the faithful that they ascend to your right hand.”

            As Sebastian continued his blessing, Orsino turned on Anders.  “Why?  Why would you do such a thing?”

            Anders stood firm.  “I removed the chance of compromise, because there is no compromise.”

            For once, Meredith backed Orsino, but only in their joint outrage.  “The Grand Cleric has been slain by magic, the chantry destroyed.”  She whirled on Marian and Anders.  “As Knight Commander of Kirkwall I hereby invoke the Rite of Annulment.  Every mage in the Circle is to be executed immediately.”

            “Anders isn’t a Circle Mage,” Jack pointed out.

            “Wow, that’s harsh,” Varric agreed.  “Meredith has gone off her rocker.”

            “The Circle didn’t even do this,” Orsino turned to Marian, pleading.  “Champion, you can’t let her.  Help us stop this madness.”

            Meredith didn’t plead, she mandated.  “And I demand you stand with us.  Even you must see that this outrage can not be tolerated.”

            Sebastian had finished with his blessing and turned on the others with a mix of grief and vengeance.  His Elthina was dead.  “Why are we debating the Rite of Annulment when the monster who did this is right here?  I swear to you, I will kill him.”

            Anders turned to Marian, now he showed grief; but the resolve was still there.  “It can’t be stopped now.  You have to choose.”

            Marian felt used.  The man she loved had been using her.  “Is that why you needed me to distract the Grand Cleric?” 

            Sebastian turned his steely gaze on her.  “You… were part of this?”

            “If you knew what I was doing, you would have felt honor bound to stop me,” Anders pointed out.  “I couldn’t take that chance.”  He turned and looked to each of their friends.  “The Circle is an injustice, in many places.  It isn’t just Kirkwall.  The world needs to see what is truly going on.”

            Sebastian was unmoved.  “Elthina is not the Circle.  She was a good woman and you murdered her!”

            “You fool,” Orsino proclaimed.  “You’ve doomed us all!”

            “We were already,” Anders countered.  “A quick death now or a slow one later.  I’d rather die fighting.”

            “Elthina was no innocent,” Jack pointed out.  “She could have stopped what has been going on in Kirkwall and chose not to.”

            Marian had no question as to where she stood on the matter of the Circles of Magi.  “The Circle does more harm than good.”

            Meredith realized she was losing ground and balled her fists.  Her parents had been killed by a mage who should have been in the Circle.  “It doesn’t matter.  Even if I wish to, I could not stay my hand.  The people will demand blood.”

            “Who commands that appendage at the end of your arm?” Jack challenged.  “You or the people?  This is your choice, Meredith.”

            Marian doubted that Jack’s words were being heeded.  She nodded at him and then looked to the rest of her friends.  Finally, she turned back to Orsino.  “Meredith needs to be stopped.”

            “But what of Anders?” Sebastian challenged.  He wanted to plunge a knife into the mage’s heart himself.

            Aveline, finally, spoke, although she was torn as what to do.  “I must stand for order.  I will not stand by, however, while innocents are put to the blade.”

            Fenris was not happy.  “So you would defend these mages after all they have done?  Throw yourself at a helpless cause?”

            Varric stepped back a second, finding himself between Merrill and Isabela.  He knew those two, at least, would have his Hawke’s back.  He just hoped there weren’t swords decorating them like a new fashion from trying to defend that back.  “You sure about this?  Even you might not win this fight.”

            “I know we can do this,” Merrill nodded at Varric and then gazed stoically at Marian.  “I believe in you, Hawke.”

            “Oh, shit,” Isabela wondered how she found herself in this situation.  “What have you gotten yourself into this time, Isabela?”

            “A handsome captain, one almost as handsome as me, will one day say _if you can’t do something smart, than do something right_ ,” Jack revealed.  “Let’s do something right.”

            Meredith was not intimidated.  “Think carefully, Champion.  Stand with them and you’ll share their fate.”

            “The name is Marian,” Hawke pointed out.  “You should remember it before you die.  And I would prefer their fate to yours.”

            “Thank the Maker,” Orsino’s voice was high and breathy.

            Fenris’ eyes grew hard and his shoulders squared.  “It is a mistake, but I won’t abandon you.”  He supposed this meant that he was unlikely to be able to reconcile with Ailianore.  He was abandoning common sense for a woman who loved another man.  He glanced at the ribbon on his wrist.  The one he’d tied there after their one night together.  Her feelings weren’t what mattered, his were.

            “I see what you are trying to do and my place is with you,” Aveline swore.

            Meredith could not believe that Hawke’s friends were so irrational.  “You are a fool, Champion.”  She turned to her knights.  “Kill them all.  I will rouse the rest of the order.”

            “Go,” Orisno cried to the other mages gathered outside the Chantry.  “Get to the Gallows before it’s too late!”

            The Templars converged as the mage’s fled.  Marian was thankful that she didn’t recognize any of them as she called a hail of fireballs from the sky to rain down on her attackers.  She felt Anders move to his customary place behind her facing at those who would try to attack his love from the rear.  He felled one Templar after another.

            Merrill and Isabela twirled so they were back to back as the Templars moved in.  Isabela’s daggers danced, as Merrill showed them why they should indeed fear blood mages.  Meanwhile, Jack and Fenris waited until the first hail of fireballs had subsided before they moved in, sword flashing, as Aveline lunged at the Templars trying to use mana drain against the mages. 

            Bianca seemed to sing as Varric released bolt after bolt into their attackers.  “Hey, choir boy!”  He called to Sebastian.  “Are you going to help?” 

Sebastian slowly walked up the steps that once led to the Chantry, though.  “Oh, Elthina.  If only we had met in a different time and place.”  He sat down, forlorn.

Orsino managed to get in a few spells, but realized that he was aided by a team who had trained to work together.  He didn’t know of their training gym in Highever, but it was now clear that they moved in synch.  It wasn’t long before Templar bodies littered the ground.  He gazed at one Templar who had a gaping sword wound in his back.  The sword had cut neatly through his armor.  “So it has come to this.”  He turned to Marian who had taken a Templar’s shirt off of his corpse to wipe the blood off of her face.  “I don’t know if we can win this war, Marian, but thank you.”  He turned to look at Anders, who slowly sat down on a nearby barrel and stared off into space.  “I will leave your _friend_ for you to deal with.  I must return to the Gallows.  Meet me there as soon as you can.”

Marian watched him leave and then walked slowly to Anders.  He looked so defeated.  She maneuvered so she was behind him.  He was going to be hunted down by the Chantry for what he had done.  She didn’t know how she could protect him.

He didn’t look at her as he spoke.  “There is nothing you can say that I haven’t already said to myself.  I took a spirit into my soul and changed myself forever to achieve this.  This is the justice that all mages have awaited.”

She didn’t like the use of the word _Justice_.  Justice had managed to drive a wedge between them.  “Did that _spirit_ tell you to do this?”

“No,” his voice was firm.  “When we merged, he ceased to be.  We are one now.  I can no more ignore the injustice of the Circle than he could.”

Marian hadn’t expected Anders to ignore it.  She sure couldn’t.  She had expected him to trust her and be honest with her.  “I might have understood if you’d only told me.”

Sebastian stood and walked towards them.  “You condone this?  The brutal death of an innocent woman of faith.  Someone you knew, who trusted you.”

“Elthina was no innocent,” Marian countered.

Before Sebastian could retort, Anders spoke again.  “I wanted to tell you, but what if you stopped me or worse, what if you wanted to help?  I couldn’t let you do that.  The world needs to see this.  Then we can all stop pretending the Circle is a solution.     If I pay for that with my life, then I pay.  Perhaps then, at least, Justice will be free.”

She didn’t want Justice to be free, she wanted Anders to be.  She turned to her friends, her eyes pleading for answers.

“If I’d been in that Chantry today, would you be waffling?” Sebastian challenged.  “You know what must be done.’

“Bold plan,” Isabela interjected.  “Well, I thought so.”

“He wants to die,” Fenris pointed out.  “Kill him and be done with it.”

Aveline couldn’t believe what Fenris had just said and she was a little ashamed to side with him.  “Belief is no excuse.  Sincerity does not justify this.”

“You should come with us, do what you can to put things right,” Merrill addressed Anders.

“I think I’m sick of mages and Templars,” Varric was done with both sides.

“Whatever you do, just do it,” Anders begged.  He fully expected to feel her knife in his back.

“You seem so far away, even though you are sitting there,” Marian whispered.  She lifted the dagger.  When he was gone, would she be able to carry on without him.  Yet, if she let him live, the Chantry would hound their every footstep.

“Taking a life takes a toll on you,” Jack spoke up.  “The faces begin to haunt you and you say it’s just war.  I’ve never taken the life of the one person I love more than anyone else.  I haven’t been lucky enough to love someone as much as you love Anders, but I’m pretty sure that putting a knife through them would be giving up.  Forget what any of us believe, Marian.  Forget what new problems you will have in the future.  What does your heart say is the right thing to do?  Can you take the life of the one person you love most?  Can you execute the father of your child?”

Marian didn’t realize she had tears in her eyes until she looked at Jack.  “How did you know…?”  She turned back to Anders.  She’d really been about to do it.  She had really been lifting the dagger to run it through the man she loved.  _Fuck the Chantry!_   They had chased her more than half her life.  They thought she should be imprisoned for the magic the Maker gave her, like her father before her.  She lifted her hand again, and let the dagger slowly fall, before she smacked Anders upside the back of his head.  “You will _never_ lie to me again or keep secrets from me.  Is that agreed?  You are also going to help me save the mages.  Then we’re going home and setting up some new rules for this relationship.”

Anders rubbed the back of his head as he stood up and faced her.  “You mean stay with you?  I didn’t think you’d let me; but if you do, I’ll fight the Templars damned right I will.  I love you, Marian.”  He touched her cheek.  “What Jack said about being the father…”

Sebastian marched towards them, interrupting.  “No!  You can not let this abomination walk free.”  He pounded his left fist into his right hand.  “He dies or I am returning to Starkhaven and I will bring such an army with me on my return that they’re be nothing left of Kirkwall for these Malefecarum to rule!”

“Wow, someone needs to get over himself,” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Take one step closer to him, Sebastian, and you’ll end up with a fireball up your ass,” Marian maneuvered to make sure that she was between them.

“I will not fight you, Hawke,” he took a step back.  “My death now would serve nothing.  I will return to Starkhaven, but I swear to you I will come back and find your precious Anders.  I will teach him what true justice is.  I will get Anders and your dog, too.”

“Leave my dog out of this,” Marian hissed at Sebastian’s retreating back.  “You’ll just be another religious zealot pointing an army at those you fear.  A little boy shaking in his boots and as he tries to out posture that which he is afraid of.”

Anders pulled Marian into his arms.  “He won’t be the only one to come after us.”

“I know,” she returned his embrace.  “Bring them on.”

“Thank you for my life,” he added.  “I’ll try not to make such a mess of things from now on.”  He kissed her and released her.

“How invigorating,” Isabela commented.  “To think I’d try to get into the crazy princes’ pants more than once.”

“I succeeded,” Jack pointed out.  “I should feel shame, but I never do.  We need to get to the Gallows quickly.  Meredith wasn’t making light on her threats.”

“It’s going to be quite a show,” Varric agreed.


	120. Meanwhile... back with the main Villains of the Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Harel receives news of the latest change in the time line.

**Dragon 9:45**

 

Valenna stormed into Fen’ Harel’s throne room.  “The damnable Doctor’s at it again.”

Merrill rolled her eyes from where she sat at a small desk near her god’s throne going over supply reports.  “Have you figured out why Lady Elanna seems to have disappeared?”

“No,” Valenna still seethed that with a war going on, Fen’Harel insisted on tracing why his bride had seemed to have disappeared. 

“Then why gave you come to bother me?”  His gaze was firm and his lips set.

“We have yet another enemy returned to life,” Valenna revealed.  “The Grey Warden mage, Anders is somehow alive and in the enemy camp.”

“Oh?  Is he going to blow up another church building?” Fen’Harel waved a dismissive hand. 

Merrill frowned.  She still remembered the tears streaming down Marian Hawke’s face as she plunged her own dagger through Ander’s back.  She remembered her own horror and what her friend had just done at the demands of her fellow Shem.    Hawke had never really recovered from the act and Merrill had always thought it was one of the reasons her friend had stayed behind in the Fade.  “Without Hawke, he’s only half a man.  He’s no threat.”

“Concentrate on finding my wife,” Fen’Harel insisted.

“Yes, you most exalted one,” Velanna bowed.

“And don’t call me that,” Fen’Harel added.


	121. You're Not the Boss of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith demands the help of the city guards.

Meredith marched into the barracks.  She knew Aveline wasn’t there.  The woman had proven support terrorists and insurrectionists, like the traitor she was.  She would call on the other guards.  They should have been under the Templars’ control all along.

“What is going on, Meredith,” Donnic demanded.  Some of the guards behind him seemed anxious, but there were two who were calmly playing cards.

He was just the man she had wanted to speak with, although she would have preferred to find Lieutenant Brennen overseeing the guards at the moment, but Donnic was Aveline’s second in command.  “The mages are in full rebellion and the Champion has proven an enemy of Kirkwall.  She is helping the malificarum to escape before they can be redeemed upon the swords of the righteous.  I have declared a Rite of Annulment on them.  Orsino has been harboring blood mages and now one of those creatures has blown up the local chantry.  Your Captain has proven herself to be nothing but a simpering sycophant by throwing her lot in with the traitorous champion.  You all work for me now.”

“We worked for the Viscount,” Lieutenant Brennen stepped from behind her, she’d come into the barracks during Meredith’s declaration.  “You have kept a new one from being chosen.”

“We are loyal to Aveline,” Donnic added.  “We do not serve the Templars.  We guard the people, including mages if need be.  I suggest you wait for the Chantry to send you instructions.”

“I know what I must do,” she ranted.

One of the guards who had been playing cards stood.  “You heard Lieutenant Donnic.  We do not answer to the Templars, now or ever.”

“We will not help you,” Donnic added.

“I’ll make you regret that choice as soon as _I_ restore order to my city,” Meredith swore as she stormed out.

Donnic turned to the other guards.  “Help as many people get out of the city as you can.  I suspect this is turning into a blood bath.  Unless they have turned into an abomination or are opening a vein in front of you, I don’t care if they are a mage or not.  I’m going to go find Aveline and help protect her against that mad woman.

The other guards nodded and got to work.


	122. Enter the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor arrives with help

Marian could hear the mages throughout Kirkwall screaming as they fell to the swords of their Templar attackers.  Many fled while others fought back.  Marian cut through those Templars who had chosen to follow Meredith’s orders in Hightown, allowing many of her fellow mages to escape.  Bethany had to be in the mix somewhere.  She turned towards her own home.  “I have to check on Bethany and Crystal.  This will be the perfect time for Meredith to go after them.”

She expected her friends to object.  After all, time was of the essence and there were many more lives at stake.  None of them did, though.  Not even Fenris.  “Let’s go get your sisters, Hawke,” he hefted his sword and cut down yet another Templar.  Her gaze was again drawn to the ribbon around his wrist.  Had he really sided with the mages against the Templars for her alone?  She didn’t deserve such loyalty.

As the group rushed towards the Hawke Estate, a familiar whine was heard and a large blue box appeared.  The door to the estate opened and Bethany ran out, holding crystal.  Bodhan and the rest of the household followed her into the box.  “It appears that Bethany already had help,” Anders commented.

“Doctor!”  Jack ran towards the TARDIS.  The box disappeared and then reappeared farther from Jack. 

The door opened and the Doctor stepped out, Rose by his side.  “Don’t come any closer, Jack.  She doesn’t seem to want you in her.”  Behind him, more people were emerging.

Jack looked at Rose and his expression became imploring.  “Please, fix me.”

“What?” Rose looked to the Doctor and then back at Jack, confused.

“It wasn’t you,” the Doctor ran a hand along Rose’s hair.  “It was Bad Wolf.  You did nothing wrong.”

“What didn’t I do wrong?” She took a step back to glare up at him.

“You took away my mortality,” Jack explained.  “We were on Satellite 5, fighting the Dalek.  I died, then you did something and I was alive again.  I haven’t been able to die since.”

“Oh, so he _was_ dead all those times,” Merrill commented.  “I just thought it was a clever trick.”

“I don’t know what I did,” Rose walked to him and put a hand on his cheek.  “So I don’t know how to fix it.”

Jack looked crestfallen and turned to the Doctor who just shook his head.  “I guess we have more important problems anyway.”

“I see you managed to save Anders,” the Doctor grinned.  “Good work on that.”

“Thanks,” Jack also smiled.  “I couldn’t let such a handsome, angst filled life be wasted.  I can’t say as much for his surly constant companion, though.”

“I have something for that,” the Doctor assured him.  “I’ve been working on it since Kinloch Hold.  Blondie, follow me,” he didn’t even wait to see if Anders followed, just turned and walked back into the TARDIS.  Anders did follow.

As she waited, Hawke eyed the rest of the Doctor’s companions.  She had met all of them before.  It was Neria Surana and her Grey Wardens, with the Queen of Ferelden accompanying them.  “What brings all of you here?”

“We were going to go kill another Old God,” Neria admitted.  “Then we learned of what was happening here, in Kirkwall, and decided to come save the mages.”

“Your help is appreciated,” Marian knew she’d need all the help she could get and a group of Grey Wardens was more than she could dream of.

“Well, most of your help is,” Daylen sneered as he eyed Nate.  As he watched, Nate slipped an arm around Neria and kissed her cheek.  Then he winked at Daylen.

“Is there anyone who can talk Meredith down?” Elissa questioned as they waited for the Doctor to return with Anders.

 


	123. Justice For None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor prepares for battle and removes a player from the field.

Bethany rushed into the TARDIS as it materialized; Bodahn, Sandal, and Oriana were on her heals.

“I don’t see how this box is going to protect you and the little miss,” Bodahn insisted from behind her.  He stopped as he ran in.  “By the…”

“Enchantment!” Sandal breathed.

“It’s bigger on the inside,” Bethany explained.  She nodded at the others who were piling out of the ship and going to help fight Meredith.  She would like to, as well; but that meant convincing Varric to watch Crystal so she could go fight.  Besides, she wanted to see him.  She’d been around the him from her time, but they had yet to forge the bond she had made with the future Varric.  Why wasn’t he waiting for her?  “Sexy,” she’d heard the Doctor call the TARDIS that more than once when he didn’t think others were listening.  “Where is Varric?”

The TARDIS didn’t answer, but a hallway lit.  Bethany followed the lights, as she did more lights turned on her guiding her to the dwarf she’d missed while in Kirkwall.  She cradled Crystal on her shoulder.  The babe slept peaceful, knowing she was safe from the carnage taking place outside.  Bethany began to hear music and voices.  Varric wasn’t alone.

“This one is called _The Seawolf’s Charge_ , Spitfire,” it was Varric’s voice.  She could hear his lute playing a spirited tune.

_The moon hung high of the Waking Sea_

_As the Wolf sensed her charge_

_Another Orlesian merchant carrying tea_

_And despair on their barge._

 

            A woman’s light voice giggled.  “I don’t know if I can learn to play that one so easily.”  This was followed by the sound of a pan flute trying to pick up the lute’s tune.

            _Spitfire_ , he called her Sunshine, but this other woman got to be Spitfire?  When she walked into the room, she saw him sitting on a bed beside Elanna Lavellan.  They were sitting way too close for her comfort.  Elanna kept playing her pan flute, but Varric almost dropped his lute.  “Sunshine.”

            “I see I’m interrupting,” Bethany shifted her grip on Crystal, holding her more firmly.  It was bad enough that she had to compete with Bianca, now she had the Dread Wolf’s own bride to contend with.  It was then that she realized that she was not only jealous, but that she had lost her heart to Varric.  It didn’t matter, though, not even Marian could compete with Bianca and though the dwarf Varric loved was dead in the future, and his gaze was now being turned by a pretty elf.  “I need to go find the nursery and my room.  I had just hoped that I could go help Mariana against the Touched Templar.”

            “Oh, you had a baby?” Elanna wondered who Bethany had hooked up with.  In her own timeline, Bethany had been killed by an Ogre before the Hawkes made it out of Ferelden and to the Free Marches.

            “My mother had another baby, shortly before she died,” Bethany’s voice was crisp and she eyed Elanna as a threat to her infant sister.

            That wasn’t right either, Elanna realized.  Leandra had only had three children.  She was killed by Quentin, a blood mage who’d become a serial killer in an attempt to remake his dead wife.  The baby was too young to have been born before that event.  How many things were altered?  Had changing the timeline hurt Fen’ Harel’s chances rather than helping him?  Did she care if that meant there was still a chance to save her clan?  “How did she die?”

            “Spitfire, I don’t think Sunshine wants to talk about that,” Varric stood up and approached Bethany.

            “She died from complications from childbirth,” Bethany’s voice was flat.  “Since then Meredith has made multiple attempts to take Crystal.  I need to go out and fight her.”

            “You need to stay here with Crystal, Sunshine,” Varric insisted.  “Meredith would love to kill you; you’re an apostate in her eyes.”

            “I’m an apostate in everyone’s eyes,” Bethany countered.

            “Stay here, with me,” Varric pleaded.  “I can’t fight either, I’m already there.  Believe me, I know what is happening.  Someone needs to take care of the baby and make sure we keep fixing as much as we can of our… well, my… past.  I imagine Waffles just broke her own heart by plunging a dagger through Ander’s.”

            “No, the Doctor just brought Anders in,” Bethany explained.  “He’s alive.  I think the Doctor plans to get rid of Justice.  He is the problem, not Anders.”

            “Really?” Varric thought back to the healer who’d once been his friend.  He’d though Anders dead for years, but now he was alive.  “I… I’d like to see that come on,” he held his hand out to Bethany who took it.

 

 

            Anders eyes glowed blue and blue lightning raced across his skin.  “You can’t do this to me,” it was Justice’s voice.

            “Oh, I can,” the Doctor grinned at him.  “I told Anders not to do anything stupid and he let you merge with him.  He should have listened to him.”  Beside him, Ser Pounce-a-lot meowed in agreement.

            Seeing his beloved cat brought Anders further to the surface.  He fought against Justice, the creature who had almost cost him everything.  “I know, Ser Pounce.  I was being irrational.  Grey Wardens and Templars can do that to me.”

            “Oh, good, that will make this easier,” the Doctor gestured to a clear tube.  “In you go.”

            Anders stepped in and the tube locked.  Justice struggled to gain control back.  As he did Varric and Bethany stepped into the room.  The shock of seeing them stilled him for a moment as he realized Varric had aged and should have been outside.

            “Geronimo!”  The Doctor flipped a couple of switches.  The machine turned blue, then red, then purple, and back to blue.  There was a scream as Justice was torn from Anders and suspended above him.  Justice strained against the force holding him, but could not return to Anders; nor could he return to the Fade.  “Well, isn’t that fantastic.  I’ll take care of you later, Justice.”

            Ander’s lay at the bottom of the tube for several moments and then slowly stood.  “I… He’s gone.”  He looked up at the spirit struggling against unseen restraints.  “I guess he’s right there.  My head hasn’t been this clear in years.”

            “I think we should get him back to Hawke,” Varric declared. 

            Bethany had tears in her eyes.  “Thank you, Doctor.  Thank you for saving him.  Marian...”  She swallowed deeply.  “I hate to think that she was ready to kill the man she loves so much just to stop Justice.”

            “My people are in trouble,” Anders felt up the tube that was restraining him.  “I need to go help them.”

            The Doctor opened the door and let Anders out.  “Let’s go save the mages.”  He glanced up at the struggling Justice.  “I’ll deal with you later.”

            Ser Pounce-a-lot looked up at the spirit and let out a heartfelt hiss.

            Bethany and Varric watched the Doctor lead Anders out.  “Let’s go grab Elanna and play a game of Wicked Grace, Sunshine.  We might as well keep ourselves occupied if we can’t help in this battle.” The cat followed behind them.

            “I need you to watch Crystal, Varric,” Bethany thrust the baby at him and he gathered her into his arms  The infant and story teller eyed each other suspiciously.  “I have to go help.  You’ve told me how bad this battle is going to be.  I can’t sit on the sidelines.  Have Bodahn and Sandal play with you.  Sandal is strangely an expert at the game.”


	124. A Kitty in the Pouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues, Anders gets his greatest ally back.

When Anders exited the TARDIS, he ran to Marian and scooped her up in his arms.  “We’re free of him!” 

            “Truly?” Marian framed his face with her hands and brought her mouth down to his.

            “It’s just you and me, baby,” he vowed. 

            “Anders, I’m thrilled that you got rid of Justice, but there are mages who are being attacked by wacked out Templars and their crazy commander right now,” Neria’s hands were on her hips.  She’d been left outside the TARDIS while the Doctor had taken care of Justice and had to endure Daylen and Nate making little digs at each other.  Now she really wanted to kill something.

            “We’ll continue this later,” Marian needed to tell Anders that it wasn’t just the two of them anymore, but that could wait.

            “We need to get to the Gallows,” Varric added.  “That is where the action is taking place.”

            Anders blinked at him.  “Weren’t you just in the TARDIS?”

            “No, Blondie, I think your harrowing experience of getting rid of your worser half has left you a bit discombobulated,” Varric declared.  “I’ve been out here the entire time.  I’ve listened to Rain and Howe fight over Neria like they have to repopulate Thedas themselves and she’s the last woman left.”

            “We are not,” Daylen sniffed.  Did they expect him to be nice to Nate?  The man had stolen his girl.

            “Let’s move,” Marian led them towards the docks.

            They’d barely gone around the first corner when a shade popped up, only to explode immediately.  Behind it, Bethany stood her staff still in her hand.  Ser Pounce-a-lot was at her feet.  “You didn’t think I would stay in the TARDIS and not help did you?”

            “What about Crystal?” Marian couldn’t believe Bethany would leave their sister alone. 

            “She’s fine and has a man I trust with my life watching her,” Bethany assured her.  “Could I look her in the eye if I were to stay behind now?”

            “Ser Pounce-a-lot,” Anders scooped up the cat.  “What are you doing here?”

            The cat meowed and smacked Ander’s chest.  Then he looked down where the pouch that Anders used to keep him in during battle was.

            “He came to fight,” the Doctor answered.  “He’d like to remind you of the darkspawn he has faced and that he couldn’t abandon the mages in their time of need, either.”

            “Let’s go,” Marina grinned.  “I wouldn’t want to face this fight without my sister by my side.  I love you, Beth.”

            “And I you,” Bethany smiled at her before they continued on towards the docks.

            They made it through three more blocks before they came upon a mage being hassled by half a dozen Templars.

            “Stay where you are!”  One of the Templars demanded.  “There is no escape!”

            “Leave me alone!”  The mage’s voice quivered.  “I never asked for any of this!”  She slowly backed up, but the Templars followed.

            Another of the ruffians spoke.  “The law is clear, mage.  We can not take the risk.”

            “Keep away from me.  I’m warning you!”  Marian noticed the mage was unusually pale.  She wondered if it were from blood loss from practicing forbidden magic.  Sure enough, the mage lifted up in the air, flames shooting around her.  When she fell back to the ground, she’d begun to transform.  She’d become an abomination.

            “Kill it!”  A third Templar demanded.  “Kill it now!”  The abomination stood, laughing.

            “Great,” Marian rolled her eyes.  “Could she not wait two minutes to be rescued?

            “Blood magic makes you do the crazies,” Neria responded.

            Marian cast a rain of fireballs into the area where the Templars and abomination stood.  Neria struck two of the Templars with lightning, while Varric, Rose, and Nate shot arrows and bolts at the abomination.  The warriors waited for the fireballs to end before rushing in.  There were only three Templars still alive at that point.

            Oghren went for one of the Templars.  “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”  He jumped, his great axe swinging and cut the man in two.

            Aveline and Jack moved in synch as they went for a second Templar.  The Templar went to block Aveline’s swing, only to find Jack’s sword piercing the back of his neck between his helmet and armor.

            Isabela began to fade into the shadows, when she realized that Elissa already had.  The rogue queen had moved, unseen, behind the third Templar and her dual swords easily sliced through the Templar’s armor and cut him in half. 

            Neria caught the abomination in an electric cage that slowly closed on it.  Bethany added a winter blast to the attack, while Daylen added a great wave of water that caused the electricity of the cage to become even more deadly.  As the abomination struggled, a half dozen shades popped up.

            The archer’s turned their bows on the shades and quickly cut them down.

            A rage demon had also appeared, but Marian quickly froze it, while Anders used Maker’s fist to shatter the creature as it iced over.

“You’ve learned some new tricks since I taught you to dual, my deadly flower.” Isabela grinned at Elissa.

            Elissa laughed.  “I couldn’t let sitting on the throne cause me to go soft.  I’ve still been training.  Have I ever told you how handy your lessons came when I dueled Loghain?  I must thank you for that.”

            “Oh?  You dueled the Hero of Riverdane?” Isabela hadn’t heard that.

            “And won,” Elissa confirmed.

            “Do tell me about it,” Isabela encouraged.

            Elissa regaled the others with the story of her fateful duel at the Landsmeet as they continued on.  She was sure to emphasize the moves that Isabela had taught her that she’d used during the fight.  They made it out of Hightown and to the docks.

            “So you didn’t kill him in the fight?” Isabela was trying to figure out why Elissa would allow Teyrn Loghain MacTir to live, when they were attacked by a large pride demon.  They’d barely stepped into the dock’s proper.

            “I see the Templars have been here,” Marian observed.

            The demon was accompanied by three shades.  She hit the creature with a gravitational pull as Neria summoned a storm, the lightning targeting the demon and shades.  Daylen then used his water magic to summon a great wave from the nearby ocean that drowned the already wounded shades.  Merrill added a Hemorrhage hex into the mix, causing the wounds the creatures had already sustained to begin to hemorrhage out.

            “I guess we’ll just sit this scrummage out,” Fenris grumbled, the mages had shown why they should be feared by taking out the demon and shades without anyone lifting a sword or bow.

            “No, I didn’t kill him,” Elissa acted as if her conversation had never been interrupted.  “I left that for Alistair.  Loghain was responsible for Duncan’s death, who was like a father to Alistair, and the death of Alistair’s brother, King Cailan.  I just got him to the point of surrender and then let Alistair behead him.”

            “That was very sweet of you,” Isabela observed.

            “I do love that man,” Elissa sighed.  “Hopefully, I get back to him soon.”

            Marian had led them to the edge of the docks.  Sure enough, there was a ship there.   “Isabela would you like to sail us over to the Gallows?”

            “Gladly,” Isabela winked at Elissa.  “Would you like some sailing lessons, sweet thing?”

            “Hey,” Merrill objected.

            Elissa just laughed.  “I already know how to sail.”

            “Do you, sweet thing?” Isabela obviously wanted the chance to show off her skills to the rogue queen.  “What beautiful and talented pirate taught you that?”

            “The Seawolf did,” Elissa’s grin widened.

            “You know the Seawolf?” Isabela had heard of the fearsome Ferelden pirate in legend.  There was even some song about her falling for a soldier who turned out to be a teyrn.

            “I did,” Elissa’s smile turned sad and Isabela asked no more questions.


	125. Making New Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen decides to not follow an order

“What is going on?” Cullen demanded of one of his lieutenants.  He’d had enough problems with strange darkspawn, and a soldier who swore he’d seen a statue move, now there were screams coming from Kirkwall and the city seemed to be on fire, again.

            “The mages are rebelling,” one of his lieutenants announced.  “A fanatical one blew up the chantry, killing Grand Cleric Elthina.  Meredith has decreed that all mages are to be put to the sword.”

            Maker’s Breath, Cullen had spent years afraid of mages.  He’d seen their worse in Kinloch hold.  He’d come to Kirkwall sure that most were blood mages and abominations and that they must be stopped.  Yet he’d seen that some of his brethren were no different and he had watched a mage stand up to the Arishok in defense of her neighbors.  The Doctor’s words came back to him, urging him to do what was right.

            “Many of the mages here are innocent,” he told the lieutenant.  “They didn’t blow anything up and they aren’t blood mages.  We will not make any move against them without direct orders.  Meanwhile, I want you to investigate the rumors of statues moving on their own and the strange disappearances around the Gallows.”  At least the mages were no longer finding strange, dead darkspawn.


	126. Preparing to Kick Templar Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian makes it to the Gallows and our heroes prepare for a final battle against Meredith.

Those the Doctor had gathered, along with Hawke’s friends, sat silently as they approached the Gallows.  No one wanted to think about what they would find when they got there, but Meredith had to have beaten them to the mage prison. 

            As soon as the ship docked, the passengers were jumping to the plank ways around the Gallows and rushing up the steps towards the place where the Templars and mages dwelt. 

They soon saw Orsino protecting a handful of mages from advancing Templars.  “Quickly!  Quickly!”  He shouted to his charges.  He then pointed his staff and blasted the Templars sending them up into the air and then crashing to their deaths.

“First Enchanter!”  Marian shouted to him.

“Champion!”  His face brightened a bit.  “You survived!  Thank the Maker.  We must…”

“And here you are,” Meredith cut him off as she advanced from behind Marian and her friends.  Cullen was directly behind her, he cast a wary look at the statues surrounding them.

“Let us speak, Meredith!” Orsino demanded.  “Before this battle destroys the city you claim to protect.”

“It’s a little late for that,” Oghren took a deep drink.  “Kirkwall’s on fire.”

Meredith advanced slowly on Orsino as he walked down the stairs towards her.  “I will entertain your surrender, nothing more.”

The pair slowly came closer and closer, their subordinates behind them until they were separated only by Marian and a handful of her friends.  The rest were slowly fanning out as they eyed both factions cautiously. 

Meredith addressed Orsino.  “Speak if you have something to say,” she waved a hand as if he were still hers to command.

“Revoke the Rite of Annulment, Meredith, before this goes too far,” he demanded.  “Imprison us if you must.  Search the Tower.  I will even help you.  But do not kill us all for an act we did not commit.”

“It’s nice to know that when the going gets tough, the tough surrender,” Rose murmured to the Doctor.

“The Grand Cleric is dead, killed by a mage” Meredith reminded Orsino.  “The people will demand retribution, and I will give it to them.  Your offer is commendable, Orsino, but it comes too late.”

It was also ridiculous, but Marian didn’t mention that.  “I was kind of hoping for a happy ending.”

Orsino shook his head sadly.  “I doubt we’ll be seeing that.”

“This is not the cause I expected to die for,” Fenris murmured.  “I’d even grown quite fond of one of Meredith’s Templars.  I still stand with you, Hawke.  I’m beginning to think the Templar Commander is as bad as the mages have claimed.”

“I suppose I should have expected no less of you, Champion,” Meredith sneered at Hawke.  “So be it.  You will share the Circle’s fate.  You and your mage friends, including the two in the strange coats.”

“I think she’s threatening you, Doctor,” Rose pointed out.

The Doctor just laughed.

“So what is it to be, Meredith?” Orsino wondered.  “Do we fight here?”

“Go,” Meredith ordered.  “Prepare your people.  The rest of the Order is already crossing the harbor.”

“This isn’t over!”  Orsino vowed.  He turned and walked away, the mages following.  Marian turned to follow suit.

“Cullen!”  The Doctor addressed the Knight Captain.  “Remember what I said.  It’s not too late for you.”

He turned and walked away.

“Aren’t you going to try and get him to help us?” Rose wondered as she followed.

“Wait,” the Doctor took her hand.  “It’s just not quite time yet.”

Meredith watched them walk away.  Did the indeminable Doctor really think he could sway her Knight Captain?  She had nurtured Cullen’s mistrust for mages.  She’d promoted him because of the rumors of what happened in Kinloch hold and for his unwavering loyalty.  He would never turn on her.  She almost regretted that she would soon kill Orsino.  Once upon a time… no, that had been doomed from the start.

 

 

Marian followed Orsino into a courtyard inside the Gallows.  There was a narrow pathway going into the stone tiled area and a narrow passage leading out.  It should be easily defendable.

The Doctor and Neria both eyed the passages and then began speaking quietly.  The Doctor looked to Orsino and shook his head.

Marian approached the older mage.  His eyes were tired and there were new lines under them.  “Are you prepared, Champion?  I believe the battle is almost upon us.”

“We’re in the midst of a battle,” the Doctor corrected.  “This is but a respite.”

“I’m not quite ready yet,” she admitted.  She wasn’t sure she wouldn’t be losing any friends today.  Sebastian had already turned on her and he had been the least of those she cared about.

The loss of Sebastian should have been weighing more heavily on Jack, yet his sadness seemed to stem from Rose’s inability to help him.  His smile for Marian was charming, though.  “Know that, no matter what, you are doing the right thing.  This may not be easy and it will be bloody, but it is what is right.  Just make sure you have no regrets left.”

“You stopped me from doing the one thing I’d regret most,” she pointed out.  “I don’t know how I can thank you for stopping me from taking Anders life.  I wouldn’t be fighting so hard if this world no longer had him in it.”

“You would have a future one way or another, still,” Jack assured her.  “You have others left to fight for.  I believe you can thank the Doctor for that.  Anders did what he felt was right.”

“Anders was right,” she assured him.  “This may be difficult, but it has been a long time coming.”  She turned to Varric.

Varric gazed up at his friend.  “Nervous, Hawke?”

“The only part of this that worries me is where are we going for the victory celebration?  The Hanged Man was wrecked.”  They’d passed their favorite watering hole on the way to the Gallows.  It hadn’t looked pretty.

Varric laughed, this was why he adored Marian.  “I think looters hit it before the fighting started.  No one wants to pillage sober.  You know me, Hawke.  I’m not one for long goodbyes.  Once I may not have been sure we should be doing this.  Mages can be dangerous and we’re helping them run amok.  I know, though, that they need the chance to prove they deserve their freedom.  I’m with you; we’ll do the right thing.”

“We faced down worse things than this, Varric,” she reminded him.  “What could possibly go wrong?”

“I hate it when you say that,” he muttered.  Didn’t she realize that things always seemed to go wrong for them?  “What do you say we put an end to all this waiting around and go meet destiny?”

She next walked to Merrill and Isabela.  The ladies had their arms around each other and their heads together.  Merrill lifted her head and regarded Marian with big eyes.  “I feel like I’m forgetting something, or there’s more to do, or…”  She trailed off for a moment and cuddled even closer to Isabela.  “Does all this feel like a dream to you, too?”

Marian chuckled.  “In a moment, I’ll look down and see I have no pants on.”

That had Merrill laughing.  “It would distract the Templars.  The Champion of Kirkwall going to battle naked… why can’t I ever have that dream?  I’ve only dreamed of Isabela naked once and that’s a sight I’ve actually seen.  Hawke… I need to tell you…”  She trailed off again.

“You worry too much.  We’ll be fine,” Marian assured her.

“If only Elanna had woken Fen’Harel early,” Merrill muttered.  “He would help us.”

“What?”  Marian was confused.  Was Merrill talking about a myth?

“Nothing,” Merrill said quickly.  She didn’t see the suspicious, speculative look the Doctor flashed her.

Marian glanced over at Merrill’s girlfriend.  “Shouldn’t you be half way to Tevinter by now?”

“I’m not leaving,” Isabela insisted.  “If you insist on fighting for some principle or other, I’m going to be right there beside you, and beside Merrill.”

After leaving the couple to console each other, Marian thought it time to speak to her sister.  Bethany had been in conference with Neria and the Doctor.  She stepped away to speak with her sister.              “The last time… I died… I didn’t have time to say goodbye.  Marian, if we… if we don’t make it… just know that I love you.  Thank you for standing for our people.”

“Would I be anywhere else?” Marian hugged her.

“No,” Bethany embraced her back.  “That’s one of the things I love so much about you.”

“What about my goodbye,” Aveline wondered.  “I hardly had a hello when Bethany returned from the dead.”

“Captain,” Marian addressed her.

Aveline snorted.  “Not for long if this goes bad.  What a mess.  You really put loyalty to the test, you know?  Donnic has kept the guards protecting the civilians.  Meredith will have no support from them.  Believe me; she tried to go to them already.  With luck… well, we really need luck at this point.”

“Are you starting to doubt me?” Marian acted offended.

“Never,” Aveline’s voice was strong.  “Almost never.  Besides, we have a contingent of Grey Wardens and the Doctor.  Let’s keep the damage to a minimum, shall we?  I’ve walked away from too many wastelands for one lifetime.”

Marian just nodded before turning to Fenris to say her goodbyes.  He grinned at her and then drew her into a hug.  “Here I am about to defend these mages in a hopeless battle.  You lead me to strange places, Hawke.  I… I… well; I regretted Alianore transferring to Orlais until this happened.  I don’t regret it as much as ruining my chance with you, though.”

“You can go find her once this is done,” she pointed out.  “What’s one more life-or-death battle?”

Fenris chuckled.  “An excellent point.  Now the battle awaits us and the abomination is glaring at me.”

“He isn’t an abomination anymore,” Marian couldn’t help the happy grin that spread across her face at that thought.

Fenris stepped back and bowed.  “Ne via lemo Victoria, ‘only the living know victory’.  Fight well, my friend.”

“If only I were on such good terms with my ex,” Daylen murmured.

“She’s here to help us,” Marian reminded him.  “I think it might be time for you two to forgive each other.  She told me what you did in Highever.  Perhaps it’s time to let it go.”

“She’s hunting another Old God,” he smiled over at Neria.  “It would be enjoyable to help.  I think we need to save our people first, though, cous.”

“Agreed,” Marian hugged him.

“What about my hug,” Anders wondered.

“I was planning on more than a hug,” Marian smiled at him as she rushed to his side.

“I should have trusted you,” Anders conceded.  “Even with all we’ve shared, I never thought you’d spare my life.  If we live through this, you know I’ll be hunted.  No one in Kirkwall will offer me mercy, but if you would join me… I’d rather be on the run with you than safe with anyone else.”

“Then we will be fugitives together,” she responded.  She wasn’t going to lose him.

“We will fight for a world where our children can be born mages and free ten years, a hundred years from now, someone like me will love someone like you and there will be no Templars to tear them apart.  May the Maker bring us victory or everything else is meaningless.”

“I don’t believe the Templars were able to tear us apart,” she pointed out.  “And our son or daughter will be born on the run, a fugitive to this cause.  We will teach them why we fight and to stand for their people and what is right.  We will teach them not to back down when things get hard, but to stand.  We will teach them to fight for those who can not.  Anders… I’m at least two months along.”

“You’re...”  He couldn’t believe this.  She’d not told him, despite everything.  He’d almost thrown them away when they were about to start a family of their own.  He realized he still hadn’t done something she’d been hinting at him to do for years.  “Then we must live for our child.  We must be victorious for him or her.  When we are… I should have asked this a long time ago.  When we have defeated Meredith, despite being on the run, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes!”  She threw herself into his arms.  He spun her around, before bringing his mouth down on hers.  The kiss was long and deep and their friends had coughed several times before they separated.

“Now let’s go give the baby a present by kicking Meredith’s zealous butt for them,” he urged.

 

 

As Marian had little talks with her friends, Neria turned to her own team.  She included Elissa Cousland-Theirin among them.  Elissa had said the Doctor had given her a cure for the Joining, but as far as Neria was concerned her friend was still a fellow Warden.  “Those who are at Weisshaupt would tell us that Grey Wardens do not become involved in politics.”

Elissa let out an almost lady-like snort.  “That’s their opinion.”

“Exactly,” Neria agreed.  “Being a Grey Warden shouldn’t mean we worry only about the Blight and turn a blind eye to the rest of the troubles of Thedas.  We’re here to defend a people who have been hunted and persecuted by the Chantry for hundreds of years.  Mages are children of the Maker just like the rest of us.”

“We’re Children of the Stone,” Sigrun muttered to Oghren who burped in agreement.

Neria ignored them.  “They have the same inherent rights as the rest of his children.  They have the same rights to life and liberty.  These Templars are now trying to deprive them of both.  Not for any grievous crime, but for the mere crime of being born differently.  We are not going to let that happen!”

The Wardens cheered her, as did Rose and the Doctor.  “Let’s kick some Templar ass!”  Oghren shouted.

“Here they come,” Nate drew his bow and glanced at Elissa as she unsheathed her swords.  “I never thought a Howe and Cousland would be fighting side by side again.”

“Welcome back to the right side of history, Howe,” Elissa watched the Templars charging forward.


	127. Blood Magic Vs. the Sonic Screwdriver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orsino panics and his connection to blood magic is revealed.

The dozen or so Fereldens and their friends who had gathered to defend Kirkwall’s mages turned, almost as one to Orsino.  He was staring off into the distance, his shoulders slumped.  “The battle is almost upon us.”

“You don’t believe we can win this fight?” Marian was surprised.  “You don’t even give us a chance?   I don’t lose easily and neither do my friends.  I’ve seen Elissa in a melee, I pity the Templars already.”

“Don’t,” Elissa proclaimed.  “I’ll make it painless if they are merely fallowing orders.”

“I won’t,” Neria warned.

Orsino turned to Marian.  “With you on our side?  Perhaps we have a chance.”  His voice belied his words.  “But… even if we win, what then?  More Templars would come, with even larger armies.  We are apostates now.  Our only hope lies in the Circles elsewhere in Thedas.”

“Then we’ll go to those circles and get them to follow suit,” Anders slipped his arm around Marian.  “We will spread freedom’s clarion call across Thedas.”

“They could rise up with us against this injustice,” Orsino conceded.  “I assure you; however, we will find sympathy nowhere else.”

“Have you tried asking?” The Doctor approached them.  “Have you pleaded to any rulers of the Thedosian kingdoms?  Have you tried to find anyone who would alley with you against the Chantry?  Don’t give up yet.”

Marian noticed the armored, uniformed forms running towards them.  “Let the games begin.”  She looked back at her friends.  “We’re all getting out of this alive and I’m buying when we do.”  Isabela and Oghren cheered.

 

 

Meredith led her men to the gates that barred her from the courtyard.  Those mages thought they could escape her?  Nothing could escape her righteous indignation.  She was the Fist of the Maker and would bring down his wrath upon the unholy abominations.  “Break it down.”

Her soldiers heeded her words, using swords and axes on the strong, wrought iron gates until they were able to spill through.  She heard the glorious sound of mages screaming as the Templars spilled into the courtyard.

“Here they come!”  Orsino shouted.  “Stop them.”  His mages moved to fight off their attackers. 

After the one closest to the soldier got her stomach cut open for her troubles, Jack stepped up and started forcing Orsino’s mages back.  “We came here to save you, let us do our job!”

The Templars soon found themselves facing a more formidable foe.  Elissa moved forward and swung her swords, Starfang and Excalibur.  They easily cut through the Templars armor and the soldiers under the armor lay dead at her feet only seconds later. 

Before she swung again, Jack was at her side taking on a third soldier.  “You guys have been trying to capture me, well here I am.  Come and get it, big boys.”

Fenris was actually laughing when he joined them.  “Are you planning to kill them or date them?”  His lyrium tattoos were already glowing as he swung his sword, felling one soldier, and then ripping the heart out of another.

“It depends on what they decide,” Jack shrugged as she parried the charge of yet another foe and countered it.

“I can’t believe I’m fighting Templars now,” Aveline muttered as she engaged one that had slipped past her friends.  “Wesley, what have I stepped into?”  She rarely thought of her first husband these days, but there was something about engaging his former comrades that brought them to mind.

A bark answered her.  She turned to see a mabari, with a cat riding on her back, run into the battle.  The cat sprang onto one of the Templars, blocking their visor.  Then he jumped back to his mabari who launched herself at the Templar and ripped off his visor so she could sink her teeth into his throat.

“Ser Pounce-a-lot?” Anders couldn’t believe his eyes.  “You’re here in battle?”

“Wolfsbane,” Elissa tsked her dog.  “What are you doing here?  I left you on the TARDIS!”

Wolfsbane barked a reprimand at Elissa for doing such a thing.  Then she turned to resume battle against the Templars, with Ser Pounce-a-lot as her ally. 

Within twenty minutes, Meredith’s attacking force either lay dead on the stones of the courtyard or had retreated with their Knight Commander.  Marian turned to Orsino with a smile on her face, but he seemed lost in his own head as he surveyed the carnage.

He walked slowly amongst the bodies.  “Look at it all.  Why don’t they just drown us as infants?  Why wait?  Why give us the illusion of hope?”  He turned towards Hawke.  “I refuse to keep running!  I won’t wait for her to kill me.”

Marian glanced at the only two dead mages and then at those they’d saved.  One shook his head sadly.  It seemed he, too, realized that Orsino was coming unhinged.  “I hope you aren’t giving up without taking a shot at Meredith.”

Orsino squared his shoulders.  “I’m not giving up.  I am giving in.  Quentin’s research was too evil, too dangerous, so I put it aside.  But now I see there’s no other way.”

“You were helping Quentin,” the Doctor’s voice was flat.

Marian glanced at him.  “Who’s Quentin?”

It was Rose who answered.  “He was a blood mage turned homicidal maniac who targeted women.  I believe you looked into the case briefly.  Your mother was an intended target, but we killed him before he could get to her.”

There was a commotion and they turned to see more Templars approaching.  The Templars seemed to hesitate as they heard the conversation.  Orsino wasn’t done, though.  “Meredith expects blood magic?  Then I will give it to her.  Maker help us all.”  He took out a dagger and slashed across his arm, despite his long sleeve.

“Doesn’t the fabric get in the wound if you cut like that?”  Jack mused.

Orsino began to glow, and then the dead bodies around him began to slowly float towards him.  The hand of one of the mages seemed to caress his face as the whites of his eyes expanded and his pupils turned yellow.  Then he merged with the corpses to become a hideous monster.  The monster roared and turned on those in the courtyard.

As the Templars ran, Marian drew her staff back out. 

“Hold on,” the Doctor put a hand on her arm.  “I’ve got this.”  He held a strange device in his hand that made a humming noise.  The Doctor pointed the device at Orsino.  The corpses fell away and into a pile.  “Really?  Disrespecting the dead, Orsino.  I expected more of you.” 

When the bodies had all fallen away, Rose grabbed Hawke’s staff from her.  “Excuse me.”  She walked to the dazed Grand Enchanter and knocked him upside the head.  Orsino fell to her feet; unconscious, but alive.

The Doctor pocketed his sonic screwdriver.  “Let’s go take care of Meredith now.”


	128. Don't Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mighty battle takes place at the Gallow's courtyard. Those statues weren't the result of Meredith's Red Lyrium Badness.

There were still mages inside the Gallows’ Templar’s living area.  There were also several shades.  These were easily dealt with by the force that moved through to get to the insane Knight Commander who was bent on genocide.  A couple of rage demons also appeared, but well place blasts of ice dealt with the fiery demons.

Then a group of Templars appeared, bows drawn.  “There are shades and demons in here,” Marian pointed out to them.  “Do you really think you’re on the right side of this battle?”

The Templars didn’t, answer, but loosed their arrows.  Daylen blasted the projectiles with a mighty wave of water that not only rushed them back towards their attackers, but also lifted the Templars off their feet and slammed them against a far wall.  Most slumped down, unconscious.  One managed to get to his feet, but was hit with a blast of lightning.

They continued to sweep through the barracks, felling Templars in their wake.  In the chapel, they found a mage who was being forced through the Rite of Tranquility.  “Even with this chaos going on outside, they would still lobotomize us,” Anders bemoaned as they rescued the mage.

“Who are you?” the Doctor helped the mage to her feet.

“Aurelia, my lord,” she was still shaky.  “I… I’m not sure what I did to warrant getting the brand.  I passed my harrowing.  I can commune with spirits and I think Meredith freaked out when she learned that.”

“Do you have any combative powers?” Jack hoped.  They needed someone to help fight, not to chat with spirits.

“I’m excellent at barriers and my telekinesis is pretty good,” she answered.

“Good, come with us,” He put an arm around her and led her out of the chapel as they continued to move through the barracks and out into the open area behind the gates that led to the Gallow’s market place, where the tranquil bargained with the town’s people.  The Templars there were far from formidable and were easily quelled by the force gathered by the Doctor.

The gate was finally raised and they rushed out to find Meredith and the majority of the Templars waiting for them.  Cullen was by her side, with Carver on the other side of her.  He looked down at the Doctor’s disapproving look.

“It figures I’d find you in the middle of this, Marian,” Carver observed.

“It’s been some time, Carver,” Marian agreed.

“Are you going to fight against me?” Carver challenged.

“We could ask the same thing,” Bethany stepped forward.  “Will you stand against your family?  Will you let ours and our father’s people be slaughtered in order to follow a lunatic?”

“I…”  One could almost see the wheels in Carver’s head turning as dust billowed from them.

Meredith folded her arms.  “And here we are, Champion, at long last.”

“I imagine you’ve wanted to be rid of me for some time,” Hawke observed.

Meredith uncrossed her arms.  “I bear you no ill will.  You’ve done this to yourself,” she didn’t notice the pained expression Cullen shot at her back.  You were never part of this Circle and I tolerated that, but in defending them you’ve chosen to share their fate.”

Now Cullen stepped forward.  He glanced at the Doctor, his expression one of apology for waiting so long to act.  “Knight Commander, I thought we intended to arrest the champion and spare those mages who did not resist our efforts to restore order.”

Meredith snarled at her second in command.  “You will do as I command, Cullen.”

“No,” Cullen stood up to her.  “I defended you when Thrask started whispering you were mad.  I turned a blind eye when one mage after another, mages who had passed their Harrowings, were made Tranquil.  I should have stopped you then.  That was too far, this is beyond even that.”   

Carver drew his sword and also faced Meredith.  “And I will not stand by while you threaten my family.  Marian’s right, I hate to admit that.  I am a Hawke, the son of Malcom Hawke.  I am the brother of Marian, Bethany, and Crystal and I will defend my family to the end; as I should have been doing all along.  You have been going after Crystal, haven’t you?  You pursued an innocent baby for what she might become.                      

“I will not allow insubordination,” Meredith drew her sword on them.  It glowed red.  “We must stay true to our paths.”

“Well, I see where the idol went,” Varric shook his head.

“I told you to get rid of that thing, Meredith,” the Doctor reminded her.

“You recognize it do you not?” Meredith taunted.  “Raw lyrium taken from the Deep Roads.  The dwarf charged a great deal for his prize.”  She gazed at the sword, running her hand lovingly along it.

“How did someone on a Templar’s pay afford a rare relic?” Elissa asked Neria, who just shook her head.

“Turning the idol into a fancy sword won’t save you,” Marian warned the insane commander.

Meredith looked at her gathered Templars.  “All of you, I want her dead.”  She pointed the sword at Marian.

“Enough,” Cullen waved his hands in a cease motion and addressed the soldiers himself.  “This is not what the Order stands for.  Knight Commander, step down.  I relieve you of your command.

Meredith’s eyes widened in shock.  “My own Knight Captain falls prey to the influence of  blood magic.”  She looked at the others.  “You all have.  You’re all weak, allowing the mages to control your minds, to turn you against me.  But I don’t need any of you.  I will protect the city myself.”

“You’ll have to go through me,” Carver stepped in front of her.

“And me,” Cullen drew his sword, moving between Marian and Meredtih.

“Traitors!”  Meredith shrieked.  “I’ll have both your heads, idiot boys.”

“At least my head will have been doing what’s right,” Cullen was resolved.

“She’s clearly lost her mind,” Anders took a step closer to Marian.  Had he and Justice pushed her to this?  No, he stared at the sword.  Just a shard from that idol had driven Varric’s brother insane.  Meredith had been keeping the rest of it strapped to her back.

Meredith drove the tip of her sword into the stone and began to recite part of the Chant of Light.  Then she pulled out the sword and her eyes began glowing red, as a reddish barrier sprung up around the Gallows.  She jumped twenty feet in the air and came back down.  Around her the statues began to move.

“She’s controlling the statues?” Oghren took a swig from his flask.  This was new.

“No,” the Doctor warned as one of the Templars disappeared.  “She isn’t controlling them.  She seems to be making Weeping Angels stronger, which is really, really bad as we were already near a fixed point in time which already made them stronger.  Don’t blink!”  He yelled to the others.

“We’ve dealt with Weeping Angels before!”  Neria yelled to Marian.  “You deal with the crazy commander and we’ll deal with the statues!”

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to arrive,” Zevran jumped out from behind one of the statues.  “I got your message, Doctor.  I made it here while Meredith was monologing.  I didn’t want to interrupt her.  “As I live and breathe,” he went to Elissa and twirled her around.  “I haven’t seen you in too long, my dangerous beautiful goddess.”

“Just watch my back, charmer,” she laughed.  “Where is Killian?”

“She is on a secret mission for the Doctor and I haven’t seen her in almost a year,” Zevran admitted.  “It’s hard on my heart.”

Oghren jumped on the back of one of the statues and managed to get the head off of the rest of the body right before it touched Cullen who was busy staring at another statue.  “Try crushing it,” Oghren suggested.

Cullen smashed at the statue with the pommel of his sword until it fell over.  Then he led his men in dismantling it.

Marian threw a gravity shield at Meredith to keep her in place, while Anders and Bethany shot fire and ice at her at once.  When the two mages stopped their attack, Fenris and Aveline moved in, swords swinging.  Aveline engaged Meredith’s deadly swings while Fenris attacked from the back.

Meanwhile, Ser Pounce-a-lot stared, unblinking, at another statue while Wolfsbane gnawed at it.  There were two left.

Aveline cried out as one of Meredith’s swings sent her sailing back.  Her shield had protected her, but the arm was hurt. 

“I’ve got this darling,” Jack winked at her.  He sauntered to Meredith, his sword drawn.  “Hey, there beautiful.  It’s too bad you kept chasing after me like you did, but we never even got to have dinner together, much less the fun parts.”

“Abomination!” Meredith swung wildly at him, giving Isabela and Zevran and opening.  She tried to stop them, but didn’t see Elissa run by.  Excalibur connected with her calf muscles, causing her to stumble. 

            A loud crackling and explosion filled the air as the second to last Weeping Angel exploded from Neria’s lightning blast.  Meredith turned at the noise, distracting her as she was hit by both a fireball and a stone fist at the same time.  Everyone’s attention was on her, not on her exposed back.  The last statue touched her and she disappeared.

            Ser Pounce-a-lot, sitting now on Wolfsbane’s back, turned to stare at the statue.  Neria and Bethany glanced at each other and then both hit it with lightning blasts.  It blew apart.  When the dust settled, a worn red lyrium statue of Meredith stood in its place.  It looked as if it had been there for hundreds of years.

            “That’s something you don’t see every day,” Varric commented.

            “It makes you want to give up lyrium, even if it isn’t red,” Carver commented.  Cullen could only nod in agreement.

            “Well, I’ll leave you to clean up, Cullen,” the Doctor patted him on the shoulder.  “I’m proud of you.  Keep Carver and Varric with you to help.”  He turned to Marian.  “Where can I take you?”

            She smiled over at Anders. “Kirkwall is free, but the rest of Thedas is not.  We’re going to go to the other Circles.  It’s time to get the mages to fight for their own freedom.  I hope you’re coming with us, Bethany.”

            That would mean she would spend even more time away from Varric.  What was she thinking, though?  His heart would always belong to Bianca and she was chasing after a dream.  “Of course, I’ll come.  We need to go get Crystal first.”

            Marian glanced back at the statue of Meredith.  “We do good work.  Let’s go save everyone else.”

            “With the looks of Kirkwall, I’m not sure how the rest of Thedas will fare with her helping them,” Oghren muttered to Nate.

            “Things should settle down,” the Doctor commented to Rose.  “Let’s see how much more damage we can do to Fen’Harel and then stop back at home.  Your mom worries too much.”           

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are solicited.


End file.
